Die Tage des Raben
by Slytherene
Summary: Snape wird verraten, Voldemort sinnt auf Rache und stößt auf ein Geheimnis. Aber was verbirgt Severus wirklich? Kann er Voldemorts Häschern entgehen? Und welche Rolle spielt Lupin in diesem grausamen Kampf auf Leben und Tod?
1. Der Verrat

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die meinen und der Plot. Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

Ein paar Worte vorab:

Severus Snape, ambivalenter Held der Harry-Potter-Septologie, hat mich sehr fasziniert. Er ist einer der spannendsten Charaktere in J.K.s Romanen, und so herrlich düster. Leider hat er bei J.K. nur eine – wenn auch tragende – Nebenrolle. Und weil das schade ist, schreiben seine Fans für ihn Hauptrollen. So wie ich.

Auch ich werde ihn durch ein haarsträubendes Abenteuer jagen. Er wird wie üblich lügen und betrügen, Tränke brauen, lieben und leiden, hassen, verzweifeln, kämpfen, gewinnen und verlieren. Und dieses durchschnittlich aufregende Programm mit seinen wallenden Roben, finsteren Blicken und sarkastischen Kommentaren bereichern.

Er und ich (ach, das schreibt sich schön! – aber keine Angst, dies wird keine Mary-Sue) laden Euch ein, ihn auf seinem abenteuerlichen Weg durch „Die Tage des Raben" zu begleiten.

**Warnung:** Ich habe diese fanfiction mit dem Rating „T" versehen, weil es doch zu sehr unschönen Gewaltausbrüchen seitens der Todesser kommen wird, und Mord und Totschlag nun mal nicht „K" geratet werden sollten.

**Die Tage des Raben**

Fanfiction von **Slytherene**

**1. Der Verrat**

Dunkelheit.

In seinem Kopf war schwarze Dunkelheit.

Und Stille.

Unendliche, friedliche Stille.

Bleiben.Er wollte bleiben, in dieser Stille.

Aber da war etwas kaltes, ein Gefühl, dass langsam aus der Dunkelheit empor kroch und sich mit schlängelnden Bewegungen in sein Bewusstsein hinein wand.

Grauen.

Er wollte nicht zurückkehren in das grelle Licht. Nicht zurückkehren zu Kälte und Schmerz. Eine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein schrie nach der Dunkelheit und der tröstlichen Stille, doch diese Stimme erstarb mit einer Welle von Wärme, die plötzlich durch seinen Körper schoss.

Er erbrach sich auf seine Füße, und der schale Geschmack und sauere Geruch seines eigenen Erbrochenen sowie die zunehmende Kälte der Flüssigkeit auf seinen Beinen holte ihn endgültig ins Bewusstsein zurück.

Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Er hatte in der Mitte gestanden, als die dunklen Gestalten ihren Kreis um ihn immer enger zogen.

„Verräter" zischte es aus ihren Mündern, und die Augen unter ihren tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuzen funkelten böse und zornig.

Er war verraten worden.

Nicht die Todesser hatten ihn enttarnt, nicht der Dunkle Lord ihn durchschaut, nein, es war ein Mitglied des Phönixordens gewesen, der ihn an Voldemort verraten hatte.

Einer von denen, die nicht auf jeder Sitzung misstrauische Blicke hatten ertragen müssen, einer, dessen hübsches, offenes Gesicht seine wahre Absicht geschickt verhüllt hatte, einer, dem sie alle vertraut hatten. Zu dessen Rettung Snape sich in Gefahr begeben hatte, geschickt von Dumbledore.

„Du bist der einzige, der seinen Verbleib auskundschaften kann, Severus", hatte der Direktor von Hogwarts gesagt.

Und tatsächlich war es Severus schnell - zu schnell, wie er jetzt wusste, wie er hätte bemerken müssen - gelungen, den Aufenthaltsort des scheinbar entführten Jungen herauszubekommen. Severus wusste, wen er fragen musste. Dass er damit den verhängnisvollen Fehler beging, in eine nicht einmal besonders gut getarnte Falle zu tappen, war ihm sehr spät aufgegangen. Zu spät.

Unbemerkt – so glaubte er - hatte er sich in die alte Abtei schleichen können, geschickt die beiden Wärter überwältigt, und zielgerichtet und klug das Gefängnis des Jungen gefunden, und den Gefangenen, welcher dort festgehalten worden war.

„Professor Snape, Merlin sei dank sind Sie hier!" hatte sein Schüler ausgerufen, als er ihn erkannte, nachdem Snape die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhang heruntergezogen hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie kommen würden" lächelte der Junge, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen.

„ Ich wusste es auch", schnarrte eine kühle Stimme hinter Snape. „Expelliarmus!" rief Lucius Malfoy, und Snape verlor seinen Zauberstab und den Boden unter den Füßen.

Der Kreis zog sich immer enger. Plötzlich tat sich eine Lücke auf, und eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt trat daraus auf ihn zu. Die roten Augen mit zu Schlitzen verengten Pupillen flammten in der Finsternis.

„Severus, mein guter Freund, mein treuer Todesser" klang die Stimme des Dunklen Lords sanft in Snapes Ohren, „ Du bist gekommen, um mir einige wichtige Information über den Orden zu geben, höre ich?"

Snape schwieg.

Er wusste, dass dies nur der Beginn eines grauenhaften Verhöres sein würde: Er hatte es so oft von seinem Platz im Kreis aus mit angesehen. Andere hatten im Zentrum gestanden, mit vor Panik geweiteten Pupillen, und die Angst dieser anderen konnte man riechen.

Diesmal stand er selbst in der Mitte. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Angst ebenfalls riechen konnten.

Voldemort wusste, dass er ihn verraten hatte.

Es gab nichts, was er hätte sagen oder tun können, um dem zu entgehen, was ihm nun bevorstand.

„Du schweigst?" Voldemort lachte ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen.

„Wie weise, mein treuer Severus. Es gibt nichts, was Du mir sagen könntest, was das Vögelchen des Phönixordens nicht schon bereitwillig in mein Ohr gesungen hätte. So viele Leben verwirkt, so viele gute Freunde betrogen, und das alles für die Nähe zum Dunklen Lord, für einen Platz im Kreis meiner wahrlich treuen Diener. Nun, es wird ein Platz frei werden heute Nacht, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Voldemort hatte die Stimme erhoben, seine Worte waren deutlich zu verstehen, obwohl es im gleichen Moment den Anschein hatte, als ob er nur flüsterte.

Severus Snape schwieg weiter.

„Wie ich sehe, möchtest Du nicht mehr mit Deinem Meister sprechen, Severus" stellte der Dunkle Lord fest, und ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seinen lippenlosen Mund.

„Ich erwarte jedoch einige Antworten von Dir, und Deinen uneingeschränkten Respekt." Voldemorts Augen glommen merkwürdig auf.

„Zuerst einmal, beuge die Knie vor deinem Meister, Severus, mein treuer Sklave."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Zaubertränkemeister, und seine Lippen formten lautlose Worte.

Ein schneidender Schmerz fuhr Severus in die Beine. Seine Sehnen trennten sich von den zugehörigen Muskelsträngen. Er spürte, wie er, einer Marionette gleich, deren Fäden zuerst vorne und dann hinten durchschnitten worden waren, nach vorne kippte.

„Respekt" zischte Voldemort, „wirst Du mir bis zuletzt zollen!

Und nun die Antworten.

Wie lange betrügst Du Deinen Herrn schon?"

Stille.

„Keine Antwort? Nun gut.

Legilimens!"

Snape war nicht vorbereitet gewesen auf die Attacke des Dunklen Lords. Die stechenden Schmerzen in seinen Knöcheln, seinen Knien, das krampfartige Vibrieren seiner Nervenenden, hatten ihn abgelenkt.

Wie eine kalte Hand griff Voldemort nun nach seinem Geist, und vor Snapes innerem Auge erschienen in schneller Abfolge Bilder über Bilder:

Das Lächeln des Jungen, der ihn verraten hatte,

der Kerker für Zaubertränke,

Lupin, der sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte,

das grinsende Gesicht von Black, als er sich in der Krankenstation aus dem großen schwarzen Hund in seine wahre, verhasste Gestalt verwandelte,

Potter auf seinem Besen, welcher versuchte ihn abzuschütteln,

wieder der Kerker,

dann die grauen, rauchenden Trümmer eines Steinhauses in einem kleinen Dorf, darüber das Dunkle Mal,

das Gesicht einer rothaarigen Frau, grüne Augen…,

- nein, das sollte der Dunkle Lord nicht sehen, niemals wollte Snape diesen Gedanken preisgeben.

Der beste Okklument Britanniens besann sich stöhnend seiner Fähigkeiten, sollte das Monster doch das sehen, was es sehen wollte. Ein letztes Mal würde der Meister der Zaubertränke ihn betrügen.

Vor Snapes geistigen Augen erschien Dumbledores Büro:

Der Direktor trat zur Tür herein, und Snape spürte unterbewusst, wie sich der Dunkle Lord verkrampfte. Er fürchtete den mächtigen alten Zauberer also noch immer.

„Nun, Mr. Snape", begann Dumbledore mit erstem Gesicht, und sah einen deutlich jüngeren Severus über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille fragend an, „ was führt Sie zu dieser späten Stunde zu mir nach Hogwarts?"

„Die Potters" entgegnete Severus, und auf seiner Oberlippe bildete sich ein dünner Schweißfilm. Dem Blick des Schulleiters war schwer standzuhalten.

„Ihr Tod. Sie planen ihren Tod. Der Dunkle Lord wird sie angreifen. Er sucht sie."

„ Das", sagte der ältere Zauberer kühl, „ist kein Geheimnis."

„Sie müssen Sie schützen, Professor" entgegnete Snape, die ihm aus seiner Schulzeit vertraute Anrede gebrauchend.

„Bitte", setze er fast flehendlich hinzu, „sie dürfen nicht sterben".

Dumbledore sah den Slytherin, der viele Jahre sein Schüler gewesen war, zweifelnd an.

„Nun, Mr. Snape, Sie werden verstehen, das es mich überrascht" – dabei zog der Direktor eine Augenbraue hoch „ ausgerechnet von Ihnen solche Sorge um James und Lily Potter zu vernehmen. Sie und Mr. Potter waren nicht gerade befreundet zu Ihrer Schulzeit."

Snape starrte den Direktor an. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in den Brillengläsern des mächtigen Zauberers, als die Flammen im Kamin zuckten, und er sah einen Ausdruck von Zorn und unendlicher Angst auf diesem Gesicht.

Dumbledore Blick wurde eine Spur weicher, als er fragte:

„Wovor fürchten Sie sich? Was macht Ihnen solche Angst, Mr. Snape, dass Sie zu mir kommen? Die Snapes sind keine Familie, die sich in diesen Zeiten sonderlich fürchten muss. Sie selbst haben, wie ich wohl weiß, gute..." er zögerte, „Verbindungen zu Voldemort, also was treibt Sie?"

Snape konnte nicht antworten. Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut war zu hören.

„Um wen fürchten Sie, Severus?" fragte der Schulleiter noch einmal, zum ersten Mal Snapes Vornamen aussprechend und Snapes Gesicht eindringlich musternd.

Tonlos formten die Lippen des jungen Slytherin einen Namen, und Albus Dumbledore nickte verstehend.

„NEIN! MEHR NICHT!" keuchte Severus laut, und die Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord endete abrupt.

Snapes Kopf schien auf die dreifache Größe angewachsen und brennende Schmerzen tobten von seinem Scheitel über seine Stirn, zu den Schläfen und verbanden sich zu einem –wie es ihm schien- Ring aus weißer Glut und Pein.

Der Schmerz verebbte langsam, nur das Stechen in seinen Beinen verstärkte sich wieder, und als er wieder sehen konnte, stellte er fest, dass auch der Dunkle Lord schwer atmete und leise röchelte.

Das Gesicht des bösen Zauberers war eine Maske des Zorns. Doch dann lächelte er auf seine schreckliche Weise und ein zuerst leises, dann immer lauter werdendes kaltes Lachen erfüllte die Luft.

Die Todesser um sie herum standen still wie Statuen. Snape meinte unter einer Maske Lucius' eisig graues Augenpaar zu sehen.

Voldemort lachte immer noch. Schließlich verstummte er, und wandte sich Snape zu.

„Für diese kleine Schlammblut-Hure also hast Du Deinen Meister verraten. Für eine, die dich keines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt hat und stattdessen den wundervollen James Potter genommen hat. Unerwiderte Gefühle haben Dir den Kopf verdreht, mein armer Severus."

Voldemorts Stimme hatte zunächst einen ironisch bedauernden Tonfall angenommen. Doch dann gewann die Wut wieder die Überhand:

„Du, der du an meiner Seite hättest groß sein können! Macht und Reichtum und noch mehr Macht wären dir zuteil geworden, mein Tränkemeister, wärest du ein treuer Diener deines Meisters geblieben. Aber du bist im Schlamm vor dem Schlammblut gekrochen, so wie du jetzt vor mir durch den Staub kriechst, Snivellus!"

Snape zuckte bei der Nennung des verhassten Schimpfnamen zusammen.

Doch Voldemort war noch nicht fertig damit, Severus zu demütigen.

„Was hat sie getan, als du ihr deine …Liebe" - Voldemort spuckte das Wort verächtlich aus - „gestanden hast, Snape?

Hat sie dich erhört? Oh nein, sicher nicht. Den fahlen, dürren Slytherinjungen hätte diese Gryffindorhure nie für ihren schönen, talentierten und reichen Potter aufgegeben, das hättest du doch wissen müssen.

Oder hast Du nie gewagt, ihr dein Begehren zu eröffnen, Snape?"

Ein Leuchten der Erkenntnis spiegelte sich in Voldemorts bösen Augen, „das war es, nicht wahr, Severus, vom weiten hast du dich nach ihr verzehrt, feige und verzweifelt. Und Dich nicht getraut, sie auch nur zu fragen...Du armer nichtwürdiger Wurm", höhnte der Dunkle Lord.

In Severus Augen standen Tränen. Tränen der Wut und Tränen der Scham, und er umschloss seine Schultern mit seinen eigenen Händen, wie um sich selbst Halt zu geben.

„Nun, Severus", hörte er die Stimme des dunklen Lords kühl in der fahlen Nacht, „wenigstens habe ich mich heute über dich amüsiert, und auch meine treuen" – er betonte das Wort und sein Blick glitt langsam entlang der Reihe dunkler Gestalten, die in starrer Bewegungslosigkeit im Kreis verharrten und den Atem gespannt anhielten - „Todesser werden noch ihren Teil des Amüsements bekommen.

Welche eine Ironie, Severus, dass dasselbe Schlammblut, welches mich mit ihrem Opfer für ihr wertloses Balg um so viele Jahre auf dem Weg zu meiner Herrschaft betrogen hat, mich nun auch um meinen Giftmischer gebracht hat.

Und auch dich hat sie um so viele Jahre betrogen, mein bedauernswerter Severus."

Voldemorts Stimme troff jetzt vor Spott, und aus dem Kreis der Todesser waren die ersten vorsichtigen Lacher zu hören. Schadenfreude lag in diesem Lachen.

„Ich hoffe, Dein Verrat hat sich für Dich gelohnt. Weiterer Lohn wird Dir jetzt gleich zu Teil. Der Lohn, den Du Dir verdient hast, Verräter."

Noch einmal ließ der Dunkle Lord seine kalte, heisere Stimme vernehmen:

„Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle!"

Pflichtschuldigst und sich tief verbeugend huschten die Drei eifrig herbei.

„Vergnügt Euch. Ihr habt die ganze Nacht. Bei Morgengrauen bringt ihr ihn an den für Verräter vorbestimmten Ort. Und seht zu, dass er dann noch aller Sinne mächtig ist. Er soll alles sehen und spüren, was Lord Voldemort für Verräter vorgesehen hat." Die letzten Worte hatte Voldemort laut ausgerufen, und nun erklang wieder sein hohes, irres Gelächter und schallte weit in die kalte Nacht hinein.

Der dunkle Lord disapparierte.

Die drei Gestalten traten nun noch näher auf Snape zu.

Severus feierte seinen letzten, bitteren Sieg still und von ihnen unbemerkt.

Er hatte es bewahrt, sein wahres Geheimnis. Voldemort hatte nur den Teil der Wahrheit zu sehen bekommen, den Severus sich für genau diesen Fall seiner Enttarnung zu zeigen vorgenommen hatte. Und der Dunkle Lord hatte den Köder bereitwillig geschluckt, geblendet von seinem vermeintlichen Triumph und berauscht von Severus Demütigung.

Mochte Voldemort der beste Legilimens des Jahrhunderts sein, er, Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, war der beste Okklument. Und er hatte gewonnen.

Ja, er würde sterben. Er würde bis dahin noch Grauenhaftes erdulden müssen, aber er würde sein Geheimnis mit in sein stilles Grab nehmen und seinen Frieden finden.

Dieser letzte Gedanke ließ, seiner ausweglosen Situation zum Trotz, den Anflug eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht gleiten – er hatte sein Geheimnis bewahrt...

„Crucio!" war das letzte, was Severus hörte, und Schmerz, allumfassender, in jeder Faser seines Körpers glühender, heißer, reißender Schmerz, war das letzte, was er fühlte, bevor die Dunkelheit über ihm zusammenschlug, und ihn in eine tiefe, gnädige Finsternis riss.

_Eigentlich könnte hier schon das Wort „ENDE" stehen, aber dann erfahren wir ja nie, was Severus nun wirklich für ein Geheimnis hat und welche Strafe Voldemort - von unverzeihlichen Flüchen einmal abgesehen - dem Verräter in seinen Reihen zugedacht hat._

_Und was hat das „bösartige Kleeblatt" an Nachtprogramm für Severus zu bieten? Wird er das überhaupt überleben?_

_In Kapitel 2 geht es weiter,_

_„Im Kerker". __Wenn Ihr wollt._

Und **bitte, bitte**, nicht nur Schwarzlesen. Ich freue mich über Eure **reviews**.


	2. Im Kerker

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die meinen und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**Warnung:** In diesem Kapitel geht es ziemlich hart zur Sache (böse Flüche und Körperverletzungen aller Art). Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, kann auch in Kapitel 3 weiterlesen, verpasst zwar den Auftritt eines bösen, bösen Zauberers, aber der Plot funktioniert auch so.

**2. Im Kerker**

Snape kam langsam aus dem Tunnel der Dunkelheit wieder zu sich. Sein Kopf dröhnte und fühlte sich seltsam geschwollen und gleichzeitig leer an. Seine zerrissenen Muskeln und Sehnen in den Beinen ließen schneidende Schmerzen in Wellen durch seinen Körper fluten.

Er stellte fest, dass er seine Arme nicht bewegen konnte. Seine Handgelenke waren von eisernen Bändern umschlossen, die an einem Paar rostig aussehender, aber wie er nach vergeblichem Ziehen feststellen musste, stabilen Ketten befestigt waren, welche an grobe Eisenringe in der Mauer geschmiedet waren. Die Ringe waren in die steinerne Wand eingelassen.

Sein Gefängnis befand sich nur wenige Meter unter den Grundmauern der Burg. Severus konnte durch das hoch oben in Deckennähe befindliche Fenster den blauen Himmel erkennen.

Er versuchte vorsichtig, sich in eine komfortablere Position zu bringen, doch jede Bewegung verursachte ihm nur noch größere Schmerzen.

Ein Klirren und Rascheln ließ ihn aufhorchen. Zwei vierschrötige Gestalten kamen den Gang entlang, und Severus erkannte Crabbe und Goyle, die das Gitter zu seiner Zelle aufschlossen und nun langsam und zögernd, mit unsicherem Grinsen auf ihren groben Gesichtern auf ihn zukamen.

„Hey Severus", dröhnte Crabbes Stimme mit gespielter Jovialität durch den Kerker, „wir kommen um uns nach deinem Befinden zu erkundigen".

„Ja, und wir wollen Dich aus deinen Ketten befreien..." kicherte Goyle heiser, ein krächzendes Lachen entkam seiner Kehle.

Severus ahnte, dass sich hinter dem gespielt großspurigen Auftreten der beiden Fußabtreter Malfoys ihre Unsicherheit ihm gegenüber verbarg. Sie hatten den Meister der Zaubertränke stets gefürchtet, und aus seiner Abneigung für die grobschlächtigen, primitiven Männer hatte er nie einen Hehl gemacht. Todesser hin oder her, Snape verabscheute Dummheit. Und diese beiden waren geradezu die Inkarnation mangelnder Intelligenz. Was ihnen in ihren Köpfen fehlte, machten sie jedoch durch absolute Unterwerfung Voldemort und Malfoy gegenüber sowie ihre ausgewiesene Brutalität wett.

Snape wusste nur zu gut, dass sie ihm nun die Rechnung für seine offenkundige Abneigung und die eine oder andere deutliche Bemerkung in der Vergangenheit präsentieren würde. Er würde mit mehr Schmerzen und vermutlich mit seinem Blut bezahlen, und er verfluchte sich für seine hilflose Situation. Wie war Voldemort ihm nur auf die Schliche gekommen?

Für die beiden Todesser schien klar zu sein, dass Severus keine Möglichkeit mehr haben würde, ihre Grausamkeiten zu vergelten. Sie streiften ihre anfängliche Unsicherheit ab, als sie ihre Zauberstäbe hervorholten.

„Unser Meister gewährt dir die Gnade noch einen Tag zu leben, Giftmischer. Du wolltest einfach nicht mehr aufwachen letzte Nacht. Aber du sollst noch ein bisschen Spaß mit uns haben. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich die Finger nicht mehr mit Dir beschmutzen, Verräter", zischte Goyle.

„Er hat uns freie Hand gelassen, als Anerkennung für unsere Treue!" fügte Crabbe röhrend hinzu.

In seiner Stimme schwang Stolz und Triumph über diese unverhoffte Ehre und Genugtuung, die unerwartete Gelegenheit, seine sadistischen Neigungen an dem von ihm stets als überlegen und arrogant empfundenen Hogwarts-Lehrer auszuleben mit.

„Zeigen wir dem Halbblüter, was für ein unwürdiges Stück Schlamm er ist", grölte Crabbe, und seine Augen leuchteten fiebrig vor Vorfreude. „Ein stinkendes, vollgekotztes Stück Schlamm", setzte er feixend hinzu.

Dann zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf Snapes Füße und rief:

„Inflammatio!"

Ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich von Snapes Zehen über die Knöchel bis zu seinen Waden aus.

Rote Flammen zischten um seine Füße und verbrannten – wie es schien – seine Haut und sein Fleisch, doch kein Geruch nach brennendem Fleisch oder Qualm stieg auf.

Irritiert ließ Crabbe denn Zauberstab sinken und trat auf Snape zu. Er riss ihm die Stiefel erst von einem, dann vom anderen Fuß.

An der Innenseite des Schuhs hing ein Fetzen schwarzer Stoff, der einmal Snapes Socken gewesen sein musste. An dem Stoff klebte etwas bleiches, lappenartiges, mit roten Striemen und Flecken. ‚Haut', dachte Severus entsetzt, und blickte auf seine Füße, die roh-fleischig schimmerten. Über das wunde Fleisch suppte gelbe Flüssigkeit.

Crabbes Zauberspruch hatte Snapes Füße nicht verbrannt, sondern hochgradig entzündet. ‚Unfähiger Bastard!' dachte Severus, wäre das sein Fluch gewesen, wären die Füße des anderen Mannes Kohlenstaub gewesen.

„Der Fluch lautet ‚Combustio', du Idiot!" belehrte Snape Crabbe, dabei unterdrückte er ein Zittern in seiner Stimme.

Der bullige Mann fluchte ärgerlich, sein Gesicht lief rot an vor Wut. Er ging auf Snape zu und stampfte mit seinem Stiefel auf dessen wunden, nackten linken Fuß. Snape stöhnte leise durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Nein, er würde nicht schreien, nicht um Gnade bitten. Die Ketten hielten ihn aufrecht, sonst wäre er längst zusammengesackt. Seine Beine hatten keine Funktion mehr, selbst wenn er wie durch ein Wunder hier wieder heraus käme, würde er lange keinen Schritt gehen können.

Hoffnung, das gestand er sich ein, hegte er jedoch keine. Es wäre töricht gewesen, auf mehr als einen schnellen Tod zu hoffen. Selbst dies, teilte ihm ein kleiner, nicht mit seinem rasenden Schmerz beschäftigter Teil seines Gehirns mit, war nicht zu erwarten.

„Ich bin dran", vernahm Snape jetzt Goyles Stimme. „Schöne rote Füße, du jämmerliches Halbblut" höhnte der Todesser. „Vielleicht sollten wir ein paar andere Stellen auch entzünden."

„Wie langweilig", entgegnete Snape, und versuchte seine Stimme zu beherrschen, um ihr einen kühlen, unbeteiligten und überheblichen Klang zu geben.

Sie sollten ihm seine Furcht nicht anmerken, und er hoffte, wenn er den tumben Gesellen erzürnen könnte, würde dieser sich vielleicht vergessen, und mit dem tödlichen Fluch der Qual ein schnelles Ende bereiten.

Zu Snapes Verdruss zitterte seine Stimme, auch hörte sie sich heiser und fremd an. Er hustete. Blut kam über seine Lippen. Sie hatten ihm gestern schon sehr zugesetzt, und er musste bereits einige Zeit geschrieen haben, ohne dass er sich erinnern konnte, wann und wie lange.

„Toga evanesca" sagte Goyle grinsend, und seine ohnehin derangierte Kleidung hing Snape nun in Fetzen vom Leib, die seine Blöße nur noch spärlich bedeckt.

Snape wurde rot vor Scham über diese Demütigung, das Entkleiden der Opfer war selbst in Todesserkreisen unüblich. Er fühlte sich noch ausgelieferter als vorher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er fragte sich, welche Folter sich Goyle als nächstes ausgedacht hatte. Aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Das war ein unvollständig ausgeführter Zauber, Goyle" provozierte Snape den anderen Slytherin. „Schlechte Sprucharbeit."

Würde Goyle die Beherrschung verlieren? Snape wartete angespannt.

Goyle jedoch warf wütend den Zauberstab weg, und schlug Snape hart ins Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Lust mehr, sein Hirn anzustrengen, sondern eindeutig mehr Spaß an roher, körperlicher Gewalt.

Er sah Snape direkt in die Augen und spuckte ihm dann ins Gesicht. Dann schlug er wieder zu. Wieder und wieder. Goyle war kräftig wie ein Ochse, und seine Schläge zertrümmerten Snape die Nase und das Jochbein.

„Dich werde ich langsam und in Einzelteilen zu Brei schlagen! Verräterschwein!" bellte Goyle.

„Aber nicht allein", fauchte Crabbe hastig, drängte den anderen Mann zur Seite und stand nun vor Snape. Plötzlich und blitzschnell schoss sein mit einem festen schwarzen Stiefel versehener Fuß nach vorne und er trat Snape hart zwischen die Beine. Snape keuchte und bekam keine Luft mehr, der Schmerz raste wie ein gleißender Blitz durch seinen Körper. Er versank in Dunkelheit, dann tanzten heiße, flackernde Punkte vor seinen Augen, und sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als er versuchte zu atmen. Ein plötzlich neuer, dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich von seinem Unterbauch aus über den Rumpf in die Glieder aus – Goyle hatte ihn in den Leib getreten. Snape verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als nächstes spürte er etwas Kaltes an sich herunter rinnen. Crabbe hatte ihn mit einem Eimer eisigen Wassers überschüttet, um ihn aus seiner gnädigen Ohnmacht zu reißen.

„Du sollst noch mehr Schmerzen spüren, Bastard!" heulte Crabbe, und aus seinem Mundwinkel lief ein dünner Speichelrinnsal.

Der kalte Guss hatte Snape in eine Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, zu der er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr vollständig zu gehören. Die Schmerzen waren da, dumpf und übermächtig, aber sie drangen nicht mehr in sein Innerstes vor. Er fühlte sich nackt und gedemütigt, er schämte sich für seine Schreie und seine Tränen, die er nicht mehr hatte unterdrücken können.

Dennoch: während Crabbe und Goyle abwechselnd seinen Körper mit Schlägen und Tritten malträtierten und immer wieder eisiges Wasser auf ihn spritzten, um ihn aus der gnädigen Dunkelheit zurückzuholen, sah Snape erstaunt aus einer neuen Perspektive auf die Szenerie. Er schien über dem Geschehen zu schweben, ein die Schmerzen und die Scham nur noch in einem begrenzten Maße wahrnehmender Zuschauer.

‚Ich sterbe', stellte Snape plötzlich erstaunt fest. ‚Bald ist es überstanden, ich sterbe.'

Doch dieser Gedanke, den er über die ganze vergangene Zeit der Folter herbei gesehnt hatte, ließ plötzlich erschauern. Er fühlte sich plötzlich in seinen Körper zurückgezogen, heiß jagte ein Stoß Adrenalin nach dem anderen durch seine Venen. Sein Körper wehrte sich, etwas in ihm war nicht bereit. Sein dummes, kräftiges Herz hörte nicht auf, weiter das Blut durch seine Adern zu pumpen.

‚Severus, Du stehst Dir selbst im Weg', dachte Snape zynisch, ‚im Leben war es so, und jetzt gönnst Du Dir nicht einmal das Ende dieser Torturen.'

Dann spürte er, wie die Perspektive sich wiederum veränderte, und er sah auf die drei Gestalten unter sich. Die eine, schmal, blutüberströmt und schwarzhaarig, lag gekrümmt auf dem Kerkerboden.

Melodie und Wortfetzen eines Kinderliedes tönten durch Snapes Geist, „weiß wie Schnee, rot wie Blut, und schwarz wie Ebenholz". Seine fast nackter Leib war weiß, von dunkelrotem Blut überströmt und die Fetzen seines Umhangs und sein dunkles Haar bildete einen starken Kontrast dazu. Die beiden großen Männer waren über seinen Körper gebeugt, schrieen ihn an – ‚welch ein sinnloses Unterfangen'- dachte Snape; sie gossen Wasser über seinen regungslosen Leib und traten gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Plötzlich tauchte eine vierte Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts in dem Kerker auf, hoch gewachsen, mit der schwarzen Kutte eines Todessers bekleidet, die Kapuze jedoch nach hinten geschoben. Weißblondes Haar fiel über die Schultern des Mannes, der sich nun auch über Snapes Körper beugte.

„Ihr habt ihn totgeschlagen wie Muggel, Ihr Kretins" schnarrte die kalte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. „Keine Kunst, kein Stil".

„Er ist nur ein mieser Verräter" warf Crabbe grunzend ein, wich aber sofort furchtsam zurück, als der blonde Zauberer ihn scharf ansah.

„Fast tot" stellte Malfoy annähernd bedauernd fest, „nur zwei Stunden mit Euch, und fast tot. Ich hätte ihn die ganze Nacht leiden lassen, vor mir wäre er um Gnade winselnd auf dem Boden gekrochen. Ihr habt nicht einmal eine Ahnung vor der Befriedigung, die wahrer Triumph, wahre Macht bedeutet."

Er lachte schallend:

„Wir werden Euch zur Muggel-Mafia abordnen, wenn wir endlich gesiegt haben werden..."

Crabbe und Goyle grunzten abwehrend:

„Der Dunkler Lord sagt, wir sind treue Diener. Er sagt, wir sind im innersten Kreis der Macht. Wir werden hohe Posten im Ministerium bekommen, wenn der Meister regiert."

Malfoy warf den Kopf in den Nacken und erwiderte mit überheblicher Stimme: „E s sei, wie der Meister sagt, aber zunächst gehorcht ihr meinem Befehl. Der Dunkle Lord will, dass dieser Verräter den wahren Schrecken sieht, und er dachte dabei sicher nicht an Muggel-Prügel! Ihr werdet ihn zur IHR in die Steinerne Halle bringen. Sie wird ihn töten. Sie wird das Entsetzen für die Ewigkeit auf seine verrottenden Züge bannen."

Die Farbe war bei der Erwähnung von „IHR" aus den Gesichtern der beiden groben Männer gewichen. In ihren Mienen konnte Snape pures Entsetzen erkennen. Was konnte diese beiden Todesser, die keine Gnade kannten und vor keiner Grausamkeit zurückschreckten, in solche Angst versetzen? Mehr Angst, als selbst die Anwesenheit Voldemorts erzeugte, zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtern ab.

„Oh ja", Malfoy lächelte maliziös, „ihr beide werdet ihn dort hin bringen, und IHR den Willen unseres Herren übermitteln. Aber vorher", und damit wandte er sich Snapes bewegungslosem Körper zu, „werden wir ihn wieder ein bisschen herrichten müssen – sonst stirbt er uns noch zu früh und verpasst das „Beste" – die Strafe, die der Dunkle Lord für ihn bestimmt hat."

Mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes deutete Malfoy auf Snape:

„Sanitas!"

Snape spürte wieder das merkwürdige Ziehen, als er seinen Punkt oberhalb der Szenerie verlassen musste und wieder in seinen schmerzenden, zerstörten Körper hinein gezogen wurde. Seine Lieder flatterten, und er sah nun wieder durch seine eigenen Augen, aus der Perspektive seines eigenen Körpers. Sein Blick traf Malfoys, und kalte graue Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als dieser bösartig lächelte:

„Ah, Severus. Sei gegrüßt, mein lieber Freund." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Sieh zum Fenster, es war ein wunderbarer strahlender Tag, und wir werden einen atemberaubenden Sonnenuntergang sehen. Sieh genau hin, Severus. Es ist Dein letzter."

Ein höhnisches Gelächter ausstoßend, verließ er mit wehendem Umhang den Kerker.

_Das war ein Auftritt, Lucius! Der wehende Umhang ist ja eigentlich Severus' Privileg und Markenzeichen, aber der hat ja momentan nur noch Fetzen am Leib, die zum Wehen eher nicht taugen._

_Und wer hätte gedacht, dass der böse, blonde Magier eine „heilende" Seite hat. Aber so ist das mit der „Kraft, die stets das Böse will, und dann das Gute schafft" (sehr freier Mephisto)._

_Stellt sich die Frage, wer die Dame (?) ist, vor der Crabbe und Goyle so offensichtlichen Respekt haben. Wer ist SIE? Das erfahren wir - na, sagen wir- etwas später._

_Aber wie es weitergeht, und ob Lucius wirklich so gute Heilerqualitäten hat, verrät Euch Kapitel 3 „Die steinerne Halle"._

Und bitte – Reviews sind gerne, gerne gesehen.


	3. Voldemorts Urteil

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die meinen und der Plot.

_Ich weiß, ich hatte eigentlich als drittes Kapitel "Die steinerne Halle" angekündigt, aber dieses sehr lange Kapitel nun doch geteilt und so ist davor "Voldemorts Urteil" entstanden._

**3. Voldemorts Urteil**

Malfoys Heilzauber hatte Severus' Tod abgewendet, aber seine Verletzungen waren nicht wirklich geheilt. Die Blutungen hatten aufgehört, die inneren Organe ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen.

Snape konnte durch den Schleier von verkrustetem Blut und Schweiß sehen und nahm nun seine Umgebung verschwommen wahr. Sein Gehirn arbeitete langsam, alles drehte sich um ihn und er spürte noch immer einen großen, dumpfen Schmerz im ganzen Körper.

Ihm war übel, und er übergab sich. Blut und bittere Galle liefen über seine trockenen, aufgerissenen Lippen, und starker Durst begann ihn zu quälen.

„Bitte, Wasser!" entrang sich ein Röcheln seiner Kehle, noch bevor er sich selbst ermahnen konnte zu schweigen. Goyle lachte hämisch, die Bitte ignorierend, aber sein Lachen klang nervös.

„Beeilen wir uns, wir müssen wieder fort sein, ehe das Tageslicht verschwunden ist, und die Sonne ist schon fast untergegangen", sagte er zu Crabbe gewand, der stumm nickte. Sie ließen die schweren Ketten mit einem Wink ihrer Zauberstäbe und einem hastig gemurmelten „Evanesca" verschwinden, packen Snape an den Oberarmen und schleiften ihn aus dem Kerker mit sich davon.

Sie schienen eine endlose Zahl langer, nur von Fackeln erleuchteter Gänge aus Stein entlangzugehen. Der Boden war feucht und kalt an Severus' nackten Füßen. Es ging kontinuierlich abwärts und die Luft wurde zunehmend stickiger. Das Licht der Fackeln erschien nun fahler, und malte zuckende, flackernde Schatten an das dunkle Mauerwerk.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, immer wieder weg zu sacken. Sein blutig-entzündeter Fuß jedoch sandte scharfe Signale pochenden Schmerzes an sein mittlerweile völlig überreiztes Gehirn, die ihn immer wieder aus der dumpfen, schwarzen Leere seiner Gedanken zurückholte. Er fragte sich beiläufig, wie lange die beiden Todesser ihn noch diese unendlichen Gänge entlang zerren würden, und was die beiden Männer zu solch fast schon panischer Hast trieb. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer in der feucht-kalten, modrigen Luft. Plötzlich endete ihr Weg abrupt vor einer schmalen Treppe, die sich in engen Windungen nach oben zog. Die helle Farbe der Stiegen wirkte fast grell im Kontrast zu den dunklen, steinernen Tunnelwänden, an denen sie zuvor entlang geeilt waren. Keuchend zerrte Goyle Severus die Stufen hinauf, da der Aufgang für sie alle drei zu eng war, und Snape mit seinen verletzten Beinen mit den abgerissenen Muskeln und Sehnen kaum selbst einen Beitrag zu seiner erzwungenen Fortbewegung leisten konnte.

Nach einer Severus schier unermesslich lang erscheinenden Zeit erreichten sie eine kleine eiserne Tür. Goyle öffnete sie mit einem gezielten Tritt, sie war offensichtlich nicht verschlossen gewesen. Sie betraten einen hohen, von einem kristallenen Kronleuchter erhellten Korridor, an dessen Stirnseite sich ein riesiges Tor befand. Es bestand aus rötlich glänzendem Metall.

‚Kupfer?' dachte Snape verwirrt.

Crabbe tippte das Torschloss mit seinem Zauberstab an und sagte leise:

„Alohomora porta horribilis".

Das Tor öffnete sich ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, in gespenstischer Stille glitten die beiden riesigen Flügel nach innen.

Die beiden Todesser stießen Snape vorwärts über die Schwelle. Er stolperte noch einen Schritt nach vorne, bevor seine verletzten Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er hart auf den glatten, grauen Steinboden prallte. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz laut auf. Die beiden anderen Magier lachten diesmal nicht laut auf, sondern wandten sich sofort wortlos um und eilten aus dem Raum hinaus. Snape blieb alleine liegen in einer hohen gotischen Halle.

Nachdem die beiden Diener des Dunklen Lords über die Schwelle zurück in den Korridor gehastet waren, hob Goyle seinen Zauberstab, und murmelte leise mehrere Sätze. Als Snape sich unter Schmerzen zu ihm umdrehte, sah er, dass sich weißer Rauch aus Goyles Zauberstab schlängelte und in der Halle vor einem riesigen Kamin zu Buchstaben verdichtete, die – Worte bildend - in der Luft schwebten.

„Ferma porta horribilis!" rief Crabbe, und die mächtigen Türflügel schlossen sich so leise, wie sie sich geöffnet hatten.

Snape versuchte die Worte zu lesen, welche von den Zeichen gebildet wurden, die vor dem erloschen, kalten Kamin wie bei Windstille erstarrte Nebelschwaden über einer düsteren Flusslandschaft hingen. Sie ergaben keinen Sinn.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er blickte wieder auf die rauchigen Buchstaben und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Nun erkannte er, dass es Runen waren, oder eher Buchstaben, die ähnlich wie Runen geformt waren. Die Sprache, in der sich die Worte in seinem Kopf zu Sätzen formten, er kannte wie, wusste um die Bedeutung. Es war nicht Latein, nicht griechisch. Auch keine alte germanische Sprache. Die Worte waren… französisch.

"Duchesse du portique de roc, ton maitre te commande de detruire le traiteur.

Ne jamais doit lui voir le soleil se lever. Laisse-lui voir ton visage vrai, pour qu'il serrait marqué par ta puissance." _(An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei meiner Französischlehrerin entschuldigen!)_

‚Merkwürdig', dachte Severus erstaunt. ‚Nicht gerade eine Standardsprache dunkler Magie.' Und plötzlich verstand er. Die Sätze, und ihre Bedeutung.

„Fürstin der Steinernen Halle, Dein Herr gebietet, den Verräter zu vernichten" las er.

„Nie wieder soll er die Sonne aufgehen sehen. Lass ihn Dein wahres Antlitz sehen, auf dass er gezeichnet sei von Deiner Macht."

Snape wusste sofort, dass er sein Todesurteil vor sich sah. Wer auch immer die „Fürstin der Steinernen Halle" war, ihr Anblick war offenbar schwer zu ertragen, auch wenn er vielleicht zunächst verhüllt war, um dann umso schrecklicher seinen tödlichen Tribut zu fordern.

´Wie bei einer Gorgone, dachte Snape mit Schaudern an die mediterranen Todbringerinnen, deren schrecklicher Ruf ihnen sogar zu Legendenstatus bei den Muggeln verholfen hatte.

Snape sah plötzlich ein Gesicht vor sich: Das Gesicht einer Frau, schmal, blass und von schwarzen Haaren umrahmt. Ihre dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen waren auf ein Buch geheftet, sie las mit sanfter Stimme daraus vor. Severus sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an, lauschte verzückt ihrer Stimme und gruselte sich behaglich bei dem Blick auf den Einband des Buches, der die kunstvolle Lithographie eines Frauenkopfes zeigte, von dessen Kopfhaut sich zuckende Schlangen wie im Wind wehende Zöpfe um ihr Haupt wanden. Der Frauenkopf riss plötzlich die Augen bedrohlich weit auf, und der etwa fünfjährige Severus Snape zog die Decke ein bisschen höher zum Hals.

Das Bild verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war, und mit ihm das sichere Gefühl, in welches ihn seine Erinnerung für eine kurze Weile wie eine warme Decke eingehüllt hatte.

Irgendetwas in dieser Halle war bedrohlich, und näherte sich mit der zunehmenden Dämmerung. Die Angst begann, einen Knoten in Snapes Eingeweiden zu bilden.

´Es wird mich töten, und dann wird es vorbei sein´ versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. ‚Das war es doch, Severus, was du dir vor ein paar Stunden gewünscht hast. Nichts als den Tod, still und dunkel. Sei vernünftig Snape, einen Ausweg gibt es nicht, und Du solltest nicht hoffen, das macht es nur schlimmer.'

Dennoch begann sein Gehirn fieberhaft zu arbeiten, und sein analytischer Verstand verbündete sich mit einem tief in ihm verwurzelten Selbsterhaltungstrieb.

Malfoys Zauber war stark gewesen, wahrscheinlich stärker als beabsichtigt, und wenn er trotz seiner verletzten Beine zu den runenartigen Rauchzeichen gelangen konnte, konnte er vielleicht sein Todesurteil löschen. Dann blieb ihm die winzige Chance, dass SIE, die ominöse Fürstin, vielleicht kein Interesse an ihm hatte, oder gar nicht kam...

‚Snape, jetzt drehst du durch', sagte er sich.

Trotzdem versuchte er, stöhnend und den heftigen, stechenden Schmerz in seinen Beinen und seinem Leib ignorierend, zu den Runen zu gelangen. Mit den Armen zog er sich über den glatten Steinboden. Er kam nur langsam vorwärts. Plötzlich hielt er verwundert inne, erstarrte förmlich.

Was geschah mit dem steinernen Boden unter seinen Händen? Er konnte nicht begreifen, was vor sich ging. Welch perfider Zauber wirkte hier, in dieser seltsamen Halle?

Bitte, liebe Leser, reviewt. Es schreibt sich viel besser mit Feedback!


	4. Die Steinerne Halle

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die meinen und der Plot. Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

Zu den Reviews:

Vielen Dank, MimiK und Noir13atra!

Ihr wart meine ersten Reviewer, das werde ich im Hinterkopf behalten.

**MimiK**: _Ein Happy-End für Snape? So ein wirklich kitschiges „und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann…" Ich weiß nicht recht. Mal sehen, ob er sich so etwas verdient g  
_**Noir13atra**: _Ja, was ist mit dem Boden? Lies einfach unten weiter! Aber bis die Frage nach der Identität der „Fürstin" gelüftet wir, dauert es noch…_

_Und hier kommt sie jetzt wirklich, die bereits vorletztes Mal angekündigte „Steinerne Halle"_

**4. Die Steinerne Halle**

Der Boden war wie poliert und eindeutig aus Stein, er glänzte in mattem Grau, aber er war nicht kalt. Snape hätte erwartet, dass dieser Boden sich kalt anfühlen würde, aber er war warm und beinahe angenehm zu berühren. Er schien fast unter der Berührung von Snapes Händen zu vibrieren.

Severus begann sich umzusehen. Er befand sich in einer langen, hohen Halle. Sie bestand völlig aus grauem Graphit, sowohl die Decke als auch die polierten Mauern. Der ganze Bau erinnerte ihn an ein gotisches Kirchenschiff. Der breite Mittelgang war durch je 13 Säulen aus hellem Marmor von den Seitengängen getrennt. Von der Architektur abgesehen erinnerte jedoch nichts in dem Raum an eine Kirche. Es gab keine Altäre, keine Bilder und keinerlei anderen Zierrat. In den Nischen der Seitengänge, die durch die hohen Säulen voneinander getrennt wurden, standen steinerne Skulpturen. Offensichtlich stellten sie eine Art Dämonen dar. Ihre Gestalten waren Severus, der einige Erfahrung mit dunklen Wesen hatte, jedoch völlig unbekannt. Die ganze Atmosphäre wirkte alles andere als christlich. Severus hatte auf früheren Reisen einige der großen Basiliken und Dome des Kontinents gesehen. Die baumeisterlichen Werke der Muggel hatten ihn dabei ebenso beeindruckt wie die tiefe Frömmigkeit, die ihre Erbauer zu diesen atemberaubenden Meisterwerken getrieben hatte.

Obwohl er selbst wenig Zugang zu Glaube und Mythologie der nichtmagischen Welt hatte, spürte er jedoch stets die besondere Stimmung in diesen sakralen Gebäuden und eine gewisse Ehrfurcht angesichts der Macht, die sie ausstrahlten.

Macht, so bemerkte er beunruhigt, war jedoch auch in diesem Bauwerk zu spüren. Sie schien die Wände und den vibrierenden Boden unter seinem Körper zu durchdringen, als wäre sie mit dem Mauerwerk verwoben. Jede Bodenplatte und jeder einzelne Quader schien uralte Macht zu beinhalten, sie zu atmen.

Die Halle war überirdisch, wie Severus jetzt erst erstaunt feststellte. Die auf halber Höhe des Raumes beginnenden, am oberen Ende spitz zulaufenden, schmalen, hohen Fenster waren aus dem gleichen Metall wie die imposante Tür gefertigt und mit klaren Glasscheiben versehen. Das letzte Licht des vergehenden Tages drang durch die Fenster.

„Dein letzter Sonnenuntergang" hatte Malfoy gesagt.

Bei Merlin, er musste sich beeilen! Crabbe und Goyle, diese beiden Kretins, hatten offensichtliche Panik entwickelt bei dem Gedanken, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in dieser Halle zu sein.

Während Snape sich langsam – quälend langsam, wie er fand - und mit wachsender Furcht weiter in Richtung der Runen robbte, betrachtete er die bedrohlichen Skulpturen und die Figuren, die auf den in den Nischen zwischen den Fenstern angebrachten Reliefs dargestellt waren . Die Reliefs waren direkt in die Steinwand geschlagen worden und stellten ebenfalls irgendeine Art von Dämonen dar.

Sie hatten grobe Gesichter mit glotzenden Augen, ihre Lippen zeigten Einkerbungen, die offensichtlich von spitzen Fangzähnen stammten. Die muskulösen Körper endeten in klauenartigen, kräftigen Füßen, und die mehr oder minder klauenartigen Hände hatten krallenhaftige Fingernägel und maximal vier Finger. Von diesen einhelligen Merkmalen abgesehen, unterschieden sich die Figuren in den Reliefs jedoch erheblich.

Einige waren sehr große Figuren mit breiten Gesichtern, die eher einfältig wirkten, manche waren jedoch filigraner, mit verschlagenem Gesichtsausdruck.Während einige in aufrechter Haltung dargestellt waren, schienen andere wie hunde- oder katzenartige Raubtiere auf allen Vieren zu kauern. Und bei manchen waren Ansätze von fledermausartigen Schwingen zu sehen.

Insgesamt schienen sie alle Ausgeburten einer ziemlich kranken Phantasie zu sein, und Snape dachte bei sich, dass diese Voldemort alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Gleichzeitig bezweifelte er jedoch, dass der Dunkle Lord als Auftraggeber dieser Reliefs in Frage kam, denn sie schienen ein erhebliches Alter zu haben. Auch war dies nicht Voldemorts Stil, der Dunkle Lord bevorzugte dürre, skeletthafte Kreaturen, die stets auch etwas an sein eigenes Äußeres erinnerten. Diese hier auf den Reliefs jedoch waren vielfältig und üppig. Sie wirkten alt und von einer fast sakralen Aura umgeben.

Und sie wirkten - echt.

Während das letzte Tageslicht Schatten auf die Reliefs warf, schienen sie zu atmen, der Anschein eines feinen Netzes schien sich auf den Flächen hervor zu wölben, sie zu überziehen. Snape schauderte.

Er hatte die Runen immer noch fest im Blick, und hatte diese fast erreicht, als es geschah:

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er eine Bewegung, und Panik befiel ihn. Er drehte sich so schnell wie möglich um und starrte auf ein Netz bestehend aus feinen, gelblichen Lichtpunkten, das an einer Stelle über einer nach vorn gekauerten Gestalt zu verschwimmen begann und sich in den Stein hineinsenkte. Es erschienen Risse in dem grauen Granit und der Stein – pulsierte. Die steinerne Oberfläche schien sich zu dehnen und wieder zusammen zu ziehen.

Snape stand der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn. Angst überflutete ihn. Was zur Hölle bedeutete das? Er hatte das Gefühl, genau zu wissen, was nun als nächstes geschehen würde, und doch war es nicht möglich, war es unfassbar.

Bei Crabbes und Goyles Angst und Andeutungen hatte er zuerst an Vampire gedacht. Die Gestalten in den Reliefs erinnerten auch ein wenig an diese, mit ihren Fangzähnen und grimmigen Minen, aber sie waren nur in Stein gemeißelte Figuren, nicht aus Särgen erstehende Untote. Sie waren muskelbepackt, nicht dürr.

Snapes Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft. Er war verwirrt und kalte Furcht war in ihm hochgestiegen, dennoch begann er die Situation zu analysieren und seine Gedanken rasten. Hier gab es keine Vampire und keine Dämonen von denen er je gehört hätte.

Vielleicht waren es nur verzauberte Wände, und Voldemort wollte ihn vor Angst in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Doch diese Theorie erwies sich als falsch, bevor Snape sie noch zu Ende konstruiert hatte, denn nun waren leise Stimmen zu hören, die eindeutig aus den Wänden zu kommen schienen und die Reliefs begannen sich zu bewegen.

‚Wie Bilder in Hogwarts', dachte Snape noch, und dann glitten langsam und gähnend und sich räkelnd die ersten Gestalten aus den Reliefs heraus. ‚Eigentlich gleiten sie nicht', dachte Snape, ‚sie schreiten, sie tappen, sie hinken, ein jedes nach seiner eigenen Art, und jetzt blicken sie mich an und kommen auf mich zu'. Eine neue, diesmal heiße Welle der Angst überrollte den auf dem Boden kauernden Slytherin.

Die Gestalten kamen langsam auf ihn zu, ihre grauen, hohen Körper bildeten einen Kreis um ihn, wie es in der Nacht zuvor die Todesser getan hatten. Sie sprachen leise miteinander, aber Severus konnte nur ein unverständliches Murmeln hören. Ihre Muskeln spielten unter ihrer Haut, die Krallen klackten über den Boden und einige entblößten nun lange oder kurze, in jedem Fall aber spitze Fangzähne und bleckten das Gebiss.

Gleich würden ihm die Nerven versagen und er würde vor purer Angst sterben, dachte Snape. Die Aura, die von den Wesen ausging, war förmlich zu spüren, er konnte sie fühlen. Sie waren – warm.

Ja, sie waren lebendig.

‚Warmblütige, im Rudel jagende Predatoren', dachte Snape, wobei jedes einzelne der Wesen ihn würde erledigen können. Die Haare standen ihm buchstäblich zu Berge, und er zitterte. Er spürte etwas Warmes an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel hinunter rinnen. Die Wärme verschwand jedoch schnell und machte einem kalten, feuchten Gefühl Platz. ‚Merlin! Nicht auch das noch!' rief er im Geiste flehend aus, doch das erwartete Schamgefühl stellte sich nicht ein. Er war längst über diesen Punkt hinaus.

Während es immer dunkler um ihn herum wurde, begannen die Augen der Kreaturen zu glimmen. Es waren gelbe, rote, grüne und blaue Augen, alle fluoreszierend und ohne Pupillen, und sie waren sämtlich auf ihn gerichtet.

„Fürstin der Steinernen Halle, Dein Herr gebietet, den Verräter zu vernichten. Nie wieder soll er die Sonne aufgehen sehen. Lass ihn Dein wahres Antlitz sehen, auf das er gezeichnet sei von Deiner Macht, " hörte Snape nun plötzlich eine volltönende, unerwartet angenehme Stimme langsam rezitieren und das Gemurmel der anderen Gestalten erstarb.

Der Kreis öffnete sich für den Sprecher.

Es war eine weitere der grauen steinernen Kreaturen. Severus erkannte in „ihm" eine der Skulpturen wieder.

„Es" war unzweifelhaft männlich, nicht höher als ein großer Mann, und ebenfalls muskulös, wenn auch von sehnigerem, schlankerem Äußeren als einige der anderen Wesen. Das Gesicht des Wesens war von Falten durchzogen und sein Haar von einem hellen Steingrau. Es reichte ihm in schütteren Strähnen auf die Schultern hinunter.

„Bist Du der Verräter, der zu IHR gebracht werden soll?" fragte der alte Steinmann.

‚Siehst du hier noch jemand anderen, der nicht grau und glutäugig, dafür aber schrecklich verprügelt worden ist?' dachte Snape sarkastisch.

Seine Stimme war jedoch nur ein heiseres Krächzen, als er sich in sein Schicksal fügte und antwortete:

„Ja, ich bin Severus Snape und ich habe Voldemort verraten".

Er schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Es würde bald vorbei sein.

Der Alte ging jedoch nicht auf ihn zu, sondern schlurfte mit schweren Schritten zur entgegen gesetzten Seite der Halle. Zwei der Kreaturen ergriffen Snape an den Armen und zogen ihn mit sich, hinter dem Alten her, wobei sie ihr schauriges Grinsen zeigten und ihre Zähne blitzten. Sie traten vor ein zweites Portal, welches die rückwärtige Seite der Halle beschloss. Es war ebenso hoch wie das gegenüberliegende Kupfertor, jedoch aus weißem Alabaster gefertigt. Feine Reliefs waren in seine vielen Fächer geschnitten. Snape erkannte Szenen aus der antiken Mythologie, der Edda und sogar einige altägyptische Hieroglyphen.

Uralter Kult, bei Merlin, was erwartete ihn hinter dieser Tür?


	5. Die Fürstin

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Steinkreaturen und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

s

s

s

An meine lieben reviewer:

**Noir13atra**: _Danke für Dein review. Vielleicht wäre Sev auch im Kreis gerannt, aber seine Beine sind ziemlich mitgenommen, der rennt nicht mehr weit. Und i__ch denke, Severus hat den Verrats zugegeben, weil er absolut zu dieser Tat steht. Er hat zudem abgeschlossen mit seinem Leben. Für ihn ist der Tod Erlösung. Er nimmt sein Ende als gegeben hin. „_Er schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Es würde bald vorbei sein." _Aber vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen Funken Hoffnung? _

**Abhaya**_: Dir auch vielen Dank. Holbein habe ich noch nicht gelesen (mein Mann sagt, der tue meiner Psyche nicht gut, meine Ideen seinen ohnehin schon schräg)._

_Aber jetzt kommt SIE. _

_Und ja, Severus tut mir auch leid. Aber er leidet so schön und ist so tapfer! Er muss noch ein bisschen weiterleiden, so ein, zwei Kapitelchen noch._

_s_

_s_

_s_

**Die Fürstin**

Der alte Steinmann hatte das Alabasterportal erreicht und legte nun seine Klaue in eine Mulde in der Wand neben der hohen Pforte. Seine Krallen erzeugten ein scharrendes Geräusch. Neben der Mulde konnte Snape die Spuren und tiefen Kerben sehen, die unzählige andere Klauen über Jahrhunderte hier hinterlassen hatte, die gleiche Handlung wie der Alte durchführend.

‚Offensichtlich will er das Tor öffnen', dachte Snape.

Die Oberfläche rund um die Hand des Steinmonsters begann sich wieder mit dem feinen Netz aus Lichtpunkten zu überziehen und zu pulsieren. Fasziniert beobachtete Snape, wie der Alte langsam in den Stein hinein gesogen zu werden schien, und sich wie ein Puzzleteil in ein dort erst jetzt sichtbar aus der Wand hervortretendes Relief hineinfügte. Das Pochen verebbte, und die Kreatur und das Relief erstarrten wieder zu glänzend poliertem Stein. Der erstaunte Zauberer sah, dass der Alte sich nun so um einen mannshohen, verschnörkelten Schlüssel wand wie eine Aeskulap-Schlange um ihren Stab.

‚Ein klassischer magischer Torwächter!' flüsterte Snape leise.

Eine erwartungsvolle Stille beherrschte die Halle, die Steinkreaturen warteten schweigend. Die Stille wurde drückend, der Slytherin meinte, dass sein schnell schlagendes Herz im gesamten Raum zu hören sein müsse, so pochte es in seinen Ohren. Endlich ertönte ein knirschendes Geräusch, gefolgt vom Rasseln schwerer Ketten, die von einer Winde gedreht zu werden schienen. Ein schmaler Spalt öffnete sich an der Decke über dem Tor und wurde langsam breiter. Silbrig blaues Licht fiel durch den sich kontinuierlich erweiternden Spalt

Das Alabastertor schien sich in den Boden zu senken. Die Öffnung gab den Blick auf einen hohen, fast quadratischen Raum frei. Die gleichen hohen, gotischen Fenster wie in der Halle durchbrachen die Mauern an drei Seiten des Raumes. Sie wiesen nach Norden, Westen und Osten. Offensichtlich befand er sich im Wehrturm am äußersten Nordflügel des Schlosses, konstatierte Snape. Silbrig-fade mischte sich das Mondlicht, welches durch die Fenster fiel mit dem Licht niedriger blauer Flammen mehrerer Fackeln, die an den Wänden in klauenförmigen Haltern befestigt waren. Eine breite Treppe aus schwarzem Gestein führte nach oben und verlor sich im Dunkel.

Plötzlich flammten die Fackeln am Fuß der Treppe auf, und erhellten den ganzen Raum mit einem flackernden, nun hellroten Feuerschein. Auf den oberen Stufen erschienen ein paar krallenbewehrte Tatzen, die langsam und lautlos die Treppe hinab schritten. Diese gehörten zu einer hohen, greisen Frauengestalt, die nun in den Schein des Lichts trat. Ihre Haltung strahlte Würde und pure Macht aus. Sie ähnelte stark den steinernen Geschöpfen, die mittlerweile in einem engen Halbkreis um Snape zusammen getreten waren, und doch unterschied sie sich auf geradezu frappierende Weise von ihnen.

Ihre Hände trugen nur 4 Finger, die in langen, krallenartigen Nägeln endeten, aber es waren doch immerhin fast menschlich anmutende Hände. Ihr Körper wirkte eben so aus Stein gemeißelt wie der Körper von Snapes Bewachern, die ihn mittlerweile hatten zu Boden gleiten lassen. Ihre Haut jedoch- wenn dies ein passender Begriff für ihre Körperoberfläche war- sah nicht grau aus wie Granit, sondern schimmerte bläulich wie Lapislazuli. Sie war von feinen marmorhellen Schlieren und tausenden kleiner, feiner Falten durchzogen. Das Alter der blauen Gestalt war so schwer zu schätzen wie das der anderen Geschöpfe, aber sie musste auch für eine solche Kreatur unendlich alt sein. Die anderen Kreaturen hatten eine zwar graue, aber glatte Körperoberfläche. Aus den Schulterblättern des Wesens brachen große, lederartige Schwingen hervor, die ihren Körper wie ein Umhang umschlossen. Sie trug ein togaähnliches, weißes Gewand aus fließendem Stoff und an ihren Armen blitzten rot glänzende Metallringe, in die Runen, Hieroglyphen und weitere, Snape gänzlich unbekannte Symbole graviert waren. Ihre langen, zu Zöpfen geflochtenen weißen Haare fielen ihr weit über den Rücken hinunter. Hinter ihr erschienen jetzt zwei hohe, männliche Gestalten, ebensolche Geschöpfe wie sie, und in gleichartige, jedoch nebelgraue Gewänder gehüllt. Sie überragten die bereits hohe Gestalt des weiblichen Wesens noch erheblich, und waren von breiter, kraftvoller Statur. Ihre glatte Haut schien aus blau-braunem Achat zu bestehen und glänzte wie poliert.

Das Trio trat näher an Snape heran, und er konnte nun ihre Gesichtzüge genauer erkennen. Sie hatten die gleichen langen Fangzähne wie die anderen Kreaturen, und ebenfalls hell in dem Zwielicht des Raumes leuchtende Augen von grüner Farbe, doch anders als bei den grauen Wesen blickten sie durch schlitzförmige schwarze Pupillen, was ihnen ein etwas weniger gespenstisches Aussehen verlieh. Die steinerne Frau nickte den Umstehenden zu, die ihre Häupter vor ihr geneigt hatten und respektvoll zurück wichen. Sie entblößte ihre Zähne zu etwas, was Snape unter anderen Umständen als Lächeln interpretiert haben würde, seine schiere Angst ließ ihn jedoch hörbar nach Luft schnappen. Die langen Eckzähnen glitzerten gefährlich. Nun wandte sie sich direkt ihm zu, und sah ihn mit kaltem, taxierendem Blick an.

„Der Herr hat Euch zu mir geschickt. Euer Vergehen soll der Verrat sein, Magier" sagte sie mit einer klaren Stimme, die in keiner Weise auf ihr zweifellos hohes Alter schließen ließ. Sie sprach mit leicht fremdländischem Akzent.

Snape antwortete nicht. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Wie paralysiert starrte er auf ihre langen weissen Zöpfe. Im Lichtschein glänzten sie nicht nur wie glatte reptilienartige Haut, die Zöpfe schienen auch eine fast schuppenartige Struktur zu haben, und sie bewegten sich gleitend und wanden sich schlangenartig um das Haupt der Alten.

Snape schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie all diese grauen Kreaturen durch ihren Blick zu Steinwesen verwandelt haben könnte. Eine Medusa, eine schrechliche Gorgone stand da lauernd vor ihm. Und er hatte ihr schon in die Augen gesehen, und würde nun zu einer Existenz als Steinkreatur verdammt sein.

„Antworte der Fürstin, Mensch!" dröhnte eine harte, tiefe Stimme an sein Ohr.

Die zur Rechten der Fürstin stehende große Kreatur fuhr ihn mit zornig funkelnden Augen an.

„Erweise Ihrer Hoheit die Ehre, Zauberer, wenn ich Dich nicht zertrümmern soll."

Er stieß Snape, der ohnehin schon mehr kauerte als kniete mit ungeheurer Kraft zu Boden, so dass dieser, der Gewalt und Richtung des Stoßes folgend, zur Seite sackte. Dabei fixierte er immer noch entsetzt die Haare der Fürstin, doch die laute Stimme des Steinmannes hatte nun die Illusion gebrochen, und die Haare der Frau schienen nun nichts anderes als schwere Zöpfe aus glänzendem, weißem Haar zu sein. Sie bewegten sich nicht mehr schlangenartig, wanden sich nicht, sondern folgten nur mehr den Bewegungen des Körpers der Frauengestalt.

Snapes versuchte verzweifelt, seine Angst zu kontrollieren und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Seine Lage war ausweglos. Sie würden ihn verhören und töten, entweder würde er zerschmettert von dem großen Steinmann, oder die Fürstin würde ihr „wahres Gesicht" zeigen. Dies war angekündigt. Schon ihr jetziges würde ihn auf ewig in seinen Träumen verfolgen, hätte er noch welche zu erwarten gehabt.

Er musste nichts leugnen, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Doch bevor er der Fürstin seinen Verrat noch einmal eingestehen konnte, neigte sie sich zu ihrem Begleiter und sprach leise auf ihn ein:

„Lapidis, dieser Mensch ist starr vor Furcht, und hier bleibt weniges mehr zu zerschmettern." Ein Hauch von Missbilligung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Offensichtlich war sie über ihren Begleiter verärgert. Als sie sich nun zu Snape herunter beugte, klang ihre eben noch leise und sanft tadelnde Stimme jedoch wieder kühl.

„Nun, habt Ihr mir etwas zu sagen, Zauberer?"

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, die anders als ihr Gesicht nicht unendlich alt, sondern wach und alterslos wirkten. Sie waren wie grüne Bergseen, tief und undurchdringlich. Und ebenso kalt. Er schauderte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bis in seine zerrissene Seele hinab sah. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten und wandte die Augen ab.

Was sollte er schon sagen? Dass er Voldemort im Kampf um das Licht in der Welt verraten hatte, für eine gerechte Sache? Das wäre zwar eine Seite der Wahrheit, wenn auch nicht seine einzige Motivation, aber kaum eine brauchbare Erklärung. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr, ob er in diesem Drama, dessen Ende bereits feststand, noch eine Sprechrolle übernahm.

Auf dem Boden kauernd und ihrer weiteren Schritte harrend, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.

Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Höhe auf, und durchschritt nun die Steinerne Halle. Vor dem großen Kamin blieb sie stehen, und betrachtete die grauen Schriftzeichen, die immer noch über dem Sims in der Luft hingen.

„_Fürstin der Steinernen Halle, Dein Herr gebietet, den Verräter zu vernichten. Nie wieder soll er die Sonne aufgehen sehen. Lass ihn Dein wahres Antlitz sehen, auf dass er gekennzeichnet sei von Deiner Macht."_

Sie drehte sich zu der wartenden Gruppe von grauen Kreaturen, ihren beiden Begleitern und Snape um. Snape lag noch immer auf der Seite auf dem Steinboden, gekrümmt und zitternd. Sein Blick hielt jetzt dem ihren Stand als sie laut verkündete:

„Der Befehl des Herrn von Chateau lac-des-larmes muss befolgt werden. Ich werde seinen Worten Folge leisten. Dies ist meine Pflicht."

Ein leises Murmeln hob an in der steinernen Halle.

„Nuntius", rief sie eine der umstehenden Kreaturen zu sich.

Eine gedrungene Gestalt löste sich aus den Reihen der Umstehenden und verbeugte sich vor der Fürstin.

„Bring dem Herrn des Schlosses eine Botschaft. Teile ihm mit, dass ich seine Anordnungen Wort für Wort ausführen werde, wie es das Gesetz gebietet."

Die Fürstin wies mit ihrem Kopf zur kupfernen Eintrittspforte hin. Sie nickte kaum merklich, und die Flügel des großen Portals öffneten sich genauso lautlos, wie sie es bei Snapes Kommen getan hatten. Der Bote huschte mit einer von Snape unerwarteten Schnelligkeit hinaus in den Korridor, durch den Snape von Crabbe und Goyle hergebracht worden war, und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Seine Gestalt verlor sich in der Dunkelheit, und das Tor schloss sich wieder.

Die alte Fürstin stand zunächst unbeweglich, ihre Haltung drückte Stolz und Würde aus. Schließlich wandte sie sich langsam der immer noch in der Luft hängenden Schrift zu. Auf ihrer Stirn erschien für einen kurzen Augenblick eine steile Furche, und ihre Augen blitzen auf. Sie schleuderte plötzlich etwas in Richtung der Runen, das wie eine phosphoreszierende weiße Kugel aussah. Die Kugel zerplatzte mit eine scharfen Knall, und ein leuchtender Blitz flammte auf. Als Snape seine schmerzenden Augen blinzend wieder öffnete, waren die Runenworte verschwunden. Die Fürstin wies nun mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem bläulich schimmernden Gesicht auf Snape.

„Bringt ihn nach unten, Martialis. Und ruft mir Medeora. Ich werde binnen kurzem bei Euch sein."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verlies die Halle durch das Alabastertor und verschwand auf der Treppe.

Martialis, der zweite blau schimmernde Begleiter der Fürstin, nickte einer der beiden Kreaturen zu, die Snape schon vorher durch die Halle gezogen hatten. Sie packten seine Arme und schleiften ihn durch das Alabastertor. Sie betraten den hohen Flur, durch den ihre Herrin eben zur Treppe geschritten war und wandten sich der Ostseite des Raumes zu. Martialis legte seine blaue Klaue auf einen ehernen Hebel, der aus dem hellen Mauerwerk ragte. Ein gedämpftes Knirschen ertönte. Der aus rechteckigen Quadern bestehende Steinboden öffnete sich an drei Fugen, und gab den Blick auf einen Abgang frei, der in der Dunkelheit versank. Offenbar führte die steinerne Schräge zu einem unter dem Erdboden liegenden Teil des Schlosses.

‚Ein weiteres Verlies, ein weiterer Kerker' schoss es Snape durch den Kopf.

Dies würde der letzte sein. Er drehte sich mühsam um, seine gebrochenen Rippen jagten Schmerzen wie brennende Pfeile durch seinen Körper, als er versuchte einen letzen Blick auf das silberne Mondlicht zu erhaschen. Es erschien ihm tröstlich und nicht mehr kalt und abweisend. Er konnte nur erahnen, was ihn in den dunklen Tiefen des Schlosses erwarten würde. Er war so müde, so unendlich müde. So hatte er sich sein Ende nicht vorgestellt. Cruciatus bis das Blut kochte und geronn, und irgendwann ein grüner Lichtblitz, oder ein langsam tötender Trank, am besten von ihm selbst gebraut, vorhersehbare Ironie, das war seine Vorstellung gewesen. Eine Odysee durch Voldemorts Kerker war keine vorstellbare Option gewesen. Offensichtlich hatte er die Kreativität des Dunklen Lords unterschätzt. Fast konnte er sein kaltes Lachen hören:

"Meister der Zaubertränke, dein ganzes Leben im Kerker verschwendet, und nun findest du dort auch den Tod." Sarkasmus triefte aus der Stimme Voldemorts - oder war es seine eigene gewesen?

Unsanft wurde Snape aus seinen düsteren gedanken gerissen. Die beiden Kreaturen zerrten ihn unbarmherzig weiter nach unten, und mit dem verebbenden Mondlicht erstarb der letzte Funken Hoffnung in seinem Herzen.

s

s

s

_Das wäre doch ein schönes, tragisch-offenes Ende. Ich könnte es mit Erpressung versuchen und von der Zahl der reviews abhängig machen, ob es weitergeht…(100 slytherin)_

_Aber nein, ich will ja eine Geschichte erzählen, und das macht mir (und Euch?) viel zu viel Spaß._

_Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit…_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure Slytherene (mal ganz huffle-puffig)_

_P.S. Hat jemand eine Idee, wie man längere Leerbereich ohne das Einfügen kleiner "s" zuwege bringt? Das system von quetscht meine Absätze immer zusammen. Und das nervt!_


	6. Die Heilerin

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Steinkreaturen und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

An meine lieben reviewer:

_Danke für Eure reviews! Es ist sehr motivierend, so positive Rückmeldungen zu bekommen!_

**Trabekel**: Schön, dass dir meine Kreaturen gefallen. Ich liebe sie auch sehr, zumal ich weiß, was die noch alles anstellen werden, die putzigen Tierchen.

**Noir13atra**: _Der Satz_ "Meister der Zaubertränke, dein ganzes Leben im Kerker verschwendet, und nun findest du dort auch den Tod." _war nun so gar nicht dramatisch gemeint. Eigentlich sollte es ein bisschen sarkastisch rüberkommen. Da muss ich noch an der Eindeutigkeit meines Ausdrucks arbeiten, danke. _

_Warum die Fürstin nicht sofort vollstreckt? Vielleicht kann sie nicht, will sie nicht, will anders und besser? Wer weiß das schon. Offensichtlich hat sie noch Pläne. Ich beantworte diese Frage später. Aber sie hat ihre (finsteren?) Gründe._

**Abhaya**_: Heil ist er ja schon lange nicht mehr, unser Sev. Aber keine Angst, er wird nicht in kleinste Einzelteile zerlegt. Ich will ihn doch auch behalten! Aber ein bisschen leiden muss er noch. Geht doch nichts über eine ordentliche Katharsis .-g-_

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Die Heilerin**

Zum zweiten Mal in vierundzwanzig Stunden wurde er durch dunkle Gänge gezogen. Seine Wächter benötigten offenbar kein Licht, um ihren Weg in der Finsternis zu finden. Ihre Augen schienen in der Lage zu sein, auch tiefe Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Sie trugen ihn mehr als sie ihn führten, sein linkes Bein schleifte völlig nutzlos hinter ihm her. Der Boden des Ganges war feucht, mehrere Male wateten sie durch tiefe Pfützen. Es roch nach Schimmel und wurde zunehmend kälter. Lange Zeit waren nur ihre Schritte, das schleifende Geräusch von Snapes zunehmend tauber werdendem Körper und sein rasselndes Atmen zu hören. Er spürte den festen Griff der beiden steinernen Krieger und nahm gelegentlich das Glimmen ihrer Augen wahr, sie sprachen jedoch nicht. Dann jedoch veränderten sich die Geräusche.

Das Hallen ihrer Schritte verriet Snape, dass sie den niedrigen Gang verlassen haben mussten und in ein hohes Gewölbe eingetreten waren.

Fast gleichzeitig mit dieser Erkenntnis sah er eine blaue Hand im Dunkel aufleuchten, erhellt von einem Funken gelben Feuers, der sich ausbreitete und nun in der Hand des Wächters aufflackerte. Die Flamme surrte durch die Luft und entzündete nacheinander eine Reihe von an der Wand befestigten Fackeln. Nun konnte Snape sehen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie einen hohen Raum betreten haben mussten, Recht behalten hatte.

Sie befanden sich in einer Art Höhle. Von der hohen Decke senkten sich Stalaktiten in allen möglichen Edelsteinfarben herab, um sich mit vom Boden emporwachsenden Stalagmiten gleicher und anderer Farbe und Struktur zu vereinigen. Die Tropfsteine teilten den weiten Raum auf natürliche Weise in mehrere Bereiche. Snape wurde zu einer Nische gebracht und der graue Steinmann bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, sich auf einer steinernen Bank niederzulassen, welche grob in den Stein getrieben war. Snape sah sich um, aber er konnte in dem Gestein keine Eisenringe zur Befestigung von Ketten oder Fesseln entdecken. Es schien, als ob er nicht lange hier bleiben würde. Die beiden Wächter entfernten sich ein Stück und ließen ihn auf der Bank zurück.

Erschöpft ließ er sich zur Seite sinken, und versuchte, eine Stellung zu finden, in der seine vielen Verletzungen ihm möglichst wenig Schmerzen bereiteten. Dies jedoch war ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen. Seine zerschnittenen Sehnen und Nervenenden brannten wie Feuer, der dumpfe Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden machte ihm das Atmen schwer und seine zerschmetterten Knochen in Gesicht und Nase sandten pochende Schmerzreize an seine mittlerweile durch Müdigkeit, Angst und Verletzungen weit über die Grenzen des erträglichen beanspruchten Nerven. Er schloss die Augen, und versank sofort in einem unruhigen, von Alpträumen durchzogenen Schlaf.

Er konnte noch nicht lange geschlafen haben, als er von klirrenden Geräuschen und hastigem Getrappel geweckt wurde. Neben der Steinbank standen nun ein niedriger hölzerner Tisch, und zwei ebensolche Schemel. In einer Ecke des Raums, nicht mehr als zehn Schritte entfernt, hing ein unförmiger, rußiger Kessel über einem sanft prasselnden Feuer, das eine angenehme Wärme verströmte. Auf dem Tisch standen diverse Flaschen und Phiolen, die allesamt mit schimmernden Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren. Snape erblickte diverse Tiegel und Mörser, Wurzeln und Blätter lagen daneben. Einige der Gegenstände und Zutaten waren ihm fremd, die meisten erkannte der Tränkemeister jedoch sofort. Es waren Heilkräuter und Zutaten für Medizin. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, welche Bewandtnis es damit habe, bemerkte er eine kleine, in bunte Stofftücher gewickelte Gestalt, die eifrig zwischen dem Kessel und dem kleinen Tisch hin- und herwuselte. Die Gestalt trippelte zu seinem harten Lagerplatz hinüber, und griff mit einer kleinen braunen und gefurchten Hand an seine Handgelenk. Dann bemerkte das Wesen, dass Snape erwacht war, und hob sein Gesicht zu ihm. Snape stockte der Atem. Das kleine braune Gesicht bestand aus zwei große graue Augen und einer dicken kartoffelartigen Knollnase sowie einem breiten Mund mit ebenmäßigen weißen Zähnen. Diese konnte er gut sehen, denn das Wesen lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Seine Augen hatten einen freundlich besorgten Ausdruck.

„Du bist ein Elf" flüsterte Snape erstaunt.

„Medeora bin ich. Ich bin eine Bergelfe", sagte das Wesen mit weicher, sanfter Stimme.

Dann wuselte sie zum Tisch, nahm einen Becher und goss den violett-trüben Inhalt einer Phiole in den Becher, die sie aus den Falten ihres Gewandes hervorgekramt hatte. Sie lief mit dem Becher zum Kessel, und holte daraus mittels einer kleinen Kelle mit langem Stiel etwas dampfende Flüssigkeit hervor. Diese goss sie nun ebenfalls in den Becher, und blauer Rauch stieg daraus hervor. Sie hielt Snape den Becher vor die Nase. „Trink das, Mensch. Du musst trinken, solange es heiß ist, dann wirkt es besser."

Snape zögerte. War es Gift? Die Blätter und Essenzen auf dem Tisch, die er erkannt hatte, waren Zutaten zu Heiltränken gewesen. Die Phiole allerdings hatte die Elfe aus ihren Kleidern gezogen. Warum jedoch sollte sie sich die Mühe machen, ihm zu suggerieren, dass es Medizin war, die er erhalten sollte, wenn sie ihn vergiften wollte? Ein Hinweis auf die beiden steinernen Wächter, die weiter vorne in dem Gewölbe standen und leise miteinander sprachen, hätte genügt, um ihn das Gift einnehmen zu lassen. In seinem Zustand und bei ihrer unheimlichen Körperkraft wäre es ihnen ein Leichtes, ihn zum Trinken zu zwingen. Er hatte sich ohnehin bereits vom Leben verabschiedet, was sollten also seine Bedenken. Und doch -

„Keine Angst, Mensch", sagte nun die Elfe Medeora leise, „Heilerin bin ich, kein Henkersknecht. Wird Dir gut tun, mein Aufguss von Pfefferfeendoldenkraut, ein Schmerzmittel" und sie nickte ihm ermutigend zu.

Er trank den Becher aus ohne abzusetzen. Es war dickflüssig und schmeckte süßlich scharf. Von seinem Magen ausgehend breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Leib aus und sank langsam in ihn hinein. Der dumpfe Schmerz, der eben noch so real gewesen war, verebbte langsam. Dann fühlte Snape, wie er hochgehoben wurde und über der Steinbank schwebte.

„Ein Schwebezauber", dachte er erstaunt. Als er kurze Zeit später langsam zu Boden sank, war die Steinbank verschwunden, und ein Lager aus Fellen und Tüchern und dicken Decken aus einem weichen, geflochtenen Gewebe befand sich an ihrer Stelle.

Die Bergelfe trat mit einer glatt polierten Holzschüssel neben ihn, die mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. In den kleinen brauen Finger hielt sie eine Art Schwamm, den sie nun mit der Flüssigkeit tränkte. Mit diesem Schwamm wischte sie über sein Gesicht und seine Hände. Die Risse und Wunden in seiner Haut brannten leicht, dann schlossen sie sich. Snape lies sich zurück auf das Lager gleiten, und ließ die Elfe gewähren. Selbst als sie mit einem kleinen krummen Messer an sein Lager trat, verschwendete er nicht einen Gedanken an seine Sicherheit. Er hatte Vertrauen gefasst, zumindest für den Moment. Wieso sie ihn versorgte und seine Wunden heilte, wusste er nicht. Er würde es später erfahren, oder es würde ohnehin keine Rolle spielen. Sein Urteil stand fest. Die Fürstin würde Voldemorts Befehl ausführen, das hatte sie verkündet. Dies hier war nur ein Aufschub. Solange er nicht weiter gefoltert wurde, kam es darauf nicht mehr an. Er hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, schon vor langer Zeit, als er beschlossen hatte, der Dunklen Seite den Rücken zu kehren und Vordemort zu verraten. Und mit dem letzten Blick auf den Mond oben im ebenerdigen Turmzimmer hatte er sich von jeder Hoffnung verabschiedet.

Medeora schnitt ihm unterdessen mit ihrem scharfen Messer geschickt die blutigen Fetzen vom Körper, die einmal seine Kleider gewesen waren. Sie wusch ihn, was angesichts der vergangenen Ereignisse bitter nötig war, und reinigte seine Haut mit einer Eibisch-Algenessens, die er am spezifischen Geruch mit seiner feinen Nase leicht identifizierte. Auch Pomfrey verwendete dieses Mittel. Zuletzt heilte sie mit der ersten Essenz, mit der sie bereits die Schnitte an seinen Händen und auf seinem Gesicht behandelt hatte, seine übrigen Hautwunden.

Für Medeora blieben noch die inneren Verletzungen zu versorgen. Ihr Patient war in kritischem Zustand gewesen, als der Bruder der Herrin sie gerufen hatte. Seine Milz und seine Nieren waren zu Brei zerquetscht, wie sie wohl festgestellt hatte, als sie ihn in ihre Obhut genommen hatte. Nur ein sehr starker Heilspruch eines mächtigen Magiers hatte den Tod des dunkelhaarigen Mannes abgewendet. Aber die Organe waren stark geschädigt. Sie würden versagen, wenn die Wirkung des Spruches nachließ, oder der Magier, der ihn ausgesprochen hatte, sich zu weit vom Schloss oben entfernte. Doch Medeora wusste sich zu helfen. Sie war nicht von ungefähr die berühmteste Heilerin ihres Volkes. Und der Elbenbaumsud, den sie ihm nun einflößte, war ein starkes, magisches Gebräu mit enormer Heilkraft. Leider war seine Anwendung auf lebenserhaltende Organe beschränkt, und so musste sie sich für die zertrümmerten Knochen und zerfetzten Sehnen und Muskeln etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

Snape hatte die Elfen-Heilerin, denn so nannte er Medeora bei sich, beobachtet, während sie sich um ihn kümmerte. Mit geschickten Händen und wirkungsvollen Tränken hatte sie ihn bereits in einen weit besseren Zustand versetzt. Seine Beine schmerzten noch immer höllisch, doch der enorme Druck und dumpfe Schmerz aus seinem Leib war verschwunden. Hinter seiner Stirn schien sich jetzt jedoch eine konstant nagende Ratte eingenistet zu habe, die unaufhörlich grub und nagte. Der Schlafentzug der letzten Tage, die Anstrengungen und Strapazen forderte ihren Tribut. Da sein Tod zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt scheinbar noch nicht eingeplant war von den grauen Kreaturen, fiel er in einen erschöpften, traumlosen Schlaf.


	7. Das Gewölbe

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Steinkreaturen, die Bergelfe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

o

o

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Danke für Eure reviews! Ich gebe drei Butterbier aus an:_

_**Trabekel**: Ja, allzu lange darf er sich nicht ausruhen. Unsere Medeora hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren! Und toughe Methoden._

_**Noir13atra**: Du bist ja eine ganz treue Leserin und Reviewerin. Toll, danke. Da beeile ich mich mit dem Hochladen der neuen Kapitel._

_**Anish Carol:** Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Sev und ich heißen Dich willkommen in unserem Abenteuer._

**---und alle Schwarzleser: seid uns auch willkommen. Ihr dürft Euch auch gerne outen! Ganz unten nach dem Text links ist der lila „Ich oute mich-Knopf".**

**Für alle:** Heute gibt es ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, und ich widme dieses und das nächste dem genialen Eoin Colfer und der manchmal richtig miesen Capt'n Holly Short.

**o**

**o**

**Das Gewölbe **

Als er nach etlichen Stunden erwachte, leuchtete unter dem Kessel nur noch rote Glut. Die Hitze reichte aus, um die Flüssigkeit in dem verbeulten Gegenstand weiterhin leise Dampfwölkchen an die Decke pusten zu lassen. Der wenige aufsteigende Rauch des Kessels schien von der dunklen Felswand aufgesogen zu werden. Die Elfen-Heilerin war ebenso spurlos verschwunden wie die beiden Wächter. Snape setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Die Pein, welche daraufhin von seinen Beinen und Füßen aus durch seinen Körper jagte, ließ ihn jeden Gedanken an Flucht sofort vergessen.

Er konnte sich nicht fortbewegen. Offenbar waren der Heilkraft der Elfe Grenzen gesetzt, oder man hatte sich bewusst entschieden, ihn in diesem unbeweglichen Zustand zu belassen. Er ließ seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Er selbst befand sich in einer Art Nische des Gewölbes, die sein Lager, den Tisch mit den Trankzutaten und etwas weiter entfernt die Feuerstelle enthielt. Zwei mächtige Stalagmiten aus grünlichem Stein begrenzten den Bereich und teilten ihn von dem größeren Gewölbe ab. Snape konnte erkennen, dass es noch mehrere solcher, von natürlichen Begrenzungen abgetrennte Alkoven gab.

Ein breiter gewundener Weg mit flachen, in den Fels geschlagenen Stufen führte sanft abwärts. Weiter unten befand sich eine größere Freifläche, um die in einem weiten Dreiviertelkreis Abstufungen wie Bänke aus Stein erkennbar waren. Das musste ein Versammlungsort sein.

‚Wie ein Amphitheater' dachte Snape.

Der vertikale Anteil der stufenartigen Sitzreihen war mit prachtvollen Mosaiken besetzt. Sie zeigten Szenen aus der antiken Mythologie. Snape erkannte ihm geläufige Zauberer wie Circe und Asklepios. Auch einige der Steinkreaturen waren dargestellt. Er wäre gerne weiter herunter gegangen, um die Mosaiken aus der Nähe zu betrachten, aber das kam wohl kaum in Frage.

Hinter dem Amphitheater schien das Gewölbe sich weiter zu erstrecken, aber diesen Bereich konnte er nicht einsehen. Vom gelegentlichen Knacken der Fackeln abgesehen, war nur ein gleichmäßiges Plätschern zu hören – ein Plätschern? Es musste hier irgendwo Wasser geben.

Erst jetzt merkte Snape, wie trocken sein ganzer Mund war und wie durstig er war. In diesem Moment erschien ein Luftwirbel in dem Amphitheater wie aus dem Nichts, und nur einen kleinen Moment später hastete Medeora die flachen Stufen zu ihm hinauf.

„Du sollst doch liegen, Mensch!" sagte sie empört, aber ihre Stimme und ihr Gesichtsausdruck waren sanft und offen.

‚Wieso diente ein solch freundliches, und scheinbar dem Guten zugewandtes Wesen diesen Steinkreaturen, die offensichtlich zu Voldemorts geheimer Monsterarmee gehörten?' schoss es Snape durch den Kopf.

Dann spürte er wieder seinen Durst qualvoll in seine Gedanken dringen, und er fragte krächzend: „Bitte, gibst Du mir Wasser?"

„Armer Mensch, hast Durst, nicht wahr?" fragte die Elfe, wobei es eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage war.

Sie wuselte auf sein Nicken hin wieder die Stufen herunter, verschwandund tauchte einen kurzen Augenblick später wieder in Snapes Blickfeld auf. In der Hand hielt sie eine Kristallkaraffe. Sie stieg mit leichten, trippelnden Schritten die Treppen hinab und verschwand, Snape hörte wieder ein deutliches Plätschern und leise Stimmen, konnte aber keine Worte verstehen. Kurz darauf tauchte Medeora wieder auf. Sie goss klare Flüssigkeit aus der Karaffe in einen Becher und reichte ihn Snape. Gierig trank er das herrlich kühle Wasser, und sie schenkte ihm unaufgefordert zweimal nach.

„Nun muss es genügen", sagte sie dann, „Du brauchst noch Platz im Bauch für Speise", fügte sie leise kichernd hinzu.

‚Speise' dachte Snape. Ja, er hatte Hunger.

Die letzte Mahlzeit, die er in Hogwarts in der großen Halle eingenommen hatte, lag nun schon baldzwei Tage zurück. Zuzusetzen hatte er sicher nicht. Und jetzt war er sehr hungrig, geradezu ausgehungert.

Die kleine Elfe nahm eine Holzschüssel aus ihrem Gewand. Dieses bunte undurchschaubare Gewirr von Tüchern schien mehr Taschen als Hagrids Maulwurfsmantel zu haben, knurrte Snape innerlich, als sie auch noch eine kleine Kiste mit runden Nüssen daraus hervorholte. Diese verrieb sie im Mörser mit etwas heißer Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel zu einem Brei und füllte die dampfende Mahlzeit in die Holzschüssel. Sie gab aus einem schlichten Glas zwei Löffel eines trüben gelblichen Gelees hinzu und rührte um. Dann hielt sie Snape die warme Speise und einen Holzlöffel hin.

„Iss, Mensch", sagte sie und nickte ihm wieder aufmunternd zu. „Du brauchst bald Deine Kraft."

Während Snape sich noch fragte, ob er wohl bei seiner zweifellos bevorstehenden Hinrichtung Kraft bräuchte um besondere Tapferkeit an den Tag zu legen, begann er automatisch zu essen. Das gelbe Gelee stellte sich als Honig heraus, und die süße Nuss-Speise schmeckte ihm außerordentlich gut. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen. Der warme Brei füllte langsam seinen Magen und begann, ein wohliges Gefühl in Snapes Bauch zu verbreiten. Die Elfe hatte sich auf einen der beiden Schemel gesetzt und sah ihm mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck beim Essen zu.

„Das ist gut", sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

Sie grinste, und ihr Mund zog sich dabei in ungeahnte Breite, als lache sie buchstäblich von einem Ohr zum anderen. Die Ohren, so stellte Snape fest, liefen spitz nach oben zu und waren von erstaunlicher Größe. Auch waren sie dicht behaart. Er hatte es vorher nicht bemerkt, weil sie den Kopf stets von mindestens drei farbigen Tüchern verhüllt gehabt hatte.

„Wofür brauche ich meine Kraft?", waren die Worte schon aus seinem Mund geschlüpft, bevor er sich noch bremsen konnte.

Die Elfe zögerte. Also doch eine Henkersmahlzeit? Doch die Antwort überraschte ihn.

„Ich muss noch Deine Beine richten", sprach die Elfe. Dann schmunzelte sie: „Und wenn Du noch mal etwas anderes essen willst als Brei muss ich dein Jochbein heilen."

Sie hatte Recht. Er konnte zwar schlucken, aber kaum kauen.

„Und dann will ich deine Nase wieder nett machen, sonst kriegst Du keine hübsche Menschenfrau mehr und musst mal einen Troll heiraten."

Er verschluckte sich und hustete. Sie sah ihn mit belustigter Miene an. Auf derlei Belehrung war er kaum gefasst gewesen.

Die Elfe plapperte ungerührt weiter.

„Das Richten von Knochen und Heilen von Sehnen und Muskeln in schwere Arbeit – für mich, und auch für Dich, Mensch. Außerdem tut es sehr weh, aber zum Glück nur für dich."

Jetzt grinste sie wieder ihr breites Grinsen.

Snape lies die Schüssel sinken. Er musste sie jetzt fragen, wenn er eine Antwort wollte. Eine Antwort auf die Frage, warum er überhaupt geheilt werden sollte. Er öffnete den Mund, um sie zu fragen, sie jedoch legte einen kurzen Finger über ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

„Jetzt nicht fragen, Mensch. Erfährst Du früh genug."

Ihre Augen blickten ihn jetzt ernst und dann ein bisschen traurig an. „Dunkle Zeiten hier", murmelte sie leise.

„Du musst noch schlafen, Mensch. Bald komme ich Deine Knochen richten. Jetzt musst du noch dieses trinken." Sie reichte ihm eine Phiole mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit.

'Ihre Tränke sind so bunt wie ihre Tücher', dachte Snape. Dann leerte er die kleine Phiole und stellte sie vorsichtig neben sein Lager. Sein Kopf wurde angenehm schwer und sank auf das Bündel bunter Tücher, die er zu einem kissenartigen Klumpen zusammen geknäult hatte. Er schlief augenblicklich ein, und bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, wie Medeora ihm mit einem braunen Finger sanft über die Stirn strich, und dann in einem kleinen Staubwirbel verschwand.

O

O

_**Author's note:**_

_Hach ja, da schläft er sanft, unser Severus. So mögen wir ihn doch am liebsten, oder?_

_Oder doch in seinem langen schwarzen Umhang, der hinter ihm herwallt, mit langen, glänzenden schwarzen im magischen Wind wehenden Haaren (schmacht!), Flüche gegen die bösen Todesser fauchend. Geniale Flüche, die nie ihr unwürdiges Ziel verfehlen…?_

_Später, ihr Lieben, später!_

_(Dieser Action-Snape hat ja was von Bat-Man. Das ist auch so ein Held, bisschen finster, bisschen tragisch…oder ist das jetzt eine Mega-Beleidigung? Bat-Man der Muggel-Snape?_

_Was denkt ihr?)_


	8. Die Heilung

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Steinkreaturen, die Bergelfe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**An meine liebe, eine Reviewerin:**

_**Noir13atra**: Danke! Heiße Nussspeise mit Honig, nur für Dich! (Die Idee, ständig eine auszugeben (wenn auch nur virtuell) habe ich übrigens von iome abgekupfert. Sie wird mir sicher vergeben, zumal sie meine Geschichte nicht liest –und wenn höchstens schwarz…hihi – und für deren Geschichte „Verletzungen" ich hier mal Werbung machen möchte, auch wenn ihre Story nicht so eine düstere Atmosphäre hat wie diese, aber auch ihr Snape hat es nicht leicht.)_

_Und Du hast Recht, liebeNoir13atra, mit Deiner Vermutung, Medeora kann Snape gut leiden. Und dafür hat sie einen guten Grund, der über ihre Bestimmung als Heilerin hinausgeht. Mehr kann ich leider jetzt noch nicht verraten._

**Für alle:** Heute gibt es auch wieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, und ich widme es wie schon das vorherige dem genialen Eoin Colfer und der manchmal richtig miesen Capt'n Holly Short.

O

Die **Bat-Man/Snape-Umfrage** aus dem letzten Kapitel läuft noch, also lasst mich Eure Meinung wissen!

Ist Action-Snape das magische Bat-Man Pendant? Oder ist Bat-Man nur ein Muskelmann mit hehrer Gesinnung, und alle die klugen technischen Dinge in der Bat-Höhle hat Diener Alfred erfunden, der der wahre Kopf der Verbrechensbekämpfung ist in Gotham City ist?

Oder soll ich mich mit dieser Frage in ein Forum verkrümeln, wo sie hingehören und Euch damit in Ruhe lassen und einfach nur weiter schreiben?

**Die Heilung**

Severus lief gehetzt durch den dunklen Wald. Etwas war hinter ihm her. Seine Lungen brannten, ein scharfer Schmerz stach zwischen seinen Rippen und Schweiß bedeckte seinen Körper. Er keuchte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren und keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen, oder auch nur den Weg vor seinen Füßen zu sehen. Er stieß immer wieder hart gegen kräftige Stämme, Zweige peitschten ihm durch das Gesicht und hinterließen brennende Striemen. „Es" – was immer es war – verfolgte ihn schon eine geraume Zeit, und der Abstand verringerte sich zunehmend. Bald würde es ihn einholen.

Vor ihm tat sich plötzlich eine mondbeschienene Lichtung auf, in deren Mitte eine hölzerne Kate stand. In dem kleinen Fenster leuchtete ein helles Licht. Das konnte seine Rettung sein! Er mobilisierte die letzten Kräfte, hatte die Hütte fast erreicht, als ihn ein harter Schlag von den Füßen hob.

Etwas Großes hatte ihn von der Seite angegriffen, und im Licht des Vollmondes baute sich nun ein riesiger, zähnefletschender Werwolf vor ihm auf. Von seinen gelben Fängen tropfte zähflüssiger Speichel. Severus roch den Gestank der Bestie. Mit einem Satz sprang das Untier auf ihn zu, er sah dessen Bewegungen verlangsamt wie in einem Omniglas. Der Werwolf hatte die Klauen ausgefahren und die gelben Augen flackerten in Rage. Plötzlich veränderten sie ihre Farbe, wurde leuchtend rot, und in ihrer Mitte starrten senkrechte Pupillen. Die gerippeartige Gestalt Voldemorts stand drohend vor ihm. Er grinste sein lippenloses Grinsen, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus Brust.

„Sag Servus, Giftmischer", zischte er, „Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Blitz sirrte auf Severus zu, der sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte. Voldemort beugte sich über Severus leblosen Körper und starrte ihn an. Sein Gesicht alterte, tiefe Furchen gruben sich in seine Züge, die zerflossen, sich bläulich verfärbten. Seinen Pupillen blieben senkrechte Schlitze, aber nun schwammen sie in grünen Bergseen. Der kahle Schädel wurde zunehmend von einer dichten weißgrauen Haarflut eingerahmt und eine kühle, glatte Hand strich über Severus' Stirn.

„Du musst schlafen, Zauberer. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der die Raben mit dem Phönix fliegen, dann musst du dich dem Schicksal stellen. Aber nicht heute. Schlaf weiter, Mensch. Und schlafe ruhig. Deine Zeit wird kommen."

Nur dieser letzte Satz blieb dem Tränkemeister in Erinnerung, und ein vages Bild von schwarzen Zöpfen, die im Mondlicht bläulich silbern schimmerten, und weich durch seine Finger glitten.

Das laute Schlagen von Metall auf Stein weckte Snape. Nur ein paar Schritte neben seinem Lager war einer der Wächter, die ihn hierher in das Gewölbe gebracht hatten damit beschäftigt, unter den wachsamen Augen der Elfen-Heilerin ein Loch in den Boden zu schlagen. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Werkzeug, dass wie eine Spitzhacke aussah, nur dass es vorne zwei Haken und hinten eine hammerähnliche Verdickung hatte.

„Das genügt wohl" unterbrach Medeora seine Arbeit, und betrachtete die schmale Einkerbung.

Sie holte aus einer ihrer unzähligen Taschen ein kleines Ding, bestehend aus einer Kugel an der einen und einem grünen Flügelchen an der anderen Seite. Das merkwürdige Ding legte sie in den Spalt. Danach streute sie ein braunes krümeliges Pulver darauf, welches sie einem tönernen Töpfchen entnahm, das sie ebenfalls in einer der vielen Falten ihres Gewandes vorrätig gehalten hatte.

Nun kniete sie sich auf den Boden und hob die Hände in der Luft, ihre Handflächen auf halber Höhe zueinander gerichtet. Sie murmelte unverständliche Worte, die sie wie ein Mantra immer wieder rezitierte. Schließlich begann ihr kleines Gesicht grün zu glühen, wobei der grüne Lichtschein allerdings von ihren Handflächen ausging. Ein grünlicher Strahl schoss plötzlich aus jeder Handfläche hervor, beide Strahlen vereinigten sich und zielten auf den Spalt in der Erde. Als der resultierende Strahl den Boden berührte, goss einer der beiden Wächter Wasser aus der Kristallkaraffe hinzu, wobei er darauf achtete nicht mit seinen großen bläulichen Händen in den grünen Strahl zu gelangen.

Snape beobachtete gebannt das Schauspiel. Dies war uralte Erdmagie. Er wusste wenig darüber, denn diese Art der Magie war Menschen nicht zugänglich. Wesen wie Elfen und Feen nutzen sie jedoch, ebenso wie die Steinkreaturen dies offenbar taten.

Aus dem Spalt in der Erde schlängelte sich nun langsam ein bleicher Keimling hervor, der seine Blätter dem grünen Strahl aus Medeoras Händen entgegenreckte. Er wuchs, sein Stängel wurde zunehmend dicker und stärker, und mehrere Sprosse brachen aus ihm hervor. Gezackte hellgrüne Blätter entfalteten sich, die mit silbrigen Härchen bedeckt waren. Schließlich erschienen an drei der kleinen Äste große, magnolienartige, weiße Blüten. Auf der Stirn der Elfe standen feine Schweißperlen, als der Lichtstrahl aus ihren Handflächen nun dunkler wurde und zu flackern begann. Er erstarb, und nun öffneten sich drei Blüten. Die Heilerin blickte auf, sah die Blüten und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, welches im nächsten Moment wieder einen ernsten und konzentrierten Ausdruck annahm.

In der Mitte der Blütenkelche erschienen nun silbrig-hell glänzende Flämmchen, leuchtend wie Funken. Die Elfe fuhr mit ihren kurzen brauen Fingern unter die Funken, die nun auf ihrem Fingerspitzen tanzten.

„Jetzt haltet den Menschenmann fest" sagte sie unvermittelt zu den beiden Wächtern, die schnell Snapes Arme und Fußgelenke ergriffen und mit ihren klauenartigen Händen wie in einem Schraubstock festhielten.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell von statten. Die Elfe setzte die Funken auf Snapes Zehen ab, und sofort schoss ein beißender Schmerz durch seine Füße und Beine. Er stöhnte laut auf. Es fühlte sich an, als ob seine Beine von innen verbrennen würden, er glühte förmlich. Hitze stieg durch seinen ganzen Körper und der Schweiß bildete sofort einen dichten, klebrigen Film auf seiner Haut. Dann – langsam – ließ das Brennen nach. Die Elfe kniete neben seinem Lager und sah ihn an:

„Schau mich an, Mensch. Du musst jetzt noch einmal tapfer sein".

Dann setzte sie die beiden letzten Flämmchen auf seiner Wange und seiner Nase ab, und sein Gesicht begann wie vorher seine Beine von innen zu verglühen. Er hörte sich schreien, und dann wurde es plötzlich dunkel.

Als er viel später wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sich sein Körper warm und angenehm leicht an. Die heftigen Schmerzen schienen verschwunden, er erinnerte sich kaum noch daran. Er sah sich um. Die beiden Wächter hatten sich wieder auf ihren Posten am Zugang des Gewölbes zurückgezogen. Die Berg-Elfe saß in sich versunken auf einem der Schemel und starrte ins Feuer, welches nun wieder unter dem Kessel loderte. Ihr braunes Gesicht sah müde, aber entspannt aus. Sobald sie Snapes Blick bemerkte, streckte sie sich und trat neben sein Lager.

„Nun, Mensch, wie ich sehe, geht es Dir bedeutend besser." Ihre braunen Augen ruhten prüfend auf ihm.

„ Du bist noch geschwächt, aber Du wirst bald wieder gehen können." Sie schwieg.

Dann zog sich ein sanftes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, und sie sagte bedauernd:

„Meine Aufgabe hier ist bald beendet. Meinem Patienten geht es besser. Ich lasse Dir noch eine Flasche mit einem Wurzelgebräu hier. Nimm später 7 Tropfen, pur. Es erhält die heilende Wirkung des weißen Mondblüten-Strauchs. Und hier in dem Mörser liegen einige Blätter. Gieße je eines mit heißem Wasser aus dem Kessel auf, und trinke stündlich eine Tasse von dem Sud. Das wird Dich stärken. Die Kiste dort hinten" – sie wies auf eine Kiste aus hellem geschliffenen Holz, die neben dem zweiten Schemel auf dem Boden stand – „enthält auch noch etwas für Dich. Ruhe Dich jetzt noch etwas aus, und dann kannst Du vorsichtig aufstehen." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Elfe" flüsterte Snape leise, „Medeora", setzte er heiser hinzu, ihren Namen das erste Mal aussprechend.

„Wie kann ich Dir jemals danken? Ich habe nichts…"

- aber sie viel ihm ins Wort: „und nichts ist es, dass ich begehre von Dir, Severus. Ich habe nur getan, was meine Pflicht ist – und meine Freude", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Pass auf Dich auf, Mensch. Du hast eine große Aufgabe vor Dir, die Dir all deine Kraft abfordern wird. Sammle Dich also."

„Was…" er zögerte, aber wenn er jetzt nicht fragte, würde sie fort sein und er würde von den Wächtern sicher keinerlei Antworten erhalten, „ …was haben die vor mit mir, diese Steinwesen?"

Er suchte ihren Blick, doch sie wich dem seinen aus. Sie blickte ins Feuer, und zuckte bedauernd die Schultern.

„Das, Severus, weiß ich nicht genau. Die Fürstin wird eine Entscheidung treffen. Hierbei ist sie an sehr alte Regeln und Gesetze gebunden. Aber sie hat bisher immer weise Entscheidungen gefunden. Jeder von uns hat einen Weg zu gehen, Severus, und eine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Meine ist das Heilen, und die deine…ach, wer weiß das schon?"

Sie sah ihn mit ihren runden, warmen braunen Augen an und lächelte wieder.

„Wenn die Dinge anders lägen" sagte Severus, „wenn es andere Zeiten wären, Medeora, würdest du mich einen Teil deiner Kunst lehren? Ich bin ein …ganz ansehnlicher Tränkebrauer, und habe Dir beim Brauen zugesehen. Ich würde gerne mit Dir arbeiten. Ich meine, ich hätte gerne mit dir gearbeitet" setzte er resigniert hinzu.

Medeora war mit einigen schnellen Trippelschritten an seinem Lager, sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, und strich dann mit einer fahrigen Bewegung ihrer kurzen, braunen Finger eine schwarze Strähne aus seinem Gesicht.

„Wenn es je andere Zeiten gäbe, dann würde ich dich mit Freude unterrichten, mein Kind", sagte sie.

Dann zwinkerte sie, und wischte mit der Hand über ihre Augen. „Wimper" meinte sie wenig überzeugend. Sie seufzte: „Viel Glück, Severus. Du wirst es brauchen", hörte er sie noch sagen, dann war die kleine Bergelfe in einem braunen Staubwirbel verschwunden.

Dort, wo sie gestanden hatte, lag auf dem Boden ein grünes Tüchlein. Severus streckte sich vorsichtig vom Lager her aus, und hob es auf. Es fühlte sich an wie Seide, war jedoch bei genauem Hinsehen von feinen Blattadern durchzogen. Er hob es an seine nun schmerzfreie Nase und schnupperte daran. Es duftete schwach nach Lavendel, Erde und Geborgenheit.

Wann hatte sie eigentlich begonnen, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, fragte sich Severus.

_Eigentlich sollte Voldemort in der Traumsequenz zu Anfang dieses Kapitel „Sag Servus, Severus" sagen, aber das konnte ich einfach nicht schreiben. Auch nicht „Sag zum Abschied leise Servus, Severus", obwohl ich jetzt die Melodie dieses Lieds nicht mehr aus dem Kopf kriege._

_Welches Lied passt denn Eurer Meinung nach zu einer Szene, in der Voldemort Severus umbringen will/umbringt?_

_Bitte denkt an den lila Button. Oder lest Ihr jetzt alle „Artemis Fowl"?_


	9. Der See

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Steinkreaturen, die Bergelfe, der See und was darin wohnt, die schrägen Orte und der Plot. (Wenn ich noch mehr erfinde, gehört mir mehr als J.K., haha)

Ich verdiene aber nix damit.

O

**An meine lieben reviewer:**

_Danke für Eure reviews!_

Blaubeermuffins und Pfefferminztee für Euch, wohl bekomm's.

**Trabekel** und **Abhaya: **Ich bin nur so schnell, weil ich noch krank geschrieben, aber schon wieder eher rekonvaleszent bin. Da habe ich bisschen Zeit. Der glückliche Zustand ist aber leider morgen vorbei. Und ich bin süchtig nach meinen Figuren, ehrlich, ich träume von denen …

Außerdem habe ich die Fortsetzung schon im Kopf und will dann endlich auch unser Wölfchen glücklich und unglücklich machen und durch haarsträubende Abenteuer jagen. Aber das muss warten. Eines nach dem anderen.

**Hallo, liebe Schwarzleser! Schön, dass Ihr auch wieder dabei seid!**

O

O

_Und jetzt noch eine **Warnung:**_

_**TASCHENTUCHALARM! **_

_Und hier der Soundtrack zu diesem Kapitel:_

_KUSCHELROCK 3, jede andere Ausgabe dürfte auch gehen. (Die Idee für die Angabe von passender Musik stammt von der genialen, megatollen textehexe, die den schönsten und besten Lupin aller Fanfictions ihr eigen nennt, der ist zum Sterben süß)_

_Und ich WIDME dieses Kapitel -leider posthum- dem großen Hans Chistian Andersen._

**O**

**O**

**Der See**

Er lehnte sich zurück gegen das Kissenbündel. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann zwang er sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er musste zumindest versuchen, hier raus zu kommen. Er versuchte vorsichtig, aufzustehen. Seine Beine trugen ihn ohne Probleme. Er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr.

„Mondblüten" flüsterte er leise vor sich hin, und schüttelte den Kopf. Und das ihm! Er stand aufrecht im Raum und fröstelte. Ohne die Decken war es trotz des Feuers unter dem Kessel kühl, und erst jetzt wurde ihm seine Nacktheit bewusst. Er brauchte etwas zum Anziehen, schließlich konnte er nicht nur mit einer Wolldecke umhüllt seiner Bestimmung entgegen gehen. Er war immer noch ein Snape!

Doch wo sollte er jetzt Kleidung herbekommen? Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er ging vorsichtig die wenigen Schritte bis zu der Holzkiste, die ihm die Elfe da gelassen hatte. Und richtig, seine Vermutung hatte ihn nicht getrogen. In der Kiste befanden sich weit geschnittene schwarze Hosen, ein schwarzer Umhang, außerdem ein dunkelgrüner Wollpullover und braune Stricksocken.

„Wenigstens sind es gedeckte Farben", knurrte der Slytherin leise, und dachte mit Schrecken an die grellbunten Tücher, aus denen Medeoras Kleidung bestanden hatte. Immerhin musste er nicht wie ein Papagei herumlaufen. Nachdem er die Kleider angezogen hatte, fühlte er sich wohler. Sie waren nicht das, was er als kleidsam bezeichnet hätte, aber sie passten erstaunlich gut und fühlten sich weich und warm an. ‚Keine Schuhe', stellte er irritiert fest.

Er ging mit seinem Becher und einem der Blätter aus dem Mörser zum Kessel und schöpfte eine Kelle heißes Wasser auf das Blatt. Er ließ den Tee fünf Minuten ziehen und begann dann folgsam, den heißen Kräuteraufguss in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. Er würde seine Kräfte so gut wie möglich sammeln.

Da es in dem kleinen Alkoven für ihn nichts weiter zu tun gab, beschloss er sich weiter im Gewölbe umzusehen. Insbesondere das Plätschern und Gurgeln, das er während der letzten Tage immer wieder gehört hatte, machte ihn neugierig.

Er folgte den flachen Stufen bis zum Amphitheater, und erkannte nun erst, wie riesig und gleichzeitig zerklüftet und verschachtelt das Gewölbe war. Es musste sich um ein großes Höhlenlabyrinth unterhalb von Voldemorts Burg handeln.

Von den beiden Wächtern war nichts zu sehen. Sollte er versuchen, durch den Gang, den sie ihn hier herunter geschleppt hatten zu fliehen? Nein, das war sinnlos. Er war halb ohnmächtig und die Umgebung stockduster gewesen, als sie ihn her gebracht hatten, er würde sich hoffnungslos verirren. Und selbst wenn er den Aufgang zur Steinernen Halle fand, was dann? Sicher würden sie ihn nicht einfach aus einem der Fenster des Wehrturmes springen oder durch das kupferne Tor spazieren lassen. Severus war sich sicher, dass er besser bewacht wurde, als dies offensichtlich war.

Er wandte sich also einem hinter dem Amphitheater liegenden Felsbogen zu, aus dem ein goldener Lichtschein hervor leuchtete. Auch das Plätschern kam aus dieser Richtung. Irgendwie zog es ihn fast „magisch" dorthin. Das war entschieden merkwürdig. Sein wacher Geist signalisierte „Alarm", aber sein Körper strebte unbeirrbar dem felsigen Torbogen zu.

Als er den Durchgang erreichte und sich hinter dem Bogen eine fast zwanzig Meter hohe Felsenkuppel seinem Blick öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem.

Weit unterhalb der hohen Decke lag ein grünlich schimmernder See. Oberhalb des Sees waren kleinere Felsbecken terrassenförmig über- und nebeneinander angeordnet, und ihr klares Wasser rann in kleinen Bächen und großen und mittleren Kaskaden schäumend dem See als tiefstem Punkt entgegen. Das Wasser entsprang einem Duzend kleinerer Quellen hoch oben im Felsen.

In See selbst schien an mehreren Stellen ein flackerndes Feuer zu brennen, das goldene Kreise in das grün schimmernde Becken malte.

In den felsigen Wänden der großen Höhle liefen sichtbare dicke Goldadern, die das Licht, welches der See ausstrahlte sowie das Licht der in einem satten gelb brennenden Fackeln, die überall angebracht waren, in leuchtendem Glitzern reflektierten.

Severus bewunderte den märchenhaften Ort, und vergaß für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl der Bedrohung, welches er noch einen Moment zuvor gespürt hatte. Er kletterte vorsichtig an einer weniger steilen Stelle über einige Felsen und näherte sich dem See. Das Gewässer schien ihn ebenso magisch anzuziehen wie es zuvor der Torbogen getan hatte. Er wollte die schimmernde Oberfläche berühren, sehen, wie sie sich um seine Finger kräuselte. Er setzte sich auf einen flachen Felsen, zog die Strümpfe aus und berührte vorsichtig mit dem großen Zeh das Wasser. Es war kalt, aber nicht unangenehm. Er krempelte die Hosen auf und ließ beide Füße ins Wasser baumeln.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er seine Füße: Sie waren vollständig geheilt. Er grinste. Nicht einmal Hornhaut oder eingewachsene Nägel waren nach der Heilung geblieben. Medeora hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. Seine Füße gefielen ihm, und es war irgendwie tröstlich, dass es etwas an seinem Körper gab, das man als schön bezeichnen konnte.

Als Kind hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber später als Jungendlichem war ihm schmerzhaft bewusst geworden, dass sein Aussehen wohl nie zu seinen Pluspunkten zählen würde. Hager und dürr, mit bleicher, teigiger Haut, permanent fettigen Haaren, und bestenfalls „prominenter" Nase war er stets nur ein Zaungast des gesellschaftlichen Lebens in Hogwarts gewesen. Mädchen – zumindest solche, für die er sich interessiert hätte, und auch das waren nur wenige – hatten ihn als Freund eindeutig nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Selbst einfach Freunde zu finden war für ihn aufgrund seiner Herkunft aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen in Slytherin schwierig gewesen, von den anderen Häusern ganz zu schweigen.

Er war und blieb auch später ein Außenseiter. Zwar hatte er sich mit seinem überlegenen Intellekt, eiserner Disziplin, Fleiß und Härte nach außen und gegen sich selbst einen gewissen Respekt in seinem Haus erarbeitet. Den Wunsch, verstanden und geliebt zu werden, hatte er jedoch früh ad acta gelegt, und sich selbst hinter einer Mauer aus Abweisung versteckt.

Nur einmal war jemand durch diese Mauer gedrungen, hatte hinter die kühle Fassade geblickt und die Hände nach dem wahren Severus ausgestreckt, einmal. Sie war so…

- aber wie sie gewesen war, diesem Gedanken konnte der verschlossene Slytherin jetzt nicht mehr nachhängen, weil ein lautes Geräusch ihn aufhorchen ließ.

Etwas klatschte auf das Wasser, und dann hörte er ein helles Lachen. Kurz darauf sah er, wer oder vielmehr was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte. Eine goldglänzende Flosse winkte ihm vom anderen Ufer des Sees zu, und dann schoss etwas Glitzerndes, Großes unter der Wasseroberfläche auf ihn zu. Schnell versuchte er die Füße aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, aber nicht schnell genug. Eine schmale weiße Hand mit langen goldenen Nägeln hatte sich um sein rechtes Fußgelenk geschlossen und hielt ihn fest. Er zog, aber er war nicht kräftig genug, um sich zu befreien. Dann erschien ein Kopf und aus einer Flut von goldblondem Haar erhob sich ein Gesicht über die Wasseroberfläche und grüne Augen blickten ihn an. Grün mit tanzenden goldenen Lichtern darin, wie der See selbst.

„Hallo, Severus", sagte die Nixe, denn eine solche war es unzweifelhaft, die hier vor ihm auftauchte.

„Woher kennst Du meinen Namen?" fragte der Zauberer überrascht und für einen Moment die unzweifelhafte Gefahr, in der er sich befand, ignorierend.

„Oh, und du willst Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lehren, und weißt nicht, warum ich deinen Namen kenne?" Sie lachte hell.

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung" gab er zu, nun noch mehr verwirrt.

„Ich weiß alles was du denkst, solange du in mein Wasser eintauchst."

„Dann lass mich los!"

„Das willst Du ja gar nicht wirklich" antwortet sie, und ein wissendes Lächeln spielte um ihre vollen, dunkelroten Lippen.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie Recht hatte. Er wollte nicht fort, er wollte im Gegenteil näher heran und mehr von diesem merkwürdigen Wesen sehen. Sie sah ihn an, und ihr Blick war gleichzeitig herausfordernd und einladend, als sie ihm ihre zweite blasse Hand anbot. Er ergriff sie, und sie fühlte sich kalt an, kalt, aber angenehm. Sie zog ihn langsam in das kühle Wasser, und das Grün ihrer Augen und des Sees vereinigten sich in einem Wirbel kühler Farben, als sein Mund den ihren in einem sein Bewusstsein löschenden Kuss traf.

Was war geschehen? Severus tauchte aus einem Wirbel von Farben auf und langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Loreley.

Ihren Namen kannte er, sobald er vollständig von ihr unter die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche gezogen worden war. Von dem Moment an, in welchem sie ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen hatte, war sein Herz von einem einzigen goldenen Akkord in Dur erfüllt. Sie hatte ihn seiner Kleidungsstücke entledigt, und in der folgenden, von ihm nicht mehr einschätzbaren Zeitspanne nach endlosen, fordernden Küssen jeden Punkt an seinem Körper gefunden und berührt, der einer wissenden und zärtlichen Hand bedurfte. Sie kannte jeden Gedanken, jeden geheimen Wunsch, den er nie gewagt hätte auszusprechen, und selbst die Wünsche, von denen er selbst nicht geahnt hatte, dass sie in seinem Herzen vorhanden waren.

Er fühlte sich so vollständig angenommen wie er es seit seiner frühen Kindheit nicht mehr gewesen war. Sie pries leise in sein Ohr murmelnd die Schönheit seiner filigranen Hände, die Weichheit der dunklen Haare auf seiner Brust, seine hohen Wangenknochen und die Tiefe seiner schwarzen Augen. Ihre Worte erreichten direkt sein Herz, fielen tief in seine Seele und heilten. Sie heilten Verletzungen, die ihm seine Vergangenheit zugefügt hatte, Risse, an die er selbst sich kaum mehr erinnerte, weil er sie in seinem Inneren vergraben hatte. Die feinen Narben auf der Seele, die frühe Schläge, harsche Worte, abfällige Blicke über Jahre und Jahrzehnte hinterlassen hatten, schlossen sich, nur einen letzten Schatten des Schmerzes zurück lassend. Ihre Berührungen setzten ein inneres Feuer in Brand, welches wärmend durch seine Venen pulsierte und alle Angst und Not der letzten Tage vergessen ließ. Schließlich zog sich die Spannung und Hitze in einem Punkt unterhalb seiner Körpermitte pochend zusammen, sein Herz schien auszusetzen und er explodierte in einem Wirbelsturm aus Licht, Wasser und Farbe.

Später – als er neben ihr in einem der kleineren, höher gelegenen und sehr warmen Becken lag und gedankenverloren ihre Brüste streichelte und dabei dem leichten Schlagen ihrer goldenen Schwanzflosse zu sah, - erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie in diesem besonderen Moment anstatt des glänzenden Fischschwanzes zwei durchaus wohlgeformte Beine gehabt hatte, die sich um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatten.

„Wer bist Du wirklich? Warum bist Du so, so...ist das so…besonders mit dir, so anders?" fragte er sie.

Es war besonders gewesen. Severus verfügte zwar über nicht über außergewöhnlich zahlreiche Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet der körperlichen Liebe, aber er hatte in Kreisen der Todesser aufgrund seines schnellen Aufstiegs in den Inneren Kreis der Macht genug Möglichkeiten gehabt, mit Frauen zusammen zu sein. Selbst wenn er sich dabei stets bewusst gewesen war, dass diese Frauen ausschließlich die Position, welche er bekleidete für ihre eigenen Pläne nutzen wollten, so waren doch einige hinreichend befriedigende Erlebnisse dabei gewesen – physisch betrachtet.

Eine solche Einheit von Geist und Körper, eine solche Hingabe wie die, die er in Loreleys Armen verspürt hatte, war jedoch für ihn unbekanntes Terrain. Sie hatte ihn angenommen, ohne dass sein Status, seine Nähe zum Dunklen Lord eine Rolle spielte.

„Warum ich so bin? Oh, einfach gute alte Magie", lachte sie hell. „Es liegt in meinem Blut und Wasser."

„Blut?"

„Ja, magisches Blut, hell und klar, wie dieses Wasser. Du liegst gerade darin".

„In deinem Blut?"

„In meinem Wasser, meinem Blut, nenn es wie Du willst." Sie zwinkerte. „Du bist in mir", lächelte sie anzüglich, und sah dabei gleichzeitig aus wie die Unschuld in Person.

Severus sagte: „Ich wusste, dass Sirenen mit ihrem Gewässer verbunden sind, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, das es so eine Verbindung ist."

„Sirenen? Das meinst Du nicht ernst!"

Ihre Augen funkelten plötzlich, und das Wasser um sie herum begann zu schäumen, als helles Grün in ihre weißen Wangen strömte. Severus spürte sofort, dass er sie verärgert hatte, doch als er sich entschuldigen wollte, wusste sie es bereits, und die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich nur noch ein wenig.

Jeden einzelnen seiner Gedanken schien sie zu kennen, bevor er ihn noch zu Ende gebracht hatte. Auch er hatte das Gefühl, sie zu kennen, sie schien jedoch innerlich nicht aus Gedanken und Charakterzügen, Stärken und Schwächen, sondern ausschließlich aus Farben und Emotionen zu bestehen.

Doch ihm war es egal. Er war bei ihr, und er würde ewig hier bleiben bei ihr in diesem magischen See, wenn sie ihn ließ. Sie war – perfekt, für ihn geschaffen. Vielleicht würde er auch einen Fischschwanz entwickeln, nicht golden, sondern silbern und grün. Seine Gedanken drifteten davon in die Sorglosigkeit eines ewigen Träumens mit Loreley.

„Severus…" ihre Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Träumen, „Severus, ich glaubte, du brauchst ein bisschen Nachhilfe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ja, ich bin mit diesem Wasser verbunden, ein Kind meines Gewässers wie eine gemeine Sirene, aber ich bin mehr als das. Ich BIN der See. Ich habe eine andere Bestimmung als eine Sirene. Ich ziehe keine Männer unter Wasser um sie zu verführen und dann zu töten oder in Meerschaum zu verwandeln."

„mmmh…", er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem langen Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und ließ sich in diesen Kuss fallen, löste sich jedoch bald wieder von ihm.

„Das mit dem Verführen war aber phantastisch, und wenn ich zu Meerschaum werden muss, um bei Dir zu sein, ist das eben so", sagte Severus enthusiastisch, doch in seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Unsicherheit mit. Er hatte eine dunkle Ahnung.

„Severus, ich habe eine Bestimmung." Sie hielt ihn von sich und sah ihm ernst in die dunklen Augen.

„Ich bin eine Nixe, eine Seejungfrau. Wir heilen Seelen, die uns gesandt werden. Es ist kein Zufall, dass du meinen See, dass du mich gefunden hast. Sobald du in mich eintauchst, bin ich dein, und ich bin so, wie du dir eine Frau an deiner Seite wünschst. Ich lese deine Gedanken und Wünsche, solange du in meinem See bist. Dein Wunsch bestimmt mein Handeln. "

„Dann wünsche ich mir, dass du immer an meiner Seite bist. Ich will hier bei dir sein. Ich verzichte auf die Welt da draußen. Sie bedeutet mir nichts. Dort wartet ohnehin nur ein steiniges Ende auf mich."

„Aber Severus, dies hier ist nur auf Zeit. Sobald du diesen See verlässt, werden deine Gefühle für mich sterben."

„Nein, das werden sie nicht!" Er sprach nun mit seiner leisen intensiven Stimme auf sie ein und seine dunklen Augen funkelten. „Ich liebe dich, Loreley. Siehst du das denn nicht? Ich habe das noch nie zu einer Frau gesagt. Ich hatte niemals solche Gefühle für irgendjemanden wie ich sie für Dich hege. Bitte, Loreley…", er sah sie flehend an.

„Severus, es tut mir leid." Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Es war ein altes Ritual und sie kannte die Zauberformeln, um ihn zu entbinden. „Meine Aufgabe ist es, dich so zu heilen, dass du deiner Bestimmung folgen kannst. Du wirst es jetzt nicht verstehen, aber ohne dich ist das Licht verloren. Du musst deinen Weg weitergehen. Und das kannst du nicht, wenn du dich in meinem See vor der Welt versteckst."

In seinen schwarzen Augen glomm ein Funken des Verstehens. „Nur auf Zeit, das war es von Beginn an, nicht wahr?" In seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerten hell schimmernde Tränen. Merlin, er würde schon wieder weinen.

Sie nickte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er akzeptieren würde, wenn sie ihn an seine Pflicht gemahnte und ihm sagte, dass seine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt war. Außerdem implizierten ihre Worte konkrete Hoffnung, dass ihm keine Hinrichtung bevorstand, und sie wusste genau, dass sein scharfer Verstand ihren versteckten Hinweis nicht übersehen hatte. Und er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Es…es tut schrecklich weh", sagte er gepresst. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein", flüsterte sie leise und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Und dann weinte er. Sein Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt, als die ungeweinten Tränen langer Jahre sich ihren Weg vom Grunde seiner Seele herauf bahnten. Sein lautes Schluchzen hallte hohl von den Felsen wider. Sie hielt ihn, wiegte ihn und als sein Weinen schließlich erstarb, und er sich kraftlos und matt gegen ihren Oberkörper lehnte, sein Gesicht hinter einem Vorgang aus schwarzen Haaren verbergend, stimmte sie ein uraltes Klagelied an, und ihre schöne Altstimme klang noch lange durch die gold glitzernde Höhle und über den See.

O

O

O

_Wenn das nicht Romantik pur ist, weiß ich's auch nicht. _

_Ach, Severus, wie gerne wären wir jetzt alle an Loreleys' Stelle (schmacht!). Aber leider wird sie ihn wohl wieder rausrücken müssen, denn unser Held hat ja noch Pflichten (Seufz)_

_Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Und keine Angst, es gibt bald wieder echte Abenteuer zu bestehen für unseren dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. Dann muss er nämlich eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung treffen, und so heißt dann auch das 10. Kapitel._

_TBC soon. ( ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum die Leute die Abkürzung für „Tuberculose" unter ihre Kapitel setzen, dann hat mir jemand gesagt, ich sei echt ein SCHAF, denn es heißt „to be continued" und hat nix mit fiesen kleinen Tuberkelbiestern zu tun , woraus eindeutig folgt: fanfiction macht schlau!)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure Slytherene_


	10. Die Entscheidung

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Steinkreaturen, die Bergelfe, der See und was darin wohnt, die schrägen Orte und der Plot. Ich verdiene nix damit.

O

_**An meine lieben Reviewer:**_

_Danke für Eure reviews!_

_Ich wollte noch eine Runde Taschentücher ausgeben, aber die braucht Ihr ja gar nicht!_

_Deshalb heuteErdnüsse und Cola, es wird weniger romantisch, dafür ein bischen düsterer (armer Severus!)_

_**Trabekel:**Ja, das verrate ich noch. _

_**Noir13atra:** Medeora wird er noch brauchen, das hast Du recht. Ob wir Loreley noch einmal begegnen...abwarten.Ich will es einfach nicht verraten._

_**MimiK:** Wie schön, dass Du noch dabei bist. Aber Folter ?- na hör mal, er hatte eine heiße Nacht __:-) , was will er mehr?_

_**Hallo, liebe Schwarzleser! Lesen wirklich nur drei Leute meine Geschichte? Wie wäre es mit einem „Ich sage nicht, wer ich bin, aber in bin an Bord und das gerne?"**_

_Auch heute gibt es eine Soundtrack-Empfehlung:_

_Für den ersten Teil des Kapitels Mozarts „Requiem", und sobald es richtig laut wird in der Story (das merkt Ihr dann schon) die „Carmina Burana."_

_Die Widmung geht noch einmal an Hans-Christian Andersen._

**o**

**o**

**Die Entscheidung**

Als Severus in Loreleys Umarmung erwachte, geschah dies mit einem Entschluss. Er würde seine persönlichen Bedürfnisse niemals vor seine Pflichten gegenüber der Seite des Lichts stellen. Sie hatte zu ihm von seiner Aufgabe gesprochen, und er hatte genau zugehört und verstanden. Es gab also einen Plan, und er war ein Teil davon. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer diesen Plan geschmiedet hatte und welche Rolle er selbst darin spielte, aber er vertraute der schönen Nixe, die friedlich neben ihm schlief. Er küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit durchflutete ihn, als sie ihre grünlich golden glitzernden Augen öffnete und ihn ansah.

„Mein Liebling, es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen, nicht wahr?" fragte er, während seine Finger durch ihr langes goldblondes Haar glitten.

Sie nickte.

Sie küsste ihn sanft und ließ sich lässig über die Kante des kleinen Beckens in den tiefen See am Grund der Höhle fallen. Es gab einen mächtigen Spritzer und platschte gewaltig. Sie schoss durch das Wasser, katapultierte sich hoch und tauchte in einem eleganten Bogen wieder in das Wasser ein. Er musste unwillkürlich lachen, als sie sich wie ein Delfin gebärdete. Er kletterte vorsichtig in den See hinab und schwamm in langen Zügen durch das tiefe Grün. Er hatte niemals schwimmen gelernt, aber hier erschienen die Bewegungen natürlicherweise zu seinen Fähigkeiten zu zählen.

„Du schwimmst, als wärest du am Meer aufgewachsen", lobte sie sein neu erworbenes Können.

„Komm her zu mir, Flipper!" er öffnete die Arme, und als sie heran glitt, schloss er sie sanft in eine innige Umarmung. „Wird es aufhören, so wehzutun?" fragte er, und seine dunklen Augen sahen sie an, ein Schatten von Angst in seinem Blick.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „ _Mir_ bleibt der Schmerz für immer."

Dann flüsterte sie: „Es war etwas ganz besonderes mit dir, Severus. Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Mann. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr ernstes Gesicht: „Aber Du wirst den Schmerz vergessen, sobald du das Wasser meines Sees, sobald du mich verlassen hast."

Er presste sie an sich. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich sanft an seinen. Ihre Stimme zitterte kaum merklich, als sie sagte: „Am Ufer findest du deine Kleider, Severus. Wenn Du meine Halle verlässt, dreh' dich nicht um. Geh durch den Torbogen, und was auch immer hinter dem Tor geschieht, bleibe ruhig. Vertraue mir. Willst du mir vertrauen, egal was dort geschieht?"

Er nickte stumm. Ja, er vertraute ihr. Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, ihre langen Wimpern beschatteten ihre Wange.

„Sieh mich an", forderte er. „Ich liebe dich."

Ihre langen Finger strichen sanft über seine Wange, ihr Blick war verschleiert von Tränen.

„Geh' jetzt, Severus. Es ist hohe Zeit."

Er drehte sich zum Ufer und zog sich an einem der vielen Felsen hoch. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als wolle es in seiner Brust zerspringen.

‚Nicht umdrehen' befahl er sich selbst. Er ahnte, warum. Er würde nicht gehen, wenn er sie jetzt noch einmal ansah. Er fand seine Kleidung, und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie vollständig trocken war.

Er ging zunächst zögernd in Richtung des felsigen Torbogens, doch mit jedem Schritt verebbte der Schmerz in seiner Brust, und machte einer ruhigen Gelassenheit Platz. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gesicht, ihren Körper, ihre Küsse. Und daran, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte. Es war eine glückliche Erinnerung, und sie tat nicht weh.

Als Severus Snape durch den Torbogen schritt, schloss sich dieser von selbst hinter ihm. Snape sah zu spät die Wächter und versuchte, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen. Mit dem Rücken stieß er gegen eine massive raue Felswand.

Hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, nachdem er aus dem See gestiegen war, hätte er vielleicht ihr leises Flüstern hören können.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus."

Sie war aus dem Wasser gestiegen und ihm nachgelaufen, jeder Schritt wie tausend Nadelstiche in ihren nun menschlichen Füßen stechend. Als sich die Felswand hinter seiner schlanken, dunklen Gestalt schloss, erloschen die Fackeln an den Wänden der goldenen Halle und die Feuer im grün glänzenden See, und im letzten goldenen Flackern des Lichts glitzerte eine Schaumkrone auf dem schwarzen Felsboden.

Loreleis Lied war verstummt.

* * *

Auf der anderen Seite des Torbogens traten zwei graue steinerne Wächter mit erhobenen Lanzen auf Severus zu. 

Ihre stumpfen Augen glommen schwach in milchigem Blau und trübem Rot. Einer der beiden hielt ihm wortlos ein paar silbern glänzender Ketten hin, und Severus streckte resignierend seine Hände vor und ließ sich fesseln. Was für einen Sinn sollte es schon haben, hier Widerstand zu leisten? In nur wenigen Sekunden hatte der Slytherin seine ausweglose Situation erfasst:

Außer den beiden Wächtern, die ihn am Torbogen empfangen hatten, waren noch an die zweihundert weitere der Steinkreaturen anwesend. Wächter sicherten den Eingang des Gewölbes sowie die Wege zu den Alkoven. Die Plätze des Amphitheaters waren voll besetzt. Zweihundert funkelnde Augenpaare blitzen auf, als er sie nun ansah. Sie mussten ihn erwartet haben.

Hatte Loreley ihn verraten? Nein, das konnte, es durfte einfach nicht sein.

Dem Bogen gegenüber, ihn welchem er sich noch mit seinen Wächtern befand, war im offenen Teil des Rundes eine Art Tribüne aufgebaut. Roter Samt bildete die hintere Begrenzung dieses Aufbaus, während die thronartigen Sessel mit grünem Brokat bezogen waren, der mittlere Sitz leicht erhöht. Zur Rechten der Tribüne befand sich eine Loge. In dieser Loge standen drei prächtige, hohe aus schwarzem Holz gedrechselte und mit vielen Schnitzereien verzierte Stühle. Sie waren mit dunklem Leder überzogen. Die aufwändigen Schnitzereien hatten die Gestalt von Schlangen, und diese schienen sich um die Lehnen und Beine der auffälligen Sitzmöbel zu winden. Ihre Augen waren funkelnde Smaragde und blitzen fast ebenso wie die Augen der Monster auf den Rängen. Vor der Loge hing ein grünsamtener Überhang, auf dem sich eine silberne Schlange träge räkelte.

‚Welche Freude' dachte Severus sarkastisch, ‚mein Haussymbol'.

Hinter den drei Stühlen jedoch waren schwarze Samtvorhänge drapiert, auf denen ein Totenschädel mit einer Schlange das Licht der wenigen brennenden Fackeln reflektierte. Das Dunkle Mal! Die Loge war ebenso unbesetzt wie die Tribüne.

Severus Blick glitt über die Wesen in den Reihen. Sie zeigten die gleiche Mannigfaltigkeit wie oben in der Steinernen Halle. Einige meinte er fast wieder zu erkennen. Ihre Gesichter waren unergründlich, sofern deren Mimik überhaupt interpretierbar war. Die Mienen deuteten, wie auch das verhaltene Raunen, auf eine gewisse Anspannung hin. Hier würde ein außergewöhnliches Ereignis stattfinden, und Severus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle bei dieser Aufführung spielen würde.

‚Die geben heute nicht „Dantes Inferno" oder „Dantons Tod", sondern „Die Leiden des jungen S." 'orakelte Severus finster, wobei sich bei dem Gedanken an das Wort „jung" seine Lippen unwillkürlich kräuselten. Er fühlte sich gesund, stark und in diesem Zusammenhang auch jung, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Außerdem fühlte er sich ausgesprochen lebendig. Vielleicht war dies ja typisch, sich angesichts einer solch tödlichen Bedrohung besonders lebendig zu fühlen, vielleicht war es auch nur das Adrenalin, welches durch seine Adern rauschte und sein Herz auf zweihundert Schläge in der Minute hochjagte. Da war immer noch Voldemorts Urteil.

Er lehnte sich zurück gegen die felsige Wand, und ihre Kühle und Festigkeit schien ihm Sicherheit zu geben. Hinter dieser Wand lag Loreleys See, und sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle Vertrauen haben, was immer auch geschehe. Sein Puls und seine Atmung wurden ruhiger.

Auf einmal kam Bewegung in die Szenerie vor ihm. Die Fackeln erstrahlten in hellem Gelb, Licht durchflutete das unterirdische Gewölbe und die Steinwesen verstummten und blickten zum Eingang hin. Die Pforte öffnete sich, und als erstes betraten zwei Fackelträger den Raum und nahmen neben der Tür Aufstellung. Nun schwoll ein Gesang an, tiefe Bässe intonierten ein melodiöses Summen, das näher kam und in einen mehrstimmigen Chorgesang überging, bei dem ein Rezitator die Melodien und Worte vorgab, die die anderen Sänger inbrünstig wiederholen. Es klang wie gregorianische Gesänge. Die Strophen kamen einer Zeitreise nah, stellte Severus fest, denn sie wurden in ihm zunächst unbekannten Sprachen, später jedoch Altgriechisch, Latein und Französisch vorgetragen. Severus verstand nur Fragmente der Texte, die Worte „Opfer", „Blut" und „Stein" kamen –so erschien es ihm- besonders häufig darin vor.

‚Das lässt ja hoffen' bemerkte Severus leise ironisch wie zu sich selbst. Die Sänger, ein Chor von etwa einem Duzend mit dunkelblauen Kutten bekleideter Steinkreaturen, erschienen nun in der Höhle. Sie setzten ihren feierlichen Gesang fort, und Severus verlor sich schließlich der beängstigenden Situation zum Trotz in der Musik. Sie war wunderschön.

Hätte Severus Snape dem Unterricht in alten Sprachen der Zauberei als Schüler mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wäre ihm nicht entgangen, das auch die Worte „Hoffnung" und „Wandlung" überdurchschnittlich häufig in den getragenen Chorälen vorkamen.

Severus tauchte wie aus einer tiefen Trance aus der Musik auf, als die Stimmen der Sänger nun von hohen, glockenhellen Frauenstimmen überlagert wurden. Der dunkle, melancholische Gesang der Männer bildete nun einen Klangteppich, über dem die jubilierenden Soprane wie eine Schar kleiner Vögel hin- und her schwirrten, während die Akkorde der sanfte Altstimmen wie mächtige Schwäne auf einem See über ihn dahin glitten.

Durch den Durchgang schritt nun mit unbestreitbarer Eleganz der „Chor der Jungfrauen", wie Severus sie in Gedanken taufte. Auch sie waren Steinkreaturen, aber im Gegensatz zu den grauen Wesen auf den Rängen und den männlichen Sängern wirkten sie wie menschliche Frauen, die in lebende Edelsteine verwandelt worden waren. Ihre Klauen und Schwingen sowie die weißen Fangzähne nahm er kaum wahr, so gefangen war er in dem Zauber, den die schmalen, farbigen Körper ausstrahlten. Der Mädchenchor trug weiße Togen und hellblaue Umhänge aus einem fließenden Stoff.

Sie intonierten eine Hymne, der er nur das wiederkehrende „Elle vient, la ducesse", „die Fürstin kommt", entnehmen konnte.

„Ihr Auftritt, Majestät" flüsterte er zynisch, und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Eingang zu, durch den die Sängerinnen herein gekommen waren.

Der Gesang schwoll an, erfüllte jeden Winkel der Halle und wurde vielstimmig von den Wänden zurückgegeben. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte Severus, dass sich alle Kreaturen von ihren steinernen Sitzen erhoben hatten und in die Hymne mit eingestimmt hatten. Es war ein mächtiger Chor, und Severus hatte das Gefühl, mitten in der „Carmina burana" zu stehen.

Mit dem letzten Akkord trat die Fürstin begleitet von Lapidis und Martialis in die Halle ein. Die drei großen Gestalten bestiegen die Tribüne und nahmen die für sie vorgesehenen Plätze ein. Nun setzten sich auch die anderen Wesen.

Die Fürstin trug ein bodenlanges schwarzes Gewand mir einem hohen Stehkragen. Die geflochtenen weißen Zöpfe waren auf ihrem Kopf zu einer hohen Krone aufgesteckt und auf ihrer Stirn glänzte ein in einem Silberreif eingefasster Diamant.

In der Halle kehrte erwartungsvolle Stille ein.

Der alte Schlüsselmeister, der schon das alabasterne Tor geöffnet hatte, trat nun in die Mitte des Rundes und schlug mit einem silbernen Zeremonienstab, in dessen Knauf ein riesiger Rubin eingearbeitet war, dreimal auf den Boden.

Er gab den beiden Wächtern die Severus gefesselt hatten einen Wink, und sie führten ihn ins Zentrum der Arena. Ein Raunen hob an, als die Zuschauer Severus nun im Licht sahen. Er stand aufrecht und blickte zu ihrer Fürstin hinüber, deren Blick er standhielt. Ja, dies war eine andere Erscheinung als der gebrochene Mann, der von den Dienern des Dunklen Lords, des Herrn ihres Schlosses in ihre Halle geschleift worden war. Wie hatten sie gewünscht, die beiden feisten Männer, die sie so sehr hassten, in ihren kalten, harten Klauen erschlaffen zu sehen, doch die Zwei waren wohlweislich aus der Halle verschwunden, bevor die Nacht gekommen war.

Das Raunen schwoll an zu einem Murren, als einer der Wächter versuchte, den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer auf die Knie zu zwingen. Er verfügte über enorme Kräfte, und Severus' Knie hätten sicher im nächsten Augenblick nachgegeben, wenn die Fürstin dem Wächter nicht mit einer befehlenden Geste bedeutet hätte, den Slytherin aufrecht stehen zu lassen. Das Murren erstarb.

Martialis, der zu ihrer Linken saß, reichte der Fürstin nun ein in Leder gebundenes altes Buch mit goldenen Seiten. Sie öffnete es, und las daraus mit klarer, dunkler Stimme vor. Der Text war formelhaft und schwierig, zumindest für jemanden, der des Französischen nur sehr eingeschränkt mächtig war wie Severus Snape (_und die Autorin dieser FF_).

Er verstand den französischen Text nicht vollständig, es ging jedoch eindeutig um alte Gesetze, die Vollstreckung eines Urteils, Rache und Freiheit. Es war Severus nicht möglich, aus der Reaktion des Publikums Zustimmung oder Ablehnung heraus zu lesen. Die Kreaturen, welche ihn zu Hunderten umringten wie ein gigantischer grauer Steinkreis gaben keinen Laut von sich.

Jetzt jedoch erhob sich die Fürstin und sprach ihn an.

„Ich bin Nuriyya, Erste und Herrin des Volks der Gargoyles. Wir haben lange auf dich gewartet, Severus Snape."

Das war nicht unbedingt das, was der schwarzhaarige Slytherin erwartet hatte. Er sah sie ungläubig an. Gewartet, auf ihn?

Sie fuhr in ihrer Rede fort: „Die alten Prophezeiungen sprechen schon lange davon, dass der Eine kommen wird, der das Blut der alten Völker in sich vereint, der Dunklen Macht die Stirn bietet und das graue Volk von seinem Fluch erlösen wird. Es ist über eintausend Jahre her, dass wir hoffen durften, diesen Einen gefunden zu haben. Doch er hat sich vom Licht abgewandt und ist in die Finsternis gegangen."

Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und ihr Blick schien sich für einen kurzen Moment in der Ferne zu verlieren. Dann sprach sie weiter.

„Nun stehst Du in unserer Mitte, Zauberer. Du hast dem Dunklen Schlossherrn die Stirn geboten, indem Du ihn über Jahre betrogen und dabei an jedem einzelnen Tag Dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hast. Viele Leben sind durch Dich der hellen Seite der Macht erhalten geblieben."

‚Und etliche unschuldige Tote gehen auf mein Konto' dachte Severus, und die Schuldgefühle erfassten ihn wie eine kalte Welle.

„Ich weiß, dass Du getötet hast auf der Dunklen Seite", sagte die alte Fürstin, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Sein entsetzter Blick traf den ihren, konnte hier jeder seine verdammten Gedanken lesen?

Doch die Fürstin hob wieder an: „Du hast die Dunklen Künste gelebt, Magier, Du weißt wie es ist, auf dieser Seite zu stehen. Und dennoch, auch wenn Dir Deine Macht viel bedeutet hat, hast Du sie aufgegeben und letztendlich eine andere Entscheidung getroffen, sonst wärest Du heute nicht hier in unserer Halle."

Severus zuckte zusammen, als von den Rängen erster Beifall ertönte.

Wieder sah die Fürstin ihn an, und ihr Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren: „Du hast Dich doch endgültig entschieden, Severus Snape?"

Severus erschauderte. Er sah sich um. Mehr als hundert glühende Augenpaare waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Sie erwarteten eine Antwort. Doch war er bereit, ihnen eine Antwort zu geben?

Ganz so einfach war es nicht. Er hatte sich gegen den Dunklen Lord entschieden, weil nur dies seinem Leben einen Halt geben konnte, weil nur der Kampf gegen Voldemort die nagenden Schuldgefühle, die ihn innerlich auffraßen, wenigstens zeitweise wenn nicht besänftigen, so doch zumindest betäuben konnte. Das Gefühl, sein Leben für den Orden zu riskieren war wie eine Droge, eine bittere Medizin, die seine eigene Schäbigkeit und Wertlosigkeit vernebelte, ohne sie jemals auslöschen zu können. Zu Anfang, nachdem er sich Dumbledore anvertraut hatte, hatte er noch die Hoffnung gehabt, seine Schuld abtragen zu können, irgendwann mit heiler Seele aus dem Dunkel zurückkehren zu können. Als er jedoch die ersten Menschen vor dem Zugriff der Todesser gerettet hatte, erkannte er, dass ein Leben ein anderes nicht aufwog. Für ihn gab es keinen Weg zurück ins Licht.

Und nun stand er hier in dieser Halle und wurde wieder vor eine Wahl gestellt.

„Habe ich eine Wahl?" fragte er mehr sich selbst, dann erst bemerkte er, dass er diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Wir haben immer die Wahl, Severus Snape", entgegnete Lapidis nun mit dunkler Stimme, erhob sich und trat von der Tribüne herunter und auf Severus zu. Seine grünen Augen funkelten, doch seine Stimme blieb ruhig, als er sprach: „Viele Jahrhunderte haben wir auf Dich gewartet, dunkler Zauberer. Wenn Du Dich nicht zum Licht bekennen kannst, werden wir Dich frei lassen. Dann magst Du deinen Weg in der Finsternis suchen. Aber er wird Dich nirgends mehr hin führen. Wir jedoch werden auf ewig im Dunkel der Nacht gefangen bleiben. Solltest Du Dich jedoch endgültig für das Licht, und nicht nur gegen die Finsternis entscheiden, werden wir Dir zur Seite stehen in Deinem Kampf." Er nickte Severus zu und sah ihn wartend an.

Severus schwieg. Ihm war schwindlig von der Fülle der Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten und ihn in einen Mahlstrom der widerstrebenden Gefühle zogen.

Er hatte abgeschlossen mit seiner gesamten Existenz, als der Junge ihn an Voldemort verraten hatte und seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Die Zeit in Voldemorts Kerker, die Folter, das alles hatte ihm den Abschied von seinem armseligen Leben leichter gemacht. Es war vorbei gewesen, seine Zeit war abgelaufen.

Und nun stand er hier, und diese furchtbaren Kreaturen forderten ihn auf, von vorne zu beginnen, sich dem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord wieder zu stellen, weiter zu leiden.

Er war so leer und erschöpft gewesen, als sie ihn die Gänge hinunter gezerrt hatten und er sich vom Mondlicht verabschiedet hatte.

Doch dann – ja, er hatte sich ausgebrannt gefühlt, leer, aber das war _vorher_ gewesen. Vor Medeora mit ihren flinken braunen Fingern, vor Loreley, in deren Umarmung er wieder zu sich gefunden hatte, und vor der Stimme, die ihm im Traum so sicher gesagt hatte: „Deine Zeit wird kommen." Seine vorherigen Gedanken waren die eines verzweifelten Mannes mit verletzter Seele gewesen, doch nun war seine Seele heil. Er fühlte noch die Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte, aber das war in einer anderen Zeit gewesen.

Er war weder schäbig noch wertlos, das hatten ihm Medeora und vor allem Loreley gezeigt, sein Leben war nicht armselig, und er würde es nicht noch einmal wegwerfen und für die falsche Sache einsetzen. Er hatte einen hohen Preis bezahlt und die Zeit der Sühne lag hinter ihm.

Seine Entscheidung hatte er bereits getroffen, als er Loreleys Halle verlassen hatte, doch nun sie manifestierte sich endgültig und eine wilde Freude ließ sein Herz jetzt wieder schneller schlagen und seine Augen leuchten.

Er würde einen neuen Anfang machen, eine neue Chance bekommen.

„Ich habe mich endgültig entschieden, Fürstin." Seine Stimme klang rau, aber er sprach laut und deutlich. „Ich folge dem Licht."

Jubel brandete auf. Die Gargoyles applaudierten und umarmten einander. Nach einer kurzen Weile hob die Fürstin ihre blau schimmernde Hand und alle wurden wieder still. Sie hatte sich nun auch erhoben und war von der Tribüne herunter geschritten.

Sie nahm Severus Hände und die ihren, und die silbernen Ketten fielen rasselnd zu Boden. Ihre Hände waren kühl und sanft, stellte Severus erstaunt fest.

„Wisse, kluger Sohn Slytherins", sagte sie jetzt zu ihm und fixierte sein Gesicht, „Du wirst ein großes Opfer bringen müssen. Wenn Du Deine Entscheidung nicht mit ganzem Herzen triffst, wenn Du versagst, wird das unser aller Untergang sein."

„Ich werde nicht versagen" entgegnete Severus Snape, und seine Stimme war ruhig und sicher.

Mit einem Mal veränderte sich das Licht in dem Gewölbe. Die Fackeln loderten hoch auf und ihre Flammen warfen ein giftiges Grün an die felsigen Wände. Für einen Augenblick schienen alle erstarrt.

Nuriyya fasste sich als erste wieder. Blitzschnell bückte sich die Fürstin, hob die silbernen Ketten auf, und schlang sie um Severus Handgelenke.

„Lapidis, große Magie!" rief sie, und der achatene Gargoyle griff nach dem Zeremonienstab und wirbelte diesen hoch in der Luft umher. Roter Nebel quoll aus dem Rubin und hüllte sie ein.

„Vertrau mir, Severus, was immer auch geschieht" flüsterte die Fürstin ihm zu, und die katzenartigen Pupillen in ihren grünen Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Auf die Knie, Verräter!" fauchte sie ihn laut an.

Völlig überrascht beugte er gehorsam die Knie. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Und warum forderten ihn ständig sämtliche Frauen auf, ihm zu vertrauen?

Er sah Loreleys schönes ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den gold gesprenkelten grünen Augen vor sich. Sie waren vom gleichen, undurchsichtigen Grün gewesen wie die Augen der Fürstin.

Doch Severus blieb keine Zeit, den Gedanken weiter zu spinnen, denn durch die Eingangspfote trat eine hoch gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt mit langem, schwarzem Reiseumhang und bis über die Schultern fließendem, weißblondem Haar.

Lucius Malfoy.

Die Fackeln hatten wieder ihre vorherige, gelbe Farbe angenommen.

O

O

_Uff, das war ein schwieriges Kapitel, und ich bin froh, dass es fertig ist._

_Nun, ist das wirklich die Helle Seite, für die Severus sich da entschieden hat? _

_Oder sind die Gargoyles doch Verbündete des Dunklen Lords?_

_Hat Lorchen ihren Sev belogen?_

_Und was in aller Welt will Lucius nun wieder hier?_

_Nächstes Kapitel, „Voldemorts Zeuge", muss noch einmal in die Werkstatt. _

_Ich freue mich auf Eure Reviews!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure Slytherene_


	11. Voldemorts Zeuge

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**o**

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Ich spendiere heiße Schokolade mit Schuss!_

_**Trabekel**: __Auf das „Frühwarnsystem" bin ich auch stolz. Und natürlich muss eine Fürstin angemessen Hof halten, nur passte das Gesinge nicht in das erste „Fürstinnenkapitel". Ja, die Gargoyles haben noch eine Rechnung offen mit Crabbe und Goyle. Die wird noch mal irgendwann beglichen, versprochen._

_**Noir13atra**: Ich finde, Lucius ist eine tolle Figur. Ziemlich attraktiv und hinreißend böse. Allerdings sieht er im Film besser aus als er in der Beschreibung von J.K. wegkommt. Du hast Recht, er ist kein Sympathieträger und ihm wird auch noch ganz anders werden. Und er kommt jetzt gerade ziemlich ungelegen, aber so isser halt, der böse Bube._

_**Rosi: **Willkommen an Bord. Schön, dass Du dabei bist und auch reviewst, was genau Dir gefällt. Und danke für die Kekse! # freu #_

_o_

**WARNUNG: Diese Fiction hat das Rating T und das ist Absicht. Am Ende wird es heute heftig.**

_**Musik:** Für das Ende die Arie der Königin der Nacht aus Mozarts „Zauberflöte", Titel: „Der Hölle Rache…"_

_s_

**Voldemorts Zeuge**

Lapidis stand still wie eine Statue. Den Stab hatte er wieder an den Alten übergegeben, der als Zeremonienmeister fungierte.

Dieser stieß ihn nun dreimal auf den Steinboden und rief laut: „Sir Malfoy, Botschafter des Dunklen Lords, den Herrn des Schlosses."

Von den Rängen ertönte verhaltener Beifall.

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht zu einem falschen Lächeln und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Er ging zielstrebig auf die Loge mit den Zeichen Slytherins und Voldemorts zu und setzte sich auf einen der kunstvollen Stühle. Die Schlangen in den aufwändigen Schnitzereien begannen sich heftig um die Lehne des Stuhls zu winden und ihre smaragdenen Augen funkelten kalt und hell.

„Fürstin, der Dunkle Lord sendet mich, um die Überreste des Verräter Snape – er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus – zu beschauen. Eine Leichenschau ist also mein Auftrag.

Ihr seht mich erstaunt, da ich jetzt mit großem Bedauern feststellen muss, dass mein guter Freund Severus – die letzten Worte sprach er mit deutlicher Ironie in der Stimme und er nickte Snape dabei breit grinsend zu – immer noch unter den Lebenden weilt. Nach den Worten Eures Boten wolltet Ihr doch das Urteil des Dunklen Lords, Eures Herrn, wie ich betonen möchte, wortgetreu vollziehen?"

Nur für eine Sekunde erschien auf Stirn der alten Fürstin wieder die steile Furche, die Severus schon einmal gesehen hatte, bevor sie die Runenschrift vor dem Kamin in der Steinernen Halle hatte explodieren lassen. Doch sofort wurde ihr Miene wieder glatt und undurchdringlich, und sie sah Malfoy direkt an. Dieser zuckte auf seinem Sitz kaum merklich zurück.

„Diener des Dunklen Lords", begann sie ruhig und nicht einmal laut, dennoch hallte ihre Stimme mit einem harten Klang von den Wänden wider, „Euer Herr weiß genau, dass das Gesetz uns bindet, seine Befehle zu befolgen. Dein Erscheinen lässt Uns" – und sie betonte den Pluralis majestatis überdeutlich - "nicht an Seinem Vertrauen zu Unserer Treue zweifeln, da die Entsendung eines Zeugen ein übliches Vorgehen ist. Dies wäre auch Euch bekannt, wenn Ihr wie Wir dem Herrn des Schlosses seit Jahrhunderten treu dienen würdet. Aber Wir vergaßen wohl, dass Ihr nur ein Mensch seid, _Sir_ Malfoy, mit einer bescheidenen Lebensspanne."

Sie betonte das Wort „Sir" auf unbestimmte Art, die sowohl Spott als auch Verachtung bedeuten konnte.

Lucius Gesicht wurde blass vor Zorn und er ballte die Fäuste um seinen eleganten Gehstock, der seinen Zauberstab enthielt. Die Knöchel seiner Hand zeichneten sich weiß ab.

Severus unterdrückte ein Grinsen, sein Gesicht eine undurchdringliche Maske. Diese Beleidigung zu schlucken war sicher hart für Lucius, den stolzen Reinblüter, der von seiner Einzigartigkeit überzeugter war als jeder andere Todesser.

‚Ich stehe im Inneren Zirkel der Macht, Ihr seit nur die niederen Geschöpfe des Meisters, nicht bedeutender als Kellerasseln!' rief der blonde Slytherin erbost aus, allerdings tat er das wortlos. Die Gedanken waren jedoch so intensiv, dass sie Snape erreichten, ohne dass dieser Legilimentik angewendet hätte. Er hatte nur Malfoy genau im Blick gehabt. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, und Snapes dunkle Augen ruhten fest in Malfoys kalten, grauen.

Ein Ausdruck tiefen Hasses und tödlicher Wut huschte über Lucius Gesicht. Er hat gespürt, dass der andere Zauberer seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. Severus verhüllte seinen Geist. Die Atmosphäre in diesem Gewölbe schien Gedanken nur zu leicht zu transportieren. Und Voldemort schien tatsächlich Zweifel an der Treue seiner Kellerkinder zu haben, sonst hätte er nicht seine „rechte Hand" als Botschafter gesandt. Für unbedeutende Aufträge war der arrogante Magier viel zu wichtig.

„VerzeihtUns also die Belehrung, Botschafter Malfoy", nahm die Herrin der Gargoyles nun den Faden ihrer Rede wieder auf.

„Ja, wie Ihr seht, ist Euer Verräter noch am Leben. Wir haben uns erlaubt, ihn ein wenig herrichten zu lassen, damit er bei dem folgenden Ritual ausreichende Kräfte hat, um uns bis zum Abschluss erhalten zu bleiben. Dieses Ritual ist mehr als tausend Jahre alt, und kein Herr des Schlosses hat es uns jemals versagt, seinen Willen auf unsere Art zu erfüllen."

„Ein Ritual?" In Malfoys kalten Augen erschien ein gieriges Glitzern. Die Vorfreude auf ein archaisches Blutvergießen war deutlich in seinen Zügen zu lesen.

‚Lucius, du widerliches Monster' dachte Severus so offen und heftig wie er konnte.

„Deine Beleidigungen werden dir gleich vergehen, Snivellus" antwortete sein ehemaliger „Freund" laut und grinste breit.

„Wenn Ihr bereit seid, Sir Malfoy, wollen wir beginnen", wandte sich nun Martialis, der bisher ruhig auf seinem Platz sitzen geblieben war, an Lucius.

Lapidis war verschwunden.

„Das Volk wartet", setzte Martialis hinzu, mit einer Geste über die Reihen der wartenden grauen Gargoyles weisend, deren Augen nun wieder erwartungsvoll glommen.

„Oh, selbstverständlich", Malfoy machte eine zustimmende Handbewegung und lehnte sich nun selbstsicher lächelnd auf seinem Sitz zurück.

‚Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich schreien zu hören, Snape!' sandte er Severus einen Gedanken.

‚Träum weiter, du Biest' antwortete Severus telepatisch, dann verhüllte er seine Gedanken wieder, nur um die Barriere einen kurzen Moment später noch ein letztes Mal sinken zu lassen. „Übrigens, ich habe mit Narcissa geschlafen, während du in Askaban gesessen hast."

Er sah wie Lucius ohnmächtig vor Zorn nach seinem Stock griff und den Zauberstab herauszog, aber Martialis stellte sich dem wutentbrannten Zauberer in den Weg.

„Sir, das Ritual - es beginnt."

Das wiederum traf zu, und nun war es an Severus, große Augen zu machen. Die Fürstin zog ihn an der Kette wie einen Hund hinter sich her, und sie standen nun mit dem Rücken zu Loge und Tribüne. Sie hatte sich hoch aufgerichtet und hielt einen grauen Stein in ihrer Hand, aus dem ein greller Lichtstrahl zuckte. Mit diesem brannte sie ein sechseckiges Gebilde in den felsigen Boden, einem Pentagramm gleich. Aus einem silbernen Ring in ihrer anderen Hand, der einen herrlichen Saphir trug, quollen Schwaden von blauem Rauch. Severus konnte kaum durch den dichten Nebel hindurch sehen, alle die weiter entfernt standen sahen sicher gar nichts, doch dann geschah es:

Das Hexagramm begann nun in den Boden hinein zu versinken. Als sich der azurfarbene Rauch einige Zeit später langsam auflöste, befand sich in der Mitte der kreisförmigen Arena eine auf zwei großen senkrechten Stalagmiten aus Amethyst ruhende Schieferplatte, die offensichtlich einen Altar darstellte.

Severus sog hörbar die Luft ein. Was sollte das? Wollte sie ihn nun doch umbringen?

Auf einen Wink von ihr kamen vier Wächter und verfrachteten ihn auf den steinernen Altar, in dessen glatte Oberfläche große Runen eingraviert waren. Er hatte noch die Runen für „Blut", „Herz", „Odin" und „Vogel" ausmachen können, bevor die Wächter ihn mit silbernen Ringen, diein den schwarzen Stein eingelassen waren, an Hand- und Fußgelenken fesselten.

Die Fürstin, die nun greis und gebeugt wirkte, ließ eine Kugel aus hellem Licht aus ihrer geschlossenen Hand empor steigen. Der Lichtball zerplatzte in einer schwachen Explosion, und über Severus erschienen die Runenworte aus der Steinernen Halle, Voldemorts Urteil.

„Fürstin der Steinernen Halle, Dein Herr gebietet, den Verräter zu vernichten" las er. „Nie wieder soll er die Sonne aufgehen sehen. Lass ihn Dein wahres Antlitz sehen, auf dass er gezeichnet sei von Deiner Macht."

Der Chor begann einen getragenen, langsamen Choral. Die tiefen Lagen dominierten. Langsam schwoll die Musik an, und die Melodie schraubte sich mit konstantem Crescendo in die Höhen. Die Frauenstimmen setzten ein, und das Werk wurde zunehmend dissonanter. Der Altar begann sich immer schneller zu drehen, oder drehte sich die Halle um den Altar? Severus verlor die Orientierung. Nur das alte, blaue Antlitz der Fürstin blieb unverändert über ihm. Sie lehnte über dem Altar, die Augen in Konzentration geschlossen.

Die Stimmen der Frauen waren jetzt von der Musik losgelöste, schrille Schreie, wie Krähen flattern sie inkonstant über dem dumpfen Summen der Bässe und Baritonlagen.

Nun fielen auch die Zuschauer in die schauerliche Sinfonie ein. „Sang, sang, sang", das französische Wort für „Blut" riefen sie in einem fordernden Rhythmus, wieder und wieder.

Severus wurde schwindelig, er dachte an Lilis schmales Gesicht, an Loreleys grüne Augen und schließlich begegnete er dem Blick der Fürstin und hielt sich verzweifelt daran fest.

„Vertrau mir, Severus, egal was geschieht und halte deine Okklumentik-Barriere hoch", wisperte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Ihre Augen leuchteten in einem hellen Grün, sie entblößte ihre weißen langen Eckzähne und nur er sah nun ihr Wahres Gesicht:

Ihre Haut war weiß wie Schnee, nicht eine Falte entstellte ihr bleiches Gesicht und ihre Lippen leuchteten rot wie Blut. Schwarze Zöpfe, schimmernd wie Reptilienhaut und sich wie Schlangen windend, umspielten ihr Haupt. Ihre Pupille schrumpfte zu einem dunklen Punkt zusammen, und in ihrer Iris glitzerten rotgoldene Funken.

„Deine Barriere!" mahnte ihre Stimme ihn lautlos. „Jetzt!"

Er konzentrierte sich hart. In ihrer Hand hielt sie plötzlich eine silberne Sichel und er hielt entsetzt den Atem an, als sie das magische Messer in seiner Brust versenkte und mit beiden eiskalten Händen in ihn eindrang. Er verspürte keinen Schmerz, doch seine Augen weiteten sich in namenlosem Entsetzen, als sie ihre blutüberströmten Hände aus seiner Brust zog, und sein zuckendes, schlagendes Herz über ihm in die Höhe hielt.

Der Raum hörte auf sich zu drehen.

Die Steinkreaturen auf den Rängen brüllten vor Erregung. Severus sah Lucius Malfoy in der Loge. Mit fiebrigem Blick, die silbrig grauen Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund geöffnet, den Speichelfaden in seinem Mundwinkel nicht bemerkend, starrte Malfoy die Fürstin an, als sie ihre langen Fänge in Severus Snapes noch schlagendes Herz stieß.

TBC

_Ja, das ist mal ein Cliffhanger, hm? Aber ich wollte Euch noch etwas Besonderes bieten, bevor ich jetzt EINE WOCHE KANUFAHREN GEHE. Leider ohne Laptop und Internet, aber mit meinem Schreibblock, versprochen._

_Ich würde ja lieber in meinem warmen Wohnzimmer sitzen und Euch weiter unterhalten, aber mein Nachwuchs verlangt nach „echten" Abenteuern und Frieren auf dem Campingplatz , und das im Oktober!_

_Und ich hätte Euch den Cliffhanger auch gerne erspart, aber die Fortsetzung ist einfach noch nicht „publikationsreif", sorry._

_Also bitte, bitte, führt keine Regentänze auf und hasst mich nicht zu doll. Zur Überbrückung empfehle ich das vierte Kapitel der Geschichte „Oktobermond" von textehexe ( Werbung mach )._

_Das nächste Kapitel wird übrigens „Die Vernichtung des Verräters" heißen und kommt Sonntag in einer Woche, falls ich nicht beim Kanufahren ertrinke._

_Ich verrate, dass es Lucius noch ganz anders werden wird und für alle Fans von Medeora: Sie ist wieder dabei und bringt noch jemanden mit._

_Ganz wunderschöne Herbstferien wünscht Euch_

_Eure Slytherene_


	12. Die Vernichtung des Verräters

**Die Tage des Raben   
**

**Von Slytherene **

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.  
Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**_Nachdem ich eine Woche Kanufahren und Campen gut und bei strahlendem Sonnenschein (war nachts dafür schweinekalt, brrr) überstanden habe, geht es jetzt weiter._  
**

_o_

**_An meine lieben Reviewer:_**

_Danke schön für Eure Reviews! Ich spendiere Feuerwhisky auf den Schrecken, den ich Euch letztes mal eingejagt habe. Jetzt wird es noch einmal eng für Severus. Also Daumendrücken! _

**_Trabekel_**_: Ja, er bleibt an einem Stück, es kommt sogar was dazu._

**_Noir13atra_**_: Danke, dass Du auf den Regentanz verzichtet hast. Und der zweite bis fünfte Absatz ist nur für dich! Ich sage nur: armer Lucius. _

**_Rosi: _**_Das mit der Okklumentik hast du gemerkt, und richtig beobachtet. Ich sehe, ich muss dir kompliziertere Fährten legen, um dich zu fordern._

_**Abhaya:** Vampirin? Die Assoziation war beabsichtigt, aber mal sehen, ob sie auch berechtigt ist. Wir wissen ja noch so viel über die gute Nuriyya nicht._

_Oh jeh, und Du magst Malfoy also auch nicht? Dabei kann der so verflixt sexy sein...aber Geschmäcker sind zum Glück unterschiedlich. Na, dann lies mal weiter. Er muss auch noch leiden, versprochen. Soll ich ihn bekehren? Dafür ist noch Spielraum._

_o_

_o _

**Die Vernichtung des Verräters**

Severus sah Blut über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals laufen – sein Blut. Ihre Haut glänzte nun wieder blau und wurde wie früher von der feinen weißen Marmorierung durchzogen, ihre Haare waren weiß und aufgesteckt.

Sie schritt die kurze Distanz auf Malfoy zu, und hielt ihm mit einem auffordernden Lächeln, bei dem er die rohen Fleischfasern zwischen ihren weißen Zähnen und das Blut auf ihrer Zunge sehen konnte, das Herz seines ehemaligen Freundes hin, doch der Botschafter Voldemorts hob abwehrend die schlanken Hände.

Er war bleich, sein Gesicht hatte eine fast grünliche Farbe angenommen, und als er nun aufstand, schwankte er.

‚Dir fehlt die notwendige Härte, Lucius', dachte Snape zynisch, schirmte jedoch seine Gedanken sorgfältig ab.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", keuchte Malfoy, auf den blutigen Brocken in der Hand der Fürstin weisend, „ich habe genug gesehen. Der Wille des Dunklen Lords ist auf beste Weise erfüllt." Er wies mit einer ausladenden, fahrigen Geste auf den Altar und die darüber immer noch schimmernden Runen.

„Fürstin der Steinernen Halle, Dein Herr gebietet, den Verräter zu vernichten" war ebenso verblasst wie der letzte Satz „Lass ihn Dein wahres Antlitz sehen, auf dass er gezeichnet sei von Deiner Macht."

Lediglich „Nie wieder soll er die Sonne aufgehen sehen." schwebte noch elegisch über dem blutigen Schauplatz des Rituals.

Die Fürstin lachte laut, ein heiseres, krächzendes Lachen, sie neigte ihren Kopf vor Voldemorts „rechter Hand", dann warf sie Severus' Herz auf den Steinboden und zertrat es mit einer krallenbewehrten Tatze.

In der Halle herrschte nun wieder völlige Stille. Nur das heisere Lachen der Alten war zu vernehmen.

Lucius Malfoy verließ eilig und mit wehendem Umhang die Halle. Trotz seiner Hast wirkte sein Gang unsicher. Nachdem er durch die enge Eingangspforte verschwunden war, war vom Gang her ein würgendes Geräusch zu vernehmen.

Die Fackeln flammten nun wieder in giftigem Grün, welches jedoch zunehmend verblasste und bald herrschte wieder die vorherige gelbe Beleuchtung.

„Lapidis, die Illusion! Sprich den Gegenzauber!" rief die Fürstin nun laut. Ihre Stimme klang drängend und befehlend. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Roter Nebel füllte nun die Halle, als Lapidis wieder auftauchte, den Zeremonienstab in der hoch erhobenen Klaue. Er ließ den magischen Gegenstand mit dem Rubin hoch über dem Altar rotieren. Die Ketten fielen von Severus' Händen ab. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren, aber wieder drehte sich alles um ihn. Sein Blick fiel auf den blutigen Klumpen auf dem Boden, welchen die Fürstin zerstampft hatte. Das war sein Herz gewesen, er hatte es gesehen, und doch konnte es nur eine Illusion gewesen sein, ein Zauber, um Malfoy zu täuschen. Schließlich lebte er, er atmete und fühlte. Seine Hände glitten zu seiner Brust, und als er den tiefen Riss ertastete und das Blut auf seinen Fingern sah, rebellierte sein Verstand.

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Wächter in die Gänge und hoch in die Halle", befahl die Fürstin. Einige der Gargoyles machten sich eilig auf den Weg und verließen die Kultstätte.

„Medeora!" rief Nuriyya laut, „dépechez-vous!" Zwei Staubwirbel entstanden unweit der Stufen und Medeoras bunt gewandete Gestalt erschien neben einem anderen Bergelf, der ebenso klein und braungesichtig wie die Heilerin, jedoch weißhaarig und ausschließlich in grün und braun gekleidet war. Beide trippelten eilig auf den Altar zu. Die Augen der kleinen Elfe sahen besorgt auf Severus.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert, verflixt?" fluchte die Elfe.

„Voldemort hat einen Zeugen geschickt" antwortete Martialis. „Wir brauchten das große Ritual und schwierige Illusionen um ihn auszutricksen. Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer. Und der da", er wies mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Severus, „ist ein lausiger Okklument."

Severus wollte widersprechen, aber Medeora drückte ihn sanft und dennoch unnachgiebig in eine liegende Position zurück.

„Schweig stille" verlangte sie flüsternd, „Du brauchst doch dein Herz zurück."

‚Merlin', dachte Severus, dann war es kein Illusion gewesen und sein Herz lag tatsächlich am Boden, zertrampelt von einer Frau.

„Kein ungewöhnliches Männerschicksal, Zauberer", sagte Martialis leise zu ihm, und zeigte ihm damit, wie deutlich er seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

Unterdessen hatte sich die Fürstin zu dem blutigen Klumpen heruntergebeugt, der einmal in Severus Snapes Brust geschlagen hatte, und ihn vorsichtig vom glatten Felsboden aufgehoben.

„Vergiss nicht das Stück hinzuzufügen, welches du abgebissen hast …. Du hast es doch nicht herunter geschluckt?" fragte Medeora besorgt.

Die Fürstin schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und spuckte etwas Rotes, Rohes in ihre hohle Hand.

‚Merlin, machen die das öfter?' fragte sich Severus erschrocken ob dieser Konversation. Hatte die Chance bestanden, dass die Gargoyle-Fürstin wirklich ein Stück seines Herzens verschluckt haben könnte? Severus beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Lapidis trat zu ihr, den Zeremonienstab in der blaubraunen Pranke. Er murmelte einen leisen Spruch, und ein rotes Glühen strahlte auf die krallenbewehrte Hand der Fürstin. Nun begann der Saphir an ihrem Finger blau zu leuchten, der Diamant in ihrem Stirnreif sandte einen weißen Strahl in ihre Handflächen und sie begann leise eine Beschwörung zu singen. Ihre Stimme trug weit in jeden Winkel der Halle. Martialis trat als letzter der Gargoyles hinzu. Er öffnete mit einem kleinen silbernen Messer seine Pulsader und einige Tropfen zäher, bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit tropften auf den Inhalt von Nuriyyas Händen.

Medeora hielt unterdessen Severus' Hand fest in der ihren und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz in seiner Brust, nur ein seltsam leeres Gefühl. Die Anspannung, unter der die anderen standen, blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Dies war ein seltener, alter und komplizierter Zauber, und es war nicht sicher, dass das magische Trio sein Ziel erreichen würde. Soviel war Severus klar. Und ihm war angesichts von Medeoras zusammengepressten Lippen ebenso bewusst wie ihr, dass seine Zeit ablief. Wenn sie versagten, blieb ihm nur ein bodenloser schwarzer Abgrund. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren fürchtete sich der Meister der Zaubertränke vor dem Tod.

Plötzlich strömte schwarzer Rauch aus der Hand der Fürstin, und in Lapidis' grünen Augen blitzte echte Sorge auf.

„Wie lange noch?" fragte er zu Medeora gewandt.

Die Heilerin strich mit ihrer braunen, runzligen Hand über Severus' bleiche, schweißnasse Stirn.

„Beeilt Euch", entgegnete sie.

Die drei Gargoyles konzentrierten sich wieder auf die Energien, die aus den magischen Steinen strömten.

Medeora beobachtete abwechselnd die drei steinernen Gestalten und den Mann auf dem Tisch vor ihr. Der Gesang der Fürstin wurde leiser, und wieder quoll schwarzer Nebel zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.

„Göttin, hilf uns!" rief sie laut.

Medeoras Wangen nahmen einen ockerfarbenen, hellen Ton an.

„Wir verlieren ihn!" sagte sie verzweifelt, und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange.

Severus sah die gesamte Szenerie wie durch einen immer dunkler werdenden grauen Nebel.

Der Rauch, der aus den Händen der Herrin der Gargoyles entwich, schien nun ebenfalls grau zu sein.

„Das reicht nicht, ohne den Smaragd schaffen wir es nicht", stöhnte Martialis, und Severus meinte zum ersten Mal echtes Bedauern neben dem Ärger in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Nein!" riefen Medeora und Nuriyya gleichzeitig aus, „ er darf nicht sterben."

„Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben, könnt Ihr nicht helfen, Meister Nepomuk?" fragte die Heilerin verzweifelt.

„Du weißt, was geschehen kann, wenn unsere alte Elbenmagie auf den dunklen Zauber der Gargoyles trifft?" sagte der alte Bergelf leise. „Wir könnten ein Monster kreieren. Das Risiko ist zu groß."

„Ich gehe jedes Risiko ein", sagte die Fürstin bestimmt. „Tut es, Nepomuk! Bitte", setzte sie fast flehend hinzu.

Der kleine weißhaarige Bergelf nickte schließlich und trat zu dem steinernen Trio. Die Edelsteine leuchteten heller auf denn je. Schließlich zog er eine schwarze Feder aus einer seiner Taschen und ließ diese in Nuriyyas Hand gleiten. Er murmelte leise Worte in einer unverständlichen Sprache.

Er verdeckte nun mit seinem kleinen Körper die Sicht für Medeora und Severus. Der erschöpfte Zauberer konnte ohnehin nur noch schemenhafte Gestalten erkennen.

Ein lautes Zischen ertönte, und nur wenige Augenblicke später hastete die Fürstin zum Altar.

„Sieh mir in die Augen, Zauberer, und verabschiede Dich von der Sonne. Wir sind an den Befehl des Schlossherren gebunden und müssen ihn erfüllen, sonst werden wir alle vernichtet. Du musst Dein halbes Leben jedoch freiwillig geben, nur dann kann ich Dir ein anderes halbes zurückgeben."

Der Zauberer sah ihre Augen wie schwache grüne Funken. Er sah zu Medeora. Die Heilerin nickte zustimmend.

„Dir bleiben noch die Nächte, Severus", raunte sie in sein Ohr.

Der Zauberer drückte Medeoras Hand. Er verstand nicht genau, was hier vorging, aber besser zwei halbe Leben als der dunkle Abgrund. „Freiwillig" war in seiner Lage ja wohl ein Scherz, und zwar ein ganz schlechter. Doch wenn er halb und halb addierte, kam dabei immer noch etwas ganz Anständiges heraus.

„Ja, sagte er leise, „einverstanden". Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Er hatte Angst. Er dachte an Loreley und ihre sanfte Stimme, wie sie „vertraue mir" gesagt hatte, aber das gewohnte, tröstliche Gefühl wollte sich nicht einstellen. Er erinnerte sich daran, aber es schien seltsam fern und unerreichbar.

Medeora griff nun an seine Brust und zog die Wundränder auseinander. Er fühlte keinerlei Schmerzen. Sein Blick jedoch klärte sich seltsamerweise. Dann beobachtete er mit panisch geweiteten Augen, wie die Fürstin ihm den Inhalt ihrer zu einem Hohlraum geformten Hände zeigte. Dort saß zitternd ein nacktes Küken mit einer einzigen schwarzen Feder an einem seiner zwei winzigen Flügel. Es hatte die übergroßen Augen geschlossen und atmete in einem ihm vertrauten Rhythmus. Es war der Rhythmus seines eigenen Herzschlags. Das konnte bei Gott nicht wahr sein! Ein heftiges Zittern lief durch Severus' müden Körper und ein heiserer Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Die Fürstin drückte ohne weiter zu zögern den kleinen Vogel in seine Brust, und als sie ihre blauen Hände aus der Wunde hervorzog, kam der Schmerz. Er schlug über Severus zusammen. Sein Blick trübte sich wieder, es wurde dunkel, und er hörte Medeoras Stimme, die immer wieder seinen Namen rief.

Dann spürte er eine Phiole an seinen Lippen und hörte Medeora wisperten:

„Trink, Menschenkind."

Er schluckte folgsam. Süßlich und scharf.

‚Elbenbaum-Sud' dachte er, und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Er wusste, es würde helfen.

Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm er Martialis' Stimme. „Wird er durchkommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete die Bergelfe und schluchzte leise.

„Dieser Mensch ist stark", setzte die tiefe Stimme Lapidis' hinzu, „er hat eine Chance".

"Mehr aber auch nicht", entgegnete Martialis düster.

„Doch er muss leben", fügte er hinzu, „ohne ihn kann sich die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen. Du hast gesagt, er ist der Eine, Nuriyya."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, Martialis. Die Prophezeiung sagt, dass der Eine das Blut der Völker in sich trägt. Das es nur einer diese Bedingung erfüllt, sagt sie nicht. Wir wissen, dass die Raben mit dem Phönix fliegen werden, wenn sich ihre Bestimmung erfüllt. Keiner weiß jedoch, wann das geschehen wird", entgegnete die Fürstin heftig.

„Deine Schwester glaubt an diesen Mann, Martialis. Das solltest Du auch tun", vernahm Severus die Stimme des alten Bergelfen, „und beten, dass sie sich diesmal nicht irrt."

Dies waren die letzten Worte, die Severus hörte, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn endgültig verschlang.

o

_Puh, das war es für heute. Dreimal umgeschreiben, und ich hoffe, Severus schafft es und erweist sich als stark. _

_Nächste Woche muss ich sehr viel arbeiten, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich so schnell updaten kann wie bisher. Ich verspreche jedoch, mich zu bemühen!_

_**Hallo, Ihr vielen Schwarzleser! Es wäre nett zu wissen, dass ich nicht nur für fünf Leute schreibe, auch wenn diese Fünf hier noch einmal für ihre Treue gelobt werden sollen!**_

_**Ich verspreche auch ganz bestimmt die Story zuende zu schreiben, der Plot steht nämlich komplett!**_

**_Also bitte, den lila Knopf drücken und sagen: Hallo, hier bin ich! Bin an Bord._  
**


	13. Der Leichenzug

**Die Tage des Raben   
**

**Von Slytherene **

** Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

o

**An meine lieben Reviewer: **

_Herzlichen Dank für Eure Reviews! Heute braucht Ihr noch einmal etwas für die Nerven, aber ich verspreche, dass es dann für ein bis zwei Kapitel etwas lyrischer wird. Also: Schwarzwälder Teufelsbräu, Liebesäpfel und Zuckerwatte für Euch! (Ja, ja, irrwitzige Kombination, aber in Bremen ist Freimarkt, und Rossbratwürstchen (Ross wie Black Beauty) wollt Ihr sicher nicht). _

**_o _**

**_Trabekel_**_: Du hast ein gutes Gespür für die bedeutsamen Sätze, mehr verrate ich hier noch nicht.  
_

**_Noir13atra_**_: Sorry, ich brauche Lucius jetzt noch mal. Keiner ist so schön scheinheilig wie er. _

**_Rosi: _**_An dem Link fehlt leider das "Schwänzchen". Hast Du das noch für mich?_

_**Abhaya**: Nein, kein Vampir, soviel verrate ich dir jetzt, das wäre auch zu einfach und gab es schon so oft. Ich habe doch den Ehrgeiz, mir etwas eigenes auszudenken, was für mich näher am Originalcharakter von Sev ist. Und ich sehe ihn einfach nicht als Blutsauger. _

_**Fireball 101**_: W_illkommen in unserer Mitte! Schön, das es dir gefällt. _

Hallo, Ihr alle! Es geht weiter. Jetzt kommt bald **Halloween** und dies ist das **13.** Kapitel, dementsprechend gruselig und makaber geht es hier zu.

o

Willkommen beim **LEICHENZUG**.

**_o _**

**_Musik:_**_ Soundtrack zu Bram Stoker's Dracula für Snape und fröhliches Gefiedel von den Dubliners für die Gespenster _

**Der Leichenzug**

Severus flog. Das allein empfand er noch nicht als erstaunlich. Er flog jedoch ohne Hilfsmittel, ohne Besen. Dies wiederum war allerdings bemerkenswert. Noch bemerkenswerter jedoch war es, dass er mit absoluter Leichtigkeit über die Baumwipfel dahin glitt.

Seit seiner Schulzeit hatte er es stets vermieden zu fliegen. Er war darin weder geschickt noch hatte er Talent besessen für die Fortbewegung in der Luft. Der Tanz mit den Winden war ihn stets fremd geblieben. Seine begabteren Mitschüler hatte er bewundert, später auch glühend beneidet.. Zu Severus Glück relativierte sich die Bedeutung des Fliegens auf Besen mit dem Ende der Schulzeit, und erst als er viele Jahre später nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, holte ihn seine Erinnerung an seine wenig ruhmreiche Fliegerlaufbahn ein.

Nun jedoch erschien es Severus, als habe er sich nie anders fortbewegt als in der Luft. Der Wind strich durch seine Haare und hinter ihm flatterte sein dunkler Umhang im Luftzug.

Die Landschaft unter ihm veränderte sich. Im hellen Licht des Vollmonds verschwanden zunehmend die dichten Wälder, und Äcker und Weiden beherrschten die Szenerie.

Vom Horizont her rückten die grauen Türme einer mächtigen Burg, erhaben über die große mittelalterliche Stadt, die sie umgab, stetig näher.

Der Anblick hatte etwas seltsam Vertrautes, und Severus erkannte erstaunt die Silhouette seiner Heimatstadt.

Doch was bei Merlins Barte tat er in Edinburg, oder präziser formuliert, im Anflug auf die graue schottische Metropole?  
Seit dem frühen Tod seiner Mutter war er nicht mehr hier gewesen, hatte versucht, die Kindheit in den finsteren Katakomben der „Underground City" zu verdrängen.Seine Mutter stammte nicht aus Schottland, sie war Engländerin gewesen, und es hatte nichts gegeben, was ihn hier in Edinburg nach ihrem Ableben gehalten hätte.

Er schwebte weiter auf die Dächer der schottischen Hauptstadt zu und landete schließlich sicher auf dem Turm der „Camera obscura".

Die einst vertrauten grauen Gassen sahen von hier oben seltsam verändert aus: Etwas fehlte. Severus erkannte schnell, was das Straßenbild so verändert hatte: Es gab keinen Verkehr, keine Neonreklamen, keine Autos und keine elektrische Straßenbeleuchtung. Es war dunkel bis auf das Licht des Mondes. Zwischen den Häusern stapelte sich der Müll, Ratten huschten durch das Dunkel der Abfallhalden. Menschen waren nirgends zu sehen.

‚So muss die Stadt im Mittelalter ausgesehen haben', dachte er. Was hatte die Stadt nur in diesen Zustand versetzt? Oder wer?

Er musste einige Zeit auf der obersten Plattform des Turms gestanden und über die Dächer und in die verlassenen tiefen Häuserschluchten geblickt haben, als er in seiner stillen Betrachtung von weithin vernehmbarem Hufgeklapper gestört wurde.

Tief unter ihm erregte eine seltsame Prozession am Fuße des Gebäudes seine Aufmerksamkeit:

Zwei schwarze Pferde zogen einen kurzen Zweispänner, auf dem ein Sarg aus dunklem Holz lag. Der Sarg war dezent mit einigen dunklen Rosen und schwarzen Bändern geschmückt. Vor dem Gespann schlurfte ein gebeugter Mann mit langen, schütteren und ungepflegten Haaren einher. Er trug eine Standarte.

Severus glitt sacht an der Wand des Turmes herab, um besser sehen zu können. Das Licht der Sterne war inzwischen blasser geworden, der Mond untergegangen. Bald würde die Morgendämmerung hereinbrechen, doch jetzt war die Nacht noch fahl.

Im Schatten des hohen Turmes kauernd, konnte er die Standarte erkennen: Sie trug eine silberne Schlange auf grünem Grund. Auf dem nun ebenfalls besser kenntlichen Sarg waren inmitten der Rosen einige kräftige, grüne Blätter angeordnet, in deren Zentrum eine einzige weiße Seerosenblüte thronte, die ihren Kelch weit geöffnet hatte.

Die Luft war nun erfüllt von leiser Musik. Der getragene Rhythmus eines Trauermarsches war zu vernehmen, überlagert von einer melancholischen Melodie.

Hinter dem Pferdefuhrwerk ging die merkwürdigste Schar Trauergäste, die Severus je gesehen hatte:

Allen voran ein alter Zauberer, der sich auf den schweren, silbernen Zeremonienstab der Gargoyles stützte. Ein schwarzer Spitzhut, unter dem eine lange, schlohweiße Mähne hervorquoll, bedeckte seinen Kopf.  
Neben ihm schritt eine ältere Hexe mit rabenschwarzem Haar, welches sie zu einem strengen Knoten zurück genommen hatte. Sie stütze den greisen Zauberer, jedoch auch ihr Gang wirkte wie von einer großen Last niedergedrückt.  
Hinter dem seltsamen Pärchen gingen zwei junge Männer und ein Mädchen. Severus gewahrte lockiges, braunes Haar, sowie einen unordentlich schwarzen und einen flammendroten Haarschopf.

Hinter den drei Teenagern war die riesenhafte Gestalt des Wildhüters von Hogwarts auszumachen.

Ihm folgten ein Mann mit einem zerschlissenen, abgerissenen Umhang, dessen dunkelblondes Haar von zahlreichen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war und eine blonde Frau in einem weiten schwarzen Mantel. Sie war die einzige für Severus Unbekannte unter den trauernden Zauberern.

Hinter der Gruppe bemerkte Severus nun eine schmale Frauengestalt, die über und über in schwarze Spitze und Samt gekleidet war. Ein schwarzer Schleier verbarg ihr Gesicht. Wäre die prachtvolle Robe der Frau nicht vollständig schwarz gewesen, hätte man sie für das Festgewand einer Braut halten können. Der Gang der Dunkelgekleideten wirkte seltsam unsicher, und sie stützte sich auf die massige Gestalt ihres ebenfalls verhüllten Begleiters. Severus erkannte mühelos einen der Brüder der Gargoyleherrin an seiner bläulich braun marmorierten, wie polierter Achat glänzenden Hand, die aus dem Ärmel seiner Kutte hervorragte.

Dem düsteren Paar folgte die hohe Gestalt der greisen Fürstin. Sie trug eine bodenlange nachtblaue Robe und war an ihren beinahe leuchtenden, weißen Zöpfen, die ihr frei über den Rücken fielen, gut zu erkennen. Neben Nuriyya lief mit schnellen kleinen Schritten eine in dunkle Tücher gehüllte, kleine Gestalt. Severus hätte die Heilerin auch erkannt, wenn etwas anderes als die bekannten Tücher um ihren kleinen Körper gewickelt gewesen wären.

Als einzige in dem seltsamen Gefolge des Totenwagens weinte sie.  
Er sah ihr nach, während der Marsch sich langsam fortsetzte.

Was er nun jedoch gewahrte, ließ die kleine Prozession zu dem makabersten Leichenzug werden, den er je gesehen hatte.

Etwa ein Duzend grau gekleidete Gestalten folgten den Fabelwesen. Sie hatten menschliche Züge und durchwegs lachende, fröhliche Gesichter. Sie wurden von einer Gruppe Musikanten begleitet, die mit Fidel, Tamburin und Flöte ein Tanzlied spielten. Die Grauen drehten sich jauchzend und scherzend im Kreise. Die vor ihnen dahin ziehenden Trauernden schienen sie trotz der lauten, fröhlichen Weisen nicht wahrzunehmen. Die tanzende Gruppe kam nun so nah an Severus heran, dass er ihre Gesichter erkennen konnte. Er erstarrte – er erinnerte sich an jedes einzelne dieser Gesichter. Manche waren flehend auf ihn gerichtet, andere stolz und verschlossen gewesen, als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ein jedes von ihnen jedoch war zu einer leeren Maske des Todes geworden, als der grüne Lichtblitz aus Snapes Zauberstab ihre Leiber getroffen hatte. Sie alle waren die Opfer eines jungen und sehr ehrgeizigen Todessers gewesen, und nun tanzten sie wie Gespenster hinter dem kleinen Trauerzug her. Und nichts anderes schienen sie zu sein, Gespenster, Geister der Toten.

In Severus stieg eine vage Ahnung auf, wessen Sarg sie so fröhlich begleiteten, doch das war nicht möglich! Schließlich fühlte und atmete er, und gleich würde er die Sonne am Rande der grauen Stadt über den Zinnen von Edinburg Castle aufgehen sehen.

Als die ersten roten Strahlen des Sonnenaufgangs die Ostseite der mächtigen Türme des Schlosses der britischen Königin zum Glühen brachten, verlor Severus plötzlich den Halt. Ein Ziehen lief durch seinen Körper, spitze Nadeln schienen von innen seine Haut zu durchstoßen, doch bevor er sich seinem Erschrecken und Erstaunen hingeben konnte, fand er sich nur einen Wimpernschlag später auf einem Sims hoch über der Stadt wieder.

Seine Krallen suchten Halt auf der schmalen Brüstung und er flatterte kurz auf, um einen neuen, sicheren Halt zu finden.

Flatterte?

Ein Blick auf seine schwarz befiederten Schwingen bestätigte den grausamen Verdacht. Irgendwie musste er in diesen Tierkörper geraten sein, doch wie? Hatte er sich unwillentlich in einen Vogel verwandelt? Ein Versuch einer Rückverwandlung schien angesichts der Höhe des steinernen Simses, auf welchem er hockte, keine echte Option zu sein.

Außerdem hatte er ein weitaus drängenderes Problem: Er musste einfach wissen, wessen makaberen Leichenzug er beobachtet hatte. Er beschloss, sich später mit seinem animalischen Zustand zu befassen, und stürzte sich in die Tiefe, der merkwürdigen Prozession hinterher, welche in der Ferne im ersten Licht des beginnenden Tages zu entschwinden drohte.

Die Luft nahm ihn gnädig auf, bildete ein tragendes Polster unter seinen Schwingen und er glitt sanft und schnell wie ein Pfeil hoch über den Dächern dahin.

Er folgte der Trauergesellschaft, die sich nun der Stadtmauer zuwandte. Die Straßen waren immer noch menschenleer.

Der Zug der dunkel gewandeten Zauberer und feiernden Geister bewegte sich auf einen alten Friedhof mit einer kleinen neugotischen Kirche zu. Severus stutzte. Hexen, Zauberer und magische Geschöpfe wurden normalerweise nicht auf christlichen Friedhöfen zur letzten Ruhe gebettet.

Das Fuhrwerk hielt vor der kleinen Kirche. Aus einer Seitentür des Sandsteingebäudes traten acht Männer in schwarzen Fräcken, sie alle trugen Zylinder und schwarze Augenmasken. Sie strebten zügig dem Zweispänner zu und hoben mit geübten Bewegungen den Sarg vom Wagen. Severus starrte auf ihre gefassten Mienen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als er die Männer erkannte: McNair, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe und weitere vier Todesser. Severus wartete angespannt auf eine Reaktion von Dumbledore, doch dieser folgte dem Sarg ruhig die kurze Treppe hinauf ins Innere der Kapelle.

Severus musste mit in das Gebäude, wenn er den Hintergrund des seltsamen Geschehens und die Identität des Toten erfahren wollte. In seiner Rabengestalt erschien es jedoch gewagt, einfach über die Köpfe der Trauergäste hinweg durch das Portal in die Kirche zu flattern. Sein Blick fiel wie von selbst auf die imposante Gestalt des Wildhüters und Schlüssesbewahrers von Hogwarts. Dort ging die Lösung seines Problems!

Er fixierte den Halbriesen und landete sanft auf seiner Schulter. Hagrid sah den Raben verwundert mit seinen käferschwarzen Augen an.

„Eh, dunkler Geselle, willst dem alten Professor die letzte Ehre erweisen? War wohl ein Freund von dir, hm? Hatte nicht viele Freunde, die alte Krähe, müsste dankbar sein für jeden, der heute gekommen ist," bemerkte der riesenhafte Mann mit seiner rauen Stimme.

„Verhalte dich ruhig, dann trage ich dich hinein", Hagrid strich zärtlich mit seiner gigantischen Pranke über das seidigglänzende Gefieder des Vogels. Sie traten durch das Tor.

Auf einem Podest vor dem mit violetten Tüchern verhülltem Altar stand der Sarg. Rechts und links davon brannten zwei hohe weiße Kerzen, deren Flammen jedoch in dem hellen, bunten Lichtstreifen, der durch das große farbige Bleiglasfenster hineinfiel, verblassten.

Von einer handwerklich schön, jedoch schlicht geschnitzten Empore erklang Orgelmusik. Nach und nach nahmen die Trauergäste auf den hölzernen Bänken im Inneren der Kapelle Platz. Severus sah sich um. Die tanzenden Gespenster waren dem Gotteshaus fern geblieben.  
Alle – bis auf eines. Dieses jedoch tanzte nicht. Linkerhand der Tür, auf der letzten Bank, saß die durchscheinende Gestalt. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt, so dass ihr Gesicht von einem Vorhang langer, farbloser Haare verdeckt wurde. Severus durchzuckte eine Ahnung, doch der Gedanke, den er hinsichtlich der Person auf hintersten Kirchenbank hegte, konnte nicht richtig sein. Diese Seele hatte er nicht auf dem Gewissen.

Bevor er sich jedoch weiter mit dem filigranen Geist auseinander setzen konnte, öffnete sich eine schmale Holztür neben einem kunstvoll verzierten Beichtstuhl am Kopfende des Innenraums, und ein Mann im Ornat eines Bischofs betrat den Raum. Die Bibel in den schlanken, sorgfältig manikürten Händen und der demütig gesengte Kopf bildeten einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zur Person des „Geistlichen". Dies war niemand anderer als Lucius Malfoy, der nun seine kalten, eisgrauen Augen über die Gemeinde der Trauernden gleiten ließ und gemessenen Schrittes vor den Altar und neben den Sarg trat.

Warum in aller Welt reagierten Dumbledore und die anderen Ordensmitglieder nicht?

War der letzte Kampf verloren und alles an Severus vorbei gegangen?

Das Orgelspiel verstummte und der Herr von Malfoy Manor räusperte sich: „Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um den Fortgang von einem zu beweinen, der durch großes Unglück aus unseren Reihen gerissen wurde."

Severus Snape war gleichzeitig beruhigt und überrascht. Dies war sicher nicht seine Grabrede.

Malfoy würde diese niemals halten und kaum seinen –Snapes – „Fortgang beweinen".

Die Szenerie war einfach grotesk.

Doch wer war der Tote?

‚Sag' endlich, wer in der Holzkiste liegt', dachte er entnervt.

Der Prediger jedoch erging sich in weiteren allgemeinen Floskeln über den „teuren Verblichenen", ohne den Hauch eines Hinweises auf eben denselben zu geben. Schließlich beendete er die kurze Ansprache, um zu verkünden, dass der Sarg nun noch ein letztes Mal geöffnet werde, damit Freunde und Verwandte von dem Verstorbenen Abschied nehmen könnten.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er den Sargdeckel in die Höhe und zur Seite schweben.

Eine Frau schrie, und im nächsten Augenblick stürzte die dunkelverschleierte Gestalt, die neben dem Gargoyle gegangen war, zu dem Sarg. Snape war – alle Vorsicht vergessend – in die Luft gestiegen und zog langsam gleitend Kreise über dem Podest. Er konnte die Person im Sarg nicht erkennen, da die Schwarzverschleierte über dem Leichnam kauerte.

Die alte Fürstin trat nun zu der Verhüllten, und zog die weinende Frau sanft aber bestimmt von dem toten Körper fort. Als sich die Weinende aufrichtete, sah der über ihr kreisende Rabe in das wächserne Antlitz des Toten – es war sein eigenes, menschliches Gesicht.

Er wollte schreien, doch seiner Kehle entrang sich nur ein heiseres, lautes Krächzen.

o

o

_Oh-oh - armer rabiger Sev! Was ist ihm da nur wieder geschehen? Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann jede Menge Fragen und Antworten, also bleibt mir bitte treu!_

_Ach ja, und falls Du oder Du immer noch schwarz liest, hier ist so ein Knöpchen, wenn man da klickt, kann man nette und auch kritische Gedanken los werden. Trau Dich. Dann schreibe ich auch bald weiter._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure Slytherene _


	14. Im Turmzimmer

**Die Tage des Raben **

**Von Slytherene **

** Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

_o _

_Hallo, meine Lieben! _

_Danke schön für Eure Reviews. Es ist sehr ermutigend und motivierend, und ich schreibe dann umso lieber weiter. _

_Ja, es haben sich viele Fragen aufgestaut, und in den nächsten Kapiteln sollen einige davon beantwortet werden. Und in den Antworten sind dann ja wieder neue Fragen versteckt, aber das werdet Ihr selbst bemerken. _

o

o**_  
_**

**_Abhaya_**_: Du bist auf der richtigen Spur. Deine Frage wird auch heute beantwortet. _

**_Noir13atra: _**_Ja, ich gebe zu, es ist verwirrend. Aber es ist ja Sev, aus dessen Perspektive diese Geschichte erzählt wird, und deswegen sind wir immer dann verwirrt, wenn er es auch ist. Ursprünglich sollte Voldi die Trauerrede halten, aber das war mir dann doch zu skurril. Aber das nächste Kapitel klärt hoffentlich einiges._

**_Rosi: _**_Cool, Du benutzt abgewandelte Zitate! Und Du bist eine gute Rätsellöserin. Die Frage ist hier natürlich: Wie kann das sein? Wo sie doch zuletzt so schaumig war? Aber das wird sich erst ganz am Ende lösen, sorry. _

**_Trabekel: _**_Da hast Du mir ja eine harte Nuss zu knacken aufgegeben. Keine Deiner Fragen hatte ich beabsichtigt, je zu beantworten. Warum wird klar, wenn Du weiterliest. Aber ich habe über die Antworten nachgedacht und beantworte sie am Ende dieses Kapitels. _

_o _

_Damit der Einstieg nach den nun längeren Pausen zwischen meinen Updates etwas einfacher wird, fange ich zukünftig mit den letzten Sätzen des vorigen Kapitels an. _

_Und weil es jetzt etwas ruhiger wird (vorüber gehend), gibt es heute Yogi-Tee und Sonnenblumenkekse. _

* * *

Als sich die Weinende aufrichtete, sah der über ihr kreisende Rabe in das wächserne Antlitz des Toten – es war sein eigenes, menschliches Gesicht. 

Er wollte schreien, doch seiner Kehle entrang sich nur ein heiseres, lautes Krächzen.

**Im Turmzimmer**

o

Es war sein eigener, menschlicher Schrei, der Severus aus seinem Albtraum aufschrecken und endlich erwachen ließ.

‚Es war ein Traum, nur ein weiterer, verdammter Albtraum', versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und wischte sich mit einem Zipfel der Decke, die seinen Körper bedeckte, den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.

Er sah sich um: Er lag in einem weichen Himmelbett mit mächtigen eichenen Pfosten. Der Baldachin über dem Bett war von dunkelblauer Farbe und zeigte einen silbernen Mond, der hinter einer neblig grauen Wolke verschwand. Das Zimmer, in dessen Ecke das imposante Möbel stand, hatte eine fast quadratische Form. Als Severus zu einem der drei hohen Fenster hinaus spähte, sah er denselben silbernen Mond mit derselben neblig grauen Wolke, die auch den Betthimmel zierte.

‚Wie in der großen Halle', dachte er, und fühlte sich schmerzlich an die Schule erinnert, die so viele Jahre sein einziges Zuhause gewesen war.

Schmerzlich, das war ein Stichwort. Er griff an seine Brust und stieß mit den Fingerspitzen auf Stoff mit leinenartiger Struktur. Ein Verband. Ah, das Ritual, er erinnerte sich.

Das Ritual! Die Erinnerungen fielen wie Furien über ihn her. Die Sichel, die Fänge, sein Herz, der Vogel, oh Merlin!

„Medeora", flüsterte er leise, „wo bist Du?"

„Sch-sch", kam ein sanftes Zischen als Antwort von einem niedrigen Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes, und zwei Gestalten erhoben sich. Im Widerschein des sanft in dem riesigen Kamin flackernden Feuers konnte Severus Medeora auf sich zutrippeln sehen und Nuriyyas hohe, schlanke Silhouette ausmachen, die nun langsam zu ihm herüber schritt.

„Keine Angst, alles wird gut", sagte Medeora mit sanfter Stimme zu ihm, und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Der feste Druck ihrer kurzen, braunen Finger tat ihm gut.

„Du musst uns vertrauen", fügte die Fürstin hinzu.

‚Oh nein, nicht schon wieder' resignierte der Zauberer stumm.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich Euch vertraut habe, Fürstin, habt Ihr mein Herz heraus gerissen und darauf herumgetrampelt", sagte er zynisch.

„Eh bien, es hat dir nicht geschadet, Magier" antwortete die Fürstin, und hob provozierend eine Augenbraue.

„Mais merde, bien sur ça me faisait mal au cœur (_Verdammt, mir hat es Herzschmerzen bereitet_)", entgegnete Severus nun heftig, ihr bewusst in ihrer eigenen Sprache antwortend, um seine Wut deutlich zu artikulieren.

„Voila, jetzt graben wir unsere letzten Französisch-Kenntnisse aus, um uns verständlich zu machen, nicht wahr, Monsieur Snape?" Auch die Augen der Fürstin blitzten nun gefährlich. Dann jedoch seufzte sie schwer, zuckte mit den Schultern und trat nahe an das imposante Bett heran.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und lächelte zum ersten Mal ein Lächeln, dass sie ihrer spitzen Zähne zum Trotz nicht wie ein gefährliches Raubtier wirken ließ, sondern von entwaffnender Offenheit war.

„Du hast wahrlich Schreckliches durchgemacht, und ich sollte es besser wissen als mit Dir zu streiten. Ich denke, Du hast eine Menge Fragen, und heute Nacht ist die Zeit gekommen, sie zu beantworten."

Sie zog sich einen bequemen, mit rotem Samt gepolsterten Stuhl heran und setzte sich damit direkt neben das Bett. Medeora saß längst auf dem Bettrand, ihre kurzen Beine baumelten in der Luft.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Severus. „Der Mond…"

„Wir sind überirdisch", antwortete Medeora schnell. „Dies ist eines der Zimmer des Wehrturms."

„D'accord (_okay_)", murmelte Snape, „was habt Ihr mit meinem Herz getan?" Die Frage, deren Antwort er am meisten fürchtete zuerst zu stellen erschien ihm eine akzeptable Strategie.

Nuriyya lächelte diabolisch, „nichts anderes, als das, was du gesehen hast, Slytherin. Herausgeschnitten, angebissen und zertreten."

Sie hatte eine Schwäche für seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, er war dann einfach wehrlos und menschlich, nicht so schrecklich kalt und unergründlich wie meistens. Und sie bewunderte ihn dafür, wie schnell er angesichts bedrohlicher Situationen – und fast nur solche hatte er in ihrem Reich erlebt – seine Fassung wieder gewann. Sein Mut und die Art und Weise, wie er zu seinem Verrat am Dunklen Gebieter des Schlosses gestanden hatte in ihrer Halle, umringt von ihren für Uneingeweihte grauenhaft wirkenden Untertanen, hatte sie beeindruckt. Es war nicht leicht, sie zu beeindrucken. Ihre alten Augen hatten unendlich viel gesehen – viel zu viel, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war.

„Eine solche Behandlung überlebt kein Organ – und kein Mensch", nahm Severus nun ihr widersprechend die Unterhaltung wieder auf. „Ihr habt zu Lapidis über eine Illusion gesprochen."

„Das ist richtig", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Kein Mensch überlebt so etwas. Auch Du hast es nicht überlebt, Zauberer, zumindest nicht vollständig.

Wir mussten ein Ritual an dir vollziehen. Es war allerdings weitaus weniger dramatisch und...opulent geplant. Dennoch war es unbedingt notwendig, dass der Wille des Schlossherrn erfüllt wurde. Ein uraltes Gesetz bindet uns Gargoyles an den Herrn des Chateau-lac-des-larmes."

„Ihr dient also doch dem Dunklen Lord?" fragte Severus und hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ja und nein", antwortete die Fürstin. „Sein Urteil über Dich mussten wir vollziehen, sonst hätte er unseren Betrug sofort bemerkt. - Er hat Mittel dafür", beantwortete sie die ungestellte Frage des dunkelhaarigen Slytherins.

„Ich aber habe meine eigenen Mittel und Wege. Sein Urteil haben wir wortwörtlich vollstreckt, wie ich es durch meinen Boten habe ankündigen lassen. Den Sinn und Zweck seiner Worte haben wir jedoch unterlaufen – oh ja!" Sie lächelte maliziös.

„Du erinnerst Dich an die Worte seines Urteils?"

Snape nickte, oh ja, er erinnerte sich.

„Nun", fuhr die Fürstin fort, „um den Verräter wie angeordnet zu vernichten, mussten wir Dir Dein Leben nehmen. Das habe ich getan. Riddle hat jedoch nicht explizit gesagt, dass ich Dir nicht einen Teil Deines Lebens wiedergeben darf." Wieder lächelte sie, und ihre weißen Fänge blitzten.

„Du verstehst sicher, dunkler Zauberer, dass ein solcher magischer Prozess hochkomplex ist, und enormer Kräfte bedarf. Dennoch wäre ein solch dramatischer und blutiger Akt wie der des großen Rituals nicht unbedingt notwendig gewesen. Dies wurde nur deshalb unvermeidlich, weil Voldemort sich entschlossen hat, seinen Botschafter Deine Leiche beschauen zu lassen. Also musste ich ihm eine Leiche liefern."

„Warum wurde der Dunkle Lord misstrauisch, wenn er, wie Ihr sagt, Mittel hat, um Betrug Eurerseits zu erkennen?" fragte Snape.

„Voldemort war schon immer misstrauisch, schon als er sich noch Riddle nannte, und er ist äußerst vorsichtig und gerissen. Das ist EIN Geheimnis seines Erfolgs", antwortete die Fürstin, und Sarkasmus lag in ihren Worten.

Severus sah sie erstaunt an. Diesen Zug hatte er bisher noch nicht an ihr bemerkt. Das war eigentlich seine Domäne.

Nuriyya fuhr fort: „Alors, um Deine Frage zu beantworten, Monsieur Snape, nicht Betrug vermag der Schlossherr zu erkennen, sondern lediglich die Verweigerung seiner Befehle. Er misstraut uns, so wie er jedem misstraut außer sich selbst, aber ich bin sicher, dass er keinen besonderen Verdacht gegen uns hegt. Wir haben seine Anordnungen stets peinlich genau befolgt, denn ich wusste, dass wir seinen Argwohn soweit irgend möglich zerstreuen mussten, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, sobald die Zeit reif dafür ist."

„Was meint Ihr damit?" fragte Severus. „Gibt es einen Plan, ihn zu vernichten?"

Nuriyya seufzte: „Es gibt einen Plan, Slytherin, aber dazu kann ich Dir heute noch nicht viel sagen. Du wirst alles Notwendige erfahren, aber bitte übe Dich noch eine Weile in Geduld.

Soviel sollst Du jedoch erfahren: Meine Pläne beinhalten nicht den Sturz Riddles, sondern lediglich die Befreiung meines Volkes. Aber es gibt andere als uns, die weitergehende Pläne haben. Und wenn die Freunde und Verbündeten der Gargoyles uns um Hilfe bitten, werden wir ihrem Ruf Folge leisten."

Eine Pause trat ein. Die Fürstin schwieg, und wieder drang nur das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin durch das Turmzimmer. Severus dachte über das eben Gehörte nach.

„Fürstin?" begann er das Gespräch nach einer Weile wieder.

„Was möchtest Du wissen, Zauberer?"

„Was ist mit Malfoy? Er muss doch gesehen haben, dass ich weitergelebt habe, nachdem Ihr das... das Ding mit meinem Herzen gemacht habt." Severus schauderte bei dem Gedanken an den Anblick seines zuckenden Herzens in den krallenbewehrten Händen der Fürstin.

„Ah, Malfoy, l'ambassadeur", Nuriyya nickte und lächelte wieder ihr böses Lächeln. „Weißt Du, dass der Name Malfoy aus dem Französischen stammt? MAL FOIS, das bedeutet schlechtes Holz, fauler Stamm. Dieser Baum wird immer üble Frucht bringen. Manche sagen, dass der erste Malfoy aus dem Apfelbaum geschnitzt wurde, auf dem die Schlange den Text für Eva mit Luzifer geprobt hat...

Wie dem auch sei, es ist eine mächtige, alte Familie, und ihnen wohnte seit jeher starke schwarze Magie inne. Die Malfoys, das sind Generationen von Dunklen Tyrannen, glaube mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Ich habe einige von ihnen gut gekannt. Dein ehemaliger „Freund" Lucius ist ein hell strahlendes Licht in dieser Folge, wie sein Name schon impliziert. Und er ist ein sehr, sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Es war schwer ihn zu täuschen", beendete die Fürstin den Exkurs in die Familiengeschichte des Hauses Malfoy, „aber er hat das gesehen, was er sehen wollte. Das ist das Wesen der Illusion. Mein Bruder Lapidis ist kein Zauberer, aber er ist ein Meister der Illusion.

Malfoy war mehr als bereit Dich tot zu sehen, Severus Snape, und dann sah er Dein Herz in meiner Hand."

„Er hat es nicht nur in Eurer Hand gesehen, Fürstin, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", warf Snape zynisch ein.

Nuriyya sah ein wenig betroffen aus. „Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir so zusetzten musste, aber neben Entsetzen sah ich auch Zweifel in seinen Augen. Ich musste sicher gehen."

Die Fürstin zuckte bedauernd die Schultern und fuhr dann fort: „Du erinnerst Dich, dass ich Dich aufgefordert habe, Deine Okklumentik zu benutzen und deine Gedanken abzuschirmen?"

„Ihr wart sehr überzeugend, Fürstin" entgegnete Snape.

„Malfoy sah Dich sterben. Das glaubt er zumindest. Er hat Dein Herz gesehen, wo es - nun ja – anatomisch gesehen nicht hingehörte", formulierte die Herrin der Gargoyles diplomatisch.

Sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Severus bei jeder Erwähnung seiner temporären kardiologischen Probleme ein gewisses Unbehagen verspürte.

„Nun, unser tyrannischer Freund zog daraus die logische Schlussfolgerung, dass Du tot seiest. Deswegen hat er Dich auch tot auf dem Altar liegen sehen. Aus genau diesem Grund durfte er auf keinen Fall mehr Gedanken von Dir empfangen. Du bist ein fantastischer Okklument, Magier, kein anderer Mensch hätte in Deiner Lage und in der telepathischen Atmosphäre des Edelstein-Gewölbes auch nur den Funken einer Barriere aufrecht erhalten können. Du warst sehr, sehr gut" lobte sie Severus abschließend, und er vermeinte für einem kurzen Moment einen Ausdruck von Stolz in ihren katzenartigen Augen wahrzunehmen.

Severus Gedanken schwirrten wirr durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte noch so viele Fragen, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Er war verraten und gefoltert, verletzt und geheilt worden, hatte geliebt und diese Liebe verlassen, er war von einem Abgrund in den nächsten gestürzt worden, Angst, Hoffnung, Liebe, Vertrauen und pures Entsetzen waren übergangslos aufeinander gefolgt, er war tot gewesen und lebte doch, und nun sollte er schließlich erkennen.

Er sammelte sich in einem Moment der Konzentration und verdrängte seine wirren Emotionen in die tieferen Sphären seines Bewusstseins. Er benötigte noch weitere Antworten, um mit der Situation zu Recht zu kommen und seine eigene Rolle in diesem Spiel um Leben und Tod zu finden.

„Ihr sagtet vorhin, es hätte des großen Rituals nicht bedurft, wenn es nur darum gegangen wäre, Voldemorts Befehle zu befolgen?"

„Das ist richtig", entgegnete die Fürstin. „Sage mir, kluger Slytherin, „was zeichnet einen Verräter aus?"

„Er muss einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, auch in bedrohlichen Situationen und seine wahren Absichten geschickt verbergen", antwortete der dunkelhaarige Zauberer ohne zu Zögern.

„Welche dieser Fähigkeiten, die Dir zweifellos beide zu Eigen sind, beherrscht Du perfekter, Okklument?"

„Die letztere, wie Ihr wohl wisst, Hoheit" sagte Severus, und aus irgendeinem Grund schlug er seine dunklen Augen nieder. Ein begnadeter Lügner und Verräter zu sein war nichts, was ihn wirklich mit Stolz erfüllte. Hätte Severus eine Wahl gehabt, er hätte den Job des strahlenden Helden gerne genommen. Doch seine Stärken lagen leider in anderen Bereichen.

„Deine Fähigkeiten, Severus, sind für die Seite des Lichts genauso wertvoll wie die Stärken des Erben von Gryffindor", sagte Medeora, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Du kannst lügen, weil Du selbst Deine Gedanken verschließen kannst, Slytherin", sagte die Fürstin."

„Und genau diese Fähigkeit, hätten wir Dir nehmen müssen, Severus", erklärte ihm die Bergelfe. „Der ‚Verräter Severus Snape' wäre vernichtet gewesen. Ein nur mäßig komplizierter Zauber für einen versierten Bergelfen wie Meister Nepomuk."

Severus ließ den Gedanken langsam sinken. Sie hatten Recht. Beraube einen Verräter der Lüge, und er ist vernichtet. Voldemorts Urteil wäre in diesem Punkt vollstreckt gewesen. Deswegen also waren die beiden Elfen dort gewesen, um ihm die Fähigkeit zu lügen zu nehmen.

„Stattdessen habt Ihr mir das Herz herausgerissen", konstatierte Snape düster.

In Medeoras Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie.

Die Fürstin jedoch sagte nur lapidar: „Ich habe Dir die Gründe dafür bereits genannt, Zauberer."

„Das habt Ihr, Fürstin, allerdings." Er schwieg einen Moment, nur um dann die Stille von sich aus zu brechen. „Was ist das für ein Ding, das Ihr in meine Brust gesetzt habt? Ich habe ein…einen Vogel gesehen, doch das ist völlig unmöglich, ich meine, rein anatomisch…?" In seinen Augen konnten die Frauen eine Mischung aus Hoffnung und Angst erkennen.

„Oh Severus, bist du ein Zauberer oder ein Mediziner?" fragte Medeora, und verdrehte auf eine für sie ganz untypische Art die Augen. „Das ist Magie, um die es hier geht, nicht Anatomie."

Doch dann sah sie ihm direkt in die schwarzen Augen, und ihre Miene wurde sehr ernst.

„Vielleicht hätten wir dir dein eigenes Herz zurückgeben können, ohne es zu verändern. Aber du warst lange ohne Herz, vielleicht zu lange, wir wussten es nicht genau. Dich zu verlieren, das wollten und durften wir auf keinen Fall riskieren. Außerdem hatten die Gargoyles noch zwei Befehle des Dunklen Herrscher zu befolgen."

„Nie wieder soll er die Sonne aufgehen sehen" zitierte Severus fragend.

„Richtig", pflichtete ihm die kleine Heilerin bei, „aber hier wird es kompliziert, darum lass uns den letzten Teil des Urteils zuerst abhandeln."

Severus zuckte zustimmend die Schultern, und sah nun fragend die alte Fürstin an.

„Euer wahres Gesicht?"

„Ja, genau das", entgegnete nun Nuriyya.

„War das, was ich gesehen habe, als ich dort auf Eurem Opfertisch lag, Euer wahres Gesicht, Fürstin?" fragte Severus, und als die Erinnerung an ihr weißes, altersloses Antlitz mit den blutigroten Lippen, den spitzen Fängen und den viperngleichen schwarzen Haaren in ihm aufstieg, verspürte er ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend, und die feinen dunklen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellte sich auf.

„Angst?" fragte die Fürstin, und ihr Mundwinkel zog sich fast unmerklich nach oben, als sei sie insgeheim amüsiert.

‚Sie spielt mit meiner Angst', dachte der Zauberer zornig, ‚sie genießt den Horror, den sie ausstrahlt.'

„Was ist schon das wahre Gesicht eines Menschen, oder was mich betrifft wohl präziser einer Kreatur? Gibt es nur das eine, sag es mir, Du, der Du so lange selbst ein Meister der Täuschung warst?" forderte die Fürstin den ehemaligen Spion auf.

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf. „Nein, Severus Snape, was ich Dir zeigte, ist was Voldemort Dich zu schauen wünschte, und auch was Du selbst unterbewusst erwartet hast. Es ist eines meiner Gesichter, und ja, manchmal ist es auch wahr."

Schweigen füllte nun wieder den hohen Raum.

Plötzlich hörten sie unterhalb des geöffneten Ostfensters ein scharrendes Geräusch. Die Fürstin war in einem Wimpernschlag am Fenster, eine Sekunde vorher hatte sie noch auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen, nun ließ sie ein wahrhaft beängstigendes Fauchen hören, und im bleichen Licht des Mondes sah Severus, wie ihre Haare dunkel geworden waren und sich wie Schlangen um ihre Schultern zu winden begannen. Wie ein riesiges Raubtier hockte sich auf dem Fenstersims, und wurde nur einen Augenblick später von der dunklen Nacht verschluckt.

„Bleib liegen, Junge" befahl Medeora und glitt vom Bett. Sie wuselte zum Fenster hinüber uns sprang dann mit einem Satz, den Severus der kleinen Elfe nie zugetraut hätte, auf das Sims, auf welchem eben noch die steinerne Fürstin gehockt hatte.

„Sind wir belauscht worden?" fragte Snape argwöhnisch. Es war leichtsinnig gewesen, das Fenster offen stehen zu lassen, wenn man über Verrat am Dunklen Lord sprach. Voldemort hatte seine Späher überall. Severus ärgerte sich. Wieso hatten sie das nicht bemerkt?

Medeora beobachtete immer noch gespannt die Umgebung des Wehrturms. Dann hörten sie einen entsetzlichen Schrei. Keiner sagte ein Wort, aber Severus und Medeora sahen sich kurz an. Beider Augen spiegelten Entsetzen wider.

Keine Minute später hüpfte die Heilerin von der Brüstung und trat in das Licht des Feuers. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt. „Nuriyya kommt zurück", sagte sie.

Die Fürstin erschien außen am Fenster. Sie schwebte, wie Severus fasziniert feststellte. Neben der Faszination empfand er auch einen gewissen Horror. Breite, ledrige Schwingen hielten die Fürstin in der Luft, sie schlugen lautlos auf und ab. Ihre Zöpfe lagen weiß und ruhig um ihren Oberkörper, keine Spur schlangenhaften Lebens in sich, aber die Lippen der alten Fürstin waren blutig rot. Mit einem eleganten Satz landete sie auf der Fensterbank, klappte die Schwingen am Rücken zusammen und glitt ins Zimmer. Ihre Augen leuchteten in hellem Grün, und sie leckte sich mit der Zunge das Blut ab, welches ihre Lippen rot gefärbt hatte. Auf ihrem weißen Umhang waren ebenfalls Blutflecken.

„Hast Du ihn erwischt?" fragte Medeora bang.

„Halali!" sagte Nuriyya, und bleckte die Zähne, „es waren zwei, ein Mann und ein Animagus. Dem Frettchen habe ich dem Kopf abgerissen, und Morbidus hat den anderen erlegt - jung, zartes Fleisch."

Severus verspürte ein unangenehm flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Medeora schüttelte sich vor Abscheu.

„Deine carnivore Ernährung ist mir zutiefst fremd, Nuriyya."

„Sie erspart uns Entsorgungsprobleme", grinste die Fürstin. „Die Dog-Goyles kümmern sich um die Reste."

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Euch keiner entwischt ist?" warf Snape ein.

„Das bin ich, Zauberer, keine Sorge. Und dass Riddle uns beobachten lässt ist normal. Eine Arbeit für unwichtige Neulinge, die sich erst bewähren müssen in seinem Dienst. Er schickt nur solche, die er entbehren kann. Er weiß, dass wir nachts jagen", erläuterte die Fürstin.

Sie setzte sich rittlings auf den Stuhl neben sein Bett, verkreuzte die Arme auf der Lehne, stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände, und betrachtete ihre langen dunklen Fingernägel.

Severus reichte der Bergelfe seine Hand und zog sie auf den Bettrand, so dass sie mit dem Zauberer und der Herrin der Gargoyles auf Augenhöhe war. Alle drei schwiegen lange und schienen in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Das Feuer im Kamin warf seinen flackernden Schein an die Wand, und der Schatten flatternder großer Krähen huschte auf einmal durch den Raum.

„Avis", unterbrach der dunkle Zauberer leise das Schweigen. Er sah die beiden so unterschiedlichen Frauen unsicher an. „Werdet ihr mir diese letzte Frage jetzt beantworten?"

Medeora seufzte. „Hör zu, Severus…"

„Nein", fiel ihr die Fürstin ins Wort, „es ist meine Aufgabe, es ihm zu sagen."

Die kleine Bergelfe nickte.

„Als Riddle mir befahl, dafür zu sorgen, dass Du die Sonne nie wieder aufgehen siehst", begann Nuriyya leise zu erzählen, „meinte er damit natürlich, dass ich Dich töten sollte. Diese Weisung durfte ich nicht ignorieren. Ich entschloss mich, auch diesen Befehl wörtlich zu nehmen. Doch hier war es schwierig. Zwar ist es einfach, Voldemorts Intention aus dem Weg zu gehen, Dir gleichzeitig jedoch nicht zu schaden, ist nicht möglich. Es gibt nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten, um sicherzustellen, dass jemand die Sonne nie mehr sieht. Man könnte ihn auf ewig in ein unterirdisches Verließ sperren, und die Türe magisch versiegeln. Oder man könnte demjenigen das Augenlicht nehmen, ihn blenden – keine sehr sinnvolle Alternative, wenn wir bedenken, dass Deine Bestimmung die Bewältigung schwieriger Aufgaben einschließt, die all deine magischen Kräfte, Deine Klugheit, Deine Gewandtheit und auch deine Fähigkeit zu kämpfen erfordern. Geblendet wärest Du den Anforderungen nicht gewachsen gewesen."

„Ich bin entzückt, dass Ihr diese Schlussfolgerungen gezogen habt, Fürstin", sagte der Slytherin mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Mag sein, Du wirst Dir noch wünschen, ich hätte anders entschieden, Zauberer." Sie holte tief Luft und ihre grünen Augen suchten seinen Blick.

„Du wirst die Sonne nie wieder aufgehen sehen, Severus" –zum ersten Mal nannte sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen – „ja, Du lebst, aber Du hast nur noch ein halbes menschliches Leben in Dir. Wenn in einigen Stunden die Sonne aufgeht, wirst Du Dich, sobald der erste Sonnenstrahl den Horizont berührt, in einen Vogel verwandeln. Du, Severus Snape, Du bist der Rabe."

* * *

Trabekel: _Ich hatte Dir Antworten versprochen. Nun, ich denke, sie liegen in Sevs Gedanken und Psyche. Er hat einen Albtraum, indem er unterbewusst voraussetzt, dass die Dunkle Seite gewonnen hat – irgendwie. Deswegen gibt es keine Muggel, zumindest hat Voldemort ihnen ihre Technologie genommen und sie ins Mittelalter zurück katapultiert. Da kann er sie noch besser versklaven. Naja, eigentlich wollte ich dieses dunkle, düstere, weil es ein Albtraum ist, und der Leichenzug nur dann gruselig ist, wenn er nicht am hell erleuchteten Mc Donalds vorbei muss oder wegen hupender Autos auf den Gehweg ausweichen. Die Straßen müssen komplett menschenleer sein, sonst wirkt es nicht so schaurig. _

_Der christliche Friedhof –nun, Sev ist verwirrt, und wirr sind auch seine Träume. Ich wollte eigentlich vor allem eine normale Kirche, um den Kontrast zwischen dem bösen Lucius und der Bibel in seiner Hand zu betonen. Todesser als Sargträger fand ich einfach freakig, außerdem soll der Mix zwischen Orden und Todessern zeigen, dass ihre Feindschaft vorbei ist, vielleicht weil die Dunkle Seite gewonnen hat, und selbst Dumbledore resigniert hat. Vielleicht stellt sich Sev so das Leben nach dem Sieg Voldemorts vor. Da ich das ganze aber von vorne herein als Traum konzipiert hatte, habe ich einfach alles reingebracht, was mir so an Skurrilem einfiel. Und natürlich nimmt der Traum einen teil der zukünftigen Entwicklung vorweg. Denn nun ist er ja wirklich „der Rabe"._

_o _

P.S. Es ist Halbzeit meiner Geschichte. Mein Konzept sieht noch 10 Kapitel vor, vielleicht auch 12. Ich hadere noch mit mir selbst an einigen Stellen. Ich werde versuchen, etwa 1-2 x wöchentlich abzudaten. Ich habe viel Arbeit im Moment, und auch abends öfter Termine (nächste Woche spielt Werder Bremen in der Champions League, na, das wird Euch vielleicht weniger interessieren). Es ist auch so, dass das Schreiben jetzt schwieriger wird, weil ich die Fallstricke, die ich in den ersten Kapiteln gestreut habe, jetzt aufnehmen und die Knoten lösen muss, wobei sich neue Verwicklungen ergeben. Hinterher muss alles logisch zueinander passen (ich hoffe, dass ich das kann, so eine lange Geschichte habe ich ja noch nie geschrieben). Außerdem müssen wir ja noch auf den Höhepunkt zusteuern, aber das dauert noch.

Ach ja, es gibt noch Optionen: Mehr Romantik oder mehr Action? Wonach ist Euch? Action ist fest eingeplant, aber mit der Romantik gibt es noch Möglichkeiten, diese auszudehnen. Just vote!


	15. Die Verwandlung

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

o

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! _

_Ich spendiere einen Magenbitter, den Ihr nach dem folgenden Kapitel sicher brauchen werdet!_

_**Trabekel**: __Fragen beantworten ist Ehrensache! Gerne wieder. _

_**Noir13atra**: Ganz entwirrt mittlerweile? Falls noch Unklarheiten bestehen, beantworte ich Fragen gerne auch per mail. Es hilft mir als Schreiberling, wenn ich weiß, WAS meine Leser nicht verstanden haben._

_**Rosi:**Uii, ein Orden! Danke Honigkuchenpferdmäßig-strahl Und das mit dem tragbaren Teich ist eine prima Idee, passt aber leider nicht ganz in eine „dramatische" Fiction, obwohl ich mich schon um den einen oder anderen sarkastischen „Sev-hätte-das-auch-gesagt-haben-können-Nebensatz" bemühe. Gerade Dir wünsche ich viel Spaß mit der „Rabenmahlzeit"._

_**Abhaya:** Uii, noch ein Orden! Danke Honigkuchenpferdmäßig-strahl. Ja, ich werde mich noch weiter winden und wenden und Euch in die Irre führen –und den armen Sev auch! Und Demona war ein Teil der Inspiration, ich bin ja schon so alt, ich kenne die Serie._

_**Eiskugel**: Hallo, wie schön, dass du dabei bist. Nimm dir auch einen Magenbitter und komm an Bord._

**O**

**O**

**WARNUNG: Hier kommt die HALLOWEEN-Folge! Ich hoffe, Ihr habt einen stabilen Magen und gute Nerven, auf geht's…**

„Mag sein, Du wirst Dir noch wünschen, ich hätte anders entschieden, Zauberer." Sie holte tief Luft und ihre grünen Augen suchten seinen Blick.

„Du wirst die Sonne nie wieder aufgehen sehen, Severus" –zum ersten Mal nannte sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen – „ja, Du lebst, aber Du hast nur noch ein halbes menschliches Leben in Dir. Wenn in einigen Stunden die Sonne aufgeht, wirst Du Dich, sobald der erste Sonnenstrahl den Horizont berührt, in einen Vogel verwandeln. Du, Severus Snape, Du bist der Rabe."

O

O

**Die Verwandlung**

Ihre Worte standen wie ein bleierner Nebel im Raum. Er hatte es voraus geahnt, sein Albtraum war mehr als pure Ausgeburt seines überlasteten Gehirns gewesen. Sein Herz hatte es ihm zu gschrieen, doch er hatte die finsteren Ahnungen verdrängt, die Hinweise ignoriert.

Er war verflucht. Verflucht, sein Leben als Aasfresser zu verbringen, als Todesbote.

„Es ist nicht so, als ob Du Dich in einen Geier verwandelt würdest", reagierte die Fürstin auf seine dunklen Gedanken.

„Ich werde nie wieder in Hogwarts lehren können", sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke. „Der Direktor wird die Schüler kaum in einen Mitternachtsunterricht „Zaubertränke" schicken, weil der Lehrer tagsüber verhindert und damit beschäftigt ist, den Eulenturm zu umkreisen."

„Severus, hätten die Handlanger Voldemorts dich totgeschlagen, oder er selbst dich mit dem Todesfluch belegt, würdest du dir jetzt kaum um deine Schulkarriere Gedanken machen", sagte Medeora vorwurfsvoll.

Snape wusste, wie unsinnig sein Selbstmitleid war, aber wenigstens einmal wollte er sich den Luxus gönnen, sich darin zu suhlen.

Er sah Medeora provozierend an, und jammerte dann: „Du hast mir die Nase gerichtet, doch was nutzt mir eine gerade Nase, wenn ich der Frau meiner Träume erklären muss, dass sie sich bei Tag in einen krummen, schwarzen Schnabel verwandelt, mit dem ich auf dem Feld nach Insekten picke?"

„Severus, Du bist keine Saatkrähe, weißt du…", sie verstummte, als sie das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sah.

Beide lachten laut, und die Spannung, welche den Raum noch Sekunden zuvor beherrscht hatte, war plötzlich wie weggewischt.

„Wie schön, dass Ihr so herzlich miteinander scherzen könnt, unterbrach die Fürstin das Gelächter der beiden, „aber ich denke, wir müssen uns dem Thema jetzt wieder ernsthaft widmen, die Zeit wird langsam knapp." Der Anflug eines Lächeln spielte auch um Nuriyyas Mundwinkel, sie wusste um den enormen Druck, der auf dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer lastete, und der sich nun in Lachen entlud, dass die angespannte Situation nur unzureichend überlagerte. Sie hatte jedoch Recht, die Sterne verblassten bereits, und der Morgen würde den Zauberer mit nicht unerheblichen Veränderungen von mehr als nur seiner Nase konfrontieren.

„Es gibt ein paar Regeln, die du beachten musst, wenn Du in deiner Tiergestalt bist", erläuterte die Gargoyle-Herrin nun. „Zuerst einmal, das Fliegen ist Dir angeboren als Rabe, lass Dich von deinem" – das Wort Herz lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch sie wählte rücksichtsvoll eine andere Formulierung – „Instinkt leiten. Der Wind wird Dich tragen. Auch die Navigation wird Dir leicht fallen. Das Landen allerdings musst Du üben, das ist wichtig. Nutze die nächsten Tage, um Dich mit deiner neuen Fähigkeit bekannt zu machen, Dein Leben könnte irgendwann von Deinen fliegerischen Fähigkeiten abhängen."

„Fantastisch", sagte Severus trocken, „davon habe ich immer geträumt, dass mein Leben von etwas abhängt, wozu ich keinen Funken Talent habe".

„Du wirst Dich wundern, Slytherin, die Fähigkeiten des Raben werden nach einer Weile auch auf Dein menschliches Selbst abfärben."

In Severus' Augen glomm etwas auf – das war wirklich ein Traum, ein Jugendtraum – leider erfüllte er sich viel zu spät.

„Nun, abfärben werden allerdings auch die kulinarischen Vorlieben Deiner neuen tierischen Seite", ergänzte Medeora. „Solange Du bei den Gargoyles bist" – sie warf einen skeptischen Blick auf Nuriyyas blutbefleckten weißen Umhang – „wird das nicht weiter auffallen. In Gesellschaft von Menschen musst du jedoch sorgfältig darauf achten, was du isst. Nicht, dass du irgendwann andere Menschen an den bedauernswerten Mr. Renfield erinnerst."

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht so wichtig", ergänzte die Fürstin. „Meine liebe Freundin Medeora hat fast nur gute Eigenschaften, aber ihr Faible für Gruselfilme gehört nicht dazu."

„Meine unausgesprochene Frage galt nicht dem literarischen Erbe des Bram Stoker, der mir selbstverständlich bekannt ist, sondern der unerwarteten Erwähnung desselben durch eine Bergelfe. Ich habe nicht erwartet, jemals eine andere Person außer Albus Dumbledore zu treffen, die meine für einen Zauberer zugegebenermaßen sehr außergewöhnliche Vorliebe für dieses Literaturgenre teilt", erklärte Severus.

„Voila, jetzt verbindet Euch ein wahrhaft dunkles Geheimnis", sagte die Fürstin mit dunkler Stimme, ihre grünen Augen blinzelten jedoch amüsiert, und dieses Blinzeln schien eine nicht ganz ungewollte Reminiszenz an den erwähnten Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu sein.

„Nun, auch wir beide, Severus, teilen ein Dunkles Geheimnis, oder vielmehr ein Schicksal, denn genau wie Du in Deiner menschlichen Gestalt bin auch ich ein Kind der Nacht, und wie Du sehen kannst", sie wies zum östlichen Fenster, „ wird unsere Dunkle Mutter uns nicht viel länger beschützen." Draußen begann der blasse Hauch der Dämmerung das Dunkel der Nacht aufzulösen.

„Medeora, erkläre ihm, was er noch wissen muss, und beeile Dich. Der Morgen graut schon. Wir sehen uns nach Sonnenuntergang wieder, Severus. Carpe diem (Nutze den Tag)".

Und damit verschwand sie durch die hohe Eichentür, ihr weißer Umhang wehte theatralisch hinter ihr her. Sie war bereits aus dem Raum verschwunden, als ihr Schatten, die ledernen Schwingen halb geöffnet, an der Zimmerwand entlang durch den Türspalt davon huschte.

„Sie hat den Film auch gesehen", sagte Medeora, und ihr unverwechselbares, breites Grinsen ließ ihr braunes Gesicht für einen Augenblick erstrahlen.

„Severus, sie hat recht", fügte sie ernster hinzu, "Du musst Dich schnell vorbereiten. Iß nichts, was dir in deiner menschlichen Gestalt Übelkeit erregen würde."

„Oh, keine Angst, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun", entgegnete er und schüttelte sich beim Gedanken an Käfer und rohe Vogeleier. „Was ist mit meiner Kleidung, muss ich mich vorher…"

„…ausziehen?" vollendete Medeora nun wieder breit grinsend seine Frage. Dass Menschen aber auch immer so prüde sein mussten. Nun ja, vielleicht war es auch schwieriger, frei zu sein, wenn man kein Fell hatte. Obwohl – bei Severus hatte sie welches gesehen, zumindest partiell. Sie kicherte. „Nein, du musst dich nicht entkleiden, du verwandelst dich in ein kleineres Geschöpf als deine menschliche Gestalt ist. Du musst nur aus deinen Roben herausfinden. Wenn du dich zurück verwandelst, solltest du jedoch darauf achten, das in der Nähe deiner Kleider zu tun – und ohne Zeugen."

„Ich werde mein Leben damit verbringen, Kleiderpäckchen an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Orten zu deponieren", knurrte Severus.

„Papperlapapp", fuhr ihm die Elfe über den Mund, „Du wirst bald sehr fix darin sein, dir Kleidung zu hexen. Und Severus – Nuriyya sagte zwar, du sollst dich von deinen Instinkten leiten lassen, aber achte bitte darauf, dass sie nicht die Oberhand gewinnen. Du darfst nie vergessen, wer du wirklich bist."

„Medeora", wandte sich er nun an die quirlige Elfe, und der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen war plötzlich traurig und ernst, „wird es irgendwann wieder aufhören, ich meine, der Fluch…wird er irgendwann verschwinden?"

In Medeoras großen, grauen Augen las er die Antwort, noch bevor sie ihren Kopf langsam schüttelte. „Nein, deine Chancen dafür stehen schlecht. Wenn Voldemort, der dich verurteilt hat, vernichtet ist, und die Gargoyles, die sein Urteil vollstreckt haben, nicht mehr existieren – dann, ja, Severus, dann kann Meister Nepomuk den letzten Bann aufheben, und der Fluch erlischt."

Severus nickte verstehend. Er würde mit diesem Fluch sterben, es gab keinen Ausweg. Sein Blick huschte zum Fenster hin. Die Dämmerung hatte die Nacht fast vertrieben.

„Ich habe hier einen Trank", sagte Medeora, und zog eine kleine Phiole mit violett schimmernder Flüssigkeit aus einer ihrer vielen Taschen, „du würdest erst nach der Verwandlung aufwachen."

„Nein, ich will – ich muss wissen, was genau mit mir geschieht", entgegnete Severus. „Aber ich danke dir für das Angebot. Werde ich Schmerzen haben?"

„Die ersten Male wird es wehtun, aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Soll ich bei dir bleiben?" fragte die Heilerin.

Severus dachte einen Moment lang über ihren Vorschlag nach. Ihre Anwesenheit würde ihm gut tun, es war stets beruhigend, die kleine, kluge Bergelfe an seiner Seite zu wissen. Aber das hier – dieser Herausforderung würde er sich immer wieder stellen müssen, jede Nacht. Es war besser, von Anfang an alleine damit zurecht zu kommen.

„Du solltest Dich besser ausruhen, Medeora", sagte er diplomatisch, „es war eine lange Nacht."

Die Elfe nickte verstehend. „Kehre hierher zurück, bevor du dich zurück verwandelst", gab sie ihm eine letzte Anweisung, „und pass auf Dich auf, Severus." Sie drückte noch einmal seine Hand, rutschte vom Bett und trat in die Mitte des Zimmers. Ein kleiner bunter Wirbel drehte sich rasend schnell, und einen Wimperschlag später lagen nur noch ein paar bunt gefärbte Blätter an der Stelle verstreut, wo eben noch die kleine Heilerin gewesen war.

Severus seufzte, dann stieg er schnell aus dem Bett. Von den Strapazen der letzten Tage war ihm körperlich nichts anzumerken. Er fühlte sich etwas müde, aber nicht zerschlagen. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Kleidern, er wollte es sich nicht unnötig schwer machen, indem er die ersten Momente als Rabe damit verbrachte, sich aus den schwarzen Hosen zu schälen, die er immer noch trug. Er entfernte den Leinenverband, der um seine Brust geschlungen war. Eine schmale, weiße Narbe lief über sein Herz – sein Herz? Nun, das Ding in seiner Brust war jedenfalls im magischen Sinne sein Herz, er würde nicht bei jedem Gedanken daran innerlich zusammen zucken, er würde sich daran gewöhnen.

Er ging zum Fenster. Es war fast schon hell. Die Sonne würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Er hatte sich nie viel aus dem hellen Tag gemacht, seine Tage hatte er zumeist in den Kerkern von Hogwarts verbracht, auch seine Privaträume lagen dort. Dennoch hatte er so manchen Abend im Sommer unter der alten Linde am See gesessen, das Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf seiner blassen Haut beobachtet und die wärmenden Strahlen der Abendsonne genossen.

Dies würde nun ebenso Vergangenheit sein wie seine Arbeit als Lehrer. Er war nicht beliebt, aber begnadet gewesen, die Schüler, die in seinem Unterricht gute Noten erhielten, verstanden am Ende ihrer Schulzeit genug von der Wissenschaft des Tränkebrauens, um in jedem Labor der magischen Welt herausragende Leistungen zu bringen. Er war darauf stets stolz gewesen. Nun, ein Anderer würde in der großen Halle am Lehrertisch auf seinem Platz sitzen, und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Außerdem hatte er andere Sorgen.

Vor ihm lagen schwierige Missionen, dass hatte die Fürstin der Gargoyles deutlich genug gemacht, und er würde an seinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten, um seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Die Gargoyles hatten viel riskiert, um ihn zu retten. Selbst wenn sie das nicht ohne Hintergedanken getan hatte, so hatten sie doch den Zorn Voldemorts auf sich herab beschworen. Der dunkle Lord mochte noch nichts von ihrem Betrug wissen, doch seine Rache würde grausam sein.

Als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne den fahlen Osthimmel zum Glühen brachten, brach Severus Snape im Wehrturm der düsteren Burg, die Voldemorts Hauptquartier war, zusammen.

Ein scharfer Schmerz schwappte in heißen Wellen durch seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Knochen schmelzen, und dann neu durch sein Fleisch hindurch wachsen. Er stöhnte laut. Seine Füße verformten sich unter seinem entsetzten Blick zu gelblichen, spitzen Krallen, seine Arme schienen sich auf seinem Rücken zusammen zu ziehen und durchbrachen seine Schultern. Seine Haut wurde von tausenden Nadeln durchstoßen, die von innen nach außen drangen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, Nase und Mund bildeten eine Einheit, er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Ein heiseres Krächzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Ein letztes Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und er schüttelte sein Gefieder auf.

Er blickte zum Fenster. Es war heller Morgen. Als gleißender Ball stand die Sonne am Himmel, doch er konnte ihre Farben nicht wahrnehmen. Er erinnerte sich daran, und doch schien es, als sei sie immer nur von hellem Weiß gewesen. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, denn das polarisierte Licht, welches seine Vogelaugen stattdessen wahrnahmen, leitete ihn besser. Er vergaß den glimmenden hellen Ball.

Stattdessen signalisierte ihm sein Magen einen mangelhaften Füllungszustand. Ein ungebremstes Hungergefühl bemächtigte sich seiner Sinne. Eine Brise fuhr vom geöffneten Fenster her unter seine Flügel und zwischen seinen Federn hindurch. Sie schien ihn fast von selbst anzuheben und trug ihn auf das Fenstersims. Der frische Morgenwind hatte einen Geruch mit sich gebracht, den er nicht einordnen konnte, der ihn aber magisch anzog und sofort begann, seine Gedanken zu dominieren. Es war der Duft von Nahrung.

Ohne nachzudenken, spreizte er seine Flügel und stürzte aus dem Fenster. Er fiel nicht –wieso sollte er auch? Die Luft fuhr unter seinen Schwingen und trug ihn mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit am Turm hinauf. Das Fenster des Zimmers schrumpfte zu einem sich kontinuierlich verkleinernden, unwichtigen Punkt.

Er schraubte sich langsam über den Fallwinden gleitend immer höher, bis er die mächtige Burg von oben betrachtete, und auch ihre Dächer, Zinnen und Türme immer filigraner und ferner schienen.

Die Burg verlor ihre Bedeutung – es gab nur noch den Aufwind unter seinem leichten, stromlinienförmigen Körper und ein Gefühl absoluter Leichtigkeit. Ängste und Pflichten spielten keine Rolle mehr, nur noch die wilde Freude, die durch ihn hindurchpulsierte, der Rausch seiner eigenen Geschwindigkeit und der Wettlauf mit dem Wind bestimmten sein Fühlen und Denken.

Er stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, und diesmal war es kein heiseres Krächzen, sondern ein Jauchzen purer Lebensfreude, der all sein Wesen und Sein enthielt. Endlich war er frei!

O

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sein Tanz mit den Elementen schon währte, als sich der feine Duft, den er schon in der Burg wahrgenommen hatte, wieder mehr und mehr in sein Bewusstsein drängte.

Langsam ließ er sich in weiten Bögen in die Tiefe gleiten, der feinen, delikaten Note folgend, die ihm sicher den Weg wies. Der Duft wurde intensiver. Schon aus geraumer Höhe sah er schließlich die Quelle des betörenden Geruchs.

Ein Unwetter hatte einen Baum gefällt, und dieser hatte –einen Bachlauf querend –einen Teil des kleinen Gewässers abgetrennt.

Der Bachlauf war dadurch so gestaut worden, dass in einer kleinen Senke neben dem fließenden Gewässer ein Tümpel entstanden war. Mit dem späteren Absinken des Wasserspiegels war die Verbindung zum Bach unterbrochen worden, und der Tümpel fiel langsam trocken. Einigen Fischen war der Weg zurück in den Bach versperrt worden und sie waren in der nun isolierten, morastigen Pfütze verendet. Der betörende Geruch ging von ihren noch nicht allzu lange der Verwesung preisgegebenen Kadavern aus.

Der Rabe landete, vorsichtig die Umgebung beobachtend, neben dem Wasenplatz.

Eine Schar Nebelkrähen, die sich bereits vor einer Weile dort eingefunden hatte und sich laut scheltend über die Fische hermachte, floh vor dem großen Vogel und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch.

Er hatte jedoch nur noch Augen für die Kadaver. Diese Fische waren nicht nur in Zersetzung begriffen, auf ihnen krabbelten auch hunderte von fetten Maden. Hellrosafarbene, appetitliche kleine Eiweißportionen, genau das, was der Magen des hungrigen Kolkraben verlangte.

Mit einem Satz war er neben den Fischen, und begann, die kleinen hellen Würmchen aufzupicken. Sie waren köstlich.

Nach einer Weile wagten sich die Krähen zögernd in seine Nähe und leisteten ihm –einen gewissen Abstand einhaltend, um nicht in Reichweite des kräftigen schwarzen Schnabels zu gelangen – bei seinem Mahl Gesellschaft.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle Maden vertilgt, und auch von den Fischen waren nur mehr Gräten übrig.

Gesättigt und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt flatterte der Rabe auf den hohen Ast einer unweit des Bachlaufs stehenden Eiche und ließ den Blick über das weite Land schweifen. Das Gras der Wiese wogte sanft in der abendlichen Brise, wie ein silbriggrün leuchtendes Meer lag die ebene Fläche vor ihm. Silbrig und grün – was bedeuteten diese Begriffe? Sie erinnerten ihn an etwas, wie eine ferne Ahnung. Sein Wunsch nach einem furiosen Ritt auf dem Westwind war ebenso wie sein Hunger vorerst gestillt, und nun drangen die Gedanken träge und zäh in sein Bewusstsein vor. Es waren die Gedanken einer fremden Kreatur, eines Wesens, dass nicht zu ihm gehörte und doch ein Teil seiner selbst war.

‚Menschliche Gedanken', dachte der Rabe, doch konnte ein Rabe menschliche Gedanken haben? Das war nicht möglich, Tiere konnten nicht denken, oder doch zumindest nicht über das Denken an sich reflektieren. Wenn er jedoch das konnte, und gerade das tat er in diesem Moment, dann war es unwahrscheinlich, wenn nicht unmöglich, dass er selbst ein Rabe war.

‚Ich bin kein Rabe. Ich bin ein - Mensch.'

Diese Erkenntnis traf das schwarz gefiederte Wesen wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers, und endlich, mühsam und wie durch dichten Nebel hindurch, kämpfte sich das Bewusstsein des Menschen durch die überlagernde Schicht der Instinkte, und Severus Snape erkannte sich selbst.

Er nahm Richtung und Ordnung des polarisierten Lichts und den tiefen Stand der Sonne durch die Augen des Raben wahr, und erkannte bestürzt, dass sie gleich hinter dem Horizont verschwunden sein würde. Medeoras Worte klangen plötzlich mahnend in seinem Kopf.

„Sei vor Sonnenuntergang zurück", hatte sie gesagt.

Hatte er eine Chance, das Schloss rechtzeitig zu erreichen? Wie weit war diese Wiese mit dem angrenzenden Wald von der Burg entfernt? Er schwang sich hoch in die Luft, nutzte die letzten Aufwinde der abendlichen Thermik um sich höher und höher zu schrauben, doch so weit er auch über die Wiesen und Wälder ins Land schauen konnte, die mächtige Burg war nicht zu erkennen. Die Sonne sank unerbittlich in – wie es ihm schien – atemberaubendem Tempo.

Die Erkenntnis, dass er zu Tode stürzen würde, wenn er den Erdboden nicht erreichte, bevor sie sich hinter den Horizont zurückgezogen hatte, traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

Er atmete tief durch, legte die Flügel an den Körper und raste im Sturzflug der Erde zu.

Im letzten Moment fing er sich –ganz seinen tierischen Instinkten folgend – ab und landete sicher auf der Wiese neben dem Bach.

Kaum hatten seine Krallen den weichen Boden berührt, spürte er auch schon ein unangenehmes Ziehen, dass sich schnell zu einem alles verschlingenden Crescendo heißen Schmerzes steigerte. Sein Schnabel zog sich zurück, wurde weich und bildete Nase und Mund, seine Flügel krochen in den Rücken hinein, nur um seinen Körper seitlich als Arme zu verlassen, aus den fedrigen Stümpfen wuchsen Hände mit langen, schlanken Fingern. Als würden sie unter seine Haut gesaugt, verschwanden die schwarzen Federn, und zuletzt streckten sich seine Beine und seine Krallen nahmen wieder die Form menschlicher Füße an.

Wieder kündigte ein Zittern, das durch den ganzen Körper lief, das Ende der Verwandlung an. Die Kakophonie des Schmerzes verklang. Nur der Kopfschmerz blieb, stechend, pochend.

Er robbte zum Ufer und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser auf seine immer noch brennende Stirn.

Wie hatte ihm der Tag nur so entgleiten können? Das tierische Bewusstsein des Raben hatte das seine fast völlig verdrängt, Stunde um Stunde mehr und mehr, bis fast nichts von ihm selbst in dem Tier mehr übrig geblieben war.

Es war wirklich wahr, er besaß nur noch ein halbes Leben.  
Wenn er geglaubt hatte, in seiner Rabengestalt der Seite des Lichts dienen zu können, so hatte er die Kraft des Animalischen maßlos unterschätzt.

Und jetzt lag er hier in der Dämmerung im Uferschlamm, unbewaffnet, unbekleidet – oh Merlin – und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zum Schloss gelangen sollte. Doch das Hadern mit sich selbst würde ihm nicht weiterhelfen, er musste systematisch denken. Was er jetzt mehr als alles andere brauchte, war ein Unterschlupf für die Nacht. Der nahe Wald bot zumindest Deckung, und so machte er sich eilig auf den Weg. Nebel war auf der Niederung aufgezogen und das Gras unter seinen nackten Füßen war feucht und kalt. Er fröstelte.

Plötzlich trat er in etwas Weiches, der Boden unter seinen Füßen gab ein wenig nach und er stand in einem Tümpel. Seine Zehen gruben sich in den matschigen Schlamm, und auf dem Boden befanden sich die bleichen Überreste einiger Fische.

Fische!

Langsam, aber unaufhaltsam kroch die Erinnerung an die Rabenmahlzeit in sein menschliches Bewusstsein empor, und sobald sein Kopf die Ungeheuerlichkeit seines Tuns erfasst hatte, begann sein Körper zu rebellieren. Vor seinen Augen wimmelten hunderte von rosigen, wurmförmigen Leibern, ein konvulsivisches Zucken ergriff seinen gesamten Körper und sein Magen schien sich umzudrehen. In einem heftigen Schwall erbrach er das tierische Mahl, wieder und wieder würgte er, von abgrundtiefem Ekel erfüllt, bis nur noch klarer Schleim und Magensaft sich aus seinen Verdauungsorganen entleerte.

Leise drang Medeoras Stimme an sein Ohr: „Iß nichts, was dir in deiner menschlichen Gestalt Übelkeit erregen würde."

Jetzt wusste er auch, warum.

Es schüttelte es ihn vor Abscheu. Wieder und wieder. Ein schaler, säuerlicher Geschmack haftete penetrant in seinem Mund. Er rannte – die zunehmende Kälte ignorierend –zum Bach zurück und legte sich flach in das eiskalte Wasser. Nachdem er seinen Mund einige Male ausgespült hatte, begann das widerliche Gefühl abzuflauen. Eine latente Übelkeit blieb.

Er stieg aus dem Wasser und lief nun in zügigem Trab auf den Waldrand zu. Es würde bald völlig dunkel sein, und seine Lage war wenn auch vielleicht nicht bedrohlich, so doch äußerst unangenehm.

Nachdem er einige Zeit durch den Wald gegangen war, Stämmen und tief herab hängenden Zweigen vorsichtig ausweichend, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass ihm immer wärmer wurde. Der Wald hielt zwar den Wind ab, das war ihm klar, aber er war immer noch unbekleidet und hatte erwartet, mittlerweile heftig zu frieren. Da er sich aufgrund der schlechten Sicht nicht schnell bewegen konnte, konnte es nicht die körperliche Anstrengung sein, die ihm kleine salzige Schweißbäche am bloßen Körper hinab rinnen ließ.

Während er einerseits froh war, nicht frierend durch die dunkle Ansammlung mächtiger Bäume zu wandern, schlich sich ein zunehmendes Gefühl der Bedrohung ein. Ein paar Mal meinte er nicht allzu weit hinter sich Zweige knacken zu hören. Schnell wandte er sich um, denn es war jedenfalls ratsam, einen Angreifer rechtzeitig zu sehen, doch außer einem diffusen Glimmen, das auch von faulendem Holz herrühren konnte, vermochte er nichts zu erkennen.

Plötzlich und unvermutet teilte sich der Wald vor ihm, die Bäume wichen zur Seite und er gelangte zu einem Kreuzweg. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen war der Weg beschildert. Severus betrachtete die Runen. Ein verkohlt aussehendes Schild mit rußiger Oberfläche zeigte eine fast zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannte, skelettierte Hand, deren Zeigefinger nach rechts wies. „Feuersümpfe" übersetzte Severus mühsam die Runen. Nun verstand er, warum es so warm war. Er konnte nicht weit entfernt sein von diesem sicher nicht besonders gastlichen Ort.

Der zweite Wegweiser war ein grober, grauer Stein, etwa mannshoch, auf dessen glatter Oberfläche in lateinischer Schrift ein Name eingraviert gewesen sein musste, von dem nur noch der Anfangsbuchstabe „K" und die letzten beiden Zeichen, ein „o" und ein weiteres „k" zu erkennen waren. Unter dem Namen war ein Geburtsdatum angegeben, 13.11.1492. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um einen uralten Grabstein. Das Todesdatum fehlte. Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass er sein bisheriges Glück im Unglück überstrapazieren würde, wenn er den gepflasterten breiten Weg, den der graue Stein wies, auch nur betreten würde.

Der letzte der drei Wegweiser erleichterte dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer die Entscheidung allerdings auch nicht. An einem schmalen glatten Holzpfahl prangte eine verblichene, laminierte Tafel. Sie zeigte zwei vergilbte Fotos, das eines Wolfes mit leuchtenden, gelben Augen und das Bild eines umzäunten Geheges. Hinter dem Zaun des Geheges wälzte sich ein ganzes Rudel der hundeartigen Raubtiere faul im Staub. Die Überschrift über dem unter den Bildern beginnenden Text lautete „Der Wolf – _Canis lupus_", und es folgte eine kurze zoologische Abhandlung über Vorkommen, Nahrungsspektrum, Sozial- und Fortpflanzungsverhalten von Wölfen. Unter der Tafel hing ein hölzernes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Wolfsschlucht", und wies auf einen verschlungenen, im Dunkel der Bäume verschwindenden Pfad.

Severus Snape war ratlos. Feuersümpfe, Blutsauger oder Wölfe ? Welch eine Auswahl! Vielleicht sollte er besser zurückgehen? Er entschied sich, dass dies die einzig akzeptable Alternative darstellte. Er drehte sich um. Der Weg in den Wald hinein, auf dem er eben gekommen war, endete unvermutet in einem Dickicht dicker Baumstämme und dornigen Gestrüpps. Die Lücke, durch die er gekommen war, schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Bei Merlin – was sollte er tun?

* * *

_Liebe Leser und reviewer, bitte, bitte, schlachtet mich nicht für die Rabenmahlzeit, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen…ich verspreche auch, Ausflüge in die Welt des abgrundtiefen Ekels in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Aber heute ist doch Halloween! Dafür steht er ja jetzt auch an einem Horrorfilm-entliehenen Kreuzweg. Und liebe Leute – wo soll er hin? Präferenzen Eurerseits? Können per Review-Button mitgeteilt werden, also flink das Knöpfchen gedrückt._

_Und noch ein HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_Von EURER SLYTHERENE (das reimt sich sogar!)_


	16. Wolfsengel

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

O

O

Ende Kapitel 15:

Severus Snape war ratlos. Feuersümpfe, Blutsauger oder Wölfe ? Welch eine Auswahl! Vielleicht sollte er besser zurückgehen? Er entschied sich, dass dies die einzig akzeptable Alternative darstellte. Er drehte sich um. Der Weg in den Wald hinein, auf dem er eben gekommen war, endete unvermutet in einem Dickicht dicker Baumstämme und dornigen Gestrüpps. Die Lücke, durch die er gekommen war, schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Bei Merlin – was sollte er tun?

**O**

**O**

**_Ich hatte Euch, liebe Leser, ja gefragt, in welche Richtung Sev gehen soll, und ich hatte mit eindeutigen Meinungsäußerungen gerechnet – leider hatte dazu niemand eine Meinung (schmoll)._**

**_Daher musste ich die Richtung selbst bestimmen, und naja, Ihr werdet ja sehen, was Euer Sevie davon hat (gemein grins)._**

**O**

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Ich spendiere eine **Bloody Mary** für jeden. Alle unter 16 bitte die Version mit Blutorangensaft und Grenadine ohne Wodka wählen._

_**Abhaya:** Ganz ehrlich- Demona war ja schon eine Zicke manchmal…aber eine Süße. Und ich finde es auch schade, dass es die Serie nicht mehr gibt._

_Ich hoffe auch, dass Severus künftig auf Medeora hören wird. Bisher waren ihren Tipps immer richtig._

_**Rosi:**Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut! –aber trotzdem wird es diesmal nicht wieder unappetitlich. Danke fürs Durchhalten._

_**Keksi**: Hi, Du bist neu! Schön, dass du Sev auf dieser Reise begleiten willst._

_**Noir13atra und Trabekel: Hallooooo….wo seit Ihr?** Habe ich Euch vertrieben, mit so ein paar kleinen Würmchen, oder ist es nur Zeitmangel? Sev und ich vermissen Euch – d.h. Sev hat momentan irgendwie auch noch andere Probleme…lest selbst._

_**Musik:** Ich schlage den Soundtrack der „Rocky Horror Picture Show" vor. _

O

O

O

**Kapitel 16 – Wolfsengel**

Er war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa eine oder zwei Stunden durch den Wald gewandert. Es konnte also noch nicht allzu spät sein. Die Nacht würde noch lang währen.

Konnte er hier warten, bis die Sonne aufging, und sich dann als Rabe einfach in die Luft flüchten?

Diese Frage beantwortete sich binnen kurzem von selbst. Hufgeklapper drang von dem gepflasterten breiten Weg aus zu ihm hin. Eine Kutsche näherte sich dem Kreuzweg. Das altmodische Gefährt hielt eine kurze Strecke vom Kreuzweg entfernt an. Der Kutscher, ein mit einem Cut und einem Zylinder bekleideter Mann von hoher, dürrer Statur stieg vom Bock und öffnete die Tür der Kutsche. Er verbeugte sich tief. Eine Dame entstieg der Kabine. Sie entfernte sich einige Meter von ihrem Transportmittel und ging auf den Kreuzweg zu.

Während sie näher kam, winkte sie Severus zu.

Er trat hinter einen Baum, um seine Blöße zu verdecken, und rief sie an:

„Bleiben Sie stehen, Miss. Ich bin leider unbekleidet."

Sie lachte. Es war ein helles, perlenden Lachen. Sie ging zur Kutsche zurück und holte etwas aus dem Fond – ein Päckchen. Schnellen Schrittes kam sie auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe hier zufällig noch einen zweiten Umhang bei mir. Den kann ich Ihnen gerne ausborgen."

Severus zögerte.

„Kommen Sie, Sie werden sich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn Sie etwas an haben. Ich drehe mich auch um, wenn Sie hinter Ihrem Baum hervor kommen."

Sie legte das Päckchen in der Nähe des Baumes ab, ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts und drehte sich von Severus weg.

Schnell huschte er hinter dem Stamm hervor und ergriff das Stoffbündel. Es war ein Umhang, dessen eine Seite aus schwarzem Samt bestand, die andere war aus kühler Seide gefertigt. Der Stoff fühlte sich dick und teuer an. Severus legte sich das edle Kleidungsstück um die Schultern und hielt den Umhang vorne über seinen verschränkten Armen zusammen. Der Umhang duftete schwach süßlich, nach Vanille und Jasmin. Ihr Parfüm offensichtlich.

„Sie können sich wieder umdrehen, Miss", sagte er, „Sie haben nicht zufällig noch eine Hose und Schuhe an Bord?"

Die junge Frau lachte. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich begegne hier so selten unbekleideten Fremden, dass ich für diese Fälle leider nicht komplett ausgestattet bin."

Sie trat näher zu ihm hin und bot ihm lächelnd ihre Hand dar. „Ich bin Lou Kay."

„Steven Evans", stellte Snape sich vor. Sie war- der Kutsche zum Trotz –offensichtlich eine Muggel, der Name Kay hatte nichts Magisches an sich. Es erschien ihm klug, ebenfalls einen Muggelnamen anzugeben.

Er schüttelte ihre Hand. Sie war warm und zart. Lou Kay hatte etwas an sich, was ihn sofort für sie einnahm. Ihr Lächeln war offen und sehr bezaubernd. Sie hatte ein ebenmäßiges, schmales Gesicht, das von rotblonden Locken eingerahmt wurde.

„Also, Mister Evans, was tun Sie hier, allein und …mh…so spärlich bekleidet?" fragte sie.

Severus musste sich schnell eine gute Erklärung einfallen lassen. „Ich bin Tourist und war hier in der Nähe spazieren. Am Bach dort hinten", er wies unbestimmt in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, „habe ich gebadet, und bin dann am Ufer in der Sonne eingeschlafen. Als ich aufwachte, waren meine Kleider weg. Wahrscheinlich ein Kinderstreich", sagte er schulterzuckend.

„So, so, ein Kinderstreich", entgegnete sie lachend, „na ja, so etwas kann mal vorkommen. Schließlich sind ja auch Ferien und viele Kinder in den Holiday Camps hier in der Gegend. Sind Sie denn alleine hier…auf Urlaub?"

„Ja, ich reise alleine. Reisegruppen sind nicht so mein Ding…", sagte er und fuhr dann fort: „Und Sie? Ich meine, was tut eine junge Frau mit einer antik aussehenden Kutsche mitten in der Nacht im Wald?"

„Ich bin ja nicht alleine", antwortete sie leichthin. „Mein Vater, ihm gehört der Freizeitpark hier oben, besteht darauf, dass unserer Kutscher Jeff mich begleitet, wenn ich noch in die Stadt will. Eine Freundin gibt eine Party. Und es ist erst zehn, also wirklich nicht so spät", sie zeigte auf die Digitalanzeige ihrer Armbanduhr.

„Warum fahren Sie denn nicht mit dem Auto?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Hier? Im Naturschutzgebiet?" Sie lachte wieder ihr ansteckendes Lachen. „ Da bekäme ich schön Ärger mit dem Förster, wenn er mich erwischen würde, und das hat er schon einmal. Mein Vater war supersauer wegen des Strafzettels!"

Sie verzog das Gesicht, so dass eine Zornesfalte auf ihrer glatten Stirn entstand. „Wie kommst du auf die blöde Idee, den Wagen zu nehmen? Und ohne zu fragen!" Sie äffte offensichtlich ihren Vater nach. „Und dann den Weg durch das Naturschutzgebiet nehmen und sich noch erwischen lassen. Die Strafe werde ich dir vom Taschengeld abziehen. Und du hast Hausarrest", polterte sie weiter mit verstellter Stimme.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht. Sie war ein typischer Teenager, wie seine älteren Hogwarts-Schüler, und sie machte sich gekonnt über ihren Vater lustig. Sicher hatte sich der arme Mann Sorgen um seine Tochter gemacht, als sie abends und mit dem Auto verschwunden war.

„Wollen Sie mit uns in die Stadt fahren?" Lou wies auf die schmale asphaltierte Straße, die von der Lichtung fortführte. Auf dem städtischen Verkehrswegweiser stand „Lostowny", 2,5 Miles. Warum hatte er diese Straße vorher übersehen? Sein von der Verwandlung gestresster Kopf hatte ihm offensichtlich einen Streich gespielt.

„Wir könnten Sie beim „Hotel Zur Post" absetzen, und morgen könnten Sie ihr Gepäck aus Ihrem letzten Hotel nachkommen lassen. Jetzt haben Sie ja keine Geldbörse dabei", sie kicherte, „aber sicher wird man Ihnen trotzdem weiterhelfen. Der Service in der „Post" soll prima sein, bestimmt haben die auch noch eine Zahnbürste und einen Pyjama für Sie."

Severus nickte dankbar. Kleidung, eine Dusche und ein Bett –genau das brauchte er jetzt. Und morgen früh konnte er versuchen, in seiner Rabengestalt zurück zu den Gargoyles zu kommen.

„Wissen Sie, der Freizeit-Park ist ja idyllisch gelegen, aber nur Idylle und Karussells ist auf Dauer echt öde. In den Ferien ist es manchmal ganz schön langweilig, ohne Schule. Ich bin froh, wenn es in der Stadt Ablenkung gibt. Wir machen oft Party…", plapperte sie fröhlich weiter.

Severus hörte ihrem belanglosen Jung-Mädchen-Geplapper nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während er neben ihr herging. In Gedanken ließ er bereits das warme Wasser der Dusche im Hotel auf seinen Nacken prasseln, und freute sich auf ein frisch bezogenes Bett.

„…und dann kommen meine Freundinnen manchmal auch zu mir, wir probieren neues Make-Up und Klamotten aus", erzählte Lou fröhlich und ohne Luft zu holen weiter, „wir spielen Musik und tanzen und wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, und du leer bist, kriegen die Krähen die Reste."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Severus, und sah verwirrt auf. Was hatte sie da gesagt?

„Ich sagte, dass wir dich aussaugen bis auf den letzten Tropfen und dann deine Eingeweide den Krähen vorwerfen", sagte sie und lachte laut. Es war das gleiche perlende Lachen wie vorhin, doch jetzt klang es kalt und gnadenlos.

Severus starrte den Teenager an, der eben noch über Langeweile in den Ferien gejammert hatte. Vor ihm stand eine bleiche, junge Frau, ihr Mantel hatte sich geöffnet, und der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides gab den Blick auf die hervorstehenden Knochen ihres Brustbeins frei. Die rotblonden Haare hingen in wirren, klebrigen Locken um ihren Kopf. Ihre hungrigen schwarzen Augen waren wie dunkle Tunnel, kein Leben regte sich darin. Sie öffnete den Mund und Severus sah entsetzt, was er die ganze Zeit über hätte merken sollen: Zwei lange weiße Eckzähne schoben sich provozierend langsam über ihre schmalen, blassen Lippen. Das war kein Gargoyle. Die Bedrohung, die von dieser Kreatur ausging, war tödlich.

Er hatte sich übertölpeln lassen von ihrem Geplapper, ihren plausiblen Erklärungen für das so unwahrscheinliche. Naturschutzgebiet – wie hatte er so dumm sein können?

Geschickt hatte sie ihn in Richtung der Kutsche gelockt, und der Asphalt unter seinen Füßen war nichts als eine Illusion gewesen, er stand auf dem gepflasterten Weg mit dem grauen Stein, und zwar bereits weit hinter demselben. Das offiziell aussehende Hinweisschild auf die Stadt war ebenfalls verschwunden, ebenso wie der süße Duft des Parfums in dem samtenen Umhang. Es war ein blutiger, nach Verwesung riechender Fetzen, der ihn einhüllte. Er war offensichtlich nicht der erste, den es darin erwischte.

‚Illusion', dachte er bitter, sie hatte ihn sehen lassen, was er sehen wollte. Und er hatte sehen wollen, dass er hier weg kam. Dieser erste Instinkt war klug gewesen. Und hatte ihn dennoch geradewegs ins Unheil geführt.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät.

Sie hatte ihn zwischen der Kutsche und sich selbst eingeschlossen, den Fluchtweg zur Kreuzung verwehrend.

„Du bist ein Vampir" keuchte er, nur um Zeit zum Nachdenken zu gewinnen. Gab es einen Ausweg, eine Möglichkeit, ihr zu entkommen?

„Darf ich mich vorstellen?" Sie lächelte, aber diesmal war es ein beängstigender Anblick. „Lucy von Krolok."

‚Natürlich, _Lou Kay_, das war Lou _K._ gewesen, kurz für Lucy Krolok, und die Stadt Lostowny – Lost Town', erkannte Severus, oh, wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Er hatte geahnt, dass der Name Krolok auf dem uralten grauen Grabstein eingraviert gewesen war. Und er hatte freiwillig seine Füße auf ihre Straße gelenkt, war wie eine Maus in die Falle getappt.

Hätte er seinen Zauberstab bei sich gehabt, wäre er aus dieser Nummer vielleicht noch raus gekommen. Sein wunderschöner Stab lag jedoch irgendwo im Innenhof der Burg des Dunklen Lord, wenn Malfoy ihn nicht einkassiert hatte. Ohne Magie war ein Zauberer wehrlos. Er brauchte eine Muggeltaktik, wenn er seine Haut retten wollte. Hatte er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance? Er wusste es nicht.

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder eines alten „Dracula"-Films auf, den er mit Albus gesehen hatte. Was ihm einfiel, war weder eine besondere Taktik noch clever, aber es war das einzige, was er tun konnte.

Er zitterte heftig, und jammerte weinerlich: „Lass mich gehen, bitte!"

Sie lachte höhnisch, und dabei warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ließ die weißen Fänge blitzen. Auf eine solche Reaktion hatte er gehofft. Blitzschnell schlug er zu, so fest er konnte. Seine Faust traf ihren weißen Kehlkopf hart.

Severus Snape war nie ein Schläger gewesen, aber jetzt profitierte er von den harten Lektionen seiner Kindheit in der Edinburger Underground City. Der Schlag saß. Das brachte ihm Zeit – einen Aufschub, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Sie würde sich nur allzu schnell erholen. Er stieß sie heftig von sich und rannte den Weg hinunter auf die Gabelung zu. Ohne nachzudenken wählte er den Pfad zur „Wolfsschlucht".

Er rannte so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen. Die Dunkelheit behinderte ihn zwar, aber die Sterne leuchteten plötzliche heller, als wollten sie ihm den Weg zeigen. Der Pfad war schmal, doch die vielen Schilder an den Bäumen erleichterten ihm die Orientierung. Sie waren hell und beschriftet. Dies schien eine Art Naturlehrpfad zu sein. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung. Plötzlich verfinsterte sich der Himmel über ihm. Zwischen ihn und die Sterne hatte sich eine dürre, fledermausähnliche Gestalt mit fast weißen, blutleeren Schwingen geschoben. Sie lachte kurz auf.

„Ich kriege dich, Evans. Du bist zu langsam. Lauf doch schneller!" rief sie höhnisch.

Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er lief so schnell, wie er noch nie gelaufen war. Medeoras Heil- und Stärkungstränke machten sich bemerkbar. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung blieben seine Muskeln weich und geschmeidig. Seine Angst tat ein Übriges, um ihn anzutreiben. Zweige peitschten in sein Gesicht und hinterließen tiefe Kratzer auf seiner Haut.

„Ich kann dein Blut schon riechen!" schrie sie knapp hinter ihm.

Das Astwerk der Bäume war zu dicht hier für sie zum fliegen. Doch auch auf zwei Beinen würden sie ihn bald einholen. Zweimal entging er ihr nur durch geschicktes Hakenschlagen, doch nun ließen seine Kräfte langsam nach. Seine Lungen brannten, er spürte ihren kalten Hauch in seinem Nacken und roch ihren faulen Atem.

„Lieber Gott, hilf mir!" betete er leise angesichts des Grauens hinter ihm. Severus hatte den Dunklen Lord immer gefürchtet, aber dessen pure Bosheit war berechenbar. Grausam, aber bekannt. Diese Kreatur jedoch war eine Ausgeburt der Hölle, und nur ein Engel konnte ihn jetzt noch retten. Zu allem Überfluss erweiterte sich jetzt der Pfad und ermöglichte der dämonischen Blutsaugerin wieder einen schnellen Flug.

Sie schwang sich lachend in die Luft und nun überholte sie ihn und landete elegant einige Meter vor ihm.

Es war aussichtslos, er kam nicht an ihr vorbei, und er konnte auch nicht mehr weiterlaufen.

Gleich würde sie über ihn herfallen.

Doch sein Gebet war nicht ungehört geblieben. Der ersehnte Engel kam in einer Form, die Severus als ultimative Ironie bezeichnet hätte, wenn er in diesem Moment einen Kommentar hätte abgeben können.

Zwei hellgraue Gestalten stürzten aus dem Unterholz auf den Vampir zu, weiße Zähne blitzten, und dann ertönte ein langgezogener Schmerzenslaut, heftiges Fauchen und tiefes Knurren. Gelbe Augen leuchteten auf, und dann zogen die Wölfe den Dämon zur Seite.

Severus lief weiter und an dem kämpfenden Trio vorbei, so schnell es ihm seine brennende Lunge erlaubte. Am Ende des Pfades tauchte vor ihm ein großes Gebäude auf, dessen Fenster eines nach dem anderen von elektrischem Licht erhellt wurden.

Eine Tür öffnete sich, und im Lichtkegel, der in die Dunkelheit hineinfiel, lief ein Mann aus dem Haus. Plötzlich erstrahlte der gesamte Bereich in fast taghellem Licht. Nur eine kurze Distanz entfernt befand sich ein hohes hölzernes Tor, bestehend aus zwei senkrechten und einem darüber liegenden Querbalken. Der knöcherne Schädel eines Wolfes zierte den horizontalen Pfosten.

„Schnell, Mensch, über die Schwelle des Tores!" rief der Mann laut. Severus tat wie ihm geheißen und hastete mit inzwischen zitternden Beinen in den von Flutlicht erhellten Garten.

Der Mann stieß einen lang gezogenen Heulton aus, und die Wölfe ließen von dem Vampir ab.

Sie preschten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Tür zu und verschwanden im Haus. Nur Sekunden später flatterte die Hungrige auf Severus und den Mann zu.

„Gib ihn zurück, Lupin!" kreischte sie. „Er ist mein. Meine Beute!"

Ihr schmales Gesicht war vor Zorn entstellt, eine Fratze der Wut. Dennoch machte sie keine Anstalten, die Grenzen des Grundstücks zu übertreten.

„Hau ab, Lucy!" rief der Mann, den sie „Lupin" genannt hatte mit fester Stimme. „Sonst stell ich das Solarlicht an", drohte er.

Die Drohung zog offensichtlich. Sie flatterte ein paar Meter rückwärts. Lauernd hing sie in der Luft und ihre Augen sprühten Funken. Plötzlich erlosch das Feuer, ihre Augen schienen wieder völlig leblos, in ihren Augenwinkeln jedoch sammelten sich blutige Tränen.

„Sieh, was deine Schoßhunde mit meinem Kleid gemacht haben", jammerte sie. „Vater wird mich schelten. Und der da" – sie zeigte auf den apathisch im Gras kauernden Severus – „hat meinen schönen Umhang." Schmollend schob sie die Unterlippe vor.

„Du kannst dir nächste Woche ein neues Kleid abholen. Lucy. Ich bring es Dir an den Kreuzweg", lenkte der Mann, der Lupin hieß seufzend ein. „Und deinen Umhang kriegst du dann auch zurück. Aber bleib von meinem Naturlehrpfad weg, und lass endlich die Finger von Menschen. Sonst komme ich dich holen –und zwar mittags."

„Das tust du doch nicht, leere Drohung, das!" zischte sie, dann lächelte sie und sah fast schon wieder unschuldig aus.

„Ein Kleid aus Nylon will ich, hell leuchtend grün, und hauteng, Größe 34! Nächste Woche, sonst komme ich wieder hierher, und töte deine Naturschutzblumen." Sie wies auf ein paar seltene wilde Orchideen, die neben einem Wald aus Brennesseln außen am Gartenzaun wuchsen.

Sie warf Lupin noch einen provozierenden und Severus einen sehr hungrigen Blick zu, dann rauschte sie in die dunkle Nacht davon.

Severus sah der in der Dunkelheit verschwindenen Vampirin nach. Dann blickte er ratlos zu dem Fremden.

"Wenn Sie aus eigener Kraft die Schwelle meines Hauses übertreten können, ohne dass ich Sie dazu auffordere oder einlade, werde ich Ihnen alles erklären", sagte der Mann und wies vage in Richtung des "Naturlehrpfades", um den Begriff "alles" zu illustrieren. "Andernfalls folgen Sie Miss von Krolok zurück auf die Burg, denn auf faule Tricks falle ich sicher nicht hinein." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den immer noch im Gras hockenden Severus Snape, und ging zurück ins Haus, jedoch ohne Snape auch nur eine Sekunde den Rücken zuzudrehen.

Offensichtlich hatte er gute Gründe, vorsichtig zu sein. Severus erhob sich mühsam, und folgte dem Fremden ins Haus. Er konnte den unangenehmen Gedanken an die beiden grauen Wölfe, die darin warteten, nicht verdrängen, doch draußen im Garten zu bleiben, war viel zu gefährlich und somit völlig indiskutabel.

_'Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Wölfe sich als rettende Engel für mich erweisen könnten?' dachte Snape, doch ausnahmsweise haftete diesem Gedanken nicht eine Spur von Zynismus an.  
_

* * *

_O_

_O _

_Habt Ihr gemerkt? KEIN CLIFFHANGER diesmal, und kein Ekelzeug.  
_

**_Hier das heutige Rätsel: Warum erkennt Severus denn offensichtlich Lupin nicht? Es weist doch alles auf den Werwolf hin. Und hell genug ist es im Garten auch, schließlich hat Lupin dort Flutlicht installiert. Wer es rausbekommt, dem schicke ich eine Tafel Schokolade, und zwar ganz real, per Post, nicht virtuell._**

_Ich freue mich auf Eure Reviews!_


	17. Der Wolfsflüsterer

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**o**

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Ich spendiere irischen Whisky, den von der bernsteinfarbenen Sorte, der nachher noch getrunken wird in diesem Kapitel!_

_Zunächst zum Rätsel aus der letzten Folge:_

_Ich hatte gefragt, warum Severus Lupin nicht erkennt. Es wird in diesem Kapitel verraten. Und Trabekel, Du hast es erraten! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich schicke Dir eine email wegen der Schokolade._

_**Trabekel**: __Danke der Nachfrage, wir haben das Werder-Spiel gut überstanden. Aber zwischendrin war uns schon anders, 3 Tore in 6 Minuten zu kriegen, das war heftig._

_**Noir13atra**: Deine Idee, dass Sev sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern kann, weil er nur noch ein halbes Leben hat, ist ziemlich genial –aber ich hatte eine simplere Lösung aufgeschrieben.  
Lou konnte dich ja offensichtlich nicht täuschen –und du hast gute Argumente dafür. Sev ist noch ein bisschen dusselig von der ganzen Verwandlerei –ehrlich, er durfte nix merken, weil ich Lou noch einmal als normales Mädchen zeigen wollte –brauch ich für später…Wenn sie gleich auf ihn zugestürzt wäre, würde das hinterher schlechter funktionieren_

_**Abhaya:** Ja, wo isser hin, der Kutscher? Einer muss doch die Kutsche zurück ins Schloss bringen…ganz ehrlich –ich habe ihn vergessen, er ist mir durchgerutscht (peinlich-berührt-sei)  
Ein „Cut" ist eine Art altmodischer Frank, nur ohne Schwalbenschwänze hinten dran, so eine Art Vorfahre des Smoking.  
Ja, die Frage, warum Lupin Snape nicht erkennt, ist sehr berechtigt. Aber ist das so? Antwort weiter unten im Kapitel. Und deine Rätsellösungen (Schlechtes Gedächtnis/schlechte Augen) fand ich gut –einfach und gut. Leider nicht ganz das, was ich im Kopf hatte :o)  
Du hast es erraten, der Name KROLOK ist natürlich aus Polanskis „Tanz der Vampire" entlehnt. Deswegen kam es Sev ja auch gleich so komisch vor, wo er doch diese geheime Leidenschaft für Gruselfilme mit Medeora teilt!_

_**Chromoxid**: Schön, dass Du dabei bist und danke für das enthusiastische Review. _

o

o

_**Und jetzt: Viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung!**_

**o **

**Der Wolfsflüsterer**

Die Gartentür führte in eine Art Wirtschaftsraum. Der Raum stand voller seltsamer Geräte und Muggelelektronik. Wärme schlug Severus entgegen. Nachdem er noch von der Jagd den Pfad entlang erhitzt war, brach ihm jetzt der Schweiß aus. Seine Knie zitterten. Jetzt erst wurde er sich langsam der Bedrohung bewusst, der tödlichen Gefahr, der er gerade eben um Haaresbreite entronnen war.

„Sie sollten Lucys Umhang lieber draußen lassen", sagte der Mann namens Lupin, der in der Tür zum Flur des Hauses stand, und ihn nun interessiert und etwas misstrauisch beobachtete, „wenn er im Haus ist, könnte man das als Einladung, ihn zurück zu holen, missverstehen."

Der Umhang hing in klebrigen, stinkenden Fetzen an Severus' Körper, es war erstaunlich, dass er ihn auf seiner Flucht nicht verloren hatte.

„Sie können diese hier", der Fremde reichte dem Slytherin eine alte braune Frotteedecke, „erst einmal umlegen, ich zeige ihnen das Bad, und während Sie duschen, suche ich Ihnen ein paar passende Kleidungsstücke heraus. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Severus nahm die Decke, legte den Umhang ab und warf ihn nach draußen neben die Gartentür, wobei er darauf achtete, die Schwelle nach draußen nicht mehr zu übertreten. Er zog sich die Decke um seine Schultern und folgte Lupin in das Innere des Hauses.

Durch einen in neutralem weiß gehaltenen Flur führte ihn der Mann zu einer Tür.

Er öffnete sie und trat dann zurück, um den Weg für Severus freizumachen.

„Ich denke, Sie werden hier alles Notwendige vorfinden. Handtücher finden Sie dort drüben im Regal, Rasierzubehör in dem weißen Schränken unter dem Waschbecken. Wenn Sie sonst noch etwas benötigen...?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, die Kleider lege ich Ihnen auf den Stuhl hier vor der Tür", er wies auf einen chromfarbenen Stuhl mit schwarzer Kunststoffsitzfläche. Dann drehte er sich um und stieg eine offene Holztreppe hoch, die offensichtlich in das obere Stockwerk führte.

Severus schloss die Tür.

„Lupin", flüsterte er leise. Wer war dieser Mann? Das war nicht Remus Lupin, aller Panik, die er in dem Garten empfunden hatte zum Trotz, aber es war fast taghell gewesen unter dem gleißenden elektrischen Licht, und dieser Mann dort war nicht Remus Lupin gewesen.

Und doch sah er ihm irgendwie ähnlich. Severus konnte sich jetzt keinen Reim darauf machen. Er würde es früh genug erfahren.

Er sah sich um. Er stand in einem weißgefliesten Badezimmer. Links von ihm befand sich eine Duschkabine, rechterhand gab es ein Waschbecken und ein WC. Auf einem Chromregal lagen weiße Handtücher, die verschiedenen Größen in drei getrennten akkuraten Stapeln.

Der Raum wirkte steril, die Luft war jedoch angenehm warm, ebenso wie die Fliesen unter seinen Füßen.

Severus ließ die Frotteedecke von seinen Schultern gleiten und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Sein Spiegelbild zeigte einen schlanken, fast schon zu dünnen Enddreißiger mit einem gehetzten und ausgezehrten Gesicht. Seine Haut war so blass, dass die Narben auf seinem Körper kaum zu sehen waren, die brennenden, tiefen Kratzer, die er sich auf seiner Flucht vor der Vampirin zugezogen hatte, jedoch wie rote Striemen leuchteten. Der Umhang hatte ihn kaum vor Zweigen und Dornen geschützt, und so zogen sich die Kratzer über seinen gesamten Oberkörper, Schultern, Arme, Hände und durch das Gesicht. Er hatte sich seit einigen Tagen in keinem Spiegel mehr gesehen – ein dunkler Bart mit vereinzelten silbriggrauen Haaren bedeckte Kinn und Wangen. Dieser Lupin hatte Recht, er musste sich wirklich rasieren. Das rasieren besorgte er normalerweise mit einem einfachen Zauber, aber jetzt würde er um die mechanische Variante nicht herumkommen.

Über dem Waschbecken befand sich ein kleiner Spiegel, und Severus öffnete den weißen Schrank, den Lupin ihm beschrieben hatte. Er fand ein eingepacktes Rasierset, wie es in Flugzeugen auf Transatlantikflügen(1) ausgegeben wurde, und riss die dünne Folie auf. Auf einem Bord unterhalb des kleineren Spiegels stand eine Dose mit Rasierschaum. Es brannte höllisch, als er die weiße Masse auftrug. Er fürchtete, Mangels Übung den ohnehin schon dominanten Kratzern nun auch noch Schnitte hinzu zu fügen, aber der tägliche Umgang mit Klingen und Messern bei der Vorbereitung von Zaubertrankzutaten und seine ruhige Hand bewahrten ihn vor weiteren Schäden.

Als er die Rasur beendet hatte, reinigte er den Kunststoffrasierer und betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel:

‚Besser', dachte er, ‚wenigstens keine grauen Haare mehr.' Sein Spiegelbild jedoch grinste ihn zynisch an: „Dafür sind welche an deinen Schläfen, Severus, schau nur mal richtig hin."

Er entschied sich jedoch, die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Er wollte nur noch unter die heiße Dusche. Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Er stütze sich auf das Waschbecken und zog schnell den Hocker heran, der neben dem Regal stand. Er setzte sich, doch um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Er presste seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. Er war müde, so unendlich müde.

„Lass es aufhören, bitte", flehte er flüsternd.

Langsam kam das Karussell zum Stillstand. Et atmete tief durch und erhob sich.

Sein Kopf war leer, keine Gedanken. Mechanisch stieg er in die Dusche und erst als sich das Wasser eiskalt auf ihn ergoss, nahm er seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahr. Er prustete und schnaubte. Wie zum Teufel stellte man die Temperatur ein, er hatte den Hebel der Mischbatterie doch in die Mitte gestellt. Schnell fand er den Schalter, er war voreingestellt auf 12 ° C. Der Hausherr liebte es offenbar kalt. Severus drehte den Regler hoch. 42°C, das schien ihm angemessen heiß. Das Wasser prasselte auf seinen Nacken und seine Schultern, verteilte sich am ganzen Körper und ließ nach anfänglichem Brennen nur ein Gefühl von wohliger Wärme und Lebendigkeit zurück.

Als er nach einer Weile der Duschkabine entstieg, dampfte seine Haut. Er wickelte sich in eines der großen Badetücher und öffnete die Tür. Auf dem Stuhl lagen ordentlich zusammen gefaltet einige Kleidungsstücke.

‚Natürlich alles Muggelkleider', dachte er verdrießlich, doch als er ihn den sauberen Baumwollstoff der etwas zu weiten und zu kurzen Jeans, das frische weiße T-Shirt und den weichen blauen Kaschmirpullover hineinschlüpfte, war das ein wirklich gutes Gefühl. Er blickte ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel, während er in Socken und Hausschuhe stieg, und hielt einen Moment überrascht inne. Die Pastellfarbe des Pullovers ließ die harten Linien in seinem Gesicht verschwinden, er wirkte weitaus weniger käsig. Dieses Blau stand ihm besser als sein sonst stets bevorzugtes Schwarz. Dann plötzlich schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst. Er hatte nun wahrhaftig andere Probleme als die ideale Modefarbe zu seinem Typ zu finden und andere Sorgen als graue Strähnen. Dennoch fragte er sich, wann er sich das letzte Mal den Luxus eines intensiveren Blicks in den Spiegel geleistet hatte, und er konnte sich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Er trat auf den nur noch spärlich beleuchteten Flur hinaus – und erstarrte: Direkt vor ihm standen die beiden Wölfe, die eine Dreiviertelstunde vorher die Vampirin angegriffen hatten. Offensichtlich hatten die beiden Tiere für diese Nacht noch nicht ausreichend Schrecken verbreitet. Sie fixierten ihn mit ihren gelblich leuchtenden Augen, sie hielten dabei die Köpfe gesenkt, die Ohren waren angelegt und ihre buschigen Ruten waren steil aufgerichtet. Ihr hellgraues Fell war im Nacken und auf dem Rücken gesträubt. Beide Tiere schienen geduckt und zum Sprung bereit. Severus hatte vor Schreck den Atem angehalten, Wölfe waren Tiere, vor denen er sich definitiv fürchtete. Seit Remus Lupin ihn während der Schulzeit in einer Vollmondnacht in seiner Werwolfsgestalt angegriffen hatte, saß ihm die Angst vor Wölfen und anderen hundeartigen Raubtieren direkt unter der Haut.

Manchmal schlich sich der Werwolf in Severus' Alpträume, die sonst vom Dunklen Lord dominiert wurden. Das Trauma war so stark, dass sich sogar die Gestalt der Irrwichte, denen er in Todesserhaushalten gelegentlich begegnet war, verändert hatte. War „sein" Irrwicht während seiner Kindheit niemand anders als sein eigener Vater gewesen, so hatte er sich nach der Attacke in einen riesigen grauen Werwolf verwandelt.

Severus wurde die Luft knapp.

„Atmen", befahl er sich selbst. Er japste nach Luft. Er versuchte, den beiden großen Tieren nicht in die grauenhaften Augen zu sehen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Angst riechen konnten. Für ihre feinen Nasen musste er die olfaktorische Personifizierung der Angst sein. Schließlich meinte er es selbst zu riechen.

Seine Beine versagten ihm ihren Dienst und er knickte ein.

‚Nein! Steh auf, Severus!' sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. ‚Du bist nicht quer durch den Wald gerannt und dieser dämonischen Blutsaugerin davon gelaufen, um dich jetzt von ein paar gewöhnlichen Wölfen fressen zu lassen.' Es waren Wölfe, keine Werwölfe. Außerdem waren die Tiere zu seiner Hilfe geeilt, es war nicht sinnvoll, den gefährlichen Kampf mit einem Vampir zu wagen, nur um ihn jetzt zu fressen. Während er seine Angst langsam unter Kontrolle bekam, ging eines der Tiere einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Und dann geschah das Unfassbare:

Die Wölfin legte sich vor dem auf dem Boden kauernden Severus Snape nieder und präsentierte ihren hellen Bauch. Gleichzeitig gab sie einen winselnden Laut von sich. Was sollte das? Was wollte dieses Tier von ihm? Doch dann verstand er. Vorsichtig und sehr langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte das überraschend weiche, dichte Fell. Er ließ seine Hände durch die seidige Masse gleiten, und die Wölfin gab ein zufriedenes Schnaufen von sich. Nun tapste auch das zweite, größere Tier auf ihn zu, verharrte jedoch etwas weiter von ihm entfernt und ließ sich mit einem lauten Plumps ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen. Der Wolf legte die Schnauze auf den verschränkten Pfoten ab und beobachtete den Zauberer, der weiter den grauen Pelz des Wolfsweibchens streichelte. So verharrte das seltsame Trio für einige Zeit, bis die Wölfin nur noch gleichmäßige, fast schnarchende Atemgeräusche von sich gab und der Wolf die gelben Augen schloss und scheinbar ebenfalls in Morpheus Arme hinüber glitt.

Severus Knie zitterten, als er sich langsam erhob. Der männliche Wolf öffnete die Augen, blinzelte und schloss sie wieder. Er blieb still liegen.

„Braver Hund", sagte Severus mit sanfter und beruhigender Stimme. Schon eine ganze Weile hatte er leise und besänftigend auf die Tiere eingesprochen. Erfolgreich, wie er zu seiner unermesslichen Erleichterung festgestellt hatte. Bei Merlin, er, Severus Snape, der Zauberer, dessen Irrwicht ein Werwolf war, und der die Straßenseite wechselte, wenn ihm ein Hund entgegen kam, der größer als ein Pudel war, war ein Wolfsflüsterer!

Der frischgebackene Wolfsflüsterer sah sich auf dem Flur um. Zu seinen Füßen schnarchten die vormaligen Objekte seiner großen Angst. Aus der einzigen offen stehenden Tür drangen Musik und Licht, und er folgte beidem. Er kam in eine Küche, die sich zu einem dahinter liegenden Speisezimmer öffnete. Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes lagen zwei Gedecke, Weingläser standen dahinter. Anders als der weiße Flur und das sterile Bad strahlten dieser Raum und die Küche aus dunklem Holz warme Behaglichkeit aus. Da niemand anwesend war, ging Severus unsicher weiter. Das Esszimmer hatte außer dem Durchgang zur Küche noch eine große, zweiflügelige Schiebetür. Diese war geschlossen. Er klopfte, und Schritte näherten sich von der anderen Seite. Die Tür wurde aufgezogen, und Snapes Gastgeber sagte:

„Ah, entschuldigen Sie, ich habe Sie ausgesperrt. Ich dachte mir schon, dass es im Bad etwas länger dauern würden, nachdem was Ihnen heute Nacht widerfahren ist, deshalb habe ich mich mit einem Buch in die Bibliothek gesetzt. Es ist sicher höchst unerfreulich, die Bekanntschaft mit Miss von Krolok zu machen, offen gesagt haben noch nicht viele ihrer „Auserwählten" den Weg hierher halbwegs unversehrt geschafft."

Severus ließ den Blick über den großen, mit Büchern bis an die Decke vollgestopften Raum schweifen. Dabei bemerkte er weder den kostbaren Teppich noch die gemütliche Sitzecke mit ihren lederbezogenen Sesseln und das warme Licht der Stehlampen, sondern sein Blick blieb an den hunderten von Bänden hängen, die die Regale füllten.

Das meiste davon war Muggelliteratur, er sah Shakespeare, Goethe und Dostojewskij, Bücher von Poe und Tolkien, philosophische Werke von Adorno über Kant bis Rousseau, wissenschaftliche Literatur, das meiste davon Fachbücher über Biologie, jedoch auch Chemie und Physik. Es war eine exzellent sortierte Bibliothek, und Severus hätte sich schon damit allein über Wochen beschäftigen können. Was jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere gefangen nahm, war ein Regal, welche komplett mit magischen Büchern bestückt war.

Es gab eine ganze Sammlung über Lykantrophie, Werwölfe und andere magische Geschöpfe, sowie Bücher über Vampire, Geschichte der Zauberei und Kräuterkunde. Einige Standardwerke über Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik rundeten die kleine Auswahl ab.

Bis eben war Severus sich noch sicher gewesen, in einem Muggelhaus zu sein, all diese Technik und Elektronik. Doch diese Bücher ließen ihn zweifeln. Es kam zwar gelegentlich vor, dass sich Zaubererbücher über die unglaublichsten Kanäle in nicht magische Haushalte „verirrten", aber dies war eine ganze Sammlung.

Severus fixierte den Hausherrn: Er hatte die gleichen braunen Augen, die gleichen blonden Haare, nur ohne das vorzeitige Grau, wie der verhasste Werwolf. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Remus Lupin war nicht zu übersehen. Er trug allerdings die Haare lang und hatte einen Vollbart. Seine Haut war vom Wetter braun gegerbt, außerdem war er deutlich kräftiger. Er wirkte wie eine jüngere Outdoor-Version des Gryffindor.

„Wie ich sehe mögen Sie meine Bibliothek?" unterbrach er Severus' Gedankengänge.

„Oh ja, ihre Sammlung ist hochinteressant und Sie haben einige sehr seltene Exemplare hier" antwortete Severus, und wandte sich nun seinem Gastgeber zu. „Aber bitte entschuldigen Sie, ich bin sehr unhöflich. Sie haben mich aus einer ausweglosen Lage gerettet, und ich habe mich weder bedankt noch vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Steven Evans, und ich bin Ihnen wirklich zu großen Dank verpflichtet." Er reichte Lupin seine Hand.

Der blonde Mann schlug lachend ein, und stellte sich vor. „Der Dank ist akzeptiert, keine Ursache, aber es ist nicht nötig, ihre Identität zu verleugnen, Professor Snape."

Er grinste den verblüfften Zauberer freundlich an. „Ich bin Angelus Lupin, und mein Bruder Remus hat mir schon viel vom großen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts erzählt. Wollen wir uns setzen und vor dem Essen noch einen guten irischen Whisky trinken, zwischen all diesen Büchern die Sie offensichtlich genauso schätzen wie ich?" Er machte eine einladende Geste zu den braunen Ledersesseln hin, wartete jedoch Severus' Antwort gar nicht ab, und ließ sich mit Schwung auf einen der etwas knautschigen Sessel fallen. Er winkte einladend, und Severus folgte ihm zögernd.

Lupin streckte sich zu dem großen hölzernen Globus neben seinem Sessel, betätigte einen Schalter am Fuß des Erdenballs und letzterer öffnete sich mit leisem Summen. Der bärtige Mann fischte eine halbleere Flasche Single Malt Whisky und zwei Gläser hervor, und der Mechanismus verschloss den Globus automatisch.

„Mit Feuerwhisky kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dieser hier ist ihm ebenbürtig."

Er füllte die beiden Gläser zwei Finger breit hoch, beugte sich über den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte der Sessel und stellte ein Glas vor Severus ab.

„Skål", sagte der Werwolfs-Bruder, und hob sein Glas. Snape prostete ihm wortlos zu, und beide Männer tranken schweigend ihren Whisky.

Lupin hatte nicht übertrieben, der Whisky war exzellent. Er war von bernsteingelber Farbe und schimmerte im Licht des Kaminfeuers in tausend gelbbraunen Nuancen, reflektierte die flackernden gelben Flammen und warf zartgoldene Lichtpunkte an die Wand. Sie erinnerten Severus an das Glitzern in Loreleys Augen, und wie sie es prophezeit hatte, tat es gut an sie zu denken, ohne dass er dabei jedoch Schmerz empfand.

Die hochprozentige Flüssigkeit schmeckte nach Malz und die lange Reifezeit in einem Eichenfass hatte ihr ein charakteristisches, herbes Aroma verliehen. Sie hinterließ ein sanftes Brennen im Hals und begann sich im Magen in ein angenehmes Wärmegefühl aufzulösen.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, sich langsam wieder in sein wahres Ich zurück zu verwandeln.

Er saß in einer Bibliothek, mit einem guten Glas Whisky in der Hand, einer halben Flasche auf Vorrat in einer Holzkugel, die sich auf irgendeine Art öffnen ließ, sauberer Kleidung am Leib und weit und breit war keine Frau in der Nähe, die sein Herz oder sein Blut wollte und ihn aufforderte, ihr zu vertrauen.

Die Anspannung löste sich –endlich –und am liebsten hätte er den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme gelegt, und einfach nur ins Feuer gestarrt, aber es gab einige Fragen, die er stellen musste, obwohl sein Kopf sich weigern wollte, weitere abstruse Informationen aufzunehmen. Bergelfen, Nixen, Gargoyles, seine Verwandlung, die nächtliche Jagd der Vampirin, Wölfe, chronischer Schlafmangel, grausiges Essen und nun auch noch ein technik-freakiger Zauberer, der Remus Lupins Bruder war – es war einfach genug, und mehr als das.

Das Radio in der Küche spielte „More than a feeling" von Boston, und Severus musste bei diesem Lied immer zwanghaft an Narcissa Malfoy denken, mit der er während Lucius' Zeit in Askaban einige denkwürdige Nächte verbracht hatte. Fast konnte er die Kurven ihrer schlanken Silhouette unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, er sah die Freude in ihren schönen blauen Augen, wenn er abends in Malfoys Arbeitszimmer apparierte, spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen, hörte , wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte und sie seinen Namen in sein Ohr hauchte.

Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen. So sehr er sie auch begeht hatte, so sehr ihre Freundschaft und der gegenseitige Respekt sich auch gefestigt hatten während dieser Zeit, und auch wenn sie beide in ihrer Einsamkeit bei einander Trost gefunden hatten, es war vorbei, als Lucius aus Askaban zurückkehrte. Narcissa liebte ihren Ehemann, Merlin allein wusste warum. Lucius hatte eine solche Frau sicher nicht verdient.

Das Radio schien sich mit seinen abschweifenden Gedanken gegen Severus seelische Stabilität verbündet zu haben, denn auch das nächste Lied „Against all odds" verband er mit Malfoys Frau - MALFOYS Frau. Eine Welle der Melancholie schwappte über ihm zusammen und trug ihn davon. Erst als ein salziger Geschmack die Whiskynote von seinen Lippen vertrieb bemerkte er die einsame Träne, die sich aus seinem Augenwinkel gestohlen hatte. Er wische sie hastig fort und warf Lupin einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Doch der Bruder des ehemaligen Lehrers für Verteidigung hatte ein Buch auf seinen Knien liegen und las. Irgendwoher hatte er eine runde Brille mit goldfarbener Fassung hervor gekramt, die ihm ein etwas weltfremdes Aussehen gab. Er musste Severus' Blick gespürt haben, denn er blickte auf, und ein feines Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund.

„Lucy von Krolok kann einem ganz schön zusetzen, Mr. Snape, Sie hatten Glück, Ihr zu entkommen", begann er die Unterhaltung.

Auch wenn das an Snapes Gedanken weit vorbei ging, war es besser als jedes andere Thema, und er hatte tatsächlich einige Fragen zu Lou Kay –er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er ihr dermaßen blauäugig in die falle gegangen war.

„Woher kennen Sie diese… „Dame", Mr. Lupin?" Er hatte Kreatur sagen wollen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er den Ausdruck eben noch heruntergeschluckt.

„Sie ist meine nächste Nachbarin", sagte Lupin freundlich, „und sie ist viel angenehmer, als die Lavaglobber in den Feuersümpfen oder –Gott bewahre – der Rest von Lucys dekadenter Sippe oben aus der Burg."

„Das Adjektiv „angenehm" in einem Atemzug mit der jungen Dame zu nennen, erscheint mir doch etwas gewagt", bemerkte Severus trocken. „Sie pflegt das ungewöhnliche Hobby der Menschenjagd."

„Das ist nicht ganz korrekt", widersetzte Angelus Lupin, „sie jagt selektiv Männer, die eine Chance haben zu entkommen. Andere Menschen tötet sie sofort und sanft – sie lässt sie niemals sehen, was sie wirklich ist. Von Ihnen muss sie sehr angetan gewesen sein. Sie hat so lange mit Ihnen gespielt, bis sie das Spiel verloren hat. Das ist selten, Lucy hasst es zu verlieren."

„Hören Sie, Lupin, das alles schmeichelt mir nicht wirklich, und Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft bestreiten, dass diese…diese Frau eine tödliche Gefahr für die ganze Umgebung hier darstellt?" Severus hatte die Stimme eine winzige Nuance erhoben, aber seine Augen funkelten ärgerlich. Dieser Kerl war ungefähr so ignorant wie sein Bruder – nein, er war durch Remus Lupin offensichtlich an den Umgang mit solchen Monstern gewohnt, und konnte deren dämonisches Potential kaum mehr einschätzen.

Der Mr. Lupin, der ihm gegenüber saß, lächelte, und es war etwas Verstehendes und etwas Hilfloses in diesem Lächeln, was ihm eine nun frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Bruder Remus verlieh.

„Sie haben ganz recht, Mr. Snape, es fällt mir schwer, Lucy von Krolok als den Dämon zu sehen, der sie bedauerlicherweise ist. Aber sie müssen verstehen – sie war nicht immer so."

_

* * *

_

_Ja, Ihr Lieben, und warum sie nicht immer so war (naja, es ist ja wohl wahrscheinlich, dass sie früher mal menschlich war), und vor allem, welche Beziehung sie mit Angelus R. Lupin verband, erfahrt Ihr dann im nächsten Kapitel. Es wird „Von Vampiren und Wölfen" heißen._

_o _

_(1)Hier müsst Ihr bitte davon ausgehen, dass Snape, aus welchem Grund auch immer, schon einmal in die Vereinigten Staaten geflogen ist, vielleicht zu einem wissenschaftlichen Kongress über Zaubertränke. Ich behaupte mal, die USA sind zu weit weg, um dorthin zu apparieren oder zu flooen, und alle Zauberer fliegen grundsätzlich Business Class – jawohl._

_o _

_Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review – tut gar nicht weh! Dann freue ich mich und lasse Sevie ein bisschen was Nettes erleben. Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass er wieder alte Fische findet?_

_Eure Slytherene_


	18. Von Vampiren und Wölfen

**Hallo, Ihr Lieben! Danke schön für Eure Reviews! **

Da es jetzt eine traurige Geschichte zu hören gibt, helfen **Schokokekse und Milchkaffee**. Den Kaffee brauchen wir auch, denn es wird spät. Sev und Angelus kriegen keinen Kaffee, soviel sei verraten. Aber richtige Männer kommen auch so klar...

_**Noir13atra:** Was ein Wolfsflüsterer ist? Du kennst vielleicht das Buch „Der Pferdeflüsterer" von Nicolas Evans? Wenn nicht, es ist ziemlich toll zu lesen, lohnt sich. Tierflüsterer sind generell Menschen, die es schaffen, in kurzer Zeit einen so intensiven Kontakt zu (meist verletzten oder verhaltensgestörten) Tieren aufzubauen, dass die Tiere geheilt werden und wieder Vertrauen zu Menschen fassen. In Severus' Fall geht es um die Ironie, dass ausgerechnet er sich als „wolfskompatibel" entpuppt und die beiden „aggressiven" Tiere ihn nicht wie erwartet angreifen. Das es bei den Beiden keine so große Heldentat ist, sie zu streicheln, erfährt die geneigte Leserin, wenn sie weiterliest. Viel Spaß dabei._

_**Chromoxid:** Danke, dass du meine Kurzgeschichte auch reviewed hast. Sirius –also das ist so eine Sache für sich. Ich mag ihn nicht besonders, aber ja, er ist ein starker Charakter. Ob er in dieser fanfiction hier noch mitspielen darf, weiß ich nicht. Ist nicht geplant. Also, mit dem Essen liegst du richtig, mit dem Bett..naja, lies und sieh. Deine Hinweis mit der Schwarz-Weiß-Philosphie habe ich aufgegriffen, danke._

_**Abhaya:** Gut, du hast ihn vor dem Fisch bewahrt! Was Lupin in der Nähe der Burg hält, erfahren wir heute. Und nein, Lucy hat keine Verbindung zu den Gargoyles, sie ist wirklich ein böser Vampir, nicht mehr, auch nicht weniger. Last not least –der frischgebackene Wolfsflüsterer hatte die Konflikte mit Moony ja vor dem Backvorgang. Er ist eben reifer geworden, unser Sevie :o) _

_Dir auch vielen Dank für dein Review der Kurzgeschichte! Offenbar teilst du meine Einschätzung von Sirius._

_**Trabekel**: Oh, oh –da hast du mir ja eine Schokoladenaufgabe gestellt! Na, Du darfst gespannt sein. Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass er sich nicht lange ausruhen darf? Verstehe ich gar nicht (lol)...aber du hast natürlich recht, noch einen Rotwein und einen Whisky, dann geht es munter weiter._

O

O

Ende des vorherigen Kapitels:

„Sie haben ganz recht, Mr. Snape, es fällt mir schwer, Lucy von Krolok als den Dämon zu sehen, der sie bedauerlicherweise ist. Aber sie müssen verstehen – sie war nicht immer so."

**Von Vampiren und Wölfen**

Severus sah ihn fragend an. Etwas sehr Trauriges lag in der Art, wie Angelus Lupin jetzt die Schultern zuckte.

„Lucy von Krolok ist…war meine Schwester. Sie ist eine geborene Lupin, die Tendenz, sich von irgendetwas Bösem beißen zu lassen, scheint in der Familie zu liegen", sagte Lupin mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus in der Stimme, und ein resigniertes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Jede ehrliche Antwort wäre eine Beleidigung für seinen Gastgeber gewesen, der ihm immerhin das Leben gerettet hatte, also schwieg er. Einen Augenblick später jedoch entschloss er sich, doch nachzufragen.

„Nun, über ihren Bruder weiß ich bescheid, wir hatten einmal eine", er zögerte – „Begegnung", das war vor vielen Jahren…"

„Ich kenne die Geschichte, Mr. Snape, und auch wenn sie 100 Jahre her wäre, Ihnen fällt nur dies ein, wenn Sie an meinen Bruder denken", fiel ihm Angelus Lupin hart ins Wort, „denken Sie gelegentlich auch daran, dass er, gemeinsam mit Albus und Minerva zu den Wenigen gehört, die sich im Orden stets offen zu ihrem Vertrauen in Ihre Person bekannt haben?"

Severus sah erstaunt auf. In Lupins sanften Augen war ein zorniges Funkeln aufgetaucht, was ihn ebenso wunderte wie das Wissen des Mannes über den Orden. Außerdem stieg in Severus ein sehr seltenes Gefühl für einen Slytherin auf – er schämte sich. Ja, es stimmte, immer wenn er an Remus Lupin dachte, fiel ihm diese eine Nacht in Hogwarts ein, in der der Werwolf ihn beinahe umgebracht hatte. Aber Remus Lupin hatte nicht nur in der jüngeren Vergangenheit im Orden zu Severus gestanden, sondern seine Schuld schon vor vielen Jahren abgetragen. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Lupin, und er hatte es niemals jemandem erzählt, selbst Dumbledore nicht. Offenbar hatte auch Remus sich ausgeschwiegen, selbst seinem eigenen Bruder gegenüber.

Es war eine Fehlschaltung in Severus' Gehirn, ein Trauma, dass ihn immer wieder in jene Vollmondnacht auf den Ländereien zurück warf. Und es war falsch. Er wusste es.

„Es tut mir sehr leid", sagte er zu Lupin, „ich tue ihrem Bruder Remus unrecht, und ich weiß es. Es fällt mir sehr schwer, zu vergeben." ‚Es gibt tausend Dinge, die ich mir selbst nicht vergeben kann', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Mir fällt es schwer zu vergessen, Mr. Snape", sagte Lupin nun leiser, und fügte erklärend hinzu, „es ist schwer zu vergessen, wie Lucy als Mensch war, vorher…Der Dämon, der ihren Körper bewohnt, hat einige ihrer Charaktereigenschaften angenommen. Es steckt immer noch ein letzter Schatten ihres Selbst in dieser Hülle, und wenn ich sie treffe, suche ich nach diesem Hauch der echten Lucy Lupin. Wenn sie Lou Kay ist, und nicht Lucy von Krolok, sieht sie genau aus wie damals, als „er" sie geholt hat", Lupin sah Snape direkt an, dann wandte er den Blick ab und starrte ins Feuer.

„Wer ist „er"?" fragte Severus nun.

„Baron von Krolok", entgegnete Lupin düster, und ein Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Aber kommen Sie, Mr. Snape, es wird spät und Sie müssen hungrig sein. Lassen Sie uns ins Esszimmer gehen, und ich werde ihnen beim Essen ein die ganze Geschichte erzählen."

Die beiden Männer erhoben sich und verließen die Bibliothek. Lupin bat Severus, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen und holte nun Wasser, Wein, Brot sowie verschiedene Sorten Käse und kalten Braten aus der Küche. Severus merkte erst, wie hungrig er war, als er am Tisch saß und das Essen vor ihm stand. Gierig verschlang er Brot und Käse, und hörte Lupin zu, der von der Geschichte der Burg und Familie derer von Krolok erzählte. Es war eine alte Dynastie von Vampiren, die vor einigen Jahrhunderten aus Ungarn eingewandert waren und sich in der alten Wehrburg niedergelassen hatten. Anfangs wüteten sie brutal unter der Bevölkerung, und ihr Kreis vergrößerte sich rasch, so dass die Dörfer in der Umgebung der Burg immer mehr entvölkert wurden. Ohne Nahrung gingen jedoch viele der „neuen" Vampire ein, und die Kernfamilie zog Konsequenzen aus dieser Tragödie.

Der alte Krolok suchte nach Alternativen. Die Hauptnahrung der Familie wurde auf Tierblut umgestellt, er hielt menschliche „Diener" als lebende Blutkonserven für besondere Gelegenheiten und verbot seinen Familienmitgliedern, neue Vampire zu schaffen.

Die von Kroloks wurden reich durch Geschäfte mit den Kolonien und Industrien in Übersee, sie waren auch im übertragenen Sinne Blutsauger. Illegale Geschäfte brachten den höchsten Profit. Doch Krolok war gerissen und vorsichtig, er sattelte auf seriöse Geschäfte um, wo immer möglich. Die Familie suchte jedes Aufsehen zu vermeiden. Die Dörfer rund um die Burg blieben von mysteriösen Todesfällen verschont, wenn man sich „vergnügen" wollte, ging man eben auf Reisen.

„Heutzutage ist das Vermögen der von Kroloks gewaltig, aber nicht so offensichtlich, dass Geheimdienste oder die Mafia aufmerksam werden würden. Der alte Baron ist umsichtig und diskret. In Zeiten von Blutbanken benötigt man keine offnen Morde mehr. Ich bin jedoch sicher, dass auf der Burg immer noch grässliche Dinge geschehen.", beendete Lupin seine Erklärungen.

„Wie kam es dazu, dass ihre Schwester „geholt" wurde?" fragte Severus, nicht sicher, ob er diese Frage stellen sollte, doch Lupin gab bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Wir haben Ferien gemacht hier, jeden Sommer. Mit Remus in der Familie bleiben nur einsame Gegenden, um länger als vier Wochen zu verreisen. Ein Werwolf ist in einem Urlaubshotel auf Mallorca oder an der Cote D'Azur nicht gerade leicht zu kontrollieren. Dieses Haus gehört meiner Familie schon lange. Mein Großvater hat es gekauft, um hier Wölfe zu beobachten, als es an anderen Stellen in England immer weniger davon gab."

„Sie halten zwei ,zahme' Tiere?" wollte Severus wissen. Der Gedanke an die frei im Haus herumstreichenden Wölfe war ihm immer noch nicht geheuer.

„Bonnie und Clyde haben ihr eigenes Zimmer hier im Haus. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten" sagte Lupin nun wieder mit einem Zwinkern, „sie sind gut erzogen und sehr brav."

Severus schluckte die Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunter. Die beiden hatten ihm schließlich nichts getan, vorhin auf dem Flur. „Ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen, die beiden im Flur zu treffen", sagte er trocken.

„Dann wissen Sie ja bereits, wie verschmust sie sind", sagte Lupin mit einem freundlichen Grinsen. Sein Gesichtausdruck verdunkelte sich jedoch sofort wieder, und er fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort:

„Lucy hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf. Unsere Mutter hatte ihr eingeschärft, nachts im Haus zu bleiben und die Fenster stets geschlossen zu halten. Durch Remus im Haus waren wir normalerweise relativ sicher, denn Vampire fürchten den Werwolf. Sein Biss ist tödlich für sie, wenige wissen das. Umgekehrt sind Wölfe völlig immun gegen ihre Angriffe.

In den Vollmondnächten streifte Remus jedoch durch den Wald. Den Wolfsbann-Trank, den Sie heute für ihn herstellen, gab es damals nicht, aber das wissen Sie ja selbst. Das Haus war in diesen Nächten weniger gut geschützt, damals gab es die Barriere im Garten noch nicht, mein Vater hat sie erst danach entwickelt. Ich habe sie später ausgebaut und verfeinert, aber dazu später.

In einer der Vollmondnächte konnte Lucy nicht schlafen, sie ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf. Dabei sah sie den „jungen" Baron von Krolok, der den Garten durchstreifte. Sie war fünfzehn und verliebte sich in den Vampir.

Wir haben zu spät gemerkt, was sich da anbahnte. Die beiden haben sich heimlich getroffen, er gewann ihr Vertrauen. Die ganzen Ferien über hat er sie nicht angerührt. Als jedoch am Ende des Sommers klar wurde, dass sie abreisen sollte, bat er sie bei ihm zu bleiben. Sie sagte ihm zu, und er holte sie am letzten Vollmond der Ferien und brachte sie auf die Burg. Was sie dort sah, öffnete ihr die Augen. Voller Abscheu verlangte sie, nach Hause gebracht zu werden, aber seine Eltern lachten sie aus und sagten ihr, sie könne nicht gehen, sie sei schließlich der Nachtisch.

Der junge Baron war erzürnt, und rang nach einem dramatischen Kampf seinem Vater das Versprechen ab, seine junge Geliebte zu verschonen.

Lucy jedoch sagte dem jungen Baron, dass sie ihn zwar über alles liebe, aber seine Familie derart abstoßend sei, dass sie niemals dort auf der Burg mit ihm leben könne. Krolok, der sich gerade seinem Vater entgegen gestellt hatte, um sie zu schützen, wurde sehr zornig. Er war ein Hitzkopf und sie hat das Wort „Leben" ein paar Male zu oft gebraucht. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen und zurück gewiesen, und letztlich siegte sein Vampirstolz über seine Gefühle für sie."

„Hatte er denn Gefühle für ihre Schwester?" fragte Severus. „Ich meine, glauben Sie wirklich an Liebe bei einem Vampir?"

„Ich habe nicht von Liebe gesprochen, Mr. Snape, nur von Gefühlen. Aber um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich glaube, da war etwas Besonderes zwischen ihm und ihr. Doch was immer es war, über seine bösartige Natur siegen konnte es nicht. Er brachte sie tatsächlich nach Hause, aber hier im Garten, unter dem Apfelbaum, auf dem er vor ihrem Fenster gesessen und mit ihr gesprochen hatte am Beginn ihrer Beziehung, hat er sie schließlich gebissen und zu einer der ihren gemacht.

Nun, Remus kam in just diesem Moment zurück aus dem Wald, und seine Rache war fürchterlich. Er hat den jungen Krolok in Stücke gerissen, ebenfalls unter dem Baum."

Severus ließ den Apfel, den er in der Hand hatte, sinken. Der Appetit auf Äpfel war ihm schlagartig vergangen.

Lupin schien es nicht zu bemerken, denn er erzählte den letzten Akt der Tragödie. „Vater und ich brachten Lucy ins Haus, aber es war zu spät. Sie hatte zu viel Blut verloren. Sie starb binnen zwölf Stunden, und wir haben sie auf dem Zaubererfriedhof in Godric's Hollow begraben. Doch wie Sie bereits wissen, ist das Grab dort leer." Er schwieg.

Auch Severus schwieg. Er wusste nicht, wie er sein Mitgefühl ausdrücken sollte.

Er selbst hatte seit dem Tod seiner Mutter keine Familie mehr gehabt. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, sein Leben mehr oder weniger alleine zu verbringen.

Er hatte andere jedoch stets um die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Familie beneidet, um die Gewissheit, dass dort immer Menschen sein würden, denen das eigene Schicksal nicht egal war, denen man etwas bedeutete.

Er wusste, es war einfacher, auf etwas zu verzichten, das man nicht gekannt hatte. Lupin hier hatte seine Schwester geliebt. Sie an das seelenlose Schicksal der Untoten zu verlieren, war ein bitteres Los. Eine Vampirin zur Schwester und einen Werwolf zum Bruder zu haben erleichterte weder das familiäre noch das gesellschaftliche Leben.

Die Lupins waren eine alte Zaubererfamilie, die vor allem Gelehrte und Heiler hervorgebracht hatte. Über Lupins Eltern wusste Severus wenig, Mercurius Lupin jedoch, Lupins Urgroßvater, war ein hochgeachteter Meister der Zaubertränke und der Alchemie gewesen, er hatte Standardwerke der Braukunst verfasst und bahnbrechende Forschungsarbeiten auf dem Gebiet der arithmantischen Grundlagen der Alchemie veröffentlicht. Severus selbst hatte während seines Studiums an der Akademie für Zaubertrankkunde und Alchemie in Oxford auf diesem Gebiet seine Magisterarbeit geschrieben. Lupins Veröffentlichungen waren eine Basis seiner eigenen Forschungen gewesen, und er hatte die Werke des brillanten Kopfes zu schätzen gelernt. In seiner privaten Büchersammlung befanden sich sogar zwei Originalschriften des Wissenschaftlers aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert, die Severus bei einer Auktion der magischen Sektion von Sotheby's ersteigert hatte.

Auch Mercurius Lupins Sohn, Kornelius Lupin, war ein angesehener Wissenschaftler gewesen, wenn er auch nicht das Format seines Vaters gehabt hatte.

Nun, in jedem Fall hatte die Familie Lupin das Geheimnis um ihre Tochter sorgfältig bewahrt. Für Angelus Lupin schien es eine besondere Bindung gewesen zu sein. Warum sollte er sich sonst in der Nähe der Burg niedergelassen haben? Hier wurde er immer wieder mit Lucys Schicksal konfrontiert, warum tat der Mann sich das an?

Dies führte Severus zu der Überlegung, was Lupin eigentlich überhaupt tat. Zuerst hatte er ihn aufgrund der Ausstattung des Hauses trotz des Namens für einen Muggel gehalten, bis ihm die Zauberbücher in der Bibliothek aufgefallen waren. Remus hatte seinen Bruder nie erwähnt, und auch Snape konnte sich nicht erinnern, vor der heutigen Nacht jemals etwas von Angelus Lupin gehört zu haben. Dann erinnerte sich Severus, wie Lupin das Essen zubereitet und aufgetragen hatte. Er hatte keine Magie benutzt. Severus hatte eine Ahnung, was der Grund hierfür sein könnte, und er formulierte seine Frage sorgfältig, denn dies war ein heikles Thema.

„Die Abwehrzauber, die Sie verwenden, um dieses Haus zu schützen, Mr. Lupin, sie basieren alle auf Muggeltechnologie. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass Sie sehr viele elektrische Einrichtungen in dieses Haus integriert haben…"

Zu Severus' Überraschung lächelte Lupin, als er entgegnete: „Es ist nicht notwendig, mich um die Ecke herum zu fragen, wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich ein Zauberer bin oder nicht, Mr. Snape. Es ist mir überhaupt nicht peinlich, über keinerlei magische Begabung zu verfügen."

Dann fügte er deutlich energischer hinzu: „Ich kann auch nicht nachvollziehen, warum ihr Zauberer so eine große Sache daraus macht, und es sogar als eine Schande empfindet, ein Kind ohne magische Kräfte zu bekommen. Eure Gesellschaft sollte sich bei den Muggel gelegentlich ein paar Dinge abschauen. Auch dort kommt es häufig vor, dass Kinder mit deutlich verminderten körperlichen oder geistigen Fähigkeiten geboren werden. Die Muggel nennen diese Kinder „behindert". Einige meiner Freunde haben solche Kinder, und seien Sie versichert, diese werden angenommen in ihrem Anderssein, und bestmöglich gefördert. Ihre Eltern schließen sich in Vereinigungen zusammen, sie organisieren gemeinsam eine adäquate Betreuung dieser Kinder, und das Gemeinwesen unterstützt sie dabei. Eine solche Solidarität zur Förderung von „Squib-Kindern" kennt Eure so überlegene magische Gesellschaft nicht. Die Familien werden ins gesellschaftliche Abseits gestellt, wenn sie diese Kinder nicht unauffällig „unterbringen". Auf Lupins Wangen zeichneten sich mittlerweile rote Flecke ab, er hatte sich in Rage gesprochen. In seinen Augen braunen Augen funkelte es gefährlich, und Severus' erwartete fast schon gelbe Flecken in der Iris des Anderen zu sehen, doch Angelus war nicht Remus, und er atmete tief durch, als er die Anspannung mit einem neuen Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken löste.

„Nun, Mr. Snape, selbstverständlich mache ich Sie in keiner Weise für diese Manko der magischen Gesellschaft persönlich verantwortlich. Wir alle tragen Verantwortung, und Sie haben sich der Ihren, wie mir durchaus bekannt ist, in jeder Hinsicht gestellt. Der Orden kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass Sie ihm dienen."

Warum wissen Sie über den Orden bescheid?" fragte Severus. „Sie sind…"

„Kein Zauberer, ja, das erwähnten wir bereits. Und glauben Sie nicht, dass Remus in der Verwandtschaft Informationen über eine Angelegenheit von dieser Tragweite streuen würde. Mein Bruder ist äußerst verschlossen. Nein, Sie fragten vorhin nach den „Sicherungszaubern" für dieses Haus, und wie Sie ganz recht vermutet haben, Mr. Snape, basiert die Sicherung ausschließlich auf Technik. Mein Überleben hier ist von dieser Technik abhängig, sie ist zwar nicht unfehlbar, aber ich habe sie mit den Jahren perfektioniert. Das Flutlicht im Garten kann mit Solarenergie gespeist werden, und hat dann einen tödlichen Effekt auf besondere „ungebetene Gäste", die Sprinkleranlage läuft mit Weihwasser, und es gibt weitere ähnliche nützliche Gadgets. Ich erledige gelegentlich notwendige technische Aufträge für den Orden. Ich kenne Albus – bedingt durch Remus' Krankheit -schon seit vielen Jahren. Mehr kann ich Ihnen dazu nicht sagen."

„Ich verstehe", Severus nickte.

„Nun, es ist spät geworden, Mr. Snape."

Das volltönende, dunkles Schlagen einer Uhr war von der Bibliothek her zwölf Mal zu vernehmen, als habe die Uhr auf eine geheimes Codewort Lupins reagiert. Dieser rieb seine Augen, dann betrachtete er kurz das Gesicht des dunklen Tränkemeisters, der ihm gegenüber saß. Der Zauberer hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

„Sie scheinen ebenso wie ich eine Nacht erholsamen Schlafs zu benötigen, Mr. Snape", sagte er freundlich. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, zeige ich Ihnen das Gästezimmer, und wir können und morgen beim Frühstück weiter unterhalten. Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, zu erfahren, wieso sie in Lucys Umhang und völlig unbewaffnet in diesem Wald aufgetaucht sind. Aber ich vermute, dass ist eine längere Geschichte?"

Die beiden Männer hatten sich erhoben, und Lupin löschte das Licht. Er ging voraus in den Flur, und Severus war sich unschlüssig, ob er seinem Gastgeber sagen sollte, dass er kaum zum Frühstück würde anwesend sein können, um Lupins Neugier zu befriedigen. Wenn er einfach verschwand, wäre das nicht nur in hohem Maße unhöflich und würde sicher Fragen heraufbeschwören, außerdem musste er unbedingt verhindern, dass sich die Neuigkeit, dass er nicht getötet worden war, verbreitete.

Es gab bereits einen Verräter im Orden, und er wusste nicht, ob dieser bereits enttarnt war. Wenn der Junge wieder in Hogwarts auftauchte, würde er das mysteriöse Verschwinden des Tränkemeisters, den Dumbledore zu seiner Befreiung gesandt hatte, erklären müssen. Und auch wenn der Direktor nicht einfach zu täuschen war, dieser Junge war absolut unverdächtig gewesen, und es war nicht abwegig, dass Snape ihn zwar hatte befreien können, dabei jedoch selbst in die Fänge der Todesser geraten war und dadurch seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Snapes Tod durch Voldemort wäre dann die logische Konsequenz gewesen, und es hatte ja auch nicht viel daran gefehlt. Wären die Gargoyles und Medeora nicht gewesen…

Warum nur hatte er nicht daran gedacht, Albus zu verständigen, als er bei den Gargoyles war? Die Fürstin kannte den Schulleiter, sicher hatte sie eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit. Severus war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, um klar und strategisch zu denken. Nun, auch Lupin hatte sicher eine Möglichkeit, mit dem Direktor in Kontakt zu treten. Severus Snape traf eine Entscheidung.

Er hielt unvermittelt an. „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Lupin, so sehr Sie und auch ich den Schlaf benötigen, aber wir müssen noch ein paar wichtige Dinge miteinander besprechen."

Lupin, der schon halb die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hoch gestiegen war, drehte sich um und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Neugier an.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte eine Miene aufgesetzt, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Lupin seufzte, dann spielte ein Lächeln um seine schmalen Lippen.

„Also gut", sagte er, „gehen wir zurück in die Bibliothek. Aber wehe, Sie haben es nur auf ein weiteres Glas Whisky abgesehen, dann werfe ich Sie Lucy zum Fraß vor" – ein verhaltenes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Mr. Lupin, ich versichere Ihnen, dass es nicht die Qualität Ihres zweifellos vorzüglichen Whiskys ist, die mich dazu veranlasst, Ihnen die Nachtruhe …", er verstummte, als er das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des bärtigen Mannes sah. Dieser verdammte Kerl hatte den gleichen, merkwürdigen Humor, den Severus bereits bei seinem Bruder Remus manchmal hatte aufblitzen sehen. Er hatte es beiläufig bemerkt, und sich manchmal gefragt, wieso der Werwolf trotz des auf ihm lastenden Fluchs meistens so ruhig, ausgeglichen und freundlich war. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, Severus mit seinen trockenen Kommentaren gelegentlich ein Lächeln abzuringen, dass dieser dann stets zu verbergen gesucht hatte. Nun, es schien eine Familieneigenschaft zu sein.

Die beiden Männer traten schweigend zurück in die Bibliothek, und nahmen ihre Plätze am Kamin wieder ein. Das Feuer war mittlerweile fast heruntergebrannt. Lupin nahm einige Holzscheite aus einem Weidekorb neben dem Kamin und legte sie auf die Glut. Nach kurzer Zeit leckten kleine gelbe Flammen an dem hellen Holz entlang, und bald darauf begann das Feuer fröhlich vor sich hin zu prasseln und zu knacken, und seine angenehme Wärme verteilte sich im Raum. Lupin hatte wieder den Mechanismus betätigt, der den hölzernen Globus öffnete, und bot Severus ein weiteres Glas Whisky an. Der Zauberer akzeptierte dankend.

„Bevor ich Ihnen erkläre, wie ich zu dem Kreuzweg im Wald kam, habe ich noch eine letzte Frage an Sie, Mr. Lupin", sagte Severus.

„Warum bewohnen Sie dieses Haus in unmittelbarer Nähe der Krolok-Burg weiter?" Er hatte diese Frage schon vorher stellen wollen, jedoch waren ihm die anderen Fragen dringlicher erschienen. „Das muss doch eher…schmerzlich für Sie sein?"

„Das ist es, in der Tat", antwortete Lupin müde, „allerdings ist es nicht primär Sentimentalität, die mich hier hält. Ich hatte ja bereits erwähnt, dass mein Großvater das Haus hier gekauft hat, um die letzten Wölfe zu beobachten, als es an anderen Stellen in England immer weniger davon gab. Sie werden Kornelius Lupin eher als Alchemisten kennen, wobei er auf diesem Gebiet nicht an seinen Vater Mercurius heranreichte, aber mein Großvater ist auch der Begründer der modernen Verhaltensforschung. Ich habe die Liebe zu den Wölfen von ihm geerbt, und es gibt sie hier im Naturschutzgebiet immer noch. Ich führe hier seine Arbeit fort. Ich bin Biologe. Im Sommer führe ich die Wanderungen der Feriencamp-Besucher über die Wolfspfade. Es ist mir wichtig, junge Menschen an die Natur heran zu führen, und hier gibt es außer den Wölfen, von denen man in der Regel nur Spuren zu sehen bekommt, eine unvergleichliche Vielfalt seltener Orchideenarten und mittlerweile nirgendwo anders in Großbritannien vorkommender Schmetterlingsarten."

Severus war ehrlich erstaunt. Also hatte Lucy die Wahrheit gesagt, was das Naturschutzgebiet betraf. Dass ausgerechnet Lupins Bruder ein Wolfsforscher war, schien bittere Ironie des Schicksals zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass Remus Lupin nie ein Wort darüber verloren hatte. Eine Vampirschwester und ein Squib-Bruder, der Wölfe erforschte – das war fast schon lächerlich, wenn man zudem selbst ein Werwolf war.

Nun, er selbst sollte wohl am besten keinen Kommentar dazu abgeben: Er war ein Rabe von unbestimmter Art, eines jener Halbwesen, die er stets verspottet hatte. Seine Liebe hatte einer Frau gehört, die überhaupt nicht menschlich, sondern halb Fisch, halb Magie war, und sein Herz hatte ihm eine Frau entrissen, die halb etwas sehr gruseliges, halb Stein war. Er musste eindeutig Toleranz lernen.

„Sie wollten jedoch nicht von mir über Didaktik der Ökologie oder die hiesige Flora und Fauna aufgeklärt werden, Mr. Snape", riss ihn Lupin nun wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich bin sicher, Sie haben einen wichtigen Grund dafür, dass wir hier zu dieser späten Stunde über Schmetterlinge und Orchideen reden?"

„Allerdings", entgegnete Severus, „da Biologie Ihr Fachgebiet ist, lassen Sie uns über Ornithologie sprechen, Mr. Lupin. Ich habe da ein Problem mit einem Raben…"

In der folgenden Stunde klärte Severus den Wissenschaftler in groben Zügen über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage auf, den Verrat des Jungen, seine Enttarnung, Voldemorts Urteil, die unglaublichen Ereignisse bei den Gargoyles sowie die Ereignisse, die sich seit seiner ersten Verwandlung zugetragen hatten. Lupin war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer, und nicht ein einziges Mal huschte auch nur der Anflug eines Zweifels über sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht mit den freundlichen braunen Augen. Nach einer Weile fingerte er in einer Schublade des Tisches nach einem Block und begann, sich Notizen zu machen.

Severus begriff, dass die wissenschaftliche Betrachtungsweise des Biologen zusammen mit dem, was er als Mitglied einer magischen Familie über Zauberei und als Mitglied des Ordens über den Dunklen Lord wusste, ihn besser als jeden anderen –von Albus Dumbledore einmal abgesehen - befähigten, die Situation des Zaubertränkemeisters zu verstehen und zu analysieren. Severus hatte mehr als Glück gehabt, dass er hier gelandet war.

Nachdem er seine Schilderung beendet hatte, nickte Lupin verstehend. „Nun, ich denke, als erstes müssen wir einen Weg finden, Albus zu verständigen."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie über eine Möglichkeit verfügen." Severus war enttäuscht, als Lupin verneinte.

„Ich habe keine direkte Kontaktmöglichkeit", sagte der bärtige Mann bedauernd. „Meine Dienste werden nicht ständig benötigt, ich stehe in keinster Weise im Fokus der Todesser, und ich bin kein Mitglied des Ordens, Mr. Snape, eher so eine Art „freier Mitarbeiter". Mein Kamin ist nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, schon um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und ich halte auch keine Eule. Wenn Sie jedoch Vertrauen zu meinem Bruder haben, kann ich zumindest Remus erreichen", fügte Angelus Lupin hinzu, und sah Severus fragend an.

„Ich würde Ihrem Bruder jederzeit mein Leben anvertrauen, von Vollmondnächten einmal abgesehen", hörte Severus sich zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen selbst sagen.

* * *

_Aha, jetzt wissen wir, wie das mit Lucy ist. Eigentlich schade, jetzt muss ich mir eine neue Lupin-Schwester ausdenken, wenn ich noch eine brauche, diese hier ist „verbraucht", denn ich habe noch nichts gelesen, dass man „entvampiert" werden kann. Ihr vielleicht?_

_Aber natürlich stellt sich (mal wieder) eine Frage: Warum vertraut Snape Lupin so sehr? Und sagt mir bitte nicht, „weil Dumbledore ihm vertraut", dass ging schon bei J.K. nicht wirklich gut aus – jedenfalls nicht für Albus._

_Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review!_


	19. Zwei Brüder

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**o **

**An meine lieben Reviewer: **

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews!_

**_Trabekel_**_: Angelus tut dir leid? Du wirst feststellen, dass er die Dinge ziemlich gut im Griff hat. Es ist eine starke und souveräne Figur. Er wird Severus noch eine große Hilde sein, soviel sei verraten. Aber wer der Verräter Im Orden ist, bleibt noch mein Geheimnis. _

**_Chromoxid: _**_Du bist auf der richtigen Spur. Es gibt etwas, was Snape und (Remus) Lupin verbindet, genauso, wie es etwas gibt, was Remus und seinen Bruder Angelus entzweit hat. Ein paar Rätsel müssen bis zum Ende noch bleiben (__fies grins)._

_Aber das mit der Seelengeschichte ist interessant. Mal sehen, vielleicht baue ich da noch mal etwas um. _

**_Abhaya:_**_ Uii,_ so ein langes Review! _Danke Honigkuchenpferdmäßig-strahl. Dass Snape Toleranz lernen sollte, war ursprünglich nicht meine, sondern Chromoxids Idee - Ehre wem Ehre gebührt! Schön, dass du dich so toll darüber amüsiert hast._

_Ja, Angelus ist eine sehr sympathische Figur. Und ein starker Charakter. Ich mag ihn auch sehr. _

_Der Fim-Lupin ein blonder Hitler? Die Assoziation ist mir allerdings noch nicht gekommen, ich werde beim neuen Film mal darauf achten. Aber wieso sie für die Rolle einen so unattraktiven Mann ausgesucht haben, verstehe ich auch nicht. Ein bisschen charismatischer dürfte er schon sein. Malfoy ist ja schließlich auch grandios besetzt. Aber ich hätte ja auch nicht Alan Rickman als Snape genommen, sonder Antonio Banderas. Das ist ein Mann! Hast Du ihn in Zorro gesehen? Traumhaft. Der Snape meiner schlaflosen Nächte!_

_o _

Okay, Ihr Lieben, jetzt geht es endlich weiter. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe einfach tierisch viel zu tun im Büro zur Zeit. Und Weihnachten naht ja auch mit Riesenschritten (Stress!). Aber jetzt geht es weiter:

_**o **_

Und so endete das letzte Kapitel:

„_Ich würde Ihrem Bruder jederzeit mein Leben anvertrauen, von Vollmondnächten einmal abgesehen", hörte Severus sich zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen selbst sagen. _

**

* * *

**

**Zwei Brüder**

Es stimmte. Er vertraute dem ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung. Remus Lupin war ein kluger, bedächtiger Kopf, er hatte ein großes magisches Potential, welches er bedingt durch seine Krankheit nicht voll ausschöpfte, und er war absolut verlässlich.

Wenn sein Bruder ihm nur ansatzweise hinsichtlich seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten das Wasser reichen konnte, musste er ein geachteter Forscher sein. Von seinen überdurchschnittlichen technischen Fähigkeiten ganz zu schweigen. Er musste ein Meister seines Faches sein, wenn Dumbledore ihm Aufträge für den Orden anvertraute.

Zunächst benötigte Angelus Lupin jedoch keine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Er stand auf und öffnete eine weitere Tür, die aus der Bibliothek in einen angeschlossenen Raum führte. Auch hier standen Bücher in Regalen bis unter die Decke gestapelt, die Reihen der dicken und dünnen Bände nur durch Exponate wie alte Sonnenmikroskope, Waagen und Tierschädel unterbrochen und auf einem breiten dunklen Schreibtisch lagen diverse Dokumente, Stapel von wissenschaftlichen Zeitschriften und in der Mitte thronte ein Bildschirm. Offensichtlich war dies Lupins Arbeitszimmer. Lupin angelte in einer Ecke unter seinen Papieren nach einem Telefon.

Mit dem schnurlosen Apparat in der Hand kehrte er in die Bibliothek zurück. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Bibliothek, und die beiden Wölfe betraten den Raum. Die Tiere liefen schweifwedelnd auf Lupin zu, verharrten dann in einer Demutsgeste und ließen sich schließlich neben dem Sessel zu seinen Füßen nieder. Es gab keinen Zweifel darüber, dass sie ihn als Alphawolf anerkannten.

Lupin setzte sich und streichelte mit einer Hand geistesabwesend durch das Fell des männlichen Tieres. Der Wolf ließ sich auf die Seite sinken und schnaufte entspannt.

„Hey, Clyde", sagte Lupin leise, dann tippte er eine Nummer in das Telefon. Die große dunkle Standuhr in der Zimmerecke schlug zweimal.

„Guten Morgen, Hariet", sagte Lupin in das Telefon. „Es tut mir leid, euch so spät zu stören, aber es ist ein Notfall. Kann ich bitte Remus sprechen?"

Severus, der zwar theoretisch durchaus wusste was ein Telefon war, jedoch noch nie jemanden eines hatte benutzen sehen, sah ihm fasziniert zu.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung schien es still zu sein, doch nach einer Weile sprach Lupin weiter.

„Hallo Remus." – Pause – „Ja, ich weiß, wie spät es ist. Es handelt sich um außergewöhnliche Umstände. Ich kann es dir hier am Telefon nicht erklären, du musst herkommen." – Pause – „Nein, ich meine nicht, dass du das Auto nehmen sollst. Du musst anders herkommen." Er betonte das Wort „anders". Sein Bruder verstand ihn offenbar. „Nein, du musst alleine kommen", sagte Angelus nun, seine Stimme klang hart und angespannt, „Und Remus – beeil dich."

„Er wird gleich hier sein", sagte Lupin zu Severus. „Zum Glück ist der Vollmond schon ein paar Tage her. Remus ist kein Morgenmensch."

Severus lag auf der Zunge, dass Remus Lupin eigentlich überhaupt kein Mensch sei, aber eingedenk seines eigenen misslichen Zustands und der prekären Situation, in der er der Hilfe beider Brüder bedurfte, sagte er stattdessen: „Ein Nachtschwärmer wäre absolut ausreichend."

Severus trank noch einen Schluck von dem irischen Whisky. Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und massierte dann mit den Fingerspitzen seine schmerzenden Schläfen. Der Kopfschmerz schien dieser Tage sein ständiger Begleiter zu sein.

„Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Lupin teilnahmsvoll.

Severus nickte stumm.

Lupin ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, zog die Schublade auf und produzierte daraus eine grünweiße Schachtel. Er verschwand damit in der Küche und kam wenig später mit einem Glas mit einer klaren, perlenden Flüssigkeit zurück, das er Severus reichte.

„Trinken Sie, Mr. Snape. Das ist Aspirin, ein zuverlässiges Schmerzmittel. Harmlos, aber wirksam."

Der Slytherin, der mittlerweile ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken alles trank, was ihm andere mit der Information „das hilft" versehen reichten, leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Es schmeckte leicht säuerlich, und er spülte mit einem Schluck Whisky nach.

Lupin sprach unterdessen mit den beiden Wölfen, und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche, wobei die beiden Tiere ihm hechelnd folgten. Offenbar hatte er ihnen etwas Essbares versprochen. Kurze Zeit später war ein Klappern, gefolgt von doppeltem zufriedenem Schmatzen zu vernehmen, und der Biologe kehrte alleine in die Bibliothek zurück. Er legte einen Buchenscheit auf den Kamin und ließ sich in seinen Sessel gleiten, goss sich ebenfalls einen weiteren Whisky ein und lehnte sich zurück.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises „Plopp", und Remus Lupin apparierte im Arbeitszimmer seines Bruders. Er trat vorsichtig und mit gezücktem Zauberstab in die Bibliothek, und blieb in der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Severus erblickte.

„Severus!" rief er erstaunt aus, und blickte irritiert von Snape zu seinem Bruder, und dann auf die Gläser und die Flasche Whisky auf dem Tisch.

Während Remus Lupin gleichzeitig den dunklen Slytherin und seinen Bruder fixierte, hatte auch Severus die Gelegenheit, den Werwolf genauer zu betrachten. Seit er ihn das letztes Mal vor etwa drei Monaten auf einem Treffen des Ordens gesehen hatte, hatte Lupin sich verändert:

Er sah irgendwie anders aus. Severus konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag, aber die kränkliche Erscheinung des Gryffindors, die Aura von Melancholie, die ihn stets umgeben hatte, waren nicht mehr wahrnehmbar. Er war weder so blass wie zuletzt noch hatte er die für ihn so typischen Ringe unter den Augen.

Lupin trug immer noch seinen abgetragenen Umhang, den er bereits während seiner Zeit als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts getragen hatte, darunter trug er jedoch Muggelkleidung, die weder abgetragen noch geflickt war.

Ob sein Bruder Angelus ihn unterstützte?

Doch diese Überlegung erwies sich schnell als Irrtum, wie Severus feststellte, nachdem er das weitere Gespräch zwischen den beiden Brüdern hörte.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Remus, und sah zu Severus. Den Zauberstab hatte er nicht sinken lassen.

„Was in aller Welt tust du hier, Severus? Es hieß, du seiest tot. Der Junge sagte, dass ein Todesser dich auf der Flucht getötet hat, bevor du den Portschlüssel erreichen konntest."

„Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Remus", warf Angelus Lupin mit schneidendem Unterton ein, bevor Severus auf die Fragen des Werwolfs antworten konnte.

„Wer hat dich gefragt?" gab Remus kalt zurück und wandte sich sofort wieder Severus zu.

„Also?" Sein Ton war ungewohnt scharf und ungeduldig.

„Das lässt sich kaum in drei Sätzen erklären, Remus, also bitte nimm Platz und ein Glas. Whisky oder Rotwein?" Angelus' Worte waren ruhig und höflich, als er auf den freien Sessel zu seiner Linken wies, sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte jedoch seine nur mühsam verborgene Anspannung wider.

„Was wird das hier –eine Party? Hast Du mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geklingelt, um mir dein irisches Gift anzudrehen?" fragte Remus provozierend, und seine Augen funkelten zornig.

„Nur zu deiner Information, mein _lieber_ Bruder, ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht und ich hätte es sicher zu vermeiden gewusst, dich zu belästigen, wenn Professor Snape hier nicht ausgesprochen wichtige Gründe hätte, Albus zu informieren, zum Beispiel über die unbedeutende Kleinigkeit, dass er noch am leben ist und ihr einen Verräter in euren Reihen habt!" Hatte der Biologe zunächst noch leise, wenn auch in hörbar ärgerlichem Ton gesprochen, so war er zum Ende seiner Äußerung hin zunehmend laut geworden. Er war aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen und hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, und auch er sah nun zornig aus, eine steile Falte zeichnete sich auf seiner Stirn ab.

Severus hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Wäre die Situation nicht so gelagert gewesen, dass schnelles Handeln erforderlich war, hätte er sich in Ruhe zurück gelehnt, um sich an der kuriosen Szenerie zu erheitern. Der Werwolf und sein Wölfe erforschender Bruder hatten offenbar erhebliche generelle Differenzen miteinander. Wenige Sätze hatten genügt, um beiden Männern die Zornesröte ins Gesicht zu treiben.

Severus, der Remus Lupin schon ewig kannte, und ihn fast immer als freundlichen, fast schon stoisch ruhigen Menschen erlebt hatte, und auch von Angelus den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass dieser ein eher offenes, ruhiges Naturell besaß, war von der Aggressivität der Brüder im Umgang miteinander mehr als überrascht.

Die beiden starrten sich jetzt fast feindselig an.

‚Fehlt nur noch, dass sie sich wie zwei feindliche Alphawölfe umkreisen', dachte Sev.

Doch damit hatte er die Situation treffend erfasst. Die beiden Lupins sahen aus, als genüge ein einziges weiteres Wort, um sie einander an den Hals springen zu lassen. Die Spannung in der noch kurze Zeit zuvor so gemütlich wirkenden Bibliothek war fast mit Händen zu greifen.

Was in aller Welt mochte in der Vergangenheit zwischen diesen beiden Männern vorgefallen sein, dass sie sich wie lauernde Raubtiere, jede Bewegung des anderen scharf beobachtend, gegenüber standen?

Angelus' braune Augen waren fest auf die mit gelblichen Sprenkeln durchzogenen Wolfsaugen seines Bruder geheftet. Seine wettergegerbte, braune Haut war eine oder zwei Nuancen dunkler geworden. Auf seinen Wangen zeichneten sich dunklere Flecke ab, und Severus konnte das schnelle Pochen einer an seiner Schläfe angeschwollenen Ader sehen. Auch auf Remus' Gesicht zeichneten sich hektische dunklere Flecken ab. Seit wann war der Werwolf eigentlich mit einer solch gesunden Gesichtsfarbe gesegnet?

Severus entschied sich, nun definitiv einzugreifen, um die angespannte Situation zu deeskalieren. Er hatte zwar weder Zeit noch Lust in diesen Rangordnungskampf verwickelt zu werden, wobei er sich sicher war, dass weit mehr als Bruderrivalität zwischen den beiden so unterschiedlichen und doch so ähnlichen Männern bestand, es war jedoch notwendig, bald zu handeln. Doch wie sollte er vor allem Remus, der immerhin bewaffnet war, zur Räson bringen? Selbst mit Angelus würde er es wahrscheinlich physisch kaum aufnehmen können. Noch bevor Severus jedoch weitere Maßnahmen ergreifen konnte, geschah etwas Seltsames:

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Esszimmer und die leuchtenden Augenpaare der beiden echten Wölfe reflektierten das Licht des Kaminfeuers. Der lautstarke Streit musste die beiden Tiere, die bis dahin in der Küche ihr Futter verzehrt hatten, alarmiert haben. Doch als sie nun langsam in den Raum hinein und auf Remus zugingen, signalisierte ihre Körpersprache nicht Angriff, sondern absolute Unterwerfung. Sie krochen mehr als sie liefen, die Bäuche dicht am Boden, die Ruten waren zwischen den Hinterbeinen eingeklemmt und kaum mehr wahrnehmbar. Clyde gab ein hohes Winseln von sich, und auch Bonnie, die als weibliches Tier im ritualisierten Kampfverhalten von Wölfen generell wenig zu fürchten hatte, ließ sich vor Remus auf den Rücken fallen und präsentierte ihren von einem fast weißen Pelz bedeckten Hals.

Remus ging in die Knie und streichelte beruhigend den Bauch der Wölfin. Ein Teil der enormen, fast schon in der Luft flirrenden Spannung verflog, als der Gryffindor schließlich aufstand, den Zauberstab sinken und den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten ließ.

„Also gut", seufzte er und ließ sich müde in den Sessel sinken. Er hielt Angelus das leere Whiskyglas hin, welches dieser bereits auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Angelus schenkte ihm wortlos ein.

„Danke", sagte Remus trocken. „Also, wer von Euch beiden fängt an?"

Severus nickte Angelus Lupin kurz zu, und dieser erzählte in knappen Worten, dass Bonnie und Clyde bereits den ganzen Abend über unruhig gewesen seien. Die sensiblen Tiere hatten Lucys Nahen bereits sehr früh gespürt, wie schon so oft. Lupin war in seine „Schaltzentrale" im Keller gegangen, und hatte von den an einigen strategischen Stellen am Pfad aufgestellten Kameras Bilder aus einem –wie es schien – alten Gruselfilm empfangen. Er hatte sofort gewusst, dass er handeln musste, wenn er den Fliehenden retten wollte. Er hatte die Wölfe, die kaum mehr im Haus zu halten waren, nach draußen gelassen und die Flutlichtanlage aktiviert.

Über Severus' Zustand bei dessen Ankunft ging er diskret hinweg.

„Nachdem Mr. Snape hier sich ein bisschen gestärkt und mich über das Nötigste informiert hatte, sah ich es als einzige Möglichkeit, Dumbledore unverzüglich zu erreichen an, dich aus dem Bett zu scheuchen, Remus", endete Angelus seine Schilderung der Ereignisse.

Sein Bruder nickte verstehend, sah jedoch offenbar keinen Grund, sein inadäquates Verhalten von vorhin zu entschuldigen. Stattdessen wandte er sich Severus zu.

„Willst du mir erklären, wie es dich an den Kreuzweg verschlagen hat? Es ist ein versteckter Ort, ich habe vor Jahren einen Ring von Abwehrzaubern dort herum gelegt, damit die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand in die Fänge dieser..." , er stockte, und warf seinem Bruder eine raschen Blick zu, „dieser _Wesen_ gerät, möglichst gering ist."

„Deine Leistungen in Zauberkunst waren schon immer bestenfalls Durchschnitt, Lupin", sagte Severus mit einem maliziösen Lächeln.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren sie durch die Bank besser als die deinen, Severus", konterte Lupin, und warf seinem früheren Mitschüler einen finsteren Blick zu, in dem ein Hauch von Triumph stand.

Severus seufzte. „Lass uns nicht streiten, Lupin, für den Austausch von Gemeinheiten hast du hier ja deinen Bruder und bedarfst, wie ich beim besten Willen weder übersehen noch überhören konnte, nicht eines alten Feindbildes. Wir haben noch einige wichtige Dinge zu erledigen heute Nacht, und ich muss dich um deine Hilfe bitten, auf deine absolute Diskretion kann ich mich ohnehin verlassen.

Als Miss von Krolok mich durch den Wald jagte, war es das dritte Mal binnen weniger Tage, dass man versucht hat, meine körperliche Unversehrtheit in ihr absolutes Gegenteil zu verkehren. Die Entführung des Jungen war eine Falle. Man muss Verdacht gegen meine Person geschöpft haben, und provozierte den Orden. Ich..." , er zögerte kurz, unsicher, ob er sein Versagen einräumen sollte, entschloss sich dann aber doch dazu, offen mit Remus zu sein. „Ich habe mich wie ein Anfänger herein legen lassen. Ich hätte merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es war zu einfach den Aufenthaltsort des Jungen heraus zu bekommen, zu einfach die Wachen zu überwältigen." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Malfoy wartete dort auf mich", setzte er nun leise hinzu.

Remus warf seinem Bruder einen raschen Blick zu, dieser beeilte sich, Severus' leeres Whiskyglas aufzufüllen. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer war verstummt, zu verstrickt in die qualvollen Erinnerungen an die Nacht seiner Enttarnung.

„Mr. Snape..." sagte Angelus sanft und nickte dem Slytherin aufmunternd zu.

Severus nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Glas und fuhr fort:

„Der Dunkle Lord beschloss mich nicht selbst zu töten, sondern dass einigen nächtlichen Kreaturen zu überlassen, die ihm dienen."

„Den Kroloks?" fragte Remus entsetzt. „Aber warum sollte er wollen, dass du dich in einen von DENEN verwandelst? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn."

„Nein, nicht die Vampire", entgegnete Severus schnell, „sondern etwas völlig ..anderes. Sie nennen sich Gargoyles. Sie sind dazu verdammt, demjenigen zu dienen, der Herr des Schlosses ist, dessen Teil sie sind, und leider ist niemand anderer als der Dunkle Lord der Burgherr. Aber sie dienen ihm nicht wirklich, sie sind...sind wie ich."

Erst in diesem Moment, da er es aussprach, wurde Severus klar, wie viel ihn mit Nuriyya und den anderen Steinkreaturen verband. Die dienten dem Dunklen Lord zum Schein, verhüllten ihre wahren Absichten und waren ebenso verflucht wie er selbst, ein Leben im Schatten zu führen.

Er hörte Nuriyyas klare Stimme in seinem Ohr: „Nun, auch wir beide, Severus, teilen ein Dunkles Geheimnis, oder vielmehr ein Schicksal, denn genau wie Du in Deiner menschlichen Gestalt bin auch ich ein Kind der Nacht."

„Ich habe über die Legende der Gargoyles gelesen", sagte Remus, und unterbrach damit Severus' Gedankengang. „Ich war vor etlichen Jahren in Frankreich, dort werden steinerne Statuen, die schützende Hausdämonen darstellen und die über Türen, an Dachfirsten und Kirchen sitzen als „Gargoyles" bezeichnet, aber es gibt auch ein paar Mythen, die nach mehr als Stein klingen...ich hielt sie immer für Muggelsagengestalten."

„Die Gargoyle-Fürstin und ihr Volk sind ziemlich real – beängstigend real manchmal", antwortete Severus. „Sie haben mich verschont und den Dunklen Lord getäuscht. Er hält mich für tot, Malfoy hat meine Leiche gesehen."

Remus sah Severus eine Moment lang mit sehr zweifelndem Blick an. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er überlegte, ob der Zaubertränkemeister noch vollständig zurechnungsfähig war. Doch er kannte Severus zu lange, um an seinem Geisteszustand und der Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Aussagen ernsthaft zu zweifeln.

Severus fuhr fort: „Die Schilderung der Details an dieser Stelle erspare ich mir, zumindest für heute, wichtig ist nur, dass ich überlebt habe –zumindest teilweise – und der Dunkle Lord davon nichts ahnt."

„Entschuldige bitte", unterbrach ihn Remus, nun wieder in seiner üblichen höflich zurückhaltenden Art, „aber sagtest du gerade, dass du _teilweise_ überlebt hast?"

Severus nickte, und vergrub sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Jetzt musste er wohl oder übel Farbe bekennen, aber ausgerechnet dem Werwolf gegenüber fiel es ihm unendlich schwer. Wie viele Jahre hatte er Remus Lupin mit seinen bösartigen Kommentaren getriezt, hatte versucht den Werwolf für Blacks Fehler büßen zu lassen, ihn gehasst für das Halbwesen, dass er war. Er war nicht davor zurück geschreckt, Lupin die Existenz zu ruinieren, indem ihm „versehentlich" herausrutschte, dass dieser ein Werwolf war. Es war ihm egal gewesen, dass Lupin keine Chance auf eine weitere Anstellung hatte, nachdem er dessen Geheimnis den Slytherins und damit der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft preisgegeben hatte. Und dennoch war es Remus Lupin gewesen, der ihm hinsichtlich seiner Arbeit für den Orden ein schier unverbrüchliches Vertrauen entgegen brachte.

Nun, der Gryffindor hatte den Triumph verdient.

Severus zog es vor, ins Kaminfeuer zu starren, während er die letzte Frage des anderen Zauberers beantwortete. „Ja, du hast es richtig verstanden. Teilweise überlebt. Annähernd. Um das Urteil des Dunklen Lords zu vollstrecken, an dessen direkte Befehle die Gargoyles gebunden sind, mussten sie mich mit einem Fluch belegen, der nicht zu brechen ist. Dieser Fluch ist die Auswirkung eines magischen Rituals, er zwingt mich von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang in die Gestalt eines…eines Raben."

Severus fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins bleiche Gesicht stieg. Merlin, warum musste es der Bruder des verdammten Werwolfs sein, der ihn gerettet hatte? Warum konnte nicht die alte Mc Gonagall eine einsiedlerisch im Wald hausende Schwester haben?

Wenn Severus Snape erwartet hatte, dass Lupin jetzt triumphierend auflachen würde, hatte er sich geirrt. Der andere Zauberer sah genauso ernst und betroffen aus wie sein Bruder Angelus es eine Stunde zuvor gewesen war.

„Es tut mir sehr leid für dich, Severus", sagte Lupin, und als Severus den Blick seiner Augen fand, war darin nichts als aufrichtige Anteilnahme. Wer – wenn nicht er, Remus Lupin, der Werwolf – sollte erfassen können, was es bedeutete, in eine andere Gestalt, einen tierischen Körper gezwungen zu werden. „Das ist ein schrecklicher Fluch", setzte Lupin hinzu.

„In der Tat", stimmte Angelus ihm zu, „ es bedeutet jedoch auch einen enormen strategischen Vorteil für unsere Seite", ergänzte er.

Severus und Remus starrten Angelus an.

„Sie sind tot, Mr. Snape", setzte der Wissenschaftler hinzu, „ was bedeutet, dass keiner Sie mehr auf der Rechnung hat. Diesen strategischen Vorteil sollten Sie so lange wie möglich nutzen. Sie sind zudem perfekt getarnt, zumindest bei Tag. Beherrschen Sie den Raben, Mr. Snape?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. Nein, der Rabe mit seinen Instinkten beherrschte ihn. Obwohl…

„Gestern hatte ich einen Moment relativ kurz vor der Rückwandlung, als ich erkannte, was ich wirklich bin. Dass immer noch etwas Menschliches in mir steckt, auch wenn ich die tierischen Instinkte nicht kontrollieren kann. Aber ich kann kaum klar denken, wenn ich in der Vogelgestalt bin."

„Nun, dann müssen wir der Erkenntnis und der Kraft des freien menschlichen Willens etwas Unterstützung angedeihen lassen, nicht wahr, Remus?" Er blickte seinen Bruder auffordernd an.

Remus Lupin hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Severus quittierte die ungewohnte Regung mit einem sarkastischen Kommentar:

„Auch wenn sich die Bilder insofern gleichen, Remus Lupin, als das wir nun beide verfluchte Halbwesen sind, dieser Blick gehört mir. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, was dein Bruder meint."

Die Miene des Werwolfs blieb unergründlich.

„Tatsächlich nicht?" Lupin hob wiederum in absichtlich übertriebener Weise die Augenbraue.

„Tatsächlich", knurrte Severus ärgerlich.

„Warst du nicht der stets überlegene Denker?" Der Werwolf grinste.

Ein einziges Wort von ihm genügte, um Severus die Illusion eines überlegenen Intellekts und der schnelleren Auffassungsgabe zu nehmen.

„Wolfsbann."

„Wolfsbann…?" Severus sah den Werwolf erstaunt an.

„Severus, ich kenne Angel und seine Gedankengänge seit fast vierzig Jahren. Er ist brillant, aber er ist nur der kleine Bruder und ich bin in der Lage ihm zu folgen. Zudem verfüge ich über einschlägige Erfahrung in diesem Bereich, wie dir vielleicht nicht ganz entgangen sein dürfte, da du schließlich die stete Ehre hattest, den Wolfsbanntrank für mich zu brauen." Der leichte Anflug von Sarkasmus in Lupins Stimme während er den letzten Satz vollendete, war Severus – selbst Meister auf diesem Gebiet –nicht verborgen geblieben.

„Angel will den Wolfsbanntrank verändern, so dass er auf den Raben in dir wirkt und dessen dominante Instinkte etwas unterdrückt und dein menschliches Bewusstsein stärkt. Du verwandelst dich äußerlich, behältst aber die Kontrolle über deine Handlungen."

„Die Idee ist gut, aber es wird nicht funktionieren", sagte Severus resigniert. „Selbst wenn wir Zeit hätten, den Wolfsbanntrank zu modifizieren – was wir nicht haben – und ich mein Labor und alle notwendigen Zutaten hier hätte – was ich nicht habe - , habe ich Dinge zu tun, die noch dringender sind. Ich muss Dumbledore informieren, und ich habe eine Verpflichtung den Gargoyles gegenüber zu erfüllen."

„Es wird funktionieren, Mr. Snape" erwiderte Angelus Lupin. „Wir müssen die notwendigen Arbeiten nur zweckmäßig zuteilen. Remus, Du musst nach Hogsmeade apparieren und zur Schule gehen, sorge dafür, das Albus alle nötigen Informationen erhält und kümmere dich um den Orden. Dann besorgst du aus Mr. Snapes Quartier seinen zweiten Zauberstab, den er dort zweifellos vorrätig hat. Ohne Magie können wir den Wolfsbann nicht modifizieren, und deine Fähigkeiten als Tränkebrauer sind berüchtigt schlecht."

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Angel, wer ist hier eigentlich der Zauberer?" fauchte Remus, offensichtlich verärgert über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sein kleiner Bruder Weisungen an ihn erteilte.

„Du", antwortete der Biologe wahrheitsgemäß und schmunzelte, „deswegen bist auch du derjenige, der appariert und die Botengänge macht, und nicht ich."

„Und wie hattest du dir deine Aufgabe vorgestellt?" knurrte der Werwolf.

„Ich tu, was ich am besten kann –strukturiert denken, und gelegentlich kreative Geistesblitze entwickeln. Außerdem weiß ich, wie wir den Wolfsbann modifizieren können und zu einem „Rabenbann" weiter entwickeln. Aber dafür brauche ich noch die Zutaten von dieser Liste." –

Er reichte Remus eine handgeschriebene Notiz, die er sich gemacht haben musste, während Severus Remus noch von den Gargoyles erzählt hatte. Severus warf einen Blick auf das karierte Papierstück. Jede Zutat, die er selbst auch aufgeschrieben haben würde stand darauf, und noch zwei weitere, an die Severus nicht gedacht hätte, von denen eine jedoch sofort Sinn für ihn machte, während er die andere nicht kannte.

„Was ist _Sibutramin_?" fragte Severus.

„Ein Medikament", erklärte Angelus Lupin freundlich. „Es verhindert die Heißhungerattaken, während derer der Rabe vollständig die Führung übernimmt", - Severus dachte mit Grauen an seine Fischmahlzeit- , „und es wird Ihre Depressionen und Selbstzweifel lindern, Mr. Snape" erläuterte der Biologe weiter. „Sehen Sie es als die Muggel-Entsprechung von Felix felicis an."

„Wie komme ich daran? Apotheke?" fragte Remus, den sprachlosen Severus ignorierend.

Angelus Lupin verneinte. „Bitte Hariet es zu besorgen, das geht am schnellsten und ohne Komplikationen."

Remus nickte kurz.

„Wie ist Dein Passwort, Severus?" fragte er.

„Träum weiter, Lupin!" schnarrte Severus.

„10 Punkte von Slytherin für mangelnde Kooperationsbereitschaft, Snape", knurrte Remus.

„Ich muss in Deine Privaträume, um deinen zweiten Zauberstab zu holen, schon vergessen? Wo finde ich den?"

„In meinem Schreibtisch, unterste Schublade. Der Schlüssel liegt im Umschlag von „Höchst potente Zaubertränke", hinten. Und fass ihn bloß nicht an!" fauchte der Slytherin.

„Sein Passwort ist vermutlich „_Vipera verita_" oder „_Apertura serpentiae_" mutmaßte Angelus Lupin.

Severus fuhr blitzartig herum.  
„Wer sind Sie wirklich, Mr. Lupin?" fragte er, und sah den Bruder des Werwolfs prüfend an.

Dieser Mann schien mehr über die magische Welt, Zaubertränke und ihn im Besonderen zu wissen, als es seine Verwandtschaft zu Remus Lupin erklärte. Remus hatte noch nie mehr als gerade noch ausreichende Fähigkeiten beim Tränkebrauen gezeigt.

„Das wissen Sie doch schon, Mr. Snape", antwortete Angelus Lupin lachend. „Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen mein Labor. Es ist drei Uhr früh, wir haben nur noch wenige Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang." Er verließ die Bibliothek in Richtung Flur.

„Das Passwort ist ‚_Vipera veridica_'", sagte Severus heiser und blickte Remus finster an.

„Ja, manchmal ist Angel mir auch unheimlich" sagte Remus, und dissapparierte mit einem leisen „Plopp", während Severus kopfschüttelnd dem jüngeren Lupin-Bruder den Flur entlang und eine Treppe hinunter folgte, die in das offensichtlich unterirdisch gelegene Labor führte.

* * *

_Was wird Severus im Keller vorfinden? Und ist Angel Lupin der harmlose Verhaltensforscher, der er vorgibt zu sein? Was entzweit die beiden Lupin-Brüder? Hach, Fragen über Fragen._

_Im nächsten Kapitel gehen wir mit Sev und Angel in den Keller und kochen "Rabenbann". Bin gespannt, ob der was wird. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure Slytherene _


	20. Der Rabenbanntrank

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**_o _**

**_Sorry, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat (10 Tage), aber jetzt vor Weihnachten rennt mir die Zeit einfach davon. Ich bemühe mich, dran zu bleiben, kann aber regelmäßigere Updates als alle 10 Tage nicht versprechen. Aber ich verspreche, dass es weitergeht._**

**o**

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! _

_Ich spendiere einen Becher schlammfarbenen Rabenbann und einen Magenbitter, cheerio, Mr. Snape! (ich kann ja schlecht „Miss Sophie" schreiben hier)_

_**Trabekel**: Ich glaube, Angel ist so einer, der weiß manches intuitiv. Vor allem aber ist er Wissenschaftler und –obwohl ein Squib –doch mit der magischen Welt vertraut._

_**Hermine:** Hm, ja Lucy ist so eine Idee. Aber liegt das nicht zu nahe? So einfach will ich es dann doch nicht machen. _

_Also „Vipera verita" heißt „Die wahre Schlange", und das Passwort ist „Vipera veridica", was soviel wie „die wahrhaftige Schlange" bedeutet. Kleiner, feiner Unterschied. Überlies das Latein ruhig, es ist nur ein Stilmittel, und zumeist nicht zielführend. Ich benutze es, weil J.K. viel latinisierte Sprache im Zusammenhang mit Zaubersprüchen benutzt. _

_Schön, dass Du dabei bist übrigens!_

_**Abhaya:** Also, ist Lucy der Grund für den Bruderzwist? Hm. Weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Vielleicht sage ich es im nächsten Kapitel. Und bestimmt hat Mc Gonagall eine Einsiedlerschwester. Aber nicht am Bodensee, sondern standesgemäß in den Highlands. Obwohl -Bodensee: PRUST!  
_

_Das Passwort zu Severus' Privatquartier weiß Angel nicht – er errät es nur fast. Aber dass er so nah dran ist, sagt auch schon etwas über ihn aus (mysterös lächel)._

_**Chromoxid: **Ja, empathische Fähigkeit hat er, und beobachten kann er auch. Seine Qualitäten werden wir noch kennen und schätzen lernen, denn er spielt noch eine Rolle in diesem und späteren Kapiteln._

_**Textehexe**: Danke schön für deine reviews. Wie gut, dass uns Severus vor diesem Kapitel nicht DEINEN/seinen farblosen Mandelmix serviert hat. Für dich keinen Magenbitter, sondern einen Jagertee. Servus, mach's guat!_

_Ah, bevor ich es vergesse: Die **Musik**. Die Oper „**Tarare**" von Antonio Salieri, der berühmteste „Giftmischer" der Operngeschichte, soll ja das Wölferl auf dem G'wissen g'habt haben, wenn man Milos Formans Mozart-Film ‚Amadeus' glaubt. In diesem Sinne: ROCK ME, SEVERUS!_

**O**

**Und so endete das letzte Kapitel:**

„Ja, manchmal ist Angel mir auch unheimlich" sagte Remus, und dissapparierte mit einem leisen „Plopp", während Severus kopfschüttelnd dem jüngeren Lupin-Bruder den Flur entlang und eine Treppe hinunter folgte, die in das offensichtlich unterirdisch gelegene Labor führte.

* * *

**o**

**Der Rabenbanntrank**

Lupin führte Severus einen Gang entlang und öffnete eine schwere Stahltüre. „Feuerschutz", sagte Angel grinsend, als er Severus irritierten Blick bemerkte.

Er führte ihn in einen Raum, der in hohem Maße merkwürdig war. Es handelte sich um ein perfekt ausgestattetes magisches Labor, allerdings mit einigen „Besonderheiten", die Severus sofort ins Auge sprangen. Zur Linken hing ein mächtiger Kupferkessel über einer runden Eisenplatte. Eine Feuerstelle war jedoch nicht sichtbar. Über dem Kessel befand sich eine viereckige Edelstahlvorrichtung, deren Funktion sich Severus nicht erschloss. Mehrere hohe Regale säumten die Wand, sie enthielten sauber in Gruppen geordnet, in bauchigen braunen und transparenten Glasgefäßen diverse gewöhnliche und auch seltenere Zaubertrankzutaten wie Baumschlangenhaut, Käferaugen, gepökelte gehörnte Kröten und Zentaurenhaare, außerdem die gängigsten Standardwerke der Zaubertrankbraukunst. Severus hätte die Zutaten auch ohne die sorgfältige zweisprachige Beschriftung in Latein und Englisch sofort erkannt.

Zwischen den Gläsern gewahrte er auch ein Feindglas und ein Spickoskop sowie eine Reihe feiner mundgeblasener Phiolen und Flaçons, die bereits fertig gestellte Zaubertränke enthielten. Severus erkannte sie an ihren charakteristischen Farben, ihren sanften Schimmer und der Magie, die von ihnen ausging.

Der breite, direkt an der Wand angebrachte Arbeitstisch war nicht aus Holz, sondern gemauert und mit braunrotem Steinzeug gefliest. Er war leer bis auf ein schweres, in dunkles Leder gebundenes Buch, dessen brauner Einband ein goldgeprägtes Hexagramm trug.

Der Raum schien durch eine unsichtbare Linie in einen magischen und einen nichtmagischen Teil getrennt. Zur Rechten befand sich ein gleichartiger Arbeitstisch, ebenfalls gefliest, und auch hier zogen sich Regale an den Wänden bis unter die Decke. Sie waren mit Büchern über Chemie, Biologie und Labormedizin bestückt, und neben ihnen standen, genauso geordnet und beschriftet wie linkerhand, mehr als hundert Gläser und Kruken mit verschiedenen Pulvern, Flüssigkeit und Substanzen. Severus las die Namen chemischer Elemente wie Schwefel, Brom und Kohlenstoff, sie waren ihm aus seiner Zeit an der magischen Fakultät in Oxford vertraut. Dort hatten auch die Grundlagen der nicht magischen Wissenschaften zu seinen Studieninhalten gehört, und vor allem die Chemie hatte ihn fasziniert. Er erkannte eine Destillationsanlage mit ihren Liebigkühlern, Bunsenbrennern und Erlenmeyerkolben, konnte auch das Auflichtmikroskop und die meisten chemischen Elemente und Verbindungen zuordnen, bei der Masse der technischen Messgeräte und pharmakologischen Substanzen musste er jedoch passen.

Eine Tür an der rückwärtigen Seite stand offen, und gab den Blick auf einen Raum mit einem zentral stehenden Tisch aus Edelstahl, darüber eine merkwürdig geformte Leuchte, frei.

Lupin schloss die hintere Tür.

„Den Sektionsraum werden wir heute nicht benötigen", sagte er freundlich, und sah Severus nun erwartungsvoll an:

„Nun, was denken Sie, Professor Snape, können wir hier arbeiten?"

„Ich bin beeindruckt" gab Severus zu. „Was sind das hier für Geräte, und welchem Zweck dient Ihr Labor?"

„Nun, hier unten befindet sich eine Kühleinrichtung, der Aufbau ist eine Destillationsanlage und daneben finden Sie ein Voltmeter, eine Spannungsquelle, hier steht ein Transformator und das dort drüben ist der Laborcomputer. Ich verfüge über ein eigenes Netzwerk, welches mehrere Rechner miteinander verknüpft, der Server steht drüben in der Schaltzentrale. Hier an der Seite, das ist eine Elektrophoresekammer, und hier drüben…Wie umfassend sind Ihre Grundlagen in den allgemeinen Naturwissenschaften, Mr. Snape?"

„Ausreichend, dachte ich zumindest bisher", entgegnete der Meister der Zaubertränke, „hier allerdings bin ich nur in beschränktem Maße in der Lage, Ihnen zu folgen, Mr. Lupin."

„Zweck meines Labors ist die Produktion von Patenten im Bereich der Biotechnologie. Davon lebe ich und finanziere Whisky, Hundefutter und meine Forschung. Verhaltensforschung ist ein langwieriges, mühsames Geschäft, man benötigt viel Zeit dafür. Ich brauche den Wald und die Natur um mich her, mein Lehrauftrag an der Universität kam daher irgendwann nicht mehr in Frage, also musste ich andere Finanzierungsmöglichkeiten nutzen."

„Sie hatten einen Lehrauftrag?"

„Allerdings, ich habe bis 1998 angewandte Verhaltensforschung und vergleichende Zoologie an der Johann-Wolfgang-von-Goethe-Universität in Frankfurt unterrichtet", erklärte Lupin. „Nicht sehr spannend für einen Zauberer, befürchte ich."

„Oh doch" sagte Severus, „denn jetzt kann ich Sie zumindest etwas besser einordnen, _Professor_ Lupin, wie ich vermute?"

Lupin nickte.

„Dann allerdings", sagte Severus, „sollten wir auf Titel und förmliche Anreden verzichten, und in guter akademischer Tradition unsere Arbeit damit nicht belasten. Ich bin Severus." Er bot dem verblüfften Biologen seine Hand.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Lupin überflüssigerweise und drückte kurz die angebotene Hand des Zauberers. „Und nennen Sie mich bitte Angelus".

Der Wissenschaftler war erstaunt, dass der angeblich so unnahbare Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke von Hogwarts, von dem sein Bruder Remus hinsichtlich seiner wissenschaftlichen Qualifikation immer mit immensem Respekt gesprochen hatte, ihm unter Bezug auf die durchaus modernen Regeln der Science Community eben den Verzicht auf alle Formalien angeboten hatte. Auch war der Zauberer weit weniger beängstigend, als Angelus erwartet hatte. Seinen eigenen Bruder Remus empfand er da als bisweilen deutlich bedrohlicher.

„Wir sollten beginnen", fügte Angel hinzu, „dort in meinem Laborbuch", er wies auf das dicke Buch auf dem Arbeitstisch der magischen Laborseite, „finden Sie meine Aufzeichnungen zum Wolfsbanntrank."

Severus war mit wenigen Schritten an dem Arbeitsplatz und schlug das Buch auf. Schweigend blätterte er mit der letzten Seite beginnend nach vorne. Was er dort fand und innerhalb weniger Minuten analysierte, ließ ihn verwundert zu Lupin blicken.

Wenn diese Aufzeichnungen der Wahrheit entsprachen –und Severus zweifelte nicht wirklich daran – dann hatte Lupin es geschafft, den Wolfsbann zwar mit magischen Zutaten, jedoch ohne Hilfe von Magie herzustellen, und zwar bis zur vorletzten Stufe. Gleichzeitig hatte er den Herstellungsprozess standardisiert und vereinfacht. Der Tränkemeister war beeindruckt.

„Das ist gute Forschungs- und Brauarbeit, Angelus, auf höchstem akademischem Niveau. Sie haben alles getan, was ohne magische Fähigkeiten machbar ist, und Sie haben meine Methode hinsichtlich der Effizienz der Herstellung in einigen Punkten sogar verbessert." Dann geschah etwas sehr seltenes. Severus lächelte, und es war kein sarkastisches Verziehen der Mundwinkel, sondern ein offenes Lächeln, welches auch seine dunklen Augen erfasste und er sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass Sie ein Muggel sind, Angelus, Sie wären als Zauberer zu ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz in der Braukunst."

„Ich danke für das Kompliment", sagte Lupin lachend, „aber ich bin ganz zufrieden, ohne Magie. Vielleicht können wir eines Tages über ein Jointventure nachdenken, aber jetzt haben wir zunächst einmal ein gemeinsames Projekt.

Wenn Sie sich um den Kessel kümmern würden, Severus, könnte ich das Rabenprotein extrahieren und mittels PCR die Nukleinsäuren darstellen, die wir für die Veränderung des Banntranks brauchen." Während er sprach, war Lupin in einen an den Sektionsraum anschließenden Lagerraum gegangen und hatte einen transparenten Schlauchbeutel mit einer kristallinen Substanz daraus hervorgeholt.

„Wie beheizen Sie den Kessel?" fragte Severus. „Sie haben hier keine Feuerstelle. Außerdem steht der Kessel zu nah an der Wand, die Hitze stellt eine Gefahr dar."

„Sehen Sie die Löcher in der Eisenplatte, Severus?" entgegnete Lupin. „Die Platte ist eine Art gigantischer Gasherd; wenn Sie den Schalter dort drüben auf die gewünschte Temperatur einstellen und den roten Knopf daneben drücken, strömt Gas aus und ein Funken wird elektrisch erzeugt. Nur, Mut, probieren Sie es aus!" forderte er den Slytherin auf.

Severus tat wie ihm geheißen, und mit einem unvermittelten Fauchen erschien eine blaue Flamme unter dem Kessel, die sich aus zwölf kleineren Flammen zusammensetzte, welche aus den ovalen Schlitzen in der Eisenplatte züngelten.

„Um die Hitze sorgen Sie sich nicht, Severus, die Wandfliesen in der Nähe des Kessels sind mit Kevlar beschichtet. Das ist ein extrem hitzeresistentes Material aus der Weltraumforschung. Der Rauch wird von der Abzugshaube", er wies auf das viereckige Edelstahlmonster über dem Kessel, „weg gesogen. Sie ist mit Sensoren ausgestattet und schaltet sich bei Bedarf automatisch ein."

Severus nickte kurz zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Im Stillen dachte er bereits über technische Neuerungen für Hogwarts nach – aber halt: für ihn würde es keinen Unterricht in Hogwarts mehr geben. Nicht, solange er in die tage im Federkleid verbringen musste. Ein Klos steckte fest in seinem Hals, er räusperte sich heftig und fragte dann heiser:

„Quellwasser?"

„Vom Mäander eines reinen Baches mit alter Eiche, bei Vollmond entnommen, ich weiß", sagte Lupin. „Im Kühlschrank hier drüben, die Kunststoffflaschen mit den blauen Deckeln."

Severus öffnete den Kühlschrank und entnahm eine der darin gestapelten Flaschen. Liegend gelagert, Lupin wusste wirklich bescheid, dachte Severus.

„Wie lösen Sie das Problem der Reifung?" fragte der Tränkemeister den Biologen.

Wolfsbann konnte nicht konserviert werden, auch der Grundstoff nicht, jeder Trank musste monatlich frisch zubereitet werden. Er war gespannt, wie der Wissenschaftler dieses Problem gelöst hatte, denn er war sicher, dass sie niemals mit der Arbeit begonnen hätten, wenn Lupin nicht eine Lösung für diese vorhersehbare Schwierigkeit parat gehabt hätte.

Im Laborbuch des Wissenschaftlers hatte er jedoch keine Eintragung dazu gesehen.

„Sehen Sie bitte in das andere Laborbuch, Severus, hier drüben, Seite 433", sagte Lupin, der inzwischen eine Rabenfeder in eine klare Flüssigkeit gegeben und diese zermörsert hatte. Er gab die trübe Brühe nach einer kurzen Einwirkzeit in zwei Zentrifugengläser und setzte diese einander gegenüber in eine Tischzentrifuge ein. Während Severus das zweite Labortagebuch, eine neutrale Kladde mit karierten Seiten, studierte, drehte die Rabenfederlösung in der Zentrifuge surrend ihre Runden.

Nach fünf Minuten ertönte ein akustisches Signal, Lupin stoppte die Zentrifuge und entnahm mit einer Pipette den Überstand der Lösung. Er entleerte sie sorgsam in die vorbereitete kleine Gel -Elektrophoresekammer.

„Sie extrahieren den klaren Geist der Feder, ihre …_Substanz_?" fragte Severus.

„Ja, so kann man es ausdrücken", stimmte Lupin zu, und schloss die Kammer, welche nicht größer als ein Schuhkarton war, an eine Spannungsquelle an.

„Wenn ich diese Aufzeichnungen hier richtig interpretiere, haben Sie die Grundstufe des Wolfbanntranks vor der Magisierung und den Formeln…_getrocknet_?" fragte Severus ungläubig, und seine Augenbrauen verschwanden fast unter dem Haaransatz. „Wenn man ihn einkocht wird er wirkungslos, haben Sie das bedacht?"

„Selbstverständlich", erklärte der Werwolfsbruder, „deswegen habe ich ihn auch nicht eingekocht, schließlich stellen wir hier ja keine Marmelade her, sondern ich habe ein gebräuchliches technologisches Verfahren aus der Mikrobiologie angewandt, mit dem man normalerweise Bakterienstamme trocknet und über Monate aufbewahren kann, die Lyophilisation. Gibt man nach Monaten oder Jahren eine Nährbouillon zu dem Lyophilisat, erwachen die Keime wieder zum leben. Dies hier", er wies nicht ohne Stolz auf das weiße Pulver in dem Plastikschlauchbeutel, „ist sozusagen gefriergetrockneter Wolfsbann der vorletzten Stufe."

Severus schwieg. Er war beeindruckt, aber er zweifelte an der Funktionsfähigkeit des Pulvers. Magie war unberechenbar, sie ließ sich nicht mit naturwissenschaftlichen Mitteln zwingen.

„Ihre Genialität in allen Ehren, Angelus, aber was tun wir, wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass es funktioniert", sagte Lupin, „Leben ist Magie, und wenn ich Mikroben wieder erwecken kann, sollte es auch mit der Wolfsbanngrundlage gehen. Mehr Sorgen hinsichtlich der Wirksamkeit machen mir die Lupinen, die in dem Extrakt bereits enthalten sind. Wolfsmilchgewächse haben so gar nichts mit Krähenvögeln zu tun, und ihr Aminosäuremuster…mh…also ihr „inneres Wesen" könnte den Trank für den Raben unwirksam machen. Trotzdem ist diese Wolfsbanngrundlage die einzige, die wir haben, einen lupinenfreie Version herzustellen dauert wie Sie wissen fast einen ganzen Monat, wir müssen es also hiermit versuchen. Aber", setzte er hinzu, „um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, Severus, wenn Sie zustimmen, können Sie ihre Verwandlungen in dem Kelleraum vornehmen, in welchem Remus in früheren Jahren manchmal die Vollmondnächte verbracht hat."

Severus schauderte. Der Gedanke, dass er, Severus Snape, sich in das Verlies einsperren lassen sollte - und das auch noch freiwillig -, in dem der Werwolf seine Verwandlungen hatte erleiden müssen, ließ ihn frösteln. Welch eine bittere Ironie! Remus Lupin würde sich vor Lachen auf die Schenkel klatschen – doch nein, genau das würde er nicht tun. Der Werwolf hatte heute Nacht Verständnis und echte Anteilnahme gezeigt. Es war mehr, als Severus je hatte erwarten können und dürfen. Trotzdem würde der Keller sicher nach Hund und Kot stinken.

„Es ist dort viel gemütlicher, als Sie vielleicht denken", sagte Angelus, Snapes düstere Gedanken erahnend.

„Lassen Sie uns arbeiten, dann kommt es vielleicht nicht soweit" knurrte Severus und wandte nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kessel zu. Er goss das kalte Quellwasser in den Kessel, und wog die im Laborbuch angegebene Menge des Pulvers auf der Balkenwaage ab. Die digitale Präzisionswaage auf Lupins Arbeitstisch ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Beide Männer arbeiteten nun schweigend, jeder in „seinem" Bereich des Labors.

Als Severus das gefriergetrocknete Wolfsbannpulver portionsweise in das nun auf exakt 55° C erhitzte Quellwasser rührte, schäumte die Mischung im Kessel heftig auf, um dann die charakteristische violette Farbe und den typischen modrigen Geruch des Wolfsbanntranks der vorletzten Stufe anzunehmen. Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Lupin hatte es gesehen. „Sagen Sie Remus nicht immer, es solle nicht gut schmecken, sondern wirken?" fragte er gut gelaunt.

Severus blieb die Antwort schuldig. „Wenn Ihr Bruder nicht bald mit meinem Zauberstab kommt, ist der Zeitpunkt verpasst. Dann werde ich die nächsten 12 Stunden wenig kommunikationsfähig sein", versetzte er stattdessen.

„Oh, soweit es mir bekannt ist, sind Raben ausgesprochen intelligente Vögel, die mit einiger Übung sogar an die 200 Worte erlernen können", entgegnete Angelus, und grinse dabei breit, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Mit einer Mikropipette entnahm er den entsprechenden Fächern der Elektrophoresekammer die Eiweiskonzentrate und lies die klare Flüssigkeit in einen kleinen Rundkolben tropfen.

„Ich wäre dann soweit", sagte er, nachdem er das Gefäß verkorkt hatte.

„Als nächstes muss das flüssige Silber zugegeben werden", sagte Severus nun, „es hemmt den Wolf. Um es dazu zu bringen, sich mit dem Trank zu verbinden, bedarf es jedoch magischer Kräfte und eines „Reactio"-Zaubers."

„Sollten wir bei Silber bleiben?" fragte Angel. „Sie sagten, es hemmt den Wolf, wir aber wollen einen Raben hemmen."

„Sie haben Recht, aber wir benötigen einen metallischen Zusatz mit magischem Aspekt, sonst kann der Trank seine Wirkung nicht entfalten. Silber hat starke magische Kapazitäten" erläuterte Severus.

„Und gibt es ein anderes Metall, welches eine weniger „werwolfbezogene" innere Struktur hat?" begehrte Angel zu wissen.

„In der magischen Systematik der Metalle gehören Gold und Silber zusammen", entgegnete Severus. „Sie stehen in einer Gruppe."

„Mit Gadolinium und Kupfer?" fragte Lupin.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Severus.

„Genau wie im Periodensystem der Elemente", vernahmen sie nun die sanfte Stimme von Remus Lupin, der plötzlich in der Tür des Labors auftauchte.

„Die Führerin der Gargoyles trug kupferne Armreifen", erinnerte sich Severus, und dachte dabei auch an das hohe Kupfertor, welches die Steinerne Halle vom Rest der Burg trennte.

„Die Verwandlung wurde zum Teil durch ihre Magie bewirkt. Vielleicht dämpft Kupfer die Kraft ihrer Magie, vielleicht bewirkt es aber auch das Gegenteil", überlegte der Slytherin.

„Du könntest es einfach ausprobieren, Severus", schlug Remus vor, „und falls du die falsche Wahl triffst, haben wir hier noch ein ungemein praktischen Kellerraum..."

„Das Risiko ist zu groß", fiel ihm sein Bruder ins Wort. „Nein, wir werden einen Kompromiss finden, ein Metall, welches neutral ist und lediglich die Funktion des metallischen, verbindenden übernimmt."

„Platin?" fragte Remus nun. „Es hat gute verbindende Qualitäten."

„Nein" antworteten Severus und Angel wie aus einem Mund.

„Du willst den Kessel, das Labor und uns alle drei in die Luft jagen, nicht wahr, Lupin?" fragte Severus sarkastisch. „Ehrlich, Du stellst die Brauqualitäten eines Neville Lomgbottom in den Schatten." Die Augen den Tränkemeister funkelten bedrohlich.

„Du bist von der reinen Logik her gar nicht so weit weg, Remus", sagte Angel, sichtlich um einen sachlichen Tonfall bemüht. „Wir brauchen tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Katalysator, und dass du an Platin denkst, ist nachvollziehbar. Wir benötigen allerdings etwas innertes, neutrales, ich denke hier an Gold. Was glauben Sie, Severus?"

Der Zauberer schwieg einen Moment, und nickte dann: „Ja, ich denke, das ist eine Alternative, die ein gewisses Maß an Erfolgsaussicht beinhaltet. Remus, hast du…?"

„Bitte schön", beantwortete der Werwolf die unvollendete Frage des Slytherin, und reichte ihm ein glatt poliertes, schlichtes, längliches Etui aus Ebenholz.

Severus starrte einen Augenblick auf das schwarze Kästchen, welches den Zauberstab seines Vaters enthielt. Er nahm es aus Lupins Hand entgegen, und seine Hände zitterten kaum merklich, als er den verborgenen Mechanismus aufschnappen lies, und seine langen Finger über die samtbespannte Oberfläche der Innenseite der Schachtel strichen. Mehr als zwanzig

Jahre war diese Kiste verschlossen gewesen. Der dünne, helle Stab aus Apfelbaum lag unschuldig in das weiche Futter gebettet. Das magische Hölzchen lief konisch zu, und in Bereich des Griffs war es dunkler als an der Spitze. Seit Generation war der Stab von Hand zu Hand gewandert, von einem Snape zum nächsten. Die Snapes hatten Macht und Vermögen lange verloren, doch eine beschränkte Anzahl magischer Gegenstände hatte die Reihen der alten Zaubererfamilie nie verlassen. Die Devotionalien der dunklen Künste und Verbindungen der Snapes ruhten tief unter der Erde in Severus' Verlies in Gringotts. Da er keinen Erben hatte, würden sie sich irgendwann in alle Winde zerstreuen, und dieser Gedanke betrübte ihn in keinster Weise. Nun jedoch würde er gezwungen sein, ein uraltes magisches Relikt aus seinem tiefen Schlaf zu erwecken. Fast vermeinte er, ein stechendes Prickeln zu spüren, als er den Stab aus dem Futteral nahm, denn diese Empfindung erwartete er von einem Gegenstand, der so viel Unheil angerichtet hatte, doch das Holz schmiegte sich warm in seine Hand.

„Accio aureum" rief Severus, und deutete auf das Regal mit den chemischen Elementen, und eine kleine Glasflasche mit feinem gelblich glitzerndem Pulver darin schwebte folgsam auf ihn zu.

„Ich hätte es zunächst einmal mit Schwefel versucht, Severus, der ist nicht so teuer, wenn es daneben geht", bemerkte Remus schnippisch.

„Sei froh, dass er nicht das Brom herbei gezoomt und auf halber Strecke verloren hat, Remus, sonst wären wir jetzt alle höchst unpässlich", erwiderte Angelus, und nickte Severus ermunternd zu. „Wollen wir starten?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte stumm und trat zu dem Kessel, über dem die Dunstabzugshaube leise brummte. „Den Rabenextrakt zuerst, Angelus, dann das Gold und danach spreche ich die Formeln."

„Können wir das Medikament gegen deine Heißhungerattaken auf frühe insektizide Entwicklungsstadien hinterher zugeben, ohne dass der Trank seine Wirkung verliert?" fragte Angelus.

„Wir sollten es weglassen. Ich weiß nicht, auf welcher Stufe es ohne Schaden zu verursachen oder zu erleiden hinzu gegeben werden kann", antwortete Severus.

„Nun, dann solltest du es jetzt einnehmen, oder ich spritze es dir, wenn du dich verwandelt hast", schlug der Biologe vor.

Die letzte Variante behagte Severus überhaupt nicht, aber sie schien das geringste Risiko zu enthalten. „Meinetwegen, die Injektion scheint mir am sichersten, die Verwandlung und der Zaubertrank werden dann nicht mehr beeinflusst, hoffe ich", stimmte er ohne Begeisterung zu.

„Gut", sagte Angelus, und hielt Severus nun den Kolben mit der klaren Flüssigkeit hin. Severus nahm das Fläschchen und lies Tropfen für Tropfen in den Kessel fallen. Der Trank veränderte sich nicht.

Nun nahm der Tränkemeister das Gefäß mit dem Goldstaub, und tippte sacht mit dem Zauberstab dagegen:  
„Fluidis", flüsterte er, der Staub verflüssigte sich und eine dünne glänzende Schicht beschlug die Wände des Glases. Severus entkorkte es geschickt mit nur einer Hand und ließ das kalte, flüssige Gold nun in einem dünnen Strahl in den Kessel rinnen, wobei er leise Formeln murmelte und mit dem Stab immer wieder sanft gegen das Glasgefäß schlug.

Angelus und Remus stand mit einem gewissen Abstand hinter ihm und beobachteten mit angehaltenem Atem, wie das flüssige Gold große Blasen in der violetten Flüssigkeit im Kesselinneren bildete, die mit jedem Aufwallen feiner und transparenter wurden, und schließlich verschwanden. Ein letztes Mal erschien auf der Oberfläche des Tranks eine Spirale aus flüssigem Gold, die sich schneller und schneller drehte. Remus schloss die Augen, um dem aufkommenden Schwindel zu entfliehen. Ein unmerkliches Lächeln kräuselte die Lippen des Meisters der Zaubertränke und er rührte den Trank mit dem Stab um, wobei er langsam die Inkantation sprach.

„Sors immanis et inanis,

rota tu volubilis,

status malus, vana salus,

sors salutis, et virtutis,

michi nunc contraria est affectus.

Quis quis amat talifer

Volvitur in rota."

Der Trank schäumte zischend auf, und das goldene Rad zerfloss ohne wiederzukehren. Als der weiße Schaum sich langsam auflöste, hatte der Trank die für den vollendeten Wolfsbann so typische schlammbraune Farbe.

„Wohl bekomm's, Severus", sagte Remus, der nun wieder zum Kessel getreten war und die trübe braungraue Masse kritisch beäugte. Dabei spielte ein kaum merkliches Grinsen um seine Lippen.

„Das habe ich gesehen!" sagte der Slytherin kühl. „Ich kann es dir nicht einmal verübeln, Remus", fügte er resignierend hinzu.

Remus lächelte freundlich. „Du musst es trinken, solange…"

„Ja, ich weiß, solange es heiß ist!" fauchte Severus. Wie viele Male hatte er wohl diesen Satz zu dem anderen Zauberer gesagt, wenn dessen Gesicht sich jedes Mal vor Ekel verzogen hatte und leicht grünlich angelaufen war.

Angelus Lupin reichte Severus eine Kelle aus Edelstahl und einen ebensolchen Becher. Wortlos schöpfte der Tränkemeister zwei Kellen des trüben Gebräus in das Gefäß. Der faulige Geruch schnürte ihm den Hals zu und drehte ihm den Magen um.

„Dein Becher ist nur zu Zweidrittel voll, Severus", sagte der Werwolf, und sein Gesicht war dabei so ausdruckslos wie seine Stimme. Es schien lediglich eine Feststellung zu sein, ohne jede Spur von Häme. Den Hohn konnte sich der verdammte Werwolf auch sparen, allein die Feststellung reichte aus, zumal sie angebracht war. Die Dosis war ein ganzer Becher, andererseits – ein Rabe war schließlich ein viel kleineres Tier als ein Wolf, vielleicht benötigte man ja entsprechend weniger…ach, hol dich der Teufel, Lupin, dachte Severus, kippte eine weitere Kelle der schlammigen Brühe in sein Trinkgefäß und setzte es heroisch an.

Als die leicht visköse Masse heiß in seinen Mund strömte und ihm fast die Zunge verbrannte, zog sich alles in seinem Inneren angewidert zusammen.

‚Schlucken', dachte Severus, ‚du musst schlucken!' Er konzentrierte sich. Es war schwierig, den „Bannschleim" hinunter zu bringen, Severus würgte und schnappte japsend nach Luft. Er schüttelte sich vor Ekel.

Der vermaledeite Becher in seiner Hand war immer noch mehr als halb voll.

„Das machen Sie prima, Severus, Sie haben schon fast die Hälfte geschafft", sagte Angelus' Stimme neben Severus' Ohr. Der Mann war ein unverbesserlicher Optimist. Severus fluchte in Gedanken. Dann nahm er einen zweiten Anlauf mit dem dampfenden Schlamm. Die zweite Hälfte des Tranks, die nun auch den Bodensatz enthielt, war noch widerlicher als die erste, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Severus traten Tränen des Abscheus in die Augen und seine Knie zitterten. Er stützte sich schwer auf die gemauerte Arbeitsplatte und ein Schauder lief durch seinen Körper. Dann war es vorbei. In seinem Magen hockte ein unförmiger, heißer Klos, der nun begann, sich langsam aufzulösen und ihn Stück für Stück zu durchströmen.

Als er wieder das Gefühl hatte, sicher auf seinen beiden Beinen zu stehen, trat er zu Remus und reichte ihm die Hand: „Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung", sagte er, noch etwas grünlich im Gesicht. „Ich habe schon Tränke schlucken müssen, die Krämpfe und Übelkeit auslösen, und andere, die deine Innereien aufzulösen scheinen, aber keiner, ich schwöre bei Merlin, nicht ein einziger, ist so abscheulich, widerlich und ekelhaft wie dieses Zeug."

„Nicht wahr?" entgegnete Lupin, und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was Severus enorm irritierte. „Deine Entschuldigung nehme ich gerne an, zumal ich ihn ja nur einmal im Monat nehmen muss, aber du – wie oft sagtest du wirst du dich verwandeln?" Ein diabolisches Grinsen huschte über Remus Gesicht.

Doch dann entschuldigte er sich und lachte: „Okay, Severus, was das angeht, denke ich, sind wir nun quitt. Es tut mir leid, dass du in dieser misslichen Lage bist, obwohl sich ein gewisses Gefühl von Gerechtigkeit in mir breit macht. Aber niemand hat es verdient, diesen Banntrank einnehmen zu müssen – und nicht die Last des Fluchs, der dieser Einnahme zugrunde liegt." Der Ausdruck seiner Augen spiegelte bei diesem letzten Satz Düsternis und Resignation.

„Es ist noch Zeit für einen Kaffee, bevor die Sonne aufgeht" beendete Angel das finstere Gespräch der beiden Magier. „Lasst uns in die Küche gehen, ich räume später hier auf."

Er wandte sich zur Ausgangstür, und die beiden Zauberer folgten ihm, nachdem Severus mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die blauen Flammen unter dem Kessel zum Verlöschen gebracht hatte.

„Diesen Kaffeewahn hat er aus seiner Zeit in Deutschland mitgebracht" sagte Remus, während sie die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinauf stiegen. „Seitdem gibt es in diesem Haus nicht einen einzigen Krümel guten englischen Tee mehr."

„Tee kommt aus Ceylon oder Indien, mitunter auch aus China, aber niemals aus England" korrigierte ihn der Tränkemeister. „Wofür hast du eigentlich deinen Zauberstab, Remus?" schnarrte er weiter, und lies den Werwolf auf der Treppe stehen.

„Mein verwandelter Tee schmeckt immer nach Kaffee" knurrte Remus leise. Dennoch - er würde sich den Morgen, an dem Severus Snape in seinem –Remus' – Kellerverlies erproben würde, ob der Rabenbanntrank wirklich wirkte, nicht durch ein bisschen Arabica Hochland Röstaroma verderben lassen.

Ein fröhliches Lied pfeifend folgte er dem Slytherin in die Küche.


	21. Remus' Geständnis

**Die Tage des Raben **

**Von Slytherene **

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

_o _

_Ich spendiere einen Kaffee am Morgen und Magenbitter, den Ihr nach dem folgenden Kapitel vielleicht brauchen werdet! Denn ich breche mein Versprechen, was das Angebot wirbelloser Nahrung betrifft. _

**  
An meine lieben Reviewer (zum aktuellen Kapitel nur noch Zwei, seid dafür um so mehr umschlungen, aber mal ganz ehrlich: ist meine Geschichte so viel schlechter geworden, dass alle anderen abspringen?): **

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews!_

_**Abhaya**: Jetzt wirst du sehen, ob der Rabenbanntrank funktioniert. Und es gibt mal wieder Tränen -oh jeh!_

_  
**Chromoxid**: Wenigstens du findest es toll. Das ist ein Trost. Bleib mir treu, ja? _

**o**

**o**

**o  
**

_**Soundtrack: Brothers in arms von den Dire Staits **_

**o **

**Und so endete das letzte Kapitel:**

„Mein verwandelter Tee schmeckt immer nach Kaffee" knurrte Remus leise. Dennoch - er würde sich den Morgen, an dem Severus Snape in seinem – Remus' – Kellerverlies erproben würde, ob der Rabenbanntrank wirklich wirkte, nicht durch ein bisschen Arabica Hochland Röstaroma verderben lassen.

Ein fröhliches Lied pfeifend folgte er dem Slytherin in die Küche.

**

* * *

**

**Remus' Geständnis**

Severus war am Vorabend bereits einmal durch Angelus Küche gekommen, doch jetzt erst hatte er einen Augenblick Zeit und die Gelegenheit, den Raum in Ruhe zu betrachten. Es war ein extremer Kontrast zu der gemütlichen Bibliothek und dem einladenden, stilvoll eingerichteten Speisezimmer. Die glatten Fassaden der Einbauschränke glänzten in schreiendem Orange, das nur unterbrochen wurde von Griffen in kreischend grellem Giftgrün und etlichen silbernen Geräten aus Edelstahl.

Vor dem Fenster, das den Blick in den riesigen Garten mit seinem alten Baumbestand und mächtigen, alten Rhododendrenbüschen frei gab, befand sich ein Tisch mit einer sich heftig mit den übrigen Farben der Einrichtung beißenden senfgelben Tischdecke.

Angelus Lupin stellte bereits die ersten dampfenden Becher Kaffee auf den Tisch, und Severus war froh, dass das Steinzeug nicht auch noch kreischend bunt war.

Seine Gedanken angesichts der gebotenen Farbenpracht mussten ihm wohl gar zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen sein, denn Angelus fragte:

„Wie ich sehe, gefällt Ihnen meine Küche, Severus?"

„Sie ist...außergewöhnlich", antwortete der Angesprochene diplomatisch.

„Er hasst sie, dass ist offensichtlich – und absolut nachvollziehbar" sagte Remus, der nach ihm den Raum betreten hatte.

„Kaffee, Remus?" fragte Angel, und sah seinen Bruder mit Unschuldsblick lächelnd an.

Der Gryffindor verzog angewidert das Gesicht, und antwortete dann: „Was ist mit der Höllenmaschine hier drüben?" – erwies mit der Hand auf die Saftpresse – „Hast du Orangen?"

„Aber sicher doch – bedien' dich", entgegnete der jüngere Lupin-Bruder, und reichte Remus einen Korb mit Bananen, Äpfeln und Orangen hinüber.

Remus nahm den Korb und näherte sich zögernd der „Höllenmaschine". Fasziniert beobachtete Severus, wie Angelus jede Bewegung seines Bruders mit Argusaugen beobachtete, während er fortfuhr, den Tisch zu decken.

Die Spannung in der Küche nahm mit jeder Sekunde zu. Plötzlich drehte Remus sich zu seinem Bruder um und sagte kühl: „Wenn du darauf wartest, dass ich mich blamiere, hast du auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt." Mit einigen gekonnte Bewegungen befüllte und bediente er die Saftpresse, er zog seinen Stab hervor und kommandierte „Accio, Gläser!", eine Schranktür schwang auf und drei hohe Gläser mit bunten Aufdrucken, Paddington Bär im gelben Regenmantel, der Kölner Dom und Schloss Neuschwanstein, zoomten auf Lupin zu.

Mit einem Schwebezauber dirigierte er die gefüllten Gläser zum Küchentisch.

„Wie schön, dass du so lernfähig bist, Remus" kommentierte Angelus die Prozedur mit mehr als nur einem Hauch Ironie in der Stimme. „Richtig brauchbar. Ich könnte gelegentlich Hilfe im Haushalt gebrauchen, also wenn du mal wieder knapp bei Kasse bist..."

Die Temperatur im Raum fiel schlagartig um mindestens 20 ° C. Remus Lupin war bleich geworden und starrte seinen Bruder mit funkelnden Augen zornig an. Offensichtlich hatte Angelus einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. Remus Lupin presste die Lippen aufeinander, so dass sie fast weiß erschienen. Er kämpfte sichtbar mit seinem Zorn.

Severus kämpfte indessen mit erheblichem Unbehagen. Nicht nur, dass er sich wie ein Eindringling in diesem Konflikt fühlte, der sich nun zwischen den beiden Brüdern wieder hoch zu schaukeln begann, er fürchtete auch den grauenden Morgen, der langsam, aber unerbittlich herauf zog. Außerdem stieg eine konstant zunehmende Übelkeit in ihm hoch.

„Remus, bitte..." hörte er seine Stimme fast flehendlich den Werwolf zur Ruhe mahnen, „und Angelus, so wenig es mich auch angehen mag, aber diese Bemerkung war in hohem Maße deplaziert."

„Sagt wer?" fauchte Remus. „Etwa der geschätzte Kollege, der für meine finanzielle Misere in nicht unerheblichem Umfang die Mitverantwortung trägt?

Vielen Dank, Severus, aber auf deine Unterstützung kann ich gerne verzichten."

Lupin hatte leise und beherrscht gesprochen, aber seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Der „geschätzte Kollege" fragte sich umgehend, ob es klug gewesen war, den Zorn des Werwolfs auf sich zu ziehen. Die Spannung am Tisch war mit Händen zu greifen. Nur ein Funke, und sie würde explodieren.

In diesem Moment klopfte etwas von außen an die Scheibe des Küchenfensters.

„Eine Eule", stellte Angelus erstaunt fest, und öffnete eine Seite des Fensters.

Die zierliche Sumpfohreule landete elegant auf Severus' Arm und streckte ihr Bein aus. Daran befestigt war ein Pergament in einem lila Pastellton, der sich in phänomenaler Weise mit der gelben Tischdecke biss. Der Effekt machte Severus schwindelig. Er entrollte die Nachricht Dumbledores, denn niemand sonst benutzte Pergamentrollen in einer solchen Farbe, von über 70jährigen Hexen einmal abgesehen.

Severus beschloss, dass dieser Brief des Direktors die perfekte Ablenkung für die familiäre Küchenkrise darstellte.

‚Mein lieber Severus, ich war sehr erleichtert und froh zu erfahren, dass Du den Fängen Voldemorts entgehen konntest' ließ er weg.

‚Dieses sind die erforderlichen nächsten Schritte' schien ihm der geeignete Anfang zu sein. Er räusperte sich:

„Dumbledore schreibt mir:

‚Versuche so schnell wie möglich, deine Rabengestalt unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.'

„Nun, wir tun unser Bestes", kommentierte Angelus.

‚Sobald es Dir möglich ist, kehre in die Burg zurück und besprich die weiteren Schritte mit Nuriyya. Folge ihren Weisungen, sie weiß, was sie tut. Ich gehe mit Dir in der Einschätzung konform, dass du zuerst Deine Verpflichtung den Gargoyles gegenüber erfüllen musst. Solange kann der Orden Dich entbehren. Dein Überleben werden wir geheim halten, es ist ein strategischer Vorteil, den wir so lange wie möglich in der Hand behalten müssen.

Sei vorsichtig, Severus. Es hängt sehr viel von Deinem Erfolg ab, wenn ich meine alte Freundin Medeora richtig verstanden habe, die mich heute fast gleichzeitig mit Remus besucht hat. Sie lässt Dich herzlich grüßen.

Wir werden uns bald sehen.

Bis dahin achte auf die beiden Lupins. Sie sollen ihre Differenzen ausklammern und zusammen arbeiten, wir benötigen sie beide, sag ihnen das.'

Nun, ich denke, das ist ausreichend", schloss Severus. „Der Direktor wünscht keinen weiteren Streit."

„Dafür ist jetzt auch keine Zeit mehr", sagte Angelus nüchtern, „die Sonne geht auf."

Severus, der mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gestanden hatte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Die roten Ausläufer der Strahlen krochen unaufhaltsam auf das Fenster zu. Gleich würde der Rand des Himmelkörpers wie ein winziges Stück Orangenschale über den Horizont klettern, und ihn in seine Vogelgestalt pressen.

Noch während er tief durchatmete, durchfuhr ihn der Schmerz mit ungebremster Kraft. Wieder fühlte es sich an, als würde seine Knochen in einen Schmelztiegel geworfen, nur um sich danach mit umso größerer Kraft durch sein Fleisch zu bohren. Sein Rücken schien eine einzige offene Wunde zu sein, seine Füße krümmten sich in einem die Phylogenese rückwärts schreitenden Gichtanfall, und wie am Morgen zuvor marterten ihn die seine Haut durchdringenden Federschäfte wie feine Nadeln. Die oberen Luftwege wurden ihm durch sein sich verformendes Gesicht verlegt, er rang nach Luft.

Und dann war der Schmerz so plötzlich verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Alles um ihn herum war blau. Pastellblau.

Er steckte im Ärmel des Pullovers fest, den Angelus Lupin ihm geliehen hatte. Ein paar Hände befreiten ihn sanft aus dem Textil, und er widerstand dem Drang, nach den fremden Fingern zu picken und schüttelte stattdessen sein Gefieder. Er spreizte die Flügel und flatterte zielsicher auf den gelbbetuchten Frühstückstisch. Der Rabe war hungrig.

Die beiden Lupin-Brüder starrten ihn mit großen Augen fasziniert an. Die Eule, die inzwischen einen Platz hoch oben auf dem Küchenschrank gefunden hatte, schuhuute nervös.

„Wow!" vernahm er Angelus' tiefe Stimme.

Hatte der nicht oft genug seinen Bruder bei der Verwandlung beobachtet?

„Welch ein wunderschönes Tier" wurde Severus bewundert.

„Erstaunlich", bemerkte Remus. „Er gewinnt erheblich durch die Verwandlung."

Severus biss den Gryffindor fest in die Hand.

„Au, spar dir deine Aggressionen für die Todesser" protestierte Remus.

„Bin gleich wieder da" stieß sein kleiner Bruder hervor und verließ eilends die Küche.

Remus sah ihm mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck nach. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Vogel auf den Küchentisch zu.

„Du siehst aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Rabe, Severus, trotzdem kann man dich gut erkennen. Du hast einige weiße Federn auf der Brust. Willst du mal sehen? Kannst du mich verstehen? Dann könntest du dich einmal für „ja" und zweimal für „nein" verbeugen" schlug der Werwolf vor.

Severus beschloss, dem Werwolf diese Bemerkung heimzuzahlen, sobald er wieder in der Lage sein würde, einen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Selbstverständlich würde er sich nicht verbeugen. Andererseits musste er irgendwie zeigen, dass der Trank funktionierte – er konnte klar denken, und keinerlei Instinkte vernebelten sein Hirn. Aber verbeugen kam nicht in Frage. Angelus hatte gesagt, dass Raben sprechen lernen könnten. Nun, er konnte sprechen. Er würde es auch als Rabe können.

„Schweig, Werwolf!" wollte er sagen. „Krchz" krächzte der Rabe.

„Merlin!" fluchte er – „Krah-i" sagte der Rabe.

„Nur besonders intelligente Raben können sprechen, weiß du, Severus", feixte Lupin, dem ein unverschämt breites Grinsen ins Gesicht gemalt war.

Nun, er würde üben. Immerhin hatte er seine Instinkte im Griff. Das zumindest glaubte er. In diesem Moment kehrte Angelus in die Küche zurück. Er hatte eine Injektionsspritze in der einen Hand und eine kleine schwarze Tüte in der anderen.

„Nun, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir hier einen Vogel oder einen verwandelten Zauberer vor uns haben. Blitzschnell griff er nach Severus, fing ihn und drehte ihn mit einem geschickten Griff auf den Rücken. Severus versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen, aber Lupins Griff war sicher und gerade fest genug. Er ließ einen Tropfen aus der Spitze der Nadel fallen, dann stach er die hauchdünne Injektionsnadel in die Brustmuskulatur des Raben.

„Tut mir leid, Severus", sagte er, „aber Sie hatten sich mit der intramuskulären Applikation einverstanden erklärt, und es tut ja auch wirklich nicht weh."

Das zumindest stimmte. Dennoch krächzte der Rabe in Severus – oder war es der Rabe _um_ Severus? – empört, bis er endlich wieder auf den Tisch gesetzt wurde.

„So, das war das Vorspiel, jetzt folgt der Akt", kündigte Angelus an. Remus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Verdammt, würde er das von nun an ständig tun, fragte sich Severus genervt.

Angelus angelte eine große blaue Dose aus dem Küchenschrank und füllte ihren Inhalt in eine kleine blaue Schüssel.

‚Körner, Nüsse, Trockenfrüchte', identifizierte Severus.

„Uahh, Müsli", kommentierte Remus angewidert. „Noch so ein aus Deutschland importiertes Übel."

„Würdest du das hier bevorzugen?" fragte Angel, und füllte nun den Inhalt des dunklen Beutels in eine zweite Schüssel, und stellte diese in einigem Abstand von allen anderen Gegenständen auf. In der Schale wimmelte es. Es wand sich. Auch Remus' Magen wand sich. Ein Klumpen rotgrau geringelter Regenwürmer bedeckte den Boden der Schale.

Remus fixierte mit intensivem Abscheu die Regenwürmer.

Angelus fixierte Severus.

Der Rabe kauerte wie festgewachsen auf dem Tisch. Sein Kopf pendelte mal nach rechts, in Richtung der Würmer, und dann wieder nach links, zu der Müslischale. In dem schwarzgefiederten Wesen tobte offensichtlich ein Kampf.

Severus spürte, wie er langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle verlor. Der Rabe wollte Proteine. Und zwar am liebsten lebendig. Sein Schnabel klackte aufgeregt. Die Wurmschale duftete verführerisch. Wie ein von einem Magneten angezogener Eisennagel wanderten die gelben Klauen in Richtung des Töpfchens mit dem begehrten Inhalt.

„Ich glaube, euer Trank ist ein Blindgänger" sagte Remus. „Bestimmt kotzt dir Severus heute abend in die Küche, wenn wir ihm erzählen, was er heute zum Frühstück hatte. Hast du eine Kamera, Angel? Dann könnten wir's filmen und mit den Bildern in Hogwarts eine Menge Geld verdienen. Die Schüler fahren sicher drauf ab, vor allem die Gryffindors."

„Du hörst dich an wie Sirius früher", antwortete Angelus, „sicher schätzen die Schüler ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke".

„Hmpf" entgegnete Remus, „ die Schüler hassen ihn, weil er ein übellauniger, ungerechter…"

Doch er konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, weil sein Bruder „Schau hin!" rief, und auf den Raben wies, der mittlerweile direkt vor der Schale mit dem Gewürm hockte.

Der Rabe hatte fast gewonnen. Doch Remus' Provokationen hatten Severus so sehr verärgert, dass er nun mit aller Kraft gegen die Rabeninstinkte in seinem Kopf ankämpfte. Insbesondere Angelus' Erwähnung von Sirius Black spornte ihn an. Er würde sich nicht die rosa Proteinbombe einverleiben, er würde einen Weg finden, zu widerstehen. Es würde erst recht keine Bilder von ihm in Hogwarts geben, auf denen er Würmer fraß und sich hinterher übergab!

Der so endlose Jahre in Askese geübte Slytherin, dem seine Selbstdisziplin schon oft das Leben gerettet hatte, setzte sich gegen den Raben durch – fast zumindest. Anstatt den Schnabel tief in die fleischfarbene, wimmelnde Masse einzutauchen, drehte er sich weg, schnappte von einem Holzbrett ein großes Stück Käse und floh damit auf den Küchenschrank.

Die Eule trippelte entsetzt so weit zur Seite, wie es ihr möglich war, ohne vom Schrank zu rutschen. Sie wollte den Übersichtsplatz nicht einfach aufgeben, aber die Gesellschaft des schwarzen Vogels war ihr sichtlich unangenehm.

Angelus Lupin applaudierte. „Bravo, Severus! Das war eine reife Leistung."

„Er hat Käse statt Würmern gewählt, Angel, kein Grund, ihn in den Himmel zu heben" bemerkte Remus, doch auch er schien erleichtert. „Euer Trank scheint doch zu wirken. Zumindest beim Fressen. Du hast nicht zufällig irgendwo in deinem Labor ein paarungswilliges Rabenweibchen, Angel? Das wäre der ultimative Test!" grinste der Werwolf.

„Keine gute Idee", antwortete sein Bruder, „Raben sind treu, sie binden sich fürs Leben. Das würde er mir extrem übel nehmen, sobald er wieder seine menschliche Gestalt hat, spätestens wenn er feststellt, dass sich sein ganzes Denken um einen schwarzen Vogel dreht, der nur fressen und brüten im Kopf hat. Und wenn ich dich in der Vergangenheit richtig verstanden habe, ist es sehr unklug, Severus Snape zu verärgern."

„Wenn auch nur ein bisschen Severus in diesem Raben steckt, kannst du ihm wahrscheinlich das Rabenweibchen auf den Bauch binden, ohne das sich was tut. Ich habe Severus noch nie mit einer Frau gesehen. Von Disputen über Hauspunkte in der großen Halle mit Minerva einmal abgesehen, gab es noch nie eine leidenschaftliche Regung in seinem Gesicht", kicherte Remus. „Vielleicht steht er nicht auf Frauen."

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass er dich verstehen kann, Remus?" fragte Angelus, wobei Besorgnis und Amüsement in seinen Augen eine stillen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kampf bestritten. „Du wirst jedes einzelne Wort bereuen."

„Ja, ich befürchte, das werde ich", sagte Remus, immer noch kichernd.

‚Ich schwöre, das wirst du', dachte Severus.

Gleichzeitig traf ihn das Bild, welches Lupin von ihm hatte. Es berührte eine mühsam verdrängte Seite in seinem Inneren. Doch warum haderte er? Es war genau das Bild, welches er stets nach außen vermittelt hatte. Severus Snape, der brillante, aber kalte und gefühllose Tränkemeister von Hogwarts. In diesem Moment wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er dieses Selbstbild ebenso hasste wie er es benötigte, um seiner Aufgabe gerecht zu werden. Es ging nicht um sein Leben, oder darum ob er lachte oder litt, sondern ausschließlich um die Belange des Ordens und das Wohl von Hogwarts. Alles andere war unwichtig. Aber war es das? Hatte er selbst denn kein Recht auf ein selbst bestimmtes Leben?

Bevor er jedoch in weitere Grübelei verfallen konnte, erregte das Gespräch der beiden Lupins seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du warst sehr schnell zurück aus Hogwarts" hörte er Angelus zu seinem Bruder sagen.

„Ich war nicht dort" antwortete Remus. „Ich habe Albus in Hogsmeade getroffen. Er hat auch den Zauberstab aus Severus' Quartier geholt, nachdem ich ihn in den drei Besen auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte. Allerdings wusste er schon, dass Severus lebt."

„Woher? Und was hat er in den Drei Besen gemacht?" fragte Angelus.

„Er hat eine …äh…"Dame" ausgeführt", erklärte Remus.

„Eine Dame? Albus? Aber Minerva…"

„Minerva hätte sicher nichts einzuwenden gehabt, Angelus. Nicht jeder hat so wenig Moral im Leib wie du, mein lieber Bruder…" In Remus Stimme klang Bitterkeit mit beim letzten Halbsatz, er starrte eine Sekunde vor sich hin, sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und doch leer. Dann jedoch nahm er den Faden wieder auf, und klang nun betont sachlich.

„Das war ein extrem merkwürdiges Wesen, diese „Dame". Sie war nur halb so groß wie ein Mensch, in ein quietschbuntes Gewand gehüllt, nur die riesigen Augen guckten daraus hervor. Und sie hat kein Butterbier getrunken, sondern nur Quellwasser und geputzten Salat ohne alles gegessen. Sie hat nicht viel gesprochen, solange ich dabei war. Aber sie hatte Albus schon unterrichtet, dass Severus lebt, und auch, dass er jetzt unter diesem Fluch steht."

Remus kratzte sein Kinn, auf dem ein Hauch von silbrigem Grau schimmerte.

„Ich habe Albus selten so erleichtert erlebt in den letzten Jahren, wie angesichts von Severus' Überleben. Ihm scheint wirklich etwas an der alten Fledermaus zu liegen."

„Remus!" wandte Angel tadelnd ein.

„Krah!" protestierte Severus vom Küchenschrank herunter.

„Er wird dich mit einem Hex belegen, dass dir hören und sehen vergeht, heute Abend", ergänzte Angel.

‚Und jeder unanständige Gedanke', setzte Severus in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich werde heute Abend nicht mehr hier sein" entgegnete Remus. „Wir haben eine Pyometra und 2 Labmagen-OPs auf dem Terminkalender, ich habe also genug zu tun. Und es gibt nichts – glaube mir, Angel - was Severus mir antun könnte, was du nicht schon längst getan hättest."

„Jetzt reicht's, raus hier, Remus. Wir können das gerne unter vier Augen weiter besprechen, komm."

Angelus schob seinen Bruder aus der Küche in Richtung Korridor und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Draußen begannen die beiden Männer laut zu streiten.

Severus, der weder mit dem Begriff „Pyometra" noch „OP" etwas anfangen konnte, hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, während er Stückchen für Stückchen den Käse verputzte und über das Gehörte nachdachte. Dumbledore war also erleichtert gewesen, dass er überlebt hatte. Somit hing die Zuneigung des Direktors nicht von seiner Funktion als Spion ab, denn diese Rolle würde er nun nie wieder bekleiden spielen können – und auch nicht müssen. Welch ein wohltuender Gedanke. Keine Lügen mehr, kein Speichellecken und Kriechen vor dem Dunklen Lord. Nur noch ein letzter, erbitterter und offener Kampf. Düstere Szenen zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Der Dunkle Lord würde ihn jagen, gnadenlos. Nun, vielleicht konnte er ihn so lange ablenken und beschäftigen, dass Harry eine Chance hatte. Am Ende würde es für ihn, Severus, wahrscheinlich nur ein grünes Licht geben, welches auf ihn zuraste. Doch darauf kam es nicht an. Es ging um _das _Licht. Und um die Freiheit derer, die alles gewagt hatten, um ihn den Klauen des Dunklen Lords und seines „Botschafters" und dessen Schergen zu entreißen. Er musste zurück zu den Gargoyles und zu Medeora. Beim Gedanken an die kleine Elfe erfüllte ihn ein warmes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass es die Heilerin war, die Remus mit Dumbledore in Hogsmeade getroffen hatte. Die Beschreibung ihrer Person war so typisch gewesen, dass er sie fast hatte vor sich sehen können. Quellwasser und Salat ohne alles – das sah der vegetarischen Elfe ähnlich. Schließlich hatte auch Dumbledore sie in seinem Brief erwähnt. ‚Meine alte Freundin Medeora' hatte dort gestanden. Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Severus, wie alt Medeora eigentlich war. Wie alt konnten Bergelfen werden? Er hatte keine Ahnung. In der Vergangenheit waren diese „geringeren magischen Wesen" für ihn bestenfalls Diener gewesen. Er wusste, dass Elfen ihre ganz eigene, urtümliche Art von Magie hatten, aber erst seit er Medeora und Meister Nepomuk gesehen hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, das „urtümlich" kein Pendant zu „schwach ausgeprägt" darstellte.

Eine weitere Frage beschäftigte ihn. Dumbledore hatte über die Fürstin der Gargoyles als „Nuriyya" geschrieben. Er musste also auch sie näher kennen. Natürlich hatte der alte Zauberer glänzende Verbindungen, aber von des Dunklen Lords Steinkreaturen-Kriegern hatte Severus nichts geahnt, obwohl auch er im Inneren Zirkel der Macht gestanden hatte. Gab es eine Verbindung zwischen Dumbledore und den Gargoyles? Der Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte fiel ihm ein. Er hatte ihn stets für eine verzauberte Steinfigur, und nichts weiter, gehalten. Entsprach diese Einschätzung der Wahrheit, oder steckte doch mehr dahinter?

In diesem Moment gab es einen gewaltigen Krach im Flur, und die Tür vom Korridor zur Bibliothek flog auf, und knallte wieder zu.

Durch das Esszimmer und die von dort zur Bibliothek nur angelehnte Tür hindurch waren die Stimmen der beiden Lupins nicht zu überhören:

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, mein toller Zauberer-Bruder", hob Angelus an, „der Reihe nach von hinten. Du sagst, Snape könne dir nichts antun, was ich nicht schon getan hätte. Falsch! Severus könnte dir Fledermausohren verpassen. Etwas, was ich mit Sicherheit nicht getan habe."

„Zieh es nur ins Lächerliche!" fauchte Remus.

„Das tue ich, denn man kann es nicht mehr ernst nehmen. Remus, es ist über fünfzehn, fast zwanzig Jahre her. Wie viel tausend Mal habe ich dir gesagt, wie unendlich Leid es mir tut? Es war ein riesengroßer und sehr dummer Fehler, aber ich war jung. Kannst du nicht endlich vergeben?"

Severus blickte interessiert, wenn auch etwas peinlich berührt durch den Türspalt.

Angelus Lupin sah seinem Bruder offen in die Augen. Er kannte die Antwort, aber er musste es versuchen, immer wieder. Vielleicht würde Remus ihm irgendwann verzeihen, eines Tages.

Remus Miene war wie Stein. Nach einer kleinen Unendlichkeit, in der sich die Stille wie gefrierendes Eis in einem harten Winter in jeden Winkel des Raumes gefressen hatte, schlug er die Augen nieder und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Angelus seufzte. „Nun gut, Remus, ich sehe, das manches vielleicht nicht geht. Und du bist alt genug, um die Folgen deiner Worte über Severus selbst zu tragen. Aber was deinen „OP-Terminplan" angeht:

Die magische Welt – Deine Welt –steht an einem Abgrund. Voldemort und seine Schergen gewinnen mit jedem Tag mehr an Macht und Einfluss. Du kannst dich nicht in deine kleine heile Muggelwelt flüchten und Landtierarzt spielen. Der Orden braucht dich. Du bist ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer, Remus, wenn ich Albus Worten glauben darf, wir können auf deine Fähigkeiten nicht verzichten."

„Jetzt hör du mir mal zu, mein kluger kleiner Muggel-Bruder", antwortete Remus. „Ich habe schon für den Orden gekämpft, als du noch in Oxford Frösche seziert hast. Während du an der Sorbonne Mädchen abgeschleppt hast, habe ich meine besten Freunde verloren im Krieg gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen. Und als er endlich weg war, bist du mit meiner Braut nach Frankfurt durchgebrannt. Ich habe ein Recht auf ein normales Leben. Ich habe dem Orden alles gegeben, was ich zu geben hatte. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich bin so…müde. Nach all diesen Jahren habe ich endlich wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben. Es wird nie sein wie bei anderen, mit meiner…meiner „Krankheit" – er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus – „aber jetzt – zum ersten Mal – ist es ein gutes Leben. Endlich habe ich einen winzigen Zipfel von dem erhascht, was andere vielleicht Glück nennen würden. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde diesen Zipfel nicht mehr aus der Hand geben." Er flüsterte die letzten Worte, als sage er sie zu sich selbst, um sich in seiner Entscheidung zu bestärken. Sein Ausdruck jedoch war entschlossen.

„Du kannst doch so eine Entscheidung nicht an Egoismen und eigenen Bedürfnissen ausrichten, Remus." Angelus sah seinen Bruder entgeistert an.

„Oh doch, das kann ich und das werde ich, Angel" sagte Remus.

Severus war genauso sprachlos wie der jüngere Lupin. Was war nur mit dem Werwolf geschehen? Tatsächlich war er viele Jahre nichts anderes als ein Mitglied des Ordens gewesen, ein Mann ohne Beruf – woran Severus nicht ganz unschuldig war - und ohne Familie, was offensichtlich in die Verantwortlichkeit des kleinen Bruders fiel. Ohne die betroffene Verlobte zu kennen war Severus davon überzeugt, dass Angelus ihr einen Gefallen getan hatte, indem er der Frau ein Leben mit einem Werwolf erspart hatte. Doch wie dem auch immer gewesen sein mochte – Severus wurde plötzlich klar, dass er sich Lupin nicht anders als exklusiv für die Belange des Ordens zur Verfügung stehend vorstellen konnte. Lupin hatte so viele wichtige Funktionen im Orden inne. Er verwaltete die Finanzen. Jahre ohne Job hatten ihn gelehrt, mit Geld wirtschaftlich umzugehen. Lupin pflegte Kontakte zu Muggelorganisationen. Der Werwolf bewegte sich sicher in der Welt der Muggel, er war jemand, der nicht auffiel. Lupin trainierte mit den Auroren, Kenntnisse zu vermitteln lag ihm im Blut. Der Werwolf war ein begnadeter Lehrer in Verteidigung gewesen, auch wenn Severus das niemals offen zugegeben hätte. Und zuletzt war er ein gefährlicher und kluger Kämpfer, der schon manchen Todesser aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.

Angelus hatte Recht. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, Remus Lupin zu verlieren, der Orden brauchte ihn.

Doch Remus hatte offensichtlich andere Pläne.

„Angel, versteh mich doch. Ja, ich habe eigene Interessen, die nichts mit dem Orden zu tun haben. Ich habe hart um mein neues Leben gekämpft. Aber es gibt da noch ein weiteres Problem."

Der blonde Zauberer sprach nun wieder leise, und seine Stimme klang gepresst, als er fortfuhr. „Der Orden braucht einen vollwertigen Zauberer, Angel. Ich jedoch bin keiner."

„Wie, du bist keiner? Was meinst du damit?" fragte Angelus irritiert.

Auch Severus war erstaunt. Remus Lupin war ein ausgesprochen mächtiger Zauberer. Wovon sprach er?

Der Werwolf lehnte sich an die Wand und sank langsam in die Hocke. Da kauerte er nun, völlig in sich zusammen gesunken neben der Tür. Er hatte die Arme über seine hochgezogenen Knie verschränkt und das Gesicht im Ärmel seines Mantels, den er immer noch trug, vergraben.

Sein Bruder kniete vor ihm, und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, besann sich jedoch und zog sie im letzten Moment zurück, Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

Severus glitt sacht in die Bibliothek und landete lautlos neben dem Gryffindor.

„Remus, was ist geschehen? Was meinst du damit, du bist kein vollwertiger Zauberer?" vollendete Angelus die Frage.

Remus Lupin schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er holte tief Luft und sagte tonlos: „Sie verlassen mich, meine Zauberkräfte. Ich habe schon länger das Problem, dass jeder Zauber, den ich ausführe, mehr und mehr Kraft kostet. Anfangs schob ich es auf Überlastung, Schlafmangel, Stress – aber es wurde immer schlimmer. Ich versuchte, es zu ignorieren, aber irgendwann konnte ich nicht einmal mehr eine Tasse Tee heraufbeschwören." Er verstummte wieder.

„Gibt es das öfter bei Euch, dass Kräfte nachlassen?" fragte Angelus.

Severus reagierte nicht, erst nachdem der andere Mann sich räusperte und ihn durchdringend ansah, merkte er, dass Angelus Lupin ihn, den neben Lupin sitzenden Raben, und nicht seinen Bruder gefragt hatte.

Der Rabe Severus Snape schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Kommen Deine Kräfte wieder?" wandte sich Angelus nun wieder seinem Bruder zu. „Du bist doch apariert hierher, und nach Hogsmeade, und wieder zurück?"

„Das ist richtig", sagte Remus. „Aber es hat mich alles gekostet, was ich an Magie in den letzten Wochen gesammelt habe. Deswegen habe ich auch nicht sofort zugestimmt, hierher zu kommen, als du letzte Nacht angerufen hast. Ich zaubere nur, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist. Die Zeit, die ich benötige, um meine Speicher aufzufüllen, wird immer länger."

„Es liegt an der Lykantrophie, nicht wahr?" sagte Angelus, und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich echte Betroffenheit. Er streckte wieder seine Hand aus, und diesmal zog er sie nicht zurück, sondern berührte den Arm seines Bruders. Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stillzustehen. In der Luft lag auf einmal Spannung und eine ganz eigene Art von Magie, eine Magie, die sich nicht in Zauberstäben kanalisieren und dem Willen eines Menschen gefügig machen ließ. Eine kleine Ewigkeit später legte Remus Lupin seine vernarbte Hand auf die breite Pranke seines Bruders, und dieser zog daraufhin den Werwolf in eine wortlose Umarmung.

Severus entschied, dass seine Anwesenheit in diesem Moment überflüssig war, und flatterte mit ein paar Schlägen seiner weiten Schwingen aus der Bibliothek hinaus und in die Küche. Er landete auf dem Tisch und wandte sich der Müslischale zu. Er hatte keinen Hunger, aber er musste essen, um seine Kräfte zu erhalten, und so pickte er selektiv Rosinen und Sonnenblumenkerne aus der kernigen Mischung.

Die zweite Schale mit den Regenwürmern beachtete er nicht. Sie interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Der Rabenbanntrank wirkte.


	22. Die Rückkehr

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot. Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

o

Hallo an Alle! Hat ja wieder etwas gedauert mit dem Update, aber jetzt vor Weihnachten rennt einem doch die Zeit davon wie nix. Außerdem durfte ich noch einen ganzen Abend im Weserstadion verbringen, zum Glück hat Werder sich als göttlich erwiesen und die B-  
Mannschaft von Barcelona als auswärtsstark, und so sind wir eine Runde weiter. Champions League Achtelfinale, wir kommen! **Sehr Ihr, Schalke, so wird das gemacht!**

o

o

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**  
Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Schreiben allein macht schon Freude, aber die Reviews sind für den Hobbyisten das Salz in Suppe.  
Zu Trinken gibt es Kamillentee mit einem Schuß Baldrian, damit Ihr Euch am Ende des Kapitels wieder beruhigen könnt.

_**Cromoxid**: Jetzt haben wir so vieles schon besprochen, nur warum Remus so "kantig" ist, das war bisher kein Thema. Ich denke, ich habe schon den Remus meiner zweiten Geschichte im Kopf, und der muss als Hauptfigur dann mehr zu bieten haben als den "verständnisvollen Lehrer". Und warum Angel so liebevoll gezeichnet ist, weißt Du ja schon. Alter Ego und so. Mit dem Magieschwund -wie erkläre ich das nur? Es ist so eine schöne tragische Komponente und sollte die Brüder einander wieder näher bringen, und jetzt muss ich mir eine plausible Erklärung dafür einfallen lassen. Du hast Recht, es müsste BEKANNT sein. Grübel, grübel, ich denke mir was aus. Vielleicht fällt es mir ein, wenn es mit grüner Tinte aufgeschrieben wird..._

_**textehexe**: per mail, wie üblich. Aber hier noch einmal öffentlich: DANKE. Deine reviews haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich verspreche auch, dass Severus ab jetzt ein echter Aktivposten sein wird._

_**Rosi**__: Ich dachte schon, du wärest abgesprungen, vom Vampir vertrieben oder so. Freut mich, dass es anders ist! Danke, dass du dich zurück gemeldet hast.  
PS. Den Raben brauch ich noch, sorry!_

_**Abhaya**: Tja, wie macht Severus das mit dem Rabenbanntrank? Heiße Tasse? Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, die Aufgabe ist, sich ohne Trank mit dem Raben auseinander zu setzen. Und für Remus' Problem muss es auch eine Lösung geben, denn wie haben Sev und Angel so gut erkannt: Der Orden braucht ihn. Und zwar mit Magie. Aber vielleicht ist Magie ja auch nicht alles, was einen Menschen zu einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner für das Böse macht._

o

Und so endete das letzte Kapitel:

Die zweite Schale mit den Regenwürmern beachtete er nicht. Sie interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Der Rabenbanntrank wirkte.

* * *

**Die Rückkehr**

Nach einer Weile waren Rosinen und Sonnenblumenkerne aus der Schale entfernt, in welcher Leinsamenkeime und Haferflocken nun ein einsames Duett bildeten.  
Severus, der nun gesättigte Rabe, flog wieder auf seinen Aussichtspunkt auf dem Küchenschrank. Die Eule beachtete ihn mittlerweile kaum noch. Sie hatte das Gefieder aufgeplustert und nach kurzem Blinzeln den Kopf wieder auf den Rücken gedreht, und ihre großen, gelben Augen geschlossen. Der etwas mysteriöse schwarze Vogel stellte - so hatte sie wohl entschieden - keine Bedrohung dar.

Auch der Rabe wurde nun von einer bleiernen Müdigkeit überwältigt. Die letzten Tage steckten ihm in den Knochen. Er sträubte sein dunkles Gefieder, um eine wärmende Luftschicht zwischen die Federn und seine Haut zu bringen, und steckte erschöpft, aber zufrieden den Kopf unter seinen linken Flügel. Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Severus gelächelt. Auch beim Schlafen in seiner menschlichen Gestalt lag sein Kopf stets auf dem linken Arm. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein menschliches Bewusstsein vollständig Oberhand über die tierischen Instinkte seines Körpers erlangt hatte, und mit diesem beruhigenden Gefühl driftete er langsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Das Geklapper von Geschirr und Besteck weckte ihn Stunden später. Unter ihm packte Angelus die Reste des Frühstücksgeschirrs in weiße Metallkörbe in einen Schrank, schloss die senkrechte Klappe und drückte einige Schalter. Ein sanftes Brummen ertönte.

Severus schlug mit den Flügeln und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Er wollte nach der Uhrzeit fragen, schloss den Schnabel jedoch rechtzeitig, bevor ihm wieder nicht mehr als ein unartikuliertes Krächzen entfahren konnte.

Lupin sah zu ihm auf, lächelte freundlich und fuhr dann fort, die kleine Küche aufzuräumen. Er sammelte die auf dem Boden verstreuten Kleidungsstücke auf, die noch von Severus' Verwandlung dort lagen, und reichte dem Raben den Zauberstab, der in der Tasche der Jeans gesteckt hatte.  
Bald hatte er seine Arbeit beendet, nickte dem Raben freundlich zu und verlies die Küche in Richtung Bibliothek.

Severus nahm seinen Stab mit dem Schnabel auf und folgte Angelus in das Bücherzimmer. Wo war Remus? Von dem älteren Bruder war nichts zu sehen.

Entschlossen landete der Rabe im Bücherregal in der Sektion "Verhaltenskunde" und zog vorsichtig ein Buch über Wölfe hervor, wobei er darauf achtete, es nicht mit seinem scharfen Schnabel zu beschädigen. Er war froh, dass der Bewegungsablauf des Rabenkörpers von ihm mit natürlicher Eleganz und ohne geistige Anstrengung gemeistert wurde. Lupin betrachtete interessiert das Vorgehen des verwandelten Zauberers.

"Wirklich, Severus, ich weiß nicht, welches Tier besser zu Ihnen passen würde" sagte er freundlich, "und zudem bin ich mir sicher, ich würde Sie unter hundert anderen Raben erkennen. Damit meine ich nicht an den weißen Federn auf Ihrer Brust, sondern an Ihren Bewegungen. Sie ähneln denen des Menschen Severus Snape auf frappierende Art und Weise. Ich bin höchst überrascht."

Der Rabe Severus Snape verzichtete wiederum auf jeden akkustischen Kommentar und nickte knapp.

"Nun, Sie wollen sicher keine Studien über das Verhalten von kanadischen Timberwölfen beginnen, sondern mir etwas mitteilen", vermutete Lupin mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Einband und sah fragend zu Severus.

‚Falsch' dachte dieser, knapp daneben ist auch vorbei. Ich will wissen, wo der Werwolf ist, aber im magischen Buchregal ist kein Platz zum Landen'. Doch wie sollte er das dem anderen Mann klar machen - nonverbal und ohne Mimik?

Vorsichtig klappte er mit dem Schnabel das Buch auf und sah Angelus dann auffordernd an.

"Bonnie und Clyde?" fragte Lupin. "Die sind draußen im Wald, Hasen jagen."

Der Rabe schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Ah, wo Remus ist?"

Endlich, der Groschen war gefallen.

"Der ist oben und versucht zu schlafen. Diese ganze Geschichte hat uns wohl alle etwas aus der Bahn geworfen", sagte Angelus.

Severus nickte verstehend, und hüpfte dann zur Verandatür. Erst jetzt am Tage konnte man erkennen, dass eine Glastür direkt von der Bibliothek in den parkähnlichen Garten führte.  
Severus war sich noch nicht klar darüber, ob er jetzt sofort zu Voldemorts Burg aufbrechen und zu den Gargoyles zurückkehren sollte. War es klüger einen weiteren Abend in Lupins Haus zu verbringen, die nächsten Schritte, die zu unternehmen waren mit Remus zu besprechen, etwas Vernünftiges zu essen und später eine regenerierende Nacht in einem vernünftigen Bett zu verbringen? Er benötigte eine Pause, soviel war ihm bewusst.

Im Moment jedoch drängte es ihn danach, sich zu bewegen, seine Flügel auszubreiten und in die Luft zu steigen. Außerdem wollte er sich, egal wie seine weiteren Entscheidungen ausfielen, eine Überblick über das Gelände verschaffen. Dies schien ihm auch strategisch sinnvoll.

Lupin beobachtete ihn fortlaufend, machte jedoch keine Anstalten die Tür zu öffnen. Der Rabe ließ ein heiseres Krächzen hören.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie's im Griff haben, Severus? Den Instinkt hinsichtlich des Essens zu kontrollieren ist das eine, dabei hat Ihnen mit Sicherheit das Psychopharmakon geholfen, aber fliegen ist ein vielleicht noch stärkerer Reiz." Der Biologe sah den Raben prüfend an.

Severus klopfte sacht mit dem Schnabel an die Scheibe.

"Also gut", sagte Angelus, und seufzte. "Es war mir eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen. Alles Gute, Severus, und viel Glück. Sie können es brauchen." Damit öffnete er die Tür zum Garten.

Der Rabe nickte noch einmal knapp, stieß ein heiseres Krächzen aus, wobei er den Stab geschickt im Schnabel behielt und erhob sich dann mit kraftvollen, schnellen Flügelschlägen in die Luft. Er landete hoch oben auf einem Ast in einer alten Linde, hielt kurz inne und sah sich um.

‚Nein', dachte er, ‚es gibt keinen wirklichen Grund länger hier zu bleiben, so gerne ich auch Lupins Bibliothek weiter durchstöbert hätte.' Wie er morgen das Problem seiner tobenden Instinkte ohne den Rabenbanntrank lösen sollte, war ihm noch nicht klar, aber darum würde er sich kümmern, wenn es soweit war. Erst einmal musste er sicher zum Schloss zurück kehren, und dafür brauchte er den klaren Kopf, den er heute dank des Tranks hatte.  
Er sah zum Himmel. Das weiße Licht, für das er keinen Namen in seinem Gedanken finden konnte, stand hoch am Himmel. Er wusste instinktiv, dass er Zeit hatte, und so stieß er sich von dem im Wind schwingenden Ast ab und stieg -die Windströmung nutzend - langsam in das unendliche, grenzenlose Blau über ihm hinauf.

Lupins Haus, der Garten mit den alten Bäumen und den hypermodernen Flutlichtmasten, all das wurde schnell kleiner. Der Wald, der zunächst noch aus einzelnen Baumkronen bestanden hatte, verwandelte sich in einen Flickenteppich der unterschiedlichsten Grüntöne, vom hellen, zarten Gelbgrün der Birken bis zum satten dunklen Blaugrün der Kiefern und Tannen waren alle vorstellbaren Schattierungen vorhanden. Auf einem bräunlichen Rechteck flitzten zwei weiße Punkte hinter einem winzigen Grauen her.

‚Halali' dachte Severus, und seine Erinnerung malte das Bild von Nuriyya vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sie mit einem Hauch von Zynismus in der Stimme ihr Jagdglück gepriesen hatte. Ihre Konturen wurden weich, undeutlich, das Bild der greisen Fürstin verschwamm und Severus sah nun wieder das weiße Antlitz der Jägerin vor sich, das er nur auf dem Opfertisch im Amphitheater ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte. Warum musste er gerade jetzt daran denken? ‚Es sind ihre Haare' erkannte er auf einmal. Als sie auf dem Fenstersims gehockt hatte, kurz bevor sie die Späher des Dunklen Lords in der Nacht verfolgt hatte, waren sie schwarz geworden, und hatten sich wie Schlangen um ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern gewunden. So war es auch vor dem Altar gewesen. Severus war sich sicher, dass sie mit der Haarfarbe auch ihr Gesicht veränderte, auch wenn er es bei der zweiten Gelegenheit nicht gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob ihre Augen den gleichen verzweifelten Ausdruck unstillbaren Hungers in sich trugen wie es Lucys Augen getan hatten. Diese waren wie abgrundtiefe, dunkelgrau-neblige Tunnel gewesen. Nuriyyas Augen jedoch hatten, so erinnerte er sich, nach ihrer Jagd einen satten Glanz gehabt. Ein Schauer lief über Severus' Körper, als er an das frische Blut auf ihrem weißen Umhang dachte. Sie musste eine grausame und schreckliche Feindin sein. Aus tiefstem Herzen wünschte er, dass der Dunkle Lord das an seinem eigenen, dürren Leib erfahren möge. Dazu jedoch musste der Bann, der über den Gargoyles lag und sie zwang, den Anordnungen des dunklen Magiers Folge zu leisten, gebrochen werden. Dies war seine, Severus' Aufgabe.

Eine Aura von Sicherheit manifestierte sich um ihn herum. Endlich sah er seinen Weg klar vor sich. Wie er ihn beschreiten sollte und wohin er ihn führen würde war noch nicht ersichtlich, aber es würde sich ergeben, dessen war er sicher.

Er schleuderte den Zauberstab über sich in die Luft, stieß einen lauten, markanten Schrei aus, und ließ sich in einen steilen Sinkflug fallen, folgte dem filigranen Holz und tauchte schließlich unter ihm durch, nur um es mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung seines schwarzen Schnabels wieder aufzufangen. Der Schnabel hinterließ eine kaum sichtbare, feine Kerbe in dem harten Holz. Severus war es egal. Es würden noch einige Kerben in den Zauberstab seiner Vorväter geritzt werden, seine Funktion würde er dennoch erfüllen. Es war nicht mehr als ein Werkzeug, dass seinen einzigen Zweck darin hatte, zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords beizutragen. Es wurde Zeit, dass auch die Artefakte und Erbstücke des Hauses Snape die Seiten wechselten.

Severus war unterdessen immer höher mit der Thermik in die Wolken gestiegen. Der Flickenteppich des Waldes unter ihm war zu einer Fußmatte geschrumpft. Er hatte nun einen ausgezeichneten Überblick über die unter ihm liegenden Ländereien. Lupins Haus war nicht mehr als eine Streichholzschachtel. Im Westen erhob sich eine einsame Bergkuppe aus einem dunkelgrünen Meer. Auf dem abgeholzten Gipfelplateau starrte ein graues Spielzeugschloss finster in die Gegend. Ein Teil wirkte verfallen wie eine Ruine, doch Severus wusste, dass dieses Gebäude erst in der Nacht sein wahres Antlitz zeigen würde. Dies musste Schloss Krolok sein. Nun, das war sicher die falsche Richtung.  
Im Osten wichen die grünen Flächen der Wälder dem Braunton der anliegenden Felder und helleren Grün von Wiesen, und er erkannte das blaugraue Band des Mäanders, an dem er seine Fischmahlzeit gehalten hatte. Aus der Höhe wirkte der eher breite Bach wie ein silbrig glänzender Faden. Von dorther war er gekommen, und nun führte ihn sein Weg zurück.

Ein kräftiger Wind erleichterte ihm die Reise, und es mochte später Nachmittag sein, als er in der Ferne die mächtigen Türme der grauen Burg des Dunklen Lords gewahrte.

Wie ein Bollwerk des Bösen reckten sich die schroffen Steinquader vertikal in den Himmel, jedoch ohne eine Spur des aufstrebenden Charakters, den hohe Bauwerke sonst verströmten. Das Gebäude selbst mit seinen vier Flügeln, dem Innenhof und den darin angeordneten niedrigen Steinhäusern wirkte wie ein felsiger Fremdkörper in der es umgebenden grünen, wenn auch rauen Landschaft. Kein Wald und kein Berg boten hier dem vom Meer heranwehenden Wind Einhalt, unaufhörlich strich die raue Brise über das karge Land. Der aus dem Schloss heraus die Umgebung vergiftende Odem des Bösen fraß sich wie eine ständig wachsende Amöbe in das Grün der umliegenden Ländereien. Der Erdboden rund um Voldemorts grauen Herrschaftssitz wies eine bräunliche Färbung auf, keine Pflanze, nicht einmal Unkraut wagte sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Burg zu sprießen. Nur eine Ansammlung skelettierter Baumgerippe bildete vor dem vom Wind abgewandten Ostflügel der Burg einen bizarren Wald des Todes.

Severus wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass mit einem Sieg des Dunklen Lords nicht nur dieser kleine Teil des Landes in einen unsäglichen Sog der Finsternis geraten und sich das Unglück wie der tote braune Erdboden um die Burg herum weiter ausbreiten würde.  
Was auch immer geschah, er durfte nicht versagen. Die Gargoyles auf die Seite des Ordens zu bringen war ein unverzichtbarer Aspekt des Kampfes gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser.

Von Westen kommend, schlug er einen weiten Bogen nach Osten hinüber, um direkt auf dem Turm der Gargoyles zu landen. Mit schwindender Entfernung zu dem Gemäuer wurde die düstere Ausstrahlung und die starke Magie des Orts deutlicher und beinahe körperlich wie ein eisiger Hauch spürbar. Die Burg war in ein Kälte und Feuchte ausstrahlendes Zwielicht getaucht.  
Ein Zittern lief durch den Rabenkörper, und die Kälte wurde definitiv physisch. Etwas wie ein unsichtbarer Schatten legte sich über Severus, und plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel über ihm und er wurde des Paares riesiger Flügel gewahr, die über ihm die Luft teilten.

In Relation zu dem geflügelten Monster, das scheinbar aus dem Nichts über ihm aufgetaucht war, wirkte der Rabe wie ein Schmetterling, der mit hilflosem Geflatter einer überdimensionalen Fledermaus zu entkommen suchte.  
Das Geschöpf, das unvermittelt die tierischen Instinkte des Raben zur Dominanz peitschte und Severus zu einem halsbrecherischen Sturzflug zwang, hatte die Spannweite eines jugendlichen Drachen. Doch es handelte sich, wie der Rabe registrierte, keinesfalls um eine Echse, sondern um einen metallisch-dunkelgefiederten Vogel, der nun, die sechs krallenbewehrten Greiffüße voran, hinter ihm Richtung Erdboden rauschte. Die vermeintliche Jagdbeute brach plötzlich den Sturzflug ab, schlug einen Haken und schraubte sich mit schnellen Flügelschlägen wieder in die Höhe. Severus blickte sich um: Der große Vogel hatte seine Richtungsänderung aufgrund seiner Masse nicht mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit nachvollziehen können, doch nun hielt er mit mächtigen Schlägen seiner imposanten Schwingen auf ihn zu, und jeder Schlag katapultierte das Untier näher an seine Beute heran. Im Aufstieg hatte es nun seinen kahlen, von runzliger, grauer Haut bedeckten Kopf weit nach vorne gesteckt, und seinem reißzahnbewehrten gekrümmten Schnabel entrang sich ein schauerliches tiefes Heulen. Es war der Kopf und Schnabel eines Geiers, wie gemacht um damit Gegnern zu Lande und in der Luft die Eingeweide herauszureißen - großen, ja gigantischen Gegnern.

Der langsam in den wirren, nur auf Flucht gepolten Gedanken des Raben wieder die Oberhand, zumindest jedoch einen Gleichstand erringende Zauberer war sich jedoch sicher, dass mit diesem Schnabel auch ein kleines Beutetier bestens gepackt und zerquetscht werden konnte. Und der große Räuber war schnell. Auf Dauer würde er zu schnell sein für den kleinen Raben, dessen Puls mittlerweile schmerzhaft gegen seine Schläfen pochte. Dem Greifen zu entkommen schien so aussichtslos wie der Kampf mit einem Drachen.

Der Rabe wich dem jetzt mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit heranrasenden Tier mit heftigem Flügelschlagen zur Seite aus. Doch der gigantische Vogel hatte den Fluchtversuch vorausgeahnt, und verpasste dem kleinen Raben einen Schlag mit einer seiner mächtigen Schwingen. Ein heißer Schmerz fuhr durch den linken Flügel des Raben, und Severus spürte, wie seine feinen Röhrenknochen wie Glas zersplitterten.

"Drachen" dachte er noch im Fallen, "das wäre die Lösung gewesen. Wie der Kampf mit einem Drachen", und Potters Wronski-Bluff stand ihm vor Augen. Wenn er den verkrümmt herunterhängenden Flügel nur gerade richten könnte, nur noch ein einziges Mal, würde er sich vielleicht abfangen können, und nur der ihm folgende Alb würde am harten Erdboden zerschellen.  
Doch der nur schwach mit Muskeln ausgestattete Flügel eines Vogels benötigt ein stabiles knöchernes Gerüst, um gestreckt zu werden, selbst der kräftigste Brustmuskel eines Raben würde das gebrochene Organ nicht dazu bringen, sich zu entfalten.

Der gigantische Jäger über ihm hatte längst erkannt, dass sein Opfer besiegt war, und hastete ihm nicht mehr hinterher. Er kreiste in der Luft um sich langsam zu Boden gleiten zu lassen und dabei dem Raben zuzusehen, wie er sich zu Tode stürzte.  
Der dem Schöpfungsdrang eines irrsinnigen Magiers vor tausend Jahren entstammende fangzähnige Greif hatte schon manche Beute mit zerschmettertem Flügel zu Boden trudeln sehen, er würde sich nach dem Aufprall mit dem verlockenden Innenleben beschäftigen, auch wenn der kleine schwarze Vogel nicht mehr als ein Häppchen darstellte und leider auch viel zu frisch sein würde.

Doch dann geschah etwas, was dem riesigen Tier in all seinen Jahrhunderten als erfolgreicher Jäger noch nie geschehen war:  
Seine Beute verwandelte sich unter seinen scharfen Augen: Die Federn wurden in die Haut gesogen, der gesamte rosige Leib des Raben schwoll an, die Flügel verschwanden ebenso wie die Vogelklauen, und stattdessen drangen menschliche Gliedmaßen aus dem Körper hervor. Der geierartige Raubvogel frohlockte innerlich: Das ungewöhnliche Geschehen scherte ihn nicht, doch Menschenfleisch bedeutete eine besondere Delikatesse und der Brocken würde nun auch erfreulicherweise größer sein.

Und immer noch fiel er.

Severus Snape spürte den kalten Wind auf seiner nackten Haut, während er in einem scheinbar sich immer weiter steigernden, rasenden Tempo unaufhaltsam dem tödlichen Aufprall entgegen stürzte.  
Mit seiner intakten Hand riss er den Zauberstab zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schrie einen Levitationsspruch. Doch er wusste, dass der Zauber die Wirkung des Aufpralls nicht mehr abfangen würde, er war schon zu nah am Boden.

Es war zu spät.

Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch knallte er auf das steinige Pflaster vor dem Ostturm.


	23. Der sterbende Schwan

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, Lucy, Angelus,der Ornithovultus, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**

* * *

**

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! _

_Heute nicht nur **Glühwein**, sondern auch **Lebkuchen** für Euch – ich muss Euch gnädig stimmen, denn es wird wohl wieder ein Cliffhänger…ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren!_

_**Textehexe**: Ich weiß, es gibt Beschwerden aus der grünen Ecke. Keine Chance mehr auf Zaubertränke, um gewissen Problem(zonen) zu begegnen. Aber vielleicht kann man den kühlen Herrn ja noch besänftigen? Nur – dieses Kapitel sicher noch nicht. Bin noch beim Schaumzusammenkratzen. Momentarily increasing the huntress-factor :o))_

_**Abhaya**: Ja, du vermutest richtig, der Arm tut weh. Mindestens der Arm. Und auch Sev würde wohl sagen, dass er da alleine nicht mehr raus kommt. Heute jedoch wird er ganz neue Qualitäten an sich entdecken, lass dich überraschen._

_Und das mit den Cliffhängern…Ihr sollt ja nicht einschlafen. Dafür, musst du zugeben, habe ich mich mega-beeilt mit dem Update diesmal._

_**Chromoxid**: Keiner rettet ihn? Wart's nur ab, wenn ihn einer rettet, dann der BESTE!_

_Und ja, ich bin gemein. Hihi. Guck mal, wie ich heiße. Nomen est omen. (Aber nur beim Schreiben.)_

* * *

Weiter geht es mit Kapitel 23, in dem Severus sich noch einmal mit der „Flugabwehr" herumschlagen muss und dann eine Prüfung in allgemeiner Zauberei über sich ergehen lassen muss, die ihn beinahe überfordert und an den Rand der Verzweiflung treibt. Viel Spaß dabei!

**_Soundtrack: Zu Beginn „Auf in den Kampf, Torero" aus der Oper „Carmen" von Georges Bizet, und nach dem Kampf selbstverständlich Tschaikowskis „Schwanensee", hieraus „Der sterbende Schwan"_**

**_o _**

****

_Und so endete das letzte Kapitel:_

Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch knallte er auf das steinige Pflaster vor dem Ostturm.

**

* * *

**

**Der sterbende Schwan**

Es war das Geräusch splitternden Steins, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall und einem unmenschlichen Schrei.

Hatte er geschrieen?

‚Das ist nicht möglich', signalisierte eine analytische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

‚Mein Körper ist mitsamt Kopf zerschmettert, ich konnte nach dem Aufprall nicht mehr schreien. Ich kann auch logischerweise nicht mehr denken…und doch…denke ich. Cogito ergo sum.'

Severus sah an sich herunter. Er schwebte in Höhe des Turmzimmers über dem Boden.

Unten auf dem grauen Pflaster kniete eine kleine, in bunte Tücher gehüllte Gestalt über einer großen, von fließendem weißem Stoff bedeckten Gestalt. Eine blaue Hand mit krallenartigen Nägeln ragte unter der bunten Gestalt hervor, und schwarzes glänzendes Haar breitete sich wie ein schimmernder Vorhang über den steingrauen Boden. Ein dunkelrotes Rinnsaal floss durch das dunkle Haar und über das Pflaster, um in den Fugen der Kopfsteine langsam zu versickern.

„Nuriyya, Nuriyya, wach auf, bitte!" Die Stimme der kleinen Bergelfe überschlug sich panisch.

„Synke lodrett" sagte eine feine Stimme, und jetzt erst gewahrte Severus die kleine grüngewandete Gestalt des Elben-Zauberers Meister Nepomuk. Der Alte stand etwas abseits des Geschehens und hatte die Hände auf Severus gerichtet. Ein fast unsichtbarer nebelartiger Strahl verband die Hände des Elfen mit dem Körper des menschlichen Zauberers. Ein fahles Licht flackerte im Nebel, und er zerstob.

Severus schwebte immer noch langsam über dem Boden, sein eigener Levitationszauber wirkte dem Descendus – denn ein solcher musste es sein – des kleinen Elfenmeisters entgegen.

„Finite levitatem" wisperte Severus, nur einen Augenblick später berührten seine Füße den Boden.

Er stürzte auf den regungslos daliegenden Körper der Fürstin und die kleine Elfe zu.

Die Herrin der Gargoyles war seltsam erstarrt. Sie lag in einer völlig unphysiologischen Position, ihre Arme waren nach vorne gestreckt und sahen völlig normal aus, ihre Beine jedoch waren unnatürlich gekrümmt, soweit das unter der Robe zu erkennen war, auf den offenliegenden Füßen glühte ein Energienetz wie jenes, das Severus in der Steinernen Halle zuletzt bei der Wandlung der Gargoyles, bei ihrem Erwachen, gesehen hatte. Das Netz pulsierte schwach.

Nun trat Meister Nepomuk hinzu. Der Alte sah besorgt auf die beiden Frauen. „Lass mich sehen, Medeora", sagte er ruhig, und trat näher hinzu. Die kleine Elfe, die eben noch verzweifelt den Kopf geschüttelt und geschluchzt hatte, rückte ein Stück von ihrem Schützling ab. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. Die Anwesenheit des Alten schien jedoch eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie zu haben. Auch Severus bemerkte die machtvolle Aura, die den kleinen Elf umgab.

Er ließ seine Hände mit wenigen Zentimetern Abstand über den Körper der Gargoyle-Fürstin gleiten, und seine Miene verfinsterte sich, je weiter er zu ihren Beinen gelangte. Er hob nun den weißen Stoff hoch, und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Auch Severus stockte der Atem. Die Beine der Fürstin bestanden aus grauem Stein, und dieser war zu einem erheblichen Teil zertrümmert, ja in feinste Bruchstücke zermalmt.

In der Dunkelheit entstand auf einmal Bewegung, grüne und rote Augenpaare glommen auf, und weitere Gargoyles strebten der grausigen Szenerie zu.

„Mon dieu, Nuriyya!" Martialis tiefe Stimme durchdrang die zunehmende Dunkelheit. „Qu'est-ce que c'est passé içi?" Fassungslos starrte er auf die am Boden liegende Fürstin.

War es die Stimme ihres Bruders gewesen, oder das Ergebnis der Sprüche, die Nepomuk pausenlos über dem Körper der reglos da Liegenden murmelte, während grüne und weiße Energiestrahlen aus seinen Handflächen in ihren Körper schossen, jedenfalls öffnete Nuriyya ihre Augen, und ihre Iris glühte Grün in der Finsternis. Sie schien nicht in der Lage, etwas zu erkennen und ihr Blick war wie verschleiert.

„Ich sah ihn fallen, den Raben" sprach sie mit merkwürdig gepresster Stimme. „Er darf doch nicht vergehen, noch nicht, noch nicht…", ihre Stimme verlor sich in einem Flüstern.

„Sie ist aus dem Fenster gesprungen, obwohl ihre Verwandlung noch nicht abgeschlossen war" flüsterte Medeora nun, und ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

„Du bringst nichts als Elend über uns, Magier!" fauchte Martialis nun den immer noch wie versteinert neben Nuriyya auf dem Boden knienden Severus an. „Am besten verschwindest Du wieder in dem Kerker, aus dem Du gekrochen bist."

„Aber Martialis", tadelte der alte Bergelf kopfschüttelnd, „sei vernünftig. Der Mensch konnte nichts dafür. Das war Nuriyyas Fehler. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich wachen würde, sie hätte mir vertrauen müssen. Seinen Fall hätte ich auffangen können, ihren jedoch nicht, sie fiel zu schnell." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Außerdem brauchen wir den Magier."

„Wozu sollten wir den noch brauchen?" brüllte Martialis zornig. Neben dem Zorn stand ihm jedoch die Sorge um seine Schwester und eine abgrundtiefe Angst ins amethystene Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nun, zunächst einmal" antwortete der kleine Zauberer ruhig, „wäre es von Vorteil, wenn der Mensch den _Ornithovultus hexapedus_ hier weg schaffen könnte. Ich habe kein Interesse, als Vogelfutter zu enden. Und Steine wie Euch nutzt er, um in seinem Magen die Nahrung zu zerreiben, also seid dankbar, wenn der Mensch ihn vertreibt."

Nepomuk nickte Severus aufmunternd zu, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Fürstin zu.

Severus blickte nach oben. Meister Nepomuk hatte Recht gehabt, während sie alle hier um Nuriyya herum gestanden hatten, war das Monster immer tiefer nach unten geglitten, und kreiste nun lautlos in nur noch geringem Abstand über ihren Köpfen.

Wie in aller Welt sollte er dieses Vieh besiegen? Er war sich sicher, dass der Vogel mit schwarzer Magie bis an die Flügelspitzen aufgeladen war.

Zunächst musste er ihn von der kleinen Gruppe vor dem Turm weg locken. Er lief hastig an der Außenwand der Steinernen Halle entlang. Dort war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, unvermittelt einem Todesser zu begegnen am geringsten.

Würde der Vogel ihm folgen? Er ließ sein rote Funken in die Luft stieben, und tatsächlich: Das Monstrum verfolgte seine schon sicher geglaubte Beute und ignorierte die Gargoyles und Elfen.

Nun jedoch hatte Severus ein neues Problem: Das Vieh war augenscheinlich hungrig und extrem verärgert. Immerhin hatte seine beute unverständlicherweise den Absturz überlebt. Es attackierte ihn mit einem halsbrecherischen Flugmanöver, und Severus – zu überrascht um mit einem Fluch zu parieren – konnte dem scharfen Schnabel nur um Haaresbreite ausweichen.

Er fasste sich jedoch schnell, hob den Zauberstab und schoss einen Schockzauber auf das sich nach einer Wende wieder nähernde Tier ab. Wie befürchtet prallte der Hex wirkungslos von dem metallisch glänzenden Gefieder ab.

Severus versuchte es mit weiteren Flüchen, wobei er den Attacken des Biests geschickt auswich. Doch gleich, ob er den Kopf, die Beine oder selbst in das weit aufgerissene Maul traf mit seinen Zaubern, seine Flüche bewirkten nicht mehr als kleine Rauchwölkchen. Das Biest war magieresistent, ähnlich wie ein Drache.

‚Drache' – das Wort und die Vorstellung einer gigantischen grünen Echse manifestierte sich vor Severus' innerem Auge.

Er hatte schon einmal gegen einen Drachen gekämpft, als er während eines Aufenthalts in den Anden unerwartet von einem der dort versteckt lebenden chilenischen Schlangenzahnköpfe angegriffen wurde. Damals hatte er das Tier gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy erledigt. Doch sie waren zu zweit gewesen, und es hatte sich um ein wenn auch schon ziemlich großes Jungtier gehandelt.

Der Riesengeier hier war ein anderes Kaliber!

Dennoch – Drache, das war schon vorhin die Lösung gewesen. Er musste das Ungetüm nicht besiegen, sondern lediglich vertreiben. Es musste eine Schwachstelle haben, und er hoffte, dass er richtig geraten hatte. Diese Schwachstelle konnten nur die Augen sein!

Der _Ornithovultus_ kam immer näher. Wieder hatte er den faltigen Hals mit dem todbringenden, zahnstarrenden Schnabel nach vorne gereckt.

Severus hob erneut den Zauberstab.

„Combustio!" drang seine Stimme laut durch die Nacht. Er wusste, es war ein Risiko, laut zu fluchen. Ein Todesser konnte seine Stimme erkennen und sein strategischer Vorteil, für tot gehalten zu werden, wäre dahin. Doch im Moment hatte die Abschreckung des Monsters Priorität. Ein laut gerufener Zauber hatte nun einmal mehr Kraft als ein leise geflüsterter.

Severus Snapes Zauber setzte enorme Kräfte frei. Eine rote Flamme schoss aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabs, verwandelte sich in einen Feuerball und traf zielsicher das linke Auge des geierartigen Geschöpfs.

Der Vogel schrie auf. Es war ein unheimlicher, dem Ton eines gewaltigen Horns nicht unähnlicher, gequälter Schrei.

Das Tier zog den Kopf zurück und versuchte mit einem Flügel über das verbrannte Auge zu wischen.

Dabei wandte er dem Zauberer das zweite, unversehrte Auge zu. Severus wollte gerade zu einem zweiten Fluch ansetzen, als er sich besann und den Vogel mit gezückter Waffe weiter beobachtete.

Wenn er ihn jetzt blendete, würde das Fabeltier jede Orientierung verlieren, und schlimmstenfalls auf die Gruppe der Gargoyles und Elfen vor dem Turm stürzen. Severus entschied sich stattdessen, eine Salve von Feuerbällen auf die Unterseite der Flügel abzuschießen, in der Hoffnung, dort ein schmerzhaftes Feuer zu entfachen.

Und tatsächlich hatte sein Plan den erhofften Erfolg.

Ein abartiger Gestank nach verbrannten Federn ging von dem Tier aus.

Der _Ornithovultus_ stieß einen klagenden Laut aus, und begann sich in einer Spirale langsam nach oben zu schrauben. Immer wieder versuchte das Tier mit dem Flügel über das verletzte Auge zu streichen und geriet dabei gefährlich ins Wanken.

„Bei Merlin", dachte Severus, „wenn der Riesenvogel abstürzt, wird kein Levitationszauber der Welt seinen Fall aufhalten."

Doch das Tier gewann kontinuierlich an Höhe, sein Schatten verdeckte die über ihm inzwischen am Himmel aufblinkenden ersten Sterne, und schließlich verschwand es mit einem letzten klagenden Schrei aus dem Blickfeld des Zauberers und der staunenden Gargoyles.

„Beeindruckende Arbeit, Mensch!" sagte Lapidis, der mittlerweile zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzu gestoßen war, als der Slytherin zurückkehrte. „Du hast das Tier verschont, jedes gerettete Leben ist eine gerettete Welt. Das wird sich auszahlen, irgendwann." Er bot dem Zauberer seine blaubraune Hand.

Severus indes hatte wenig Lust, sich jetzt mit der Ethik des Tötens und des universellen Gleichgewichts zu beschäftigen. Hätte er es gefahrlos vermocht, er hätte das Monster zurück in den Tantalus gehext, wo es vermutlich herkam. Doch er nahm gerne die angebotene glatte und kühle Hand des Gargoyle und drückte sie. Er hatte das Gefühl, hier jede Unterstützung brauchen zu können, angesichts von Martialis' unverhohlender Ablehnung.

Er trat nun wieder näher zu der Gruppe um die Fürstin heran und kniete neben ihr nieder. Meister Nepomuk hockte an ihrer Seite und lenkte weiter Energiestrahlen in ihre zerschmetterten Gliedmaßen.

Sie atmete kurz und stoßweise, hatte jedoch die Augen geöffnet. Als sie Severus gewahrte, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr weißes Gesicht.

„Du bist da, Rabe" flüsterte sie. „Ich hatte Angst um Dich." Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, und obwohl es ihm einen leichten Schauer den Rücken herab jagte, ihren weißen Fangzähnen so nahe zu kommen, zog er sie vorsichtig in eine sanfte Umarmung. Dabei musste er sich tief nach unten beugen, und ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Arm erinnerte ihn daran, dass er das erste Duell mit dem Geier verloren hatte.

Ihr Kopf ruhte schwer auf seinem Arm, und als er sie umarmte, nahm er ihren Geruch war, den Geruch ihrer Haare, die blauschwarz und weich wie Seide sein Gesicht streiften. Wenn er überhaupt eine Erwartung daran gehabt hatte, wie sie riechen oder sich anfühlen würde, so hatte er erwartet, dass ihr Haar dicht und fest wie das Fell einer Raubkatze sein würde, und sie den strengen Geruch ausströmen würde, der allen Carnivoren so eigen ist. Doch sein feiner Geruchssinn nahm den metallischen Blutgeruch nur dort wahr, wo das Blut aus der Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf in ihr Haar gesickert war. Die Strähne, die sein Gesicht gestreift hatte, weckte jedoch eine Erinnerung an Patchouli und Sandelholz, Rosen und etwas nicht näher Definierbares, jedoch Vertrautes in ihm. Während er noch versuchte, sich zu erinnern, zerstob das feine Gemisch von Düften unter seinem Geruchssinn, und wandelte sich zu einem sanften Bouquet, in dem Lavendel und Veilchen dominierten. Erstaunt ließ er sie langsam sinken, um festzustellen, dass ihre Haut nun wieder blau schimmerte und von tausenden feiner weißer Schlieren und Fältchen durchzogen war. Ihr Haar glitzerte wieder in seinem ursprünglichen silbrigen Weiß, und lag in Zöpfen um ihre Schultern. Ihre Augen waren nun geschlossen, und sie atmete ruhig.

„Ah, in dieser Gestalt wird sie sich schneller erholen", sagte Meister Nepomuk leise. Anders als noch vor wenigen Minuten, sah er nun zufriedener und weniger besorgt aus. „Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich in den Turm hinein gehen. Euer Herr", er blickte kurz zu Lapidis und Martialis, „ist nicht anwesend im Schloss heute Nacht, aber wir sollten unser Glück nicht weiter strapazieren.

Zauberer", er wandte sich nun Severus zu, „ würdest Du die Fürstin bitte hinein schweben lassen? Ich möchte meine Kräfte gerne für die Heilung aufsparen."

Vorsichtig levitierte Severus die verletzte Fürstin durch ein hohes hölzernes Tor, welches Lapidis und weiterer Gargoyle hinter ihnen sofort wieder verschlossen. Sie befanden sich in einem hohen von einem kristallenen Kronleuchter erhellten Korridor. Severus erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als Crabbe und Goyle ihn hier entlang geschleift hatten. An der Stirnseite befand sich das Kupfertor, der Eingang zur Steinernen Halle. Auf einen Wink von Lapidis hin öffnete es sich genauso geräuschlos, wie es das beim ersten Mal getan hatte.

Wie sehr hatte sich Severus' Bild der Welt seitdem verändert – wie sehr hatte er selbst sich verändert!

Sie betraten das Gewölbe und Meister Nepomuk führte sie rasch durch die Halle dem Alabastertor zu.

Lapidis rief den Schlüsselmeister, und der Alte schlurfte eilig heran, um mit dem Relief neben dem Tor zu verschmelzen.

Die Zeit verrann so langsam, als habe jemand die Zeiger der Weltenuhr beinahe angehalten.

Nervös sah der Tränkemeister sich um und beobachtete die Fürstin, die regungslos neben ihm in der Luft schwebte. Ihr weißes Gewand war blutbefleckt. Der äußere Rand des sich immer weiter ausbreitenden Flecks war rot, doch innen sickerte eine zähe, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit nach.

Die ganze Zeit hielt der Elbenheiler seine Hand über die Wunde und murmelte leise Beschwörungen, und immer wieder brachen farbige Energiebündel aus seinen Handflächen hervor.

„Sie verliert nicht mehr nur Nahrungsblut, sondern auch Lebenssaft" sagte Nepomuk nun besorgt, und sah zu Severus. „Kannst Du Heilzaubern, Mensch?"

„Ich bin kein Künstler in diesem Bereich, mein Repertoire hat eher den Status eines Notfallprogramms", antwortete Severus.

„Nun, das wird reichen müssen, bis Medeora und ich mit entsprechenden Heiltränken und den Samen des Mondblüten-Strauchs zurückkehren. Du wirst sie solange mit Energie versorgen müssen."

„Mit Energie versorgen?" Severus sah überrascht auf. „Das zählt aber nicht zur Notversorgung."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Energien übertragen sollte. Er wünschte, er könnte Hilfe aus Hogwarts holen, Madam Pomfrey hätte die entsprechenden Zauber bereit gehabt, keine Frage. Doch weder konnte er einfach apparieren aus der Burg, noch in den Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords marschieren und dort den Kamin anschüren. Verdammt, selbst Remus Lupin hätte jetzt bescheid gewusst, ein Studium magica generaleund der Arithmantik im Rücken.Er selbst konnte wohl einige gebräuchliche Heiltränke aus dem Kopf herstellen, wobei er allerdings selbst dafür einen adäquaten Arbeitsplatz benötigt hätte, klassische Heilzauber waren jedoch so gar nicht sein Fachgebiet.

„Nun, Dein Bekannter, der hellhaarige Botschafter des Schlossherren beherrscht ein paar ausreichende Zauber, dass wirst du dann sicher auch schaffen" sagte Meister Nepomuk freundlich.

Ausgerechnet die Fähigkeiten Lucius Malfoys musste er sich vorhalten lassen! Severus fluchte stumm vor sich hin. Er erinnerte sich allerdings auch, dass der blonde Slytherin stets zur Hand gewesen war, wenn einer von des Dunklen Lords Dienern im Kampf verwundet worden war.

Derweil war das elfenbeinfarbene Tor im Boden versunken, und endlich konnte sie den Raum im Erdgeschoss des Turmes betreten. Die Fackeln brannten mit den vertrauten blauen Flammen, und tauchten den Raum in ein helles, aber kühles Zwielicht.

„Wir bringen sie am besten in ihre eigenen Gemächer" empfahl Lapidis und bedeutete Severus, ihm die Treppe hoch zu folgen.

Vorsichtig ließ der Slytherin den Körper der Verletzten neben sich über die Stufen der Wedeltreppe schweben.

Auf dem Absatz der Treppe angekommen, öffnete der Gargoyle eine schwere Eichentür und führte Severus in ein großes Zimmer, dessen Zentrum von einem runden, flachen Teich gebildet wurde, über dem eine barock anmutende Nixe Wasser aus einem Füllhorn über ihren wohlproportionierten Körper in den Teich plätschern ließ. Severus erstarrte für einen Moment. In dem Teich, der einen goldenen Lichtschimmer in den Raum hinein warf, flackerten die gleichen goldgelben Feuer, die er in Loreleys See gesehen hatte.

In Lapidis' Hand bildete sich wie von selbst eine blaue Flamme, die, als er sie anpustete, von seiner Hand aus zu jeder Fackel im Raum huschte, und dort ihr blaues Licht entzündete. Das Blau der Wände verschwamm mit dem goldgelben Schimmer des Teichs zu einer grünlichen Lichtkuppel, in deren Mitte noch ein warmes, gelbliches Funkeln zu erkennen war.

Die Wände des Zimmers bestanden aus grob gehauenem Schiefer, zwei weitere Türen führten aus dem Raum hinaus, waren jedoch geschlossen. Nur an einer Stelle war die ungastliche Felswand von einem marmornen Kamin unterbrochen, der eine kleinere, aber doch exakte Kopie des großen Kamins in der Steinernen Halle war.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entzündete Severus ein wärmendes Feuer, denn er wollte vermeiden, dass Nuriyyas Bruder auch im Kamin eine seiner kalten, blauen Flammen erzeugte.

Severus sehnte sich nach dem gelblichen Licht und der Wärme eines gewöhnlichen Feuers. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er manchmal im Winter die Fackeln im Gang zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke grün und kalt gehext hatte, so dass sie zwar den Weg wiesen, aber weder Trost noch Wärme abgaben. Irgendwann war es Dumbledore buchstäblich zu bunt geworden, und der Direktor hatte die Fackeln so verzaubert, dass sie stets ein warmes, weiches Licht abgaben. Severus hatte über Wochen versucht, den Hex zu brechen, aber irgendwann aufgegeben. Weder er noch Dumbledore hatten die Angelegenheit je erwähnt, aber wer außer dem Direktor konnte einen solchen Zauber gewirkt haben?

„Wo soll ich sie niederlegen?" fragte Severus, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass ihn die Gargoyles aufmerksam ansahen. Meister Nepomuk war verschwunden, nun waren sie auf sich gestellt.

„Lapidis zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Wir haben keine Liegen oder Betten, außer im östlichen Turmzimmer. Wir schlafen nurbei Tage und ohne jedes Bedürfnis nach einer weichen Unterlage."

Er wies erläuternd auf ein Relief in der Felswand, welches Severus jetzt erst bemerkte. Es hatte eine Aussparung, deren Wölbung so aussah, als sei sie der hohen Gestalt der Fürstin entsprechend aus der Wand gemeißelt worden. Das Relief zeigte das Ufer eines Sees, mit hohen Schilfhalmen, Seerosen auf der Wasseroberfläche treibend und einem wunderschönen Schwan. Jede einzelne Feder war so modelliert, dass man erwartete, das Tier würde jeden Moment den perfekten Bogen seines schlanken Halses noch etwas tiefer schlagen, jeder Halm so fein herausgearbeitet, dass man fast meinte, er würde sich jeden Moment im Wind wiegen.

Dies also war der Ort, an dem die Fürstin ihre Tage verbrachte, friedlich zwischen Schilf und Seerosen gebettet, scheinbar ewiger Teil eines Kunstwerks. Wie trügerisch war doch die Ewigkeit, die vermeintliche Stabilität des Steins.

Jetzt jedoch bedurfte sie eines weichen Lagers, und Severus legte sie sanft auf dem Boden ab, hob dann den Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, Zauberkunst war nie sein bestes Fach gewesen. Verwandlung hätte ihm hier helfen können, doch auch das war nie seine Stärke gewesen. Selbst Remus hatte ihn stets übertroffen. Er stellte mit einem gewissen Bedauern fest, dass es vieles gab, was er nur rudimentär beherrschte. Rudimentär an seinen eigenen hohen Ansprüchen gemessen.

Doch immerhin, nun manifestierte sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Kaminfeuers eine Chaiselongue, deren neomodernistisches Design Severus zwar erstaunte, da er Holz und grünen Samt vor seinem inneren Augen beschworen hatte, doch nichtsdestotrotz war das mit schwarzem Leder bezogene Chromgestell ein akzeptables Möbelstück.

Er ließ Nuriyya darauf schweben, und beschwor dann zwei Wolldecken, die ihm in halbwegs passabler Ausführung gelangen. Eine war von einem sanften Grün, die andere trug allerdings das fröhliche Orange der Lupin'schen Küche zur Schau. Lapidis schien den stilistischen Fauxpas nicht zu bemerken, er griff nach den Decken und drapierte sie mit einer Sanftheit, die man dem großen Steinwesen nicht zugetraut hätte um seine verletzte Schwester.

Severus wurde sich schmerzlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihm selbst jene familiären Bande völlig fehlten, die hier das Leid der Gargoyles und noch am Morgen dass des Werwolf erträglicher gemacht hatten. Es waren nur Gesten gewesen, vergängliche kleine Berührungen, mit denen hier Lapidis und dort Angelus ihre Geschwister beschenkt hatten, und doch bedeuteten sie so viel mehr.

Severus beschwor, da nun schon einmal damit begonnen hatte, zwei schlichte Holzstühle für sich und Lapidis, und rückte einen Stuhl nahe an Nuriyyas Lager.

Heilzaubern stand nun auf seinem Stundenplan. Er wünschte, er hätte diesem Bereich seiner Ausbildung mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Mit einem bitteren Lächeln erinnerte er sich daran, dass seine Intention stets nicht das Heilen, sondern das Verursachen von Verletzungen gewesen war. Sein Ehrgeiz und sein Hunger nach Anerkennung hatten jeder Form von Altruismus im Weg gestanden, unverrückbar, wie es schien, und er hatte es erst spät bedauert.

Auch nun bedauerte er es ernsthaft, doch es erschien ihm wenig sinnvoll, das ausgerechnet jetzt zu beweinen.

Er musste sich konzentrieren. Was Malfoy konnte, konnte er schon lange.

Severus konnte nicht ahnen, dass die Schlange, die sich um Evas Generalproben-Apfelbaum gewunden hatte wie um einen Äskulap-Stab, dem Holz damit auch die magische Fähigkeit des Heilens einverleibt hatte. Unfreiwillig, aber mächtig. Und es war dieses Holz, aus dem Lucius Malfoys Stab bestand. In den Händen eines wahren Heilers hätte er Großes bewirken können, so jedoch verkam das heilende Potenzial des Stabs zum Notbehelf der dunklen Seite.

Severus hatte nicht den Zauberstab Malfoys, Lucius Formel hatte sich ihm jedoch ins Gehirn gebrannt. Er konnte nicht ahnen, aus welchem Apfelbaum das Holz des Stabs seines Vaters geschnitten worden war. Auf jede Generalprobe folgt bekanntlich eine Premiere, und jede Legende enthält einen Funken Wahrheit.

„Sanitas!" befahl er und ein kraftvoller weißer Strahl zischte aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und hüllte die Fürstin in ein gleißendes Licht. Das Licht umschloss sie wie ein Kokon, es begann zu pulsieren und auf ihrem Körper erschienen wieder jene Energienetze, die die Verwandlung der Gargoyles ankündigten. Plötzlich zog sich das Netz, welches nun ebenfalls hellgelb pulsierte, zusammen und der Körper der Eingeschlossenen verformte sich.

Ihr durchdringender Schrei schnitt Severus bis ins Mark. Was hatte er getan?

„Was tust Du mit ihr, Magier?" fuhr Martialis ihn an, der sich bis dato im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, nun jedoch drohend auf Severus zustampfte.

Noch bevor er antworten konnte, mischte sich Lapidis ein. „Halt dich aus Dingen raus, von denen du nichts verstehst, Martialis. Oder kannst Du sie heilen?"

Der angesprochene große amethystene Krieger senkte resigniert den Kopf.

Lapidis wandte sich an Severus, der immer noch entsetzt das pochende Energienetz beobachtete, welches den Körper Nuriyyas mittlerweile zu einem unförmigen Klumpen zusammengeballt hatte und ihren gellenden Schreien lauschte. Seine Augen glommen wie Smaragde im Kerzenlicht, seine Pupillen hatten sich zu schmalen Strichen zusammen gezogen, und seine Miene spiegelte eine Mischung aus Drohung, unterdrücktem Zorn und Verzweiflung. Eine Aura der Gefahr umgab ihn, spürbar, nahezu fassbar.

„Wenn ihr etwas geschieht, Zauberer, dann schwöre ich dir, wirst du dir wünschen die Lakaien des Botschafters hätten dir den Garaus gemacht. Diese Welt mit all ihren Dimensionen wird nicht groß genug sein, um Dich vor meinem Zorn zu verbergen."

Severus empfand durchaus die immense Bedrohung, welche die Haltung und die Äußerungen des großen Gargoyles bedeuteten, er war jedoch viel zu beschäftigt mit dem, was auf – oder genauer _über_ der Chaiselongue vor sich ging, um wirkliche Angst zu empfinden.

Inzwischen war dort nicht mehr als ein gleißender, von einem orange pulsierenden Netz überzogener Ball zu sehen, der sich schwebend in rasender Geschwindigkeit um sich selbst drehte. Die Schreie der Fürstin waren verstummt.

Alle Anwesenden starrten wie paralysiert auf die rotierende Kugel. Plötzlich begann sich die Farbe zu verändern, das vormals helle Licht kippte in den blauen Bereich der Farbscala, und aus der rotierenden Kugel entstand eine mit blauem Rauch gefüllte Blase, deren Konturen allmählich verschwammen, und sich zu einem neuen Körper zusammen fügten.

Fasziniert und gleichzeitig zutiefst entsetzt starrte Severus auf die Gestalt, die sich aus dem graublauen Nebel heraus manifestierte. Vor ihnen schwebte ein mächtiger Schwan, mit den nebligen Flügeln schlagend und einen hellen Schrei ausstoßend. Das Tier fixierte die Gargoyles und den Zauberer, und seine Augen glommen grün. Die Erscheinung war ebenso gespenstisch wie betörend schön und von unerreichter Eleganz. Sie erinnerte Severus entfernt an einen Patronus, silbrig blau und von unbeschreiblicher Anmut.

Das ätherische Wesen schwebtedurch den Raum und begann von innen heraus ein sanftes, blaues Licht auszustrahlen. Wieder schrie der Schwan, doch sein Ruf war weich in den Ohren wie Samt auf der Haut, und der Klang verwob sich zu einer überirdisch schönen Musik, die alle in ihren Bann schlug.

Die Anwesenden konnten sich von Anblick und Klang des mythischen Geschöpfs nicht losreissen, doch plötzlich erstarb die Musik, das sanfte blaue Strahlen verlosch, und der Rauch begann zu verblassen. Die Erscheinung schien zu vergehen.

„Bei Merlins Bart, hol sie zurück, Zauberer! Bevor es zu spät ist!" rief Meister Nepomuks Stimme, noch bevor er selbst sich in dem kleinen braungrünen Wirbel, mit dem er erschienen war, manifestierte.

„Ich kann es nicht!" schrie Severus, aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen, zurück. „Es war nur ein Sanitas-Zauber, nichts mehr, und dann begann sie in diesem Licht zu glühen, und ein Netz aus Licht erschien, es hat sie verformt, und dann, dann...", seine Stimme versagte.

Was sollte er sagen?

„Ich wollte sie heilen, habe jedoch stattdessen versehentlich ihre Form verändert, und nun zerfällt die Herrin der Gargoyles zu weniger als Staub, vaporisiert zu einem blauen Nebel."?

Was hatte er nur getan?

* * *

o

_Was habe ich da wieder nur getan? Upps, schon wieder ein Cliffhänger, und diesmal ist es Nuriyya, deren Existenz am seidenen Faden hängt, oder vielmehr am nebligen Wölkchen._

_Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen! _


	24. Die Erzählerin Intro

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, Lucy, Angelus,der Ornithovultus, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**

* * *

**

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! _

_**Textehexe**: Ich bemühe mich, ihn nicht so dappert dastehen zu lassen. Ich habe tatsächlich in diesem Kap, was eigentlich schon fertig war, noch herumgeändert. Still increasing the huntress-factor :o)) Wird noch nicht besser...Severus muss noch ein bisschen zuhören.  
_

_**Abhaya**: Wie schön, dass du auch für Tierschutz bei Monstern bist! Dann können wir fast schon mit Hagrid einen Verein gründen.Und hinsichtlich der Fürstin vermutest du natürlich richtig. Speziell bei Dir muss ich um Verzeihung bitten, dass es wieder einen Cliffhanger gibt, aber er ist diesmal harmlos, nur ein ganz kleiner...:-))_

_Ach ja, eine Chaiselongue ist eine Art Sofa, stimmt._

_**Chromoxid**: Danke für Deine tollen Reviews! Das war sehr ermutigend, und du hast ja (für dieses Kap) auch noch ein paar Aspekte betont, die mir selbst nicht ganz so bewußt waren. Ich habe jetzt doch den alten Titel beibehalten, bin aber immer noch nicht glücklich damit. Aber ich wollte jetzt niemanden mehr weiter auf den Geistesblitz warten lassen, der vielleicht gar nicht kommt. Oder erst Weihnachten.  
_

* * *

**An alle** (auch die Schwarzleser, hinterlaßt doch mal Eure Meinung! -gefällt es Euch noch?): 

Ich spendiere heute Kekse und Tee, es ist schließlich die Zeit der Weihnachtsfeiern. Und die Zeit der Geschichte - auch davon spendiere ich wieder eine...

o

o

**Die Erzählerin (Intro) oder Zwei perfekte Zaubersprüche **

Doch das konnte nicht wahr sein, Menschen und magische Wesen verschwanden nicht so einfach und verpufften im Nichts, hier im Schloss war nicht einmal disaparieren möglich, die Energiedichte der Magie war zu hoch.

Sie musste hier irgendwo sein, ihre Energien waren hier, er spürte sie. Ein Fetzen des bläulichen Nebel driftete auf ihn zu, und es war, als würde ihn der Flügel eines Vogels streifen. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, welches er vor zwei Nächten im Turmzimmer mit ihr geführt hatte. Er hatte sie nach ihrem wahren Gesicht gefragt, und sie hatte geantwortet:

„_Was ist schon das wahre Gesicht eines Menschen, oder was mich betrifft wohl präziser einer Kreatur? Gibt es nur das eine, sag es mir, Du, der Du so lange selbst ein Meister der Täuschung warst? Nein, Severus Snape, was ich Dir zeigte, ist was Voldemort Dich zu schauen wünschte, und auch was Du selbst unterbewusst erwartet hast. Es ist eines meiner Gesichter, und ja, manchmal ist es auch wahr." –_

„Eines meiner Gesichter" hatte sie gesagt. Und er war selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er mit dem Antlitz der Greisin und dem Gesicht der Jägerin schon alles gesehen hatte. Wie hatte er nur so sicher sein können? Es musste mehr geben, offensichtlich gab es mehr.

Und dann bewies Severus, dass er nicht zu Unrecht als einer der scharfsinnigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart galt. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf den immer dünner werdenden Nebel und sprach ruhig und fest:

_„Metamorphosis!"_

Kein Strahl trat diesmal aus der Spitze des Holzes, sondern ein weißer Nebel quoll daraus hervor, und schloss den blauen Nebel ein, der im Raum verteilt war. Schwaden für Schwaden fügte sich wieder zusammen, und der Schwan erstand erneut. Die Form hatte einen Moment Bestand, und Severus wiederholte den Spruch.

_„Metamorphosis."_ Diesmal sprach er leiser, aber bestimmt. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Hartes, Zwingendes.

Der Schwan begann sich zu stecken, der Kopf schwoll an, der Hals verkürzte sich, aus den fedrigen Flügeln formten sich lederartige Schwingen, und schließlich war ein Frauenkörper zu erkennen, weiße Zöpfe formten sich und wanden sich um Kopf und Schultern der greisen Fürstin. Lichtpunkte begannen an verschiedenen Stellen des Körpers wie Blumen auf einer Frühlingswiese hervor zu sprießen. Die Lichter konfluierten und bildeten wieder ein Energienetz, diesmal feiner und zarter als beim ersten Mal. Es glomm konstant anstatt zu pulsieren, ihr Körper wurde zunehmend fassbarer, und schließlich sank er langsam auf die Liege herunter und das Netz verschwand.

Nuriyya wurde von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt, Medeora, die unbemerkt im Raum erschienen war, half ihr sich aufzusetzen und klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken. Der Husten verebbte, und die Fürstin öffnete die Augen.

Interessiert und etwas irritiert betrachtete sie die Umstehenden.

„Was ist hier für ein Auflauf?" fragte sie.

Die Gargoyles und Elfen starrten sie nun gleichfalls verwundert an.

„Äh…" begann Medeora, „erinnerst du dich an nichts?"

„Nein, an nichts Bestimmtes", antwortete Nuriyya, „ich habe geträumt, ziemlich wirr. Der Zauberer kam zurück, und hinter ihm war ein _Hexapedus_, und was für ein Vieh! Er schrie, und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, ich war noch halb im Fels, doch dann rief mich der Rabe, und sein Ruf war dringend, unausweichlich ihm zu folgen. Ich brach den Stein…" Sie hielt inne. Sie hatte Severus erblickt, der halb hinter Lapidis stehend von diesem verdeckt gewesen war.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Du bist zurück, Severus Snape – dann war es…?"

„…kein Traum, nein, Fürstin", vollendete er ihren Satz. Er sank neben ihrem Lager auf die Knie und sagte: „Ich stehe so unendlich tief in Eurer Schuld. Hättet Ihr nicht versucht mich zu retten, wäret Ihr nicht verletzt und all das hier", er machte eine vage Handbewegung in den überfüllten Raum hinein und zu der Chaiselongue, auf der sie lag hin, „wäre nicht notwendig gewesen."

Severus erhob sich und trat nun zu Meister Nepomuk. „Auch Euch muss ich danken. Euer Levitationszauber hat mich gerettet."

„Das hätte er wohl, wenn ich ihn denn ausgesprochen hätte" antwortete der Bergelf lächelnd.

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es war dein eigener, schlichter „Wingardium leviosa", der dich wie eine Rakete nach oben katapultiert hat, Menschenzauberer. Wenn du nur etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen gehabt hättest, und nicht panisch mit deinen Gedanken nach Nuriyya geschrieen hättest, wäre dem dummen Mädchen der Fenstersturz erspart geblieben. Deine Beschwörungen und deine Heilzauber sind so viel mächtiger, als du selbst ahnst, Severus Snape, es wird Zeit, dass du dich selbst erkennst."

Severus schwieg. Auch die Gargoyles ließen keinen Laut hören. Solche langen Reden waren sie von dem kleinen alten Elf nicht gewohnt. Auch dass jemand ihre Herrin als „dummes Mädchen" bezeichnete, war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Selbst die Elfen, die einen hohen Status bei den Gargoyles hatten, wahrten stets einen hohen Respekt der Fürstin gegenüber – nun, von Medeora einmal angesehen. Aber das hatte natürlich seine den Gargoyles bekannten Gründe.

Medeora war es auch, die nun das Schweigen brach, nachdem Meister Nepomuk in seinem kleinen Wirbel verschwunden war.

„Lass mich deine Beine sehen, Nuriyya. Hast Du noch Schmerzen?" Die Angesprochene verneinte, und Medeora schob ihr Gewand bis über die Knie hoch.

„Unfassbar", sagte die kleine Elfe und betrachtete die völlig intakten Gliedmaßen, die kurze Zeit zuvor aus nichts als Steintrümmern bestanden hatte.

Sie sah von Nuriyya zu Severus.

„Du hast eine solch schwere Verletzung nur mit einem Spruch geheilt? Das ist nicht zu glauben. Was ist mit deinem Arm, kannst Du den Bruch auch selbst heilen?"

Mit einem Mal wurde Severus wieder sein verletzter linker Arm bewusst. Er hing in einem sehr merkwürdigen Winkel nach unten und schmerzte plötzlich höllisch.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Selbstheilungen waren problematisch, weil sie die Energieströme im Körper durcheinander brachten. Um zu Heilen benötigte man magische Kraft, die jedoch eine andere Polung aufweisen mußte, als die Kraft des Verletzten. Es war einer der sieben Grundsätze der Arithmantik, dass eine magische Kraftquelle sich nicht selbst beeinflussen sollte. Aus genau diesem Grund waren auch Verwandlungen in Tiere so kompliziert und animagische Fähigkeiten selten. Der Zauberer mußte seine eigene Quelle beeinflussen, was extrem schwierig war.

Medeoras Antwort holte ihn aus seinen magietheoretischen Überlegungen.  
„Nun, Du kennst ja den Mondblüten-Strauch schon. Wir haben vorhin einen für Nuriyya angepflanzt, er dürfte mittlerweile gewachsen sein. Ich werde ihn holen und dann wiederkommen" kündigte die kleine Heilerin an. „Und Du, Nuriyya, wirst die Zwischenzeit nutzen, um Severus hier über die Hintergründe unserer und seiner Bestimmung aufzuklären. Am besten fängst du mit deiner eigenen Geschichte an."

„Die Geschichte der Gargoyles beginnt vor über tausend Jahren, das dauert die ganze Nacht" protestierte die Fürstin.

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit, nicht wahr, Severus?" entgegnete die Elfe freundlich, aber bestimmt, bevor sie in einem bunten Farbwirbel verschwand.

Der Zauberer blickte einen Moment auf die leere Stelle, an der Medeora eben noch gestanden hatte, und sah nun die Fürstin fragend an.

„Ihr müsst nicht erzählen, wenn Ihr nicht wollt" sagte er, und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, weil die Nerven in seinem Handgelenk ausgerechnet jetzt beschlossen hatten, ein Trommelfeuer aus Schmerzreizen loszulassen.

„Oh doch, ich befürchte, ich muss" sagte Nuriyya seufzend. „Einmal kommt der Tag, an dem wir einander blind vertrauen müssen, Severus Snape, und das wird leichter sein, wenn du die Geschichte der Gargoyles verstehst. Die Menschen früherer Jahrhunderte hielten uns für eine Legende. Nun, jede Legende beginnt mit einer Geschichte. Da ich nicht umhin komme, kann ich sie Dir ebenso gut jetzt erzählen."

Die anwesenden Gargoyles ließen sich, als habe eine unsichtbare Stimme sie dazu aufgefordert - auf dem Boden nieder, und sahen ihre Herrin erwartungsvoll an.

Severus sah irritiert zu Lapidis hin.

„Jedes Kind hört gerne die Geschichte seiner Herkunft, dass gilt auch für uns, Zauberer. Nuriyyas Geschichte ist auf ewig verwoben mit der unseres Volkes. Sie ist der Ursprung der Gargoyles", erklärte der Bruder der Fürstin.

„Bedauerlicherweise bindet sie letztlich auch unser Schicksal an das Deine, Magier", ergänzte Martialis, und in seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Anspannung und Ablehnung. Er mochte Severus nicht, dass war offensichtlich, doch dem Slytherin war nicht ersichtlich, woher diese Antipathie rührte. „Du bist der Schlüssel zu unserer Freiheit, wenn es denn überhaupt eine Chance darauf gibt".

„Er ist viel mehr als das, Martialis, und du weißt das!" fiel ihm Nuriyya ins Wort.

„Du bist nicht der Schlüssel, Severus, sondern der Befreier. Erinnerst Du Dich an das, was ich Dir im Amphitheater sagte, als ich Deine Entscheidung für das Licht einforderte?"

Der Slytherin nickte. Jedes einzelne Wort hatte sich in sein Bewusstsein gebrannt.

„Wir haben lange auf dich gewartet, Severus Snape" hatte sie gesagt. „Die alten Prophezeiungen sprechen schon lange davon, dass der Eine kommen wird, der das Blut der alten Völker in sich vereint, der Dunklen Macht die Stirn bietet und das graue Volk von seinem Fluch erlösen wird. Es ist über eintausend Jahre her, dass wir hoffen durften, diesen Einen gefunden zu haben. Doch er hat sich vom Licht abgewandt und ist in die Finsternis gegangen."

Schon damals hatte Severus sich gefragt, wer dieser Eine vor über eintausend Jahren gewesen sein könnte, und wieso um Merlins Willen ausgerechnet er, Severus Snape, dessen Nachfolger sein sollte. Inwiefern er „das Blut der Völker in sich vereinte" war ihm ebenso ein Rätsel. Seine Mutter war eine Muggel gewesen, sein Vater ein Zauberer, aber das allein konnte ihn kaum qualifizieren. Die Snapes waren eine alte reinblütige Dynastie, seine Mutter ein krasser Fehltritt seines Vaters, zumindest in den Augen der Snape-Sippe. Sie hatten den jungen, abtrünnigen Zauberer gezwungen, sich von seiner mehr als nur nicht standesgemäßen Geliebten zu trennen. Von der Schwangerschaft der jungen Frau hatte er nie etwas erfahren. Severus hatte wenig genug über seinen Vater in Erfahrung bringen können, nachdem dessen Familie ihn, den Halbblüter, in Ermangelung eines anderen Erben anerkannt hatte.

Serapis Snape, sein Vater, starb kurze Zeit nach der Trennung von Severus' Mutter unter mysteriösen Umständen. Über seine Mutter wusste er fast ebenso wenig. Sie stammte aus England, ihre Eltern waren noch vor seiner Geburt gestorben. Aus dem wenigen, was seine Mutter Preis gegeben hatte, hatte er geschlossen, dass sie einfache Muggel gewesen waren. Er wusste sicher, dass sie arm gewesen sein mussten.

Severus sah nun ebenfalls sehr gespannt zu Nuriyya, die sich auf der Chaiselongue in eine sitzende Position brachte und die grüne Decke um ihre Schultern zog. Würde sie ihm die Frage nach seiner Herkunft beantworten, die so viele Jahre tief und nach dem Tod beider Eltern unerreichbar im Dunklen gelegen hatte?

Medeora hatte gesagt, dass Nuriyya ihm die Hintergründe seiner Bestimmung eröffnen solle.

Und letztere schickte sich nun an, genau dies zu tun.

Ihr Blick glitt über die vom Fackelschein bläulich beleuchteten Gesichter der Anwesenden, wanderte dann zu Severus' dunklen Augen und verharrte dort einen Augenblick. Die Intensität, mit welcher sie in seine Seele zu schauen trachtete, raubte ihm kurzzeitig den Atem. Was war dieses Undefinierbare, doch deutlich zu Spürende, das ihn mit dieser Frau, dieser Kreatur verband?

Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab, sah ins das prasselnde Kaminfeuer und ihre Augen schienen einen Punkt weit in einer unbekannten Ferne zu betrachteten, den nur sie allein sehen konnte.

Man hätte die berühmte Stechnadel fallen hören können, so still war es Raum, selbst das Feuer im Kamin brannte lautlos, als sie nun mit klarer Stimme zu sprechen begann:

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, jede Legende beginnt mit einer Geschichte. Und dies ist die meine."

* * *

_Wer gespannt auf die Geschichte der Fürstin ist, hinterlasse mir bitte ein Review. Es soll Euer Schaden nicht sein._


	25. Die Legende beginnt

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, Lucy, Angelus, der Ornithovultus, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

-

* * *

- 

**An meine lieben Reviewer:**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Ohne Euch würde das alles nur halb so viel Spaß machen!_

_**Textehexe**: Wie wunderschön, dass es Dir gefällt. Hinsichtlich der Spannung zwischen Severus und Martialis wird sich etwas ändern – von „unterschwellig" ist dann keine Rede mehr. Bin eben keine Meisterin der subtilen Töne.  
_

_**Abhaya**: Ja, ja, Martialis und Severus werden zusammen arbeiten müssen – mal sehen, wann Marty es einsieht._

_Und natürlich ist Severus ein ganz Kluger – daran gab es nie Zweifel, wenn man von ihm selbst einmal absieht…_

_**Chromoxid**: Wenn Dir kalt ist, reicht Lapidis dir sicher gerne noch eine Decke, Nuriyya braucht ja nur die eine…_

-

Für jeden ein Becher mit roter Flüssigkeit, die sich hoffentlich als Rotwein herausstellt, und wenn jetzt jeder ein Kissen hat und auf niemands Schwanz sitzt, kann es ja losgehen.

**

* * *

**

****

**Die Legende beginnt**

-

„England, wir schreiben das Jahr 822 anno domini:

Jedes Jahr von neuem, so lange ich mich erinnern kann, verfluchte meine Mutter, eine talentierte Hebamme und begnadete Kräuterkundige, das Samhainfest, an dem sie mich von einem jungen Druidenpriester empfangen hatte.

Wie eine Missgeburt stach ich – zierlich und dunkel wie eine Krähe – aus der Schar ihrer großen, schlanken rotblonden Töchter hervor. So viel ich auch arbeitete, so geschickt ich mich auch anstellte, stets blieb ich ein Fremdkörper in ihrer heilen angelsächsischen Welt. Ich sah aus wie ein Wechselbalg des Alten Volkes, und auch wenn sie die Natur und ihre Heilkräfte kannte und schätzte, so lehnte meine Mutter doch jede Verbindung zu den Unsichtbaren ab. Es schadete ihrem Gewerbe."

Severus fiel der Fürstin ins Wort.

„Fürstin" sagte er, „verzeiht die Unterbrechung und meine Verwirrung, aber Ihr wart ein Mensch, ein Mädchen? Vor mehr als elf Jahrhunderten?"

Severus war in hohem Maße irritiert: Zwar hatte er, als Nuriyya ihre Erzählung begann, die Angabe 822 anno domini wortlos hingenommen, doch nun erst wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass sie die Geschichte eines Menschen erzählte. Über tausend Jahre alte Kreaturen waren in der magischen Welt zwar nicht alltäglich, aber doch bekannt. Doch sie war nicht als Kreatur, als Gargoyle geboren oder geschaffen worden. Sie war menschlich gewesen. Vor mehr als 1000 Jahren!

Ihm schauderte. Als sie im Amphitheater zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Gargoyles seit mehr als 1000 Jahren auf ihn gewartet hatten, hatte er dies auf das Volk der Gargoyles bezogen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie selbst, Nuriyya, über 1000 Jahre alt war, traf ihn wie eine eiskalte Dusche.

Er sah sich um: Wie viele Jahre Geschichte waren in diesem Raum versammelt?

Sein Blick flackerte zu der Herrin der versammelten Kreaturen hinüber, die mit entspannter Miene und dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf den Lippen seinen Blick erwiderte. Es war so unfassbar, für einen Menschen ist es ein unvorstellbar langer Zeitraum.

„Ja, Severus Snape, ich war ein Mensch. Und ich habe trotz der Jahrhunderte als Gargoyle nicht vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt." Die Fürstin lächelte, und es lag ein Hauch von Melancholie über ihrem Gesicht, als sie fortfuhr:

„Von klein auf träumte ich vom Fliegen. Im Frühjahr und im Herbst sah ich mit sehnsüchtigem Blick den Gänsen nach, wenn sie hoch über dem Land zu ihren Brutplätzen und später im Jahr zum Überwintern in den Süden zogen.

Im Frühjahr meines 13. Jahres waren die Zugvögel ausgeblieben. Niemand kannte eine Erklärung für dieses Phänomen, keiner hatte je von einem solchen Ereignis gehört. Die Vögel hatten stets zu den Boten des Wechsels der Jahreszeiten gehört.

Ich trauerte. Ich verstand nicht, warum meine gefiederten Freunde mich im Stich gelassen hatten, und ihr lautes Rufen und der vertraute Anblick ihrer Formationen am Himmel fehlten mir. Es gab wohl kein zweites Mädchen in England, dem die Abwesenheit der Vögel so schmerzlich bewusst war.

Es war bereits Oktober, und das morgendliche Raureif piekste an meinen nackten Füßen, als sich die Ereignisse überschlugen. Der Tag begann ohne Besonderheiten. Meine Mutter hatte mich zum Feuerholzklauben in den Wald geschickt, und ich beeilte mich den Reisigkorb auf meinem Rücken mit Ästen und Zweigen zu füllen, denn ich fror in meinem Leinenkleid. Meinen wollenen Umhang hatte ich in der morgendlichen Hast liegen lassen, was ich nun bereits bereute. Doch ohne gefüllten Korb durfte ich mich zuhause nicht wieder blicken lassen, wollte ich nicht wieder eine Standpauke kassieren. Mein Korb war bereits zur Hälfte mit Ästen gefüllt, als ich plötzlich den heiseren Schrei einer Wildgans vernahm.

Es waren nur wenige Schritte zum Waldrand, und ich ließ den Korb von meinen Schultern gleiten und rannte los. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, ich wollte den grauen Vogel wenigstens einmal sehen, bevor er in den fernen, unbekannten Süden entschwand.

Ich lief so schnell mich meine dünnen Beine trugen und schlüpfte durch die Büsche am Rand des Gehölzes. Ich sah zum Himmel hinauf und dort kreiste sie:

Ein grauer Vogel, den Hals nach vorne gereckt, die breiten Flügel ausgestreckt auf dem Wind dahin gleitend.

Sehnsüchtig sah ich zu dem im Aufwind tanzenden Körper hinauf. Fasziniert verfolgte ich ihren Tanz mit den Winden. Plötzlich surrte ein schmaler Gegenstand durch die Luft auf den schlanken grauen Körper zu. Als der Pfeil die Gans traf, stieß sie einen lauten Schrei aus und fiel dann wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Ich meinte den Aufprall körperlich zu spüren, das Splittern der zarten Röhrenknochen, und ich begann zu laufen. Ich musste dorthin, wo das Tier zu Boden gestürzt sein musste. Ich rannte so schnell wie nie zuvor, den Blick suchend weit nach vorn gerichtet.

Die Unregelmäßigkeit im Gras vor mich bemerkte ich erst, als es bereits zu spät war.

Meine Füße brachen durch das dünne, mit Gras bedeckte Reisig und ich stürzte in die Wolfsfalle.

Mein Knöchel splitterte beim Aufprall und ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Oberkörper.

Einer der in der Falle senkrecht angebrachten angespitzten Holzpfähle hatte meine rechte Schulter durchbohrt. Es wurde schwarz um mich.

Als ich erwachte, hatte sich meine Lage nicht verbessert, im Gegenteil: Ich hing auf dem schmalen Pfahl, mein Körper war mittlerweile taub und kalt, mit Ausnahme des heißen, schmerzenden Bereichs in meiner Schulter. Wenn ich überleben wollte, musste ich mich befreien, und zwar schnell. Ich war jung und wollte leben. Ich versuchte meine Beine unter meinen Körper zu ziehen, um mich abzustützen. Der stechende Schmerz in meinem Knöchel erinnerte mich an den Sturz.

Dennoch – ich musste es schaffen, sonst würde die kalte Nacht meinen Tod bedeuten. Ich zerrte verzweifelt an dem harten Schaft und konnte schließlich mein unverletztes Bein unter meinen Körper bringen. Ich atmete tief durch und sammelte mich, alle Konzentration auf ein Ziel gerichtet.

Nicht weit entfernt heulte ein Wolf. Aus irgendeinem Grund gab der vertraute Ruf des wilden Tieres mir zusätzliche Kraft. Ich zog mit all meiner Kraft.

Ein hässliches Knacken durchbrach die Stille, und ich hatte es geschafft – der Pfahl war abgebrochen. Sein spitzes Ende ragte hinten aus meiner Schulter, das dickere zersplitterte Ende stak vorne unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins aus meiner Haut. Ich sank auf die Erde. Am Boden fanden meine Finger eine klebrige, kalte, fast geronnene Masse. Blut. Ich hatte viel davon verloren. Mein Kreislauf flatterte. Ich wusste, ich hatte keine Chance, die steile Wand des Erdlochs hinauf zu klettern, nicht mit diesen Verletzungen.

Am oberen Rand der Grube hörte ich ein Scharren und ein Schnüffeln. Dann tauchten die gelben Augen des Wolfes über mir auf, dessen Heulen ich kurz davor vernommen hatte.

„Willst du mich holen, Meister Isegrim?" flüsterte ich. „Diese Falle war für dich bestimmt, weißt du das?"

Der Wolf legte sich nieder und jaulte. Gegen die inzwischen heraufgezogene Dämmerung konnte ich seine Umrisse erkennen. Es war ein großer Schatten, der eines imposanten Tieres.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend suchte ich den Blick des gelben Augenpaares und flehte leise:

„Hilf mir, Wolf. Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass diese schrecklichen Gruben verschwinden. Ich verspreche es Dir. Bitte, hol Hilfe!"

War ich nur naiv oder bereits im Fieberwahn, dieses wilde Geschöpf um meine Rettung anzuflehen?

Die gelben Punkte verschwanden, nachdem das Tier mich noch einen Moment lang fixiert hatte. Hatte es mich verstanden? Ich wartete. Lange Zeit geschah nichts.

Ich wusste, dass es wenig Sinn hatte zu hoffen, aber welche andere Wahl hatte ich noch?

Meine Familie würde nicht nach mir suchen, ich war so manche Nacht schon ausgeblieben, weil mich ein Unwetter überrascht hatte oder ich träumend Weg und Pfad verloren hatte. Von einem Unwetter war keine Spur zu sehen, die Sterne funkelten jetzt hell und klar am Firmament. Es würde noch kälter werden. Ich wartete weiter. Stunden vergingen. Ich fror erbärmlich. Das Brennen in meiner Schulter wurde stärker, die Wunde entzündete sich. Meine Stirn und Wangen glühten. Bald würde das Wundfieber Schüttelfrost über meinen Körper jagen und mich gleichzeitig von innen heraus verbrennen. Irgendwann hatte ich keine Hoffnung mehr und nur noch wenig Angst.

Doch dann geschah es: Ich hörte sie bevor ich sie sah. Ein leises Summen sanfter Stimmen, eine uralte Weise, und kleine Lichtpunkte tauchten am Rande des Erdlochs auf.

Aus den Lichtpunkten wurden Laternen mit blauen Flammen, kleine Gestalten in dunklen Kutten huschten an den Wänden der Grube hinunter und umringten mich. Sie betrachteten mich und fällten ihr Urteil, als sie den Glauben und die Freude auf meinem Gesicht sahen. Das Alte Volk hatte mich gefunden. Endlich durfte ich nach hause."

Das Alte Volk?" brach es aus erstaunt Severus hervor. „Dann gibt es sie wirklich, die dunklen Elfen der keltischen Mythologie?"

„Oh ja, es gibt sie", antwortete die Fürstin. „Sie holten mich und pflegten mich gesund und nahmen mich bei sich auf, als eine der ihren."

„Trägst du ihr Blut?" wollte der Tränkemeister wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht" seufzte die Herrin der Gargoyles, „sicher zu weniger als der Hälfte, denn mein Vater war kein reiner Elf, sonst hätte meine Mutter sich niemals mit ihm eingelassen. Oder zumindest sah man es ihm nicht an. Ich habe es nie wirklich erfahren", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Manche Dinge sind im Dunkel der Vergangenheit verschüttet, und bleiben es für immer, mein Kind" warf Medeora ein, die in diesem Moment in einem bunten Wirbel aus Blättern und Sand in der Tür auftauchte.

In ihrer Hand hielt sie zwei frisch gepflückte Blüten des Mondblüten-Strauchs, in deren geschlossenen Kelchen bereits ein helles Leuchten zu sehen war.

„Verzeiht mir die Unterbrechung" sagte die Heilerin zu den Anwesenden, „aber wir müssen den gebrochenen Arm unseres geschätzten Zauberers richten. Zwar heilt er zertrümmerte Gliedmaßen mit nur einem Spruch, und bringt dabei noch manch Verborgenes ans Licht, doch für seinen eigenen Arm hat er keinen hilfreichen Zauber."

„Es ist nicht gut, Wunden an sich selbst zu heilen", sagte Severus zu seiner Verteidigung. „Es bringt die Energieströme durcheinander."

„Das weiß ich doch", entgegnete Medeora freundlich, „deswegen habe ich dir auch ein paar hübsche Funken mitgebracht, die wie du weißt, ein bisschen brennen, aber eine zuverlässige Wirkung besitzen. Kein Menschenhokuspokus, sondern reine Erdmagie." Die Elfe grinse und zeigte dabei ihre perfekten, breiten Zahnreihen.

Während Severus mit leichtem Schaudern an den heftigen Schmerz, das Brennen und Glühen der ersten Heilung mit den elfischen Funken dachte, fragte er sich gleichzeitig, wie viel Zähne wohl solch ein Elfengebiss enthielt. Medeoras Grinsen reichte buchstäblich von einem ihrer spitzen Ohren zum anderen. Doch es war kein höhnisches, schadenfrohes, sondern ein freundliches Grinsen, das zudem das Knittern zahlloser Lachfältchen in ihrem braunen Gesicht bewirkte.

Severus fügte sich ergeben seufzend in das Unvermeidliche.

„Lass es uns hinter mich bringen, je schneller, desto besser", sagte er zu der Bergelfe.

„Wenn du ihn festhalten würdest, Martialis?" wandte sich Medeora an den großen Gargoyle.

„Danke, das wird nicht nötig sein", beeilte sich Severus zu sagen.

‚Ausgerechnet den musste sie fragen', dachte er zynisch.

„Das tue ich doch gerne" sagte Martialis und war mit zwei großen Schritten bei dem Zauberer und presste ihm den verletzten linken Arm an den Körper.

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin schrie auf vor Schmerz.

„Oh, das muss der falsche Arm gewesen sein", sagte der Gargoyle, „verzeiht mir, Magier." Sein Grinsen war nicht ganz so breit wie das Medeoras, doch auch er entblößte ein wirklich beeindruckend perfektes Gebiss mit Eckzähnen, die der Größe solcher eines Sibirischen Tigers in nichts nachstanden. Auf seinem Gesicht entstanden keine Lachfältchen, es blieb ausdruckslos und glatt.

Die Elfe warf Martialis einen tadelnden Blick zu, huschte jedoch flink herbei und befreite zwei der hellen Funken aus den sich inzwischen langsam öffnenden Mondblüten. Sie ließ die silbrig schimmernden Lichter über ihre kurzen braunen Finger tanzen und setzte sie dann behutsam auf Severus Handgelenk ab.

Sofort setzte der schon bekannte brennende Schmerz ein, und die feinen Knochen in Severus Handwurzel schienen zu schmelzen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich ruhig. Ihm blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, da Martialis ihn mit stählernem Griff gepackt hielt.

Medeora wiederholte den Vorgang mit der zweiten Blüte, und diesmal ließ sie den Funken auf Severus Ellbogen frei. Das Lichtlein bahnte sich den Weg unter Haut und Fleisch des Zauberers, und entfaltete dort seine heilende Wirkung. Nach einer kleinen Weile ließ der Schmerz so schnell und unvermittelt nach, wie er begonnen hatte. Medeora untersuchte den frisch verheilten Arm und nickte zufrieden.

„Du solltest ihn noch ein paar Stunden schonen, Severus, aber er ist fast wie neu" konstatierte sie fröhlich.

Der Angesprochene nickte stumm, auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen.

„Du kannst ihn jetzt loslassen, Martialis", sagte die Elfe sehr bestimmt zu dem Gargoyle, der den Zauberer immer noch unerbittlich wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen hielt.

Fast bedauernd lockerte der Gargoyle seinen Griff und gab Severus schließlich ganz frei.

Der Slytherin atmete tief durch. Auf seinem rechten Arm zeichneten sich über dem Dunklen Mal in tiefem Blau die Abdrücke von Martialis' Klauen ab. Hoffentlich würde ihn der Gargoyle nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit „versehentlich" erschlagen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau trat ein. Auch sie war eine Gargoyle, aber im Gegensatz zu den männlichen Kreaturen wirkten sie fast menschlich, eine grazile, alabasterfarbene Schönheit. Ihre Klauen und Schwingen sowie die weißen Fangzähne fielen kaum auf. Sie trug ein schlichtes wollenes Gewand und ein Tablett mit silbernen Kelchen. Mit diesem Tablett ging sie nun von einem zum anderen, und jeder nahm sich einen Becher herunter. Die Trinkgefäße waren mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt, und Severus hoffte inständig, dass es Rotwein war. Als die Schöne ihm das Tablett reichte, sagte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln:

„Ihr nehmt besser das größere der zwei Kristallgläser, Herr Zauberer, in dem kleinen ist Pflanzensaft für die ehrenwerte Heilerin, doch Euer Glas enthält Wein."

Damit hatte sich die Frage nach der roten Flüssigkeit in den Silberkelchen der Anderen geklärt.

Die Gargoylin verschwand, nachdem das Tablett geleert war, und Nuriyya erhob ihr Gefäß, welches ebenfalls aus Silber war, und prostete ihrer Zuhörerschar zu.

„Auf das Schicksal, welches den Sohn des Hauses Slytherin zu uns geführt hat."

„Auf das Schicksal" antwortete es vielstimmig. Selbst Martialis hatte in den Trinkspruch mit eingestimmt.

„Auf Deinen Erfolg, Severus Snape", fügte die Fürstin hinzu, und stieß ihren Becher mit der viskösen Flüssigkeit sanft gegen das Rotweinglas des verblüfften Zauberers.

„Ich danke Euch" antworte er förmlich.

Die Gargoyles tranken, Severus jedoch prostete zunächst stumm der kleinen Elfe zu, die bei dem Anblick der trinkenden Gargoyles angeekelt ihr Gesicht verzog, doch dann mit den Schultern zuckte und ihren Pflanzensaft mit Verve hinunter kippte. Er schien ihr zu munden, denn sie lächelte versöhnt, als sie ihr Glas absetzte. Der Tränkemeister nippte vorsichtlich an seinem Wein und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es sich um einen nicht gerade spektakulären, doch sehr akzeptablen trockenen Burgunder handelte.

Als er aufsah, stellte er fest, dass Nuriyya ihn offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über ihren Kelch hinweg beobachtet hatte. Er erlaubte sich für einen Moment in dem beim Feuerschein des Kamins funkelnden Grün ihrer Augen zu versinken. Sie erinnerten ihn an ein anderes Augenpaar, doch als er versuchte das dazugehörige Gesicht mit seinen Gedanken einzufangen, erschien immer wieder das weiße Antlitz der Jägerin vor seinem inneren Auge.

Erst ein lautes Räuspern schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ähm-hm, wenn Ihr fertig seid, einander anzustarren könnten wir vielleicht die Fortsetzung Deiner Geschichte hören, Nuriyya", sagte Medeora, und ihre Stimme hatte einen amüsierten Unterton. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, endet sie nicht im Reich des Alten Volkes."

Nuriyya, die im ersten Moment etwas schuldbewusst und wie ertappt ausgesehen hatte, fasste sich blitzschnell, kontrollierte emsig den Sitz den Decke um ihre Schultern, zog sie etwas fester und fuhr dann mit ihrer Erzählung fort.

Der Hauch Röte, der auf ihren Wangen zu liegen schien, konnte sowohl vom Widerschein des Feuers als auch von der Wirkung ihres Getränks stammen, doch Severus hatte plötzlich eine vage Ahnung, dass auch eine andere Ursache in Betracht kam. Im nächsten Moment schon lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab. Sie war ein mächtiges magisches Geschöpf und über tausend Jahre alt. Wie konnte sie ihn so ansehen? Seine innere Stimme rief ihn zur Besinnung. Wie konnte er nur solche Gedanken hegen? Das war absurd. Er musste sich getäuscht haben. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er im nächsten Moment bei diesem Gedanken ein gewisses Bedauern verspürte. Er horchte in sich hinein. Was empfand er beim Gedanken an die Fürstin? Hegte er Hoffnungen, er könne in ihren Augen mehr sein als ein Werkzeug, um ihr Volk zu befreien? Sie hatte Generationen von Zauberern aufwachsen, groß werden und sterben sehen. Hatte sie nicht auch Malfoys Ahnenreihe erwähnt? Wie kam er nur auf den Gedanken, dass sie ein Interesse an seiner Person haben könnte, das über seine „Bestimmung" hinaus ging? Und doch – sie hatte ihn „gehört", gespürt, als er verletzt vom Himmel stürzend um Hilfe gerufen hatte. Stimmte die Vermutung Meister Nepomuks, dass er unterbewusst nach ihr gerufen hatte? Gab es eine tiefere Verbindung zwischen ihm und der Herrin der Gargoyles?

Er betrachtete sie, sah ihre blaue Haut mit den feinen, weißen Marmorierungen, die krallenartigen Hände, die kunstvoll geflochtenen, im Licht des Kaminfeuers leicht rötlich schimmernden Haare, von denen er wusste, dass sie das Weiß des Winters trugen. Sie wirkte wie eine edle Statue, dennoch war es die Plastik einer jahrhunderte alten Kreatur. Ihre Augen jedoch, von irisierendem Glanz und funkelndem Grün, waren so alterslos wie ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Wenn er in ihre Augen sah, erblickte er nicht die würdige Fürstin, sondern er nahm die Nähe der hungrigen Jägerin wahr.

Beim Gedanken an das Rot ihrer Lippen, ihren Duft, machte sich ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seinem Bauch bemerkbar, ein flatteriges Gefühl, das gleichzeitig fremd und vertraut wirkte. Bei Merlin, sie war doch ein Fabelwesen, beinahe ein Monster! Hastig verdrängte er den beängstigenden Gedanken und das flaue Gefühl, und schob beides auf den Burgunder, der ihm zu Kopf stieg, immerhin hatte er seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen.

‚Hirngespinste, überreizte Fantasie, nichts weiter', schalt er sich selbst.

„Beim Alten Volk begann die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens" holte ihn Nuriyyas Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück, nur um ihn sogleich wieder über zehn Jahrhunderte in die Vergangenheit zu entführen.

„Ich wurde Teil einer Familie mit fünf Kindern. Obwohl ich mich von ihnen äußerlich soviel mehr unterschied als von meinen Schwestern in meiner früheren Familie, gehörte ich hier dazu, wurde angenommen und geliebt. Ich ging mit ihnen zur Schule, lernte ihre Wissenschaft, ihre Geschichte, ihre Sagen und ihre Musik kennen. Auch den Gebrauch der Magie, der Erdenkraft lernte ich kennen, und obgleich meine natürliche Begabung wohl unter Durchschnitt lag, halfen mir Fleiß, Disziplin und die Unterstützung der anderen, mit dem Stoff zu Recht zu kommen.

Ich wurde ein Mitglied des Alten Volkes, feierte die Feste mit meiner Familie und meinen Freunden, bepflanzte die Höhlen und sammelte das Essen, teilte Arbeit und Freuden. Nie war ich glücklicher als in diesen Tagen. Meine überirdische Familie hatte ich längst vergessen.

Die Jahre vergingen und ich wuchs heran. Eines Tages rief mich der Lehrer nach dem Unterricht zu sich, und sagte mir, dass es Zeit werde, mich für eine Ausbildung und einen Beruf zu entscheiden. Da Musik und Mythen mich stets erfreut hatten, und ich keine Neigung zum Heilen oder zum Gemüseanbau, noch zu Handel und Handwerk hatte, entschied ich mich für den Weg der Priesterin.

Mein alter Lehrer hielt mir eine lange Rede über Berufung und Moral, die ich zwar hörte, deren Sinn und Inhalt mir jedoch erst viel später bewusst wurden. Soviel jedoch erreichte er, dass ich zwar als Novizin in ein Kloster eintreten würde, jedoch kein Gelübde ablegen sollte und mir einen Weg als Bardin offen hielt. Ich würde somit noch drei weitere Sommer und Winter Zeit bekommen, und mich danach endgültig entscheiden.

Mit großer Wehmut, aber doch auch voller Vorfreude nahm ich, als ich das 17. Jahr vollendet hatte, Abschied von den Meinen und wanderte durch die weißen Birkenwälder Albions, am tiefen See der Neiriden entlang und über die nebligen Pfade der Chimärenberge zum „Kloster der reinen Frauen der leuchtenden Quelle".

Unterwegs traf ich zwei weitere angehende Novizinnen, die aus anderen Sippen des Alten Volkes stammten. Die eine kam aus einer Siedlung in der Nähe des Meeres, die andere aus einem Bergmassiv im Süden der großen Insel. Es war eine wunderschöne Reise, auf der Staunen, Lernen, Lachen und Gesang kein Ende zu finden schienen. Als wir das Kloster ereichten, waren wir Freundinnen geworden.

Im Kloster angekommen, nahmen uns die Nonnen herzlich auf, und meine Ausbildung begann."

„Dann sind all die Legenden um das Zauberwerk des Alten Volkes wahr?"

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit gebannt zugehört, er konnte Nuriyyas Geschichte kaum glauben. Ihre abenteuerliche Rettung aus der Wolfsfalle war schon ungewöhnlich, aber doch glaubhaft gewesen, doch nun widersprach ihre Schilderung dem Wissen der modernen Zauberei. Nach der Lehrmeinung war das Alte Volk längst ausgestorben, und auch vor 1000 Jahren hatten sie keine Hochkultur mit einer religiösen Klasse gehabt, sondern waren ein friedliches, magisch nur unterdurchschnittlich begabtes Erdvölkchen gewesen, ohne politische oder wirtschaftliche Bedeutung. All die Geschichten über mächtige Könige, weit verzweigte Handelslinien, ungeahnte Schätze und zauberkundige Elfenpriester gehörten ins Reich der Legenden.

Nuriyya nickte.

„Die Lehrmeinung der magischen Gemeinschaft der Zauberer war den Elfen wohlbekannt", erläuterte Lapidis. „Der Rat des Alten Volkes entschied, es dabei zu belassen. Angesichts des Drangs der Menschen, alle Geschöpfe auszubeuten, wurde es für klüger befunden, Euch in dem Irrglauben über unsere Unbedeutsamkeit und Harmlosigkeit zu belassen."

Kaskaden von Gedanken und Schlussfolgerungen schossen durch Severus Hirn. Es gab sie nicht nur wirklich, das Alte Volk, sie waren zauberkundig und machtvoll, eine unbekannte Größe im Spiel um Macht und Verrat, im Kampf um Gut und Böse, Licht und Schatten. Wie würden sie sich stellen?

Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schock: Albus hatte es gewusst, von Anfang an. Er kannte Medeora, und hatte sie als eine Freundin bezeichnet, Medeora wiederum kannte die Fürstin und die Gargoyles, schien ihre enge Vertraute zu sein. All das, was ihn hier überrollte, war dem alten Fuchs lange bekannt. Das Alte Volk war demnach zumindest keine Bedrohung für die helle Seite, sonst hätte er im Orden etwas darüber erfahren. Andererseits – er war im Orden, und hatte nichts von Lupins Bruder gewusst. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass Albus auch Muggel in die Arbeit des Ordens integrierte.

„Die Legenden über die große Macht und die Zauberkräfte der Priester des Alten Volkes? Sind auch sie wahr?" begehrte Severus zu erfahren.

Nuriyya nickte ernsthaft. „Oh ja, Severus, und auch mich haben diese Kräfte fasziniert. Und so trat ich als Novizin in das Kloster ein. Das muss im Jahre –hilf mir mal, Medeora – 827?- gewesen sein."

„Es war 826, meine Liebe" korrigierte sie Medeora.

Severus' Kopf fuhr herum zu der Heilerin. „Du warst auch dabei, damals?" fragte er entgeistert.

„Du hast es doch gerade gehört, Severus" antwortete die kleine Elfe amüsiert. „Auf dem Weg zum Kloster traf Nuriyya zwei weitere Novizinnen. Eine kam vom Meer und die andere aus den Bergen." Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, und Severus zählte eins und eins zusammen, doch so mühsam, als weigere sich sein Geist, das Unwahrscheinliche zu erkennen.

„Du warst die Andere?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang heiser.

„Yep", grinste die Elfe.

Severus massierte mit den Fingerspitzen seine auf einmal schmerzenden Schläfen.

„Ihr seid beide Priesterinnen des Alten Volkes?" fragte er.

Die Bergelfe und die Fürstin tauschten einen viel sagenden Blick.

„Nun ja", antwortete Medeora zögernd, „sagen wir mal so: Die Fähigkeiten hierzu haben wir beide erworben. Doch während Nuriyya eine disziplinierte Schülerin und folgsame Novizin war, hatte ich ein paar Unstimmigkeiten mit der Äbtissin."

„Sie war renitent", sagte die Fürstin und kicherte dabei wie ein Backfisch.

„Meine Enkelin hatte ihre ganz eigenen Ideen" sagte Meister Nepomuk, der sich nur einen Wimpernschlag vorher in einem kleinen Wirbel manifestiert hatte und sich lächelnd ein Blatt aus den Haaren zupfte. „Eines Tages kam ein Brief von der Klosterleitung, in welchem man mir mitteilte, dass Medeora noch nicht die geistliche Reife und innere Sittsamkeit erkennen ließe, die für die Würde einer Priesterin unerlässlich sei. Auch sei nicht absehbar, wann und ob sie diese Tugenden entwickeln würde. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie abzuholen." Er seufzte.

„Sie hat mir auch hinterher jede Menge Ärger verursacht."

„Nun, das ist zweifellos wahr" unterbrach Medeora den alten Bergelfen, „aber es ist eine andere Geschichte, die an einem anderen Tage erzählt werden soll. Severus muss zunächst mehr über Nuriyya und die Gargoyles erfahren, bevor wir ihm helfen, Licht in seine eigene Familiengeschichte zu bringen."

* * *

- 

_Ja, ihr Lieben, und bis es soweit ist, empfehle ich Euch den „Wolf auf der Hintertreppe", um das Warten unterhaltsam zu gestalten._

_Ich wünsche Euch allen morgen einen schönen Heiligen Abend, mögen sich Eure Wünsche erfüllen und Euch glücklich machen!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure Slytherene_


	26. Die Priesterin

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, Lucy, Angelus, der Ornithovultus, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**

* * *

**

**_An meine lieben Reviewer:_**

_Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Ohne Euch würde das alles nur halb so viel Spaß machen!_

**_Abhaya_**_: Nein, Sevie steht nicht auf ältere Frauen –zumindest nicht, wenn sie alt aussehen. _

**_Chromoxid_**_: Wie du bereits weißt, ist Severus durchaus zu solchen Erkenntnissen fähig. Er hat ja schon viel lernen müssen… _

**_Alge28:_**_ Welcome on board. _

**_Ewjena:_**_ Zu viele Zufälle für eine Fiction? Oh, es ist nur überbordende Fantasie und macht viel Spaß beim Schreiben. Es hat nicht den Zweck, mit professionellen Arbeiten zu konkurrieren. Je bunter, desto besser. Ich hatte ja bereits im Vorspann gewarnt: Haarsträubende Abenteuer._

_Und so schnell geht es ja nun nicht mit dem Vertrauen fassen: Erst einmal sind da immer noch Unsicherheiten, und dann hat es ja MONATE gedauert, die Geschichte zu schreiben :o)) _

_Oh, last not least: Vielen Dank, dass du so fleißig reviewt hast. Das ist sehr nett von Dir als „Nachzügler". _

_**Reditus mortis:** Über den Wolf auf den Raben gekommen… das nenne ich Aufstieg. Schön, dass du dabei bist! _

_S _

_S _

_S _

_Okay Mädels, ich habe Euch ja lange genug warten lassen, hoffentlich wisst Ihr überhaupt noch, worum es in dieser Geschichte geht. Wer den Anschluss verloren hat, kann bei Kap. 23 prima einsteigen, ansonsten endete das letzte Kapitel so: _

„Nun, das ist zweifellos wahr" unterbrach Medeora den alten Bergelfen, „aber es ist eine andere Geschichte, die an einem anderen Tage erzählt werden soll. Severus muss zunächst mehr über Nuriyya und die Gargoyles erfahren, bevor wir ihm helfen, Licht in seine eigene Familiengeschichte zu bringen."

_So, und nun lasst Euch von Nuriyya in die Welt der Priesterinnen des Alten Volkes entführen. Severus ist schon da…._

* * *

**  
Die Priesterin**

„Nachdem Medeora das Kloster verlassen hatte, blieb ich alleine unter den Novizinnen. Die Freundin nicht mehr um mich zu haben, war zu anfangs traurig und ich fühlte mich einsam. Medeoras Späße und ihr Lachen fehlten mirIch muss jedoch zugeben, dass ich mich ohne sie besser und ernsthafter auf mein Priesterinnenamt vorbereiten konnte", setzte die Fürstin ihre Erzählung fort.

Severus' Einwand vorausahnend fügte sie hinzu: „Ja, es stimmt, zur Bardin hatte ich mich ausbilden lassen wollen, aber schon nach einem halben Jahr war mir klar geworden, dass mein Weg der Weg der Demut und der Hingabe an die große Göttin sein würde.

Mit Fleiß und Disziplin gelang es mir, den Anforderungen zunehmend gerecht zu werden, und in meinem dritten Jahr nahm mich die Hohe Priesterin als ihre Dienerin in das „Innere Haus" auf. Dies war ein großer Vertrauensbeweis, denn normalerweise wurden dort nur Frauen mit vollständigem Gelübde aufgenommen. Zudem war ich keine Geborene vom Alten Volk, und die Äbtissin, die die Organisation und die Weltlichen Dinge des Klosters regelte, hatte sich gegen meine Berufung ausgesprochen.

Ich war sehr stolz, dass die Hohe Priesterin mich trotzdem erwählt hatte. Ich arbeitete hart, und meine magischen Fähigkeiten entwickelten sich viel versprechend. Außerdem hatte ich eine gewisse Gabe zu sehen."

„Ihr habt magische Fähigkeiten entwickelt", unterbrach Severus die Fürstin. „Aber Ihr ward weder Zauberin noch Elfe, und ein so spätes Auftreten ist…sehr ungewöhnlich."

„In Deiner Welt, Menschenmagier, mag das so sein", wies Martialis den Tränkemeister kühl und ungebeteten zurecht, „in der Unseren gelten andere, viel ältere Gesetze."

„Die Gesetze der Magie zeigen sich bei unseren Völkern unterschiedlich, dies ist wahr, mein guter Martialis", wandte Meister Nepomuk nun ein, „aber unsere Kräfte entstammen der gleichen Natur, und sie sind alle ohne Alter, sie waren, sind und werden immer sein. Es gibt hier keine bessere oder würdigere Magie, sondern stets nur zum Licht oder zur Finsternis gewandte, bei unseren beiden Völkern."

Niemandem im Raum war die Rüge entgangen, die die Worte des alten Bergelfen für den kriegerischen Gargoyle enthielten. Die Spannung zwischen Severus und Martialis war fast mit Händen zu greifen.

Der Gargoyle knurrte leise.

„Ein bisschen mehr Sanftmut könnte Dir nicht schaden, Bruder", legte Lapidis nach.

„Jetzt ist _es _aber gut, Ihr zwei", fiel Medeora ein, „Ihr solltet beide öfter einmal erst denken, und dann erst den bezahnten Rachen aufreißen, und jetzt will ich hören, was mit unserer Jungpriesterin geschah." Der Tonfall der kleinen Elfe war abschließend.

Nuriyya räusperte sich. Erneut füllte ihre klare Stimme den Raum und die Zuhörer ließen sich wieder in den Bann ihrer Geschichte ziehen:

„Irgendwann beherrschte ich die Elemente. Feuer und Wind gehorchten mir willig, auch das Wasser folgte schließlich zögernd meinen Weisungen, nur die Magie der Erde blieb mir verschlossen. Auch das Heilen wollte mir kaum gelingen. Doch die Gabe des Sehens war eine seltene, und wog meine Mängel in den Augen der Hohen Frau auf.

Ich wurde in die Zeremonien eingeführt, und die Aufgaben, die man mir zuwies, wurden stetig größer. Ich liebte die Ruhe der Gebete und Meditationen, doch meine wilde Freude an der Macht über die Elemente verbarg ich. Ich wollte wahrhaftig sein, doch ich fürchtete, wenn die Hohe Priesterin meine wilde Seite entdeckte, würde sie mich vielleicht nicht zur Weihe zulassen.

Diese Befürchtung war sicher berechtigt, und mein Mangel an Geduld sollte mir zum Verhängnis werden."

Die Fürstin seufzte. Sie suchte den Blick des dunklen Zauberers, ihre Augen versanken für einen Moment in den seinen, und sie schien zu wissen, dass auch ihn einst seine Ungeduld und sein Machthunger ins Verderben geführt hatten. Dann verlor sich ihr Blick wieder in der Ferne, und sie erzählte weiter:

„Tief im Inneren ahnte ich, dass ich noch nicht so weit war. Doch ich konnte es nicht erwarten, mein weißes Novizinnengewand mit dem Königsblauen der Geweihten Frauen zu tauschen. Ich redete mir also ein, dass die Feuer und Stürme, die in meinem Inneren lauerten, je mehr ich sie im Äußeren beherrschte, beruhigt seien. Und so ging ich in die letzen drei Monde meines Noviziats, eine Zeit, in der die heiligen Aufgaben der Priesterinnen von mir zu Übungszwecken verrichtet wurden.

Das Fest der Großen Mutter nahte, es gab viel zu tun für uns und eine große Anspannung lag auf allen Frauen im Kloster. Am letzten Neumond vor der Wandelnacht brachten die Druiden den Wechselkönig. Die Ernte im Vorjahr war schlecht gewesen, und der Rat der Druiden hatte angeordnet, dass das Opfer, welches seit mehr als einer Dekade ein Symbolisches gewesen war, diesmal blutig sein sollte, um die Muttergöttin gnädig zu stimmen.

Ich arbeitete im Garten vor der Mittleren Halle, und ich sah, wie sie ihn hereinführten, an Händen und Füßen gebunden. Es war keiner vom Alten Volk, sondern ein Menschenmann. Offenbar hatte man beschlossen, die Zeremonie nicht wie sonst an einem der edlen Söhne des Volkes zu vollziehen. Das Blut der fremden Rasse sollte neue Fruchtbarkeit bringen.

Wir alle verstanden es nicht anders, als dass es eine Ehre für ihn war, für die Göttin sein Leben hinzugeben. Auch ich wusste das.

Er jedoch wusste nichts davon. Er ahnte nur, dass der Weg in den Tempel hinein für ihn nicht wieder heraus führen würde. Und er hatte Angst. Ich sah es in seinen Augen und in seinem blassen Gesicht. Plötzlich begann mein Herz, welches in der Zeit der Meditationen so lange still verharrt hatte, sich zu regen, und ich fühlte Mitleid mit ihm. Die Hohe Priesterin, die ihn mit ihren Ersten Frauen im Empfang nahm, gewahrte mich im Garten und missverstand meinen Blick. Sie rief mich zu sich, und trug mir auf, ihn bis zur Wandelnacht zu versorgen und zu bewachen. Ich akzeptierte. Damit hatten wir beide, sie und ich, einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht, doch noch ahnten wir es nicht.

Man hatte den Gefangenen in einem kleinen, lichten Raum am Rande des Tempels mit weichen, aber unzerreißbaren Seilen gefesselt. Er konnte sich fast ungehindert bewegen in seinem Gefängnis, aber an eine Flucht war nicht zu denken. Druidenkrieger bewachten die Außenmauern des Klosters.

Auf mir lag ein Schweigegebot. Still versorgte ich den mir Anbefohlenen mit klarem Wasser. Der Brauch verlangte, dass er fastete. Bereits am ersten Morgen bestürmte er mich mit Fragen, warum er hier gefangen gehalten werde, und was für ein Schicksal wir für ihn bestimmt hätten. Sieben Tage schüttelte ich nur den Kopf, und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Doch ein stilles Gift hatte sich bereits in meinem Herzen und meinem Leib ausgebreitet. Ich fühlte Mitleid mit ihm, wo ich doch nichts als Respekt hätte empfinden dürfen. Er war schön und jung, und ein Mensch wie ich. Seine hellen blauen Augen verfolgten mich in meinen Träumen, vom ersten Tage an.

Ich träumte, dass ich mit ihm über die gelben Felder jagte, den Wildgänsen hinterher. Wir liefen nebeneinander her, und ich war von der Schnelligkeit des Laufes berauscht.

Jede Nacht jagten wir den Gänsen am zunehmend sturmgepeitschten Himmel hinterher, und mit jedem Traum entfernte sich das Kloster weiter, und etwas anderes kam in Sicht:

In der zweiten Nacht war es nur ein ferner Umriss, grau und grün und wie verschleiert.

In der dritten Nacht dräute der Himmel dunkel und grau über uns, die Gänse flogen tiefer. Und in der Ferne, wo ich eine graue Mauer und grüne Bäume zu erkennen glaubte, wurde der Himmel heller.

Er lief immer neben mir. Wenn der Regen sein Gesicht peitschte, lachte er wild und ungehemmt, und seine blauen Augen strahlten.

In der nächsten Nacht kamen wir näher zu dem Gebilde aus Grau und Grün, und ich erkannte, dass es eine verfallende Ruine war. Sie war von Efeu überwuchert und alte Eichen standen fast wie im Kreis um den Burghof. Doch noch konnten wir ihn nicht erreichen.

In der siebten Nacht endlich schien uns derschützende Burghof zum Greifen nah. Plötzlich drehten die Graugänse schreiend ab – zwei Raben waren von der Burg aufgestiegen und schraubten sich mit heiserem Krächzen in die Luft. Ich folgte den Gänsen mit meinem Blick: Sie flogen zurück zum Kloster, doch über dem Heiligen Haus hing eine schwarze Windhose, die sie erfasste und mit sich fortriss.

„Hugin und Munin", sagte der Wechselkönig zu mir. Seine Stimme klang rau, sein Atem kam stoßweise, wir waren bis eben gerannt. „Gedanke und Erinnerung."

„Sie sind Boten des Kriegergöttervaters" stieß ich ebenso atemlos hervor, „sie werden uns Unglück bringen."

„Sie sind nur Aberglaube", sagte der schöne König neben mir, und seine Augen strahlten. „Die alten Götter sind tot und vergessen. Das sind nur zwei ganz normale Raben. Komm mit!"

Zögernd folgte ich ihm. Im Burghof schien die Sonne zwischen den Wolken hervor. Die Bäume waren nass vom Regen, und hingen voller Tropfen, in denen sich das Licht brach und funkelte wie von tausend Edelsteinen.

Er zog mich unter das weit ausladende Blätterdach einer Eiche und auf den fast trockenen Boden darunter. Seine Augen waren wie strahlende Saphire zwischen all den glitzernden Wasserdiamanten. Er beugte sich zu mir hinüber, ich wusste nicht mehr, wann er meine Hand genommen hatte, und dann waren seine Lippen auf meinen, Wärme durchströmte meinen Körper, und er hinterließ einen salzigen Geschmack auf meinem Mund.

Ich erwachte, und der zunehmende Mond malte silberne Ringe auf meine weiße Decke. Mein Körper war warm und mit salzigem Schweiß bedeckt.

Ich war zutiefst verunsichert. Solche Träume sollte ich niemals haben. Sie waren ein Sakrileg.

In meinem Inneren begannen die Elemente zu toben. euer und Sturm forderten zunehmend den Tribut dafür, dass ich sie gefesselt und befehligt hatte. Ich hatte mehr Magie entfacht, als ich beherrschen konnte.

Am achten Tag begann ich mit ihm zu sprechen.

Mein Schweigegelübde zu brechen war ein Frevel, doch ich rechtfertigte es vor mir selbst damit, dass ich seine Angst lindern und somit etwas Gutes tun könnte. Mein eigenes Urteil wurde mir wichtiger als die Weisung der Hohen Priesterin und der Druiden. Ich dachte, wenn er verstünde, welche Ehre ihm zu Teil wurde, würde seine Furcht versiegen.

Und so schilderte ich ihm voller Enthusiasmus, wie sie ihn zum Heiligtum bringen würden, zum Altar, wie er sich am Fest der Großen Mutter mit der Hohen Frau vereinigen würde, und dass sein Blut zusammen mit seinem Samen neues Leben für unser Volk bringen würde. Oh, wie naiv ich war!

Hatte er zuvor das unbekannte Schicksal gefürchtet, so waren es jetzt die Bilder, welche meine farbigen Worte in seinem Geist produziert hatten, die ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieben. Er flehte, ich möge ihn freilassen, doch es lag ja nicht in meiner Macht und wäre mir auch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Er weinte, und erzählte mir unter Tränen von seinem Zuhause, seinen Eltern und Brüdern und der kleinen Schwester. Mit jedem Detail seines Lebens wurde er mir vertrauter, wurde er mehr ein junger Mann mit Wünschen, Hoffnungen und Träumen, die sich niemals erfüllen würden, und weniger der Wechselkönig, dessen Blut uns Leben und reiche Ernte bringen würde.

In meiner Brust wuchsen die Zweifel, schleichend und zunächst leise, doch unaufhaltsam und beständig größer werdend: Zweifel, an der Rechtsmäßigkeit unseres Tuns, Zweifel an der Macht des Rituals, Zweifel an meinem Glauben. Doch ohne die Macht des Rituals und den Glauben war das, was ihm bevorstand, nur ein Akt hoher Grausamkeit.

In dem Maße, in welchem ich innerlich gegen sein Schicksal zu rebellieren begann, schien er sich jedoch damit abzufinden. Die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick wich bitterer Resignation. Er klagte mich und die Priesterinnen nicht mehr an, und sprach nicht mehr viel mit mir.

Doch in meinen Träumen war er bei mir, immer wilder und ungezügelter wurden unsere Küsse, und wenn ich keuchend erwachte, schienen seine heißen Hände flammende Spuren auf meinem Körper hinterlassen zu haben. Ich wagte kaum, des Abends zu Bett zu gehen, und sehnte doch den Schlaf und die wirren Träume herbei.

Zwei Tage, bevor der Mond sich der Fülle zuneigte und das Fest beginnen sollte, kamen die Kammerfrauen der Hohen Priesterin, erfahrene Zeremonienweiber, um ihn vorzubereiten. Sie wuschen ihn zum ersten Mal, rasierten seinen Körper und schoren sein Haupt. Sie brachten das schwarze Gewand des Abschieds und den ersten der drei heiligen Sude.

An diesem Abend bat er mich zu bleiben und mit ihm zu sprechen, als ich das Wasser brachte.

„Warum waschen sie mich nicht am letzten Tag? Das wäre doch wohl angemessen?" Er versuchte seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu verleihen, doch er konnte ihr Zittern nicht verbergen.

„Sie werden morgen und übermorgen wiederkommen. Du wirst jeden Tag mit anderen Blütenwassern gereinigt, um das Schlechte abzuwaschen, und auch gesalbt", sagte ich leise.

„Heute erhieltest Du ein schwarzes Gewand, das symbolisiert den Abschied, morgen bekommst du ein rotes, das steht für dein Blut, welches vergossen wird, und wenn das Fest kommt, geben wir Dir ein weißes, denn Du bist der ehrenhafte Wechselkönig."

„Habt Ihr auch für jeden Tag einen anderen Tee", fauchte er, und diesmal glitzerten seine Augen vor Wut.

„Tatsächlich haben wir das, ja, und du solltest dankbar sein", entgegnete ich, bemüht, nicht lauter zu werden. „Der erste der heiligen Sude klärt dein Bewusstsein, damit Du Ruhe und deine Mitte findest, der zweite Sud schenkt Dir einen ruhigen Schlaf für die letzte Nacht, und der dritte nimmt Dir den Schmerz, ohne Dich an deinen Pflichten zu hindern."

„An meinen PFLICHTEN?" Er spuckte das letzte Wort förmlich aus. „Und was ist mit Euch? Wird die Frau aus Eurem Volk, die Ihr für diesen gottlosen Hokuspokus ausgesucht habt, auch gewaschen und in wechselnde Gewänder gehüllt und dann mit Drogen betäubt? Werdet Ihr auch ihr die Kehle durchschneiden?" Er schrie fast in ungezügeltem Zorn. Fast fürchtete ich, er würde sich auf mich stürzen.

„Sei leise", bat ich ihn, „sonst kann ich gar nicht mehr mit Dir sprechen. Es ist mir ohnehin verboten."

Er sah mich erstaunt an. Dieses Detail hatte ich ihm bisher verschwiegen.

„Wir glauben, dass es eine Ehre ist für die Göttin zu sterben. Wir wissen aber, dass dies zu erkennen einem der nicht von unserem Volke stammt, schwer fällt. Deswegen bekommt der Wechselkönig die heiligen Sude. Es soll ihm leichter gemacht werden."

Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich redete weiter leise auf ihn ein.

„Um Deine Frage zu beantworten, die Frau aus unserem Volk wird nicht geopfert. Sie ist Gefäß, nicht Spender. Und ja, natürlich wird auch sie sich vorbereiten. Sie ist unsere Hohe Priesterin."

„Eure Hohe Priesterin?" Er seufzte. „Die Alte, die mich hier am ersten Abend empfangen hat? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Ich blickte erstaunt auf. Was hatte ihr Alter damit zu tun?

„Es ist eine große Ehre für Dich" sagte ich. „Sie hat schon viele Sommer gesehen und wird den Wechselkönig würdig empfangen". Meine Worte klangen seltsam hohl.

Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte, Du wärest es", sagte er zu mir.

Ich erstarrte. „Das darfst Du nicht sagen", sagte ich schnell. „Ich bin ungeweiht. Dein Opfer wäre vergeblich."

„Aber um vieles erfreulicher", sagte er, und plötzlich stand er vor mir und sah mich direkt an. Seine Augen, in dieser Nacht von einem wahrhaft irisierten Blau, wirkten wie Strudel im Ozean. Er war nur wenig größer als ich. Ich begann zu zittern; niemals zuvor hatte ein Mann so nahe vor mir gestanden. Er duftete nach Blüten und Kräutern, und etwas anderem, was ich nicht einordnen konnte. Der Geruch war seltsam erregend.

In meinem Inneren war eine Glut entfacht und heiße Wellen durchfluteten mich. Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah. Die Elemente, die seit Tagen schon begonnen hatten, sich zu regen, begannen ihre Fesseln aus Meditation und Kontemplation nun völlig abzustreifen.

Ich versuchte, meine Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen, den Sturm, der in meinem Inneren heraufzuziehen drohte und der mich so verwirrte, zu bändigen, und in diesem Moment legte er seine Hand auf meine Wange.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Du bist so schön" flüsterte er an meinem Ohr, und ein heißer Wind kräuselte die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken.

„Das dürfen wir nicht tun" hauchte ich, doch als er seinen Körper gegen den meinen lehnte, seine Arme mich umfingen und seine Lippen die meinen berührten, war es nur ein leiser, verbaler und schwacher Widerstand, den ich seinem und meinem Begehren entgegen zu setzen hatte. Zu oft hatte er das bereits in meinen Träumen getan. Es war vertraut und doch so neu wie der Beginn der Welt.

„Wir dürfen nicht…"

„Ha!" er lachte bitter auf. „Was wollen sie tun? Uns töten? Mein vorbestimmtes Schicksal ohnehin und Dir eine Ehre. Ich will diese Welt nicht verlassen, ohne dass eine schöne Frau an meiner Seite lag" sagte er eindringlich. „Der Wechselkönig wählt dich, junge Priesterin."

Seine Worte waren pure Magie, sie beinhalteten Rechtfertigung und Absolution. Ich lies mich fallen, und die entfesselnden Elemente übernahmen die Führung. Der blaue Ozean trieb uns auf einen alles verschlingenden Strudel zu, der Sturm verschloss mit seinem dunklen Brausen unsere Ohren vor den Geräuschen der Welt, das Feuer setzte unsere Körper in Brand. Endlich schlugen die Flammen über unseren Seelen zusammen, und der rauschende Malstrom verschlang unsere Körper und jedes Denken.

Unter lautem Keuchen kehrte mein Bewusstsein zurück. Er lag neben mir, unsere Körper verschlungen, nass vor Schweiß. Um uns herum erstrahlte ein helles, blaues Licht. Meine Magie, pure Energie, die sich in einem letzten Aufflackern den Weg durch die Dunkelheit bahnte. Seine Augen hielten meinen Blick gefangen. Er streichelte meine Wange und lächelte.

„Meine wunderschöne Priesterin…- lass uns von hier fliehen."

„Wir können nicht…" – ein schriller Schrei vom Fenster her unterbrach meine Worte.

Ich sah in das entsetzte Gesicht von Arbitra, einer der Kammerfrauen der Hohen Priesterin.

„Warte!" rief ich aus, doch sie war schon verschwunden.

„Göttin steh mir bei!" rief ich aus, und taumelte aus den Armen meines Geliebten. Ich warf mein Gewand über und lehnte mich verzweifelt an die steinerne Wand. Was hatte ich nur getan? Das Opfer verbraucht, den Tempel entweiht, die Gemeinschaft und die Hohe Priesterin verraten, für einen Augenblick der Lust. Ich war entsetzt.

Was eben noch richtig und natürlich erschien, war plötzlich falsch und schmutzig. Ich war völlig verwirrt und schämte mich bodenlos. Und doch war es so wunderschön gewesen, so unausweichlich.

Von draußen kamen Schritte näher. Die Kammerfrauen, in ihren nachtblauen Gewändern, und einige der Druidenkrieger erschienen. Zwei Krieger packten meinen Geliebten und legten ihm Fesseln an, ein Dritter griff mich grob am Arm und zerrte mich hinaus. Ich wehrte mich nicht.

Man brachte mich in den großen Saal, in welchem die Hohe Priesterin und die Äbtissin offizielle Besucher zu empfangen pflegten, und der auch als Gerichtssaal diente.

Die beiden Frauen saßen bereits auf ihren thronartigen Stühlen, die Äbtissin in vollem Ornat, die Hohe Priesterin jedoch trug nur ein schlichtes weißes Nachtgewand, darüber einen leichten Mantel, doch an ihrer Hand den Ring der Göttin und um die Stirn den Reif der Macht.

Die Kammerfrauen schleiften mich bis zur Treppe vor den Thronen und stießen mich grob auf die Stufen.

„Nuriyya", zischte die Äbtissin, „natürlich, keine andere hätte das gewagt. Was ist nur in Dich gefahren, Mädchen?"

Ich weinte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte es nicht erklären, sie hätte es ohnehin nicht verstanden.

„Du hast das Opfer entweiht, nun wird er sinnlos sterben, und es ist deine Schuld, ebenso wie alles, was daraus an Elend resultiert."

„Warum soll er sterben?" rief ich aus, „er ist wertlos als Wechselkönig."

Ich hob den Kopf, und sah sie an. Ihr Mund war ein schmaler Strich, ihre Stirn gefurcht, und sie war zweifellos sehr wütend. Doch ich sah keinen Hass in ihrem runzligen Gesicht. Nur tiefe Enttäuschung. Die Äbtissin war alt, älter als die meisten der heiligen Frauen und auch älter als die Hohe Priesterin. Sie würde mich hart bestrafen, aber sie hasste mich nicht.

„Du hast recht", entgegnete sie, „aber das Ritual muss vollzogen werden. Das Volk erwartet es. Wir haben keine Zeit, einen anderen zu besorgen."

Ich starrte sie an. Eine Welt brach in mir zusammen. Das Volk wollte es? Das Volk wollte doch keinen falschen Wechselkönig, und wie konnte sie in einem solchen Zusammenhang nur von „besorgen" sprechen?

Die Stimme der Hohen Priesterin durchschnitt die Stille. Sie war unangenehm gepresst und zischend.

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, Deine Buhlerei würde den Menschen vor seinem Schicksal bewahren?" fauchte sie.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Thron und schritt langsam auf mich zu. Die Hohe Priesterin war eine dürre Frau, die die Lebensmitte lange überschritten hatte. Ich wusste, dass sie mich selbst erwählt hatte, sie mochte mich. Doch als ich meinen Blick zu ihr aufhob, sah ich eine Maske kalten Hasses.

„Für dein Verbrechen gibt es keine Worte", fuhr sie fort. „Du hast die Göttin verraten, den Tempel geschändet, das Opfer entweiht. Du zwingst uns alle zu einer grotesken Aufführung in zwei Tagen." Sie keifte.

„Göttin", dachte ich, „wo ist die Würde einer Hohen Priesterin hin? Sie ist eine keifende alternde Frau."

Die keifende Frau hatte mich erreicht, und beugte sich zu mir herunter. „Ahnst Du auch nur ansatzweise, worum du mich gebracht hast, Du kleine Hure?" zischte sie mir ins Ohr. „Dieser Wechselkönig war meine Wahl! Seit Jahren habe ich ihn beobachtet, seit er ein Knabe war. Er war mir bestimmt, mir allein! Ich wollte es sein, die ihn nimmt, ich sollte die Erste und die Letzte für ihn sein. Wie habe ich mich nach ihm verzehrt, seit Jahren. Und dann kommt so eine kleine, unwichtige, nichtsnutzige…" sie brach ab. Obwohl sie flüsterte, schien sie unsicher, ob die anderen Frauen sie nicht doch hören konnten.

Sie richtete sich auf. „Du verstehst, dass ich Dich bestrafen muss?" sagte sie laut.

„Ja, Herrin" entgegnete ich.

„Es wird eine schreckliche Strafe sein, und man wird noch in tausend Jahren darüber sprechen." Ihre Stimme frohlockte.

Auf dem Gesicht der Äbtissin sah ich für einen Augenblick einen Ausdruck des Abscheus.

Die Hohe Priesterin beugte sich noch einmal zu mir und zischelte mir zu. „Ich werde ihn trotzdem haben, deinen Geliebten, er wird ohne die Gnade des letztes Trankes sterben. Ich selbst werde ihm die Kehle durchschneiden, während er sich zuckend in mich ergießt. Er wird mit meinem Namen auf den Lippen verenden wie ein Stück Schlachtvieh. Das Einzige, was du mir voraushast, kleine Dirne, ist deine Jugend, aber nicht mehr lange." Sie richtete sich auf und brach in ein gackerndes Hohngelächter aus.

„Siehe, wie ich Dich strafe, Verräterin!" rief sie laut, ihr Blick spiegelte ihren Wahn. Dann nahm ihr Gesicht plötzlich einen ruhigen, konzentrierten Ausdruck an.

„Göttin, die Du uns gebietest, wir dienen Dir!" murmelte sie.

„Wir dienen Dir", wiederholten ihre Kammerfrauen.

„Göttin, ich rufe Dich an. Du hast mir deine Macht gegeben, deine mächtigen Zauber, und ich werde sie verwenden, um diese Verräterin zu bestrafen."

„Strafe sie!" riefen die Kammerfrauen. Panisch blickte ich mich um. In ihren Gesichtern sah ich nichts Gutes, kein Mitgefühl, sondern nur eine abscheuliche Gier. Lediglich die Äbtissin saß sprachlos und starr auf ihrem Platz.

Der Ring an der Hand der Hohen Priesterin begann zu glühen, und der Kristall auf ihrer Stirn stieß flackernde Impulse aus.

Sie intonierte Worte einer fremden, uralten Sprache, die ich nicht verstand, und plötzlich hüllten mich die Strahlen des Lichts der beiden magischen Gegenstände ein. Mir wurde übel, und ich wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Und dann erbrach ich mich, und ein silbern leuchtender, schimmernder Nebel quoll über meine Lippen und aus meinem Körper. Mein Herz pochte und stolperte, schwarze Flecken explodierten vor meinen Augen. Ich erinnerte mich meiner Fähigkeiten, versuchte mich zu wehren und entfesselte eine Welle aus kalten Wasser um mich herum, doch sie lachte nur und mit einem Wink ihrer bleichen, spitzen Finger verschwand der Wall aus beschützendem Wasser. Ich hatte keine Chance.

Sie saugte den silbrig schimmernden Nebel mit einem tiefen Einatmen auf, und im Kegel des Lichts sah ich, wie sie sich veränderte, nicht ich:

Ihr Körper streckte sich, ihre Wangen bekamen Fülle wie auch ihr Busen, die Falten um ihre Augen, Nase und Mundwinkel verschwanden, sie wirkte nun frischer, und schließlich verebbte die Farblosigkeit ihrer langen Haare in einem satten Braun.

„Deine Zeit im Tausch für mein Verlangen, kein schlechtes Geschäft", hörte ich sie noch flüstern, als die Dunkelheit gnädig meinen Geist umfing.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, die Rückkehr des Raben löst ähnliche Begeisterung aus wie das Auftauchen des Wolfes. Wer mag, darf mir gerne ein Review hinterlassen :o)) 


	27. Die Rache der Göttin

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

hier ein neues Kapitel vom „Raben", der sich im Moment leider etwas schwierig schreibt. Dazu kommt noch, dass wir im Moment wahrsinnig viel mit der Vogelgrippe zu tun haben (ich arbeite im Büro vom Veterinäramt), und jede Menge Überstunden anfallen. Außerdem war ich selbst ziemlich erkältet, und habe einige Abende auf der Couch statt am PC verlümmelt, und meine Kenntnisse im Bereich Wintersport erweitert. Man kann der Olympiade ja nicht entfliehen.

Aber ich will nicht jammern, schlussendlich bin ich ja doch fertig geworden.

_s_

_s _

_Allen, die so fleißig reviewed haben, ein ganz riesiges Dankeschön! Ich kann nicht jedes Review beantworten, ich bemühe mich jedoch, das ansatzweise zu tun._

_Danke an: Eiskugel, Ermione, Abhaya (Deine Hüpfer ehren mich!), Reditus Mortis (seit ich dich kenne, suche ich jetzt meine eigenen Texte auch immer nach Kombis wie „in den Hals beißend" und „mit den Flügeln schlagend" :o)), Dobbernix, Anna (ich hoffe, der ausgedruckte Teil hat Dir dann auch gefallen) und Rudi_

_s _

_Very special thanks to **Mr. Moony**, for being such a nice chat partner _

_Very, very special thanks to **Textehexe**, for shredding what is not supposed to stay untorn_

_Very, very, very special thanks to **Chromoxid**, meiner superaufmerksamen Beta-Leserin. Sollten immer noch kleine Fehlerteufel sich eingeschlichen haben, sind das natürlich nur meine._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: Alles Potterige nicht meins, nur geborgt.

**Soundtrack**: Immer wieder Mozart, aus der Zauberflöte, die Arie der Königin der Nacht,

„Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen!

Tod! Verflucht! Tod und Verzweiflung…."

s

s

**

* * *

**

**Die Rache der Göttin**

„Vor meinen Augen tanzten schwarze, konfluierende Flecke. Sie zogen sich unrhythmisch zusammen und wurden wieder größer, sie ergossen sich ineinander, ihre Ausläufer tasteten sich wie Tentakeln aufeinander zu. In meinen Ohren rauschte es, ein undefinierbarer Ton, wie das Rauschen des Windes, doch pochender, berechenbarer. Ich ließ mich von dem Geräusch forttragen, und schließlich gewann der Rhythmus des brausenden Pochen die Oberhand über die Arrhythmien der tanzenden Flecken, und sie fielen in dessen herzschlagartigen Rhythmus mit ein. Gleichzeitig verloren sie ihr bodenloses Schwarz, wurden heller und heller, zunächst grau, dann weiß, und gingen schließlich in ein Gemisch aus Grün- und Brauntönen über.

Die grünbraune Masse begann statischer zu werden, Konturen schälten sich aus den Farben heraus, und ich erkannte das Gras unter und die Blätter der Bäume über mir, ihre dunkelbraunen, von weißfleckigen Pilzen besetzten Stämme vor mir. Das rauschende Pochen ging in einem Staccato heftigen Schmerzes unter, der sich hinter meiner Stirn und meinen Schläfen zusammen ballte.

Ich versuchte, den Schmerz in einem Punkt zu konzentrieren, und mich aufzurichten. Nicht nur mein Kopf, auch meine Muskeln und Gelenke begannen nun, höllisch zu schmerzen. Ich sah mich um, und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Ich befand mich auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Um mich herum standen Buchen, Eichen und Fichten eng beieinander, und ihre Blätter bildeten ein grünes Dach, durch das die Sonne nur spärliche Flecken hellen Lichts auf den Waldboden warf. Es roch feucht und zudem intensiv nach den hier wachsenden Pilzen. Ich erkannte Fliegen- und Knollenblätterpilze und einen ganzen Ring aus Hexenröhrlingen.

Man hatte mich an einen Ort gebracht, dessen Bewuchs offensichtlich zeigen sollte, wofür man mich hielt. Vielleicht war es auch für mich vorgesehen, dass ich mich mit den Pilzen selbst vergiften und richten sollte, ich wusste es nicht. Doch war ich nicht schon gerichtet? Eine Ausgestoßene, aus ihrem Heim und von ihrem Volk verbannt, dazu verurteilt, allein im Wald zu hausen oder die vertraute Umgebung zu verlassen?

Irgendwo plätscherte es. Da musste ein Bach oder eine Quelle sein, und jetzt bemerkte ich auch, welch einen Durst ich hatte. Ich versuchte, zumindest auf alle Viere zu kommen, und taumelte etwas, als ich mich auf die Knie aufstützte. Meine Hände gruben sich in den weichen Waldboden. Doch warum tat das so weh?

Ich ließ mich nach hinten sinken und hob meine Hand, um mir eine Träne aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Ich hielt inne. Was war mit meiner Hand geschehen? Meine Finger waren merkwürdig verbogen, richtige Gichtklauen, mager und voller brauner Flecken. Die Haut war von dicken blauen Adern durchzogen, und schien nur mehr die Struktur vergilbten, trockenen Pergaments zu besitzen. Fassungslos starrte ich auf meine Hand, und dann auf die zweite, doch diese war in gleicher Art verändert. In diesem Moment fegte ein Windstoß über die Lichtung, die Bäume schienen zu seufzten und zu ächzten, und eine Strähne grauweißen, dünnen Haares flatterte mir vor die Augen. In diesem Moment begann ich zu begreifen.

„Deine Zeit im Tausch für mein Verlangen", hatte die Hohe Priesterin gesagt, als sie den Zauber, mit dem sie mich strafen wollte, begonnen hatte, und genau das hatte sie getan.

Sie hatte mir meine Zeit genommen, all die Jahre, die zwischen meiner Jugend und dem Alter hätten liegen sollen. In diesem Moment brannte sich ihr sich veränderndes Gesicht in meine Seele, und ich erinnerte mich, wie ihr Haar langsam die Farbe von Haselnüssen angenommen hatte. Ich entsann mich nun auch des entsetzten Blicks der Äbtissin, und erkannte erst jetzt ansatzweise, dass sie auch den anderen Teil dieser grausamen Verwandlung gesehen haben musste, den Moment, in dem mein schwarzes Haar die Farbe der Vergänglichkeit angenommen haben musste.

Und nun wurde ihr Entsetzen das meine. Deswegen konnte ich mich kaum bewegen, obwohl man mich nicht gebunden hatte! Ich war eine alte Frau, verbraucht und leer, mein Leib eine Hülle, die nicht zu der darin gefangenen Seele und dem Geist der jungen Frau gehörte, die ich hätte sein sollen, und die Diskrepanz schien mich zu zerreißen, und brach sich Bahn in einem markerschütternden Schrei.

Doch der Schrei, den meine Seele ausstieß, blieb unhörbar. Meine Kehle war nicht in der Lage, etwas Markerschütterndes zu produzieren, und so vernahm ich nur ein dissonantes Krächzen, das viel von einer Krähe und wenig von einem Menschen hatte.

Ich rollte mich auf die Seite, und blieb an Ort und Stelle liegen. Verzweiflung überflutete mich. Wie eine eisige Welle drang sie aus meinem Inneren, stach brennend in meinen Augen und kroch stechend durch jede Pore meines ausgelaugten Körpers. Ein kalter Ozean des Grauens durchströmte mich, und ließ wie ein Tsunami nichts als Leere und Verwüstung zurück.

Es war müßig, sich bis zur Quelle zu schleppen, sinnlos, auch nur eines meiner schmerzenden Glieder zu rühren. Wozu leben, wenn ich genauso gut gleich sterben konnte?

Wozu leben, wenn es nichts mehr gab, für das sich diese Anstrengung noch lohnen würde? Alle meine Hoffnungen, Pläne und Träume waren auf der Treppe des alten Saals verbrannt.

Niemals würden diese Hände eine Lyra halten, niemals ein Gebetsgewand besticken. Die Göttin hatte mich verlassen, und ich war alleine, wie ich es nie zuvor in meinem Leben gewesen war. Selbst in der Wolfsfalle hatte ich tief in meinem Inneren, getragen von der Zuversicht eines Kindes, stets an einen Ausweg geglaubt. Damals war die Wölfin gekommen, und sie hatte das Alte Volk geholt. Doch heute würde niemand kommen, dass wusste ich sicher. Ich legte meine Wange an das feuchte Gras, und schloss die Augen.

Als ich Stunden später erwachte, war es dunkel um mich her. Hoch oben am Himmel funkelten verhalten die Sterne. Sie waren blass wie verblühtes Heidekraut. „Eigentlich müssten sie hier doch heller leuchten", dachte ich, doch dann hob sich das gespenstisch bleiche Antlitz des Mondes über die Kronen der Bäume, und ich verstand, warum sie so wenig Glanz ausstrahlten. Wie eine riesige silbrige Scheibe schob er sich immer höher.

Vollmond. Der Wechselkönig. Wie ein magischer Feuerstoß durchfuhr es mich. Plötzlich stand ich gerade auf den Beinen, und bewegte mich unsicher in Richtung des Pfades, der von der Lichtung in den Wald führte. Ich wollte zum Waldrand, und sehen, ob ich das Kloster irgendwo sehen könnte. Doch als ich endlich freies Feld erreicht hatte, blickte ich nur auf das Opferfeuer eines kläglichen Dorfes, einige hundert Meter vom Wald entfernt. Der kleine Weiler bestand nur aus ein paar vermutlich schäbigen Hütten, und die Bewohner hatten eine Strohpuppe entzündet, die den Wechselkönig symbolisieren sollte. Wenn die Ernte gut gewesen wäre, hätten sie vermutlich eine Ziege geschlachtet, und ihr Blut ins Feuer gegossen, aber das Land hungerte, und wenn sie noch etwas für das Feuer der Göttin hatten, waren es vermutlich ein paar alte Hühner oder auch nur ein paar Katzenwelpen.

Diese Gaben würden nichts bewirken, und auch das große Opfer, welches nun auf dem Platz beim Kloster weit von hier gebracht werden würde, würde vergeblich sein. Sollte ich gehen und es ihnen sagen? Doch was würde das bewirken, außer dass sie mich fort jagten oder gar tot schlugen? Auch ich war als Opfer völlig unnütz.

Meine Gedanken weilten beim Wechselkönig, der sich nun wohl einer unerwartet jungen Hohe Priesterin gegenüber sehen würde, und vielleicht bis zuletzt auf eine Begnadigung hoffen würde, da meine Vorhersage nicht eingetroffen war. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ meinen Geist fliegen. Oh ja, ich war alt, aber die Gabe des Sehens schien sie mir nicht genommen zu haben. Wie auf den Schwingen eines Vogels glitt ich durch die Nacht über das weite Land. Überall brannten die Feuer, und die vom Alten Volk hofften auf eine bessere Zukunft.

Auch bei den Menschen brannten die Feuer, doch sie nannten es anders als früher, und viele beteten jetzt zu dem toten Gott am Kreuz und nicht mehr zu unserer gemeinsamen Großen Mutter.

Schließlich hatte ich das Kloster und die alte Marktstadt in seiner Nähe erreicht, und wandte meinen Geist dem heiligen Hain zu, an dem der große Steinaltar von mächtigen Eichen gesäumt wurde. Von oben blickte ich auf eine Szene von archaischer Schönheit und gleichzeitig ungeheurer Grausamkeit:

Der Hain war von hunderten von Gläubigen gesäumt. In einem inneren Ring standen die blau gewandeten Priesterinnen und die mit roten Togen bekleideten Druiden. In ihrer Mitte befand sich der mächtige Steinaltar, auf dem seit hunderten von Jahren die Wechselkönige ihr Blut vergossen hatten.

Dort, auf dem quaderförmigen Opferstein, sah ich sie, aneinander gepresst, fast wie Liebende: Die Hohe Priesterin, neben ihr flutete ein Vorhang aus braunem Haar seitlich am Altar hinunter, mit weit geöffneten Schenkeln, und zwischen diesen den Wechselkönig, die Hände auf dem Rücken gebunden, doch die langen Beine um den immer noch zu dünnen Körper der Hohen Frau geschlungen. Er bewegte seinen Unterleib rhythmisch, auf seltsam hektische Art. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, auf seiner Stirn glänzte Schweiß.

Die Priesterin drängte ihren Leib gegen seinen Körper und stöhnte laut. Seine Bewegungen beschleunigten sich, und sie begann, quietschende, wimmernde Laute, abgehackt und im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen, von sich zu geben. Ihr Mund stand offen, und das Karmin, mit dem ihre Lippen geschminkt worden waren, begann zu verlaufen.

Fast schon verzweifelt krallte sie die Nägel in seinen Rücken, und hinterließ dabei blutunterlaufene Striemen. Er bewegte sich jetzt mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf und ab. Irritiert und gleichzeitig fasziniert betrachtete ich das Spiel seiner Muskeln an Beinen und Rücken.

Er war mir ein aufmerksamer und ausdauernder Liebhaber gewesen, und ich begriff zunächst nicht, warum er seinen eigenen Tod so sehr zu beschleunigen trachtete.

Doch als er sich plötzlich zuckend in die dünne Gestalt unter ihm ergoss, und dabei ein triumphierendes Lachen über seine Lippen kam, verstand ich: Er gönnte ihr nicht, was er mir so freizügig gegeben hatte. Diesen letzten Moment, an dem das Denken aussetzt und die Welt still steht, er hatte ihn ihr vorenthalten.

„Nein" rief sie keuchend. „Oh nein!"

„Denk an deine Pflichten, Priesterin" forderte er sie – selbst noch heftig atmend - provozierend auf, und lachte ihr höhnisch in das schweißüberströmte Gesicht.

Das Karmin hatte eine hässliche Linie von ihren Mundwinkeln herab gezogen, die ihr das Aussehen eines Vampires gab.

„Das bist Du auch, hohe Frau", dachte ich bitter, „ein Zeitvampir".

Der junge Mann hatte die Augen geschlossen und bot ihr seine ungeschützte Kehle dar. Und sie würde zubeißen! Langsam zog sie eine silberne Sichel von ihrem Gürtel ab, der immer noch ihr Gewand zumindest in der Mitte zusammen hielt.

Ich hielt den Atem an. Ich wollte das, was nun geschehen würde nicht sehen, und wagte doch nicht, meinen Blick abzuwenden.

Sie hatte die Sichel hoch erhoben. Doch plötzlich öffnete der Wechselkönig seine blauen Augen, geweitet vor Pein und Erstaunen. Und ich sah, warum er sich umwandte. Seine Fesseln brannten, und binnen eines Augenblicks fielen sie von seinen Handgelenken ab. Blitzschnell packte er den Arm der Hohen Priesterin, und entwand ihr die Sichel. In ihren Augen zeichnete sich lähmendes Erschrecken ab. Noch bevor einer der Druiden um sie herum reagieren konnte, versenkte er die tödliche gebogene Klinge in ihrer schmalen Brust.

„Jetzt teilst du mein Schicksal wirklich, Priesterin. Du darfst heute die Wechselkönigin sein!" zischte er ihr zu.

Ihre Miene spiegelte nicht etwa Entsetzen, sondern nur maßlose Wut und blanken Hass. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht zum Himmel: "Ich verfluche Dich, Göttin" rief sie, „treu habe ich Dir gedient, und so belohnst Du Deine Tochter…", sie stierte mit wirrem Blick in die Masse der entsetzten Gläubigen und begann mit gurgelnder Stimme wie irre zu lachen. Es war ein schauriges Gelächter, hohl und seelenlos. Dann plötzlich erstarrte ihr Gesicht in dieser irren Maske, und sie verstummte.

Während das Blut immer noch stoßweise aus ihrer Brust über sein weißes Gewand spritzte, sprang er auf die Füße und richtete sich auf:

„Sehr her, Ihr vom Alten Volk!" rief er laut. „Hier habt Ihr ein wahrhaft unheiliges Opfer. Einen entweihten König und ein bösartiges Weib, möge Eure Ernte..."

Doch ich erfuhr nie, was er über die Ernte des Alten Volkes hatte sagen wollen, denn ein aus der Menge geschossener gefiederte Pfeil eines Kriegers brachte seine schönen Lippen zum verstummen und ließ seine blauen Augen brechen.

„Oh, Göttin", entfuhr es mir, und ich spürte, wie ein unwiderstehlicher Sog meinen Geist in meinen Körper zurück zerrte, über hunderte und tausende von Metern hinweg. Und doch sah ich noch den gewaltigen gleißenden Feuerball, der auf den Heiligen Hain und die Menschen dort zuraste."

Nuriyya blickte vom Feuer auf und griff mit ihrer bläulich schimmernden Hand nach dem Kelch, den die junge Gargoylin vor Stundenfrist herein getragen hatte. Die Zuhörer, die bis zu diesem Moment gebannt ihrer Erzählung gelauscht hatten, wandten sich nun ebenfalls ihrem Getränk zu, und nahmen einen Schluck. Severus leerte sein Rotweinglas. Seine Lippen waren trocken, und der seidige Geschmack umschmeichelte wohltuend seine Zunge.

Nuriyyas Blick ruhte auf ihm, und er versuchte ein Lächeln. Es mochte ihm nicht gelingen, und so nickte er ihr nur zu. Ihre Augen hatten eine Nuance von türkisfarbenem Eismeer, was angesichts des sanften Lichts im Raum erstaunlich war, und sie schienen von innen her zu glühen. Obwohl er sich sicher und – von Martialis Anfeindungen abgesehen – auch willkommen fühlte, lief ihm angesichts ihrer katzenartigen Pupillen ein Schauer über den Rücken. Zu sehr erinnerten ihn diese Augen an die eines anderen Raubtieres…

Er senkte den Blick und räusperte sich: „Sind sie alle…umgekommen? Die, die dort an der Kultstätte waren?"

„Ich sah nur den Feuerball, und später die verbrannten Ruinen", sagte die Fürstin.

„Ich habe den Platz gesehen, fast ein Jahr später" ergänzte Medeora.

Severus sah zu ihr herüber. Sie blinzelte ihm unmerklich zu, und der Anblick ihres freundlichen Gesichts tat ihm gut und machte Mut.

„Um den Platz des Altars gab es eine schwarze Linie, wo die Priesterinnen und Druiden gestanden hatten. Der Altar selbst war zu Staub verbrannt, an seiner Stelle lag ein Teich mit undurchsichtigem grünem Wasser, auf dem eine einzige blutrote Seerose schwamm. Die Bäume waren wie durch ein Wunder unbeschädigt", erzählte Medeora.

„Nein, die Göttin war gnädig" fügte die Fürstin hinzu. „Sie nahm nur die Schuldigen. In der schwarzen Kreislinie waren unverbrannte Stellen, man sagte, dort hätten die Novizinnen gestanden, und während die Priesterinnen neben ihnen in Flammen zerstoben, habe ein kühler Nebel die jungen Mädchen eingehüllt."

„Was geschah, nachdem Ihr in Euren Körper zurück gekehrt wart, Fürstin?" fragte Severus, nachdem er sich wieder zu Nuriyya gewandt hatte. „War der Alterungszauber aufgehoben, nachdem die Hohe Priesterin tot war?"

Nuriyya fing seinen Blick auf, schlug jedoch einen Augenblick später ihre langen weißen Wimpern nieder und senkte den Kopf.

„Nein, Severus, das war er nicht. Sie hatte meine Zeit mit in ihr feuriges Grab genommen."

Sie schwieg. Eine unheimliche Stimmung kroch durch den Raum. Das Entsetzen über die Rache der Göttin schien alle Anwesenden zu beherrschen, und jeder Einzelne blieb seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassen.

Nach einiger Zeit war ein Rascheln von schweren Roben zu vernehmen, und Lapidis, auf dem nun die Blicke aller ruhten, hatte sich erhoben und war ans Lager seiner Schwester herangetreten. Mit einer für ein so großes Wesen ungeahnten Sanftheit legte er beide Arme um ihren greisen Körper und zog sie in eine steinerne Umarmung. Seine blaubraune Klaue strich zärtlich durch ihr langes Haar und er flüsterte ihr leise etwas ins Ohr.

Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und ließ ihren Kopf für einen Moment an seiner Brust ruhen, bevor sie sich sacht aus seinem Griff befreite, dabei seine Tatze jedoch in ihrer Hand behielt, tief durchatmete, und ihre unterbrochene Erzählung wieder aufnahm.

„Ich fand mich auf der Lichtung wieder, auf der ich Stunden zuvor erwacht war. Der Morgen graute bereits, und rund um mich begannen die Waldvögel ihre hellen Lieder zu trällern und das Leben und die Schönheit des beginnenden Morgens zu preisen. Mir schien der Gesang wie Spott ob meines Schicksals. All die Jahre waren die wilden Vögel stets meine Freunde gewesen, und ihr Gesang das Lied meines Herzens. Doch auch das hatte sie mir genommen.

Nebel stieg aus dem feuchten Gras auf, und brennender Durst trieb mich nun zur Quelle hin.

Während ich langsam auf das plätschernde Gewässer zuging, starrte ich auf meine Hände, die nun die gichtigen Krallen einer Greisin waren. Das Blut floss zäh durch die bleistiftdicken Adern auf ihrem – meinem – Handrücken, und ich fürchtete mich vor dem Blick in das spiegelnde Wasser. Wenn ich Glück hatte, ergoss sich das Wasser direkt in einen kleinen Bach, oder der Strom des nach fließenden Wassers wirbelte die Oberfläche zu stark auf, um ein Spiegelbild erkennen zu lassen. Ein Spiegelbild, vor dem ich mich mehr als vor dem Anblick meiner Hände fürchtete.

Und das Schicksal gewährte mir diese so geringe Gnade. Um den Quellstein lag ein kleiner Teich, dessen klares Wasser den Blick auf seinen kiesigen Grund ermöglichte. Ich schöpfte zunächst gierig von den kühlen, klaren Wasser, und setzte mich dann ächzend auf meine Unterschenkel, um das Spiel der kleinen Wellen und Kringel, die vom Felsen in der Mitte ausgehend, die Oberfläche des Wassers erzittern ließen.

Die Kiesel am Teichgrund waren anders als alle, die ich je gesehen hatte. Sie glitzerten silbrig im Licht der nun die Wolken und den Nebel verscheuchenden Sonne. Langsam beugte ich mich mit schmerzendem Rücken vor, um die Ursache des Glitzerns zu erkunden. Ich konnte nur unscharf sehen, ein Tribut meines Körpers an sein neues Alter, und brachte deshalb das Gesicht so nah wie möglich an die Wasseroberfläche.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Steinchen, sie begannen ein verwirrendes, schnelles Ballet, tänzelnd und sich um sich selbst und umeinander drehend, formten sie sich zu etwas ovalem, aus dessen unspezifischer Form sich nun langsam ein Gesicht herausbildete: Ich sah grüne Augen von unergründlicher Tiefe, mit hellen, bogenförmigen Augenbrauen, eine schmale Nase, einen Mund mit einem energischen Zug um die Lippen und langes, silbriges Haar, das vom Wind verweht wurde. Es war ein schönes Gesicht, fremd, und doch vertraut. Während ich noch in seine Betrachtung versunken war, warf das Wasser kräuselnde Wellen über das Antlitz, die es wie ein Spinnengewebe mit hunderten feiner Falten überzogen.

Und nun erst, als das Gesicht so alt wirkte, wie es vermutlich war, erkannte ich mich selbst.

„Nun, Nuriyya, wie gefällt Dir Dein neues Gesicht?" fragte eine Stimme hinter mir, die sich anhörte wie eine sanftere Version derer, mit der ich noch vor Stunden geschrieen hatte.

Ich fuhr herum. Vor mir stand eine Gestalt, hoch gewachsen, und mit einem weißen Gewand bekleidet, dass in Höhe des Grases mit diesem in einem weißen Dunst verschmolz. Ich sah eine alte Frau mit langen weißen Haaren, die von einem Duzend Zöpfen durchflochten waren, und es war beinahe dasselbe Gesicht, welches ich eben im Teich gesehen hatte, bevor die kräuselnden Wellen es mit Altersfalten entstellt hatten. Selbst im gelblichen Licht der Sonne schimmerte ihr Haar silbern, und ihre Augen waren von einem Blau, das alle Farben des Himmels, die Kälte des Eises und jede Nuance des Meeres in sich vereinigte.

„Göttin!" rief ich aus, und ein Gefühl von wilder, ungezähmter Freude und gleichzeitig unfassbarer Angst durchfuhren meinen Körper.

Die dort vor mir stand, war jene, der ich seit langem meine Gebete gewidmet, der ich mich mit Leib und Seele hatte weihen wollen, und auch jene, deren Opfer ich so krude entweiht hatte, und die ich so sehr betrogen hatte.

Kam sie um mich zu richten, wie sie die Hohe Priesterin gerichtet hatte?

„Herrin", sagte ich, und die Sprache versagte mir. Ich warf mich auf den Boden und wagte nicht aufzublicken.

Sie lachte. Es war ein leises, perlendes Lachen.

„Sieh mich an, meine Tochter", forderte sie mich auf, „ich habe Dir mein eigenes Gesicht geschenkt, auch wenn es das der Todesbotin ist. Eigentlich müssten wir beide schwarz tragen", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln und einer Geste zu meinen grauen Lumpen und ihrer weißen Nebelrobe hinzu, „aber ich wollte Dich nicht zu sehr verschrecken, mein Kind."

Ich starrte sie an, und endlich fand ich ob ihrer milden und erstaunlichen Worte meine Stimme wieder.

„Dann bin ich noch Eure Tochter, Hohe Mutter? Doch ich habe Euch so schmählich verraten."

„Du hast mich nicht verraten!" sagte sie heftig. „Es war die Alte Närrin, die meine Zeremonie zu einer Farce gemacht hat, in dem sie ihre eigene Geilheit und Eitelkeit vor die Heiligkeit des Rituals stellte. Wie konnte sie glauben, dass im trockenen Gefäß ihres Leibes der Same des Königs Frucht bringen würde! Welch ein Verrat an mir. Und Ihr alle, die Ihr mich mit Blut tränken wollt. Einer Nahrung, die den Göttern nur im Kriege zukommt, doch nicht in Friedenszeiten. Und dann werft Ihr mir kleine Katzen und alte Hühner vor und erwartet Fruchtbarkeit. Welch ein Frevel! Welch Untat an meiner Lehre. Hättet Ihr doch Milch auf meine Altäre gegossen, und mir ein paar Ähren verbrannt, mir ein helles Lied gesungen und Euch mir zu Ehren geliebt! Wie gerne hätte ich diesem Land Fruchtbarkeit geschenkt."

Sie rang die Hände.

„Ihr, mein eigenes Volk", fuhr sie fort, „dessen erste Töchter ich aus meinem eigenen Leib geboren habe, Ihr habt meine Weisheit vergessen und quält mich mit hohlen Theater."

Ein kleiner Diamant glitzerte auf ihre Wange, und fiel ins nebelumwölkte Gras.

„Sieh, was Ihr mir angetan habt" klagte sie und zeigte mir ihre linke Hand, die sich von ihrem glatten weißen Arm merkwürdig abhob, und genauso runzlig und befleckt war wie die meine.

„Aber Ihr…Ihr seid doch unvergänglich!" rief ich entsetzt aus.

„Kein Gott ist ewig, hier auf dieser Welt, mein Kind", sagte sie und lächelte. „Ja, wir leben unendlich lange im Vergleich zu Euch, und unsere Macht ist groß, doch wenn Ihr uns vergesst, oder Euer Glaube sich von den Gesetzen der Natur und der Weisheit entfernt, sind wir mit Euch zum Tode verurteilt."

Ich starrte sie an. Sie, die Ewige: Jungfrau, Mutter, Todesbotin. Sie sprach vom Sterben.

„Zügele dein Entsetzen, meine Tochter", sagte sie, und wieder ertönte ihr perlendes Lachen. „Sieh mal, ich habe Dir zu danken".

„Mir?" Ich war bar jede Idee, was ich getan haben könnte.

„Weißt Du, meine schöne Nuriyya, bist vor kurzem war fast mein ganzer Körper in dem bedauernswerten Zustand, den nun nur noch meine Hand aufweist. Doch dann wurde mir ein Opfer zuteil, das seinesgleichen sucht. Die Verbindung zweier jungfräulicher Seelen, einer würdigen Priesterin und des jungen Wechselkönigs, in meinem alten Eichenhain unter dem Nest meines heiligen Rabenpaares."

„Das war Euer Hain?" fragte ich unsinnigerweise. „Und der Opferring am Kloster?"

„Ist meiner mütterlichen Inkarnation gewidmet, ja. Aber der alte Hain mit der verfallenen Halle wurde vor tausend Jahren von den damaligen Priesterinnen gepflanzt und der Todesbotin geweiht. Ein schönes Geschenk, an dem ich über die Jahrhunderte meine Freude hatte." Wieder lächelte sie, und ihr Gesicht strahlte dabei eine tief empfundene Freude und Dankbarkeit aus. Doch plötzlich verdüsterte es sich, und ein dunkler Schatten lief darüber.

„Irgendwann begann das Alte Volk meine dritte Inkarnation zu fürchten, sie verdrängten sie und begannen zu vergessen. Doch ich bin unteilbar, ich kann nur leben und Euch Leben geben, wenn Ihr mich in meiner Ganzheit annehmt und in Euren Gebeten bedenkt. Ihr vergaßt, dass es ohne Tod kein Leben geben kann. Der Verfall ist Teil der Natur, er gehört zu ihr wie das Wachsen und die Blüte." Sie sah nun zornig aus, aber hinter dem Ausdruck des Zorns lagen auch Enttäuschung und Resignation.

„Du, Nuriyya, warst offen für meine Wünsche, Du hast auf meine Weisungen gehört, die ich Dir im Traum sandte. Dafür danke ich Dir, mein Kind."

„Ihr habt mir diese Träume gesandt?" fragte ich erstaunt, und langsam begann ich zu begreifen.

„Du warst meine neue Hohe Priesterin. Eine, die das Blut der Kinder der Erde in sich vereinigt. Eine ganz besondere Frau." Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und fuhr fort: „ Doch nun sind meine Pläne zunichte gemacht worden. Dein Opfer hat mir Zeit verschafft, aber ich fürchte, sie wird nicht ausreichen, um mein Reich zu retten. Das Alte Volk hat sich zu weit von mir entfernt."

„Warum…" ich zögerte, diese ungeheuerliche Bitte auszusprechen, denn sicher hatte sie alles bedacht, doch ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, „warum könnt Ihr mir nicht meine Jugend zurück geben und mich als Eure Botschafterin ins Kloster entsenden? Ich würde die alten Gesetze ehren und weitergeben, mit all meiner Kraft."

Sie sah mich lange an. „Ich bin sicher, das würdest Du tun, mein Kind", sagte sie dann. Bedauernd fügte sie hinzu: „Leider liegt es nicht in meiner Macht, Dir die verlorenen Jahre zurück zu geben. Der Zauber der Hohen Priesterin wurde mit den Insignien meiner Macht durchgeführt, und das Gesetz des arkanen Gleichgewichts verbietet es mir, mein eigene Schöpfung oder Zerstörung aufzuheben.

Doch bin ich nicht mit leeren Händen zu Dir gekommen. Denn ich will Dir einen Weg weisen, der dein Schicksal wenden kann. Doch wisse, meine Tochter, er wird steinig sein, und Dir viel Leid bringen. An seinem Ende magst Du Deine Jugend zurückbekommen, um ein neues Leben in einer Neuen Zeit zu führen und dort deine Träume zu verwirklichen. Die Chance ist nur gering, aber Du vermagst Dein Geschick selbst zu gestalten. Willst Du diesen Weg wählen, Nuriyya?"

Die Aussicht auf sichereres Leid, von dem ich mehr als genug hatte, und eine geringe Chance auf Glück und ein erfülltes Leben lies mich nicht vor Begeisterung aufjauchzen, denn mit dem Alter waren meine Hoffnungen und mein Optimismus versiegt. Mein Gesichtsausdruck musste meine Gedanken offenbaren, oder vielleicht wusste sie nur einfach, was ich dachte, denn sie sagte zu mir: „Wenn Du diesen Weg nicht gehen möchtest, gewähre ich Dir einen leichten, schmerzlosen Tod, und eine Wiedergeburt unter einem glücklicheren Stern. Doch entscheide Dich nun, ob Du dem Mond gebieten willst."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich konnte es hier und jetzt beenden. Den schmerzenden Rücken, die gichtigen, alten Krallen, mein ganzes Unglück, meine verlorenen Träume und Hoffnungen. Sanft entschlafen in den Armen der Todesbotin, die mir fast wie eine gütige Mutter erschien. Es wäre so einfach…so einfach.

Tief in meinem Inneren formierten sich jedoch die alten Mächte, Sturm, Wasser , Feuer und selbst die mir immer wenig zugetane Erdenkraft, und schrieen ihren Hunger auf Leben heraus, sie ballten sich zu einem Orkan der Elemente und uralte Instinkte brachen sich Bahn.

Kalter Schweiß brach mir aus, und heiße Wellen der Erregung, pures Leben, durchströmten mich in peitschendem Rhythmus.

„Ich will leben!" brach es keuchend, krächzend, aus mir heraus, kam der Schrei nach Hoffnung über meine vertrockneten Lippen. „Zeigt mir den Weg, meine Herrin."

Die Ewige sah äußerst zufrieden aus.

„So spricht meine wahre Tochter. Die Sterne sagten mir, dass es nicht deine Bestimmung ist, hier als Greisin zu verenden, doch es musste deine eigene Entscheidung sein, wenn es gelingen soll."

Sie langte in die Falten ihres nebulösen Gewandes und zog einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor. „Komm zu mir, Kind".

Ich gehorchte.

Ich kniete vor ihr, sah und erschauerte. In ihrer weißen Hand lag der Ring der Hohen Priesterin. Sie nahm meine Hand in die ihre, und ihre Hand war warm und weich, und steckte mir den Ring an. Feierlich sagte sie:

„Ich selbst weihe Dich hiermit zu meiner Hohen Priesterin. Du wirst kein Kloster gründen, sondern als Kriegerin mein Licht verteidigen in einer fernen, dunklen Zeit. Wenn deine Bestimmung erfüllt ist, magst Du sehen, welche Wünsche Du noch übrig hast, Tochter des Windes."

Dann setzte sie mir einen schmalen silbrigen Reif auf die Stirn, der mit einem Diamanten besetzt war.

„Nie zuvor hatte eine meiner Priesterinnen zwei Insignien meiner Macht. Hüte sie gut und benutze sie klug, meine Tochter."

Ihre Stimme war auf einmal zu einem Donnerhall angeschwollen, ihr silbernes Haar wehte nun in einem Wind, der aus dem Nirgendwo her zu wehen schien, und sie stand in einem gleißenden Licht. Plötzlich kreisten zwei Raben über ihrem Haupt, und ihre heiseren Schreie gellten über den Bäumen.

„Achte stets meine Gesetze, Kriegerin. Wisse, dass jeder deiner Fehler verheerende Folgen haben wird. Doch zuerst: wende Dich gen Süden, und folge deinen Führern zum Schicksalssee. Dein Alter kann ich Dir nicht nehmen", ihre Stimme glich immer mehr dem Heulen eines wütenden Sturmes, und ich hatte Mühe, die Worte zu verstehen, „aber ich schenke Dir eine Form, in der Du es kaum spüren wirst und die dir auf deiner Reise helfen wird."

Aus ihren Handflächen schossen helle Strahlen des gleichen gleißenden Lichts, das ihre Gestalt nun fast einhüllte, und sie trafen meinen Körper wie Feuerwalzen. Ich spürte, dass ich brannte, mich krümmte, wie meine Glieder sich in der Hitze eines Schmelzofens verformten, doch ich fühlte keinen Schmerz, sondern nur ein sanftes Prickeln.

Dann war es plötzlich still. Ich hob den Kopf, und die Lichtung war leer. Ich richtete mich auf, um mich umzusehen, und es fiel mir leicht. Das Gras war an der Stelle, wo sie gestanden hatte, nicht einmal herunter getreten, und ich fragte mich beinahe schon, ob ich einer Halluzination erlegen war. Doch sie war so wirklich gewesen!

Ich beugte mich zum Wasser und erstarrte, als ich nun mein Spiegelbild betrachtete. Ich sah einen herrlichen weißen Schwan, der seinen Hals anmutig in einem Bogen zum Wasser führte. Ich streckte die Arme aus, und der Schwan schlug mit seinen breiten Schwingen. Ich schüttelte mich, und der Schwan plusterte sein Gefieder auf.

In diesem Moment begriff ich, welch ein Geschenk hatte sie mir gemacht hatte: Ich war ein Vogel, und endlich würde ich mit den Wildgänsen und den Schwänen ziehen können! Ich war so glücklich, dass sich meiner Kehle ein dunkles Tuten entrang.

Es wurde beantwortet von einem heiseren Krächzen. Auf einer der umliegenden Fichten saß ein riesiger grauschwarzer Rabe, und als ich seinem dunklen Blick begegnete, flog er auf und stieg in die Luft, um über dem Teich zu kreisen. Ich hatte verstanden, schlug mit den Flügeln und stieß mich mit meinen paddelartigen Füßen ab. Mühsam gelang es mir, die Schwerkraft zu überwinden, und mich von dem kleinen Quellgewässer in die Lüfte zu erheben. Als ich endlich die Baumkronen erreicht hatte, fuhr mir der Wind unter die Schwingen, und trug mich zu den Wolken hinauf. Der Rabe glitt noch höher über mir dahin, und ich folgte seinem schwarzen Schatten, der unter mir über die Erde glitt und die Richtung vorgab.

Liebe Snape-Fans, ein ganzes kapitel fast ohne severus, aber keine Angst, im nächsten Kapitel gibt es Neues aus der familie Snape.


	28. Der See und der Bote

Hallo, Ihr Lieben,

hier ein neues Kapitel vom „Raben", nachdem es schon Fragen gab, ob diese Geschichte überhaupt zu Ende geschrieben würde. Sie wird, definitiv.

Ich gebe zu, dass der "Wolf auf der Hintertreppe", der eigentlich nur eine Weihnachtsgeschichte sein sollte, sich etwas verselbständigt hat. Remus ist mit mittlerweile sehr ans Herz gewachsen, aber nach so viel Canidengekuschel war es mal wieder Zeit für was "fedriges". Viel Spaß damit.

_Allen meinen Reviewern ein herzliches Dankeschön!  
_

_Very special thanks to **Mr. Pads**, keep your ears up, so I can pet them.  
_

_Very special thanks to **Chromoxid**, meiner superaufmerksamen Beta-Leserin. Sollten immer noch kleine Fehlerteufel sich eingeschlichen haben, sind das natürlich nur meine, wie immer._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: Alles Potterige nicht meins, nur geborgt.

**Soundtrack**:

Edvard Grieg, aus der "Peer Gynt-Suite" die "Morgenstimmung" und "Solveigs Lied". 

**oooOOOooo **

**-28- **

**Der See und der Bote**

Viele Wochen zog ich mit dem dunklen Boten der Göttin über das Land. Unser Weg führte uns über die grünen Felder meiner Heimat, an der Westküste Englands entlang und schließlich über das graue Meer. Wir überquerten die Normandie und die Bretagne und zogen weiter, immer an der Altantikküste Frankreichs entlang.

Mein Führer gönnte uns wenig Zeit zum rasten, doch er achtete stets darauf, abends auf einem See oder Fluss im Landesinneren zu landen, wo ich essen und in Sicherheit schlafen konnte. Er selbst ruhte zumeist am Ufer auf einem der hohen Bäume. Ganze Krähenkolonien räumten ihm ehrfürchtig den höchsten Platz auf ihren Schlafbäumen ein und hielten stets respektvollen Abstand.

Der Rabe sprach nicht zu mir. Mehrere Male hatte ich versucht, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, doch er gab nur sein heiseres Krächzen von sich und ich verstand ihn nicht.

An meinen Vogelkörper hatte ich mich schnell gewöhnt, ich fühlte mich weder alt noch jung, sondern nur manchmal etwas erschöpft von der langen Reise. Wann immer ich anderen Schwänen begegnete, versuchte ich mich mit ihnen zu verständigen, doch es war, als wären wir zwar von derselben Art, sprächen jedoch eine fremde Sprache. Ich begnügte mich irgendwann damit, still und friedlich neben ihnen zu gründeln und mit ihnen meine Kreise über die Gewässer zu ziehen, wenn sie am Morgen aufflogen.

Dies waren die herrlichsten, Momente meines neuen Lebens. Endlich teilte ich die Luft mit den Vögeln, gehörte zu ihnen und spürte wie der Wind mich trug und mit meinem Gefieder spielte, mich koste und wieder in taumelndem Flug der Erde zurück gab. Auf seinem Rücken reitend erreichte ich nie gekannte Geschwindigkeiten, und lautes Jauchzen erfüllte meine Seele, wenn er mich freudentrunken mit den Wolken umher jagen ließ.

Doch obwohl ich allmählich immer mehr die Perspektive eines Vogels einnahm, wenn ich eine Landschaft, einen See oder Fluss betrachtete und ihre Eignung zum Landen oder Nahrung finden beurteilte, und obwohl ich deutlich das Wirken der Instinkte in meinem Inneren fühlte, blieb mein Geist doch klar und menschlich.

Ich hätte ewig so weiterleben können, der Rhythmus aus fliegen und rasten entsprach dem Auf und Ab einer sehr ursprünglichen Prägung meines aviären Blutes, und er tat auch meiner menschlichen Seele gut.

Ich war eins mit mir und der Welt und sehr zufrieden.

oooOOOooo

Doch jede Reise ist einmal beendet, und am Ende eines weiteren langen Tages bedeutete mir der Rabe, nicht wie sonst zu landen, sondern den Flug fortzusetzen. Ich war erstaunt, folgte jedoch seiner Weisung."

„Wie konnte er Euch anweisen, Fürstin, da Ihr doch nicht miteinander sprechen konntet?" fragte Severus und blickte zu Nuriyya hoch, die sich inzwischen von ihrer Liege erhoben hatte, und neben das Feuer getreten war.

„Er zeigte mir, was er wollte" entgegnete sie mit einer erläuternden Geste. „Als ich auf einem Fluss, der sich unter uns durch die Weiden wand zur Dämmerung hin landen wollte, krächzte er laut, ließ sich im Sturzflug unter mich gleiten und versperrte mir den Weg nach unten."

„Das war allerdings kaum zu missverstehen" sagte Severus mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln, und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er beobachten, dass Medeora breit grinste.

„Wenn du sie ständig unterbrichst, Zauberer, sitzen wir morgen früh noch hier!" fauchte Martialis durch den Raum.

Nuriyya warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick aus ihren grünleuchtenden Augen zu und er verstummte und senkte die Augen.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu und hielt ihre Hände über die Flammen, die eine angenehme Wärme verströmten.

Severus betrachtete den Schatten, den ihre von feinen hellen Linien durchzogenen Hände warfen, und zuckte zusammen, als sein Blick den Schattenwurf ihres Körpers an der Wand erfasste:

Hinter ihrer hohen schmalen Gestalt zeichneten sich große fledermausähnliche Schwingen dunkel auf der Struktur der Felswand ab, und schlugen gespenstisch auf und ab. Die Flügel an ihrem Rücken waren jedoch unter ihrem langen dunklen Umhang zusammen gefaltet.

oooOOOooo

„Ich folgte also dem Raben" sog ihre Stimme seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Schattenschwingen ab, und wir flogen durch eine kühle Nacht, die Landschaft unter uns immer wieder von Nebelfetzen verdeckt. Über uns jedoch breitete sich das Sternezelt endlos, und wir glitten darunter entlang, als würde es für uns keine Müdigkeit geben. Ich empfand pure Lebensfreude und von mir aus hätte der Morgen ewig auf sich warten lassen können.

Es begann schon heller zu werden, und das fahle Licht der Morgendämmerung kroch im Osten über den Horizont, als der Rabe sein lautes Krächzen erschallen ließ.

Unter uns lag eine nebelüberzogene Senke, und im Sturzflug stürzte er sich in die grauweiße Ungewissheit und war verschwunden. Ich zögerte ihm zu folgen und drehte langsam eine Schleife in sicherer Höhe.

Ich beobachtete den Nebel und wartete, dass der Rabe zurückkehren würde. Tatsächlich erschien auf einmal tief unter mir im Zentrum des wabernden Graus ein Punkt, der sich stetig vergrößerte. Ein Vogel jedoch war es nicht. Die Bewegung, die ich zu bemerken meinte, hatte nichts Fliegendes an sich, sondern etwas Dynamisches, Wirbelndes.

Der Nebel öffnete sich und türmte sich an den Seiten der dunklen Öffnung, höher und höher, während die Mitte des Geschehens immer weiter nach unten zu driften schien.

Endlich wurde mir klar, was ich dort sah: es war das Auge eines Tornados, der sich unter mir entwickelte, und immer schneller sein gigantisches Wolkenkarussell drehte.

Schließlich schien das energetische Drehzentrum im Nichts zu verschwinden, und sog die feuchten Nebel in einem wahnsinnigen Tanz mit sich in eine andere Dimension.

Die zuvor noch dichte Masse verlor ihre Bindung untereinander, Fetzen lösten sich heraus und schließlich zerriss der Jungfernschleier der Landschaft unter mir.

Ich schaute nach unten.

Der Anblick ließ mich in seiner Schönheit und Erhabenheit erschaudern. Unter mir lag ein riesiger See, in dessen dunklem Wasser sich das blasse Licht der letzten Sterne spiegelte. Er schien mir unendlich tief und von einer Klarheit, die sich mit dem menschlichen Geist nicht fassen ließ.

Und er rief mich.

Dies war die fremde Heimat, nach der ich mich immer gesehnt hatte. Ich, die ich überall zu Hause gewesen war, wo das Schicksal mich hingeführt hatte, hatte zurück gefunden zum Quell meiner Sehnsucht. War ich den Wildgänsen als Mädchen hinterher gerannt, so glaubte ich stets, dass es die Freiheit des Fliegens war, die ich begehrte, und die so unerreichbar schien. Nun jedoch erkannte ich, dass das Fliegen nur der Weg gewesen war, der mich zu diesem See hatte bringen sollen.

Es war mir bestimmt, hierher zurück zu kehren, nach tausend Jahren der Wanderung.

Woher ich es wusste? Es war in mir, in meinem Blut und meinem Herzen. Es pulsierte und schlug im Rhythmus der Wellen, die ans felsige Ufer spülten.

Ich bog meine Flügel, und ließ mich sinken, immer tiefer und schneller meinem Begehren entgegen, und als meine Füße die Wasseroberfläche durchstießen und die Kälte des Sees spürten, als mein gefiederter Leib die Fluten berührte, um gleich darauf spielend und sicher auf ihnen zu schaukeln, war ich eins mit der Welt, und atmete ihren uralten Takt.

oooOOOooo

Ich blickte hinüber zu den Ufern des Sees, und gewahrte im Norden eine felsige Steilwand, die sich wohl zweihundert Fuß drohend und schroff in den Himmel erhob, und an deren Klippen sich die Wellen schäumend brachen, obwohl es in der Mitte des Sees beinahe windstill war und ich nur sanft geschaukelt wurde.

Das gegenüberliegende Ufer war von dichtem Wald bedeckt. Niedere Büsche schirmten den Blick auf die Stämme der hohen Bäume ab, die sich mit ihren in allen Schattierungen von Grün gekleideten Wipfeln in den Himmel reckten.

Im Westen des Sees lag ein schmaler steiniger Strand, an den sich eine hügelige grüne Landschaft eng anschloss.

Das östliche Ufer schließlich verbarg sich hinter einem dichten Schilfgürtel, der sich in ein weites Moor erstreckte und sich meinen Blick entzog. Das Schilf glühte orange im Schein der aufgehenden Morgensonne, die sich nun langsam immer hoher ans Firmament schraubte, und schließlich den See und mich in einem breiten, keilförmigen Strahl mit Gold übergoss.

Um mich herum begann die Welt zu erwachen, die Luft füllte sich mit den Schreien einiger Duzend verschiedener Vogelarten, ihrem schrillen Piepsen und melodischem Gesang sowie ihrem Flügelrauschen, und der Grundton dieses Konzerts zu Ehren des Morgens war das mehrstimmige Summen der tausenden von Insekten, die sich nun auf die Suche nach Nahrung machten. Neben mir sprang ein grünglitzernder Fisch hoch aus dem Wasser und hinterließ eine schäumende Fontäne, als er wieder eintauchte.

„Dies ist das Paradies", dachte ich und tauchte meinen langen Schwanenhals in die Kühle des Wassers.

„Ja, es ist ein aquatischer Garten Eden" sagte eine sanfte Stimme vom Ufer her zu mir, und ich blickte mich um und gewahrte einen Mann auf dem felsigen Strand, der mit verschränkten Armen dem Schauspiel zugesehen hatte, welches der See für mich veranstaltet hatte.

„Diese Welt hier ist in Gefahr" fügte er hinzu, „und sie wird nur bestehen, wenn sie mächtigen Schutz erfährt."

Ich schwamm langsam näher ans Ufer und beäugte den Fremden, der mir doch irgendwie vertraut vorkam.

Er war groß und dünn, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, und trug einen weiten dunklen Mantel, über den sein schwarzes, glänzendes Haar ihm fast bis zur Hüfte floss. Sein Alter vermochte ich nicht zu schätzen, doch sein Gesicht war von ebenmäßiger Schönheit, wenn man von der gewaltigen Nase absah, die wie der Schnabel eines Raubvogels daraus hervor ragte. Er hatte die hohen Wangenknochen der östlichen Völker, und seine Augen waren von einem undurchdringlichen Schwarz.

„Wer seit Ihr?" fragte ich ihn und war selbst erstaunt über meine menschliche Stimme, und darüber, dass mein Schnabel menschliche Laute formen konnte.

„Ich war dein Begleiter, Schwanenfrau" entgegnete er, „doch jetzt bin ich nur ein Bote" fügte er hinzu. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten auf mir, mit einem sanften Ausdruck, doch als ich ihn ebenfalls ansah, hatte ich das Gefühl in dunklem Wasser zu ertrinken. Seine Augen waren voller Intelligenz, Wissen und Geduld, doch ohne Seele.

„So höre denn, was ich dir zu sagen habe:

Die Schatten werden nach dieser Welt greifen, und sie werden hier an diesem See ihr Schloss errichten.

Das Licht entsendet eine Kriegerin, die dem Meister des Dunklen Einhalt gebieten kann, wenn sie ihn erkennt und sein Herz prüft. Doch es steht geschrieben, dass der Dunkle Prinz aus den Sümpfen ihren Blick verschleiern wird, wenn er den Schlüssel findet.

Wenn dies geschieht, wird sie ihn erst erkennen, wenn es zu spät ist. Erst tausend Jahre später wird es eine neue Chance geben, das Paradies vom finsteren Nebel seines Zaubers zu befreien."

Ich wartete gespannt darauf, dass er noch mehr sagen würde. Der schwarze Bote jedoch schwieg.

„Bin ich diese Kriegerin?" fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort schon zu kennen fürchtete, hatte mich doch die Göttin bereits so genannt.

Er nickte.

Dann griff er in die Tasche seines Mantels und hielt mir eine silberne Kette mit zwei Anhängern entgegen. Einer war ein kleines Schloss mit einem winzigen silbernen Schlüssel, das andere ein Medaillon in Form eines S, um das sich eine fein ziselierte Schlage ringelte."

Severus sog scharf die Luft ein. Er _kannte_ dieses Schloss und er hatte auch das Amulett schon einmal gesehen. Das Schloss gehörte einst Salazar Slytherin und war seit hunderten von Jahren verschollen, aber es gab Bilder davon. Das Amulett hatte er in Büchern nie gesehen, aber als er ein junger Mann war, und sein Ehrgeiz ihn zu den Todessern trieb, hatte er ein merkwürdiges Erlebnis gehabt:

Eines Tages war eine zierliche dunkelhaarige Frau in dem Kerker erschienen, in dem er in der Nokturngasse für einen schmierigen Händler Tränke bereitete. Sie stand plötzlich einfach hinter ihm, er hatte sie weder kommen sehen noch gehört.

„Du bist also Severus Snape" hatte sie zu ihm gesagt und spöttisch die Mundwinkel verzogen.

Er starrte sie an. Für eine Sekunde glaubte er, in einen Spiegel zu starren, doch dann bemerkte er, dass ihre Nase feiner, ihr Kinn runder, ihre Haut zarter, doch ebenso blass wie die seine waren, und ihre Augen, seinen in Form und Ausdruck so ähnlich, hatten einen Hauch von einem sanften Braun, wo ihm selbst stets schwarze Kohlenstücke aus dem Spiegel entgegen starrten.

„Wer will das wissen?" hatte er sie angefaucht, und sie hatte gelacht.

Er hatte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Fluch auf sie geschleudert, doch der rote Lichtstrahl war durch sie hindurch gerast wie durch Luft und von den Wänden abgeprallt. Er hatte einen Kessel in Brand gesetzt, und Severus hatte einige Mühe, die Explosion des Willenlos-Trankes, der darin brodelte, zu verhindern.

„Was bist Du, ein Geist? Ein Trugbild?" schrie er die dunkelhaarige Frau an, nachdem er die klebrige Masse im Kessel mit einem Abkühlzauber gebändigt hatte. Merlin, den Trank konnte er wegwerfen und die Zutaten waren selten und sehr teuer gewesen. Zornig trat er auf die Frau zu.

Mit einer Kraft, die er ihrer kleinen Gestalt nie zugetraut hätte, hatte sie seine Handgelenke festgehalten, nach unten gezogen und ihm plötzlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden. Er konnte sogar ihr Parfüm riechen, so nah war sie ihm. Sein rechtes Handgelenk brannte unter ihrer Berührung, und er spürte die Kraft der arkanen Energien, die sie durchflossen.

Es war mit nichts zu vergleichen, das er kannte, außer vielleicht mit der Macht, die der Dunkle Lord ausströmte.

„Wer bist Du?" fragte er atemlos, während weiße Feuerringe um seine Hand tanzten.

„Du musst umkehren, Severus, fliehe Riddle und sein sklavisches Gewürm" entgegnete sie anstatt einer Antwort und fixierte ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen.

Er hatte nach Luft gerungen, während er versucht hatte, ihrem Blick stand zu halten.

„Zu spät" hatte er gekeucht.

Sie ließ ihn los. Das Brennen verebbte.

„Warum?" hatte sie gefragt.

Er hatte den Ärmel seiner Robe angehoben und ihr seinen Unterarm präsentiert, stolz auf das Dunkle Mal.  
Er hatte insgeheim gehofft, sie würde sich erschrecken. Doch die Fremde hatte seine Hand genommen und mit ihren Fingern über das Dunkle Mal gestrichen, und es verschwand, ohne etwas anderes als blasse, makellose Haut zurück zu lassen.

„Du siehst, seine Macht ist nicht unendlich." Sie hatte ihn fordernd angesehen. „Schwöre ihm ab".

„Er würde mich töten", hatte Severus entgegnet, und er spürte, wie Zorn in ihm hoch schoss.

„Er wird mich an seiner Macht teilhaben lassen, und mich für meine Loyalität belohnen" sprudelte er hervor, ein Mantra, dass die Todesser oft gemeinsam sprachen, wenn sie IHN erwarteten.

„Niemand wird meinen Aufstieg an seiner Seite verhindern, schon gar kein...kein...Was-immer-du-bist" hatte er gespuckt, „ich habe zu lange darauf gewartet, seinem Kreis anzugehören!"

Die Frau hatte ihn ruhig angesehen, und mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns hatte sie die Schultern gezuckt.

„Es wird am Ende nichts ändern" hatte sie gesagt, „Du wirst zu _meinem_ Orden gehören, ob du jetzt willst oder nicht. Aber wisse, Severus, dass du dir eine schwere Bürde auf deine Seele laden wirst, wenn du nicht umkehrst. Es wird Dich Dein Lebensglück kosten."

Er hatte sie ausgelacht. Was bedeutete ihm schon „Glück"? Er hatte nie welches gehabt. Aber Macht, damit wusste er etwas anzufangen.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird deinen „Orden" vernichten!" hatte er ausgerufen, als sie sich umgedreht hatte und zur Tür gegangen war.

Er hatte ihr einen Hex hinterher geschleudert, doch wieder war der Strahl durch sie hindurch geschossen, und ein tiefes Fluchen aus dem Flur hatte ihm verraten, dass er den Ladenbesitzer stattdessen getroffen hatte.

„Was fällt dir ein, du öliger Bursche?" hatte der geschrieen, und sich keuchend zur Tür hin gerobbt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Borgain" hatte Severus gemurmelt, „der Fluch sollte die Frau treffen, die eben hinausgegangen ist."

„Die Frau? Welche Frau?" hatte Borgain gebrüllt, und Severus in tiefen Gedanken seinen Kesseln überlassen, nachdem dieser den Gegenfluch gesprochen hatte, und Borgain seine Beine wieder gebrauchen konnte.

Für eine Weile hatte Severus danach noch sehr merkwürdige Träume gehabt, in denen die dunkelhaarige Frau erschien, doch sie kam nicht wieder und auch die Träume verschwanden und die Erinnerung an sie verblasste. Bis heute.

Denn in dem Moment, in dem Nuriyya das Medaillon beschrieben hatte, sah Severus es wieder vor sich, wie es an einer langen Silberkette um den Hals der seltsamen Frau gehangen hatte, die ihm fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten gewesen war.

„Was geschah mit dem Amulett?" fragte er die Fürstin, und sah mit einem gespannten Seitenblick zu Martialis hinüber, der bereits den Mund geöffnet hatte, um ihm Schweigen zu gebieten.

„Wie ich es eben sagte, Severus" antwortete Nuriyya, „ich schwamm zum Ufer, um die Kette von dem Boten entgegen zu nehmen, und als ich den Hals beugte, damit er sie mir umlegen konnte, verschwand er in dem Moment, in dem die Kette mein Gefieder berührte.

Nur sein Mantel lag wie weggeworfen am Ufer. Als ich aus dem Wasser stieg, um den Mantel näher zu betrachten, zerfloss er wie schwarzer Nebel, als ich ihm mit einem Flügel berührte.

Nur dies ist von ihm geblieben." Sie griff in eine Tasche ihres Gewandes, und zog eine einzige, pechschwarze Feder heraus.

* * *

TBC 

ooo

Dies war er also, der erste Rabe, nach einer ganzen Weile. Es wird jetzt hoffentlich etwas schneller weiter gehen. I try!

Reviews werden gerne genommen!


	29. Der Tod der Walküre

**Die Tage des Raben **

**Von Slytherene **

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

_

* * *

_

_Hallo, liebe „Raben"-Leser(innen)!_

_Ich weiß, Ihr seit benachteiligt, weil ich den „Wolf" öfter update als den „Raben", aber letzterer schreibt sich einfach komplizierter. Ich muss dafür so viel nachgucken._

_Und manchmal verirrt sich so ein fertiges Kapitel dann in den Tiefen der Festplatte, und ist tagelang nicht wieder aufzutreiben._

_Besonderer Dank geht an meine bezaubernde, strenge und sehr anteilnehmende Beta-Leserin **Chromoxid**, die mich mit ihrem Enthusiasmus, was den TM betrifft, immer wieder bestärkt, dass man auch ihn zu einer liebenswerten Figur stilisieren kann, ohne ihn zu sehr zu verändern._

_Das bringt mich zu dem Review von **Ewjena**, die (zurecht) beißende Kommentare und rauschende Roben vermisst. Du hast recht, er befindet sich im Moment in einer Schülerrolle, den die Freaks um ihn herum sind alle tausend Jahre alt. Da kann auch einer, der eigentlich ein wahrer Finsterling von einem Lehrer ist, mal ins schweigende Staunen geraten._

_Keine Angst, du bekommst Action-Snape wieder, versprochen. Sobald Nuriyya mit ihrer Geschichte zu Ende ist. Aber du musst vielleicht noch zwei Kapitel durchhalten._

_Was die **Roben** betrifft, das hat mich echt beschäftigt: ich habe da noch einmal nachgelesen, also, hm…ich trau mich fast gar nicht, es zu sagen, weil es offensichtlich keine von Euch bemerkt hat: Aber nach der letzten Verwandlung sollte er eigentlich eine neue Robe herbei beschwören, hatte ich gedacht. Dann kam der Ornithovulpus, und Severus und ich haben das mit der Robe vergessen._

_Eigentlich müsste er – streng logisch betrachtet – **nackt** zwischen den Gargoyles sitzen._

**FINGER WEG, MÄDELS!**

_Tun wir mal so, als hätte er im passenden Moment diskret eine seiner üblichen wallenden, bauschen Roben herbei beschworen, ja? Verbindlichsten Dank. Es wäre ihm sonst womöglich so peinlich, wie manche Dinge eigentlich immer Remus peinlich sind._

_Tausend Dank gilt der blondlockigen Angelina, die stets, wenn sie nicht gerade mit Sirius knutscht, so fleißig Kapitel für Kapitel reviewed. Und so toll Reklame gemacht hat! Danke. Einzelheiten greife ich per email noch mal auf._

_Aber erst einmal lade ich Euch den neuen Raben hoch. _

_Viel Spaß dabei!_

oooOOOooo

Kapitel 29 - **Der Tod der Walküre**

„Das ist eine Rabenfeder", rief Severus erstaunt aus.

„Es ist nicht nur irgendeine Rabenfeder", ergänzte Medeora, „es ist die einzige Feder dieses Raben, die heute noch existiert."

„Du bist vor mir einem Rabenwandler begegnet? Wer war der Mann", begehrte Severus zu wissen.

„Ich höre immer ‚Mann'", durchschnitt Martialis' harte Stimme die Stille, die entstanden war, weil alle auf eine Antwort von Nuriyya oder Medeora gewartet hatten. „Das war kein Mensch, dass müsste selbst dir klar sein, Zauberer."

Noch bevor die Fürstin Martialis' neuerliche Provokation mit einem weiteren finsteren Blick ahnden konnte, schlängelten sich eine Reihe zarter grüner Ranken in atemberaubendem Tempo über den Boden auf den großen Gargoyle zu, wuchs an seinem Körper herauf und legte sich, ein festes, grünes Seil bildend, um seinen Kopf und sein Kinn, so dass er den Mund nicht mehr öffnen und nicht einen Ton mehr hervor bringen konnte.

Mehrere Gargoyles lachten. Martialis' Augen funkelten dunkel vor Zorn und Scham. Medeora kicherte schelmisch und blinzelte Severus zu.

Dieser unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Lächeln und packte dann die ihm von Medeora gebotene Möglichkeit beim Schopfe.

„Bitte, Medeora, du kannst doch deine Fähigkeiten nicht für so einen Schabernack einsetzen, dass ist unfair, hol deine Ableger zurück. Martialis hat ja Recht, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Rabenwandler ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war, ist lächerlich gering."

Severus staunte selbst darüber, wie leicht ihm die diplomatischen Worte fielen, da sein Rivale sich in solch hilfloser Position befand. So gerne er dem aggressiven Krieger auch noch eine sarkastische Spitze obendrauf gegeben hätte, ihm war mehr als bewusst, dass er auf ihn eventuell irgendwann angewiesen sein würde, und es war unklug, sich einen solchen gefährlichen Krieger permanent zum Feind zu machen.

„_Bitte_ mich um seine Freiheit, Severus, wenn es dir Ernst damit ist", forderte die Elfe den Zauberer auf, und ihre Augen blitzen verschwörerisch.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Mein voller Ernst." Sie wackelte mit den Ohren. „Er ist selbst schuld."

„Nein!" _Er würde sich weigern, bei Merlin!_

„Wie du willst, Severus. Dann bleibt er ein Windenpüppchen." Medeora frohlockte.

„Ein was?"

„Sieh doch selbst", kicherte die Elfe.

Der Hinweis war berechtigt, denn mittlerweile hatten sich die lebendigen Schlingen auch um Martialis' Beine und Arme geschlungen, und ihn zu einem bewegungsunfähigen, knurrenden Bündel verschnürt.

Die Spannung im Raum war mit Händen zu greifen. Aber sie hatte eine merkwürdig burleske Note.

„Medeora!" Severus sah sie flehend an. Der Gargoyle würde es ihm übel nehmen, dass er der Grund für diese Situation war. Martialis hatte nicht gerade ein duldsames Gemüt.

„Wie bitte", fragte sie nach und ließ ein buntes Tuch in ihrer Hand kreisen.

„Medeora, bitte?"

„Oh, höre ich da ein Bitte?" Sie hielt eine Hand an ihr übergroßes Fledermausohr, als sei sie schwerhörig und versuche, ein sehr leises Geräusch zu erhaschen.

„Ja." Severus seufzte. Er machte sich hier komplett lächerlich. Sie hatte ihn genauso in die Falle tappen lassen wie den großen Gargoyle.

„Das reicht mir nicht." Medeora verschränkte die Hände.

„Wie bitte", fragte Severus entgeistert.

„Du hast mich gehört, Zauberer", flötete die kleine Bergelfe.

„Was genau möchtest du hören?"

„Sei mal kreativ. Du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen."

Die anderen Gargoyles im Raum, auch die, die bisher still dem merkwürdigen Schauspiel gefolgt waren, begannen zu glucksen, und konnten sich das Lachen kaum noch verbeißen.

Selbst Nuriyya grinste und Lapidis hielt sich den Mund zu, wobei seine Bauchmuskeln von kurzen Krämpfen zusammen zuckten.

Severus raufte sich die Haare. „Also gut…würdest du Martialis jetzt freilassen?"

„Nö!"

Die Spannung entlud sich in brüllendem Gelächter im ganzen Steingemach.

„Warum nicht", fragte der Slytherin konsterniert.

„Er hat mich geärgert. Und du hast wieder nicht „bitte" gesagt." Sie ließ einige Ranken auch zu Severus hinüber wachsen, sie verharrten aber sich ringelnd vor seinen Füßen.

„Medeora, bitte – lass ihn frei", gab Severus sich geschlagen.

„Na gut, unter einer Bedingung", lenkte die Elfe ein.

„Welche _Bedingung_?", fragte Severus entgeistert.

„Erfüllst du sie?" Medeora trippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht mal, was du forderst", protestierte Severus.

Die Steinkreaturen verfolgten das ungewöhnliche Schauspiel mit sichtlichem Genuss.

„Ihr hattet wohl die letzten tausend Jahre wenig zu lachen, oder", fauchte Snape entnervt.

„Erfüllst du sie oder nicht", fragte Medeora.

„Nein!" Er würde sich doch von der Elfe hier nicht vorführen und erpressen lassen. Oder doch?

„Dann bleibt er eingewickelt". Sie produzierte einen Schmollmund, was bei ihrem breiten Mund ausgesprochen merkwürdig aussah.

„Also gut, ja, was immer du willst, aber sammele dein Grünzeug wieder ein" kapitulierte Severus. Was konnte sie schon wollen?

„Habt ihr das alle gehört? Was immer ich will", rief Medeora laut.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel aus allen Ecken.

„Was willst du", fragte Severus noch einmal, und seine Stimme klang genervt und beinahe verzweifelt.

Medeora schürzte die breiten Lippen. „Einen Kuss!"

„Einen…was?" Severus wirkte noch fassungsloser als zuvor.

„Verdammt noch mal, küss sie endlich", rief Martialis aus, der zwar inzwischen entknebelt, aber immer noch zusammengezurrt war, zu einem zugegebenermaßen mächtig feisten Bündel.

Severus trat auf Medeora zu, schloss die Augen und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig.

„Kuss, Kuss, Kuss", intonierten die anderen rhythmisch.

Plötzlich spürte er weiche, wulstige und sandpapiertrockene Lippen an seinem Mund, die sich anfühlten wie ein in der Sonne gelagerter Baumpilz mit weichen Haaren. Eine Mischung aus Pferdenüstern und Baumpilz. Dabei roch sie wunderbar aromatisch Kräutern und duftenden Hölzern, und er nahm sie vorsichtig hoch und drückte ihren Körper an sich, der sich weich wie eine Katze anfühlte, aber schwer wie ein eiszeitlicher Riesenwaschbär war.

Sie zu küssen fühlte sich schön und richtig an, aber es war nicht das Gefühl, als wenn er eine Frau küsste, sondern es erinnerte ihn an seine frühe Kindheit, sie strahlte Wärme und Geborgenheit aus.

Vorsichtig ließ er sie wieder runter. Himmel, sie war erstaunlich schwer.

„Heirate mich", forderte sie ihn auf und grinste.

„Oh, nein. Niemals. Mach ihn los." Er lachte, er konnte es sich nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ich will nicht", gab die Elfe vergnügt zurück.

„Medeora, du bist ein echter Schabernack-Geist!" Nuriyya schüttelte den Kopf und verbiss sich tapfer ein Lachen. „Falls es dich, Severus und Martialis noch interessiert, werde ich weiter berichten, andernfalls können wir Severus morgen auch gerne unvorbereitet auf seine Suche schicken."

Die kleine Elfe verkniff sich ein Grinsen nicht, blies auf den Stängel der Schlingpflanze, und diese zog sich so schnell zurück, wie sie gekommen war. Schließlich hatte Medeora nur noch ein kleines braunes Samenkorn in der Hand, das sie sorgfältig wieder zwischen den Falten ihrer vielen Tücher verbarg.

Martialis setzte sich, und starrte stumm geradeaus. Man konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, dass er die Behandlung als Unverschämtheit empfand.

Die Fürstin schritt auf einmal durch die Reihen direkt auf ihn zu, legte einen Arm um ihn und flüsterte leise etwas in sein Ohr.

Severus bemerkte, wie sich die harten Gesichtszüge des Kriegers entspannten und er nach seinem Pokal mit der roten Flüssigkeit griff und ihn in einem Zug austrank.

Nuriyya ergriff das Wort: „Wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, Voldemort erfolgreich die Stirn zu bieten, müssen wir alle zusammen stehen und miteinander arbeiten. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, untereinander uneins zu sein. Das gilt auch und besonders für Euch, Severus und Martialis."

Sie sah die beiden abwechselnd an.

„Nun gut, wo waren wir, bevor unsere liebe Medeora beschlossen hat, mit Euch Scherze der dreisten Art zutreiben? Ah, das Amulett und das Schloss."

Stille Aufmerksamkeit fiel nun wieder über die versammelten Gargoyles und den Zauberer, als die Herrin der Steinkreaturen ihre Erzählung fortsetzte.

„Nachdem Munin verschwunden war, denn niemand anderer war der Bote gewesen, wie ich später erfuhr, barg ich die beiden Schätze und seine Feder unter meinem Gefieder. Ohne meinen Begleiter fühlte ich mich ein wenig ratlos, jedoch nicht verloren. Der See bot mir alles, was ich zum Leben brauchte, und bereits nach ein paar Tagen hatte ich das Gefühl, niemals woanders als dort gelebt zu haben.

Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich jedoch auch, dass es sich nicht um einen gewöhnlichen See handelte, sondern um ein Gewässer, dass allerlei Kräfte und Geheimnisse in sich barg.

Niemals sah ich Menschen zu seinem Ufer kommen, obwohl er reich an Fischen war. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn die Menschen vor tausend Jahren waren arm, und es gab keine Erklärung dafür, dass die, die in der Nähe des Sees wohnten, ihn nicht nutzen. Ihre elenden Hütten und kleinen Höfe hatte ich auf dem Hinflug wohl gesehen.

Auch hatte ich manches Mal, wenn die Vögel im Morgengrauen oder in der Abenddämmerung ihre Lieder anstimmten das Gefühl, ihre Gesänge verstehen zu können. Und wenn ich meinen Kopf unter das Wasser steckte, um nach Algen und Seegras zu suchen, meinte ich ein Murmeln zu hören, immer dann, wenn Gruppen von Fischen vorbeizogen.

Mit jedem Tag, den ich an dem magischen Ort, denn dass es ein solcher war, daran bestand für mich überhaupt kein Zweifel, wurden die Stimmen der Tiere für mich verständlicher. Und je besser ich sie zu verstehen meinte, desto seltsamer kam mir an manchen Tagen ihr Aussehen vor. So sah ich eines Morgens eine Libelle, die einen gezackten grünen Rückenkamm trug, und den Schädel eines Drachens hatte. Ich betrachtete sie genauer, und mir schien, als sei sie, wenn man sie so im Sonnenlicht beobachtete, eher ein winziger Drache mit Libellenflügeln als eine echte _Aeshna cyanea_, eine Königslibelle. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich mich getäuscht hätte, aber dann sah ich von Tag zu Tag mehr dieser seltsamen Geschöpfe. Vögel, die kleine Taschen auf ihrem Rücken trugen, Schmetterlinge, die sich bei genauer Betrachtung als winzige Feen entpuppten, Fische mit goldenen Schuppen, die auf der Nase Brillen trugen oder auch etwas wie eine Zeitung, jedenfalls ein bedrucktes Blatt, unter einer Flosse.

Nun sah ich auch am Waldesrand manchmal merkwürdige Kreaturen. Weiße Hirsche kamen regelmäßig zum Trinken ans Wasser, ebenso wie Schattenkatzen, einmal sah ich einen Hippogreif, und in einer wunderschönen Vollmondnacht sogar zwei Einhörner. Sie waren unbeschreiblich anmutig, wie sie mit ihrem reinen weißen Fell im Mondlicht schimmerten.

oooOOOooo

Eines Morgens, es war Sommer geworden und die Sonne wärmte den See bereits zu früher Stunde, schlief ich im Schilf verborgen, den Kopf unter den Flügeln. Ich erwachte, weil mich etwas an den Federn zupfte, und auf meinen Rücken tippte. Außerdem hörte ich Stimmchen, leise und piepsig.

Ich hob den Kopf unter den Flügeln hervor, da kreischten sie und sprangen davon:

Winzige Trolle, nicht länger als eine Handspanne. Alle, bis auf einen, der es nicht schnell genug von meinem Rücken herunter geschafft hatte. Nun war ich jedoch blitzartig, da ich mich erschrocken hatte, vom Ufer ein paar Meter fort geschwommen, und der kleine Troll fiepte aus Leibeskräften und plumpste dann in den See.

Wild strampelnd ging er in einem Wasserstrudel unter. Dann erschien sein Kopf wieder an der Oberfläche, rotgesichtig und prustend, er schlug mit den Ärmchen, nur um wieder in einer Welle zu versinken.

„Rette ihn, ach bitte, Schwan, sonst wird er ertrinken. Wir Trolle können doch nicht schwimmen", fiepte eine Stimme vom schilfigen Uferrand.

Ich tauchte ein Stück ab und erwischte den kleinen Troll gerade noch an seinem langen Schwanz, bevor ein großer glitzernder Barsch nach ihm schnappen konnte. Behutsam setzte ich das kleine Wesen auf meinem Rücken ab, und brachte es zum Ufer.

Ich packte ihn vorsichtig mit dem Schnabel an der Hose, und ließ ihn inmitten der kleinen Gruppe von Trollen herunter.

Die anderen Trolle wichen vor ihm zurück, als sei er von einer ekligen Krankheit befallen, nur ein winziges Weibchen mit wildem grauem Haarschopf sprang auf ihn zu und herzte ihn, bevor auch sie naserümpfend von ihm Abstand nahm.

„Iiihhh, du bist ja sauber", riefen die anderen Trolle, und der kleine Nichtschwimmer begann zu weinen. Dann durchbrach er ihren Kreis und warf sich in den Uferschlamm, dass es nur so spritzte.

„Pfui Waschweibchen, du wirst eine ganze Woche brauchen, bis du wieder akzeptabel riechst" schimpfte die grauhaarige Trollin.

Dann kam sie ein Stückchen zu mir, wobei sie sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass ihre nackten, beharrten Füßchen im Uferschlamm blieben und nicht ins klare Wasser gelangten.

„Danke, Schwanenfrau, dass du meinen Sohn gerettet hast. Und entschuldige, dass wir auf dir herumgetrampelt und an deinen Federn gezupft haben. Wir wollten eine lockere finden, damit wir etwas haben, um frischen Schmutz in unsere Stube zu fegen."

Ich sah sie und ihre Kinderschar an, von den strubbeligen Haaren über die dreckigen kleinen Nasen, zu den schmutzstarrenden Hosen und Kleidern bis zu den schlammverkrusteten Füßchen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie zusätzlichen Dreck in ihrer Stube wirklich brauchten, aber ich wollte freundlich sein und angelte auf meinem Rücken nach einer losen Feder, die mich seit zwei Tagen schon juckte und reichte sie der Trollfrau hinüber.

Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete sie ihren neuen „Besen".

„Der ist wunderschön", piepste ein winziges Trollmädchen, „komm, Mama, ich mach ihn Dir dreckig", und sie sprang mit meiner Feder davon, um sie genüsslich durch die nächste Schlammpfütze zu ziehen.

„Du bist ganz alleine hier", sagte die Trollin jetzt, und es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Da bist du sicher traurig, Schwanenfrau. Weil du so gut zu uns warst, will ich dir aber ein Geheimnis verraten, obwohl es verboten ist, den Menschen das zu sagen. Aber du bist ja kein so ganz richtiger Mensch."

„Ich war mal einer", entgegnete ich. Auch wenn ich den Körper eines Schwans hatte, so dachte ich doch noch immer wie eine Frau.

„Egal, jetzt siehst du jedenfalls nicht mehr wie einer aus, und man muss dir schon genau auf die Aura gucken, um zu sehen, das du kein gewöhnlicher alter Schwan bist."

‚Aha, dass ich alt war, konnte man also auch sehen!' dachte ich, und der Gedanke daran, dass mein Alter von der Struktur des Vogelkörpers nur verdeckt, nicht jedoch verändert wurde, tat immer noch weh.

„Nun, ich bin neugierig", sagte ich zu ihr. „Was ist das für ein Geheimnis?"

„Du wirst niemandem nicht sagen, dass du es von mir weißt?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Ehrenwort", versprach ich.

Sie blickte sich unsicher zu ihren Kindern um. Dann schickte sie sie nachhause, nicht ohne ihnen zu sagen, dass sie schon mal fleißig den neuen Besen benutzen sollten und ordentlich Dreck in die Baumhöhle fegen.

Sie wandte sich mir wieder zu, als die kleine Scharr im dichten Unterholz des Waldes verschwunden war.

„Kannst du mich auf deinen Rücken nehmen, ohne dass ich nass werde?"

Ich sah sie an und nickte, auch wenn der Gedanke, ein so schmutziges Etwas auf mein weißes Gefieder zu setzen, mich nicht gerade begeisterte.

So kam es, dass ich an diesem Tag mit einer schmutzstarrenden winzigen Trollin auf dem Rücken über den See schwamm, und sie mir den Weg wies.

„Was zeigst du mir denn?", fragte ich sie.

„Welche, die so sind wie du", entgegnete sie. „Dann musst du nicht mehr alleine sein."

„Schwanfrauen?", fragte ich voller Interesse.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Wart nur ab, du wirst schon sehen." Sie wackelte aufgeregt mit den winzigen spitzen Ohren.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir. Dann stellte ich ihr eine Frage, die mich schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte.

„Sag mal, warum sind hier eigentlich nie Menschen am See? Es gibt doch Fische hier."

Sie kicherte kieksig. „Wir alle hier vertreiben sie. Sie haben Angst. Meist kommen sie als Kinder, weil sie neugierig sind, und dann machen wir ihnen Angst. Das ist Aufgabe der kleinen Kreaturen, wie wir Trolle, oder die kleinen Feen, die können fies zaubern. Die meisten Menschen kommen dann nicht wieder. Und die es doch tun, kriegen es mit den Großen zu tun, mit den Nebelwölfen, den Moorkriechern und Rotkappen. Hast du die noch nicht gesehen?"

Ich verneinte.

„Du bist noch nicht lange genug hier, doch du wirst sie bestimmt irgendwann treffen. Wir sind eine verschworene Gemeinschaft hier. Ohne die Menschen geht es uns besser. Menschen machen immer alles kaputt. Die tut den Bäumen weh und fressen die Tierchen."

„Ach, und ihr seid alle Vegetarier", fragte ich belustigt. Ich hatte noch nie vegetarische Trolle getroffen.

„Ja, fast alle. Natürlich essen wir mal ein paar Würmchen oder Fliegen, aber nix mit Fell oder Flossen. Und wir machen nix kaputt. Wir hegen und pflegen, wir nutzen und schmutzen."

„Das klingt nach einem prima Lebensmotto", sagte ich lachend, und wir setzten unsere Fahrt fort.

Immer näher kamen wir den Klippen der Nordwand.

„Warum gibt es denn so viele magische Wesen hier?", wollte ich wissen.

„Wegen der Walküre. Weißt du das denn nicht?", fragte sie entgeistert.

Als ich den Kopf schüttelte, begann sie mit ihrer Piepsstimme zu erzählen:

„Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, meine Urgroßmutter hat es noch erlebt, da begannen die Menschen im Hohen Norden, ihre Götter zu vergessen und wendeten sich dem Gekreuzigten zu. Sie brachten den Alten keine Blutopfer mehr dar, und liebten einander nicht mehr in den Sonnenwendnächten. So wurden die Götter schwächer und schwächer, sie bekämpften einander und stritten um die letzten Gläubigen, aber am Ende waren sie alle dazu verurteilt, nur noch Legende zu sein, oder völlig vergessen zu werden.

Der große Windgott Wotan hatte mehrere Töchter, die Walküren. Als nun die Götter starben, entschloss sich eine von ihnen, die schöne Wolkentruth, in die Ferne zu segeln, um nach Menschen zu suchen, die dem alten Glauben noch anhingen.

Sie segelte über das Nordmeer nach Westen, wurde jedoch von ihrem Kurs abgetrieben und ihr Schiff zerschellte vor der Küste eines fremden Landes. Dieses Landes hier. Doch anstatt neue Gläubige zu finden, lief sie hier ihrem Tod in die Arme, denn die Menschen in dieser Gegend, der Bretagne, waren schon lange dem Gekreuzigten zugetrieben und bekehrt. Sie hatten den Naturgeistern und –mächten abgeschworen, und begannen, das Antlitz der Erde zu wandeln. Sie vermehrten sich wie die Karnickel, rodeten die Wälder und zerstörten die Moore, und kein Sturm und keine Seuche konnte ihnen auf Dauer Einhalt gebieten. Es war nur der Anfang, doch der Anfang vom Ende der Natur, wie wir kleinen Waldwesen und die Nymphen und Feen sie brauchen.

Da Wolkentruth nun an die Küste gespült worden war, und die Dinge so vorfand, wie eben gekündet, ward sie von großer Trauer erfasst. Ihre Trauer ward so groß, dass ihr Herz brach, und sie sich einen Platz zum Sterben suchen wollte."

„Lass mich raten – sie kam hier an diesen See", unterbrach ich die Rede der kleinen Trollfrau.

„Oh ja, das tat sie", entgegnete die Kleine eifrig, und fuhr mit großen Ernst zu erzählen fort:

„Sie kam von Westen an das Ufer, und als sie den wunderschönen See sah, saß sie lange am Strand und weinte. Ihre Tränen wurden ein Bach, der zum See floss und sich mit seinem Wasser vermengte. Weil es aber die Tränen einer Göttergeborenen waren, und sie ihr Herz mit ihnen ausschüttete, waren sie von großer Zauberkraft. Ein Fischlein, das sich in den Tränenstrom am Ufer verirrte, ward von Brust- zu Schwanzflosse mit Edelsteinen gepanzert, und eine Libelle, die von den salzigen Tränen kostete, wurde zu einem Drachenflieger.

Die Walküre sah dies, und fand, dass es gut wäre einen Wassergarten zu hinterlassen, der so brillant und zauberhaft wäre, dass man sich immer ihrer Schönheit erinnern würde, und sie nie ganz vergäße.

So saß sie noch sieben Tage und sieben Nächte am Ufer und weinte, bis der See von ihren Tränen durchspült war. Nach der siebten Nacht jedoch legte sie ihr Gewand ab und schwamm in den See hinaus, wo sie versank, und nie wieder wurde sie seitdem gesehen."

Die kleine Trollin wies mit einer Hand auf einen silbrig glänzenden Felsen mitten im See, der mir auch schon aufgefallen war.

„Ist sie dort versunken", fragte ich zweifelnd.

„So sagt man", entgegnete die Trollfrau, „aber ich glaube es nicht. Eine so schöne und mächtige Walküre würden keinen schnöden Silberfelsen hinterlassen. Außerdem hatte sie ihre ganze Magie verströmt, und nun verströmte sie sich selbst. Ich glaube nicht, dass etwas anderes von ihr geblieben ist als der Zauber diese Ortes."

„Das ist eine sehr traurige und trotzdem schöne Legende", meinte ich.

„Sie ist zweifellos wahr, denn meine Urgroßmutter sah Wolkentruth noch am Ufer sitzen und weinen", beharrte mein Fahrgast.

Wir schwiegen.

„Mit der Zeit verwandelten sich durch ihre Magie alle Tiere, die in diesem See lebten, und die wenigen Menschen, die hierher kamen um zu baden, in Wunderwesen. Doch man muss selbst etwas von der Magie dieses Ortes in sich aufnehmen, um sie zu sehen. Deshalb hast du uns vermutlich am Anfang nicht gesehen, oder für Frösche gehalten", brach die Trollin das Schweigen.

„Wir kommen immer näher an die Klippen heran", bemerkte ich.

Die steile Nordwand des Sees, hoch und dunkel drohend, ragte bereits mächtig über unsere Köpfe, und die Wogen wurden höher. Die Kleine klammerte sich jetzt fester in mein Gefieder, und stellte mir vor, dass die matschigen Flecken, die ihre Händchen dort hinterlassen würden, wohl nie wieder verschwinden würden.

„Du musst auf die Klippen zuhalten, dort, wo die Wand glatt und wie polierter Obsidian aussieht, und pass auf, dass mich die Wellen nicht herunterschütteln. Ich kann nicht schwimmen und bin auch sonst sehr wasserscheu."

Das glaubte ich ihr aufs Wort.

Die dunkle Wand kam mit jeden Meter bedrohlich näher, und auch wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr aktiv schwamm, trieb uns die Strömung direkt darauf zu. Ich vermutete, dass der Ablauf des Sees an der Nordseite, vermutlich irgendwo unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche im Fels sein musste, denn der Sog wurde immer stärker. Ganz plötzlich wurden wir so heftig zur Seite gezogen, dass ich mit meinem Passagier fast gekentert wäre, und wir glitten auf einer Art Wasserrutsche quer zum Felsen entlang. Dann drehte die Richtung der Strömung, und trieb uns mit Schwindel erregender Geschwindigkeit auf eine Nische in der Felswand zu, die sich wie eingefaltet und hinter einem Paravent hinter der Obsidianklippe versteckt hatte. Wir wurden in eine Höhle gezogen, die zunächst eng und dunkel war, und als das Tageslicht gerade zu verschwinden drohte, sahen wir am Ende der Felsenge einen goldenen Schein.

Die Höhle tat sich vor und auf, und wir fanden uns auf einem See, weit unterhalb einer zwanzig und mehr Meter hohen Kuppel aus Felsen, und was für ein See das war! Er war nicht sehr groß, aber so wie der See draußen unter dem freien Himmel oft blau und silbern schimmerte, so war dieser in gold und grün getaucht. Der Atem stockte mir.

Oberhalb des Sees waren kleinere Felsbecken terrassenförmig über- und nebeneinander angeordnet, und ihr klares Wasser rann in kleinen Bächen und großen und mittleren Kaskaden schäumend dem See als tiefstem Punkt entgegen. Das Wasser entsprang einem Duzend kleinerer Quellen hoch oben im Felsen.

Im See selbst schien an mehreren Stellen ein flackerndes Feuer zu brennen, das goldene Kreise in das grün schimmernde Becken malte.

An den felsigen Wänden der großen Höhle entlang verliefen sichtbare dicke Goldadern. Sie reflektierten das Licht, welches der See ausstrahlte, sowie das Licht der in einem satten Gelb brennenden Fackeln, die überall angebracht waren, in leuchtendem Glitzern."

Als Nuriyya begonnen hatte, den Felsensee zu beschreiben, war Severus mit jedem ihre Worte angespannter geworden. Er sah den See vor sich, mit jeder Kaskaden gebärenden Terrasse, jeder goldenen Ader im Felsen und den magischen Feuern, die unter seiner Oberfläche brannten.

Das konnte nur, es musste Loreleys See sein! Mit zitternden Händen, die er in seinem Umhang verbarg, erwartete er fiebrig den Fortgang der Erzählung.

* * *

TBC 


	30. Die Neyriden

**Die Tage des Raben **

**Von Slytherene **

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Steinkreaturen, die Bergelfe, der See und was darin wohnt, die schrägen Orte und der Plot. Ich verdiene nix damit.

**ooo **

**Hallo, Ihr Lieben!**

Eigentlich sollte der "Rabe" ja schon am Wochenende upgedated werden, aber man konnte nix hochladen auf Aber jetzt klappt es ja endlich, und ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit.

Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht jedes Review beantwortet habe, aber zwei Fictions parallel zu schreiben, frißt meine knappe Zeit.

**ooo **

**Soundtrack**: Die "Wassermusik" von Georg Friedrich Händel, zweiter und dritter Satz

**

* * *

**

** 30 - Die Neyriden**

Unter vielen „Ohs" und „Ahs" betrachteten wir die Pracht und Schönheit dieses magischen Ortes.

„Das ist ein echtes Abenteuer!" jauchzte die Trollin. „Ist das herrlich hier. Davon kann ich meinen Engelkindern noch erzählen!"

„Äh...warst du noch nie hier?" fragte ich sie irritiert.

„Mm...jein", antworte sie piepsend, „aber es gab Gerüchte, spannende, abenteuerliche, unglaubliche Gerüchte, und ich wollte so gerne wissen, ob es wahr ist, was man sich über die goldenen Höhlen mit dem grünen See erzählt, und ob **_sie_** tatsächlich hier leben."

Vorsichtig lugte sie unter meinen Federn hervor und zog den grauen Schopf ein, als ich mich umdrehte und sagte:

„Du hast mich aufgrund von Gerüchten hier durch die Strömung gejagt? Ist dir klar, was uns alles hätte geschehen können?"

„Ist ja nix passiert", quiekte sie, und duckte sich noch tiefer zwischen meine Flügel.

„Und überhaupt, wer sind **_sie_**?"

„Na, **_die_** dort! Oh, wie wunderschön", hauchte sie andächtig, und ich folgte der Richtung ihres Fingerzeigs mit den Augen.

Auf einem Plateau über uns lagen zwei Wesen, die man mit gutem Grund als wunderschön bezeichnen konnte.

Das rechte war ein Mann, groß und stattlich gebaut, mit kinnlangen hellblonden Haaren, und silbrig schimmernder Haut. Er hatte einen langen, mit einer gezackten Flosse besetzten Fischschwanz, der träge hin und her pendelte, und sah uns aus traumhaft blauen Augen an.

Ich schwöre, sie hatten die Farbe und die Tiefe des Himmelzelts in einer beginnenden Sommernacht.

Neben ihm saß eine Meerjungfrau, wie ich niemals wieder eine von solcher Anmut gesehen habe. Ihre Haut schimmerte wie Perlmutt, und sie hatte einen eleganten Schwanz mit goldenen Schuppen, der in einer schleierartigen Flosse auslief. Ihre Augen waren von leuchtendem Wassergrün, und ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr wie flüssiges Gold bis über die Hüfte hinab.

Sie sah uns, und lud uns mit einem Wink ein, näher zu kommen.

„Die Legende sagt, dass sie als Kinder hier im Wasser badeten, als die Tränen der Göttertochter alle Wesen verzauberten", flüsterte die kleine Schmutztrollin mir zu. „Sie sind Neyriden, Nixen, und ihr Zauber ist sehr mächtig. Sie beherrschen die Gefühle, alle Gefühle, und können sie wenden. Der Gesang der Nixe soll Steine zum Weinen bringen, das ganze Wasser hier drinnen sind die Tränen der umgebenden Felsen."

Vorsichtig glitt ich in ihre Richtung.

Doch bevor ich sie erreicht hatte, rauschte etwas Großes, Rotes, das mit einem lauten Platschen ins Wasser gefallen war von einem der höher gelegenen Felsenbecken, direkt auf uns zu.

Die Fluten teilten sich, und vor uns erhob sich ein Neyrid aus dem Wasser. Er war fast noch größer als der andere Meermann, aber sein Körper war nicht silbrig und blau, sondern von dem schönsten, strahlenden Jadegrün, prachtvoll spannten sich mächtige Muskeln unter seiner glatten Haut, und sein Fischschweif führte eine durchgehende, mit Stacheln besetzte Flosse einem leuchtenden Zinnoberrot.

Leider war er nicht sehr freundlich. Er schwenkte einen goldenen Dreizack vor uns hin und her, und grollte uns an, bloß nicht näher zu kommen.

Dabei stoben seine orangenen Augen Funken, ich sage Euch, er sah viel mehr wie ein Feuerdämon als wie ein Meermann aus. Er war der aufregendste Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte."

In Nuriyyas Augen loderte ein stetiges Feuer, während sie berichtete, und die Energie, die von diesem Leuchten ausging schien sich auszubreiten, denn nun loderte das Feuer im Kamin hoch auf, als sie von dem Neyriden erzählte, und ihr Blick wanderte über die in der Halle hockenden Gargoyles, bis er an Martialis hängen blieb.

Severus sah zu dem Krieger herüber, und er fand, dass Nuriyyas Beschreibung, wenn man von den Farben und dem Fischschwanz einmal absah, doch sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gargoyle aufwies. ‚Zumindest sein ungestümes, unfreundliches Naturell hat sie exakt beschrieben', dachte er.

„Er hatte schon immer ein feuriges Temperament", flüsterte Medeora in Severus' Ohr, und die Härchen an ihren Lippen kitzelten ihn.

Fragend sah er die Bergelfe an. War wirklich Martialis der Neyride aus Nuriyyas Erzählung?

Sie nickte unmerklich. „Ja, ja, es ist kaum zu glauben", raunte sie.

„Aber...sie sagte, dass er ihr Bruder sei", fragte Severus irritiert flüsternd zurück. Die Blicke der beiden hatten nichts Geschwisterliches an sich gehabt. Man hatte die Blitze förmlich fliegen sehen zwischen ihnen.

„Nun, sie sind beide Kinder des Sees, n'est-ce pas", amüsierte sich Medeora.

„Dann waren sie...", er blickte von Nuriyya zu Martialis.

„Später", entgegnete Medeora leise, doch Nuriyya musste es dennoch gehört haben.

„Was geschah später, liebste Medeora?", Ihre Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.

„O lala, ich habe nichts gesagt", gluckste die kleine Bergelfe, und grinste vergnügt.

„Nun, da du es schon verraten hast, teure Freundin – ja, Severus, das war meine erste Begegnung mit meinen Geschwistern, mit Martialis, Lapidis und mit..."

„Loreley." Severus hatte ihren Namen nur geflüstert, doch im Raum war es mucksmäuschenstill gewesen, und seine Stimme schien von den Wänden verstärkt worden zu sein.

Aller Augen schnellten zu ihm hin.

„Du kennst unsere Schwester?" hörte er Lapidis' ruhige Stimme durch den Raum schallen.

„Das kann nicht sein", rief Martialis aus, „man muss das Wasser ihres Teichs gekostet haben, um auch nur den Weg dorthin zu finden. Du hättest sie weder sehen noch hören können, es sei denn..." Er verstummte plötzlich, und sein Blick glitt von Severus rabenschwarzem Kopf zu Medeoras weichen braunen Fellohren, die eindeutig unter dem Pelz orange zu leuchten begonnen hatten.

„Oh, du raffinierte, tückische, hinterhältige, widerborstige, eigensinnige kleine Heilerin! Wem auch sonst sollte es einfallen, einen Trank mit dem grünen Wasser Lorens zu bereiten, und den Zauberer dann in der großen Höhle alleine zu lassen, damit er dem Rauschen des Wassers folgen kann. Du hattest Weisungen, Elfe! Niemand sollte zu Loreley gelassen werden, dessen Herz nicht in Liebe verbunden ist mit einem Weib. Und der da...er...", Martialis rang nach Worten und zeigte auf Severus.

„Er hat einen Namen, Martialis, und er gehört zu uns", grollte die kleine Elfe jetzt, und in ihrem lieben Gesicht war tatsächlich so etwas wie Zorn auszumachen. Sie hatte die Ohren nach hinten gelegt, und schlug unruhig mit ihrem braunen, in einer grünen Quaste endenden Schwanz, den Severus noch nie zuvor unter ihren Tüchern hatte hervor gucken sehen.

„Du weißt um Loreleys Zauber, Medeora", schaltete sich jetzt Lapidis ein, und er klang ruhig, aber ernst. „Sie würde sich auflösen, um zu lieben und eine wunde Seele zu heilen." Sein Blick glitt fragend zu dem Zauberer herüber.

Severus hatte Mühe, dem forschenden Blick des Illusionsmeisters zu begegnen. Er fürchtete, dass seine Gefühle in Miene wie aus einem aufgeschlagenen Buch zu lesen waren, und er hatte recht.

„Bei der großen Göttin", entfuhr es der Fürstin, „Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst, Medeora, und mir nichts gesagt?"

„Es war notwendig", gab die Bergelfe zurück, und ihre Ohren zuckten. „Er war am Ende und er hatte sich aufgegeben, ihr habt ihn doch alle gesehen in der großen Halle. Ich musste mehr als nur seinen Körper heilen, der Mondblütenstrauch ist kein Allroundgewächs, wisst ihr! Ich selber konnte es nicht tun, ihr alle wisst, warum, und Nuriyya, du kommst auch nicht in Frage, eine andere hätte es nicht vermocht, es blieb nur Lorchen!"

„Und wieso dachtest du, dass es notwendig wäre, das Leben meiner Schwester für...für..." Martialis stockte, „für Severus Snape zu opfern?"

„Weil er der Auserwählte ist, und er ohne die Erinnerung an ihre Liebe seinen Tod auf dem Altar nicht überlebt hätte. Auch nicht mit dem Rabenherzen. Er wäre uns unter den Fingern weggestorben, und ihr alle, meine lieben Steinmännchen, würdet die nächsten tausend Jahre in Voldemorts Knechtschaft verbringen und dürftet noch ertragen, dass ihr ihm zu seinem Sieg mit verholfen hättet. Es ist sicher, dass er euch für seine Zwecke missbrauchen wird, wenn die Entscheidung, der Kampf mit dem Phönixorden naht, und euer Eid bindet euch an ihn."

Sie hatte laut und mit heftig bebender Brust gesprochen. Sie war jetzt sehr, sehr zornig, und ihre gelb glühenden Augen erinnerten Severus unangenehm an Remus Lupin am Tag vor Vollmond.

Er musste innerlich grinsen, als sich ihm das Bild einer kleinen Werelfe aufdrängte. Fell und Fledermausohren hatte sie ja schon.

„Bevor ihr jetzt alle über mich herfallt, erinnere ich Euch daran, dass ich als Einzige hier, von Severus mal abgesehen, nicht an seine Weisungen gebunden bin, und mich ebenso gut für fünftausend Jahre in einem Erdloch eingraben kann und warten, bis er wieder weg ist. Wenn euch also an meiner Mitarbeit im „Befreit-die-Gargoyles, vernichtet-Voldemort-Projekt" gelegen ist, überlegt euch was ihr sagt und tut."

Medeora verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte mit gelbem Blick auf die Anwesenden. Aus ihren Ohren quoll dunkelgrüner Rauch.

„Medeora", hob Lapidis an, „sicher glaubtest du deine Gründe zu haben, und wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja auch Recht, aber zumindest hättest du Nuriyya informieren müssen. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was geschieht, wenn Riddle den Verlust seines goldenen Schatzes bemerkt?"

„Oh, er wird es nicht bemerken", entgegnete die kleine Elfe und ihre Ohren nahmen wieder die vertraute Position ein, und das Gelb in ihren Augen verlosch und machte einem warmen braunen Zwinkern Platz. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich sie zerschäumen und vergehen lasse, wo ich doch ihren Hang zur Selbstverströmung kenne. Ich habe sie wieder eingesammelt und zusammengefügt. Fast jedenfalls." Sie senkte den pelzigen Kopf.

„Fast", fragte Martialis entgeistert. „Was meinst du mit _fast_?" Seine Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen, grünes Feuer sprühenden Schlitzen.

„Naja, es war ein großes Stück Magie von Nöten um sie zu heilen, und dabei ist mir ihre …ihre Stimme verloren gegangen. Stimmenzauber sind Luftmagie, Nuriyya, du weißt, dass ich das noch nie wirklich gut konnte. Das ist Menschenmagie und…oh."

In dem Moment, in dem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr selbst klar, was für eine Option sie damit eröffnet hatte. Und nicht nur ihr, auch die Blicke der anderen Gargoyles wandten sich jetzt Severus zu.

Er konnte fühlen, wie ihm ihre Hoffnung in Wellen entgegenschlug. Ja, es stimmte, Stimmzauber waren menschliche Magie, luftgetragen wie der Schall.

„Würdest du…", fragte Lapidis.

„Ich würde alles für Eure Schwester tun", sagte Severus, „alles was in meiner Macht steht."

Die Steinkreaturen nickten zustimmend mit den schweren Köpfen, einige klackten mit ihren Krallen, nur Nuriyya sah irgendwie besorgt aus.

Doch es war nur ein Schatten, der über ihr gemasertes Gesicht geglitten war, und sie nickte ihm ebenfalls zu.

„So sei es. Wir werden Severus bitten, morgen Nacht Medeoras Zauber zu beschließen, und Loreleys Gesang wieder herzustellen. Für heute ist die Audienz hier beendet. Ich bitte Euch alle, zu gehen.

Nur mein Stab bleibt noch", fügte sie hinzu, als Martialis sich zum Gehen wandte. Missmutig drehte sich der Gargoyle wieder dem Kamin zu.

„Setzt Euch bitte wieder", sagte die Fürstin, als nur noch ihre Brüder, Medeora und Severus übrig waren, der nicht recht wusste, wohin er gehen sollte.

„Du auch, Severus, besonders du. Du musst den Rest der Geschichte hören, und ich fürchte, dass wir morgen Nacht von Loreley abgesehen noch andere Verpflichtungen haben werden.

Meine Botin sagt mir, dass der Rat tagen wird." Sie wies auf eine kleine, graue Fledermaus, die sich unbemerkt in einer Nische an der rauen Felswand festgekrallt hatte und nun kopfüber dort baumelte.

„Kannst du mit ihnen reden? Wie ein Vampir", fragte Severus.

„Eher kommunizieren", entgegnete Nuriyya.

„Was ist „der Rat"?"

„Eine Zusammenkunft mit den anderen ehemaligen Seebewohnern. Denen, die noch übrig und die frei sind. Sie entsenden ihre Führer. Wir müssen Pläne machen und Informationen austauschen", sagte Nuriyya.

„Und ich habe eine Aufgabe für Dich, Zauberer", setzte Lapidis hinzu, „das heißt, wenn du bereit bist, uns zu helfen."

Nuriyya und Martialis sahen den großen Gargoyle erstaunt an. Offensichtlich war das nicht abgesprochen gewesen. Nuriyya nickte jedoch, nur eine Andeutung, aber Lapidis fuhr fort.

„Wir haben das Problem, dass wir nicht genau wissen, ob alle Seebewohner wirklich auf unserer Seite stehen. Wir befürchten Verrat. Du bist doch ein Legilimens. Ich frage mich, ob du nicht die Gedanken und wahren Absichten unserer Gäste erkunden könntest." Er sah Severus erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich würde euch nur zu gerne helfen", sagte Severus, „aber wenn eure Verbündeten keine Menschen sind, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich in ihren Köpfen zurecht finde. Ich kann zum Beispiel die Gedanken von Hunden oder Katzen nicht ergründen. Es ist, als ob man durch einen Nebel wandern würde, und nur dann und wann taucht ein erkennbares Bild auf. Und ist nicht Eurer Amphitheater ein Tempel der Legilimentik? Ich erinnere mich, dass ich meine Gedanken dort unten nur mühsam verschließen konnte."

„Das Amphitrion ist nicht als Treffpunkt geeignet. Zu viele Wesen kommen, die keine Mauern um sich ertragen. Die Schattenkatzen und Nebelwölfe würden nicht eine Stunde dort unten überleben", sagte Nuriyya.

„Es ist sehr bedauerlich, dass deine Fähigkeiten gerade bei den Caniden und Feliden versagen", sagte Lapidis, „die Nebelwölfe hatte ich zu aller erst im Verdacht. Sie sind, nach allem, dunkle Geschöpfe."

„Sie waren uns immer treue Freunde", gab Medeora zu bedenken. „Tausend Jahre Freundschaft, das kannst du nicht einfach so wegwischen.

„Das Problem, Severus", sagte Nuriyya, „Ist, dass wir es einfach nicht wissen. Alle wissen, dass wir Gargoyles SEINEM Willen unterstellt sind, aber er kann uns nur als Ganzes anweisen, über mich, nicht einen Einzelnen. Und er muss, wie du ja schon weißt, seine Befehle sehr genau formulieren."

„Was wir wirklich bräuchten"; sagte Martialis ungewohnt leise, „wäre ein Wolfswandler. Einer, dem man es nicht sofort anmerkt. Wenig Magie, viel Empfindsamkeit."

Ein Gedanke schoss durch Severus' Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht…oder doch?

„Wäre Euch mit einem Werwolf gedient", fragte er Martialis.

Dieser schaute fragend zu Lapidis hinüber. Der amethystene Mann überlegte. „Werwölfe sind noch viel dunklere Kreaturen als Nebelwölfe. Ihr Kern ist verdorben bis ins Mark. Sie folgen Voldemort ohne Zwang."

„Dieser nicht", antwortete Snape. „Ich bürge für ihn."

„Wir brauchen dich aber lebendig. Es nutzt uns nichts, wenn du für ihn bürgst, dich aber irrst", sagte Lapidis.

„Ich irre mich nicht. Er hat im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort gekämpft, und er steht jetzt im Dienst des Phönixordens. Dumbledore vertraut ihm."

„Albus' Vertrauen in allen Ehren", lächelte Medeora, „aber das ist wohl kaum ein taugliches Kriterium."

„Ich vertraue ihm", sagte Severus schulterzuckend.

„DAS ist schon eher eine Empfehlung", grinste die Bergelfe.

„Kannst du ihn bis morgen Abend hierher bringen", fragte Martialis.

„Ich kann zu ihm hin apparieren, wenn ich es noch heute Nacht tue, aber wir können nicht zurück apparieren. Das Schloss hier ist zu gut geschützt", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Oh, ich kümmere mich um den Transport, wenn es recht ist", sagte Medeora. „Ich werde mit dir zu ihm hin gehen und dann erst dich zurück bringen und ihn später morgen Abend holen."

Severus nickte. ‚Fein' dachte er sarkastisch, ‚dann muss ich jetzt nur noch Remus Lupin davon überzeugen, dass er sein Leben wegwirft und mit einer komischen kleinen spitzohrigen Elfe in die Höhle des Dunklen Lords reist, um seltsame Wölfe zu belauschen und den Tod zu riskieren. Ich habe das Gefühl, ihn dazu zu bringen wird der bei weitem schwierigere Teil sein, als alles was danach im dem ominösen „Rat" geschehen könnte.'

* * *

TBC 


	31. Der Zauberer im Sumpf

_Hallo, liebe Raben-Fans!_

_Nachdem der „Wolf auf der Hintertreppe" fertig geschrieben ist, geht es jetzt hier mit dem „Raben" weiter und die Pausen zwischen den Updates werden nicht mehr so lang sein._

_Einige von Euch haben sich beschwert, dass in den letzten Kapiteln so wenig von Severus zu sehen gewesen sei. Das ist richtig, aber ich denke, ohne die Hintergründe geht es nun mal nicht. Außerdem ist eine Geschichte nicht zwangsläufig langweilig, nur weil gerade mal eine Figur im Mittelpunkt steht, die nicht J.K.s geschätzer Feder entstammt._

_Trotzdem wird dies hier das letzte „Nuriyya-zentrische" Kapitel in dieser Fiction sein, und wir werden uns sehr viel mehr slytherin-like Charakteren zuwenden._

_Außerdem warten einige Aufgaben auf Snape. Er muss an der schönen Loreley herumzaubern, zu Lupin reisen und er wird dem „Rat des Sees" beiwohnen._

**_oooOOOooo _**

_Hier der offizielle Soundtrack zu diesem Kapitel:_

„_Love hurts" von **Nazareth** und für den Sumpf **Blue Öyster Cult** „Don't fear( the Reaper)"_

**_oooOOOooo _**

_Noch eine Runde von Nuriyyas dunklem Rotwein für alle und los geht es:_

**_

* * *

_**

**Der Zauberer im Sumpf**

„Nachdem das geklärt ist, und wenn du erlaubst, Nuriyya, werde ich mich zurückziehen. Ich habe noch einiges an Vorbereitungen zu leisten" sagte Lapidis. Ohne die Antwort der Fürstin abzuwarten, wandte er sich dem Ausgang zu. „Martialis, würdest du mir bitte helfen?"

Der zweite Krieger nickte Nuriyya kurz zu, und folgte seinem Bruder.

„Lass sie" sagte Medeora zu ihrer Freundin, „Ihr könnt später noch Organisatorisches klären. Wahrscheinlich haben sie alles in die Wege geleitet bis dahin."

Nuriyya schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind so dickköpfig, alle beide. Ich hätte die Organisation und den Ablauf lieber mit Euch gemeinsam besprochen."

„Hast du Zweifel, dass sie nicht alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit vorbereiten, Liebes?" fragte die Elfe.

„Nein" seufzte die Fürstin, „das habe ich nicht."

„Dann lass es gut sein. Nutzen wir die Zeit lieber, um Severus noch ein paar Hintergründe zu erläutern."

„So sei es." Die Fürstin trat zum Fenster, sah auf den abnehmenden Mond hinaus, und fuhr mit ihrer Erzählung fort:

_„Es war natürlich Martialis, der uns den Zugang zu Loreley und Lapidis verwehrte. Er ist der jüngere Bruder, und war stets umso mehr bedacht, seine Schwester zu schützen, um sich größer vorzukommen. Nicht, dass sie damals seines Schutzes besonders bedurft hätte._

_Nachdem es offensichtlich war, dass wir keine Gefahr darstellen, nahmen uns die Neyriden freundlich auf. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie tatsächlich Geschwister waren, die in einer kleinen Lagune des Sees gebadet hatten, als Wolkentruths Tränen alles im See verwandelten._

_Sie waren froh, in mir einem anderen Wesen zu begegnen, das wie sie ein menschliches Leben geführt hatte, bevor es zu einer magischen Kreatur gewandelt worden war._

_Mit der Zeit verbrachte ich meine Tage immer häufiger im Felsensee, manchmal begleitet von der kleinen Trollfrau, die eine heftige Schwärmerei für Lapidis hegte, und das, obwohl er immer so sauber vom Seewasser war." Sie lächelte. „Wir lernten einander sehr gut kennen, die drei Geschwister und ich, und nach einer Weile war es selbstverständlich für mich, sie jeden Tag zu sehen._

_Wenn ich nicht zum Felsendom kam, besuchten sie mich am seichten Ufer des großen Sees. Wir schwammen um die Wette, wobei ich stets verlor, sahen den Wolken zu, wie sie Bilder an den Himmel malten, in hellen Farben bei Sonnenschein und grauschwarze Aquarelle mit düsterer Stimmung bei Gewitter. Es gab viel zu lachen und die Zeit verging schnell. Es war eine sehr glückliche, unbeschwerte Phase, und oft vergaßen wir, dass wir in magischen Hüllen eingesperrt waren, die unserem wahren Selbst nicht entsprachen._

_Als der Winter kam und der See zufror, zog ich ganz zum Felsensee. Er war aufgrund der subaquatischen Feuer immer warm, und an seinem Ufer wuchsen feine, langfädige Algen mit merkwürdigen Blüten, die uns als Nahrung dienten und alles zu enthalten schienen, was wir benötigten._

_Eines Nachts schwamm ich hinaus zum See um die Sterne zu sehen. Ich schwamm bis zu der Grenze, wo warmes und kaltes Wasser sich trafen und das Eis begann._

_„Das ist Sirius" sagte eine Stimme neben mir, und da erst bemerkte ich Martialis, der lautlos neben mir aus dem Wasser getaucht war._

_„Er ist der hellste Stern im Bild des großen Hundes und du kannst ihn nur im Winter sehen."_

_„Er ist wunderschön, aber er sieht irgendwie verloren aus, dort oben" sagte ich, und so entspann sich eine Lektion in Astronomie, die sich immer öfter wiederholte, bis es uns eine liebgewordene Gewohnheit geworden war, uns nachts unter den Sternen zu treffen, bis meine Füße blaugefroren waren und sein Haar voller Eiskristalle._

_Irgendwann war die stille Gemeinsamkeit der Seele und des Geistes nicht mehr genug. Immer öfter spürte ich Martialis' harte Hände sanft in meinem Gefieder. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht zulassen, denn ich fürchtete mich vor der Hoffnungslosigkeit, in der es enden würde, doch dann besiegte mich seine Beharrlichkeit."_

„Er war schon damals schrecklich stur" entfuhr es Medeora, und sie grinste entschuldigend.

‚Das kann ich mir vorstellen' dachte Severus.

_„Er sagte mir, dass er sich nichts so sehr wünsche, wie mich mit einem menschlichen Körper zu besitzen. Seine Wünsche und Träume machten mir Angst. Meine Vogelform verbarg mein Alter, und ich hatte darüber geschwiegen. Gewiss, er kannte mein Geburtsjahr, doch die Strafe der Hohepriesterin hatte ich nie erwähnt. Es schien mir nicht bedeutsam, da ich davon ausging, dass meine Zeit knapp bemessen war – auch Schwäne leben nicht ewig – und er niemals meine wahre Gestalt einer Greisin sehen würde. Warum also nicht mit ihm träumen?"_

_„Wirst du dich nie verwandeln, Schwanenfrau?" fragte er mich oft. „Wenn Dir die Flügel blieben und mir die Flossen, so wären wir doch einander so viel näher."_

_Als Weib wolle er mich sehen, sagte er, und seine Augen wurden vor Sehnsucht golden und gelblich wie die Sonne."_

Severus schauderte. Goldene Augen, er verband damit äußerst unangenehme Assoziationen, aber er schwieg.

Nuriyya wandte sich vom Fenster ab, und ihre Augen glommen grün und hell. Severus blinzelte. Weinte sie?

Tatsächlich schienen glitzernde Tropfen in ihren Wimpern zu hängen, sie wischte mit einer bekrallten Hand darüber und ein paar kleine Brillanten rollten mit einem leisen Klirren über den Steinboden.

Severus senkte den Blick, und Medeora schien sich auf einmal sehr für die Form einer Wolke zu interessieren, die mit dem Wind am Mond vorbeizog.

Leise setzte die Fürstin ihre Erzählung fort:

_„Ich nahm seine Sehnsucht mit in den Frühling, als das Eis schmolz und die Blumen am Ufer des Sees wieder zu blühen begannen. Ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen beiden etwas ahnten, aber wenn sie es taten, sprachen sie nicht darüber. Doch andere sahen es sehr wohl, und sie sprachen auch untereinander darüber, dass die Schwanenfrau und der Neyride des Nachts die Sterne betrachteten und er zarte Küsse auf das weiße Gefieder hauchte. Es schien ihnen keine Mesalliance, aber doch eine Tragödie, und nichts anderes war es auch._

_Eines Abends, ich war früh und alleine zum Ufer geschwommen, um mein Schicksal zu beweinen, gewahrte ich eine Bewegung im Schilf. Ich hatte keine Angst, denn es gab nichts im oder am See, wovor ich mich hätte fürchten müssen, und doch wurde ich aufmerksam und spähte in die Dunkelheit._

_Und dann sah ich sie näher kommen: Zuerst wirkte sie nur wie ein merkwürdig dichter Nebel, fahl und unwirklich, doch dann sah ich das blaue Glimmen ihrer Augen, sie begann sich aus der Umgebung heraus zu lösen, und schlich mit angelegten Ohren, den Schweif zwischen die Hinterläufe geklemmt, näher auf mich zu. Ich hatte schon des Öfteren Nebelwölfe gesehen, doch diese Wölfin war riesig. Ihre Augen brannten und von ihren Fängen tropfte klebriger Schleim._

_‚Du weinst, Schwanenfrau' erreichten mich ihre Gedanken, ‚und wir alle spüren deine Verzweiflung. Dein Kummer belastet unsere Seelen und trübt unseren Blick.'_

_Wie alle Nebelwölfe kommunizierte sie über die Sprache ihrer Gedanken._

_„Das tut mir leid" antwortete ich, „ich wollte Euch mit meiner Traurigkeit nicht belasten"._

_‚Tragisch, deine Liebe, schöner Schwan.' Sie seufzte. ‚Doch weißt du', sandte sie, ‚es ist nicht unabänderbar, Euer Schicksal.'_

_„Was meinst du damit, nicht unabänderbar?" fragte ich, und mein Herz flatterte in meiner Brust. Sollte es eine Hoffnung geben für meine Geliebten und mich?_

_‚Nun ja, Schwanenfrau, diese Körper, die Euch trennen, könnten doch verändert werden. Sie sind durch Magie geformt, also bedarf es auch Magie, um sie zu verformen.' Sie fixierte mich mit ihren blau glühenden Augen, die zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt waren._

_‚Und du –du könntest das tun, Nebelwölfin?'_

_Sie schwieg. Es schien mir eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich ihr reich bezahntes Maul öffnete und lautlos lachte._

_‚Nun…__ich vermag es nicht. Selbst mit der ganzen Magie meines Rudels, und wir sind mehr als Hundert meiner Art, könnten wir nicht eine einzige deiner Federn in ein weiches Frauenhaar verwandeln. Aber es gibt jemanden, der das vielleicht vermag.' Sie hob die Lefzen, und es erschien, als lächle sie._

_„Wer? Wer vermag das zu tun, sag' es mir!" Mein Herz raste. Gab es wirklich jemanden, der den Fluch der magischen Hüllen, die uns umgaben, aufheben konnte?_

_Wieder lachte sie, lautlos und schaurig in meinem Kopf._

_‚Komm beim nächsten Vollmond mit deinem Meermann zum südlichen Ufer, dorthin, wo sich der See in den Sumpf ergießt. Ich werde Euch dort erwarten und zu ihm bringen.'_

_„Wir werden kommen, Wölfin" entgegnete ich hastig. „Wie kann ich Dir nur danken?"_

_‚Danke mir nicht' hallte ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf wieder, ‚bevor du den Preis des Magiers kennst.'_

_„Oh, es gibt keinen Preis, den wir nicht zahlen würden!" rief ich aus, doch sie war schon in den Nebelbänken über den Wiesen verschwunden._

_Ich schrie meine Freude über den See, spreizte meine Schwingen und erhob mich über das Wasser. So schnell meine Flügel mich tragen konnten, flog ich zum Felsendom hinüber um Martialis zu sehen und ihm die frohe Kunde von unserer Erlösung zu bringen._

_Du kannst dir kaum vorstellen, Severus, wie sehr wir auf den nächsten Vollmond gewartet haben. Welch süße Folter es war, den Trabanten zu beobachten, jede Nacht, und zu wissen, dass jedes bisschen mehr von seinem Leib uns der Erfüllung unserer größten Sehnsucht näher und näher brachte._

_Und dennoch – nicht Zweifel, aber ein Hauch von Unsicherheit blieb in mir, und nagte an meiner Entschiedenheit. Jeden Tag, wenn Martialis in die Tiefen des Sees hinabtauchte, um Pflanzen zu sammeln, oder die großen Tiere des tiefen Grundes zu erforschen, schwang ich mich hoch in die Lüfte über dem See, ließ mich von den Winden tragen und schraubte mich bis auf die Höhe der Wolken. Der Südwind, der bereits den Sommer ankündigte, streichelte sanft mein Gefieder, als wolle er mich mahnen, was ich verlor, wenn ich dem Schwanenkörper, den mir die Göttin geschenkt hatte, entsagte._

_Wie glücklich war ich über dieses Geschenk gewesen, als sie sie mir diese Gnade gewährte. Und nun war ich bereit es wegzuwerfen, um einem Manne anzugehören._

_Doch Martialis war nicht irgendein Mann für mich. Wir teilten eine Vertrautheit, eine Nähe der Seelen, wie ich sie nie erlebt hatte. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass wir füreinander bestimmt waren, er und ich._

_Und hatte die Göttin nicht gesagt, dass die Liebe das einzige Opfer sei, das ihren Altar wirklich ziere?_

_War nicht jedes Mittel Recht, um ihr dieses Opfer zu bringen? Und es würde eine große, eine ewige, eine perfekte Liebe sein, die wir ihr darbringen würden!"_

**_ooo _**

Die Fürstin stand auf einmal direkt vor Severus und sah ihm mit funkelnden Augen ins Gesicht.

„Ich kann Deine Gedanken lesen, Severus Snape. Du glaubst, dass ich undankbar war, voller Illusionen und schrecklich dumm. Du glaubst, dass ich schon bei dem Gespräch mit der Nebelwölfin hätte erkennen müssen, dass ich vom wahren Weg abwich."

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen gesagt, Fürstin" entgegnete er, und versuchte ihrem brennenden Blick auszuweichen.

„Ich fühle deine Gedanken, Severus" sagte sie, und grub ihre spitzen Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Oberarme.

Dann ließ sie ihm genauso plötzlich los, wie sie eben vor ihm gestanden hatte, verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und ließ das Feuer im Kamin mit einer Handbewegung hoch und zornig rot auflodern..

„Du hast so Recht. Wir waren dumm, ignorant und blind. Halbe Kinder, er so jung wie ich, wenn man mein wahres Alter betrachtete, das ist meine einzige Erklärung, wenn es auch nichts entschuldigt. Ich zumindest hätte es besser wissen müssen. Doch ich war verliebt und …ach, ich ahnte, dass wir im Begriff waren, einen Fehler zu begehen, aber ich hatte nicht den Hauch einer Idee, wie fatal er sich auswirken würde."

Medeora ging zu ihr und schloss sie, so gut es eben ging, in die kurzen Ärmchen. Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an den Mantel ihrer Freundin, und so verharrten sie für eine Weile.

Severus betrachtete das merkwürdige Bild mit einem ungewohnten Gefühl.

Wie oft hatte er mit angesehen, wie sich andere im Orden gegenseitig trösteten und bestärkten, und stets war er außen vor geblieben, mit einem kalten Gefühl im Bauch und in dem Bewusstsein, immer nur ein Geduldeter, letztlich Ausgeschlossener in ihrer Gemeinschaft zu sein.

Sicher, er war Geheimnisträger gewesen, und man vertraute ihm die heikelsten Missionen an, doch es ging immer nur um seine Fähigkeiten, nie um seine Person.

Doch hier war es anders. Er hatte Medeora mit dem gleichen sorgenvollen, Trost spendenden Blick sein Gesicht betrachtend gesehen, der gleichen Sanftheit ihrer kurzen, braunen Finger seine Hände fassend gespürt.

Jetzt war es Nuriyya, die von der kleinen Elfe umfangen wurde (so man hier von „Umfangen" sprechen konnte), doch in jedem anderen Moment konnte er es sein.

Und die Gewissheit, einen Freund zu haben, tat ihm gut und hatte ihn vielleicht mehr gewandelt als das Rabenherz, das in seiner Brust schlug.

Medeora übernahm es, die Erzählung fortzusetzen.

_„Beim nächsten Vollmond verließen Martialis und Nuriyya früh den Felsensee. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Nacht, denn ein Sturm peitschte die Wolken und ein Gewitter ging über Framkreich nieder, das solche Ausmaße hatte, dass es ganz Westeuropa mit ein bezog. Ich befand mich damals bereits in der Ausbildung bei einem namhaften Heiler, und für diesen Abend war eine Astronomiestunde anberaumt, die wir erst absagten, als eine von uns Elfenschülern vom Berggipfel gefegt wurde von einer Windhose. Nur ihr Wirbel rettete sie davor, am Grunde des Tales zerschmettert zu werden._

_Das Wasser des Sees muss schon früh in der Nacht aufgepeitscht und wild gewesen sein, doch weder Nuriyya noch Martialis sahen die Zeichen._

_Sie wunderten sich auch nicht, dass die Nebelwölfin trotz des heftigen Windes am Rande des Schilfs erschien, und ihnen den Weg in die Sümpfe wies. Nebelwölfe sind dunkle Kreaturen, Severus, und sie haben erstaunliche Fähigkeiten, aber dem Wind gegenüber kennen sie nur die Flucht. Er ist ihr natürlicher Feind, noch mehr als die Morgensonne._

_Doch in dieser Nacht schienen die Gesetze der Natur aufgehoben, die Wölfin war von beinahe körperlicher Festigkeit, und ihr Lauf war schnell und sicher im fahlen Licht der Sümpfe._

_Sie wählte einen Weg, der ausschließlich an kleinen Kanälen entlang verlief, so dass Martialis und Nuriyya die gesamte Strecke schwimmend zurücklegen konnten. Dass dies den beiden nicht wenigstens auffiel, kann man nur ihrer temporären geistigen Umnachtung, ausgelöst durch einen Überschuss Hormone zuschreiben. Wäre die Schwanenfrau in die Luft gestiegen in dieser Nacht, nur ein einziges Mal, sie hätte gesehen, dass die Kanäle im von Irrlichtern leuchtenden Moor die schwarzen Umrisse eines gigantischen Totenschädels nachzeichneten, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange trat. Vielleicht wäre sie dann zu Besinnung gekommen."_

_„Doch ich flog nicht" fiel die Fürstin ein, „stattdessen blieb ich nahe bei meinem Geliebten. So merkten wir auch nicht, dass wir dem schlangenförmigen Kanal direkt in die Mundhöhle des Schädels hinein folgten. Das dunkle, moorige Gewässer führte zu einer alten Mühle, die schon ewig grau und verfallen im Moor stehen musste, so wie ihr Zustand war. Doch war sie mir auf meinen Flügen nie aufgefallen, was mich nur gelinde verwunderte, da ich selten über dem Moor flog._

_Wir verabschiedeten uns unter vielen Dankesbekundungen von der Nebelwölfin, die nun endlich im Wind zerstob. Dann tauchten wir unter den Mauern der Mühle hindurch, und fanden uns im Keller des Gebäudes, in einer Art Pfuhl wieder. Die Wasserfläche machte etwa ein Drittel des Raumes aus, der Rest war mit Holzbohlen verkleidet, und darauf hatte sich jemand offensichtlich eine Art Studierzimmer eingerichtet, mit Bücherregalen, einem schweren Schreibtisch, allerlei magischem Gerät und einer Feuerstelle. Unter dem Kessel brannte ein Feuer, das jedoch die Holzbohlen auf denen die Glut lag, nicht entzündete._

_„Er muss mächtig sein, wenn er die Naturgesetze so manipulieren kann" sagte Martialis, als wir uns von unserem ersten Staunen erholt hatten. Und wir waren wirklich beeindruckt. Der Raum schien für eine Unterhaltung zwischen einem Zauberer und wassergebundenen Wesen wie geschaffen."_

Snape lachte hart auf. „Ich vermute, er war extra dafür geschaffen, wie die Kanäle und der falsche Nebelwolf."

„Ja, du hast Recht, Severus" entgegnete die Fürstin.

_„Plötzlich stand er da, in seinem grünschillernden Umhang. Groß und hager, lange schwarze Haare, die an den Schläfen und am Oberkopf von einigen breiten grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren, die wie Silber schimmerten. Sein Bart war bereits weiß, und seine Augen so schwarz und abgrundlos wie dunkle Tunnel in einem aristokratischen Gesicht. Ein ausgesprochen attraktiver Mann, mit langen Fingern, den Händen eines Pianisten und fließenden Bewegungen wie ein Tänzer."_

„War das…Salazar Slytherin?" fragte Severus erstaunt. Die Beschreibungen in „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" und auch die Statue in der Kammer des Schreckens, die er vor Jahren mit Dumbledore aufgesucht hatte, um sie für immer mit dem Wasser des Sees zu fluten und ihre Rohre zu verschließen, hatten Slytherin als affengesichtigen, kahlköpfigen Mann beschrieben, nicht als dunklen Prince Charming.

„Es war Slytherin, ja, aber nein, nicht Salazar, sondern sein Vater: Sculptoris Slytherin, ein Künstler, wie wir später erfuhren, einer derer, bei denen Genie und Wahnsinn näher beieinander lagen als es gut ist. Für uns aber war er einfach unser Retter, der, der unseren Wünschen Flügel verleihen würde. Und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne" setzte sie bitter hinzu.

_„Willkommen, meine Kinder" begrüßte er uns, und breitete seine Arme weit aus. „Wie mir meine Botin berichtete, grämt sich der ganze See über Euer Schicksal. Und jetzt, wo ich Euch sehe, mit meinen eigenen Augen…" er ließ seine schwarzen Augen von mir zu Martialis und über seinen Körper mit der roten Flosse gleiten, „sehe ich, dass die Wirklichkeit meine bloße Vorstellung von Eurer Tragödie weit übersteigt."_

_„Könnt Ihr uns helfen, Meister?" fragte Martialis, und unbewusst benutzte er den Titel, mit dem wir Slytherin noch lange würden bedenken müssen._

_Slytherin sah uns lange an. Dann sagte er mit samtweicher Stimme: „Ja, meine Kinder, ich denke, dass ich Euch helfen kann. Sonst hätte ich Euch niemals zu mir bringen lassen. Doch zuerst muss ich alles darüber wissen, wie Ihr in Eure jetzigen magischen Hüllen transformiert wurdet, und welche Kräfte mit diesen Formen einhergehen."_

_Wir redeten die halbe Nacht mit ihm, denn auch wenn Martialis' Geschichte schnell erzählt war, und ich die meine so knapp wie möglich schilderte, soviel auslassend wie nur irgend möglich, so stellte er doch viele Fragen, und ich wagte nicht, ihn anzulügen. Er wollte nicht nur über uns bescheid wissen, sondern auch über den See, seine Geschöpfe und unsere Geschwister. Besonders Loreley schien es ihm angetan zu haben. Immer wieder streute er auch Fragen über unsere Gefühle füreinander ein, wie um sicher zu sein, dass wir wirklich hinter unserer Entscheidung standen. Er nährte damit die Illusion, wirklich an unserem Wohlergehen interessiert zu sein, und wir begannen, ihm zu vertrauen. Das hing vielleicht auch mit dem Getränk zusammen, dass er uns irgendwann anbot, ich fühlte mich frei und leicht, und er schien mir immer vertrauter, seine Stimme war so sanft, und seine Augen wurden so warm…"_

„Er hat Euch mit einem Trank gefügig gemacht" sagte Severus leise, „vielleicht einem _Suggestivo_ oder einem _Confido_."

„Das ist möglich, aber es hätte vermutlich nicht funktioniert, wenn wir nicht so willige Opfer gewesen wären, Severus. _Nachdem sein Wissensdurst nach einer Ewigkeit endlich gestillt war, hieß er uns aus dem Wasser klettern, und er untersuchte uns, in dem er mit seinem Stab über unseren Körpern entlang ging und merkwürdige kleine Bewegungen vollführte und seltsame Beschwörungen murmelte._

_Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, wälzte Bücher und entrollte Pergamente, er schien uns völlig vergessen zu haben. Am Ende der Nacht schließlich schien er zu einem Urteil gekommen zu sein._

_„Euer Unglück liegt in der Verschiedenartigkeit Eurer Körper. Aber es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, Euch wieder das Aussehen von Menschen zu geben. Wenn Ihr das wollt, müsst Ihr beten, und vielleicht werden Euch die Götter, welche auch immer, erhören." Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Lächeln verzogen._

_„Was also liegt in Eurer Macht, Magier Slytherin" fragte ich ihn._

_„Gleichartigkeit" sagte er, und trat mit einer abgezirkelten Bewegung auf mich zu, packte meinen Schnabel und drehte meinen Kopf so, dass er mir in ein Auge blickte._

_„Sagt mir, werdet Ihr einwilligen, wenn das Resultat zwei Neyridenkörper wären, oder hängst du an deinen Schwanenfedern? Und Du, Neyride" er trat neben Martialis, der auf dem Boden kauerte, unfähig schnell ins Wasser wegzutauchen, „wenn ich dir Flügel gäbe und die Flossen nähme, würdest du sie immer noch lieben? Bedenke: Kein Tanz in den Fluten, keine philosophischen Gespräche mit den Wesen der Tiefe mehr. Du würdest deine ganze bisherige Lebensweise aufgeben. Willst du das?"_

_„Ich würde mein Leben geben für eine einzige Nacht mit ihr" presste Martialis zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Ihr wisst das, Magier, warum also fragt Ihr?"_

_„Nur um sicher zu gehen" antwortete Slytherin, und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schließlich will ich nicht, dass es Euch hinterher Leid tut, einen solch hohen Preis für Eure Zweisamkeit bezahlt zu haben."_

_„Wovon sprecht Ihr, Meister?" fragte ich ihn._

_„Nun, Ihr müsst entschuldigen, aber eine solche Magie erfordert eine lange Vorbereitung, Ich kann in dieser Zeit nicht meinen üblichen Geschäften nachgehen, also benötige ich eine…Gegenleistung." Er lächelte einschmeichelnd._

_„Und wie soll die aussehen?" fragte Martialis, und zum ersten Mal überhaupt hörte ich ein Zittern in seiner Stimme._

_Damals habe ich mich in genau diesem Augenblick gefragt, ob es Wut war, die ihn so langsam Scharlachrot anlaufen und seine Augen so orange leuchten ließ, oder Angst, oder von beidem etwas._

_Auch ich war erstaunt, dass der Zauberer eine Gegenleistung, eine Bezahlung verlangte. Das war unter magischen Geschöpfen eigentlich nicht üblich. Man nahm und gab selbstverständlich in der Gemeinschaft des Sees. Dennoch leuchtete mir seine Begründung ein, sie erschien logisch zu sein._

_„Ich verstehe das, Meister" sagte ich, um Sanftheit bemüht, „sagt an, was Ihr begehrt."_

_Der Zauberer ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern. Seine Augen schienen wohlgefällig auf uns zu ruhen, und er lächelte ein warmes, verbindliches Lächeln. Ich sollte ihn später noch genau so lächeln sehen, wenn er uns und andere quälte. Doch damals ahnte ich nichts von seiner wahren Natur._

_„Der Handel ist der Folgende: Ich sorge dafür, dass Ihr beide eine Gestalt bekommt, eine gleichartige Gestalt, die es Euch erlaubt…Eurem Begehren Ausdruck zu verleihen, und dafür werdet Ihr mir für eine Weile dienen. Botengänge, Handreichungen besorgen und ähnliches. Ich möchte mir eine neue… Behausung bauen, da würden ein paar fleißige Hände und starke Schultern" er blickte zu Martialis hinüber, „hilfreich sein. Unsere Vereinbarung beschränkt sich, ich will ehrlich mit Euch sein, nicht auf Euch allein, sondern auch auf die, die mit Euch verbunden sind."_

_„Ihr meint meine Geschwister?" sagte Martialis mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen._

_„Ja, die meine ich. Zwei Leute als Hilfe beim Hausbau sind ein bisschen wenig für eine magische Kraftanstrengung dieser Art, der es bedarf, um Euch zu verwandeln."_

_„Wie lange benötigt Ihr…unsere Dienste?" fragte Martialis._

_„Oh, nicht sehr lange. Ich dachte an den hundertsten Teil Eurer verbleibenden Lebensspanne. Wenn Euch also noch einhundert Jahre blieben, wäre das ein Jahr. Das erscheint mir angemessen, und als Preis nicht zu hoch."_

_Wir sahen uns an. Ja, das war ein akzeptabler Handel. Wir würden sicher weniger als einhundert Jahre vor uns haben, und so würde es weniger als ein Jahr dauern, bis wir wieder Herren unserer Entscheidungen waren._

_„Gut" nickte Martialis. „Dann werden wir gehen und unsere Geschwister von dieser Wendung in Kenntnis setzen."_

_„Das könnt Ihr natürlich tun" sagte der Zauberer immer noch verbindlichen Tons, „ich muss Euch aber darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dieser magische Vertrag nur in einer Vollmondnacht – wie dieser – unterschrieben werden kann. Und erst nach Abschluss des Vertrags kann ich mit der Arbeit beginnen. Den magischen Trank, der notwendig ist zu brauen und den Zauber zu weben dauert einem ganzen Monat. Wenn Ihr heute geht, sehen wir uns erst in einem Monat wieder, und erst in zwei Monaten ist mein Werk vollendet, und Ihr wäret auch erst dann im Fleische verbunden. – Aber ich will Euch nicht beeinflussen, es ist allein Eure Entscheidung."_

_Ratlos sahen wir einander an. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Martialis' Schulter und er fuhr sachte mit der Hand über mein Gefieder. Die Vorstellung, wie sich seine raue Hand, die sonst stets den Dreizack führte, auf meiner Haut anfühlten würde, wenn ich nur endlich wieder eine Frau wäre, machte mich schier rasend vor Verlangen._

_Der Zauberer war die Treppen hoch und hinausgegangen, um uns eine Weile nachdenken zu lassen. Ich war angetan von dieser Diskretion. Dabei war es nichts anderes als ein psychologischer Trick, eine Methode, uns schmoren zu lassen und unter Druck zu setzen._

_„Meine Geliebte" sagte Martialis, und seine Stimme war ganz weich, „noch zwei Monate. Wir haben so lange gewartet. Lass uns die anderen fragen."_

_„Sie sind mir beide so lieb wie Geschwister" sagte ich, „glaubst du nicht, dass sie alles tun würden, um uns dieses Glück zu ermöglichen? Ich weiß, dass sie freudig einwilligen werden, warum also einen ganzen Monat vergeuden, nur um eine Frage zu stellen, deren Antwort wir schon kennen?"_

_„Weil es…anständiger wäre, sie erst zu fragen" entgegnete er._

_Und dann machte ich den zweiten wirklich verhängnisvollen Fehler meines Lebens: Ich sagte ihm, wie sehr ich mich nach ihm sehnte, nach seiner Haut auf der meinen, seiner Berührung,… Und schließlich willigte er ein, nicht erst zum See zurück zu kehren, sondern den Vertrag in derselben Nacht noch zu unterzeichnen._

_Als ob er uns gehört hätte, kehrte Slytherin zurück, seine Füße hinterließen kein Geräusch auf der Holztreppe, und seine Robe blähte sich hinter ihm, wie von einem unsichtbaren Wind erfasst._

_Er fragte nicht einmal mehr, sondern sagte nur: „Ich sehe, Ihr habt Euch entschieden" und lächelte sein dünnes Lächeln. Jahre später hätte ich das gierige Glitzern in seinen Augen sofort erkannt und wäre gewarnt gewesen, aber ich hatte kaum Augen für den Zauberer._

_„Nun, dann lasst uns beginnen", sagte er, und er warf ein staubfeines, weißes Pulver in seinen Kessel, woraufhin ein blutroter Blitz, gefolgt von grünen Flammen daraus hervorschlug. Slytherin griff mit bloßen Händen in das Feuer und zog aus dem Kessel eine Rolle eines blütenweißen Pergaments._

_

* * *

_

TBC

So, uff, ein neuer Rabe nach so viel Wolf.

Da bin ich fast ein bisschen nervös und möchte natürlich gerne wissen, ob er Euch gefallen hat.

Review?


	32. Der Vertrag

_Die Tage des Raben - Kapitel 32_

_**Disclaimer**: Severus, Remus und alles andere Potterige nicht meins -leider. Aber die Gargoyles und Medeora sind mein, yeah!  
_

_

* * *

_

_Hallo, meine Lieben!_

_Ja, ja, der „Hintertreppenwolf" ist endgültig fertig und somit habe ich jetzt mehr Zeit für den „Raben". Schalten wir also den Turbo ein: Auf ins Abenteuer! Und ich verspreche Euch weiterhin jede Menge Albernheiten zwischendrin!  
_

_**Soundtrack**: Was passt besser zu einem fiesen Giftmischer als Alice Coopers „Poison"? Und für den zweiten Teil brauchen wir was richtig Schönes – Police und „Every breath you take"_

_

* * *

_

**Der Vertrag**

_Nuriyya unterschreibt ein verhängnisvolles Schriftstück, Medeora lüftet _

_gleich mehrere gut gehütete Familiengeheimnisse und Severus muss zum Tierarzt._

_OOO _

Die lange Pergamentrolle war so rein und hell, dass sie im Halbdunkel des Raumes zu fluoreszieren schien. Der Zauberer breitete sie auf seinem Schreibpult aus und zog seinen Stab. Aus der Luft heraus beschwor er eine Phiole mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit und zog einen langen Federkiel mit einer schwarzen Feder aus dem knöchernen Schädel, der auf einem Beistelltisch stand und als Halter für das Schreibwerkzeug diente.

Dann begann er zu schreiben, zuerst langsam und sorgfältig, doch dann, nach einem Blick auf das immer blasser werdende Licht des Vollmonds, wurde seine Schrift fahrig und er schrieb hastiger.

Als er schließlich fertig war, hatte er wohl dreieinhalb Zoll mit seiner verschlungenen Schrift gefüllt, und er gab dem Pergament einen Flick mit seinem Stab, so dass es hoch in der Luft über unseren Köpfen schwebte.

Auf einen Wink des Magiers hin erschien plötzlich ein warziger Gnom mit schlammfarbener Robe auf der Treppe. Er trug eine horngeränderte Brille auf der klobigen Nase und verbeugte sich tief, bevor er, den Blick seiner hervorquellenden Augen auf das Pergament geheftet, laut zu deklamieren begann.

„_Sub luna exclamatio…."_

„Der gesamte Text war in Latein aufgesetzt?" fragte Severus erstaunt. „Und Ihr habt nicht auf einer Übersetzung bestanden?"

„Allerdings." seufzte Nuriyya. „Ich hatte in meiner Ausbildung etwas Latein gelernt, aber bei weitem nicht genug, um alles zu verstehen. Das, was ich zu verstehen glaubte, entsprach dem, was der Zauberer uns gesagt hatte. Martialis hatte nie eine Schule besucht…"

„Aber er spricht inzwischen mehr als fünf Sprachen fließend" fiel Medeora ein, die Severus' hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkt hatte. „Mach' nicht den Fehler, ihn für einen ungebildeten Muskelprotz zu halten."

„Auf eine solche Idee wäre ich nicht im Traum gekommen" versicherte Severus. „Er hatte über tausend Jahre Zeit, sich fortzubilden, da wird man ein paar klassische Sprachen erwarten dürfen."

Medeora kicherte. „Lapidis beherrscht mehr als viermal so viele".

‚Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?' dachte Severus, verkniff sich jedoch den Kommentar.

„…und so blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig, als mir zu vertrauen, als ich sagte, es scheine mir seine Richtigkeit mit dem Text zu haben" fuhr die Fürstin fort.

„Als der Gnom geendet hatte, ließ der Zauberer das Pergament zu uns nach unten schweben. Es hing in der Luft vor uns, und ich fragte, wie wir es unterzeichnen sollten. Als Antwort erschien neben mir eine silberne Schale, in der ein kleines Messer lag. Es hatte eine spitze Klinge mit allerlei eingravierten Runen und in seinem Heft schimmerten Smaragde. Der Magier lächelte uns aufmunternd zu.

„Blut ist die einzige Tinte, in der dieses Schriftstück Eure Signatur akzeptieren wird. Ihr müsst Euch gegenseitig die Adern eröffnen."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, das Richtige zu tun, aber meine Zweifel waren leise und nach allem brachte ich sie nicht über die Lippen. Zu sehr sehnte ich mich nach Martialis und einer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Martialis nahm das Messer und meinen Flügel, er sah mich an und dann stach er in meine Vene. Seinen Blick werde ich nie vergessen. Ein paar Tropfen dunkelroten Blutes quollen unter meinen weißen Federn hervor, und er fing sie in der Schale auf. Dann schob er mir das Messer, das ich nicht halten konnte, unter einen meiner Füße. Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Fuß und drückte sein anderes Handgelenk gegen die Spitze der Klinge. Aus seiner Ader sickerte dunkelgrünes Blut. Ich schob ihm mit dem Schnabel die Schale hin und er ließ sein Blut hinein fallen. Ich blickte in das silbrige Gefäß. Unser Blut mischte sich nicht.

„Beim nächsten Mond schon könnt Ihr Euer Blut vereinigen." Der Zauberer sandte eine geschliffene Glasfeder zu uns. Martialis tauchte sie in die grüne Flüssigkeit und unterzeichnete den Kontrakt.

Dann zog er mich auf seinen Schoß und tauchte meinen Fuß in die Schale. Nur mein eigenes Blut blieb an meiner Schwimmhaut und meinen Krallen hängen. Das Pergament sauste aus der Luft auf meinen gefärbten Fuß zu und nahm einen Abdruck, als könne es gar nicht abwarten, von mir ‚unterzeichnet' zu werden.

Dann kehrte es zu dem Zauberer zurück. Er tippte mit seinem Stab gegen die Schriftrolle und mein plumper Fußabdruck zog sich zusammen und wie von Geisterhand wieder auseinander, wobei er in meiner früheren Handschrift meinen Namen formte. Ich hätte weinen können vor Glück. Es schien mir ein Zeichen zu sein, dass ich meine schönen menschlichen Hände wieder bekommen würde. Hände, um den Liebsten zu streicheln…"

Nuriyyas Blick verlor sich in einer unbekannten Ferne über dem Feuer, dann fokussierte er sich auf ihre klauenartigen Hände mit den langen Krallen, blau, steinern und von tausenden weißer Linien durchzogen.

Severus bemühte sich, nicht auf ihre oder seine eigenen Hände zu starren. Die seinen waren bleich und mit langen, schlanken Fingern versehen, wie geschaffen, um in elegantem Schwung zu schreiben, virtuos den Bogen über eine Violine zu führen oder mit dem Stab kleine, sehr komplizierte Muster über einem Kessel zu weben.

„Nun" fuhr sie fort, „der Zauberer hielt sich nicht mit Messer oder Schalen auf. Er verwandelte das silberne Messer, welches wir verwendet hatten in eine silberne Feder, die scharf angeschliffen war, und stach sie direkt und tief in seine Armbeuge. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sein eigener Schmerz ihm Freude oder gar Lust bereitete, doch vielleicht war es nur der Triumph, der sich in seinen schwarzen Augen funkelnd spiegelte. In hellrotem Blut setzte er seinen Namen unter das Pergament, und da las ich ihm zum ersten Mal: Slytherin. Dass es der Name war, mit dem ich später maßloses Grauen verbinden würde, ahnte ich nicht einmal in diesem Moment.

Als er unterschrieben hatte, begann das Schriftstück sich in der Luft um sich selbst zu drehen, eine hohe grüne Flamme zischte aus ihm hervor und begann sich auszubreiten. Unsere Namen leuchteten in giftgrünem Rauch auf: Slytherin, Nuriyya, Martialis. Der eklig grüne Widerschein dehnte sich weiter aus und nun erschienen auch der Name von Lapidis sowie die Gestalten aller im See beheimateten Wesen in den Flammen. Zuletzt glühte Loreleys Name auf, doch im Gegensatz zu allen anderen strahlte er in goldenen Lettern.

Slytherin lachte laut auf, es war ein schallendes, hohes Gelächter, das nicht zu seiner sonoren Stimme passen wollte, und es jagte mir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich spürte Martialis' Hände auf meinem Gefieder und versteckte den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge.

Slytherin sah zu uns herunter von seiner hölzernen Empore. „Ihr solltet jetzt gehen. In der Nacht des nächsten Vollmonds findet Euch wieder hier ein. Dann werde ich meinen Teil des Vertrags erfüllen. Praktischerweise empfangt Ihr hier meine ersten Befehle, denn von Eurer Wandlung an werdet Ihr meinem Willen ohnehin unterstehen.

Vor allem: Ihr nennt mich „Meister", denn nichts weniger bin ich.

Und von dir, Nuriyya, erwarte ich das Amulett, dass dir der dunkle Bote vor Jahresfrist gegeben hat, als Zeichen deiner Wertschätzung."

Ich erschrak zutiefst. Ich durfte dieses Amulett nicht herausgeben.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein, Zau…- Meister", korrigierte ich mich.

Ein grausames Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Aber sicher wird es das. Es sei denn, du wünschst, bis zu deinem Tode in diesem Federkleid festzustecken.

Aber dann wirst du niemals zarte weiße Hände über deines Geliebten Haut gleiten lassen, niemals ihn sanfte Lippen spüren lassen, und dich niemals mit diesem Meermann, den du so unsterblich liebst, vereinigen. Erwäge es, Schwanenfrau. Nur ein hundertstel deiner verbleibenden Zeit und ein altes Schmuckstück, für das du ohnehin keine Verwendung hast – was ist das schon im Angesicht der großen Liebe, die in Euch ihre Erfüllung findet, meine Kinder?"

Er hob seinen Stab, murmelte leise und die grünen Flammen verloschen. Das Pergament fiel auf seinen Schreibtisch und er rollte es ein und verschloss es mit silbernem Siegellack und dem Aufdruck seines schweren Rings. Sein Siegel zeigte eine Schlange."

„Eine Schlange?" Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Verzeiht mir, Fürstin, aber das Siegel der Familie Slytherin zeigt einen Schädel, der eine Schlange verschlingt oder gebiert. So wie das Muster der Kanäle um die Mühle im Sumpf herum, dass Ihr zweifellos später entdeckt habt. Zwischen den beiden Vollmondnächten, vermute ich, deren erste Ihr gerade beschrieben habt?"

„Immer der kluge Severus. Als Leiter des Hauses Slytherin musst du das natürlich wissen" sagte Medeora mit einem breiten Lächeln, „und du hast Recht. Aber den Schädel als Wappen und Siegel einzusetzen war eine Idee Salazars. Und er war nicht der Gründer des Hauses Slytherin. Das war Sculptoris, und Salazar wusste es. Aber er wollte größer und besser sein als sein Vater und so entschied er sich für einen Neubeginn – unter seinem neuen Wappen.

Sculptoris war wie ich schon sagte ein Künstler, ein Schöpfer – ein sehr dunkler Magier, listig und gerissen, intelligent und auch sensibel, aber er war kein Zerstörer und auch kein Machtmensch. Er wollte nicht beherrschen um des Beherrschens Willen, sondern um der kreativen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihn aus einer Herrscherposition heraus boten."

„Das Siegel mit der Schlange" sagte Severus, und kam damit noch einmal auf das Thema zurück, „es ist das Siegel des Hauses Snape."

„Allerdings. Die einzige unter den großen alten magischen Familien, die Elbenblut führt." Medeora lachte. „Einer meiner größeren Fehler."

Snape starrte die Elfe an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Du kennst die Linie der Snapes?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich" entgegnete Severus. „Sie begann vor fast eintausend Jahren mit Solanum Snape. Seitdem haben sie immer nur reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen geheiratet. Meine Mutter war die erste Muggelstämmige überhaupt – und ich ein Riesenskandal" setzte er bitter hinzu.

„Und der erste Snape kam aus dem Nichts?" fragte Medeora provozierend.

„Über seine Herkunft ist wenig bekannt. Aber er war ein begnadeter Alchemist. Seine Eltern sollen aus Frankreich stammen und…" Er stockte. „Aus Frankreich" wiederholte er und starrte Medeora an, eine Mischung aus Befürchtungen und Zweifeln im Blick.

Sie lächelte kryptisch.

„Der erste Snape, Severus, war der illegitime Sohn des jungen Salazar Slytherin und seiner Hauslehrerin in Pflanzenkunde. Oder warum sollte er wohl den Namen einer seltenen magischen Blume tragen, als Mann? Einen Namen, der unter Magiern so ungewöhnlich ist wie kein anderer."

„Solanum Dulcamarus" sagte Severus leise.

„'Bittersüßer Nachtschatten', ein mehr als passender Name für meinen Sohn." Medeora sah Severus mit ihren großen grauen Augen an.

„Aber du bist eine Elfe. Salazar Slytherin hatte nach der Überlieferung nur einen Sohn, und das war Salazar!"

„Nach _Eurer_ Überlieferung, Severus. Aber die Wirklichkeit war anders, als es eure Geschichtsbücher behaupten. Elfen können ihre Gestalt mitunter wandeln. Ich musste mich schon anstrengen, denn dass Salazar sich nicht in eine 1,20 m kleine Pelzgestalt verlieben würde, war mir durchaus bewusst, als ich mein Herz für ihn entdeckte."

Medeora lächelte. Und dann tat sie etwas sehr Merkwürdiges. Sie wirbelte um sich selbst, ein bunter Tücherkreisel, doch sie verschwand nicht wie sonst, sondern plötzlich stand an ihrer Stelle eine zierliche dunkelhaarige Frau in einer nachtblauen Samtrobe, und nur ihre grauen Augen und die Efeu-Ranken um ihre Handgelenke erinnerten noch an die kleine Bergelfe.

Severus starrte sie an. Nur mühsam fand er Worte.

„Aber dann wärst du ja meine…" Severus brach mitten im Satz ab, so unglaublich erschien es ihm.

„Allerdings, mein Junge. Ich bin deine Urururahnin, so etwas wie eine Edelgroßmutter." Sie grinste, Severus bemerkte erst jetzt den ausgesprochen breiten Mund in dem ansonsten feingeschnittenen Gesicht, ihr Grinsen wirkte wie eine Verbindung zwischen Medeoras wahrer Gestalt und der der zierlichen Fremden.

„Könntest du zurückkommen, bitte?" fragte Nuriyya. „Es irritiert mich maßlos, wenn du so aussiehst."

„Sagt die Frau, die sich in einen jagenden Nachtmaar verwandelt". Medeora lachte und war mit einem Wirbeln zurück in ihr kleines pelziges Selbst geschlüpft.

Sie alle schwiegen eine Weile, in der Severus seine Gedanken mühsam zur Ordnung zwang. Er würde sich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt mit dieser neuen Verwandtschaft beschäftigen.

„Das Amulett" sprach er den zweiten Punkt an, der ihn in Nuriyyas Geschichte überrascht hatte, „es ist nie in Slytherins Hände gelangt, nicht wahr?"

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte die Fürstin erstaunt.

„Ich habe es gesehen…an einer Art Dämon, vor vielen Jahren."

„Ein Dämon?" fragte Nuriyya irritiert.

„Er hatte die Gestalt einer dunkelhaarigen Frau. Sie war mir so ähnlich wie eine … eine Schwester vielleicht. Sie hatte meine Augen, meine Gesichtszüge. Sie hat versucht, mich von den Todessern abzubringen. Als ich sie hexte, sind meine Flüche einfach durch sie hindurch gegangen. Und sie trug ein schlangenförmiges Silberamulett."

„Das war kein Dämon, Severus. Das war Selena, die damalige Bewahrerin des Amuletts", erklärte Medeora ungewohnt leise.

„Ah" sagte Nuriyya und blickte zu Medeora hinüber, deren Ohren wieder in einem knalligen Orange zu leuchten begannen. „Du hast das natürlich gewusst, Pflanzenschlingerin."

„Es war meine Aufgabe, sie auszubilden. Severus war eine Prüfung, sowohl magisch als auch charakterlich. Und Selena hat sie mit Bravour bestanden. Severus ist allerdings durchgefallen, damals. Wobei ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte. Er war ein Todesser, immerhin, und völlig von Riddles Gift durchdrungen." Medeora blieb gleichmäßig freundlich.

„Wer war diese Frau?" fragte Severus.

„Selena" antwortete diesmal Nuriyyas dunkle Stimme. „Sie ist die letzte Bewahrerin des Amuletts von Asgard." Die Fürstin sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Das Amulett, das der Bote der Dreigesichtigen mir gab, war uralt. Es heißt, dass Odin selbst es erschuf und ihm die Gestalt der Midgard-Schlange gab. Über die Große Mutter des Alten Volkes gelangte es zu mir."

„Und Sculptoris wusste davon und forderte es von dir?"

„Wie du weißt, ja. Woher er davon wusste, weiß ich bis heute nicht, vielleicht war es einfach Zufall, dass er es entdeckte. Er war kreativ genug, an Legenden zu glauben, denn er hatte nicht die Überheblichkeit seines Sohnes Salazar."

Nuriyya ging mit schnellen Schritten zwischen Fenster und Kamin hin und her.

„Als wir zum See heimkehrten in jener Nacht, dämmerte es bereits. Natürlich waren wir besorgt, weil der grüne Qualm, der von dem magischen Vertrag ausging, nicht nur unsere, sondern auch die Namen unserer Geschwister emittiert hatte. Und es wurde Zeit, zu beichten. Ich will Dir Lapidis' und Loreleys Reaktion gar nicht im Einzelnen beschreiben, sie waren hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Liebe zu uns und dem Wunsch, uns zu helfen und unsere Verbindung zu ermöglichen, und auf der anderen Seite dem Unwillen, einem fremden Magier zu dienen."

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken" sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her. Lapidis kehrte zurück.

„Ich war wütend. Natürlich war Loreley und mir nicht entgangen, was sich zwischen der Schwanenfrau und unserem Bruder entwickelt hatte. Aber wir waren entsetzt, dass sie unseren freien Willen für ihre persönlichen Interesse verpfändet hatten, ohne uns zu fragen."

„Wenn Slytherin seinen Vertrag nicht erfüllen würde, sie also auf die Angleichung ihrer Gestalt verzichtet hätten, wäre doch der gesamte Vertrag hinfällig gewesen", wandte Severus ein. „Insofern hattet Ihr immer noch die Wahl."

„Theoretisch, das stimmt" entgegnete der Illusionsmeister. „Aber wie viel Wahl hat man, wenn es um eine so kurze Zeit, weniger als ein Jahr, auf der einen Seite, aber um das Lebensglück der eigenen Geschwister, andererseits, geht?"

„Dennoch hast du Recht, Severus" sagte Nuriyya, „und wir verdanken Lapidis' Weisheit und Klugheit ein letztes bisschen Freiheit. Er war es, der erkannte, dass Sculptoris' Vertrag unseren Willen erst dann binden würde, wenn wir unsere neuen Gestalten hätten und er somit seinen Teil des magischen Vertrages erfüllt hätte. Und es gab ein paar Dinge, die wir tun konnten, in aller Heimlichkeit natürlich, denn die seltsamen Nebelwölfe bewachten jede Nacht den See, und jeden Tag kreisten über uns merkwürdige geierartige Vögel."

„Das wichtigste, soviel war mir klar" ergänzte Lapidis, „war das machtvolle Amulett, dass Nuriyya trug. Es durfte nicht in die Hände des Zauberers fallen. Wir riskierten zwar seinen Zorn, wenn sie es ihm nicht brachte, aber der Vertrag beinhaltete, soweit Nuriyya sagen konnte, unsere Dienste für den Zauberer vom Moment der Wandlung unserer Geschwister an. Nicht vorher.

Wir entwickelten einen Plan. Nuriyya hatte nach einer neuen Trägerin für das Amulett zu suchen. Nicht einfach in einer christlichen Umgebung. Wir hatten die Hoffnung nach vielen Nächten bereits aufgegeben, als sie schließlich in der Neumondnacht an einer Quelle eine Frau fand, die ein altes Fruchtbarkeitsritual ausführte."

Nuriyya erzählte: „Sandrine Sinistre war die Tochter eines Bauern und einer Hebamme, und sie hing zwar dem neuen Glauben, aber auch der Überzeugung an, dass die Natur gleichberechtigt neben dem Schmerzensgott stand. Und zu ihrer großen Verzweiflung war sie, damals schon weit in den Zwanzigern, nach über zehn Jahren Ehe immer noch kinderlos. Für damalige Begriffe schon ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Als ihr in dieser Nacht an der Quelle ein weißer Schwan begegnete, wusste sie die Botschaft zu deuten. Sie folgte mir zum See und während Loreley und Martialis die Nebelwölfe ablenkten, gaben wir Sandrine das Amulett mit all seiner Magie und sie wurde die erste Bewahrerin. Wir sagten ihr, sie sollte es verstecken und an ihre erstgeborene Tochter weiter geben. Im Gegenzug würde sie ein Kind bekommen."

„Ihr hattet nicht die Macht, ihr ein Kind zu schenken", wandte Severus ein.

„Nein", sagte Lapidis, „das hatten wir nicht. Aber wir wollten auch nur, dass sie das Amulett für ein Jahr versteckt. Und sie war bereit, uns zu glauben."

„Aber war euch nicht bewusst, dass Slytherin euch ihren Namen entlocken würde, sobald ihr seinem Willen unterworfen sein würdet?"

„Nein, das haben wir nicht bedacht. Bedenke, wir waren nur Bauernkinder und eine sehr verliebte ehemalige Priesterin. Aber er hat sie dennoch nie gekriegt." Lapidis sah Severus offen an. Seine grünen Augen glommen schwach im Schein des Kaminfeuers.

„Eine Woche vor dem nächsten Vollmond erhielten wir Hilfe von einer alten Freundin Nuriyyas."

Severus sah zu Medeora hinüber. „Du hast überall deine Finger drin, nicht wahr, Ahnin?"

Sie lächelte schelmisch. „Sagen wir mal, ich habe einen guter Riecher für Freunde in gefährlichen Situationen, die meiner Hilfe bedürfen. – Es hatte lange gedauert, Nuriyyas Weg über Südengland und die Bretagne hinunter bis nach Frankreich zu verfolgen. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, dass ich nach einem Schwan suchen musste. Aber schließlich hatte sie gefunden. Nachdem ich von ihr und den Neyriden die ganze Geschichte erfahren hatte, war klar, dass es noch mehr zu tun gab als nur das Amulett zu verstecken. Als erstes musste ich dafür sorgen, dass Sandrine von der Bildfläche verschwand. Leider verfügte ich damals über kein Pendant zu einem Obliviate-Zauber, das stark genug gewesen wäre, um das Gedächtnis von Lapidis und Nuriyya so zu beeinflussen, dass Slytherin ihr Wissen nicht wieder hätte extrahieren können. Außerdem musste auch der Dreizack verschwinden, da er beträchtliche Zauberkräfte besaß."

„Kaum zu glauben, was Wolkentruths Tränen mit einer schlichten Heugabel angestellt hatten" grinste Lapidis. Dann sah er zum Fenster hinaus. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Severus Snape muss den Werwolf holen. Es wird bald hell."

Er wandte sich an seine Schwester. „Nuriyya, die Wachen sind aufgestellt und wir erwarten die ersten Gäste noch heute Nacht. Wo möglich haben wir sie im Amphitheater untergebracht. Diejenigen, die nicht in geschlossenen Räumen existieren können, warten im Wald."

„Ich danke dir" entgegnete die Fürstin. „Dann werde ich jetzt die Gäste im Amphitrium begrüßen. Medeora, du kümmerst dich gemeinsam mit Severus um den Wolf? Severus, du kennst jetzt die wichtigsten Teile unserer Geschichte. Wenn wir uns morgen vor dem Ratstreffen sehen, werde ich dir den Rest erzählen, das ist schnell getan."

Sie nickte ihm und der Bergelfe knapp zu, und rauschte dann mit wehendem Umhang an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Von der sensiblen Erzählerin war nichts an ihrer Erscheinung haften geblieben, sie war in diesem Moment vollständig Herrscherin und Herrin des Volkes der Gargoyles.

**oooOOOooo**

„Warum kannst _du_ eigentlich apparieren hier aus dem Schloss und wieder zurück?" fragte Snape seine Ahnin. „Die Apparitionssperren des Dunklen Lords sind unüberwindlich."

Die Elfe produzierte ein listiges Lächeln. „Wenn man mit Luftmagie appariert, allerdings. Ich jedoch bin ein Erdgeist. Seine Barrieren behelligen mich ebenso wenig wie seine Flüche und Zauber."

„Dann bist du unverwundbar?"

Sie lachte. „Oh nein, Severus, dann hätte ich seine Sippe schon vor neunhundert Jahren zur Strecke gebracht. Riddle kann mich ausknocken, wenn er mir einen Blumentopf auf den Kopf fallen lässt, aber zumindest das, was direkt aus seinem Stab kommt, kann mir nichts anhaben. Ich bin sozusagen „Avada kedavra-immun".

„Das wird im Ernstfall zwar helfen, aber nicht reichen" sagte der Slytherin.

„Damit dürftest du richtig liegen. Und jetzt komm, wir wollen deinen Freund aufsuchen. Denkst du, dass er noch im Haus seines Bruders ist?"

**oooOOOooo**

Medeora hatte ihre kurzen Arme um Severus geschlungen, und sie begann sich wie ein Kreisel zu drehen. Ihm wurde sehr schnell sehr schlecht, aber binnen Sekunden hörte das irre Rotieren wieder auf.

„Was für eine wunderhübsche Küche" bemerkte Medeora inmitten des orangefarbenen Alptraums der Lupin'schen Behausung in Berwick-upon-tweed.

Im nächsten Moment sprang die Tür krachend auf und eine Wolke grauen Fells drängte sich laut und tief knurrend in den kleinen Raum.

„Iiiieeeehh" kreischte Medeora und flüchtete sich mit einem Hechtsprung, den er ihr nie zugetraut hätte, auf Severus' Arme.

„Bonnie! Clyde!" Lupins Stimme donnerte durch den Flur. Die Wölfe ließen sofort von ihnen ab, bildeten jedoch eine Barriere zwischen ihnen und ihrem Herrn und starrten sie aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen aufmerksam an.

„Ich bin es" sagte Severus matt und ließ Bonnie an seiner Hand schnuppern.

Sie fiepte begeistert.

„Hallo, Severus. Hätte nicht erwartet, Sie so schnell wieder zu sehen" sagte Lupin freundlich. „Was ist das für ein Tier auf ihrem Arm?"

„Guten Morgen, Angelus. Entschuldigen Sie die frühe Störung. Das ist kein Tier, sondern eine Bergelfe, die offensichtlich Angst vor Wölfen hat" sagte Severus, und versuchte, Medeora von seiner Schulter herunter zu klauben.

„Ich habe nur kein Händchen für Tiere mit großen Zähnen" sagte Medeora, und lugte über Severus Schulter hinweg.

„Eine erbliche Schwäche" mutmaßte der Tränkemeister.

„Bonnie, Clyde, in den Flur!" befahl Angelus, und die Wölfe trollten sich.

Medeora ließ sich auf die Füße fallen, und Severus seufzte erleichtert auf. Die Bergelfe war schwerer als es den Anschein hatte.

„Medeora, Heilerin" stellte sie sich vor und reichte Angelus ihre braune Hand.

Er ergriff sie mit erstauntem Blick.

„Angelus Lupin, Biologe" sagte er.

„Sehr erfreut. Ich habe schon von Albus das eine oder andere von Ihnen gehört. Sind sie Botaniker?" fragte Medeora und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Leider nein, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen, Miss Medeora. Botanik war immer eines meiner schwächeren Fächer. Ich bin Zoologe." Er sah belustigt aus.

„Naja, die muss es auch geben" sagte Medeora und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wir suchen Remus" sagte Severus. „Ist er noch hier?"

„Tut mir leid, er hat heute Nachmittag den Zug zurück genommen. Es ging ihm nicht besonders. Was wollten Sie von ihm? Kann ich vielleicht weiterhelfen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie uns helfen können, Angelus" entgegnete der Tränkemeister. „Die Angelegenheit, in der ich ihn um Hilfe bitten muss, erfordert einen Werwolf."

Angelus' Miene war besorgt. „Ich kann dazu natürlich nicht viel sagen, aber Sie sollten sich nicht zu viel von ihm erwarten. Ich nehme an, dass es um den Orden geht. Remus hat die Arbeit dort jedoch aufgegeben, schon vor drei Monaten. Und es steht schlecht um seine Magie, wie Sie ja mitbekommen haben. Die Lykantrophie scheint ihn völlig auszulaugen, arkan betrachtet."

„Lykantrophie bestärkt doch Magie normalerweise, arkan betrachtet" wandte Medeora erstaunt ein.

„Das ist interessant" merkte Lupin auf, „aber in seinem Fall lässt seine magische Kraft seit Wochen kontinuierlich nach. Er konnte nicht einmal nach Hause apparieren."

„Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass er den Wolfsbann nicht mehr braucht" sagte Severus. „Ich war sehr erstaunt. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er bei Vollmond als Werwolf irgendwo läuft. Er kam mir ohnehin sehr verändert vor, aber ich muss sagen, er sah gesünder aus, als ich ihn jemals erlebt habe. Er hatte Farbe im Gesicht, ein paar Kilo mehr auf den Rippen und ordentliche Kleidung."

„Das liegt vermutlich an Harriets guter Pflege" sagte Angelus mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Wer ist Harriet?" fragte Severus.

„Harriet James" entgegnete Medeora.

„Woher weißt du das jetzt schon wieder? Wer ist diese Harriet James?" fragte Severus.

„Selenas Tochter" sagte Medeora.

„Selena-mit-dem-Amulett? Die letzte Bewahrerin?" fragte der Slytherin.

„Ja, bedauerlicherweise" sagte Angelus. „Und es ist nicht so, dass mein Bruder keinen Wolfsbann mehr braucht. Er benutzt nur einen anderen."

„Einen…anderen…Wolfsbanntrank?" Severus sah ihn völlig perplex an. „Aber Sie haben gesagt, dass Ihr pulverisierter Banntrank in der letzten vormagischen Stufe steckt. Und Ihr Bruder kann ihn nicht vollenden ohne Magie."

„Ja, das ist auch richtig. Aber Remus hat Sirius, der ihn mit den letzten notwenigen Zaubern versieht."

Severus sah, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch verdutzter aus. „Black vervollständigt den Wolfsbann?" keuchte er.

„Darf ich einmal das Rezept sehen?" fragte Medeora.

„Gerne" sagte Lupin. „Verstehen sie etwas vom Tränkebrauen?"

„Ich bin Heilerin, ich kann ein paar Tees mischen" sagte Medeora bescheiden.

„Ihre Erfahrung übertrifft die meine bei weitem" sagte Severus, nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte.

„Oh, ein Lob aus so berufenem Munde. Na, dann kommen Sie mal mit, Miss Medeora" sagte Angelus.

„Ohne Miss, bitte."

„Wenn Sie möchten. Medeora, also. Hier entlang." Lupin führte sie in sein Labor hinunter.

Severus folgte ihnen kopfschüttelnd. Black braute „seinen" Wolfsbann. Black, der Kretin, der nicht einmal Nieswurz von Mondblume unterscheiden konnte. Black, der Pflanzen nur kannte, wenn sie halluzinogene Wirkung hatten. Ausgerechnet der! Die Welt war ein Hort der Ungerechtigkeit.

Sie betraten Lupins Labor, und er öffnete die lederne Kladde, in der er die Aufzeichnungen zum Wolfsbann eingetragen hatte. Medeora überflog das Rezept. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Kein Wunder, dass seine Magie vor die Hunde geht. Sie haben die _Aleurites_, den Lichtnussbaum, aus dem Basisrezept heraus genommen."

„Aufgrund der schleimigen Konsistenz ließ er sich nicht gut lyophilisieren, das heißt Trocknen. Das aber ist notwendig, wenn man ihn nicht jedes Mal neu ansetzen will oder kann" erläuterte Lupin. „Die wirksame Substanz ist das Kukui-Nussöl, bzw. die darin enthaltenen ungesättigten Fettsäuren wie Linol- und Linolensäure. Und die erhalte ich sinnvoller aus einem anderen Wolfsmilchgewächs, _Euphorbia milii_."

„Eben. Und genau hier liegt das Problem." Medeoras Augen funkelten.

„Was meinst Du?" fragte Severus.

„_Euphorbia milii_, auch Christusstern, Hundsstern, Kreuzblatt genannt" zitierte erklärte Medeora. „Die Pflanze wurde vor mehr als fünfhundert Jahren aus allen Standardwerken der Tränkekunde gestrichen. Damals stellte man fest, dass sie bei Werwölfen die arkanen Energiebahnen blockiert. Aus diesem Grund verlor sie in der Pflanzenkunde jede Bedeutung. Damals waren die Werwölfe noch relativ integriert in die magische Gesellschaft, so dass man kein Interesse daran hatte, ihnen ihre Magie zu nehmen. Mr. Lupin als Naturwissenschaftler konnte das nicht wissen, weil er nur auf die Inhaltsstoffe bedacht ist, aber eine alte Heilerin wie ich sieht das sofort."

„Ich hätte es auch bemerken müssen." Severus strich sich eine dunkle Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Immer diese Selbstvorwürfe. Du klingst wie deine Mutter" sagte Medeora, und schlug sich dann mit der Hand auf den Mund.

Langsam, unendlich langsam, drehte sich Severus zu der kleinen Elfe um. „Was weißt du über meine Mutter?" fragte er und trat einen Schritt auf Medeora zu. „Ich habe jahreslang versucht, etwas über sie zu erfahren, aber ich bin stets gescheitert. Keiner schien etwas über ihre Herkunft zu wissen. Sie starb, als ich noch ein Junge war." Sein Gesicht wirkte hart.

Medeora sah zu ihm hoch und suchte den Blick seiner dunklen Augen. „Sie ist viel zu früh gestorben, Severus. Und wir haben es viel zu spät gemerkt. Nuriyya und ich waren eingebunden in schwierige Projekte, und sie erschien machtvoll genug, alleine zurecht zu kommen. Aber sie war gebrochen und keiner hat es geahnt."

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Einmischung" sagte Angelus, „aber könnten wir noch einmal auf den Wolfsbann zurück kommen? Sehe ich es richtig, dass ich meinen Bruder kontinuierlich vergiftet habe?"

„Entmagisiert" verbesserte Snape automatisch. „Was war mit meiner Mutter? Warum war sie, wie du es nennst, ‚gebrochen'?"

Lupin war mit seinen Gedanken immer noch beim Wolfsbann. „Merlin, er wird mir die Kehle raus reißen, wenn er das rauskriegt. Das glaubt er nie, dass das keine Absicht war." Er sah ernstlich besorgt aus.

„Wir klären das" versprach Medeora und tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Unterarm. „Und das, was ich dir, Severus, vielleicht noch sagen muss über deine Mutter Syreen kann warten. Wir müssen Remus Lupin finden und ihn zur Burg bringen, bevor es tagt und dein einziger Kommunikationsmodus ein vages Krächzen ist."

Sie wandte sich Angelus wieder zu. „Können Sie mir auf einer Karte zeigen, wo sie leben? Dann können wir dorthin apparieren."

Lupin nickte und tippte ein paar Zeichen in den geöffneten Laptop. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine Karte des Lake Districts, und dann zoomte er Harriets Straße heran. „Es ist das letzte Haus vor dem Wald."

Medeora nickte. „Vielen Dank. Wir sehen uns wieder, Angelus Lupin."

„Ich würde mich freuen" sagte er.

Schon war sie in einem bunten Wirbel verschwunden. Auf dem Boden blieben ein paar Ahornblätter zurück.

„Ich muss mich beeilen" sagte Severus. „Sie ist unberechenbar."

„Sie scheint genau zu wissen, was sie will" entgegnete Angelus.

„Ja, das tut sie allerdings" sagte der Tränkemeister.

„Kassieren Sie den Rest des Bannpulvers ein, bevor Remus ein Squib wird?" bat Angelus.

Severus seufzte. „Die Aussicht darauf, zu sehen, wie er ohne Magie zurecht kommt, wäre vor einer Weile noch ausgesprochen reizvoll gewesen. Aber bedauerlicherweise bin ich auf seine Hilfe angewiesen, und bei der Brisanz unserer Einsätze sollte er sich besser wehren können. Aber keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um den Wolfsbann." ‚Wie seit Jahren' setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, und dann disapparierte er mit einem Knall.

„Viel Glück, Severus" sagte Angelus leise, und wandte sich dann – immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen – seinem Laborbuch zu.

‚Vielleicht hätte ich doch besser in Botanik aufpassen sollen' schalt er sich.

**oooOOOooo**

Severus apparierte nach den Koordinaten der Karte, die Lupin ihm gezeigt hatte.

Vor ihm befand sich ein weißgetünchtes Haus mit einem buschbestandenen Vorgarten und einer breiten Einfahrt. Bei einem Nebeneingang gewahrte er Medeora, die interessiert das blanke Messingschild betrachtete.

Dres. James und Lupin

-praktische Tierärzte-

Sprechstunden für Kleintiere

Di und Do 18-20 Uhr

Sa 13-14 Uhr

sowie nach Vereinbarung

Darunter befand sich eine Telefonnummer.

„Eins muss man dem Wolf lassen, wenn er sich einmal entschieden hat, macht er Nägel mit Köpfen" sagte die kleine Elfe.

„Du kennst Lupin?" fragte Severus, aber er brachte kaum noch die Energie auf, sich zu wundern.

„Nur vom Hören-Sagen" antwortete Medeora. „Aber Harriet habe ich auf meinen Beinen geschaukelt, als sie noch ganz winzig klein war. Wehe, er behandelt sie nicht gut."

Severus lachte und sagte mit leicht zynischem Unterton. „Keine Angst, Medeora, Lupin geht sorgsam mit seinen spärlichen Besitztümern um. Lass uns reingehen."

Sie legten die wenigen Meter zur Haustür zurück und klingelten. Drinnen hörten sie nach einer Weile Schritte sich der Tür nähern und dann wurde sie geöffnet. Severus sah die Frau, die nun vor ihm stand an und erstarrte. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen! In seinem Traum von seiner Beerdigung war sie hinter seinem Sarg hergegangen – neben Lupin.

Sie war von normaler Gestalt und Größe und trug einen geblümten Morgenmantel, doch das außergewöhnliche an ihr war ihr geisterhafter Teint, der wie durchscheinendes Porzellan wirkte, und ihre langen Haare, die ihn an Nebel in einer bedeckten, bleichen Vollmondnacht erinnerten.

Doch auch die Frau fixierte Severus, als sei er nicht von dieser Welt.

Dann sagte sie: „Wer bist Du? Schickt Dich Selena?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht" erklang eine Stimme aus dem dunklen Hausinneren, und neben der Frau tauchte das Gesicht von Remus Lupin auf. Er wirkte müde, aber insgesamt wohlauf.

„Das ist Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts. Du musst einen guten Grund haben, um morgens um sechs hier aufzutauchen, Severus. Komm rein. Deine Begleiterin selbstverständlich auch."

Harriet musterte Snape immer noch mit unverhohlenem Entsetzen, doch dann schien sie Medeora zu bemerken, und sie begann zu lächeln.

„Du musst Medeora sein, die Freundin meiner Mutter. Hat sie Euch vielleicht doch geschickt?"

Die Elfe schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, während ihre großen Augen auf der translucenten Frau ruhten.

„Guten Morgen, Lupin" sagte Severus förmlich. „Entschuldige die Störung am frühen Morgen, aber wir müssen dringend miteinander sprechen. Ich benötige Deine Hilfe in einer sehr schwierigen Angelegenheit."

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich arbeite nicht mehr für den Orden" sagte er ruhig.

„Es geht nicht nur um den Orden, Lupin, zumindest nicht primär. Es ist nicht ganz einfach zu erklären."

„Vielleicht sollten wir es dann bei Tee und Toast in der Küche versuchen" schlug die Geisterfrau vor und ging voran. „Bitte sehr. Mr. Snape, Medeora."

Der Tisch in der Küche war bereits für Zwei gedeckt und eine Kanne dampfender, frisch gebrühter Tee stand neben Toast und Tomaten bereit.

Die Frau legte zwei weitere Gedecke auf und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Tee, Severus?" fragte Lupin. „Es ist kein Flug-Darjeeling, aber sicher besser als der Ceylon im Hauptquartier. Leider kann ich dir weder Müsli noch Mehlwürmer anbieten."

„Wir haben noch Mehlwürmer im Futtergefrierschrank in der Praxis" sagte Harriet abwesend, während sie weiterhin abwechselnd Severus und Medeora anstarrte.

„Das ist sehr liebenswürdig, wird aber nicht notwendig sein, Mrs. James" sagte Severus, um einen höflichen Tonfall bemüht. „Tee, gerne."

„Ihr kennt Euch?" fragte Remus irritiert.

„Ich kann Schilder lesen, Lupin. Ich bin erstaunt, dass du plötzlich Veterinär bist. Zuletzt warst du…warte mal…"

Remus erwartete fast, dass er jetzt „Kellner, Hafenarbeiter" oder „arbeitslos" hören würde, aber Severus sagte etwas ganz anderes.

„…Doktor der Arithmantik. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Arithmantik das Heilen von Tieren auf Muggelart mit einbezieht."

„Harriet ist keine Muggel, Severus" fiel ihm Medeora ins Wort. „Sie ist eine Heilerin, bei allen Göttern, das spürt man doch, wenn man nur das Haus betritt. Wie blind seit ihr Zauberer eigentlich?"

„Sehr blind" sagte Lupin und lächelte der Gespensterfrau zu, und dann tat er etwas, das Severus mehr als nur verblüffte. Er nahm die leichenhaft bleiche Hand der Frau und küsste sie. Die Beziehung der beiden war offenbar von romantischer Art.

„Ich habe mich vor einer Weile entschlossen, der magischen Gesellschaft den Rücken zu kehren, Severus. Seitdem bin ich Tierarzt, da es zu den Dingen gehört, die ich kann und gerne tue. Meine einzige Verbindung zu Eurer Welt ist Sirius, der sich seit ein paar Monaten um den Wolfsbann kümmert. Kein Zauberer mehr zu sein ist manchmal schmerzhaft, aber insgesamt ist es unwichtig, und diese Muggelexistenz hier macht mich zu einem glücklichen Menschen. Ich helfe dir gerne, wenn ich kann, aber erwarte nicht zu viel von mir."

„Deine Offenheit und dein Muggelleben hier in allen Ehren, Lupin. Deine kleine Idylle ist in Gefahr, wenn wir nicht alle unsere Kräfte gegen den dunklen Lord mobilisieren. Früher oder später werden sein Schergen hier auftauchen, und wie lange wirst du deine hübsche Frau vor ihnen schützen können, ohne Magie?"

Severus sah ihn lauernd an. Er musste Lupin knacken, der offenbar nicht so einfach freiwillig mit ihm gehen würde, aber es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, den Werwolf einfach zu schocken und mitzunehmen. Er benötigte seine Mitarbeit.

„Meine Frau kann sich besser wehren als du es vielleicht für möglich hältst, Severus" beharrte Remus.

„Also Mr. Lupin, bitte" fiel Medeora entrüstet ein, „ohne das Amulett wird sie die Midgarderin nicht wieder beschwören können. Und Asgards Schmuck ist wie Sie wohl wissen zerstört."

„Selena wird sie schützen" sagte Remus leise.

„Ja, das wird sie, solange sie kann" stimmte die kleine Elfe zu und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse, „aber ihre Macht schwindet mit jedem Tag."

Severus sah Medeora fragend an. Was war das nun wieder für eine Geschichte? Er seufzte und wandte sich dem Werwolf zu.

„Lupin" nahm er nun wieder das Gespräch auf, „die Gargoyles planen einen Aufstand gegen den dunklen Lord. Sie sind dunkle Kreaturen und mächtiger als Vampire, aber im Moment sind sie an seine Befehle gebunden. Sie brauchen Hilfe von einer großen Gruppe magischer Geschöpfe, aber unter diesen gibt es offensichtlich Verräter. Im Verdacht stehen vor allen die Nebelwölfe, und ich dachte, dass du…"

„Oh nein" fiel Remus ein, „ich soll den Wolf heraus fordern? Bist du wahnsinnig? Weißt du, was du da verlangst? Nebelwölfe werden vielleicht einen Werwolf in ihrer Nähe dulden, aber sicher keinen Zauberer. Sie hassen Magier."

„Eben." Severus bohrte seinen Blick in Lupins braune Augen. „Du bist fast kein Magier mehr, was du übrigens einem Fehler in dem neuen Wolfsbann zu verdanken hast. Du bist genau das, was wir brauchen. Wenig Magie, viel Sensibilität."

„Nein, Severus. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr…"

„Ich bitte dich darum, Remus" sagte der Slytherin und sah dem unwilligen Gryffindor ins Gesicht.

Lupin sah ihn perplex an. Hatte der Tränkemeister ihn zum ersten Mal überhaupt mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen? Widerstreitende Gefühle malten sich in sein schmales Gesicht. ‚Nur noch ein Stoß' dachte Severus. Und Medeora kam ihm zur Hilfe.

„Die Gargoyles werden nicht nur einen Haufen Unschuldiger umbringen, Mr. Lupin. Nuriyya kennt Selena, sie weiß von Harriet, und wenn sie etwas weiß, wird es Voldemort irgendwann aus ihr heraus bringen, sobald er merkt, dass sie ihn hintergeht. Sie ist an seinen Befehl gebunden. Und nach Dumbledores und Harry Ende, wenn der Letzte aus dem Orden gefallen ist, wird er sie Harriet holen lassen, irgendwann, denn nur so kann er Selena aus der Reserve zwingen. Denn er will unbeschränkte Macht, und da kann er weder die Bewahrerin noch ihre Tochter unter den Lebenden dulden." Medeoras Augen waren nicht auf Lupin geheftet, sondern sie ruhten mit einem sanften Glänzen auf Harriet.

„Wer genau sind Sie?" fragte Remus.

„Ich bin Severus' Urururgroßmutter. Ein paar ‚Urs' habe ich dabei unterschlagen." Sie lächelte ihr breites Bergelfenlächeln.

„Sie ist die Freundin meiner Mutter, Remus, und sie ist die Lehrmeisterin der Bewahrerinnen – seit fast tausend Jahren." Harriet sah zu ihm hinüber. „Vielleicht haben die Beiden Recht, und wir haben die Verpflichtung, uns diesem dunklen Zauberer entgegenzustellen."

Remus sah von einem zum anderen. Schließlich forderte er resignierend:

„Sag mir, dass es auf das Ende zugeht, Severus. Dass es nicht wieder einer dieser sinnlosen Stellungskämpfe ist."

Severus blickte von Medeora zu dem Werwolf und der mondbleichen Frau an dessen Seite.

„Ich kenne die Pläne des Dunklen Lords nicht, Remus. Aber ich weiß, dass wir den letzten Kampf vermutlich verlieren werden, wenn er die Gargoyles an seiner Seite hat."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht mehr. Ich bin so müde."

„Das sind wir alle" sagte Severus.

Die blonde Frau legte Remus ihre Gespensterhand auf den Unterarm. „Ich werde dich begleiten. Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

Severus stellte erstaunt fest, dass diese Äußerung Lupin fast augenblicklich vom Stuhl hochjagte. Seine Schultern strafften sich und das Leben kehrte in seine braunen Augen zurück. Und mit ihm ein bernsteingelbes Funkeln.

„Auf gar keinen Fall wirst du dich einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen", fauchte er seine Gefährtin an.

„Ach, werde ich nicht?" sagte sie und hob provozierend eine Augenbraue. Severus kannte diese Mimik von sich selbst und es war mehr als befremdlich, sie in einem anderen Gesicht zu sehen.

Doch anders als er selbst, der stets die äußere Fassung wahrte, hatte diese Dame ein eher ungezügeltes Temperament.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du mich hindern kannst? Soll ich hier sitzen und vor Angst um dich umkommen, während du dich ins Abenteuer stürzt?" fauchte sie zurück.

„Nicht hier" knurrte Lupin sie zur Antwort an und zog sie aus der Küche hinaus.

Im Flur konnten Severus und Medeora die beiden streiten hören. Er hatte Lupin noch nie so jemanden anschreien hören. „Verantwortungslos" und „idiotisch" waren noch die harmloseren Worte.

**ooo**

„Die Sonne geht auf" sagte Medeora.

„Was sollen wir tun? Ich kann ihn doch nicht schocken und entführen, oder?" sagte Severus.

„Das musst du nicht. Er wird mit uns gehen. Harriet wird es ihm erklären."

‚Medeora ist eine unverbesserliche Optimistin' dachte Severus. In diesem Moment flutete das Licht des Sonnenaufgangs durch das Fenster und übergoss ihn mit rotem Feuer und brennendem Schmerz. Es hielt nicht lange an, die Verwandlung wurde leichter, hatte er das Gefühl.

Er flog auf Medeoras Schulter und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf den großen Kater, der friedlich im Hundekörbchen unter dem Tisch schlummerte.

Nach einer Weile ging die Tür auf und Harriet und Remus kehrten zurück. Severus konnte sehen, dass die Augen der Frau leicht gerötet waren, als hätte sie geweint. Das Gesicht Lupins jedoch war steinern und entschlossen.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen, Severus. Severus?"

„Im Raben", sagte Medeora und grinste. „Ich werde Euch beide mitnehmen."

„Harriet bleibt hier". Lupin sah zu seiner Frau hinüber, die mit unbeweglichem Gesicht vor sich hin starrte und in die Hocke gegangen war, um den dicken Kater zu streicheln.

„Mit ‚Beide' meinte ich Sie und Severus" sagte Medeora. „Jemand muss doch hier bleiben und sich um die Patienten kümmern." Sie warf Harriet einen warmen Blick zu. „Ich werde auf deinen Wolf aufpassen, Kind, vertrau mir."

Die Bergelfe steckte den protestierenden Raben unter eines ihrer bunten Tücher und trippelte in den Flur.

„Ich erwarte Sie in zehn Minuten im Garten, Mr. Lupin."

Im Hinausgehen konnte sie noch hören, wie der Wolf zu Harriet sagte: „Lass uns bitte nicht im Streit auseinander gehen, Liebes. Sieh doch ein, dass es für dich viel zu gefährlich wäre. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wozu Voldemort und seine Todesser in der Lage sind. Deine Heilkräfte werden dir in einem Kampf nichts nützen."

Medeora blieb im Flur stehen und stellte ihre spitzen Ohren auf. Remus Lupin sprach weiter auf seine Frau ein, und seine Stimme wurde weicher.

„Ohne Magie kann ich nichts tun, um uns im Fall einer Todesser-Attacke zu verteidigen. Nichts schützt dich so sehr wie deine Tarnung als Muggel. Dich – und das Kind."

Medeora lächelte. Sie hatte es gleich gespürt, aber sie war nicht sicher, ob der werdende Vater es auch nur ahnte.

Dann hörte sie Harriets helle Stimme.

„Remus, du weißt es?"

„Du hast Severus doch gehört. Wenig Magie, viel Sensibilität." Ein Lächeln lag in seiner Stimme.

„Sensibilität?" wiederholte Harriet. „Wohl eher ein sensibler Geruchssinn, du Wolf!"

Er lachte leise. „Ertappt – ich gebe es zu. Ich wollte warten, bis du's mir erzählst. Aber jetzt…" Seine Stimme brach ab.

Medeora entschied, dass es jetzt Zeit war, die Ohren nach vorne zu richten und hinaus zu gehen. Sie hatte genug gehört. Und das Kräuterbeet im Vorgarten brauchte dringend eine Ergänzung mit ein paar vitaminreichen Heilpflanzen und Beeren und einer Medizin gegen morgendliche Übelkeit.

* * *

TBC 


	33. Der Bergelfenschatz

**Die Tage des Raben – Kapitel 33**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer**: Potterkram nicht meins, leider auch der Wolf und der TM nicht – schluchz! Dafür die süße Bergelfe!

**oooOOOooo**

_Guten Abend, liebe Snape-Fangirls, wie schön, dass Ihr wieder alle dabei seid! _

_Heute möchte Medeora Euch in die Tiefen der Gewölbe unter Voldis Schloss entführen, und was da alles auf den edlen Raben und seinen tapferen Wolf wartet – lasst Euch überraschen. Außerdem tauschen sie und Severus ein paar Gedanken zum Konzept von "Freundschaft" miteinander aus. Ein Thema, mit dem der Tränkemeister sich zuerst bei Textehexe beschäftigen mußte. Er kaut noch immer dran.  
_

**_ooo _**

Soundtrack:

Nicht so einfach für dieses Kapitel. Was Instrumentales, aber keine Klassik: versucht mal „Tubular Bells" von Mike Oldfield

* * *

**oooOOOooo **

**Der Bergelfenschatz**

Tatsächlich erschien Remus Lupin eine Viertelstunde später vor der Haustür im Garten. Medeora nickte ihm zu.

„Haben Sie sich verabschiedet? Gut, denn man weiß nie, ob man zurückkehrt. Diese Mission ist gefährlich. Aber wie mir Albus berichtete, haben Sie in all den Jahren, die Sie für den Phönixorden tätig waren, stets freiwillig die waghalsigsten Jobs erledigt."

„Der Direktor übertreibt", entgegnete Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte die Elfe und wackelte mit dem Kopf, „aber ich verstehe, dass es nicht besonders viel Tapferkeit erfordert, sein Leben zu riskieren, wenn es einem ohnehin nur als Last erscheint. Jetzt, mit Harriet und einer neuen Existenz, _die Sie wirklich verlieren_ könnten, werden Sie wahren Mut beweisen müssen, Mr. Lupin."

Der Zauberer nickte knapp.

„Wohin gehen wir", fragte er.

„Voldemorts Burg."

„Es gibt Schlimmeres", sagte Remus.

„Oh ja. Insbesondere für Sie. Denn nachdem Sie sich um die Schattenwölfe gekümmert haben, werden Sie Severus begleiten auf seiner Mission." Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Er ist bei weitem nicht so fürchterlich, wie es den Anschein hat", meinte Lupin.

Die Elfe lächelte. „Nicht wahr? Er ist immerhin mein Urururenkel. So, und jetzt werde ich Sie verwirbeln. Kommen Sie, ich halte Sie fest."

Sie packte ihn resolut um die Körpermitte.

„Wohin wird Severus' Mission uns denn führen", fragte er noch, als sie begann sich mit ihm in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit zu drehen. Es wurde hell und dunkel und hell und dunkel um ihn herum, und dann standen sie in einer hohen Halle mit gotischen Fenstern. Die Halle war voller seltsamer Statuen, und Reliefs schmückten die Wände. Sie alle zeigte Gargoyles in den unterschiedlichsten Variationen und Positionen. Ihre Steinaugen starrten blicklos durch den Raum.

„Beeindruckend", sagte Remus, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte. „Das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Sie alle werden…hm…heute Nacht lebendig?"

„Sie sind lebendig und so real wie der Wolf in Ihnen. Man sieht es nicht, aber es ist doch da", erklärte Medeora.

Sie schüttelte eines ihrer bunten Tücher aus, und der Rabe flatterte krächzend daraus hervor und stieg hoch bis an die Decke.

„Entschuldige, Severus, aber ich wollte dich nicht im relativen Raum verlieren", sagte Medeora. Der Rabe landete auf dem Kaminsims.

Remus schritt in der Halle entlang. Staunend besah er die zum Teil surreal anmutenden Statuen.

„Kommen Sie hierher", rief Medeora ihm vom anderen Ende der Halle zu, und zog einen schweren roten Samtvorhang zur Seite. Hinter dem Vorhang befand sich ein weiteres mehr als mannshohes und breites Relief, das jedoch keine Steinkreaturen zeigte, sondern Linien und Vertiefungen, raue und glatte Muster sowie sanfte Erhebungen. Es bestand nicht aus Marmor und Granit wie die anderen, sondern aus einem matt schimmernden Metall.

Remus trat zögernd näher.

„Was ist das?"

„Es ist eine Landkarte. Sehen Sie?" Medeora berührte das Kunstwerk mit einem Finger, und schon begannen die Linien sich zu verwischen, Vertiefungen erhoben sich und Berge sanken in den flüssigen Grund hinab. Schließlich veränderten sich die Farben, an einigen Stellen wuchsen kleine Miniaturwälder, an anderen entstanden Flüsse und Seen und in der Mitte trohnte Voldemorts Burg."

Remus wollte den grünen Pflanzenteppich berühren, aber die Elfe hielt seine Hand fest.

„Nicht, Mr. Lupin. Das ist immer noch halbflüssiges Silber, auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht."

Schnell zog er die Hand zurück.

Unter Medeoras Fingern erhoben sich mehr Wälder und an der obersten linken Ecke des Bildes, also im Nordwesten, entstand eine weitere Burg. Sie sah aus wie ein Märchenschloss, mit Türmchen und Giebeln, soweit es in dem kleinen Maßstab erkennbar war.

„Das ist das Ziel Ihrer zweiten Mission. Nun, finden Sie sich zurecht, Mr. Lupin?" Medeoras Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass ihr auch ja keine Regung entging.

„Es gibt ein weiteres Schloss hier in der Nähe?" fragte Remus.

„Es ist einen Tagesflug entfernt, wenn man ein Rabe ist", antwortete Medeora.

„Ich bin keiner", sagte Lupin Schulter zuckend.

„Nun gut, dann will ich Ihnen einen weiteren Hinweis geben." Der Rabe stieß ein warnendes Krächzen aus, aber Medeora hatte schon ihre Handfläche über das Dornröschenschloss gehalten.

„Sie sollten es eigentlich erkennen" sagte sie und murmelte leise: „_Potestas soleara_". Ein feiner heller Schein rieselte aus ihren Handflächen und tauchte das Miniaturschlösschen in goldenes Licht. Beinahe augenblicklich begann es sich zu verändern. Es sah aus, als würde man einen Heißluftfön über eine Figur aus Wachs oder Schokolade halten. Die Umrisse verschwammen, und dann stürzte die Form brodelnd ein und hinterließ nichts als die Konturen einer rußgeschwärzten Ruine.

Remus stieß einen Schrei aus und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Das hatte Severus geahnt. Er hatte die Burg im Fluge von oben gesehen – er hatte sie sofort wieder erkannt. Außerdem hatte Angelus ihm die Geschichte von Remus' Schwester Lucy erzählt, und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Lupin schockiert reagierte. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, Medeora hätte den anderen Zauberer diplomatischer auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet - und ihm, Severus, vorher etwas davon gesagt. Er wusste, wie er Lupin zu nehmen hatte.

Der Werwolf starrte abwechselnd ihn und die Elfe an.

„Merlin, nein! Das ist Burg Krolok!" rief er.

Sein Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren. Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und zielte auf Severus.

„Warum hast du mir das verschwiegen? Ich wäre niemals hierher gekommen!"

„Weil er es nicht gewusst hat", sagte Medeora laut und drückte Remus' Arm nach unten. „Verschwende Deine wenigen arkanen Energien nicht, Wolfsmann. Du wirst jedes bisschen davon brauchen."

Remus funkelte sie wütend an. „Warum? Warum ich?" presste er hervor.

„Weil Sie, Remus Lupin, der Einzige sind, dem Lucy von Krolok die Burg öffnen wird. Und Severus ist nachts, wenn _sie, die Schattengeborenen_ dort wandeln, ein Mensch und damit verletzlich. Er wird Ihren Schutz brauchen."

„Aber dort sind hunderte von ihnen!" protestierte er. „Selbst wenn Lucy weder mich noch Severus angreift, werden die uns in Stücke reißen."

„Es sind nur noch ein paar, Mr. Lupin. Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, was Angelus Lupin, Ihren Bruder, in diesem Tal und diesem Wald hält? Er ist Wissenschaftler. Glauben Sie nicht, er wäre in Frankfurt an der Universität glücklicher gewesen als dort?" Medeora sah Remus offen an.

„Ich habe mir nie wirklich Gedanken um das Leben meines Bruders gemacht, und schon gar nicht über sein ‚Glück' und seine Motive", entgegnete Remus heftig.

„Das ist äußerst bedauerlich. Denn wenn Sie das getan hätten, dann wüssten Sie, dass er in diesem Wald Ihren Job macht." Aus Medeoras Ohren kräuselte sich grünlicher Rauch nach oben. Sie war offenbar wütend.

„Meinen Job?" Remus sah sie entgeistert an.

„Sie sind ein Werwolf und somit gegen deren Bisse immun, zudem ein Zauberer, der sich mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hervorragend auskennt. Sie waren Lehrer in Albus' Schule! Wer anders als Sie wäre prädestiniert gewesen, diesem Schrecken ein Ende zu bereiten?"

Ihre Ohren waren eng an den Kopf gelegt, dennoch stoben jetzt grüne Rauchfontänen daraus hervor.

„Während Sie Ihr Leben in der Gosse verplempert haben, Mr. Lupin, hat ihr sehr viel weniger gut geschützter Bruder den van Helsing gegeben. Und wenn der alte Baron Krolok nicht so versessen darauf wäre, ihn persönlich zu Tode zu foltern, hätte er längst Voldemort um Hilfe gebeten. Dank Angelus werden Sie und Severus es nur noch mit zwei Dutzend von denen aufnehmen müssen."

Remus sah die kleine Elfe an. Er war zornig und entsetzt, aber er zweifelte nicht an ihren Worten. Wenn er an die Festung dachte, die Angel aus dem alten Lupin-Haus im Wald gemacht hatte, hätte er eigentlich schon bei seinem ersten Besuch dort etwas merken müssen. Das Solarlicht, die Computerüberwachung, die Weihwasser-Sprenkleranlage, all das waren Verteidigungsbollwerke. Aber die beiden Wölfe, Bonnie und Clyde, waren echte Waffen. Remus hatte ihre unterschwellige Aggressivität gespürt, jedes Mal, wenn er in Ordensdingen zu seinem Bruder musste. Er war ein Alpha, und weil er ein Werwolf war, hatten sie ihn akzeptiert, aber sie waren ganz sicher keine zahmen Hauswölfe. Sie waren Jäger.

„Folgen Sie mir", befahl Medeora. „Wir gehen in die Bibliothek und ich versorge Sie und Severus mit den notwendigsten Informationen über die Ratsversammlung heute Nacht und die Burg Krolok und ihre verbliebenen Bewohner."

Sie führte den Zauberer und den Raben zu einer Art Alkoven, in dem sich am Boden eine Falltür befand. Medeora öffnete sie mit einem eisernen Schlüssel, den sie aus ihren Tüchern hervor kramte, bot Severus ihren Arm zum Landen an und ging eine steile Stiege hinunter voran. Sie folgten einem Gewirr aus unterirdischen Gängen, in dessen vollständiger Dunkelheit sich die Elfe offensichtlich mit Leichtigkeit orientierte.

Severus war nicht unglücklich darüber, dass er sich einfach durch das undurchdringliche Dunkel tragen lassen konnte. Er hörte Lupin hinter ihnen ein paar Mal stolpern.

„Nicht so schnell", knurrte dieser, „ich benötige zumindest ein wenig Restlicht, um mich zu orientieren. Ein Wolf ist keine Fledermaus."

Mit jedem Meter wurde es kühler. Der Gang endete schließlich vor einer Wand. Sie bestand aus Erde und Wurzeln, winzige Käfer krabbelten über die vermodernden Pflanzenteile.

„Ich muss jedenfalls nicht graben", dachte Severus. Die Rabenform hatte entscheidende Vorteile.

Die Elfe jedoch berührte eine der Wurzeln, und schon begannen sich die Enden hervorzustrecken und mit anderen zu verflechten, sie wuchsen in rasendem Tempo und bildeten eine Art Kranz, der sich immer mehr erweiterte und schließlich unter leisem Rascheln und Knacken, die braune Erde mit sich ziehend, einen Durchgang freigab, der immerhin so groß war, das Medeora ohne sich zu bücken hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Lupin folgte ihr und dem Raben und das lebendige Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen.

Hinter dem Tor befand sich ein weiterer Gang, der jedoch bereits nach ein paar Metern vor einer runden Eichentür endete. Medeora berührte die Tür und sie öffnete sich mit leisem Quietschen.

„Der Zugang wird nur selten genutzt. Es gibt einen anderen Weg vom Turm aus, aber da das Alabasterportal tagsüber verschlossen ist, konnten wir dort nicht entlang. Außerdem wollte ich euch diesen Gang zeigen, damit ihr im äußersten Notfall einen Fluchtweg kennt. Man kann nie wissen... Bitte sehr, die gesammelten Schätze derer vom Alten Volk."

Sie hatte erst jetzt den Blick und den Weg freigegeben und betrat mit Severus den Raum hinter der Eichentür. Und was für ein Raum es war!

Sie standen in einer Nische eines schier gigantischen Gewölbes. Die Steinerne Halle hätte mehrere Male hier hinein gepasst. Severus fühlte sich an die St. Pauls Kathedrale in London erinnert.

Die naturbelassenen, rauen Wände waren bis unter die hohe Kuppel über und über von Pflanzen besetzt, deren Luftwurzeln eine Art Geflecht bildeten, das wie ein riesiges, lebendes Regalsystem tausende und hunderttausende von Büchern fest hielt. Eine andere Pflanzenart schien an dieser ersten, Rankenden entlang zu wachsen; ihre Stängel waren vergleichsweise zart und grün, die Blätter breit und geschlitzt. Das Besondere an diesem botanischen Wunder waren jedoch die Blüten. Sie waren groß wie Melonen und diesen auch sonst gar nicht unähnlich. Grün und gesprenkelt hätte Severus sie übersehen, wenn sie nicht aus einer Öffnung im unteren Blütenbereich ein strahlendes, beinahe taghelles Licht verströmt hätten.

Das gesamte lebende Gerüst wurzelte in einem grün schillernden unterirdischen Teich, auf dem leuchtende Seerosen ein mattes weißes Licht ausstrahlten und einen betörenden Duft.

„Oh Merlin!" rief Lupin aus, und der Rabe konnte die erhabene Schönheit der Bibliothek aus den Augen des Werwolfes ablesen. Diese hatten den Ausdruck ultimativer Verzückung angenommen.

„Kommt mit, Ihr Zwei" sagte Medeora, jetzt wieder freundlicher, und führte sie zu einer Art Tisch, der am Boden des Gewölbes stand. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich nicht um Baumstämme, sondern um lebendes Wurzelholz handelte, dass den Elfen offensichtlich den Gefallen tat, in Form eines breiten, glatten Holztisches zu wachsen. Von diesen Tischen standen mehrere in der Halle, und um sie herum wuchsen hohe, breitkappige Pilze mit trockener, ledriger Oberfläche, die als Sitzgelegenheiten dienten.

Nur zwei der Tische waren besetzt. An einem von ihnen saß eine kleine, gebeugte Gestalt vor einigen langen Pergamentrollen und arbeitete offenbar. An einem zweiten, der als einziger abseits stand, saßen vier kleinere Elfen mit weißem dichten Fell und roten Augen, und bei ihnen eine fünfte Gestalt, die wie Medeora in bunte Tücher gekleidet war, nur das sie anstatt der knalligen Farben sanfte Pastelltöne bevorzugte.

„Das dort drüben" sagte Medeora, „ist meine Cousine Preceptrix, sie ist unsere Lehrerin für die kleinen Bergelfen. Ihr seht sie mit unseren Schülern."

„Warum sehen sie so...anders aus als ihr?" fragte Lupin, und Severus war froh, dass der andere Zauberer fragte, denn auch er hätte diese Frage gestellt, wenn ihn nicht sein Schnabel gehindert hätte.

„Grundlagenwissen, Mr. Lupin. Pflege legendärer magischer Geschöpfe, viertes Jahr. Ihr Freund Hagrid würde es Ihnen sagen. Kleine Bergelfen werden mit diesem hellen Pelz geboren, und auch mit den empfindlichen roten Augen. Wir dunkeln erst mit den Jahren nach. Diese Elfchen sind noch nicht einmal hundert Jahre alt, sie werden noch etwas einhundertundfünfzig Jahre Weißpelze sein."

Inzwischen war die gebeugte Gestalt aufgestanden und schlurfte langsam auf die kleine Dreiergruppe zu. Es handelte sich um einen gebückten, offenbar alten Bergelfen, denn er ging an einem groben Stock und auf seiner breiten Nase funkelte ein goldgerändertes Monokel. Sein Gesicht war von tausenden tiefer Falten durchzogen, und seine Lippen wirkten wie sehr alte, rissige Baumpilze. Doch als er sie erreicht hatte und Medeora erkannte, lief ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht und verwandelte es zusammen mit dem warmen Strahlen seiner klugen hellblauen Augen in das Antlitz der Freundlichkeit. Dabei zeigte er ein sehr weißes, sehr vollständiges Gebiss mit leicht vorstehenden Zähnen.

„Medeora, meine Liebe. Wie wunderschön, dich zu sehen. Nett, dass du einmal hereinschaust und dein jungendlicher Anblick einem alten Kauz den Tag erhellt."

„Aber Meister Glutin, Sie machen mich jedes Mal verlegen", grinste die kleine Bergelfe. „Und das mit der Jugendlichkeit neigt sich auch bei mir dem Ende zu."

„Wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht", fragte der alte Elf. Seine Augen glitten über Remus Lupin und blieben an dem Raben hängen. „Ah, gleich zwei Gestaltwandler. Wie ungewöhnlich."

„Das sind Remus Lupin und Severus Snape. Sie sind Magier und stehen den Gargoyles im Kampf gegen Riddle bei. Mr. Lupin, Severus, das ist Meister Glutin, unser Bibliothekar und Chronist. Er hütet unser Wissen seit ... seit wann, Ehrwürdiger?" Die Elfe sah den Alten fragend an.

„Seit 2789 vor Eurer Zeitrechnung, Zauberer", antwortete der Alte stolz und richtete sich an seinem Stock auf. Durch sein Monokel betrachtete er den Raben.

„Ihr also seid Medeoras menschlicher Erbe. Es ist wenig von ihr in Euch zu sehen."

„Ähem – er sieht anders aus, wenn er kein Rabe ist, Sir", wandte Lupin höflich ein.

„Oh, ich betrachte nicht die Rabengestalt, Mr. Lupin" entgegnete der Alte. „Ich kann sehr wohl dahinter sehen. Bitte sehr."

Er reichte Remus sein Monokel, und dieser hielt es vorsichtig vor sein rechtes Auge und spähte hindurch zu dem Raben.

„Severus, oh Merlin." Er ließ das Monokel eilends wieder sinken und reichte es dem Elfen zurück.

Der Rabe sah ihn fragend an.

Medeora kicherte.

Lupin hustete.

„Ich war nicht darauf gefasst...", sagte er dann.

„Ein Manko dieses sonst so vorteilhaften Instruments", sagte der alte Bergelf freundlich schmunzelnd, „es zeigt natürlich den Menschen hinter der Tiergestalt ohne Kleidung. Und umgekehrt das Tier hinter dem Menschen."

Er blickte Lupin an, der schlagartig erbleichte, zumal Medeora jetzt mit einem „Zeig' her" dem Bibliothekar das Monokel abspenstig machte und den Gryffindor dadurch betrachtete.

„Sie geben einen wirklich beeindruckenden Wolf ab, Mr. Lupin", sagte sie. „Die Nebelwölfe werden sie sicher im Pack mitjagen lassen, da habe ich keinen Zweifel."

Sie gab dem alten Meister seine Sehhilfe zurück. Severus schätzte den Gedanken, dass der Alte ihn jederzeit ohne Kleidung betrachten konnte, überhaupt nicht.

„Nun, sicher werdet Ihr nicht nur zur Besichtigung hier sein", meinte dieser. „Womit kann ich Euch helfen?"

„Wir benötigen Basiskenntnisse über den Rat und seine Versammlung und genaue Informationen über die gegenwärtigen Zustände auf der Burg Krolok", antwortete Medeora. „Wir haben Zeit bis heute Abend."

„Gut, gut", sagte der Bergelf, dann stieß er mit dem Stock einmal fest auf die Erde.

„Dort", sagte Medeora und wies auf einen merkwürdigen Vorhang, der weit oben an der Wand flatterte. Und dann flatterte er wirklich, ein sanftes Rauschen war zu vernehmen, und jetzt erst erkannte Severus, dass der „Vorhang" kein flatterndes Stück Stoff, sondern ein riesiger Schmetterling war, der mit einer Spannweite von beinahe zwei Metern seine Flügel ausgebreitet hatte und zu ihnen hinunter geglitten war. Er landete auf dem nächstgelegenen Tisch, und legte seine prächtigen, mit blauen und violetten Punkten und Ornamenten verzierten Flügel wieder zusammen. Schon wirkte er mit den braunen Flügelunterseiten ausgesprochen schmucklos und sobald er sich nicht mehr bewegte, schien er mit der Maserung des Tisches zu verschmelzen.

Der Bibliothekar zog unter dem Tisch eine Schale mit einer goldgelben, süßlich duftenden Flüssigkeit hervor, und der Riesenfalter steckte sofort seinen kunstvoll geschnörkelten Rüssel hinein. Als er sein Mahl beendet hatte, sah er den Alten fragend an.

Der stellte zunächst die Holzschale weg und sagte dann: „Du hast uns vorhin gehört, Achtgestein, Basiswissen Rat und ein Intensivkurs Krolok, außerdem bitte „Der Kampf mit dem Schatten", Teil Eins und Zwei".

Der Schmetterling mit Namen Achtgestein erhob sich sachte vom Tisch und glitt spiralförmig bis unter die kuppelartige Wölbung der Bücherei und von dort aus an den Schlingregalen entlang.

Während er die braun gebundenen Bände unter Lupins verzücktem Blick in eine Art Korb sortierte, beobachtete Severus, dass nun auch die Lehrerin am Tisch weiter hinten im Gewölbe mit einem festen Aufstapfen des Fußes einen Schmetterling herbei rief. Es war ein prächtiger, orangeschwarz schillernder Falter mit grün schillernden Facettenaugen. Auch er wurde mit etwas aus einer Art großer Nussschale gefüttert und schwirrte dann hoch und an den Bücherreigen entlang.

Eine kurze Zeit später wurde Severus' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Achtgestein gelenkt, der mit einem prall gefüllten „Korb" aus Lianen wieder am Tisch landete. Die Elfen nahmen behutsam die Bände aus dem floralen Transportbehältnis, und der Schmetterling begab sich wieder auf seinen vorherigen Platz zurück.

Vorsichtig öffnete Medeora eines der Bücher, die sich in einigen Details von dem unterschieden, was man gemeinhin unter Büchern verstand. Zum einen waren sie nicht alle eckig, sondern es gab kreisförmige und drei- und mehreckige darunter. Auch schienen sie nicht aus Papier zu bestehen, sondern die Seiten bestanden aus weichen Pflanzenstengeln, eng aneinander gebunden, aus Blättern und aus einem merkwürdig zarten, aromatisch duftenden Material, dass er nicht benennen konnte."

„Darf ich", fragte Lupin und strich auf Medeoras Nicken hin vorsichtig mit einer Fingerkuppe über eine solche Seite. Sie war eng mit Symbolen beschrieben.

„Was ist das für Material", fragte er.

„Dies weiche hier? Man nennt es Pilzblatt. Es sind die Lamellen des Druckerpilzes, ‚_Amphysemion liber_." Es ist zart und weich, nimmt jede Tinte gut an, und vor allem: Man kann es weder zerreißen noch brennt es so leicht wie Papier oder diese grünen Pflanzenblätter hier drüben. Doch es ist kostbar und selten, deswegen verwenden wir heute mehr und mehr diese zusammengesetzten Stängel. Sie haben den Vorteil, dass sie ihre eigene Tinte bereits in sich tragen. Übt man mit einer Feder Druck aus, kommt sie zum Vorschein und ein Buchstabe oder Zeichen entsteht", erklärte der Bibliothekar.

„Lasst uns arbeiten", forderte Medeora sie auf, schob dem Raben ein aufgeschlagenes Buch hin und drückte Lupin ein anderes in die Hand.

„Geschöpfe des Tiefen Sees", las Severus den Titel, und versuchte dann mit dem Schnabel umzublättern.

„Oh bitte, Severus, einem Moment. Nicht mit dem Schnabel", rief der Elf rasch. Er verschwand in einer kleinen Nebenkammer und kehrte alsbald mit einem Stock und einer Frucht zurück.

Er steckte den dünnen Zweig in die Frucht, und als er ihn wieder daraus hervor zog, hing ein hellgrüner Tropfen daran. Diesen strich er behutsam auf den Rabenschnabel, auf dessen Oberfläche sich alsbald ein fester, gummiartiger Film bildete.

„Sehr schön", sagte der Elf und strich zufrieden mit einem kurzen braunen Finger über die Schutzschicht. „Jetzt kann den Büchern nichts mehr geschehen und auch du hast es leichter beim Umblättern."

Tatsächlich hatte er Recht. Severus kam sehr gut mit der Kautschukkappe zurecht. Er betrachtete fasziniert den Band, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Er enthielt zusätzlich zu vielen feinen Kupferstichen, die wirklich sehr merkwürdige Geschöpfe zeigten, kurze Beschreibungen des Aussehens, der Lebensweise und der Eigenarten der Geschöpfe. Nicht nur Schattenkatzen und Nebelwölfe fanden sich hier, sondern auch verschiedene große und kleine Waldkoboldarten, Gnome, Baumweibchen, Flederratten, Buschmahre, Sandläufer und Traumweber.

Sie alle waren Wesen mit menschenähnlicher Intelligenz, die meisten von ihnen magiebegabt und mit sehr eigenen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet. Keine dieser Arten war wirklich von Natur aus böse, las er, aber manche konnten ziemlich gemein und gefährlich werden, wenn man ihnen nachstellte oder sie betrog.

Neben einigen Bildern hatte jemand mit feiner Feder ein seltsames Ornament eingetragen.

Severus piekte Medeora in den Arm und zeigte mit dem Schnabel darauf.

„Wirklich, du musst lernen, wenigstens menschliche Sprache zu benutzen, Severus" sagte die kleine Heilerin und rieb sich den Oberarm, in welchen er sie gezwickt hatte. „Raben sollen eigentlich sprachbegabt sein."

Er krächzte vernehmlich und wies wieder auf das Zeichen.

„Es ist das keltische Zeichen für „Tod, Abschluss", Severus" sagte Lupin von der anderen Seite des Tisches her, als er aufblickte.

„Er hat leider Recht", stimmte Medeora zu. „Alle Arten, bei denen du es findest, sind über die Jahrhunderte von den Erben Slytherins ausgerottet worden. Es sind die, die wiederholt versucht haben, sich ihren Befehlen zu widersetzen. „Da" – sie blätterte mit ihren kurzen Fingern ein paar Seiten weiter, „das waren die Nachtwanderer, blutdurstig und hart, aber sehr gerecht und freiheitsliebend." Sie zeigte auf eine Abbildung, die ein vierfüßiges Raubtier mit Affenkopf, sehr scharfem Gebiss und klugen Augen zeigte. „Salazar persönlich hat sie alle in einem Eisenkäfig gepfercht und verbrennen lassen. Und hier" sie schlug das Buch an einer anderen Stelle auf, „das sind Erdnymphen gewesen." Sie wies auf ein Bild, das zwei sehr attraktive Frauen mit großen durchscheinenden Libellenflügeln darstellte. Sie trugen bunte Lichtkugeln in den feingliedrigen Händen und lächelten ihm zu. Eine von ihnen bückte sich, und begann sich lasziv den Körper mit Lehm einzuschmieren. Dabei wandte sie ihren provozierenden Blick nicht von dem Raben ab. Severus wurde auf angenehme Weise heiß.

„Lass die Finger von meinem Enkel, Nymphchen", rief Medeora, die Nymphe kicherte und versteckte sich dann aber doch hinter einem Seerosenblatt.

Meister Glutin kicherte ebenfalls. „Sie waren sehr bezaubernd, wie du sehen kannst, Zauberer, und auch wenn sie sehr klein waren, war ein Duzend von ihnen doch jederzeit willens und fähig, nicht einen Wunsch unerfüllt zu lassen", schnaufte der kleine alte Bücherelf und seufzte. „Liebestolle kleine Dinger waren das. Septizianus Slytherin hat sie mit Absynth vergiftet. Dann hielt er eine Festivität mit seinen Trinkgesellen ab, in deren Verlauf sie die kleinen Nymphchen, die durch den Alkohol ihren Flug nicht mehr kontrollieren konnten, mit ihren Zauberstäben abschossen. Die übrigen verendeten qualvoll an dem Gift." Er blätterte um.

„Die sind die letzten, von denen wir uns verabschieden mussten", sagt er und deutete auf eine Zeichnung, neben der das Todessymbol noch frisch und lila war. Sie zeigte einen riesigen blauvioletten Schmetterling, der mit seinen Füßen eine Last transportierte.

„Aber das ist doch Achtgestein", flüsterte Medeora erschrocken.

„Ja, das ist er", sagte der alte Bergelf und nickte traurig. „Riddles Ornithovulpus hat vor vier Wochen das Weibchen gerissen. Es war das letzte seiner Art. Und mit dem Siebenfleckenfuchs", er wies auf den anderen Bücherschmetterling, der inzwischen auch wieder an seinem Platz an der Wand schlief, „kann man ihn nicht paaren. Er ist ja auch der letzte und schon ziemlich betagt. Mein Bart war schon grau, als er als Raupe damals hierher kam."

Medeoras große braune Augen waren feucht. Remus legte ihr sachte seine Hand auf den Unterarm. Der Rabe bemerkte, wie sehr Lupins Hand durch die vielen Narben entstellt war. Er fragte sich, was die Gespensterfrau in ihrer mystischen Schönheit wohl an dem alten Werwolf fand. Die Zeit hatte Lupin deutlich mehr zugesetzt als jedem anderen ihrer Generation. Selbst Black sah nach zwölf Jahren Askaban immer noch blendend aus, wie Severus widerwillig zugeben musste. Lucius hatte sich seit Mitte zwanzig kaum verändert und Narcissa war immer noch eine zeitlose klassische Schönheit. Lupin jedoch trug die vielen Narben wie Stigmata seiner Lykantrophie, mittlerweile sogar im Gesicht, und seit ihm ein anderer Werwolf auf dem Balkan das linke Bein zerfleischt und dabei eine Sehne durchtrennt hatte, hatte er auch die Geschmeidigkeit seiner Bewegungen eingebüßt.

Als er ihn vor wenigen Monaten nach der Balkanmission wieder gesehen hatte in Grimmauldplatz 12, war er erschrocken gewesen über den Zustand des anderen Zauberers.

Dennoch musste Severus anerkennen, dass Remus Lupin sich eine Haltung bewahrt hatte, die Respekt verdiente. Keiner außer Lupin und ihm selbst hatte so oft sein Leben riskiert. Keiner war je so nah am Abgrund gegangen wie sie beide.

Im Sommer nach dem letzten Schuljahr hatten sie gemeinsam einen Todesserring in Leningrad ausgehoben. Dort waren die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords mit unvorstellbarer Brutalität gegen Muggel und Magier vorgegangen. In ihrer Gier nach Macht und Gold kannten diese Leute keine Grenzen.

Der Einsatz hatte sie beide fast den Kopf gekostet. Tatsächlich war Severus mit seinem russischen Partner in einen Hinterhalt geraten, und nur Lupins Eingreifen, durch das er fast selbst ums Leben gekommen wäre, hatte sie gerettet.

Sie waren in der Tat keine Freunde geworden, aber nach dieser Sache wussten beide definitiv, wo der andere Mann stand.

Er hatte Lupin danach gelegentlich gesehen, wenn er sporadisch zu den Ordenstreffen auftauchte und sich monatlich bei ihm mit Wolfbann versorgte. Irgendwann im Herbst hatte er Lupin aus den Augen verloren, der zunehmend Probleme mit dem Ministerium bekam.

Er führte die Herstellung des Wolfsbanns in Absprache mit Dumbledore fort und da Lupin verschollen blieb, gab Severus den Trank in den kommerziellen Handel ab; Abnehmer gab es genügend. _Ja, traurigerweise._

„Severus!", holte ihn die Stimme seiner Ahnin aus seinen Gedanken, „ich habe dich etwas gefragt."

Er sah sie irritiert an.

„Wiederholen Sie bitte die Frage", sagte Lupin zu der Heilerin.

„Beherrschst du die gängigen Flüche gegen Vampire? Feuerstrahl, Holzpflöcke, Bann- wände?", wollte die Elfe wissen.

Der Rabe nickte.

Medeora und Lupin waren über einen dicken Wälzer gebeugt, eines der wenigen Zaubererbücher auf dem Tisch. Es hatte echte Pergamentseiten und war ein Klassiker in „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"."

Sie waren damit beschäftigt, die komplizierteren Zauber der dritten und vierten Stufe durchzugehen, die der Vampirabwehr dienten.

Severus kannte sie alle zumindest theoretisch, ein paar hatte er auch schon selbst durchgeführt. Es war schwierig, sie zu üben, da die Vampire dem Dunklen Lord unterstanden und für Severus daher in der Vergangenheit meist Verbündete gewesen waren. Er hatte sie nicht an ihrem Tun hindern konnte, ohne Verdacht auf sich zu lenken. Aber er hatte schon manchen der Blutsauger absichtlich über die Zeit getäuscht und in den Sonnenaufgang geschickt. Es war schwierig, weil sie eine Art innerer Uhr hatten, was den Sonnenaufgang betraf, aber sie waren mit Blut einfach zu leicht abzulenken. Und Blut konnte gar zu leicht mit einem Zaubertrank versetzt werden, der einen die Zeit vergessen ließ… Dabei musste er stets Vorsicht walten lassen, er durfte nicht zu viele von ihnen „verlieren".

Die Stunden verrannen.

Sie tauschten die Bücher untereinander aus, besprachen sich, wo notwendig und vergaßen über ihrer Arbeit jede Zeit. Meister Glutin erwies sich als sichere Quelle. Hatte er eine Information, die sie benötigten, nicht parat, so wusste er doch, wo sie zu finden war.

Irgendwann schlug Medeora „Der Kampf mit dem Schatten", Teil Zwei zu und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie es Euch geht, aber ich verhungere."

Lupin sah von dem ovalen Buch, das auf blassgrünen Blättern den Umgang mit den gefährlichen Schattenkatzen erläuterte auf und nickte.

„Jetzt, wo Sie es sagen, merke ich es auch. Wie spät ist es?"

„Schon fast zu spät um vor der Ratsversammlung noch etwas zu essen", sagte Medeora. „Severus, vielleicht suchst du dir eine ruhige Ecke, die Sonne geht gleich unter. Hier ist dein Stab, du wirst sicher etwas anzuziehen herbei beschwören wollen." Sie reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab, den sie in ihren Tüchern aufbewahrt hatte für ihn. Er streifte die grüne Kappe vom Schnabel und flog in eine weniger intensiv ausgeleuchteten Nische der Bibliothek.

Tatsächlich hatte Medeoras Zeitgefühl sie nicht getrogen, denn nur ein oder zwei Minuten später setzte der ziehende Schmerz wieder ein, das Brennen breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und unter Gekrächze, das in ein Stöhnen überging, gebar der Rabe den Menschen. Severus blinzelte. Er lag auf dem Boden und eine Welle von Übelkeit wusch über ihn. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und griff nach seinem Stab. Er beschwor eine seiner üblichen Roben und bemühte sich um einen geraden Gang, als er zu den Anderen zurückkehrte.

Lupin sah ihn interessiert und mitleidig an. „Ist zurück schlimmer bei dir oder in das Tier hinein?"

„Zurück, definitiv", sagte Severus und griff sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick an die Stirn.

Lupin griff in seine Jacke und zog eine kleine Phiole mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit hervor.

„Hier, du scheinst ihn nötiger zu brauchen als ich."

„Das ist...ist das der _Dolorcalmus_, den ich dir vor vier Monaten gegeben habe?"

„Nein, nicht dieselbe Phiole, dieselbe Produktion jedoch. Er war so effektiv, dass ich dir eine Eule geschickt habe und dich um Nachschub bat. Da du unterwegs warst, hat Minerva deine Post erledigt, und sie hat mir noch ein paar Phiolen abgefüllt und zugeschickt. Hat sie dir das nicht gesagt?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss sie vergessen haben. Danke, Remus." Er entkorkte die kleine Flasche und leerte sie in einem Zug. Augenblicklich hatte er ein Gefühl, als würde eine kühle Hand über seine Stirn streichen und den Schmerz aus seinem Kopf hinaus ziehen. Erleichtert atmete er auf.

In diesem Moment tauchte Medeora wieder auf, ein Tablett mit vier kleinen braunen Schüsseln und einer Flasche mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit darauf balancierend.

Sie stellte ihre Fracht ab, und Severus erkannte den Duft der warmen Nussspeise wieder, die sie schon einmal für ihn hergestellt hatte. Sie schob jedem eine Schüssel hin und der Bibliothekar hatte inzwischen drei zarte Glaskelche mit Silberstielen und einen einfachen Holzbecher herbei geholt. Den Becher schob er Remus hin.

„Du musst entschuldigen, Wolfswanderer, aber ich denke das ist besser, als dir die Finger zu verbrennen."

„Vielen Dank. Das ist sehr umsichtig", sagte Lupin mit seinem typischen Lächeln. „Was ist in der Flasche?"

„Nesselwein", sagte Medeora, und begann ihre Gläser und Becher zu füllen. „Wohl bekomm's."

Sie aßen und tranken schweigend, und als sie gerade ihr Mahl beendet hatten, schwang die hohe Tür am anderen Ende des Gewölbes auf.

„Wer kommt", fragte der Bibliothekar, dessen Monokel zwar offensichtlich die wahre Natur der Dinge erkennbar machte, nicht jedoch seiner Kurzsichtigkeit abhalf. _Mwuhahaha_

„Die Fürstin und ihr Bruder", sagte Severus.

„Welcher", fragte der Alte.

„Martialis", sagte die Elfe.

„Ach gute Göttin, der Trotzkopf", seufzte der Alte, um sich dann schnaufend von seinem Platz zu erheben.

„Guten Abend, ehrwürdiger Büchermeister", grüßte Nuriyya, deren dunkelblaues fließendes Gewand sich um ihre Beine bauschte. Ihr weißer Umhang war mit tausenden von winzigen Diamantsplittern besetzt, die das Licht der Melonenlampen in allen Regenbogenfarben brachen und durch den Raum schickten. Der Bibliothekar deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Dir auch einen guten Abend, Severus, Medeora, meine Liebe".

„Hi Nuriyya", entgegnete die Elfe und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu. „Heute großer Ornat, wie ich sehe."

„Guten Abend, Fürstin", sagte Severus. „Das ist ein wirklich beeindruckender Umhang."

„Danke. Ich muss heute repräsentieren und einige unserer Gäste legen Wert auf formelle Kleidung."

„Als ob sie jemals etwas Formloses tragen würde" flüsterte Medeora dem alten Bergelfen zu und kicherte leise.

„Aber wie ich sehe", fuhr Nuriyya unbeeindruckt fort, „haben wir heute noch einen Gast."

„Das ist Professor Remus Lupin, ein ehemaliger Kollege", sagte Severus steif. „Er ist Spezialist für Verteidigung und Arithmantik". Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, dass er noch vor zwölf Stunden mit der Fürstin über Liebe und verhängnisvolle Leidenschaften gesprochen hatte. Sie wirkte fremd und unnahbar.

Lupin sah ihn irritiert an. Diese Vorstellung aus Severus' Mund musste wie eine Laudatio für ihn klingen.

Aber Nuriyya nahm den formellen Stil auf.

„Professor Lupin, ich freue mich, dass sie uns unterstützen. Ich bin froh, Sie in unseren Reihen zu wissen. Sie sind ein ausgewiesener Experte, wie mir berichtet wurde."

Remus Lupin deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Danke, Fürstin. Ich bin allerdings leider im Moment nicht im Vollbesitz meiner Kräfte. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich helfen kann. Severus hat mir erklärt, dass es darum geht herauszufinden, ob die Schattenwölfe loyal zu Ihnen stehen."

„Es wird leider noch etwas mehr als das von Ihnen gefordert, Professor. Sie werden Severus auf dem Weg nach Schloss Krolok begleiten müssen, nur er kann dort den Vertrag holen, der uns an Voldemort bindet. Ich weiß, dass das in Anbetracht Ihrer familiären Umstände viel verlangt ist, aber es gibt niemand anderen, der unbemerkt in dieses Blutsaugernest hinein- und hoffentlich auch wieder heraus kommt."

„Medeora hat mich schon instruiert. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich begeistert bin, aber ich verstehe die Notwendigkeit. Seid Ihr sicher, dass sich das Pergament dort befindet?"

Nuriyya tauschte einen Blick mit Martialis. Er nickte unmerklich.

„Nach allem, was wir wissen, ist es so, Wolfswanderer", sagte er.

„Mein Bruder Martialis", sagte die Fürstin, und Lupin reichte dem Hünen die Hand.

„Marti, wann geht es los", fragte Medeora und grinste dem Gargoyle zu. Dieser verzog den Mund zu einem Zähnefletschen, das Lupin einen Schritt zurück weichen ließ, aber die kleine Elfe lachte nur.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen", sagte die Fürstin, „Lapidis erwartet uns am Waldrand." Sie ließ ihre grünen Katzenaugen über die Gruppe schweifen.

„Muggelkleidung erfüllt leider nicht die formalen Anforderungen des Rats, Professor. Erlauben Sie, dass wir Ihnen etwas Passendes zur Verfügung stellen?"

Lupin zuckte die Schultern.

„Nur zu", forderte ihn Severus auf, „du bist es doch gewohnt, dir formelle Kleidung zu leihen."

Remus warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Danke, dass Du mich daran erinnerst, Severus, _wie du wirklich bist_. Ich hatte mir eigentlich sowohl Ausleihen von Kleidung wie auch das Misstrauen deiner Person gegenüber gerade abgewöhnt. Offensichtlich war ich zu voreilig."

„Bei allen Göttern, jetzt streitet Euch nicht noch, Ihr beiden", sagte Medeora und verdrehte die Augen. „Rück' schon die Klamotten raus, Marti."

Martialis produzierte aus seiner Robe ein Paket. In ein weißes Tuch war eine prächtige hellgraue Robe aus seidigem Stoff eingeschlagen. Sie hatte eine glänzende, fließende Textur und wirkte beinahe silbrig.

„Wie passend", bemerkte Severus.

Tatsächlich passte die Robe Remus wie angegossen, fast als wäre sie für ihn angefertigt worden.

Zufrieden betrachtete Nuriyya den Zauberer, als er aus der Nische zurückkehrte, die vorhin bereits Severus für seine Verwandlung genutzt hatte.

„Gehen wir", sagte sie, sortierte den Umhang hinter ihre Schwingen und wandte sich zum Tor.

Martialis ging hinter ihr und Medeora und Remus folgten ihnen, nachdem sie sich von Meister Glutin verabschiedet hatten.

„Warte!" Severus legte Lupin eine Hand auf die Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. Der andere Zauberer sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Es tut mir leid, Lupin – wegen vorhin. Es fällt mir schwer, alte Verhaltensmuster zu ändern."

Lupin musterte ihn einem Moment, dann sagte er: „Wenn du willst, dass wir zusammen arbeiten, Severus, dann verhalte dich entsprechend. In Anbetracht deiner Aufgabe hier sollte das Ändern von Verhaltensmustern eine deiner leichteren Anforderungen sein."

Damit drehte er sich um und ließ ihn stehen. Die lange Robe wallte hinter ihm her.

Medeora sah zu Severus hoch, in ihren Augenwinkeln hing ein Lächeln.

„Dein Freund ist selbstbewusster, als er mir von Selena beschreiben wurde. Und er hat Recht. Ihr müsst einander vertrauen."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", entgegnete Severus. „Wir sind… Weggefährten, bestenfalls."

„Und doch hat er dir sein Leben anvertraut, als er mit dir hierher kam. Das Konzept von Freundschaft beinhaltet unter anderem dieses", beharrte sie.

„Es gehört mehr dazu. Jeder Soldat muss jedem beliebigen Mitglied seiner Einheit im Kriegsfall sein Leben anvertrauen. Zum Konzept von Freundschaft gehören Dinge wie gegenseitige Anteilnahme, gedanklicher Austausch, ein Stück gemeinsamer Biographie." Severus lächelte, doch es hatte einen sarkastischen Zug.

„Dann hast du eure Beziehung doch sehr treffend beschrieben, nicht wahr?" Medeora eilte nach vorne zu Nuriyya und überließ ihren Nachfahren seinen Gedanken.

* * *

TBC 


	34. Der Weg zum Rat

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

Disclaimer: Nix meins, was pottert. Mein nur der nicht-potterige Teil ;-)

**OOOoooOOO**

_Hallo, Ihr bezaubernden „Raben"-Liebhaber(innen) da draußen. Nachdem wir letztes Kapitel indoor in der schönen Bibliothek verbracht haben, geht es heute in den dunklen, finsteren Wald. Und auf dem Weg dorthin erfährt Severus endlich, wie die Gargoyles zu ihrem bezaubernden Äußeren kamen und warum einzig Loreley nicht von dem Fluch betroffen war. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Soundtrack:** (Nein, keine Angst, nichts von den Corrs heute)

Etwas, das sehr Passend zum Text ist und woran ich deswegen nicht vorbei kam:

Deep Purple: Smoke on the Water

**OOO**

**

* * *

**

**34. Der Weg zum Ratsplatz**

Sie verließen die Bibliothek und stiegen die Treppen zum Turm hinauf. Das Alabasterportal, welches das untere Stockwerk des Turmes von der großen Halle trennte, war im Boden versunken. In der Halle selbst herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Als die Gargoyles jedoch der Gruppe um ihre Fürstin ansichtig wurden, bildeten sie eine Gasse und verneigten sich.

Sie durchschritten die Halle. Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass sie auf die versammelten Untertanen wie Arthus und die Ritter der Tafelrunde auf dem Weg zum heiligen Gral wirken mussten, wie sie eilig und mit wehenden Roben und Umhängen dem Ausgang zustrebten. Nein, dies war keine geheime Aktion. Nuriyya wollte, dass sie gesehen wurden. Ob sie auch unter ihren eigenen Leuten Verräter vermutete?  
Auf einen Wink Nuriyyas öffnete sich das Kupferportal und entließ sie durch den vorgelagerten Ern vor das Schloss.

Als sie den Wald erreicht hatten, ließ sich Medeora zu Severus zurückfallen.

„Heimlich ist etwas anderes", schnarrte er.

„Ach ja? Dann sieh dich mal an." Sie lächelte kryptisch.

Er sah an sich herunter und sah – die Beine eines Gargoyle. Er betrachtete seine Hände: Sie waren Klauen.

„Ein simpler _Illusionis_", sagte Lapidis' klare Stimme, der jetzt neben ihm aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte. „Schließlich wollen wir unseren Trumpf nicht verspielen."

„Bist du aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht", rief Medeora. „Göttin, du hast mich erschreckt."

„Du solltest Severus das Ende der Geschichte von letzter Nacht erzählen", sagte Lapidis. „Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit uns nach dem Ratstreffen noch bleibt."

„Gut, das wird uns die Zeit auf dem Weg vertreiben", sagte die kleine Heilerin. „Also hört:

Die Neyriden hatten beschlossen, dass sie Slytherin für die kurze Zeit, die es währen würde, dienen wollten. Sie waren nur harmlose Wassergeschöpfe mit begrenzter Magie, was also sollte schon geschehen? Schlimmstenfalls würde es unangenehm.  
Ich meldete meine Zweifel an, aber auch ich konnte damals nicht ahnen, welch perfiden Plan Sculptoris geschmiedet hatte.  
So begnügte ich mich damit, die Amuletträgerin hinter Zaubern zu verbergen."

„Warum hast du nicht das Amulett an dich genommen?  
Mit deiner Magie hättest du es sicher beschützen können", wandte Severus ein.

„Nuriyya war die Herrin des Amuletts gewesen, aber sie hatte es aufgegeben. Der Zauber dieses Schmuckstückes war so gewebt, dass nur seine Trägerin es heraus geben konnte. Sandrine hatte schnell festgestellt, dass es ihr gewisse Kräfte verlieh. Bereits nach ein paar Tagen des Tragens fühlte sie sich gesund und stark, die Arbeiten gingen ihr leichter von der Hand und – vergessen wir nicht ihre Not – sie hoffte immer noch auf ein Kind. Als ich sie aufsuchte, bestand sie darauf, es zu behalten. Als ich ihr sagte, dass ihre Sicherheit bedroht sei, gestattete sie mir immerhin, sie in einer unterirdischen Höhle zu verstecken. Und es war mein großes Glück, dass ich entschied, beim nächsten Vollmond bei ihr zu bleiben und nicht bei Nuriyya und den Neyriden."

Während Medeora leise erzählte, gingen sie weiter in den Wald hinein. Die Bäume wurden höher, ihr Laub dichter und dunkler, und Severus war auf Medeoras Führung angewiesen, um auf dem Weg zu bleiben. Sie sah offensichtlich ebenso gut im Dunkeln wie die Gargoyles.

„Was geschah in der darauf folgenden Mondnacht, Fürstin?" fragte Severus die vor ihm gehende Nuriyya.  
Sie antwortete nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er eine grobe Klaue auf seiner Schulter.

„Das Wasser des Sees war von einem rauen Wind gepeitscht in jeder Nacht", vernahm er Lapidis' Stimme. „Dieser Wind kam aus dem Sümpfen und er war ungewöhnlich kalt und trieb dichte Nebelschwaden über die Wasseroberfläche. Nuriyya, die für uns wie eine Schwester geworden war und mein Bruder machten sich auf den Weg ins Moor und ich blieb mit Loreley zurück. In der alten Mühle muss Slytherin ihnen einen Trank gegeben haben, der zusammen mit dem Mondlicht ihre Wandlung bewirken sollte. Er ließ sie trinken und schickte sie dann wieder zurück zum See, und er gab ihnen einige Flaschen mit einem Zaubertrank, die sie bei Mondaufgang in den See schütten sollten. Andernfalls würde der Zauber nicht wirken, sagte er.

Sie luden uns ein, bei ihrer Wandlung dabei zu sein und ihre Freude zu teilen. Ich war sehr neugierig und stimmte begeistert zu, meine Schwester Loreley jedoch meinte, dass es sich um eine höchst private Angelegenheit handeln würde, und dass wir doch später genug Gelegenheit haben würden, die neuen Leiber unserer Geschwister zu betrachten. Wir gerieten darüber in Streit und schließlich schwamm ich mit den beiden anderen hinaus und ließ meine Schwester in dem Felsendom alleine. Und ich danke der Göttin, dass ich mich nicht durchsetzte und sie mitnahm." Seine grünen Augen glommen sanft auf und sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne.

„Wir ließen uns auf dem Wasser treiben und warteten auf den Mondaufgang. Die Stimmung war feierlich, als schließlich das Rund des Trabanten sein silbriges Licht über dem See ausschüttete.

Wir entkorkten die bauchigen Phiolen, die Slytherin den Beiden mitgegeben hatte und ließen den fast schwarzen Inhalt in den See fließen. Mit Wasser verdünnt zogen sich nun dunkelrote Schlieren durch den See. Ihre Farbe war trotz des nur blassen Mondlichts gut zu sehen. Überall, wo sie sich ausbreiteten, verfärbte sich auch der Nebel über dem See dunkelgrau und blutrot.

Und dann kamen die Schmerzen.

Du bist selbst ein Gestaltwandler und weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sich die Knochen und Sehnen dehnen, wenn die Gelenke zerrissen werden und die Haut zu platzen scheint. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Blut kochte und mich von innen heraus verbrannte. Meine Flosse wurde schwer und es wurde mit jeder Sekunde anstrengender, sie zu schlagen und somit über Wasser zu bleiben. Doch es gab etwas, dass mich verzweifelt darum kämpfen ließ, nicht einfach in der Kühle des Sees zu versinken: Die Verwandlung meines Bruders und seiner Geliebten.

Martialis hatte die Wirkungen als erster zu spüren bekommen.

Unter meinen Augen verformte sich sein Körper, schwoll an, seine Farbe verblasste und er nahm den achatenen Ton an, den du kennst. Seine Muskeln wurden riesig, und seine Kiefer verbreiterten sich, er entwickelte ein Raubtiergebiss mit langen Fangzähnen, und dann verschwand der Fischschwanz und Beine mit Klauen und Krallen besetzt streckten sich an dessen Stelle. Auch seine Hände, bisher bis auf Farbe und Schwimmhäute denen eines Menschen gleich, wurden zu furchterregenden Klauen. Und dann versank er mit einem animalischen Schrei im See, schwer wie ein Stein. Doch binnen Sekunden brauste das Wasser an der Stelle, die ihn verschluckt hatte auf und entließ ein geflügeltes Wesen mit riesigen Schwingen und einem pfeifend um sich peitschenden Drachenschwanz. Seine Augen hatten ihr funkelndes Orange verloren und flackerten nun mit einem grünen Leuchten in der Dunkelheit, und er hatte seinen Blick fest auf Nuriyya geheftet.

Ihre Gestalt hatte sich gestreckt und über das Wasser erhoben, es schien, als schwebe sie in einer bluttriefenden Fontäne. Es sah aus wie die Geburt der Venus von Botticelli, aber in der Version der Schwarzen Magie. Nur für einen kurzen Moment sah ich eine nackte Menschen-Greisin mit langem weißem Haar, und dann begann sich bei ihr dieselbe Verwandlung zu vollziehen wie bei meinem Bruder. Aber während er und ich uns in achatene Krieger verwandelten, war ihre „Haut" blau und von tausenden feiner weißer Äderchen durchzogen, wie von Falten und als wäre sie hunderte von Jahren alt. Ihre dunklen Schwanenaugen wurden so grün wie die unseren, und als sie wieder auftauchte, nachdem der See auch sie verschlungen hatte, waren es graue ledrige Schwingen, die ihren Körper in der Luft hielten und wir starrten auf diese Klauenhände und –füße, die auch wir hatten sowie ihr mörderisches Gebiss.

Ich sah, wie mein Bruder sie anblickte, mit etwas wie Entsetzen in seinen Zügen, und dann erstarrte mein Flossenschwanz und die Verwandlung setzte auch bei mir vollständig ein, obwohl ich doch nichts von dem Trank getrunken hatte.

Mein Körper wurde zwar von einer unheimlichen Kraft durchpulst, gleichzeitig aber auch schwer wie Stein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken, und instinktiv faltete ich meine Flügel auf und hob mich mit mächtigen Schlägen aus dem See.

„Wir müssen ans Ufer", schrie ich die Beiden an, die sich immer noch wortlos anstarrten, obschon sich der Schlag ihrer Schwingen immer mehr verlangsamte. Ich wusste, warum: es war unendlich anstrengend, diese untrainierten Muskeln schnell genug zu bewegen, um unsere schweren Körper in der Luft zu halten, und wir würden alle abstürzen und ertrinken, wenn wir nicht schnell genug ans Ufer kamen.

Ich packte Nuriyya und zerrte sie hinter mir her, da ich Martialis für stärker und eher in der Lage hielt, es selbst zu schaffen.

Mein ganzer Rücken brannte, ich keuchte und es stach wie tausende von Nadeln in meinen Rücken, aber wir erreichten das rettende Ufer. Mein Bruder jedoch schien ohne jede Kraft. Er war uns nur ein paar Yards hinterher geflogen, dann versank er langsam in den Fluten.

Nuriyya schrie, so verzweifelt, wie ich noch nie einen Menschen oder ein anderes Wesen hatte schreien hören, und da sie wohl begriffen hatte, dass ich nichts für ihn tun konnte, schrie sie nach Slytherin.

Und tatsächlich tauchte er aus dem Nebel auf, als sei er ganz in der Nähe gewesen, seine grün glänzende Robe flatterte hinter ihm im Wind, und er wirkte wahrhaft imposant und mächtig mit seiner hohen Gestalt, den blitzenden schwarzen Augen und dem langen, wehenden schwarzen Haar. Er erhob seinen Zauberstab, und ein gleißender Blitz schoss daraus hervor, und als er den Stab weiter erhob, befand sich am Ende des Strahls, der aus seinem Stab quoll, ein Käfig aus Energie, in dem unser Bruder kauerte.

Martialis wurde unsanft auf den Uferfelsen geworfen, als der Lichtstrom abriss, der Käfig platzte dabei. Die Energie zischte, als sie das Wasser um Martialis herum verkochen ließ, bevor sie vom Erdboden absorbiert wurde.

Mein Bruder richtete sich auf und lief mit großen, raumgreifenden Schritten auf den Magier zu, die Zähne gefletscht, elegant wie ein riesiges Raubtier.

„Hexer!", schrie er mit funkensprühenden Augen, „was hast du mit uns angetan! Zu Monstern hast du uns gemacht!"

Der Zauberer wich zurück. Auf einen Wink von ihm war die merkwürdige Nebelwölfin da, und er ritt auf ihr ein paar Schritte davon, um den Klauen meines Bruders zu entkommen.

„Leiber von gleicher Art", schrie er gegen den Wind, „das war unser Vertrag. Und sieh sie dir an, deine Braut, ist sie dir nicht herrlich ähnlich?" Ein dämonisch hohes Lachen durchschnitt den aufkommenden Sturm.

„Du hast uns nicht nur entstellt, du hast sie auch noch zu einer Greisin gemacht, Magier", fauchte Martialis.

„Du hast mich ‚Meister' zu nennen. Ich befehle es dir, Gargoyle. Und jetzt, knie vor deinem Herrn, Monster!"

Und dann sah ich, wie meinem Bruder die Beine nachgaben, und er vor dem Zauberer niederkniete. Das Feuer des Zorns in seinen Augen war ungebrochen, aber er befolgte den Befehl, und es sah aus, als würde er von einer gespenstischen Faust niedergedrückt.

Als Slytherin sicher zu sein schien, dass ihm von Martialis keine Gefahr mehr drohte, stieg er vom Rücken der Nebelwölfin und schritt vor ihn hin.

„Zu einer Gargoyle, einem wunderschönen, starken und kriegerischen Geschöpf habe ich sie gemacht. So wie Euch. Ihr werdet mir danken, so lange ich lebe. Ich habe nur die Schwanenhülle aufgehoben, eine Greisin war sie bereits vorher. Aber keine Angst, mein Diener" – er betonte das Wort –„Du wirst dich an die Würde ihres Alters gewöhnen. Und da sie dich in diese Situation geführt hat, sie soll dich auch weiter führen."

Er wandte sich Nuriyya zu. „Komm her, meine Prächtige".

Sie sah ihn nur starr vor Schreck an.

„Ich befehle dir, hierher zu kommen!", herrschte er sie an. Und wie von unsichtbaren Händen gestoßen, stolperte sie auf ihn zu.

„Du trägst die Weisheit des Alters in Dir – und seine Spuren auf deinem Körper, Prinzessin. Ich mache dich zur Führerin deines Volkes, zur Herrscherin, zur edlen Fürstin. Allein durch dich soll dein Volk seine Befehle empfangen, du aber wirst mir gehorchen. Mir und den meinen, für immer." Ein wahninniges Grinsen entstellte sein edles Gesicht.

„Für immer? Meister, unser Vertrag beläuft sich auf ein hundertstel meines Lebens, nicht mehr als ein Jahr also, wahrscheinlich weniger", wandte sie ein.

„Das wäre die Zeitspanne gewesen, liebste Fürstin, wenn ihr nicht das Vampirblut in Euch hättet. Mehr als fünfzigtausend Jahre ist jetzt Eure natürliche Lebensspanne. Ein hundertstel davon reicht, um mir und meinen Nachkommen bis ans Ende der Menschheit zu dienen."

Er begann wieder wie irre zu lachen.

„Edelsteine und Blut, Fledermausflügel und Katzenaugen, Tigerklauen und Werwolfszähne, im richtigen Verhältnis und meinem Willen unterworfen, und all das in der Magie dieses Sees, zusammen mit meiner Kreativität und meinem Willen. Ich habe Euch geschaffen, damit ihr mich schmückt und mir dient. Ich, der geniale Sculptoris Slytherin, habe lebende Wasserspeier und Torwächter erschaffen, ein ganzes Volk, und ich beherrsche sie!"

Eine Feuerfontäne schoss aus seinem Stab und dieser folgten krachende Böller, die als sie explodierten die Form gigantischer Gargoyles annahmen und über dem See im Himmel verglühten.

„Du sprichst von einer Fürstin und ihrem Volk. Aber ich bin nichts als eine gescheiterte Priesterin, und mein Volk besteht aus diesen Beiden" Sie zeigte auf Martialis und mich. „Lächerlich, Slytherin, du hast eine Fürstin ohne Volk geschaffen", rief Nuriyya triumphierend und wild.

„Ohne Volk?", höhnte er. „Oh nein, Gargoyle-Fürstin, ich habe dir ein Volk gegeben, sieh nur, wie es aus dem See auf dich zukriecht, wie es sich windet und deiner Befehle harrt."

Und dann, Severus, dann kamen Sie tatsächlich aus dem See. Fische, Lurche, Frösche, Trolle: Alle verwandelt in Gargoyles mit Klauen und Zähnen und Schwingen, groteske Zerrbilder ihrer alten Existenz in sich enthaltend. Du erinnerst dich an die Doggoyles und an einige meines Volkes aus dem Amphitheater? Manche tragen sogar noch Flossen. All die, deren Augen ohne Pupillen und Fokus stumpf glimmen, sie alle sind einmal Fische und andere Seebewohner gewesen. Sculptoris hat mit einem einzigen Zauber mehr verschiedenartige Skulpturen, lebendige, atmende Statuetten erschaffen, als er es je als Bildhauer vermocht hätte. Er hat seine Magie mit der Wolkentruths vermischt, die ihnen ja schon Seele und Intelligenz eingehaucht hatte."

„Er muss völlig verrückt gewesen sein", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

„Er nimmt sich nichts mit seinem Erben, mit Voldemort", hörte er Lupins sanfte Stimme hinter sich. Der Werwolf hatte geschwiegen, seit er nach Sonnenuntergang Nuriyya und ihrem Generalstab vorgestellt worden war.

„Er war völlig wahnsinnig", sagte Nuriyya nun und zog Severus an ihre Seite. Ihre Augen fluoreszierten in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit.

„Als er feststellte, dass ich das Amulett nicht mehr besaß, sagte er mir, dass er uns bestrafen würde, und zwar grausam. Nein – frage nicht danach. Ich erzähle es dir gleich noch. Er war kein unbeherrschter Mann, sondern er erwog gründlich die ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Optionen und welche davon uns am tiefsten treffen würde. Vorerst jedoch begann er nach dem zweiten Schatz zu suchen, dem, den er für sich allein beanspruchen wollte. Dem, der alleine seine Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt auf uns und den See gelenkt hatte.

Als würde er etwas oder jemanden Bestimmtes suchen, schritt er unsere Reihen ab, nachdem er uns alle wie eine Armee hatte antreten lassen."

„Wen hat er gesucht?" fragte Lupin und erschien nun wie ein Schatten an Severus' Seite. Auch seine Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln, aber als einziger hatte er keine schlitzartigen Pupillen und der warme Bernsteinton seiner Augen hob sich wohltuend vom fluoreszierenden Neongrün der Gargoyles ab.

„Ich vermute, er suchte Loreley, die als Einzige in der Höhle zurück geblieben war", sagte Severus. „Sie allein vermag die Aufmerksamkeit eines Menschen so zu fesseln, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken kann, als daran, sie zu besitzen."

„So war es", antwortete Nuriyya. „Er glitt auf seinem falschen Nebelwolf die Reihen entlang und suchte sie. Schließlich fragte er nach ihr und zwang mich, ihm den Felsensee zu zeigen. Auf dem Weg dorthin beschrieb er mir, welch ein herrlich-schrecklicher Gargoyle sie sein würde. Nicht ich, sie war das Herzstück seines Projekts, sie sollte sein Meisterwerk sein.

Wir erreichten den Felsensee in einem Boot. Die Schönheit des Sees nahm Sculptoris gefangen, wie sie mich faszinierte hatte, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah.

Doch es war eine entstellte Schönheit, ein höllisches Zerrbild. Blutig rote Kaskaden ergossen sich aus dem höher gelegenen Teil der Becken nach unten und schwarze Nebel schwebten über den Terrassen. Und dort, auf einem der Plateaus lag Loreley, ihr schönes Gesicht von breiten Kiefern und riesigen Fangzähnen entstellt, ihre blaue Augen zu grünen Schlitzen verengt, ihre zarten Gliedmaßen zu groben Klauen geschwollen.

Zwischen ihren Beinen hing noch ihre einstmals so schöne Flosse, matt und kraftlos klebte sie am Fels. Sie hatte sich nicht vollständig verwandelt, weil sie offensichtlich versucht hatte, dem Blutwasser und dem Nebel zu entkommen. Ihr weißer Leib war zerschmettert. Über ihr Gesicht lief rotes und grünes Blut.

Als sie gesehen hatte, welch ein Monster aus ihr geworden war, hatte sie sich vom höchsten Felsenturm hinunter auf den blanken Steinrand des Beckens gestürzt, in dem sie noch lag. Sie hatte es nicht ertragen können, eine derart entstellte Kreatur zu sein."

Für einen Moment waren sie stehen geblieben. Severus schluckte. Er sah zu Lupin hinüber. In seinen Augen schimmerte es feucht. Der Werwolf verstand Loreleys Dilemma offensichtlich ebenso gut wie die Gargoyles.

„Ich werde nie vergessen", setzte Nuriyya ihre Erzählung und den Weg fort, „wie enttäuscht Slytherins Gesicht war, als er sie sah. Sie hatte sein Meisterstück werden sollen, und nun war es auf ewig zerstört. Später fanden wir heraus, dass der Zauber, den er benutzt hatte um uns zu wandeln, nur ein einziges Mal durchgeführt werden kann. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu wiederholen und sein Werk zu vollenden.

Er setzte sich an ihre Seite und beweinte sein sterbendes Kunstwerk – denn das war es, was geschah. Sie starb. Langsam, aber unaufhaltsam. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich auf und beschwor aus der Luft eine Art Kristallkugel. Sie veränderte ihre Form unter seinen gemurmelten Zaubersprüchen, bis sie die Form einer Eule hatte. Er gab dem Vogel ein Pergament, das er eilends aufgesetzt hatte und dann ließ er ihn fliegen.

Inzwischen hatte auch ich den Felsen erklettert, an Fliegen war mit meinen untrainierten Schwingen nicht zu denken, und ich bettete Loreleys Kopf auf meinen Schoß und strich ihr durch das lange Haar, das von all dem Blut völlig verklebt war. Ich versuchte es auszuwaschen, und sprach dabei leise mit ihr. Nach einer Weile kamen Martialis und Lapidis, und kurz darauf wimmelte der See unter uns von Kreaturen. Sie alle kamen um Abschied zu nehmen von der Nixe, die seit vielen Jahren die Winter und die lauen Sommernächte mit ihrem Gesang verzaubert hatte.

Als der Morgen dämmerte, begann ihr Atem nur noch stoßweise zu gehen und wurde immer flacher, und ihr Herz setzte aus.

Sculptoris schrie und tobte, zwischendrin weinte er, und immer wieder setzte er seinen Zauberstab auf ihren Brustkorb auf und befahl ihrem Körper zu atmen und ihrem Herz, zu schlagen.

Doch ihre Zeit lief ab, und ein Hundertstel dessen, was ihr an Spanne zugestanden hätte, war längst verflogen. Der Tod begann sie zu befreien, und so musste auch ihr Körper den Zaubern und dem Willen Slytherins nicht mehr gehorchen.

Und dann, als die Sonne durch das einzige Loch in der Kuppel aus Fels auf ihr Gesicht traf, starb sie.

Gleichzeitig mit dem dunklen Tod jedoch hielt ein grausam helles Leuchten Einzug in der Höhle. Ein Mast stieg aus dem Wasser des Felsensees hervor. Ihm folgten weiße Segel, makellos, und ein mit silberner Takelage bespanntes Schiff. Nichts an diesem Segler war hässlich oder düster, und doch lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ich ihn sah.

„Das wurde auch Zeit", knurrte Sculptoris und er eilte dem Mann entgegen, der jetzt das Steuer seines Schiffs einem Hauselfen überließ und von Bord ging.

Es war ein Zauberer, er war groß und schlank, mit kalten grauen Augen und auffällig hellblondem, langem Haar. Er begrüßte Sculptoris und kam dann, um sich Loreley zu besehen, ich jedoch starrte auf die Flagge seines Zweimasters. Sie zeigte einen Stab auf silbernem Grund, um den sich eine grüne Schlange wand, und darunter kreuzten sich Schwert und Lilie.

„Malfoy", zischte Snape und Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

„Venenarius Malfoy, schön und grausam wie alle seine Vor- und Nachfahren. Und der begabteste Heiler seiner Zeit unter den Magiern", sagte Nuriyya.

Medeora spuckte verächtlich aus. „Er trug den Stab des Schlangenbaumes. Ich war immer wieder überrascht, wie grausam man mit einem solchen mächtigen Heilerstab töten kann. Aber die Dosis macht bekanntlich das Gift."

„Es ist nur eine Legende", setzte Lapidis hinzu. „Aber zumindest ist sein Stab einer der ältesten und mächtigsten, die noch im Besitz der alten Familien sind. Und Venenarius wusste ihn zu gebrauchen. Sie sprachen den Fluch gemeinsam, der Loreley aus den Schatten zurückholen sollte. Sculptoris, der Gestalter, den _Vivarius_, und Malfoy, der Heiler, den _Sanitas_."

„Haben sie sie vollständig zurückholen können", fragte Lupin.

„Oh ja", antwortete Severus. „Ich habe sie gesehen. Aber sie war kein Gargoyle."

Lapidis lächelte, Severus konnte den Triumph in seinen grünen Augen glitzern sehen.

„Nein, das war sie nicht und kann es niemals sein. Der Wandelzauber ist ein unwiederholbarer Zauber, wie ich schon sagte. Und Malfoys _Sanitas_ gab ihr ihre alte Form und Stimme wieder. Was auch immer mit uns geschehen mag, sie wird auf ewig eine Wellenreiterin bleiben." –

„Der Rest ist schnell erzählt", sagte die Fürstin nun. „Sculptoris sperrte Loreley, die durch ihren Tod nicht mehr an seine Befehle gebunden war, in einen goldenen Käfig. Viele Nächte hat er bei ihr gesessen und sie musste für ihn singen und ihm Geschichten und Sagen erzählen. Es war einfach, sie zu zwingen, er stellte schnell fest, dass er fast alles von ihr haben konnte, wenn er nur drohte, ein Trollkind oder ein kleines Schattenkätzchen zu ersäufen. Und wie oft hat er seine Drohung wahr gemacht, wenn ihr Lied verklungen war oder ihre Geschichte ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Uns zwang er, über dem See dieses Schloss zu errichten. Alle Pflanzen im See starben ab, als sie kein Tageslicht mehr bekamen und er tötete alle Tiere, die ihm nicht zum Nutzen erschienen oder die er nicht als ästhetisch ansprechend empfand.

Am Ende der Bauzeit, als diese Burg hier grau und mächtig in den Himmel ragte und der See unter ihr erstarb, strafte er uns dafür, dass wir das Amulett beiseite geschafft hatten. Er hatte Monate an dem Trank gearbeitet, den er uns allen einem nach dem anderen verabreichen ließ.

Wir verspürten zuerst keine Wirkung, doch als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufging und ihre Strahlen uns trafen, erstarrten wir zu kaltem Stein. Er hatte uns die Tage genommen. Das war seine Rache für unseren Ungehorsam."

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**_Ja, er ist schon ein ziemlich durchgeknallter Fiesling, unser Sculptoris. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass auch die Malfoys schon damals ihre reinblütigen Finger überall drin hatten? Die "Gefolgschaft" der Malfoys für das Haus Slytherin scheint eine alte Tradition zu sein, wobei Venenarius nicht ganz so ein Kriecher ist wie sein Ur-Ur-Ur-Enkel Lucius._

_Morgen geht es in den Rat. Laßt Ihr mir bis dahin ein Review da? Danke schön!_


	35. Im Rat

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

Disclaimer: Nix meins, was pottert. Mein nur der nicht-potterige Teil ;-)

**OOOoooOOO**

_Hallo, liebe „Raben"-Leser(innen.) Wie versprochen das superschnelle Update, wofür ich mich bei meiner lieben Beta Chromoxid bedanken muss, die trotz Schlafkrankheit die Ohren immer gerade hält. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**Soundtrack:**

Tracy Chapman "Talking about a revolution"

* * *

**Im Rat**

Der Wald um sie herum war lichter geworden. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Gruppe von Birken, deren helle Stämme sich deutlich im Mondlicht von denen der anderen Bäume abhoben und eng beieinander standen.

Nuriyya hielt an und sah sich nach Lapidis um. Der Gargoyle war gemeinsam mit Remus zurück geblieben, beide schienen in ein intensives Gespräch vertieft.

„Würdest du bitte das Tor öffnen, Lapidis?" fragte Nuriyya und die Umstehenden gaben den Weg frei für den Illusionsmeister.

Lapidis erhob seinen Zeremonienstab und der Stein in seinem Griff flammte hell auf. Lapidis sprach ein paar Worte in einer Severus völlig unbekannten Sprache und tatsächlich schienen die Bäume auseinander zu rücken und gaben ein Portal frei, das in der Dunkelheit zu flirren schien.

„Gehen wir", sagte Medeora und zog Severus mit sich mit. „Es ist nicht einfach, es offen zu halten, und insbesondere seine Energien sollten wir nicht verschwenden." Sie deutete auf Lapidis.

„Ist er gefährdet?" fragte Severus.

„Nicht mehr als die anderen", antwortete die Elfe, „aber neben Nuriyya ist er der Mächtigste von ihnen".

„Sollte nicht Martialis der Stärkere sein?"

„Es ist keine Frage der körperlichen Kraft, sondern der mentalen Stärke. Lapidis' Seele ist völlig unbeschädigt. Er ist so etwas wie der weiße Ritter bei ihnen. Nuriyya und Marti haben dafür gesorgt, dass er nie einen dunklen Auftrag ausführen musste. Und er ist emotional autark, ein Weiser und ein Priester vom Typ her."

„Hm", sagte Severus. „_Marti_, ja?"

„Oh, schweig stille, übler Geist", schalt sie ihn. „Sonst werde ich beginnen, dich ‚Sevvie' zu nennen. Schließlich bin ich deine Großmutter."

„Wage es, und ich hex dir ein schwarz-weißes Waschbärfell, _Granny"_, knurrte der Tränkemeister.  
„Wozu dient das Tor? Ist der Bereich dahinter unauffindbar?"

„Allerdings, und abhörsicher. Zutritt hat hier nur, wen wir rufen."

„Heißt das, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht erfährt, was hier gesprochen wird? Wir sind immer noch in seinem Einflussbereich", gab er zu bedenken.

„Du hast Recht, aber er kann hier tatsächlich nicht eindringen. Der Zauber basiert auf Meister Nepomuks Energien, und Lapidis kann das Tor nur so lange offen halten, wie mein Vater zustimmt. Das bedeutet, selbst wenn Voldemort wüsste, welchen Gargoyle er zum Öffnen zwingen müsste, bliebe die Barriere geschlossen. Wenn hier Informationen hinausgehen, dann von Verrätern."

„Ich verstehe", sagte der Slytherin.

„Entschuldige mich", sagte die Elfe, „ich möchte meinen Vater begrüßen." Sie verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Halte dich an meiner Seite", hörte Severus Martialis' Stimme plötzlich neben sich. „Nuriyya hat jetzt andere Pflichten und mein Bruder muss beim Tor bleiben."

Der Gedanke, ausgerechnet bei ‚Marti' zu bleiben, gefiel Severus nicht sonderlich. Trotzdem blieb ihm kaum eine andere Wahl. Doch der Krieger hatte noch eine Überraschung für ihn parat.

„Hier", sagte er und reichte Severus einen Umhang aus feinem, fast fließend wirkendem, silbrigem Stoff.

„Ein Tarnumhang?" Severus war überrascht.

„Lapidis wird den _Illusionis _nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können jetzt. Du bist ein Trumpf, von dem der Dunkle noch nichts ahnt, da er dich für tot hält. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass du verraten wirst, Zauberer. Wir brauchen einen anderen Köder, um festzustellen, wer uns verrät."

Severus warf sich den Umhang über. „Dann ist diese ‚Versammlung' nur ein Manöver, um die oder den Verräter zu enttarnen?"

„Gut erfasst, Severus Snape. Voldemort weiß längst, dass wir nach Freiheit streben. Das ist nur natürlich für ein Volk von Sklaven. Aber er ahnt nicht, wie viel wir über ihn wissen und wie nah wir dran sind. Und das muss so bleiben. Wir aber brauchen die Hilfe der anderen Geschöpfe und deshalb müssen wir wissen, wo die undichte Stelle ist." Martialis' Miene war entschlossen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Severus. „Aber welchen Köder bietet ihr dem Verräter?"

Der Gargoyle entblößte seine scharfen Zähne zu einem breiten, grausamen Grinsen.

„Den, den du uns gebracht hast, Magier – den Wolf." Sein grün leuchtender Blick flackerte zu Remus hinüber, der neben Nuriyya stand und eben einer wahrhaft gigantischen Schattenkatze vorgestellt wurde.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!" rief der Slytherin aus. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen. Ich habe ihn hierher gebracht, damit er euch hilft."

„Das wird er. Und nicht so laut, du bist körperlos, vergiss das nicht, Severus Snape."

„Aber er ist hier, weil er mir vertraut. Er ist mein …wir sind Weggefährten."

„Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen in diesem Krieg, Zauberer. Ist dir das nicht klar? Es geht dabei nicht immer nur um unser eigenes Leben. Mir ist bewusst, wie unendlich viel schwerer es ist, jemanden zu opfern, der einem viel bedeutet.-"

Severus warf dem Gargoyle einen taxierenden Blick zu. Er mußte Remus warnen. Dann trat er einen schnellen Schritt nach rechts, aber nicht leise genug.

„Bleib hier!" Martialis hielt Severus mit stählernem Griff am Handgelenk fest, der bereits in Richtung Nuriyya strebte. „Du wirst alles zerstören, woran wir seit einigen Jahren gearbeitet haben, Slytherin, wenn du jetzt durchdrehst."

„Oh Merlin", sagte Severus und sah zu Remus hinüber, der noch immer neben der schattenhaften Riesenkatze und der Fürstin stand. Der Werwolf war blass und angespannt, aber er wirkte auch konzentriert und gefasst. Severus musste an die Frau denken, die Remus zurück gelassen hatte in diesem nordenglischen Nest. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht derjenige sein, der ihr die Nachricht zu überbringen hatte, dass ihr Mann... - . Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke.

„Weiß Medeora von Eurem ‚Bauernopfer', Martialis?"

Der Gargoyle sah mit eisigen Blick auf die Stelle, an welcher der Tränkemeister unter dem Tarnumhang stand.

„Die Bergelfe ist mächtig, Severus Snape, und wir alle lieben sie sehr, aber sie hat nicht die notwendige Härte für diesen Kampf. Um deine Frage zu beantworten und dir dein heiles Weltbild zu erhalten: Nein, sie ahnt nichts davon. Und du wirst es ihr jetzt nicht sagen, wenn du hier nicht alles auf Spiel setzen willst. Dein Wolf ist ein kleines Opfer im Vergleich zu denen, die der Dunkle Lord noch fordern wird, wenn wir ihm nicht endgültig Einhalt gebieten."

'Sein Wolf?' Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Der Gargoyle hatte in beiden Punkten Recht. Ja, er war sehr froh, dass Medeora nichts von diesem Plan ahnte. Es hätte sein Bild von ihr in den Grundfesten erschüttert. Sie war trickreich, aber nicht hart.

Doch der Dunkle Lord musste gestoppt werden, um jeden Preis.

Aber warum musste es ausgerechnet Lupin sein, der in diesem Spiel für einen strategischen Vorteil geopfert werden sollte? Er hatte keine besonderen Sympathien für den Gryffindor, der es stets verstanden hatte, Potter und Black zu decken in ihrer Schulzeit, wenn sie ihn mit ihren miesen Tricks quälten und demütigten. Trotzdem empfand er so etwas wie Respekt für den Werwolf, der es nicht nur geschafft hatte, nach jeder Niederlage wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, wenn auch jedes Mal noch etwas abgewetzter und schäbiger als das Mal davor, sondern auch absolut loyal zum Orden gestanden hatte über all die Jahre.

Und das, obwohl sie alle ihn für den Verräter gehalten hatten, damals, bevor Lily und Potter sterben mussten. Doch Lupin hatte die Größe gehabt, zu verzeihen, und Severus bewunderte ihn dafür. Er hielt es nicht für eine Schwäche, sondern im Gegenteil für einen Beweis der Charakterstärke des anderen Mannes. Darüber hinaus schätzte er den scharfen Verstand des Arithmantikers.

Der Verlust Lupins würde den Orden tief treffen. Er persönlich hatte nie verstanden, warum Dumbledore den Werwolf stets in die vorderste Front gestellt hatte. Er war unersetzlich.

Und er selbst? Würde er den Verlust des Werwolfs einfach hinnehmen?

Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er verdanke Lupin sein Leben, und wenn er es irgendwie verhindern konnte, würde er eingreifen, bevor es zu spät war.

Er überlegte. Vermutlich war es klug, für den Moment nicht einzugreifen und erst einmal den Verlauf der Dinge zu beobachten.

Nuriyya begrüßte die Abgesandten der ehemaligen Seebewohner in der Reihe ihres Eintreffens. In ihrer dunklen Robe mit dem auch im Licht der Fackeln schimmernden hellen Umhang und ihren, zu einer kunstvollen Krone aufgesteckten weißen Haaren wirkte ihre hohe Gestalt ausgesprochen Ehr gebietend.

Sie strahlte Ruhe und Autorität aus.

Die Körperhaltung der Gäste verriet, dass sie die Gargoylefürstin eindeutig als ranghöchste Autorität anerkannten.

Er beobachtete die Abgesandten. Nach zwei riesigen Nebelwölfen und der großen, beeindruckenden Schattenkatze, die bereits im Wald gewartet haben mußten, erschienen jetzt die Gäste aus dem Amphitrion.

Er erkannte verschiedene Koboldarten, große und kleine, die mit intelligenten Augen ihre Umgebung musterten. Sie waren zum Teil prächtig gekleidet und er meinte sogar, einen von ihnen bereits einmal bei Gringott's gesehen zu haben. Die kleineren „Arten" waren zum Teil in aus Pflanzenfasern hergestellten Gewändern gekleidet.

Es gab auch Trolle unter den Anwesenden, allerdings nur kleinere Spezies. Eine Gruppe sehr kleiner Trolle trug sackartige, lehm- und dreckverkrustete Lappen und mindestens ebenso schlammbehaftete Hüte auf den verfilzten Köpfen. Sie wurden von Nuriyya ausgesprochen herzlich begrüßt, und er vermutete, dass es sich um Schmutztrolle handelte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie ebenso wie die Gargoyles durch Vampirblut zu einem endlos langen Leben verurteilt waren, oder ob es sich um die Nachfolgegenerationen jener einen Trollfrau handelte, die einst mit Nuriyya den Felsensee erkundet hatte.

Ihnen folgten die vogelartigen, jedoch menschengroßen Traumweber, aus deren dunklem Gefieder sich immer wieder nebelartige Fetzen lösten, die durch die Luft davon schwebten. Er wusste, dass sie die Energie abgegebener Gedanken aufnehmen und zu solchen Fetzen verweben konnten, die Menschen mit Träumen versorgten, die nicht ihrem eigenen Unterbewusstsein entsprangen.

Noch etwa zwanzig weitere wunderliche Geschöpfe erschienen, die meisten kannte er aus dem Buch, welches er in der Bibliothek studiert hatte. Als sich alle, von den kriegerischen Libellamazonen bis zu den krokodilähnlichen Silbertümmlern und den Kobolden in dem von mächtigen Pilzen umgrenzten Rund versammelt und auf den aus dem Boden hervor geschossenen Wurzeln Platz genommen hatten, ließ Lapidis seinen Zeremonienstab sinken und schloss damit das Tor.

Er sah angestrengt aus und seine Züge waren hart, als er seinen Platz neben Nuriyyas erhöhtem Sitz einnahm. Zu ihrer Linken saß bereits Martialis und zu Lapidis rechter Seite Lupin. Die graue Robe, die ihm die Fürstin gegeben hatte, da er in Jeans und Sakko schlecht vor dem Rat erscheinen konnte, schimmerte im Licht der Fackeln beinahe silbrig, und tatsächlich nahm er sich neben den prächtig gewandeten Gargoylen nicht wie ein armer Verwandter, sondern wie ein Abgesandter einer weiteren Spezies aus.

Severus war es nicht unzufrieden, dass er im Schatten des Baumes, unter dem er stand und angetan mit dem Tarnumhang, stiller Beobachter und nicht Teil der Handelnden war.

Nuriyya erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und das Murmeln, welches bis dahin den Versammlungsort beherrscht hatte, verstummte.

Sie trat in die Mitte des Kreises und begann ihre Ansprache, indem sie die Gäste noch einmal begrüßte. Sie bedankte sich für das vollständige Erscheinen des Rates, insbesondere auch bei denen, die eine längere Anreise auf sich genommen hatten und kam dann schnell zum Punkt.

„Es ist lange her, seit ich Euch zum letzten Mal um mich versammelt habe. Und auch, wenn wir stets in intensivem Kontakt standen, ist deshalb eine Versammlung des Rates etwas Besonderes. Wie Ihr alle wisst, sind seit dem letzten Versuch, uns aus der Knechtschaft der Sippe Slytherins zu befreien, annähernd tausend Jahre vergangen. Als wir vor etwa fünfzig Jahren die letzte Versammlung abhielten, durften wir hoffen, dass der junge Erbe des Hauses ohne Einfluss von slytherinstämmigen Eltern und nach einer Erziehung in Hogwarts ein paar humanistische Ideale mit in sein junges Leben nehmen würde.  
Auch dass er dort ins Haus Slytherin gewählt wurde, hat unsere Hoffnungen nicht getrübt, als Erbe war das zu erwarten.  
Wie ihr alle wisst, hat Tom Riddle unsere Hoffnungen mehr als enttäuscht. In seiner Bösartigkeit, Geschöpfverachtung und Grausamkeit steht er seinen Ahnen Sculptoris und dem üblen Salazar in nichts nach. Seit er sich Lord Voldemort nennt, nimmt der Schrecken, den er verbreitet kein Ende."

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Reihen der Anwesenden schweifen und fuhr dann fort:

"Die Zeit, in welcher der junge Phönix sich dem Dunklen Lord wird stellen müssen, rückt näher. Nach allem, was wir wissen, wird es keinen isolierten Kampf mehr zwischen unserem Meister und dem Jungen geben, nachdem dieser im letzten Jahr einen solch " - sie erlaubte sich ein maliziöses Lächeln – „unschmeichelhaften Ausgang für Voldemort genommen hat. Dies bedeutet aber auch, dass es zu einem offenen Krieg zwischen dem Ministerium – denn auch dort wird man sich besinnen -, dem Phönixorden und unserem Meister, seinen Todessern und anderen Vasallen und auch uns Gargoyles kommen wird."

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und beobachtete die Zuhörerreihen. Die Mienen der Ratsmitglieder drückten stille Aufmerksamkeit aus, einige schienen auch beunruhigt. Die Fürstin setzte hinzu:

„Nun, Ihr alle wisst um unsere Macht. Der Phönixorden ist dieses Mal besser vorbereitet als vor fünfzehn Jahren, aber wenn meine Brüder, mein Volk und ich auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords kämpfen, wird der Phönixorden unterliegen.

Wenn wir alle in einer lebenswerten Welt überleben wollen, müssen wir die Fesseln unserer Knechtschaft abwerfen. Letztlich seid auch ihr als Geschöpfe des Sees von Voldemorts Launen anhängig.

Natürlich ist sich _unser Meister_ unseres Strebens nach Freiheit bewusst. Ich habe mehrfach mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Fruchtlose Gespräche, wie ich nicht zu betonen brauche. Er hat uns verhöhnt und sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er uns niemals aus seiner Herrschaft entlassen wird. Nach seinem Sieg, so sagte er, werden wir alle genauso frei sein wie der Rest der Welt. Das heißt, dass es dann nur noch seine Gefangenen und Untertanen geben wird."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen. Offensichtlich waren sich nicht alle dieser Konsequenz in all ihrer Tragweite bewusst gewesen.

„Was willst du daran ändern, Fürstin?", schnarrte jetzt ein Kobold aus der Gruppe der Umsitzenden. „Selbst wenn Du wüsstest, wo er den Vertrag, der euch bindet, versteckt, so untersteht ihr doch seinem ausdrücklichen Befehl, ihn nicht zu holen."

„Da habt Ihr Recht, werter Graag. Und da Ihr hier bei uns sitzt, nehme ich auch nicht an, dass das verfluchte Pergament in Gringott's liegt."

Einige der Gesandten lachten.

„Die Wahrheit ist", hob die Fürstin ihre Stimme, „dass wir zwar den Vertrag nicht selbst holen können – aber es ist mir nicht verboten, zu veranlassen, dass er geholt wird." Sie lächelte kalt und entblößte dabei ihre langen Fangzähne.

„Keiner von uns ist in der Lage, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die der Dunkle Lord zweifelsohne perfektioniert hat, zu durchbrechen", rief eine der reptilienartigen Krokodilsgestalten mit tiefer knarrender Stimme.

„Dein Einwand trifft zu, Ringeloff", räumte Nuriyya ein, und ihre Augen blitzten grün. „Keiner von uns." Dann wandte sie sich um und zeigte mit ihrer ausgestreckten Kralle auf Lupin. „Aber er kann es."

Auf die Totenstille, die dieser Ankündigung folgte, erhob sich nach einer Weile lautes Gemurmel und aufgeregtes Summen.

Lupins Blick drückte ungläubiges Erstaunen aus. Severus hätte gelacht, wenn es nicht der Beginn eines Weges in die Dunkelheit für den Werwolf gewesen wäre, von dem er vermutlich nicht zurückkehren würde.

Lapidis schlug mit seinem Stab auf den Boden, und rote Blitze zuckten aus dem Rubin hervor.

„Was der Dunkle Lord nicht weiß", sagte Nuriyya in die Stille hinein, welche die Blitze ausgelöst hatten, „ist, wen wir auf unserer Seite haben. Ich habe Euch Remus Lupin nicht umsonst schon vorhin vorgestellt. In seinen Adern fließt, wenn auch verdünnt und aus illegitimer Linie, Slytherin-Blut. Genauer das Blut von Sculptoris. Seine Schwester ist die Urahnin dieses Mannes. Zudem ist er ein Fenris-Sohn. Hier verbinden sich zwei dunkle Linien, gleichzeitig zeigt aber sein Kampf im Orden schon während des ersten Kriegs und die Zugehörigkeit zum Haus Gryffindor, dass er dem Erbe seines Blutes nicht gefolgt ist. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er den Vertrag beschaffen kann. Wir werden dieses verhängnisvolle Schriftstück zerstören und dann werden wir - endlich, nach über tausend Jahren – frei sein!"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie laut und leidenschaftlich proklamiert, und jetzt begann Martialis zu klatschen, einige der Ratsmitglieder fielen mit ein und sie lösten einen akustischen Flächenbrand aus.

Severus beobachtete ihre Gesichter. Einige Blicke strahlten euphorisch, einige wirkten trotz allem skeptisch und wenige warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Severus prägte sich ihre Gestalten und Gesichter gut ein.

Schließlich erhob sich die Schattenkatze. Die Fackeln verblassten zu nur noch schwach sichtbaren Lichtpunkten, die die von ihr ausgehende, aufkommende Dunkelheit kaum zu durchdringen vermochten.

„Fürstin, wenn du sagst, dass er derjenige ist, von dem Eure Prophezeiung berichtet, will ich nicht widersprechen. Ich gebe nur zu bedenken, dass du dich schon einmal getäuscht hast – und zwar in Salazar, dessen böse Aura wirklich kaum zu überspüren war. Aber selbst für den Fall, dass er der Eine ist, der das Blut der Völker vereinigt, und zumindest scheint er einiges an schmutzigen Flüssigkeiten in seinen Venen zu tragen, so ist er doch ein Zauberer. Und wir alle wissen, was wir magischen Wesen von dieser Brut zu erwarten haben – nichts als Verrat und Ausbeutung. Denkt nur an die Hauselfen! Sie sie leben in der schlimmsten denkbaren Sklaverei. Immerhin müssen die Gargoyles nicht Voldemorts Fußböden schrubben!"

Sie setzte sich, und es schien, als würde sie die Dunkelheit, die sie eben noch verströmt hatte, in sich einsaugen. Die Fackeln loderten hell auf und ihr sanftes gelbes Licht überflutete wieder die Lichtung.

Auch der Vortrag der Schattenkatze erhielt einiges an Beifall.

Ausgerechnet Martialis erhob sich jetzt und trat zu seiner Schwester in die Mitte des Kreises. Erwartungsvolle Stille kehrte ein, und der große Krieger begann zu sprechen.

„Ihr alle kennt mich. Es fällt mir schwer, die Knie zu beugen. Aber ich sage Euch: Ich würde mit Freuden alle Böden im Schloss wischen, täglich, wenn ich dafür frei davon wäre, des Dunklen Lords Hinrichtungen, Folterungen, Verhöre und anderen Grausamkeiten erleben zu müssen. Manche von Euch sind Karnivoren wie wir, andere nicht, aber auch die blutrünstigsten unter Euch haben wenig Freude an unschuldigen Kindern und halbverbrannten Folteropfern, an Beute, die nicht mehr fliehen kann, weil sie mit dem _Cruciatus_ in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde. Ich würde alles dafür tun, damit diesem Irrsinnigen Einhalt geboten wird. Ihr alle ahnt nicht einmal, was hinter den dicken Mauern dieser Burg alles geschieht."

Severus erschauerte. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was in den Mauern und Kerkern des Dunklen Lords geschah – er hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Er sah sich um. Aller Augen waren jetzt auf Martialis geheftet.

„Ja", fuhr dieser zu der Schattenkatze gewandt fort, „Lupin ist ein Zauberer gewesen. Aber seine Kräfte sind beinahe vollständig zerstört. Ihr könnt es prüfen. Da er ein Werwolf ist, macht ihn das zu einem magischen Geschöpf, zu Einem von uns."

Eine große, hagere Gestalt, die wie ein mit schillerndem Rauch gefülltes Eiswesen wirkte, verließ ihrem Platz und ging langsam auf Lupin zu.

Aufgeregtes Raunen und beinahe ängstliches Flüstern hob an.

Sie hatte die Gestalt einer Frau, aber ihr Kopf war seltsam lang gezogen und ihre Augen dunkle Tunnel ohne Lid und Brauen.

Sie blieb vor Remus stehen, nachdem sie das Rund durchquert hatte und es wurde totenstill. Dann versenkte sie nach blitzschnellem, plötzlichem Ausholen, ihre Faust in seiner Brust.

Severus klammerte seine Finger in die raue Rinde des Baumes hinter ihm. Ihm wurde bereits vom Hinsehen speiübel. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn diese Szene an das _Ritual_, dass ihn zum Raben gemacht hatte. Er konnte immer noch den Griff von Nuriyyas kalter Klaue an seinem Herzen spüren und die Panik, die ihn dabei durchflutet hatte.

Lupin schien es im Moment ganz ähnlich zu ergehen. Er starrte mit maßlosem Erstaunen, dass sich binnen Sekunden in Entsetzen wandelte, auf die eisige Frau. Dann schrie er auf, und in einem Sekundenbruchteil war er verschwunden und ein großer, silbriger Wolf duckte sich aus der grauen Robe heraus. Zähnefletschend umkreiste er die Seltsame.

Sie jedoch drehte sich um und sagte zu den Ratsmitgliedern gewandt:

„Hört mich, Hoher Rat. Ich bin Marritt, die Spürerin. Martialis' Worte sind wahr. Ich habe das Herz des Zauberers geprüft, und es ist nur noch wenig Magie in ihm, die ihn zunehmend verlässt. Seine Reaktion auf meinen vermeintlichen Angriff habt Ihr alle gesehen. Ein Zauberer hätte sich mit dem Stab verteidigt, und auch er trägt noch einen, aber er hat sich wie ein Wolf meiner Hand durch Flucht entzogen. Er ist einer von uns."

Sie glitt zu ihrem Platz zurück und der Rauch in ihrer durchsichtigen Hülle begann sich zu beruhigen und abzusinken.

Einer der Wald-Kobolde erhob sich. „Ich bin von der Integrität des Wolfes überzeugt", sagte er. „Aber wisst ihr denn auch, wo er das Pergament suchen muss?"

„Wir wissen es nicht genau, aber wir haben mehr als nur eine bloße Vermutung. Wir sind überzeugt, dass es nur in den tiefen Kerkern der Burg Krolok liegen kann", sagte Nuriyya.

„Kroloks Burg ist uneinnehmbar. Er mag ein Wolf sein, aber dort sind Hunderte von Schattengewordenen", wandte nun der Nebelwolf ein, und seine bleichen Augen glommen undurchdringlich.

„Und wieder ist Lupin unser Mann", entgegnete die Fürstin. „Seine Schwester ist eine der Schattengewordenen, und sie vertraut ihm. Und – sie ist des jungen Kroloks Weib, was bedeutet, sie hat auch Zugang zu den verbotenen Bereichen des Vampirschlosses."

Die beiden Nebelwölfe sahen sich an. Der Alpha sprang mit einem eleganten Satz in die Mitte des Ratsplatzes und schritt dann auf den Werwolf zu, der noch immer die Zähne in Richtung von Marritt, der Spürerin fletschte.

Die beiden umkreisten sich einen Moment, und dann blieben sie mit erhobenen Ruten voreinander stehen. Severus fragte sich, ob sie ausfechten würden, wer von ihnen der Alpha war, aber der Werwolf drehte sich weg und verwandelte sich wieder in Remus Lupin.

Lapidis stand hinter ihm, wie aus der Erde gewachsen, und reichte ihm die graue Seidenrobe. Als Lupin diese übergestreift hatte, führte er ihn zurück zu seinem Platz.

Der Nebelwolf erhob seine tiefe, angenehme Stimme. „Wir werden den Werwolf auf seiner Wanderung nach Burg Krolok begleiten. Die Wälder dort sind dicht und ohne viel Wind. Er wird unseren Schutz vielleicht nicht brauchen, aber so ist der Rat Zeuge der Ereignisse und es bleiben uns noch ein paar Optionen, falls es wider erwarten doch Probleme mit den Blutsaugern geben sollte."

„Ich danke dir für dein Angebot, Geri", sagte Nuriyya und nickte dem Alpha der Nebelwölfe zu. „Dann ist es beschlossen. Lapidis?"

Der Gargoyle erhob sich und stieß wieder den Zeremonienstab auf die Erde. Der Rubin emittierte rotvioletten Rauch, der sich zu Buchstaben und Ziffern verschlang, und nach einer Weile hing eine knappe Zusammenfassung des Beschlossenen in der Luft.

Alle Ratmitglieder bliesen nun ihren Atem auf das neblige Protokoll und Lapidis bannte den Rauch in eine Kristallkugel, die er sorgfältig verschloss und dann noch einmal von Hand zu Hand durch die Reihen gehen ließ. Sie erinnerte Severus ein wenig an ein „Erinner-mich", und schließlich ließ Lapidis sie in den weiten Taschen seiner Robe verschwinden.

Er hob den Bann, der über der Lichtung lag, auf und sowohl das Licht der Sterne, als auch die leisen Geräusche des nächtlichen Waldes ließen Severus wissen, dass der Ort jetzt nicht mehr verborgen war.

Die Versammlung zerstreute sich außerordentlich schnell. Keiner schien länger als notwendig bleiben zu wollen.

Die Wurzeln, die eine Art Ring gebildet hatten, wie auch die Pilze, verschwanden auf einen Wink Meister Nepomuks, der jetzt erst wieder in Snapes Blickfeld auftauchte, im Boden.

Als alle verschwunden waren, kam Medeora auf Severus zu und sagte: „Du kannst den Umhang abnehmen, sie sind alle fort. Mein Vater wirkt noch ein paar Sicherungszauber."

Nuriyya und Martialis traten zu ihnen hinzu. Die Fürstin wirkte unruhig. Martialis erwiderte ihren Blick, der von glühender Intensität war.  
„Wir müssen jagen", sagte er zu Medeora und Severus. Nehmt den Werwolf mit aufs Schloss, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde in Nuriyyas Gemächern."

Severus nickte und sah, wie sich die Gargoyles daraufhin umwandten und zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden. Er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Haare der Fürstin aus der Krone fielen wie Wasser durch ein Sieb fließt und sich in einer Welle dunkel verfärbten.

„Nuriyya", rief er ihr nach, und sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, ihr Gesicht jetzt glatt, weiß und alterslos, die grünen Augen voller Hunger und ihr Körper umflossen von langem schwarzem Haar.

„Das solltest du nicht zu oft tun", sagte Medeora und nahm ihn bei der Hand, um ihn zu Lupin hinüber zu führen, der immer noch schweigend auf seinem Platz saß.

„Nuriyya kann die Jägerin nur bis zu einem gewissen Maß kontrollieren, und wenn sie so hungrig ist wie heute, ist es besser nicht ins Visier ihres Blickes zu geraten."

„_Was_ genau ist die Jägerin?", fragte Severus. „Sie hat damals im Turm zu mir gesagt, es sei eines ihrer wahren Gesichter."

„Das ist richtig. Es ist Salazars Fluch. Er hat sie zu dem gemacht, was sie als Jägerin ist – ein wiedererstandener Nachtmaar aus dem Reich der Legenden. Heute Nacht wird vielleicht Zeit sein, es dir zu erzählen. Aber jetzt lasst uns zur Burg zurückkehren. - Mr. Lupin?"

Sie stupste Remus vorsichtig an. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Minute, bis er vollständig in die Gegenwart zurück gefunden hatte und sein Blick einen Fokus in Severus' dunklen Augen fand. Die Augen des Gryffindor waren wie von flüssigem Gold gefüllt.

„Du kannst dich außerhalb des Vollmonds verwandeln?" fragte Severus, und er bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben. Er wollte den Wolf nicht noch weiter aus dem labilen Gleichgewicht bringen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl", sagte Medeora, als sie mit Severus, Remus und Lapidis später in Nuriyyas Gemach saß und Pflanzensaft aus einem kupfernen Becher trank.

Severus und Remus hatten Rotwein in ihren Kelchen, der Gargoyle Blut. „Sie allein mit den Nebelwölfen ziehen zu lassen, Mr. Lupin. So wie es im Rat gelaufen ist, kann Severus Sie nicht begleiten. Wie konnten Nuriyya und Martialis es nur dermaßen aus dem Ruder laufen lassen? Es war geplant, dass Sie am Rande der Versammlung den Alphawölfen vorgestellt werden und mit ihnen auf die Jagd gehen. Zu Kroloks Burg sollten Sie heimlich und mit Severus gemeinsam aufbrechen. Jetzt wird von Krolok vorgewarnt werden. Da Ihr die Nebelwölfe verdächtigt, ist Mr. Lupin noch zusätzlich gefährdet, wenn Ihr Recht habt."

„Du vergisst, dass ihm weder die Nebelwölfe noch die Vampire etwas anhaben können", wandte Lapidis ein.

„Nein, aber er könnte unterwegs angegriffen werden, von Todessern zum Beispiel", sagte Severus und warf dem Gargoyle einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Das könnte auch auf der Jagd geschehen", sagte Remus. „Es macht letztlich kaum noch einen Unterschied, so wie die Dinge liegen, nicht wahr, Severus?" Er sah erst den Tränkemeister, dann Lapidis an. „Kein schlechter Plan, den Verrätern einen Köder anzubieten, der so verlockend ist, dass sie dafür ihre Tarnung aufgeben könnten. Voldemort wird einen Diener, der ihm einen potentiell konkurrierenden Erben Slytherins bringt, sicher fürstlich belohnen. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich der Wurm an Eurer Angel sein würde, Lapidis."

„Es tut mir leid" sagte der große Gargoyle.

„Das ist sein Text" sagte Severus sarkastisch, und wies auf Remus. Dann wandte er sich ihm zu. „Ich wusste nicht, was sie geplant haben, Lupin. Auch Medeora hatte keine Ahnung."

„Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein, Severus?" fragte der Werwolf.

„Eine Feststellung" entgegnete Severus. „Ich hätte dich nicht hierher geholt, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Ich will, dass du das weißt."

Lupin warf ihm einen langen, zweifelnden Blick zu, dann sagte er: „Und was ist das für eine wirre Geschichte, die Eure Fürstin vorhin im Rat erzählt hat? Sie sagte, die Schwester von Sculptoris Slytherin wäre meine Urahnin."

„Das war eine schlichte taktische Lüge" sagte Martialis von der Türe her, trat zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzu und setzte sich. Wortlos reichte ihm Lapidis einen Kelch.

„Danke, Bruder, aber ich habe ausreichend gegessen und getrunken. Ich habe dir einen Teil der Beute zurücklegen lassen. Sie können gerne auch noch etwas davon bekommen, Remus Lupin." Er lächelte und entblößte dabei wieder seine Zähne. „Der Meister schickt uns immer noch die jungen Todesser als Beobachter, obwohl er weiß, wie leicht er sie dabei verliert."

„Wo ist Nuriyya?", fragte Medeora und sah Martialis mit einem Ausdruck von Ekel dabei zu, wie er sich die immer noch blutigen Mundwinkel leckte. Remus hatte das Angebot gar nicht erst erwogen.

„Sie hat noch Nachtisch – eine Leiche zum Dessert." Er lachte.

Severus schauderte. Mit der unbefangenen Art dieser Fleischfresser, über das Verzehren von Menschen zu sprechen, hatte er ein Problem. Sie waren, was das betraf, wirkliche Raubtiere, und die fließenden Grenzen zwischen ihrer Zivilisation und ihren Instinkten waren nicht wirklich immer genau definiert.

Mit einem Mal schwangen die Flügel des Fensters weit auf, und eine große, dunkle Gestalt zeichnete sich vor den Sternen ab. Sie faltete ihre Schwingen und glitt mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in den Raum hinein, wobei helles Weiß wie in Wellen über ihre dunklen Haare lief und milchiges Blau im Gegenzug das Weiß ihrer Haut schluckte.

Nuriyya durchquerte grußlos den Raum und setzte sich ans Feuer.

In der Klaue hielt sie ein Bündel aus weißem Stoff, aus dem eine zähe, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit auf den Boden tropfte. Sie ließ es fallen und gab dem Bündel mit dem Fuß einen Stoß, so dass es zu Severus und Medeora hin rollte, eine blutige Spur auf dem Boden hinterlassend.

„Urgh" sagte Medeora und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was ist das?" fragte Lupin entgeistert.

„Ein Geschenk für den Rabenwandler – von der Jägerin", antwortete die Fürstin und fixierte Severus.

Der Zauberer nahm das Bündel und entknotete vorsichtig zwei Ecken des Tuchs.

„Lass ihn bloß da drin", sagte Medeora ahnungsvoll und rutschte von Severus weg und zu Lupin hin.

Snape zog das Tuch auseinander und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich kaum merklich in Grünliche. Doch um seine Lippen spielte ein feines Lächeln.

Remus trat zu ihm und Severus gewährte ihm einen Blick auf den Inhalt des Bündels.

„Bei Merlin", sagte er leise, doch seine Miene blieb unbewegt. „Crabbe."

„Wo ist der andere?" fragte Severus.

„In der Halle, bei den Dog-Goyles." Nuriyya lächelte zynisch und es gab ihrem Gesicht einen wahrhaft dämonischen Ausdruck.

„Ein Goyle für die Goyles...welch eine Ironie des Schicksals", sagte Lupin trocken.

„Ihr seit ja alle so eklig", sagte Medeora. „Außerdem wird das Eurem „Meister" sicher nicht gefallen. Sie waren Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels, sie sind eigentlich tabu."

„Mir sind die Hunde durchgegangen", sagte Nuriyya schulterzuckend.

„Wohl eher der Nachtmaar", vermutete die kleine Heilerin.

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr", sagte Severus ruhig. „Diese beiden wird niemand von uns beweinen, Medeora. Sie hatten den Tod tausendfach verdient. Selbst Lupin hier, unser bekennender Humanist, hat kein Wort des Bedauerns für sie übrig. Und der Dunkle Lord wird keine Probleme haben, sie durch klügere Männer zu ersetzen."

Damit war die Diskussion beendet.

* * *

TBC 


	36. Familiengeheimnisse

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

**ooo **

Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Co. courtesy of J.K. Rowling, Elfen und Kram alles meins

**oooOOOooo **

_Guten Abend, meine lieben Raben-Schwarz- und Weißleser. Anbei das letzte Update vor den Sommerferien. Ich muss nach Burg Krolok und ein paar alte Papiere suchen… Nein, keine Angst, ich will bloß nach Florenz und mein Hirn mit Inspiration füttern. Außerdem will ich meinen persönlichen Wolfsforscher eine Runde hinter den Öhrchen kraulen. Und dann gibt es noch einen Welpen, der mit mir im Kanu wieder irgendwelche Wildgewässer runterrauschen will. Langsam werde ich zu alt für solche Scherze, aber dieses Jahr sollte es noch mal gehen…_

**oooOOOooo**

Soundtrack: (heute klassisch)

Johannes Brahms: Sonate Nr. 1 in e-Moll für cello und Piano, Opus 38

Robert Schumann „Drei Phantasien für Cello und Piano, Opus 73

ooo

* * *

**Familiengeheimnisse**

Severus teilte Medeoras Skepsis angesichts des Verlaufs der Ratssitzung. Doch anders als sie, wusste er, warum sie so verlaufen war. Martialis und Nuriyya hatten es von Anfang an so geplant.

Der Plan gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Er fand, dass es darin zu viele Unwägbarkeiten gab. Was, wenn die Nebelwölfe nicht die Verräter waren, wie die Fürstin und ihr Bruder vermuteten? Was, wenn demzufolge sie angriffen wurden, und es nicht offensichtlich war, wer den Todessern die Information gegeben hatte? Schließlich war nicht gesagt, dass die Verräter auch zu den Angreifern gehören würden.

Dann hätten die Gargoyles nichts gewonnen, aber mit Lupins Leben einen hohen Blutzoll gezahlt. Severus dachte sarkastisch, dass es nicht das Blut eines der ihren war, das sie zu vergießen in Kauf nahmen.

Andererseits, wie sollten sie auch? Keiner von ihnen wäre als Köder geeignet gewesen. Und dass sie ihn, Severus, nicht opfern konnten, ergab sich aus den Umständen. Er fragte sich, ob Nuriyya auch ihn genauso bereitwillig ans Messer geliefert hätte, wenn die Umstände es erfordert hätten, oder ob sie es noch tun würde, wenn es sich als nötig erwies.

Er sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie saß am Feuer und sprach leise mit Medeora. Die kleine Elfe schien erregt zu sein. Ihre Ohren wackelten heftig.

Lupin hingegen lehnte rittlings an einer der Felsensäulen und trank ruhig seinen Wein, während Lapidis und Martialis schweigend nebeneinander beim Fenster standen.

Schließlich schienen Medeora und ihre Freundin zu einem Ergebnis ihrer Beratungen gekommen zu sein, denn sie erhoben sich und kamen auf ihn zu.

„Severus, nachdem du jetzt nicht mit nach Burg Krolok gehst morgen Nacht, würden wir es gerne sehen, wenn du dich morgen der Angelegenheit mit Loreleys Stimme annehmen würdest", erläuterte Nuriyya.

„Warum nicht heute Nacht", fragte er.

„Wir dachten, dass du nach den letzten Nächten ohne Schlaf vielleicht nicht mehr die nötige Konzentration für einen so schwierigen Zauber aufbringst", erwiderte Medeora.

„Ich kann morgen schlafen. Ein Rabe mehr im Wald in den Bäumen wird nicht wirklich auffallen. Aber Lupin sieht aus wie ein Geist. Er sollte dringend ein paar Stunden Ruhe haben."

Er blickte zu dem anderen Zauberer hinüber, der jetzt die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Medeora lächelte. „Er ist schon längst tief in Morpheus' Armen versunken. Ich habe ihm ein leichtes Schlafmittel in den Wein gemischt, damit er sich loslösen kann nach diesem Tag. Er wird seine Kräfte brauchen. Morgen Abend, bevor es losgeht, werde ich versuchen, seine arkanen Blockierungen zu lösen. Er sollte besser im Vollbesitz seiner Magie sein, wenn er sich Baron Krolok stellt."

Nuriyya nickte zustimmend.

Severus holte tief Luft. „Remus Lupin ist für den Orden zu wichtig, um ihn einfach wegzuwerfen. Es ist nicht gesagt, dass diejenigen, die euch verraten ihn auch selbst angreifen werden."

Nuriyya warf ihm unter weißen Wimpern einen sehr grünen, erstaunten Blick zu.

„Es ist meine Entscheidung, wen ich opfere und wen nicht. Ich würde es nicht tun, wenn es nicht absolut nötig wäre, die Verräter zu enttarnen. Außerdem dachte ich, Dir liegt nicht viel an ihm. Euer Umgangston ist alles andere als freundschaftlich."

Severus sah zu der graugewandeten Gestalt Lupins hinüber, die immer noch gegen die Steinsäule gelehnt saß.

„Vielleicht entspricht dieser Ton nicht ganz dem Charakter dieser ... Beziehung."

Dann wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „Aber sagtet Ihr nicht, dass er Slytherinblut in sich tragen muss, um den Vertrag finden zu können?"

Nuriyya verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Du wirst ein paar Milliliter des kostbaren roten Saftes sicher entbehren können, Severus. Es ist ausreichend, wenn er es bei sich trägt."

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Totes Blut hat nicht die gleichen Wirkungen wie lebendes, fließendes. Seid Ihr sicher, dass es ausreicht?"

„Wir müssen es riskieren", entgegnete Nuriyya. „Ich rechne ohnehin mit einem Angriff der Nebelwölfe, lange bevor er das Schloss erreicht." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

Doch Severus packte sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie fest.

„Und was wenn du dich irrst, Fürstin", presste er hervor.

Sie starrte auf seine Hand, die ihre Klaue umfasst hielt. Er ließ sie los, verstellte ihr jedoch den Weg.

Ihre Augen funkelten und er zweifelte für einen kurzen Moment, ob sie ihn vielleicht angreifen würde, aber ihre gespannten Gesichtszüge verstrichen einen Augenblick später.

„Dann, Severus, verlierst du deinen Freund und Dumbledores Orden einen weiteren Zauberer. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Dies hier ist ein Krieg, daran muss ich dich wohl nicht erinnern."

Dann sagte sie: „Kommt, lasst uns nach unten gehen zu Loreley."

Medeora jedoch nahm seine Hand zwischen ihre kurzen Finger und sagte leise: „Mach' dir nicht allzu große Sorgen, Junge. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ihm nichts geschieht, aber ich weiß, dass er besser geschützt ist, als du und er selbst ahnen. Ein paar abtrünnige Nebelwölfe jedenfalls werden sein Leben nicht gefährden."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich selbst werde die Wanderung begleiten – inkognito versteht sich." Sie blinzelte ihm zu.

‚Medeora wird ihn persönlich begleiten' dachte Severus. Er war nicht wirklich beruhigt. Ihre Pflanzenzauber würden sie beide nicht retten, wenn es zu einer Todesserattacke kam.

„Ein magieloser Werwolf und eine Heilerin sind nicht gerade das Duo Infernal der Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Revolution", bemerkte er trocken.

„Du unterschätzt mich maßlos", entgegnete sie beleidigt. „Und dein Wolf wird morgen Abend nicht mehr so bar jeder Magie sein wie heute im Rat, als Marritt ihn prüfte."

Severus griff sich entnervt an die Stirn. Hinter seiner Schläfe brodelte es.

„Ich muss dich bitten, die Verwendung von Possessivpronomina im Zusammenhang mit Remus und meiner Person zu unterlassen. Sie erzeugt Kopfschmerzen bei mir."

„Meinetwegen", lenkte die Elfe ein. „Die Verwendung seines Vornamens durch dich mag im Hinblick auf deine Evaluierung des Konzepts von Freundschaft für heute ausreichen."

Sprachlos ließ sie ihn stehen und folgte der Fürstin hinaus. Er folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd. Wann war der Gryffindor für ihn ‚Remus' geworden?

Sie verließen Nuriyyas Gemach und stiegen die Treppe hinab, zwei Etagen, bis sie zu dem Abgang kamen, den die Gargoyles Severus in seiner ersten Nacht halbtot hinunter geschleift hatten. Damals hatte er gedacht, dass er die Sonne niemals wieder sehen würde – es war letztlich so gekommen. Immerhin, der Mond warf sein Silberleuchten zum Fenster hinein, und so würde er mit der „Sonne der Nachtkinder" vorlieb nehmen müssen, bis die Macht des Dunklen Lords – bis Voldemorts Macht - gebrochen wäre.

Er hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass es so sein würde, aber ein wenig Hoffnung war besser als nichts.

Vielleicht wäre er hoffnungsfroher gewesen, wenn er geahnt hätte, dass auch andernorts noch lichte Kräfte wirkten.

**oooOOOooo**

Selena James, letzte Bewahrerin des Amuletts von Asgard, blickte angestrengt in das hellblaue Schimmern. Ihre Augen schmerzten; so lange ohne ihre Brille zu beobachten, strengte sie an, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, wenn sie etwas erkennen wollte.

Und in dieser Nacht hatte sich der Blick in den _Loinnah_ gelohnt.

Der unscheinbare steinerne Brunnen mit der viskösen, bläulich schillernden Flüssigkeit erlaubte ihr, ihren Blick auf ferne Orte zu richten, selbst wenn sie beschirmt waren. Dabei war Meister Nepomuks Erdmagie kein Hindernis für Selena, Voldemorts Schutzzauber jedoch stellte ein Problem dar. Sie war in der Lage, ihn zu durchdringen, doch es kostete Kraft und hinterließ Spuren im arkanen Geflecht seines Hauptstützpunkts. Eine Entdeckung jedoch konnte sie sich nicht leisten.

Der weniger stark abgeschirmte Teil mit der Steinernen Halle war ihrem geistigen Auge gut zugänglich, doch die persönlichen Gemächer Voldemorts und der Saal, in dem er die Todesser empfing und von dem aus er seine Dunkle Revolution steuerte, waren von einem komplexen Sicherungswerk magisch versiegelt.

Nuriyya hatte also ihren Plan verwirklicht und den Verrätern eine Falle gestellt. Die Notwendigkeit war klar – um den Zauber Slytherins zu brechen, musste das Pergament in dem Feuer brennen, dass vom Erben Slytherins beherrscht wurde. Arkan betrachtet, entsprach es dann dem Feuer, über dem vor tausend Jahren in der Mühle, die im Zentrum der schädelförmigen Kanäle lag, der Kessel den Trank hatte kochen lassen, mit dem Sculptoris die Gargoyles in seine Knechtschaft und in ihre Körper gepresst hatte. Genau genommen endete die Knechtschaft bereits mit dem Verbrennen des Pergaments und damit, dass jede Art der Geschöpfe des Sees ein Stück Haut, Huf, Haar oder Blut in das Feuer warf. Natürlich waren manche von ihnen ausgestorben, aber die Gargoyles hatten von jedem Exemplar etwas aufgehoben und gut verborgen. Nur die Lebenden mussten aus freien Stücken ein Teil von sich geben, und deswegen durfte es keine Verräter geben, die sich im entscheidenden Moment verweigern konnten. Sie mussten aus dem Volk der Verräter jemanden finden, der den Verrat aufhob. Dafür musste man die Verräter jedoch kennen.

Selena blickte auf die schillernde Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit. Die beiden Gargoyle-Brüder lehnten am Fenster, Martialis zufrieden und satt, Lapidis mit den wachen Augen eines Asketen. Sie würden nicht mehr als nötig sprechen miteinander, die ungleichen Brüder, wie schon so viele Nächte zuvor. Selena kannte sie beide, und sie schätzte sowohl den kühnen, tapferen Martialis als auch den klugen, vorausschauenden Lapidis.

Remus Lupin lehnte an einer Säule und schlief tief und fest. Noch bestand keine Gefahr für ihn, aber schon morgen Nacht würde sie sehr wachsam sein müssen. Der einzige Schlüssel zum Versteck der Pergamentrolle war Slytherins Blut. Da Remus nichts davon in sich hatte, würde er das Pergament nicht finden können, selbst wenn es offen auf einem Tisch vor ihm läge. Sie wusste nicht, ob es auf Schloss Krolok verwahrt wurde, aber sie hielt es nicht für wahrscheinlich. Es war zu absehbar, dass jemand, der es suchte, es dort – inmitten von Voldemorts dunkelsten Dienern - vermuten würde.

Sie wusste, dass Medeora glaubte, dass es bei Baron von Krolok versteckt war, aber sie hatte eine Ahnung, dass ihre Freundin sich täuschte und dass auch Nuriyya davon ausging, dass es nicht bei den Vampiren aufbewahrt wurde.

Doch nach fast tausend Jahren Suche schied auch das Chateau-du-lac-des-larmes, Voldemorts Burg, aus. Wäre es dort irgendwo verborgen gewesen, die Bergelfen hätten es auf ihrer Suche für die Gargoyles gefunden.

Selena war sicher, dass das Versteck des Pergaments in enger Verbindung mit der Geschichte der Slytherin-Sippe lag, und dass es seit fast tausend Jahren an ein und demselben Ort ruhte. Ihre Vorgängerinnen, sie selbst und Medeora hatten schon endlose Nächte damit verbracht, über den Verbleib der Rolle nachzudenken, doch alle Ideen hatten sich als Irrwege entpuppt. Der Vertrag schien wie vom Erdboden weggehext und auch die Fürstin hatte die Suche über Jahrhunderte bereits aufgegeben gehabt, bis Riddles Wahnsinn und Gier nach unbegrenzter Macht sein Auffinden zur höchsten Priorität machte.

‚_Nuriyya'_ – Selena und die Gargoyle-Fürstin mochten einander nicht besonders. Selena nahm es der Kriegerin übel, dass sie Syreen derart ungeschützt hatte in ihr Unglück laufen lassen. Sie hatte auch Medeora so sehr beschäftigt gehalten, dass keine der Beiden erkannte, wie gebrochen ihre damalige Bewahrerin gewesen war.

Selena, eine Strategin und Taktikerin, hielt Nuriyya für unfähig. Zu einfach beeinflussbar und für Leidenschaften zu leicht entflammbar, um das Volk der Gargoyles in diesen schwierigen Zeiten zu führen. Lapidis entlastete seine Schwester, aber auch er war an ihre Befehle gebunden, und ihre Entscheidungen, die sie zumeist aus dem Bauch heraus traf, waren nicht immer richtig.

Severus zu retten war klug gewesen, und Selena war froh, dass die Fürstin zumindest das bewerkstelligt hatte, da sie nicht selbst hatte eingreifen können. Ihre Kräfte schwanden mit jedem Tag, den das Amulett zerstört war.

Wie die Dinge lagen, konnte sie beobachten, hüten, verbergen und heilen, aber sie hatte keine Angriffswaffen. Es lag nicht in der Natur des Amuletts, seine Trägerin mit etwas anderem als Verteidigungs- und Schutzzaubern auszustatten.

Und bedauerlicherweise war die schützende Macht des Amuletts auf die Zugehörigen der Bewahrerfamilie beschränkt. Severus, der Syreens Sohn war, Harriet, ihre eigene Tochter, ja selbst Lupin, der Fenris-Sohn, dessen Kind jetzt in ihrer Tochter heran wuchs: über sie alle konnte sie, wenn es Not tat, ihren Schutz ausdehnen. Den jungen Phönix jedoch vermochte sie ebenso wenig zu behüten wie den Leiter des Ordens oder den Animagus.

Selena hielt die alten Gargoyleprophezeihungen für zutreffend – es war der _Rabe_, der die Macht und Herrschaft des Dunklen brechen konnte. Aber sie glaubte auch, dass nur der _Phönix_ ihn würde vernichten können.

Sie seufzte und entnahm einem Schrank ein in ein Tuch eingeschlagenes, weiches Bündel. Es enthielt weiche graue Haare – Wolfshaare. Sie trug sie zu einem kleinen Steinbecken an der Wand des Raumes, in dem eine klare Flüssigkeit das gedämpfte Licht der Kerzen brach. Sie nahm das Bündel und drückte es unter die Oberfläche der kalten Lösung, bis es sich vollgesogen hatte und von selbst am Grund des Beckens blieb. Bis heute Abend würde sie das Wolfshaar in der magischen Flüssigkeit ziehen lassen. Dann würde sie weiter an ihrem Zauber weben.

**OOOoooOOO**

Severus und die beiden Frauen folgten den Gängen bis zu dem Gewölbe, in welchen sich das Amphitrium befand. Auf einen Wink Nuriyyas hatten sich die Fackeln an den Wänden entzündet, und so konnte auch der Zauberer sich orientieren. Obschon es nur ein paar Tage her war, dass man ihn halbtot diese Gänge entlang gezerrt hatte, schien es ihm doch, als sei mittlerweile eine Ewigkeit vergangen, so sehr hatten sich sein Leben und sein Weltbild verändert.

Sie erreichten das Amphitheater, an das Severus mehr als unangenehme Erinnerungen trug. Medeora hatte ihn für alle Fälle mit dem Tarnumhang ausgestattet.

„Dieser Bereich des Schlosses ist nicht sicher todesserfrei", sagte sie. „Sie kommen nur selten hier herunter, und wenn, dann ist es meistens der Botschafter Malfoy in offizieller Mission. Dennoch sollte er dich auf keinen Fall zufällig hier treffen", meinte sie zu ihm.

„Kennt der Dunkle Lord Eure Gewölbe hier unten?"

„Allerdings, das tut er", antwortete Nuriyya. „Man könnte durchaus sagen, dass er – von meiner Person einmal abgesehen – mit Loreley den regelmäßigsten Umgang pflegt."

Severus blickte sie erstaunt an. „Was tut er mit ihr?"

„Oh, keinerlei romantische Interaktionen, wenn es das ist, was dich beschäftigt. Aber er hat ein gewisses ästhetisches Empfinden und er schätzt ihren Gesang."

Severus nickte nachdenklich. ‚Keinerlei romantische Interaktion' – er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass der Dunkle Lord sich jemals einer der Frauen im Kreis der Todesser genähert oder sie anders als die Männer behandelt hätte. Dabei gab es unter seinen Anhängerinnen durchaus ausgesprochene Schönheiten.

Bellatrix Lestrange war eine auf ihre Art sehr attraktive Frau mit großer Ausstrahlung gewesen, bevor Askaban ihre finstere Schönheit zerstört hatte, und Narcissa war mit Sicherheit das hübscheste Mädchen des Jahrgangs gewesen, wenn man von einem klassischen Schönheitsideal ausging. Und es hatte mehr gegeben als diese zwei. Doch der dunkle Lord schien keinerlei Interesse an derlei Vergnügungen zu finden. Severus vermutete, dass seine Pläne zur Machtübernahme in der Zauberergesellschaft ihn vollständig erfüllten.

Der Gedanke, dass Lord Voldemort am Rand von Loreleys unterirdischem See saß und ihrem sanften Alt lauschte, irritierte ihn.  
Sie hatten die Felswand erreicht, die den Zugang zwischen Amphitrium und Felsengewölbe für Severus versperrt hatte, als er zum Ritual gekommen war. Als er das erste Mal hindurch gegangen war, hatte ihn das Plätschern des Wassers und das grüne Schimmern der Felsenhöhle geführt, doch durch die massive Wand war nun nichts zu hören.

Die Fürstin lehnte sich gegen den Felsen und schien für einen Augenblick mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Wieder war das Energienetz wahrnehmbar, dass sich zeigte, jedes Mal bevor ein Gargoyle zu Stein wurde oder aus dem Stein erwachte. Einen kurzen Moment später verschwand ihr Umriss aus der Wand und hinterließ eine Öffnung, die genau den Konturen ihrer hohen Gestalt entsprach.

Der Tränkemeister und die Elfe folgten ihr in das grüngolden schimmernde Licht der Fackeln und jetzt waren auch die Geräusche der Kaskaden und Wasserfälle deutlich zu vernehmen.

Sie traten in das Felsenseegewölbe. Severus hielt den Atem an. Dort lag Loreley am Rande des Wassers. Ihre goldschimmernde Flosse plätscherte träge im See, während sie in einem der ovalen Elbenbücher las, die er schon in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte.

Sie sah fast genauso aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte: Das blonde Haar flutete über ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern und verbarg auch ihre Brüste. Ihre Haut war beinahe so bleich wie die von Lupins Gefährtin, und ihre Augen leuchteten hellgrün auf, als sie der Besucher gewahr wurde.

„Guten Tag, Schwester. Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Nuriyya und ließ sich am Rand des Sees auf den Felsen nieder.

Loreley zuckte die Schultern und wies mit trauriger Geste auf das Buch. Es enthielt – wie Severus beim zweiten Hinsehen bemerkte – eine Art Notenschrift und Verse.

Inzwischen setzte sich auch Medeora ans Wasser und reichte Loreley ihre kleine braune Hand. Dann holte sie aus ihren Tüchern eine unscheinbare grüne Ranke hervor und setzte sie auf der Wasseroberfläche ab.

Sie ließ ein paar Lichter aus ihrer Handfläche auf das zarte Grün tropfen und die schmalen Blätter begannen zu wachsen, sie dehnten sich aus, verzweigten sich, schlängelten sich am Ufer entlang und auf die Mitte des Sees zu. Binnen Minuten war ein Teil der Lagune mit Pflanzen bedeckt. Schließlich reckte sich direkt vor Loreley eine dicke runde Knospe aus dem Wasser.

„Sie wird ihren Kelch öffnen, wenn du singst", sagte die Elfe lächelnd. Noch bevor die Nixe eine traurige Miene aufsetzen konnte, zeigte die Heilerin auf Severus.

„Wir haben jemand mitgebracht, der sich mit Luftmagie auskennt."

Loreley sah an Severus hoch, der erst jetzt näher an den See herangetreten war und den Tarnumhang abgenommen hatte. Als sie ihn erkannte, glitt ein Leuchten über ihr Gesicht und blieb in ihren Augen als sanftes Strahlen hängen.

Eine selten empfundene Wärme strömte durch seinen Körper und formte sich in seinem Bauch zu einem angenehm pulsierenden Kribbeln.

„Guten Morgen, Loreley", sagte er und er spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln von seinen Augen aus über sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete.

Sie ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand, aber anstatt ihn wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in den See hinein zu ziehen, ließ sie sich von ihm ein Stück heraus heben, bis sie neben ihm auf den glatten Felsen saß. Er umarmte sie vorsichtig und spürte, wie das kalte Seewasser durch seine Robe drang, nur um an seinem Körper feucht und warm zu werden.

Seltsamerweise empfand er diesmal kein alles überwältigendes Gefühl der Leidenschaft, keine brennende Begierde in ihrer Umarmung.  
Sie war vertraut und wunderschön, ihre grüngoldenen Augen strahlten ihn an, aber zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen waren seine Empfindungen nicht die eines Liebhabers, sondern gänzlich unbekannter Gestalt.

Sie lächelte und sah dann hilfesuchend zu Medeora und Nuriyya hinüber.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie dich nicht gleich wieder ins Wasser zerrt", grinste die Elfe. „Dann kannst du dich ja um den Stimmenzauber kümmern."

Severus war immer noch irritiert, aber Loreley nickte stumm und zustimmend.   
Er zog seinen Stab aus dem Ärmel und lächelte ihr zu, dann setzte er ihn direkt auf ihren weißen Hals und konzentrierte sich.

„_Vox sanata_", sagte er leise und deutlich, und sogleich spürte er, wie die Energie aus seinem Zauberstab in ihren Körper hinein floss.

Es geschah nicht stoßweise, sondern langsam und kontinuierlich, und er musste den Zauber lange halten, dessen arkane Wirbel einfach nicht zum Stillstand kommen wollten. Sie zog Unmengen von Energie aus ihm heraus, und er registrierte nach einer Weile, dass ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und unter der Robe am Körper entlang lief. Er hatte das Gefühl, gänzlich ausgesogen und entladen zu werden. Nach mehreren Nächten ohne Schlaf war seine Kraft ziemlich aufgebraucht, und die Nixe schien die Magie in Quanten zu absorbieren.  
Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ließ der Strom nach und als die letzten Wellen verebbten, nahm er den Stab von ihrer Kehle. Der Zauber war unvollständig, aber er fühlte sich völlig ausgepumpt.

Sein Arm sank matt herunter.

„Es ist nicht einfach ein Wesen, dass so viel Magie aufnehmen kann, aufzuladen", sagte Medeora. „Das war der längste Stimmenzauber, den ich je gesehen habe", setzte sie beeindruckt hinzu.

„Danke, Severus", sagte Loreley und umarmte den Zauberer, ihre Stimme jedoch klang so heiser, als hätte man ihre Stimmbänder mit Sandpapier geschmirgelt.

„Merlin, das klingt aber böse", stellte Nuriyya fest.

„Es wird besser werden", krächzte die Nixe hoffnungsvoll und sah den Zauberer an. „Zumindest kann ich sprechen, ohne die Zeichensprache zu benutzen."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Severus mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, „dem Mann hinter dem Stab fehlt es an Energie und wohl doch vor allem Schlaf."

Loreley und Medeora lachten. Doch es stimmte. Wann hatte er zuletzt geschlafen? Er erinnerte sich kaum, es schien Tage her zu sein.

„Du könntest hier bleiben und dich bei mir ausruhen", schlug Loreley vor und er musste im Stillen zugeben, dass die Idee, sich bei ihr „zu erholen" mehr als verlockend war.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Schwester", sagte die Fürstin entschieden und nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Wir können nicht riskieren, dass man Severus Snape hier findet, und auch die Anwesenheit eines Raben an deinem unterirdischen See würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Severus, es tut mir leid, aber du musst mit nach oben. Meine Gemächer sind besser gesichert als der See hier."

Der Slytherin musste ihre Miene und das Funkeln ihrer Augen nur sehen, um zu wissen, dass er auf die Frage, wie denn bei Tag ihre Gemächer gesichert waren, da doch sie und alle ihrer Art mit dem ersten Sonnenlicht versteinerten, besser verzichtete. Es war nicht klug, die Fürstin heute noch einmal zu provozieren. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Medeora, die ihm zunickte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Loreley und kehrten durch die Gänge in den Turm zurück.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ihr solltet beide ausruhen", sagte Nuriyya zu ihm und Medeora. Die kleine Heilerin nickte und gähnte herzhaft.

„Du schläfst ja sicher draußen, Severus. Dann gute Nacht und sanfte Träume im Wind", sagte sie, bevor sie in einem farbigen Wirbel verschwand und nur noch drei herbstbunte Blätter von ihrer Anwesenheit zeugten.

Severus setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett ans geöffnete Fenster und sah in die fahle Morgendämmerung hinaus. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und der Rabe würde zurückkehren, sein Vogelblick wach und aufmerksam, aber unfähig, die Farben der Sonne zu sehen.

Am Feuer vor dem Kamin lag Lupin auf einer Decke, die irgendwer mitgebracht haben musste. Er hatte sich wie ein Hund zusammen gerollt. Ein dunkler Schimmer lag über seinen Wangen, wo der Bart spross, als habe sich der Zauberer seit mindestens drei Tagen nicht mehr rasiert.

Severus strich nachdenklich über sein Kinn. Seit der Rabe kam und ging, war die Notwendigkeit eines Rasierzaubers entfallen. Da seine Haut jeden Abend neu gebildet wurde, wuchs sein Bart nicht mehr. Ein Vorteil, wenn man nicht gerade einen Haarschmuck wie Dschingis Khan im Gesicht anstrebte.

Nuriyya hatte sich gegen die Stelle im Gemäuer gelehnt, die ihre Konturen aufnahm wie ein Schloss einen Schlüssel. Ihr Blick glitt ohne wirklichen Fokus über den schlafenden Zauberer zum Kamin hin, um dann zu Severus hinüber zu wandern.

„Du hast Salazars und Sculptoris dunkle Augen", sagte sie auf einmal.

„Ich hielt es bisher für ein Snape-Erbe, ebenso wie die Nase", entgegnete er trocken.

„Die Snapes sind Slytherin-Elfen-Bastarde, wenn man ihre Linie zurück verfolgt", sagte sie lächelnd. „Was hältst du davon, Severus?"

„Es belastet mich nicht besonders. Es gibt sicher unedlere Abstammungen als die von Salazar Slytherin und Medeora. Wenigstens wird es meine Position als Hauslehrer zementieren, wenn ich jemals nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte, vorausgesetzt, ich verschweige den Elfenanteil."

Die Fürstin lachte. „Der würde Dir eine sichere Position in der Küche verschaffen."

„Medeora ist keine Hauselfe", entgegnete Severus indigniert. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann fragte er: „Da Medeora nicht hier ist – weißt auch du etwas über meine Mutter? Kanntest du sie?"

Nuriyya zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, ich kannte sie. Ich habe sie jedoch nur zweimal getroffen. Es ist Medeoras Aufgabe gewesen, sich um die Bewahrerinnen zu kümmern. Deine Mutter war eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit feinen Gesichtszügen, wie alle Bewahrerinnen seit Sandrine."

„Ich weiß, wie sie aussah", unterbrach er sie. „Aber wo kam sie her? Wer waren ihre Eltern? Mir sagte sie immer, sie seien Muggel gewesen."

„Das ist richtig. Ihre Mutter Seraphine – deine Großmutter - starb sehr jung bei Syreens Geburt. Sie war selbst nie Bewahrerin gewesen, da sie lange bevor sie das Amulett hätte bekommen sollen, bereits tot war. Die damalige Bewahrerin - Deine Urgroßmutter – gab das Amulett direkt an ihre Enkelin, deine Mutter, weiter. Über deinen Großvater wissen wir leider nichts. Die junge Seraphine, deine Großmutter, hat das Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen.

Syreen selbst war also keine Hexe im klassischen Sinne. Die Kraft der Bewahrerin ist eher kosmisch gespeist." Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf Nuriyyas Stirn.

„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Deine Mutter war ausgesprochen schwierig und stur. Selbst Medeora kam kaum an sie heran. Und sie erwählte sich einen mehr als unpassenden Gatten. Diese Mesaillance führte in ihrer Konsequenz zu einer schweren Beschädigung des Amuletts. Ich war furchtbar zornig, aber ich konnte den Schaden nicht mehr heilen. Dann machte Medeora den Vorschlag, sie mit Deinem Vater Serapis zusammen zu bringen, nachdem ihr erster Mann jung gestorben war. Sie hatte kein Kind von ihm bekommen und wir brauchten eine Erbin. Sie willigte ein. Es war eine arrangierte Beziehung und sie brachte Beiden kein Glück. Serapis verließ deine Mutter noch vor deiner Geburt."

„Er ist verschollen", sagte Severus. „Auch über ihn konnte ich kaum etwas in Erfahrung bringen, ich stieß in der Familie auf eine Mauer des Schweigens."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", entgegnete Nuriyya. „Die Snapes haben über die Jahrhunderte eine sehr reinblütige Attitüde entwickelt. Immerhin stammten sie von einem genialen und berühmten Alchemisten ab, dessen Abstammung sich leider im Dunkel der Geschichte vor etwa tausend Jahren verliert..."

Sie grinste. Severus war klar, dass sie Medeoras und Salazars illegitimen Sohn Solanum Dulcamarus Snape meinte. Er war der Begründer der mittelalterlichen Alchemie gewesen. Die Zaubertränke waren Severus sozusagen in die Wiege gelegt worden.

Die Fürstin seufzte. „Das willst du jetzt sicher nicht hören, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass die Snapes nichts wussten. Ich aber weiß es."

Severus sah sie fragend an.

Nuriyya seufzte. „Medeora glaubt, dass du es besser nicht erfährst, aber ich denke, wir schulden dir die Wahrheit, und du wirst einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und wirst dich nicht zu irgendwelchen unüberlegten Aktionen hinreißen lassen.

Dein Vater starb hier im Schloss. Riddle lebte zu dieser Zeit bereits hier und hatte damals schon mit seinen Modifikationen und schwarzer Magie begonnen, und er brauchte einen Tränkebrauer. Dein Vater war jung, aber sehr gut.

Doch Tom war niemals zufrieden, er war sehr ungeduldig, damals. Eines Nachts hörten wir eine gewaltige Explosion aus dem Labor, dass du ja kennst."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Ja, es gab eine Tränkeküche hier im Schloss. Sie enthielt alles, was der Dunkle Lord für notwendig hielt und Severus hatte hier schon machen Trank aus den Arsenalen der Dunklen Künste gebraut, schließlich konnte er das nur zu einem gewissen Grad in Hogwarts tun. Aber er mochte den sterilen, kalten Raum nicht und war stets froh gewesen, wenn er ihm wieder entfliehen konnte. Und nun erfuhr er, dass sein eigener Vater bereits dort gearbeitet hatte.

„Was war das für eine Explosion?" zwang er sich zu fragen.

„Ein Kessel war explodiert. Als ich hinzu kam lag dein Vater mit gebrochenem Schädel am Boden. Die Wucht hatte ihn gegen die Steinwand geschleudert und ihm die Hände abgerissen. Aber er lebte noch. Ich wollte ihn aufheben und zu Meister Nepomuk bringen, von dem ich wusste, dass er in der Bibliothek unten arbeitete. Doch dann kam eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel: Tom. Er befahl mir, da zu bleiben." Sie seufzte und mied den Blick des Rabenwandlers. „Du weißt, dass ich an seinen Befehl gebunden bin.  
Dann sagte Tom, dass er dem Trank heimlich flüssiges Magnesian zugefügt habe, damit er bei Erreichen einer bestimmten Temperatur explodierte. Dein Vater hatte Tom beim Abendessen in Gesellschaft anderer Todesser wohl gesagt, dass seine Wünsche mehr Zeit erforderten. Das hatte ihn verärgert und war für ihn Grund genug, ein grausames Exempel zu statuieren. Er lachte die ganze Zeit, während dein Vater in meinem Arm verblutete."

Sie schwiegen. Während es draußen immer heller wurde, hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach.

So also war sein Vater gestorben. Auf dem staubigen Steinboden des düsteren kalten Tränkekellers hier in Voldemorts Burg. Und die ganze Zeit, während Severus ihm gedient hatte, hatte der Dunkle Lord gewusst, was er seinem Vater angetan hatte.

Severus ballte die Fäuste. Doch die Fürstin hatte Recht. Er würde keine unüberlegten Schritte unternehmen, er war kein hitzköpfiger Idiot wie Black oder Potter. Kalt und geschmeidig floss die Wut durch seine Adern. Wenn er eine Chance bekam, würde er Rache nehmen. Und er würde _alles_ daran setzen, diese Chance zu erhalten.

Aber noch etwas Anderes beschäftigte ihn. Seine Mutter war eine Bewahrerin gewesen. Und sie hatte eine Nachfolgerin. Doch eine Bewahrerin gab ihre Aufgabe immer an ihre Tochter weiter. Wenn aber Selena ihre Nachfolgerin war, dann muss sie doch ...? Er brachte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende.

Er sah zu Nuriyya hinüber, auf deren Körper schon das Netz aus Energie sanft zu pulsieren begann. Sie würde bald versteinern.

„Sagt mir, Fürstin, ist Selena meine Schwester?"

„Nein." Die Gargoylefürstin schüttelte den Kopf. „Syreen hatte keine Tochter, Severus. Zum ersten Mal seit fast tausend Jahren hatte die Bewahrerin keine Erbin."

„Und Selena?"

„Selena James war ihre Nichte."

‚James' – der Name rührte an etwas in ihm. Hatten nicht Medeora und Lupins Bruder Angelus diesen Namen erwähnt? Und dann war er mit Medeora nach Nordengland appariert, um Lupin zu suchen und – Merlin! Jetzt erinnerte er sich. Das Praxisschild. Der Name: Dr. Harriet James. Und die erste Frage der Mondfrau: „Schickt Euch meine Mutter?"

Selena James war die Mutter von Harriet James. Und wenn seine Mutter Syreen Selenas Tante gewesen war, dann war die Bewahrerin seine Cousine. Was ihn zu etwas wie einem Onkel von Harriet machte und zu Lupins... was auch immer, es war bestenfalls angeheiratet.

Er blickte zu Lupins zusammengerollter Gestalt hinüber. Nein, der Werwolf trug keinen Ring. Das musste allerdings nichts heißen. Die bleiche Harriet erwartete ein Kind von ihm, und dieses würde auch mit ihm, Severus, entfernt verwandt sein. Der Gedanke war irgendwie tröstlich.

Tröstlich wie eine Kerze in einem dunklen Raum, dessen Dunkelheit flüssig und kalt war wie seine Sehnsucht nach Rache. In diesem Moment berührte ihn der erste Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne, und Feuer und Schmerz schluckten die kalte Dunkelheit und lösten sie auf.

* * *

**TBC**


	37. Tee und Luftmagie

_Hallo, Ihr lieben Raben-Leser, endlich geht es weiter hier mit Severus und medeora, und ich bin sehr gespannt, wie Euch das neue Kapitel gefallen wird. Ich hoffe, es wird Euch gut unterhalten und auch die Gefühle kommen nicht zu kurz._

_Ich bedanke mich sehr herzlich für die Reviews zum vorangegangenen Kapitel, auch wenn ich es nicht geschafft habe, alle zu beantworten._

_Ich bemühe mich um Besserung._

_Vielen Dank an meine bezaubernde Beta-Leserin Chromoxid._

**Soundtrack**: Air Supply: Making Love (Out of Nothing at All)

**oooOOOooo**

_Und jetzt, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen und eintauchen in:_

**Das Prinzip Snape'scher Eleganz oder: Tee und Luftmagie**

Der Rabe flog direkt zu den alten Eichen, die den Wald in Richtung von Voldemorts Burg begrenzten und setzte sich hoch auf einen Ast in der Nähe des Stammes. Sein Hals versank förmlich zwischen den hochgezogenen Flügeln und in dem aufgeplusterten Gefieder. Er war müde und erschlagen von den vielen Eindrücken der vergangenen Nacht.

Dennoch fanden Severus' Gedanken keine Ruhe.

Warum hatte Medeora nicht früher mit ihm über seinen Vater gesprochen? Vermutlich hatte sie ihn vor unüberlegten Schritten schützen wollen, aber war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er das Recht hatte, zu erfahren, wie seine Eltern gestorben waren? Wer seine Eltern gewesen waren? Warum nur hatten all die, die in den vergangenen Jahren etwas über dies Dinge gewusst hatten, nicht mit ihm gesprochen, ihn nicht aufgesucht und aufgeklärt?

Mit diesem Wissen wäre er vermutlich niemals ein Todesser geworden. Sein Leben hätte so anders verlaufen können. Er hätte vielleicht ein Mädchen finden können, eine Familie gründen….

Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so hatte er gewusst, dass es falsch war, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Er hatte der Versuchung, Macht und verbotene Kenntnisse zu erlangen nicht widerstehen können. Es war allein seine Verantwortlichkeit gewesen, den dunklen Weg zu gehen.

Er dachte an den einen Tag, damals, bei Borgain im Kellerlabor, als die Bewahrerin aufgetaucht war und ihn zur Umkehr hatte bewegen wollen. Hätte er ihr geglaubt, wenn sie ihm damals erzählt hätte, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Vater umgebracht hatte? Vermutlich nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie es ihm ja sagen wollen.

Ein Gedanke formte sich in seinem Kopf. Die Bewahrerin – er wollte sie aufsuchen. Er könnte tagsüber mit Lupin und den Schattenwölfen fliegen, aber nachts durften die Wölfe ihn nicht sehen, und als Mensch war er frei zu apparieren. Selena war seine einzige noch lebende engere Verwandte, und er musste versuchen, mehr über seine Wurzeln heraus zu finden.

Würde Medeora ihm zeigen, wie er Selena finden konnte? Er schüttelte sein Gefieder. Sicher würde ihm die Elfe diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen können, er konnte jetzt schon den verständigen Blick ihrer großen grauen Augen und das resignierende Spiel ihrer Fellohren sehen. Mit diesen Gedanken trieb er hinüber in die warme Erholung des Schlafes.

Er erwachte, weil jemand oder etwas ihn anstupste. Es war eine Eule, oder eher ein Uhu, oder…bei genauerem Hinsehen war der Vogel nicht wirklich zuzuordnen. Er hatte lange fledermausartige, pelzige Ohren, große graue Augen über einem gebogenen, sehr breiten Schnabel und – Fell. Außerdem hatte das Tier einen langen braunen, in einer grünen Quaste endenden Schwanz.

„Medeora?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Gefalle ich dir?", fragte sie mit nur mäßig veränderter Stimme zurück. „Das ist meine Tarnkleidung für mein Wolfsprojekt."

„Kannst Du so fliegen?", Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Sie flatterte auf und drehte eine Runde um den Baum. Ihr Flug hatte viel von einer Ente und wenig von der Eleganz einer Eule, aber sie konnte es.

„Ohne den Schwanz wäre es besser", sagte er und unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen. „Wie kommt es, dass Du Dich in eine perfekte Menschenfrau, aber nicht ordentlich in eine Eule verwandeln kannst?"

„Ich hab' die Menschin besser geübt. Es ist Übungssache, und Eule habe ich lange nicht gebraucht."

„Kannst Du einen anderen Vogel besser?"

„Ja, aber der kommt leider nicht in Frage. Oder meinst du nicht, ein Pinguin würde in Britanniens Wäldern außerordentlich auffallen?"

„Ein - Pinguin?" Ihm blieb beinahe die Luft weg. „Warum um Merlins Willen hast du denn geübt, dich in einen…" er hielt inne und wischte mit dem Flügel über den Schnabel. „Nein, lass, ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Im nächsten Moment erstarrte er. Warum konnten sie sich überhaupt unterhalten?

„Medeora, warum spreche ich?"

„Weil du mein intelligenzbefähigter Nachfahre bist?", schlug sie vor. Dann kicherte sie. „Nein, es liegt daran, dass wir beide in Tierform sind. Aber jetzt sollten wir zum Turm zurückkehren, die Anderen werden auch dort sein und die Sonne geht bald unter."

Sie nickte ihm zu und segelte nach zwei Flügelschlägen direkt und ohne Umschweife auf das Turmfenster zu. Severus steckte seine Flügel, stieß ein heiseres Krächzen aus und folgte ihr.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Raum war noch genauso, wie Severus ihn am Morgen verlassen hatte. Nuriyya stand im Fels gefangen, ihr Gesicht wirkte ruhig und wie modelliert. Lupin lag vor dem fast erkalteten Kamin, immer noch zusammen gerollt wie ein Hund.

‚Der Mann braucht kein Bett, sondern ein Körbchen', durchfuhr es Severus. Medeora war von einer Sekunde zur nächsten wieder ihr elfisches Selbst und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Nase.

„Schnäbel sind unheimlich schwierig", sagte sie erklärend.

„Ich finde Vogel überhaupt schwierig", wollte Severus antworten, aber tatsächlich entfuhr ihm nur ein Krächzen.

Warum machte es nur so einen Unterschied, ob sie in Tierform war oder nicht? Und hatte sie keine anderen Schmerzen als nur in der Nase, fragte er sich.

Die kleine Heilerin ging zum Kamin und schürte die Flammen wieder an. Aus ihrem Gewand zog sie einen kleinen Kessel aus Kupfer, der an eisernen Ketten hing. Sie befestigte ihn über dem Feuer.

Obwohl sie leise war, wurde Lupin doch durch ihr Gewusel geweckt. Er gähnte herzhaft, sah sich dann zuerst irritiert, dann mit resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck um und richtete sich auf.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Lupin", begrüßte Medeora den Werwolf.

„Hatte schon bessere", knurrte er, nur um sich dann offenbar seiner Kinderstube zu entsinnen und der kleinen Elfe doch noch einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

„Sie werden sich gleich sehr viel besser fühlen, wenn ich ihre Magieblockierungen gelöst habe", sagte sie fröhlich. „Leider ist der Prozess schmerzhaft und der Trank, den es zur Unterstützung braucht, nicht eben wohlschmeckend."

„Hört sich nach einem durchschnittlichen Vollmond mit Wolfsbann an.", entgegnete Lupin schulterzuckend.

Medeora holte allerlei Wurzeln, Blätter und undefinierbare Pülverchen aus den Falten ihrer bunten Tücher hervor und reihte sie vor dem Feuer auf. Severus fragte sich, wie sie es schaffte, die Kleider bei ihrer „Verwandlung" mitzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich funktionierte es so ähnlich wie bei Animagi, überlegte er.

„Muss alles gleichzeitig in den Kessel?", fragte Lupin. Severus hielt sich den Flügel vors Gesicht. Was für eine dilettantische Frage, es gab nicht einen einzigen Trank, bei dem man alles wie bei einem Eintopf gleichzeitig hinein schmiss. Das wusste doch jeder Erstklässler. Und außerdem tat man das nicht einmal bei Eintopf.

„Selbstverständlich nicht", beantwortete Medeora Remus' Frage stirnrunzelnd. „Es gibt keinen einzigen Heiltrank, bei dem man alles wie bei einem Eintopf gleichzeitig hinein wirft. Das macht man noch nicht mal bei Eintopf, da kommen auch Kartoffeln und Zwiebeln zuerst."

Severus krächzte zustimmend.

Lupin drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Spar' dir den Kommentar, Galgenvogel", sagte er sauer.

„Der Kessel hier ist erst mal für Tee", sagte Medeora und produzierte zwei Becher aus ihren Taschen hervor, in die sie ein paar Blüten warf. Sie goss mit heißem Wasser auf und ein intensiver Duft nach Lindenblüten durchzog fast augenblicklich den Raum.

Lupin hielt sich die Nase zu.

„Ich bin nicht erkältet", sagte er.

„Nein, aber Sie müssen schwitzen, dann lösen sich die Blockaden besser."

„Oh wunderbar", sagte er sarkastisch. „Severus, dir ist klar, dass du dafür bezahlen wirst, irgendwann?"

„Oh, er wird es gleich tun", zwitscherte Medeora fröhlich, „die zweite Portion Tee ist nicht für mich. Er kann ebenso wie Sie ein Aufladen seiner Magie gebrauchen. Und jetzt trinken Sie schon mal." Sie reichte Lupin den Becher mit dem profanen Lindenblütentee. Er drehte sich um und prostete Severus zu, ein triumphierendes Grinsen im schmalen Gesicht.

Niemals würde er einträchtig mit Lupin schweißtreibenden Tee trinken, schwor Severus, da konnten sie ja gleich gemeinsam in die Sauna gehen, so weit kam es noch. Während er sich noch vor Unwillen schüttelte, versank die Sonne hinter dem Horizont, und für die nächste Minute oder auch länger war er völlig mit anderen Dingen als Lindenblütentee und Aufgüssen beschäftigt.

**oooOOOooo**

„Habt ihr eine Idee, was mit ihm los sein könnte?", hörte er Lupins Stimme direkt neben sich, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„Severus, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Medeora und als er sie ansah, war ihr die Besorgnis deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er sah sich um. Nuriyya kniete neben ihm, sie trug nur eine helle Robe ohne jede Verzierung und strich ihm mit ihren kühlen Fingern eine dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, und stellte dabei fest, dass wirklich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper brannte. Irgendjemand hatte eine Decke über ihn gebreitet, sein Zauberstab lag neben ihm.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er irritiert.

„Du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Severus", sagte Lupin und auch er wirkte angespannt. „Du bist nach Deiner Verwandlung einfach umgefallen und nicht mehr zu Dir gekommen."

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Severus.

„Die Sonne ist vor mehr als einer Stunde untergegangen" entgegnete Nuriyya, während sie ihm auf die Füße half. Dann drehten sie und Medeora sich diskret weg, und Lupin reichte ihm seine Kleidung.

„In diesem Zustand darfst du nicht riskieren, dich in feindlichem Terrain zu verwandeln", sagte Lupin. „Medeora und ich werden allein mit den Wölfen gehen."

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." Er legte die Falten seines Umhangs zurecht. „Ich begleite Euch, zumindest tagsüber."

Keine drei Sekunden später fand er sich hart an eine Säule gepresst, Lupin hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und das Gesicht des Werwolfs war direkt vor seinem eigenen. Er war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als Severus, und dieser war von der Kraft des Werwolfs überrascht, noch mehr allerdings von dem Ton, den der sonst so höfliche Gryffindor nun anschlug.

„Wenn Du glaubst, Snape, dass ich meinen Arsch riskiere, damit Du alles ruinierst, wenn du unerwartet ohnmächtig vom Baum fällst, dann hast du dich geschnitten.", knurrte Lupin.

Nuriyya packte Remus am Arm und zog ihn von Severus weg. Er kostete sie nicht den Hauch einer Anstrengung, den Werwolf zu bändigen.

„Ich denke, er hat's verstanden, Mr. Lupin. Wenn Sie ihn erwürgen, ist keinem von uns gedient." Sie wandte sich an die Heilerin:

„Medeora, ich vertröste die Nebelwölfe um eine Nacht. Heute wird keiner von uns aufbrechen. Wir müssen zuerst herausfinden, was mit Severus los ist. - Mr. Lupin, verdammt!" fauchte sie, als er bereits wieder zu Severus hinstrebte, und sie riss ihn grob in ihre Richtung.

„Was bei der dreigesichtigen Mutter hast Du ihm in den Tee getan, Medeora?"

Severus sah zu Lupin hinüber. Er sträubte sich tatsächlich gegen den Griff der Fürstin und funkelte sie mit leicht gelblich glühenden Augen an.

„Oh!", entfuhr es Severus, „das waren keine Lindenblüten. Das waren Mondviolen! Geruch wie Lindenblüten, aber sie besitzen die Kraft, die wahre Natur der Dinge hervorzuheben. Die Deine ist offenbar gewalttätig, Lupin" fügte er dem anderen Zauberer zugewandt hinzu

Dieser machte wiederum Anstalten, sich von der Fürstin loszureißen. Entnervt zerrte Nuriyya den widerstrebenden Lupin hinter sich her.

Im Vorbeigehen konnte Severus das Wort „Kindermädchen" auffangen und er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Allerdings nur, bis Medeora mit dem vermeintlichen „Lindenblütentee" im Becher zu ihm kam.

„_Lunaria annua_, Mondviole oder auch Silberpfennig", sagte er naserümpfend, „muss ich das wirklich trinken?"

„Vertrau' mir", sagte seine Ahnin lächelnd, „es wird dich nicht zu einem aggressiven Wolf machen, den hast du nicht in dir."

„Lupin ist eigentlich ein sehr sanfter, höflicher Mann", sagte Severus achselzuckend. „Aber wenn man „Mond" in ihn hinein schüttet, kommt „Werwolf" heraus, das hättest du doch wissen müssen."

„Es war beabsichtigt", antwortete sie leichthin, „schließlich war es Wolfsbann, der ihn so blockiert hat, also brauche ich „Mond", wie du es so treffend formulierst, um die Blockade zu lösen. Solange Nuriyya ihn in der Mangel hat, wird er schon nichts anstellen. Wir lassen ihn eine Runde mit Marti in den Ring steigen, danach dürfte er wieder zahm sein. Und jetzt trink deinen Tee, Junge, bevor er kalt wird."

Severus setzte den Becher an. Nach dem ersten Schluck sah er sie an. „Das ist Lindenblütentee".

Sie lächelte schelmisch. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass der Tee keinen Wolf aus dir machen wird. Ich dachte nur, es wäre Eurer Freundschaft dienlich, wenn du etwas Solidarität beweisen würdest."

Severus schnaubte. „Du bist wirklich eine durchtriebene …" Ihm fehlten die Worte. „Einmischerin", vollendete er schließlich den Satz.

Medeora grinste bis über bei Ohren, als ob er ihr gerade ein unschlagbares Kompliment gemacht hätte. „Danke, mein Junge. Komm, lass uns eine Portion Nussspeise und Brennesselsalat essen gehen, mein Vater ist sicher unten in der Bibliothek. Er soll sich mal etwas zu deiner Ohnmacht überlegen, ich habe keine Idee, von wirklich profanen einmal abgesehen, welche Ursache sie haben könnte."

**oooOOOooo**

Meister Nepomuk fuhr mit seinen kurzen, grünbraunen Fingern über Severus Stirn. Sie saßen an dem unterirdischen Teich in der Bibliothek, in dem die Lianenregale wurzelten. Loreley leistete ihnen Gesellschaft. Severus war mehr als erfreut und erstaunt gewesen, die Nixe dort anzutreffen.

Er erfuhr von ihr, dass sie sich in jedem Gewässer im Umfeld der Burg aufhalten konnte.

„Nun, Vater, was fehlt ihm?" fragte Medeora.

Nepomuk kratzte sich am Kinn und sagte dann: „Es ist wirklich profan. Sie haben zu viel magische Energie in zu kurzer Zeit verbraucht, Severus Snape. Ich befürchte, dass du noch eine Weile mit deiner Reibeisenstimme zu Recht kommen müssen wirst, meine liebe Lore" sagte er zu der Nixe gewandt.

„Was", fragte Medeora, „das war's? Der Stimmzauber?"

Nepomuk nickte. „Manchmal sind es einfache, kleine Dinge, die komplizierte Probleme verursachen. In Ihrem Fall, Severus Snape, wird ein schlichter Stärkungstrank ausreichen, um Ihre Schwäche zu beheben. Sobald Ihre Magie sich regeneriert hat, wird auch die magieabhängige Verwandlung wieder ungestört ablaufen."

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Tochter zu und gab ihr einen mit einem violetten Pulver gefüllten, ausgehöhlten Kristall. „Das ist für den Werwolf. Gib' es ihm, sobald er wieder bei Sinnen ist."

Die Elfe nickte. „Severus, wenn er das Pulver genommen hat und die Krämpfe abgeebbt sind, testen wir seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Es wäre möglich, dass er zum Zaubern einen Auslöser braucht, zum Beispiel wenn er sich verteidigen muss." Sie sah den Slytherin auffordernd an.

„Oh nein, Medeora", entgegnete Severus, als ihm klar wurde, was sie im Kopf hatte. „Ich werde ihn nicht angreifen."

„Vielleicht könntet Ihr Euch duellieren? Das ist ein fairer Kampf", schlug Loreley vor.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Er hat nicht einmal im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte eine Chance gegen mich".

„Hm", hörte er Meister Nepomuk sich räuspern, „ich hätte da eine Idee….

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Stunden später, Severus und Medeora waren mit Klumpen warmer, süßer Nussspeise im Bauch in Nuriyyas Gemächer zurück gekehrt, flog plötzlich die schwere Eichenholztür auf und Martialis kam mit einem völlig desolaten Remus Lupin herein.

„Merlin, Remus!", rief Severus angesichts der diversen blauen Flecken und blutigen Schnitte aus, die Lupin als Kampfesspuren im Gesicht trug. Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick auf Martialis, und er hatte Mühe, einen Ausruf des Erstaunens zu unterdrücken. Der Gargoyle sah mindestens so mitgenommen aus wie der Werwolf, er hatte ein phänomenales Veilchen am linken Auge, seine Hände waren voller Brand- und Bisswunden und sein Schwanz schien an einem seiner Beine festgewachsen zu sein, und außerdem stocksteif.

Medeora betrachtete die beiden, die sich gegeneinander abstützten und trotz ihrer Blessuren sehr zufrieden wirkten.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie ihre Zauberkräfte bereits zurück, Mr. Lupin", sagte sie freundlich.

„Bedauerlicherweise hat er das erst gemerkt, als er mir bereits den halben Arm zerfleischt hatte", knurrte Martialis.

„Das war Dein Glück", konterte Lupin, „wenn ich es sofort gewusst hätte, würdest du jetzt nicht mehr aufrecht stehen."

„Was hast du mit seinem Schwanz…Schweif…ich meine, wie hast du ihm den ans Bein gehext?", fragte Severus, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein gewisses Amüsement in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„_Petrificus_ mit _Conjugatus_" sagte Lupin achselzuckend, „leider beide unvollständig, dann hatte er mich."

„Ein wirklich guter, ehrenvoller Kampf", sagte der Gargoyle, verneigte sich vor dem Zauberer und reichte ihm seine Klaue.

„Pack schlägt sich, Pack verträgt sich", kommentierte Medeora kühl, dann wandte sie sich zu Remus: „Das bezieht sich selbstverständlich nur auf diesen Kindskopf hier", sagte sie und deutete auf Martialis.

„Oh, vielen Dank für die Blumen, werte Heilerin", spottete der Gargoyle.

„Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich deine Brandwunden flicke", antwortete sie, lächelte aber dabei. „Zeig' mal her".

„Was war das, ein _Combustio_?", fragte Severus interessiert.

„Und was für einer", entgegnete der Gargoyle. „Remus hat einen Flammenwerfer aus seinem Zauberstab gemacht, das war, als würde man gegen einen Feuervogel kämpfen."

„Ich hole Brandsalbe", sagte die Elfe, „vertragt Euch, bis ich wieder hier bin." Mit einem Wirbel war sie verschwunden.

Als sie einige Minuten später, bewaffnet mit Tiegeln und Mörsern wieder auftauchte, waren die drei Männer in eine intensive Diskussion über Kampftechniken vertieft. Sie verarztete zuerst Martialis, dessen Wunden sich unter der Salbe in Windeseile schlossen, dann Lupin und hieß ihn dann das violette Pulver aus dem Kristall in Wasser verdünnt schlucken.

„Wie schmeckt es?", fragte der Tränkemeister den Werwolf.

„Besser als dein Wolfsbann", entgegnete Remus, „die Komponente ‚nasser Hund' ist durch Vanille ersetzt und der Anteil ‚Katzenklo' durch …hm, ist das Jasmin?" Er verzog die Nase.

Severus wedelte vorsichtig etwas von dem Geruch unter sein prominentes Riechorgan. „Das ist Ylang-Ylang. Jasmin... ehrlich, und du willst eine Hundenase haben?"

„Es ist eine Wolfsnase", korrigierte ihn Lupin, „Und Blütendüfte gehören nicht in das Spektrum der Kategorien, in denen Caniden denken."

„Du hast die Frage aufgeworfen", konterte Severus, „ich war nur behilflich."

„Vielleicht bist du jetzt gleich mir mal behilflich, Severus?", wandte Medeora ein und trat mit einem Gefäß auf Remus zu. „Austrinken, bitte. Mr. Lupin."

Remus roch an dem Kupferbecher, und trank den Inhalt dann mit schnellen Schlucken. „Schokolade", sagte er genüsslich, und dann erstarrte er und der Becher fiel ihm aus der Hand.

„Severus, wie besprochen, der Bindezauber, jetzt!" kommandierte die kleine Elfe.

„_Immobilus_!", rief der Slytherin, der plötzlich seinen Stab in der ausgestreckten Hand hielt.

Remus sah ihn erstaunt an, und dann quollen seine Augen plötzlich über vor Schmerz. Krämpfe rasten durch seinen Körper, und wäre er nicht durch den Bindezauber unbeweglich an Ort und Stelle gewesen, er hätte sich vermutlich fürchterlich verletzt.

„Hey, was soll das?", rief Martialis und sprang auf die Füße.

„Lass gut sein, Marti, es ist Teil der Heilung", sagte Medeora. „Ich habe Mr. Lupin schon heute Morgen davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein würde. Aber es hält die Energiebahnen frei und stärkt seine Magie."

„Merlin", rief Severus aus, und auch Medeora und Martialis sahen nun, worauf sich sein Erstaunen bezog. Remus Lupin bekämpfte offensichtlich den _Immobilus_, denn seine Beine begannen zu zucken und er ruderte mit den Armen. Die Schmerzen mussten unerträglich sein.

„Remus, versuch dich zu entspannen", rief Severus, „wenn du den Fluch brichst, wirst du dir sämtliche Knochen brechen."

Aber Remus konnte oder wollte nicht auf ihn hören.

„Wie lange noch?", fragte der Slytherin die Heilerin gehetzt.

„Eine Weile", sagte Medeora schulterzuckend, und zog aber doch eilends eine kleine Phiole mit einem rauchig grauen Zaubertrank aus ihren Tüchern.

Zu dritt versuchten sie, Lupin das Schmerzmittel einzuflößen, doch seine Zähne waren zu fest aufeinander gepresst.

„Stinkender Schlammtroll, so was habe ich ja noch nie erlebt", fluchte die kleine Elfe. „Mach dem Elend ein Ende, Severus."

Der Tränkemeister zog abermals seinen Stab und rief laut: „_Stupor_!"

Ein roter Blitz zuckte aus seinem Stab empor, hüllte Lupins Gestalt ein und ließ ihn schließlich erschlaffen. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

„_Relaxio_?", fragte er Medeora.

„Nein, lieber nicht zu viel durcheinander, er wird ohnehin höllische Muskelschmerzen haben, da braucht er nicht auch noch einen infernalischen Kater."

Martialis trug die reglose Gestalt Lupins zu den Decken am Kamin.

„Das wird er nicht toll finden, im Nachhinein", sagte er.

„Eure Medikationen sind nie toll", sagte Severus. „Gargoylemagie und Elfenheilkunst sind mit erheblichen Schmerzen verbunden, hat Euch das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

Die Elfe verzog das Gesicht. „Sei froh, dass wir diese Kräfte haben. Sieh', Martialis' Arm ist schon geheilt."

Tatsächlich waren die Brandwunden des Kriegers kaum mehr erkennbar.

„Warum musste er dieses Zeug noch nehmen, seine Kräfte waren doch bereits reaktiviert", fragte er.

„Das ist richtig, aber ich musste seinen Zustand stabilisieren. Wenn er aufwacht, wird er wieder im Vollbesitz seiner magischen Kräfte sein."

„Und vermutlich denkbar schlechter Laune", fügte Martialis hinzu, „und außerdem völlig kaputt – bei den Krämpfen."

„Nichts, was Lupin nicht jeden Monat ohnehin einmal hätte", sagte Severus trocken. „Außerdem wird er vermutlich hungrig sein."

„Ich besorge Fleisch", erbot sich Martialis.

„Nein!", erwiderten Severus und Medeora unisono.

„Sei versichert", sprach die Elfe alleine weiter, „dass Deine Art der Nahrungsbeschaffung und vor allem die Art der Nahrung dazu geeignet sein wird, ihn aufs Krankenlager zurück zu werfen"

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen", schränkte Severus ein, „aber er wird sicher Eure Diät nicht teilen wollen."

Martialis grinste und zeigte die langen Fangzähne. „Ich dachte auch eher daran, Fleisch aus Voldemorts Küche zu besorgen."

„Bloß nicht", sagte Nuriyya, die eben zur Tür herein kam, „damit machen wir ihn nur misstrauisch."

„Er weiß ohnehin, dass wir den Werwolf in unseren Reihen haben, es schadet nichts, das Gerücht noch durch einen solchen Diebstahl zu untermauern", widersprach Martialis.

Nuriyya sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann sagte sie: „Du hast Recht, Bruder. Also gut, soll ich es delegieren oder…also schön, du willst es selber machen, dann aber gleich. Lupin wird nicht mehr lange schlafen, und er wird hungrig sein, wenn er aufwacht."

Martialis erhob sich, deutete der Fürstin gegenüber eine Verbeugung an und verließ den Raum.

Medeora wandte sich wieder Tiegeln und Mörsern zu, und begann, Lupins Wunden mit grünlicher Paste einzustreichen.

Severus trank die rosafarbene Lösung, die Medeora ihm danach reichte – es war dieselbe, die sie zuvor Lupin verabreicht hatte, und er wartete angespannt auf eine Wirkung. Er verspürte jedoch keinerlei Krämpfe oder Schmerzen, sondern lediglich ein feines Kribbeln in den Fingern und Zehen sowie eine allgemeine Entspannung.

„Ohne den zweiten Trank, den sie deinem Freund gegeben hat, Severus, wirkt es einfach nur stärkend und etwas stabilisierend." Nuriyya nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann tippte sie mit ihrem blauen Finger an die Felswand auf das Relief eines Pferdes mit einer Krone auf dem Kopf. Auf der Wand löste sich ein quaderförmiger Stein, klappte herunter und die Rückseite erwies sich als plane Fläche mit acht mal acht hellen und dunklen Feldern. An ihrem Gürtel hing ein Beutel, den sie jetzt öffnete und aus welchem sie Figuren aus hellem Marmor und dunklem Graphit entnahm.

„Eine Partie Schach, Severus?"

Er hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, trat jedoch zu ihr und setzte sich auf einen schmalen steinernen Sims, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls aus der Wand hervor geschoben hatte.

„Schwarz für den Raben?", fragte Nuriyya und lächelte, wobei sie ihre langen Zähne sehen ließ.

**oooOOOooo**

„Schach", sagte der Tränkemeister eine gute Stunde später, und diesmal hatte _sein_ Lächeln den Anflug eines raubtierhaften Grinsens.

Nuriyya lachte laut und kehlig und legte ihren König flach aufs Brett. „Matt, Zauberer, und nichts anderes hatte ich von Dir erwartet."

Severus wandte sich an Medeora, die längst damit fertig war, Lupin zu verarzten und mit einer Tasse Tee am Kaminfeuer saß, den Kopf des Werwolfs in ihrem Schoß, wo sie ihn hingebungsvoll kraulte.

„Er ist kein Hund, das ist dir schon klar?" fragte der Slytherin seine Ahnin. „Für diese Rolle hat der Orden einen anderen Spezialisten." - Dann wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „Ich möchte die Bewahrerin sehen."

Medeora und Nuriyya tauschten einen überraschten Blick.

„Gegen Selena wirst du aber beim Schach vermutlich verlieren, Severus", sagte die Elfe kühl.

„Ich habe ihm von seinem Vater erzählt", bemerkte Nuriyya. „Ich dachte, er hat ein Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„So wie Mr. Lupin?", fragte die Elfe provozierend.

„Diese Diskussion ist hier nicht zielführend", wandte Severus ein, bevor die Fürstin antworten konnte. „Außerdem weiß Remus genau, dass Ihr ihn als Köder benutzt. Er ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Fürstin. Aber die Bewahrerin ist meine Cousine, und ich möchte zumindest mit ihr gesprochen haben, bevor wir den letzten Akt dieses ganzen Dramas einläuten."

Medeora legte vorsichtig Lupins Kopf ab, und sammelte ihre Trankzutaten wieder ein, die sie dort früher am Abend aufgereiht hatte. Sie blickte nur kurz von ihrer Tätigkeit auf, während sie sagte: „Ich wollte dir von deinem Vater erzählen, Severus, aber ich dachte, es sei in deinem ureigensten Interesse, wenn du beim Umgang mit Riddle einen kühlen Kopf bewahrst.

Was ein Gespräch mit Selena angeht, so habe ich keinerlei Einwände. In deiner menschlichen Gestalt kannst du uns ohnehin nicht folgen. Wenn der Zeitpunkt während unseres Weges mit den Wölfen passend ist, werde ich Dich zu ihr bringen. Nur bitte überlasse mir die Wahl dieses Zeitpunkts."

Severus sah ihr zu, wie sie das letzte Säckchen Blütenknospen in einer ihrer Taschen verstaute und nickte ihr dann zu.

„Gut, Medeora, aber vergiss es nicht. Ich werde warten."

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Stunden später, Mitternacht war lange vorbei, begann Lupin langsam zu erwachen. Alle außer Severus hatten den Raum verlassen, um ihren Tätigkeiten nachzugehen, und der Tränkemeister las in einem der ovalen Bücher, die Medeora ihm aus der Bibliothek gebracht hatte.

Als der andere Zauberer sich zu regen begann, legte er das Buch fort und trat zum Kamin. Er schöpfte einen Trank aus dem Kessel auf dem Feuer und reichte ihm einen Becher.

„Versuch das, Lupin, und keine Sorge, es ist kein Elfengebräu sondern ein mit ehrlicher Magie gebrauter _Dolorcalmus_."

Er half dem Werwolf in eine halbsitzende Position und rettete den Becher, bevor er dem Anderen aus der zitternden Hand fallen konnte. Severus setzte ihm den Becher an die Lippen und nach drei Schlucken setzte die Wirkung offensichtlich bereits ein, denn Lupin nahm das Gefäß nun selbst und stellte es vorsichtig neben sich ab.

„Ihr habt mich von etwas Großem überrennen lassen", sagte er heiser. „Gib' es zu, Severus, das war ein Drache oder mindestens eine Manticora."

„Ah, du bist schon wieder zum Scherzen aufgelegt, Lupin. Wie fühlst du dich?" Er betrachtete das schmale Gesicht seines Gegenübers, das langsam wieder etwas Farbe annahm.

„Wie nach Vollmond ohne Wolfsbann. Merlin, was war das für ein Gebräu, das Deine Urgroßmutter mir da eingeflößt hat?" Er nahm noch einen Schluck von dem _Dolorcalmus_ und rieb sich die offenbar immer noch schmerzenden Schläfen."

„Es stabilisiert deine Magie", entgegnete Severus, „Du bist ihr lieber dankbar."

„Ich liege euch allen hier zu Füßen", bemerkte Remus sarkastisch und rappelte sich auf. Eine Sekunde später hatte er seinen Stab in der Hand und zielte auf den Tränkemeister. „_Auris batrix_" traf Severus der Fluch. „Das wollte ich schon lange einmal ausprobieren" sagte Lupin nicht ohne Befriedigung.

„Sehr witzig", bemerkte Snape bissig und griff sich an die spitzen Fledermausohren, die ihm zwischen den langen Haaren hervor gewachsen waren.

Er holte seinen eigenen Stab hervor und richtete ihn auf sein linkes Ohr.

„_Finite dracularis_".

Das Ohr schrumpfte und verschwand unter seinem Schopf. Das gleiche geschah nach dem Gegenfluch auch mit seinem anderen Ohr.

„Ein Wort zu Medeora über Familienähnlichkeiten und du bist ein toter Wolf, Lupin" knurrte er, und versuchte es wie seinen vollen Ernst klingen zu lassen. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer.

Aber Remus lachte und hielt sich den Bauch. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst.

„Was weißt du über Vampirflüche, Severus?"

„Wie meinst du das? Verteidigungszauber oder das Beschwören von Holzpflöcken?"

„Nein, ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt – könnte man sie über die wahre Natur eines Wesens täuschen? Erkennen sie einen Menschen als solchen, wenn er aussieht, als wäre er ein Vampir?" Der Werwolf sah ihn fragend an.

„Denk' nicht einmal dran", entgegnete Severus.

„Warum nicht?", verlangte Lupin zu wissen.

„Erstens werde ich mich niemals, hörst du, niemals von dir in einen Vampir verwandeln lassen, ich habe deine Verwandlungskünste im Unterricht nicht umsonst sieben Jahre lang verspottet, und zweitens würden sie es vermutlich riechen, wenn du nicht die richtige Note „Moder" an dir hast."

„Ich bin besser geworden", sagte Lupin, „und den Geruch bekommen wir schon hin."

„Wer hat hier olfaktorische Probleme?", fragte Medeora von der Tür her.

„Niemand", sagten die beiden Zauberer in verdächtiger Eintracht.

Lupin räusperte sich. „Ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Medeora. Ich hatte mich beinahe schon damit abgefunden, ohne Magie auszukommen, aber es fühlt sich gut an, wieder zaubern zu können – sogar komplexe Verwandlungen sind wieder möglich."

„Versuch nur keine allzu Komplexen", schnarrte der Slytherin warnend.

„Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken, Mr. Lupin. Was die Gargoyles von Ihnen verlangen, erfordert alle Ihre Fähigkeiten. Und auch sonst würde ich für Harriets Mann jederzeit alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht."

Dann räusperte sie sich.

„Unten in der Halle gibt es Unmengen von Essen: Tierfleisch und Fisch und noch ein paar Unaussprechlichkeiten. Sie sind sicher hungrig, und ich denke, Martialis wird Sie gerne zum Essen begleiten. Er sitzt unten im Turmzimmer und arbeitet an irgendwelchen Plänen."

Lupin nickte und warf einen _Clarifico_ über sich. „Soll ich Dir etwas mitbringen, Severus? Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich nicht in der Halle sehen lassen kannst."

„Danke, aber ich habe bereits gegessen" entgegnete der Tränkemeister. „Medeora, ich würde gerne noch etwas in der Bibliothek arbeiten, wenn das möglich ist. Und es erscheint mir sinnvoll dies zu tun, solange ich die Seiten nicht mit dem Schnabel umblättern muss."

„Ich bringe dich hinunter", stimmte die Elfe zu und zog ihn in ihre wirbelnde Umarmung.

**oooOOOooo**

Severus verbrachte die letzten Stunden der Nacht in der Bibliothek und wälzte Bücher über Vampire und ihre Abwehr. Er stellte fest, dass die Zauberer sich erstaunlich wenig mit ihnen befasst hatten. Er vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass die Blutsauger grundsätzlich magische Häuser mieden. Die meisten Zauberer beherrschten Abwehrflüche, zudem waren ihre Behausungen gesichert, und Muggel waren einfachere Opfer, die weniger Risiko bedeuteten. Severus selbst hatte mehrmals mit zu Voldemorts Zirkel zugehörigen Vampiren gearbeitet, und er war jedes Mal wieder erstaunt über die Grausamkeit, mit der die Schattengewordenen vorgingen, sobald sie freie Bahn hatten. Das tragisch-melancholische Bild, welches sich manche Muggel von ihnen machten, war völlig unzutreffend.

Ein Vampir tötete immer, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bot. Und sie alle achteten sehr darauf, keine neuen Vampire zu erschaffen. Das Gleichgewicht zwischen Jägern und Beute sollte nicht verschoben werden.

Ihre einzigen natürlichen Feinde waren das Sonnenlicht und - Wölfe. Anders als es der Volksglauben darstellte, befehligten Vampire die Wölfe nicht als „Kinder der Nacht", sondern die beiden Spezies waren erbitterte Feinde. Wölfe wurden deshalb so manches Mal mit Vampiren gesichtet, weil sie sie jagten. Muggel vergangener Jahrhunderte hatten diese Nähe missverstanden.

Und es war jede Art von Wölfen – natürliche, Nebelwölfe, Werwölfe – die einen Vampir jagten, wenn er sich in ihre Nähe wagte. Ihr Instinkt trieb sie dazu an, unwiderstehlich.

„Severus", hörte er eine rauchige Stimme und sah von seiner Lektüre auf. Loreley hatte sich auf die Wurzeln gestützt und ihren Körper zur Hälfte aus dem Wasser gezogen.

„Hallo Loreley", sagte er sanft, und legte das Buch weg, um zum Wasser zu gehen. „Fast schon ‚guten Morgen'."

Sie lachte. „Was tust du? Vampirbücher wälzen?"

„Wir versuchen, das Pergament zu holen." Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie vielleicht überhaupt nicht eingeweiht war.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie: „Ich weiß bescheid, Severus. Ich habe Euch vor zwei Tagen schon hier unten in der Bibliothek gesehen und gehört. Und es tut mir leid, dass Ihr eine so gefährliche Mission zu bestehen habt, du und dein Freund."

„Er ist nicht mein…" Er hielt mitten im Satz inne. Es war keineswegs notwendig, ihr und sich selbst etwas vorzumachen, er hatte eine Ahnung, dass sie die wahre Natur der Dinge ohnehin erspürte. „Vielleicht ist er doch mittlerweile so etwas wie ein Freund."

Sie hatte ihre grünen Augen ernst auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, und er spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. Er setzte sich zur ihr ans Wasser und sie nahm seine Hand wie selbstverständlich.

„Du bist voller Sorgen, Severus", sagte sie. „Du fühlst dich innen an wie Lapidis, er ist auch so besorgt. Aber ihr solltet ein bisschen Zuversicht in Euch tragen. Jedes Risiko enthält tausend Chancen."

„Dein Optimismus ist angesichts der Umstände bemerkens- und bewundernswert", entgegnete er. „Spürst du immer das Innere der Menschen, die du berührst?" fragte er sie.

„Bis zum Grund der Seele, ja. Ich kann mich dem nicht verschließen. Es ist Segen und Fluch." Sie wrang ihre Haare aus, von denen es auf den Boden der Bibliothek tropfte und die sich an der Luft zu kräuseln begannen.

Er schwieg einen Moment. Er musste an den Dunklen Lord denken. Nuriyya hatte gesagt, dass auch er regelmäßig in die Felsenhöhle hinunter stieg, um sie singen zu hören. Doch war das alles? Und wenn es nicht alles war, wie sehr musste es ein Fluch für sie sein, in die schwarze Seele Lord Voldemorts hineingezogen zu werden?

„Wie ist es, wenn….wenn der Dunkle Lord zu Dir kommt?", fragte er schließlich.

„_Das_ beschäftigt dich? Ich darf dir keinen Einblick in die Seele eines Anderen gewähren, Severus. Ich bin eine Schweigende." Sie legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen. Ihre permuttfarbenen Nägel schimmerten auf dem Dunkelrot ihres Mundes.

Severus beugte sich vor, zog sie ein Stück zu sich heran und küsste sie. Der Raum begann sich aufzulösen um ihn herum. „Zu wenig Zeit bis zum Sonnenaufgang", durchfuhr es ihn plötzlich, und widerstrebend löste er sich aus ihrer betörenden, feuchten Umarmung.

„Du hast mir etwas über Lapidis gesagt", setzte er zögernd ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Nichts, was du nicht ohnehin wissen kannst", antwortete sie.

„Dann sag' mir, was ich ohnehin über den Dunklen Lord wissen könnte", forderte er sie auf.

Ihre Augen wurden schmal, dann jedoch seufzte sie und gab nach. „Es ist lange her, dass Tom meine Nähe gesucht hat. Seit er sich „Lord Voldemort" nennt, vermeidet er meine Hände wie der Teufel das Weihwasser."

Severus konnte nicht umhin, diese Äußerung mit einer gewissen Erleichterung aufzunehmen.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass er niemanden in Reichweite seiner Seele dulden will. Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich einen Blick in die dunklen Tunnel seiner Psyche geworfen habe. Doch es ist wie bei Salazar in seinen späteren Jahren, da ist nichts mehr, was mein Zauber zu heilen vermag. Als Tom jung war, als er zum ersten Mal von diesem Schloss hier erfuhr und es in Besitz nahm, kam er gelegentlich, um mit mir zu schwimmen. Doch es gab nichts, das genug gewesen wäre, die Leere in ihm zu füllen außer purer Macht, von der ich, wie du ja weißt, nichts besitze. Ich hätte ihn lieben können, doch auf der Erde seines Wesens vermochten meine Blumen nicht zu wurzeln. Ich habe ihn so sehr bedauert, und das war es wohl, was er am allerwenigsten aushalten konnte. Schließlich entschied er, dass er die „Magie der Nixe", wie er es nannte, ausreichend erfahren hätte. Von da an kam er nur noch, um mich singen zu hören. Ästhetisches Empfinden ist das Einzige, um dessentwillen er einen Teil der Schöpfung erhalten wollen könnte."

Als Loreley geendet hatte, verharrten sie in Schweigen. Schließlich sagte Severus:

„Dumbledore spricht immer von der Liebe als der ultimativen Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord. Nachdem, was du mir eben berichtet hast, hege ich erhebliche Zweifel an dieser Theorie."

Sie ließ sich wieder ins Wasser gleiten, hielt jedoch weiter seine Hände und sagte zu ihm:

„Ich teile des alten Mannes Einschätzung. Dumbledore hat trotz allem Recht. Tatsächlich war es Liebe, die Tom schon einmal besiegt hat. Du kennst ja die Geschichte von Lilli, die ihren kleinen Sohn so sehr liebte, dass sie sich zwischen ihn und den Tod gestellt hat. Es ist die Liebe eines Menschen, die dies bewirkt, Severus. Meine Liebe ist aus Magie gestrickt, menschliche Liebe hat eine andere Qualität. Sie kann Magie gebären, neu erschaffen. Ich nehme nur von der Magie, die ohnehin vorhanden ist. Der Unterschied ist fein und durchaus philosophischer Natur, und dennoch ist er strukturell."

Der Tränkemeister dachte über ihre Worte nach, aber es fiel ihm schwer, sie zu verstehen. War Lillis Liebe von so anderer Art gewesen als Loreleys? Und wenn menschliche Liebe so anderer Natur war als die magischer Wesen, wie verhielt es sich dann mit den Gefühlen der Gargoyles oder gar denen des Werwolfs. Konnten sie wahre Liebe empfinden, oder war das, was sie als ‚Liebe' bezeichneten, nur eine Spielart der Magie? Immerhin waren sie alle einmal menschlich gewesen.

Ein Brennen zog ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg und er wusste, dass draußen über dem Horizont die Sonne aufging. Ihm lieb keine Zeit mehr, sich hinter eines der Regale zurückzuziehen, der Rabe schrie mit alles beherrschender Macht nach ihm und zwang ihn schließlich in seine fedrige Tierform.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er wirklich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, aber das erste, was er sah, als der dunkle Nebel, der den grellen Explosionen gefolgt war, sich über seinen Augen lichtete, war ein Sonnenaufgang.

Goldene Funken erwachten in einem grünen Bergsee zum Leben, und Loreleys Strahlen geleitete ihn in einen neuen Rabentag.

„Du bist der schönste Rabe, Severus, den ich je gesehen habe", sagte sie. „Zugegeben, du hast nicht Munins Anmut und dein Gefieder ist ein bisschen struppig, aber du hast etwas herrlich Irdisches an dir."

Sie lachte, als er seinen Protest krächzte. Mangelnde Eleganz gehörte normalerweise nicht zu den Dingen, die man ihm vorwarf.

„Wir bekommen Besuch", bemerkte Loreley in diesem Augenblick, und tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür der Bibliothek und Medeora erschien mit Remus im Schlepptau.

„Wirklich, Medeora, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine besonders gute Idee ist" sagte Lupin gerade. „Severus wird nicht begeistert sein.".

Alarmiert blickte der Rabe auf. Das klang nach Elfen-Ärger a la Medeora.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe", begrüßte die Heilerin Loreley, „ah, hallo Severus, ich dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde." Sie grinste ihn an.

„Mr. Lupin, darf ich ihnen die Schwester der hohen Fürstin vorstellen, dies hier ist Loreley."

Lupin starrte die Neyridin an. In seinem Blick lag Erstaunen und Bewunderung.

Severus beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie Lupin sich nach unten beugte, um der Nixe, die im Wasser zu schweben schien, die Hand zu reichen. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, verschlangen sich die Blicke Loreleys und des Werwolfs ineinander. Severus hatte das Gefühl, als ob irgendjemand ein glühendes Messer in seine Eingeweide gestoßen hätte. Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, bis die Hände der beiden Fabelwesen sich lösten, dann hörte er Lupins sanfte Stimme: „Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Loreley. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin."

„Das ist ein sehr passender Name für einen Fenris-Sohn", entgegnete die Nixe, „und die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Dann griff sie über den Uferrand und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie den Raben auf ihre Schulter gesetzt. Sie neigte sich zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss aufs Gefieder, woraufhin der glühende Dolch wieder aus seinen Eingeweide verschwand. Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Es gibt keinen Grund, so eifersüchtig zu sein, Severus. Es gibt nichts, was ich Remus Lupin geben könnte, das er nicht schon im Überfluss besäße."

**oooOOOooo**

„Severus, wie bist über die Verwandlung gekommen? Keine Aussetzer?" erkundigte sich Medeora, während sie die Robe des Tränkemeisters und seine übrige Kleidung einsammelte und zusammen legte.

Der Rabe schüttelte den Kopf und Loreley sagte: „Nein, er war sofort wieder bei Bewusstsein nach Abschluss der Wandlung."

Sie wandte sich dem Raben zu. „Deine Krallen pieksen ziemlich. Meinst du, du könntest wieder am Ufer sitzen?"

Er nickte und flog auf, um sich auf eine der mächtigen Luftwurzeln zu setzen.

„Lorchen" sagte die Bergelfe, „du klingst immer noch ziemlich schrecklich, ich dachte, dass es ein guter Test für Mr. Lupins Zauberkräfte wäre, den Stimmzauber fortzuwirken, den Severus begonnen hat."

„Und ich glaube immer noch, dass das keine besonders gute Idee ist", widersprach Lupin. „Meine Heilzauber waren immer…eher rudimentär. Medeora, Sie wissen, wir können warten, bis Severus heute Abend wieder selbst zaubern kann. Ich würde nur sehr ungern einen Schaden anrichten, den er dann erst wieder mühsam reparieren muss, oder der am Ende gar bleibende Folgen verursacht."

„Papperlapapp, ‚bleibende Schäden'," wischte die Elfe seine Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung fort. „Es ist nur ein einfacher Stimmzauber, ein bisschen Luftmagie für Anfänger. Am besten nehmen sie diesen Stab hier, er ist zum Heilen bestens geeignet."

Sie zog aus ihren Gewändern einen vornehmen Gehstock hervor, an dessen Spitze ein silberner Knauf blinkte, unter dem ein Wappen eingraviert war.

Severus starrte auf die Schlange, die sich vor grünem Grund um einen Äskulapstab wand, darunter eine Burg auf grünem Grund. Das Familienwappen der Malfoys! Natürlich, mit einem so mächtigen Stab würde selbst Lupin der Nixe die Stimme zurückgeben können, aber bei Merlin! – sie durften doch die Spuren dieses Zaubers nicht in Malfoys Stab zurück lassen. Wie konnte die Elfe nur so nachlässig sein, bisher ahnte der Dunkle Lord doch nichts davon, dass sie ihre Stimme verloren hatte. Wenn er das erfuhr, würde er Nachforschungen anstellen, und Severus war sich sicher, dass Lucius seinen Stab regelmäßig überprüfte.

Lupin zog den Stab aus dem Futeral des Gehstocks.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwo habe ich diesen Stab schon einmal gesehen." Er drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. Der Rabe stieß ein warnendes Krächzen aus. Lupin sah zu ihm hin. „Wo haben Sie diesen Zauberstab her?" erkundigte sich Lupin bei der Heilerin.

„Martialis hat ihn besorgt. Er gehört Riddles Haus- und Hofheiler. Es ist ein mächtiger Stab zum Heilen." Medeora nickte Lupin ermutigend zu.

Wieder krächzte der Rabe.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Lupin, „Severus ist offensichtlich nicht der Ansicht, dass ich diesen Stab benutzen sollte."

„Ach, der hat nur seine trotzigen fünf Minuten", sagte die Elfe leicht hin.

Lupin sah fragend zu dem Raben hinüber. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Als Lupin den Stab immer noch in den Fingern wog, flatterte er schließlich auf, setzte sich auf den Unterarm des anderen Zauberers und biss ihn schmerzhaft in die Stabhand.

Lupin fluchte. „Lass das, Severus, ich habe schon verstanden. Es tut mir leid, Medeora. Aber ich werde hier keinen Zauber ausführen, der ohnehin noch warten kann, solange ich nicht weiß, warum Severus offenbar solche Bedenken hat."

„Ich meine auch wir sollten auf ihn hören", wandte jetzt Loreley mit heiserer Stimme ein. „Ich kann bis heute Abend warten. Selbst wenn Ihr beiden noch vor Sonnenuntergang mit den Nebelwölfen loszieht, kann Severus nachkommen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das funktionieren wird", erwiderte Lupin. „In seiner Rabengestalt wäre das vermutlich kein Problem, aber als Zauberer kann er nicht von hier weg apparieren, und du kannst ihn nicht holen, Medeora, weil du in der Nähe der Wölfe nicht zuviel Elfenmagie wirken kannst, sie würden dich irgendwann spüren. Nein, wenn du uns begleiten willst, Severus", er wandte sich jetzt direkt dem Raben zu, „dann musst du heute Nachmittag fliegen, wenn wir aufbrechen. Und du kannst erst zur Burg zurückkehren, wenn wir unsere Aufgabe erfüllt haben oder Medeora sich gemeinsam mit Dir von mir und den anderen Wölfen trennt. Entscheide es selbst."

Severus überlegte nur einen Moment. Er hatte Medeora und Lupin zugesagt, sie zu begleiten, aber der Stimmzauber war notwendig, denn der Dunkle Lord konnte jeden Tag auf die Idee kommen, Loreley hören zu wollen. Und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was er der Nixe antun würde, wenn sie ihm nicht mit ihrer Kunst zu Willen sein konnte. Bei dem Gedanken daran schnürte ihm etwas den Atem ab. Auf keinen Fall durfte er riskieren, dass ihr etwas geschah.

Tatsächlich gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Er flog zu Lupin hinüber und zog mit dem Schnabel dessen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner Robe. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Schnabel und ließ ihn vor Lupin auf den Boden fallen.

„Meinen eigenen Stab soll ich benutzen?" fragte der Werwolf skeptisch. „Warte mal!" entfuhr es ihm dann. „Severus hat Recht! Es geht ja nicht um Heilkraft, sondern um Luftmagie", fügte sie hinzu. „Vielleicht ist es ganz geschickt, wenn man keinen starken Heilstab, sondern einen eher arithmantisch orientierten benutzt."

Lupin hob seinen Stab auf und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. „Arithmantisch orientiert, hm?" sagte er, sah den Raben an und ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. Dann schwang er den Zauberstab in der Luft und plötzlich war der Raum erfüllt vom Klang eines unsichtbaren Orchesters. Loreleys Augen weiteten sich in Entzücken, als sie die Musik erkannte, und sie begann, im Rhythmus des Dreivierteltakts von „An der schönen blauen Donau" wie ein glitzernder Delfin durch das Becken zu tanzen und zu springen. Die anderen sahen ihr eine geraume Weile gebannt zu, Medeora lächelte. Langsam ließ Lupin die Musik verebben.

Severus war beeindruckt, nicht nur, weil es ein glänzend und mit Leichtigkeit ausgeführter _Musicus_ war, sondern auch, weil er als Inbegriff der Luftmagie so eng mit dem Stimmzauber verwandt war. Eine perfekte Wahl für einen Test.

„Sie sind ja ein Künstler, Mr. Lupin", sagte Medeora und auch ihre großen grauen Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung.

„Sicher nicht", entgegnete dieser. „Eher ein solider Handwerker. Gut, Loreley, wenn Sie dann bereit sind?" Er sah die Nixe an.

Sie nickte, während das Wasser in dem Teich noch Wellen schlug von ihrem wilden Tanz. Sie fasste ihr Haar und legte es nach hinten über ihre Schultern, so dass nun Hals und Brüste unbedeckt waren.

Severus wurde heiß, als sie sich entblößte, und er registrierte sehr genau, dass auch Lupin für eine Sekunde den Atem anhielt, bevor er sich auf seine Sprucharbeit zu konzentrieren begann.

Seine Stabbewegungen waren exakt, auch wenn er angespannt dabei wirkte. Er hatte nichts von der Snape'schen Eleganz, aber er arbeitete genau und sorgfältig.

„_Vox sanata_!" Seine Stimme war klar und deutlich, als er die Formel sprach. Lupin hielt den Zauber für etwa zwei Minuten, dann sank sein Arm nach unten.

„Versuchen Sie es mal", sagte er zu Loreley, und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Atem ging schwer und schnell. Sie nickte und wurde sehr still, die schönen Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt sammelte sie ihre Magie. Und dann begann sie zu singen.

Es war die Weise von der bösen Loreley, die auf ihrem Felsen hoch über dem Rhein thront und singend ihr goldenes Haar kämmt, um die Fischerboote in die Untiefen der Klippen zu locken, wo sie zerschellen und die Seeleute den Tod finden.

Severus spürte die Wirkung ihres Gesangs, seine Brust wurde eng und etwas in ihm tat weh, weil die Schönheit ihrer Stimme kaum zu ertragen war. Und was sein Rabenkörper nicht zeigte an Wirkung, war vom Gesicht Lupins mit Leichtigkeit abzulesen, dem die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen, während er der Nixe zuhörte.

Lediglich Medeora, die offenbar etwas anders gestrickt war als die beiden Männer, klatschte in ihre Hände, als Loreley ihr Lied beendet hatte, und sagte:

„Bravo, Schätzchen, welch ein Comeback, und dann noch mit soviel Selbstironie. Du bist wirklich meine Lieblingssirene."

Loreley verbeugte sich lachend und reichte dem Zauberer dann die Hand. „Vielen Dank, Remus Lupin, dass Sie Severus' Zauber so wunderbar vollendet haben. Es war nur noch ein kleiner Schritt, aber ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie so mutig waren, ihn zu tun."

„Mir scheint", entgegnete Lupin, „dass man eine Menge erreichen kann, wenn die Brillanz des Hauses Slytherin und der Mut von Gryffindor sich verbinden, und sicher nicht nur in einem Stimmzauber, so berührend das Ergebnis in diesem Fall auch ist."

Er verabschiedete sich von der Nixe, nickte dem Raben zu und verließ mit der Heilerin die Bibliothek.

Der silbergraue Umhang blähte sich hinter ihm in einer unsichtbaren Brise. Es war ein Abgang, der trotz seines leicht hinkenden Gangs nichts von Snape'scher Eleganz vermissen ließ.

**TBC**

_Ich liebe diesen Wolf. Aber sein wir ehrlich – wer tut das nicht?_


	38. Snapes Geheimnis

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die meinen und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

* * *

**Hallo, meine armen, geduldigen Leser/innen,**

**heute geht es endlich weiter mit den „Tagen des Raben", und es wird Zeit zu enthüllen, was Severus all die Jahre so sorgfältig vor Voldemort verborgen hat.**

**Und natürlich beobachten wir nicht nur den Raben, sondern auch den Wolf beim Aufbruch mit den Nebelwölfen.**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Snapes Geheimnis**

Es war später am Nachmittag, als Severus, der Rabe, mit Medeora, dem Eulen-Irgendwas, in einer Eiche hoch über dem Boden hockte, und Zeuge der seltsamen Begegnung war, die tief unter ihnen stattfand.

Remus Lupin, gekleidet in eine grünliche Robe aus dem Besitz der Gargoyles, die mit dem Wald um ihn herum zu verschwimmen schien, lehnte am Stamm eben jenes Baumes, auf welchem Severus und Medeora saßen. Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Gelassenheit aus, als ob er lediglich auf einem gemütlichen Spaziergang eine Pause eingelegt hätte. Doch die Spannung, welche in der Luft lag, war beinahe mit Händen zu greifen.

„High Noon" flüsterte Medeora dem Raben zu.

„Es ist halb fünf, wohl eher Tea-Time" gab er kühl zurück.

„Nein" widersprach Medeora ungeduldig, „ich meine doch es ist wie in ‚High Noon', dem Western."

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ach, vergiss es" knurrte sie leise. „Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, werde ich beginnen, Deine Bildungslücken zu füllen, Nachfahre."

Er sah sie aus schwarzen Rabenaugen ernst an. „Wird es vorbei sein, irgendwann, glaubst du daran?"

Sie erwiderte den Blick mit ihren großen grauen Eulenaugen, die denen ihres wahren Selbst auf unheimliche Weise glichen.

„Aber ja" entgegnete sie fest. „Der Zeitpunkt war nie günstiger."

„Der dunkle Lord war noch nie so mächtig" sagte er sorgenvoll.

„Das ist richtig. Aber er überschätzt sich. Und er weiß nicht, dass er mit viel mehr als nur dem Phönixjungen zu rechnen hat. Du bist da, ein Rabenwandler, der Wolf dort unten, die Gargoyles und ich bin auch hier." Sie lächelte, wobei das mit dem breiten, aber starren Schnabel eigentlich nicht möglich war, doch Severus hätte schwören können, dass sie es trotzdem tat.

„Fantastisch" meinte er sarkastisch, „ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen: ‚Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' gestürzt von magischer Menagerie."

„Der-dessen-Name-_jetzt_-genannt-werden-darf-_und-über-den-man-lacht_" widersprach Medeora.

Die Füße den Raben krallten sich in das Holz. „Man wird niemals über ihn lachen. Seine Taten sind zu unvorstellbar grausam. Zu Viele haben ihr Leben verloren, jetzt bereits, und Weitere werden ihnen folgen."

Das Eulen-Irgendetwas sah ihn scheel mit schief gelegtem Kopf von unten an. „Ich werde dich fürs dramatische Fach vormerken, Severus."

Er konnte nicht lachen. Zu dunkel waren seine Gedanken, und irgendwo tief unter der Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit, die ihn umfing, lauerte die Angst um Loreley. Was würde mit ihr geschehen, wenn sie versagten?

Die Zeiten, in denen er seine Rolle und den gesamten Konflikt zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Orden als ein gefährliches Spiel, aber eben ein Spiel in dem man gewann oder verlor, betrachtet hatte, waren vorbei.

Sein eigenes Leben einzusetzen war eine Sache, aber er begann erst jetzt nicht nur mit seinem Verstand, sondern vor allem mit dem Herzen zu begreifen, was ein Sieg Voldemorts bedeuten würde – welch unsägliche Finsternis die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords nach sich zöge.

„Severus". Die Elfe holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Du unterschätzt unsere Chancen." Sie wischte ihm mit einer langen braunen Eulenfeder freundschaftlich über den Flügel. „Sieh mal, dort!"

Sie wies nach unten. Er folgte ihr mit seinem Blick und sah – nichts, außer Lupin, der immer noch am Baum lehnte. Doch die Haltung des Werwolfs hatte sich verändert. Äußerlich noch ruhig, konnte man dennoch erkennen, dass sich sein Körper spannte. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig, wie ein Hund, der Witterung aufnimmt, und dann lösten sie sich auch schon wie Schatten aus dem umgebenden Dickicht. Ein ganzes Rudel der sagenumwobenen Nebelwölfe, erstaunlich fest wirkend in ihrer Substanz, mit grauen, weißen und sogar fast schwarzen Fellen, und schon im Licht des späten Nachmittags hell glühenden Augen. Sie bewegten sich wie lautlose Geister, Schwaden, die keine Spur hinterließen und ihr Opfer umflossen. Es mussten ungefähr ein Duzend Wesenheiten sein, die den Zauberer umkreisten und ihre Bahn dabei immer enger zogen. Severus erwartete beinahe, dass Lupin sich in den Werwolf verwandeln würde, doch der tat es nicht. Er stieß sich jedoch vom Baum ab und bewegte sich erstaunlich geschmeidig auf den Alphawolf zu.

„Willst du nicht diese Gestalt ablegen, Wolf, die so nach Mensch stinkt und uns beleidigt?" begann der Alpha. Es war dasselbe Wesen, dass Severus bereits im Rat gesehen hatte.

„Ich grüße dich, Erster der ewigen Zwölf" sagte Lupin mit seiner sanften Stimme und verbeugte sich höflich. „Es tut mir leid, wenn Euch mein Anblick stört, aber ich werde mich nicht für meine menschliche Seite entschuldigen. Sie ist Teil des Werwolfs."

„Krause Glucke, was macht er da?" flüsterte Medeora entsetzt. „Warum widerspricht er?"

Severus wusste es selbst noch nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass Lupin sich jedes seiner Worte in den vergangenen Tagen genau überlegt hatte.

„Wir akzeptieren keinen Menschen in unserer Mitte. Du läufst als Wolf mit dem Rudel oder gar nicht." Der Nebelwolf riss den mit langen, gefährlich starrenden Zähnen bewehrten Rachen auf und stand riesig vor dem Zauberer.

„Ich bin kein Wolkenschaf, edler Fog. Deine Drohung schreckt mich nicht. Und ihr habt im Rat zugestimmt, mich in Eurer Mitte zu akzeptieren. Eurer Wort bindet Euch." Lupin richtete sich langsam auf, so dass sein Gesicht beinahe in Augenhöhe des Fabeltiers kam.

Es war ein stummes Duell, als der Wille der beiden Wesen aufeinander prallte. Der Rabe lieh sich nicht die Magie, doch etwas der Empfindsamkeit des Legilimens, den er beherbergte und er spürte die arkanen Energien, die dort unten aufeinander trafen. Sie waren viel wilder, ungelenkter als die Ströme in einem Zaubererduell, aber von einer mächtigen Ursprünglichkeit und archaischer Kraft.

Plötzlich bemerkte Severus eine dritte Anwesenheit in den Wellen, dann eine vierte und fünfte, bis schließlich die ganze Lichtung im Austausch der Fabelmagie summte. Der Werwolf hielt dem Rudel stand. Und dann war sie auf einmal da, als Letzte, kühl und mit eisblauem Blick, die Königin der Wölfe. Wie ein Seidenschleier zog ihre Aura über das arkane Kraftfeld hinweg und verband sich sanft, aber unerbittlich mit dem Geist der anderen. Severus zog sich hinter einen okklumentischen Schild zurück, sie alleine wäre imstande gewesen, ihn zu bemerken.

„Fog, es geht nicht um Vorherrschaft hier, nur um Akzeptanz. Der Werwolf kann und will keiner von uns werden. Er läuft nur mit uns. Und unser Versprechen bindet uns, es ist wahr." Ihre Stimme war sanft und fremdartig schön

Fog knurrte.

„Lasst uns die Vampire gemeinsam jagen" war Lupins Stimme zu vernehmen. „Ihr wollt die Ufer des Sees zurück haben und ich habe ein Mitglied meines Rudels zu rächen." Seine Aura überschwemmte die Lichtung bei den letzten Worten mit blutigen Bildern und schwarzrotem Nebel.

Jagd und Rache waren Begriffe, die sie verstanden. Das Rudel schützen, gegen den Feind, gegen den alten, ewigen Feind, ein Mitglied verteidigen, es schützen, es rächen. Wölfische Philosophie, sie verstanden, er war einer von ihrem Geist, seiner menschlichen Gestalt zum Trotz.

Die Nebelwölfe legten die Köpfe in den Nacken und begannen ein schauerliches Konzert. Ihr lang gezogenes Heulen klang traurig durch den Wald. Severus sträubten sich alle Nackenfedern und er zog sich wie auf Zehenspitzen aus der geistigen Verbindung zurück. Sofort verstummte das Geheul.

Er blickte hinunter auf die gespenstische, jetzt lautlose Zeremonie. Sie riefen nur im Geiste, aber ihr Gesang war schauerlich genug.

Wieviel hatte Lupin von seiner Menschlichkeit zurücklassen müssen, um sie soweit zu bringen? Nur noch seine Gestalt war die eines Mannes, als er jetzt gemeinsam mit den Kreaturen den Ort ihrer Vereinigung verließ.

„Der Mond ist weit" hörte er Lupin noch sagen, „es kostet mich zuviel Kraft, jetzt im Wolf zu wandeln."

„Ja, das wusste ich" entgegnete die Alphawölfin, die neben ihm einher schritt.

Severus sah dem Werwolf nach, wie er mit leicht hinkendem Schritt zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

**oooOOOooo**

„Er hat gewonnen" sagte der Rabe zu Medeora, die jetzt halb als Eule, halb in ihrer Elfengestalt neben ihm auf dem Ast schaukelte. „Sie respektieren ihn, als Halbwesen. Hätte er sofort gesagt, dass er sich jetzt nicht verwandeln kann, hätte das Rudel ihn nicht akzeptiert. Das war strategisch gedacht, ich bin beeindruckt."

„Er ist nicht dumm, dein Freund" stimmte Medeora zu. „Wir können ihn jetzt nicht mehr lange begleiten, es wird bald dämmern."

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich jemals wünschen würde, die Rabengestalt noch etwas länger zu halten", sagte der Zauberer.

„Es käme vielleicht auf einen Versuch an" entgegnete die Elfe. „Gibt es nicht Animagi unter Euch im Orden? Du müsstest dich beraten."

Severus krächzte. „Mein Verhältnis zu Minerva McGonagall ist etwas gespannt in letzter Zeit."

„Hm" machte die Elfe. „Was ist mit dem Hundeanimagus, mit dem Mr. Lupin befreundet ist? Wie hieß er noch..?"

„Black" spuckte der Rabe aus. „Die Optionen für eine Zusammenarbeit liegen bei Null und darunter, Medeora. Wir hassen einander mit Leidenschaft. Außerdem ist der Animaguszauber sehr schwierig und kompliziert zu lernen, es dauert Jahre. Und Nuriyyas Fluch hat wahrscheinlich eine ganz anders geartete arkane Struktur."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Bitte, Medeora, Du bist sicher eine weise Heilkundige, aber der Wandler hier bin ich und ich will…" Er verstummte. Seine Ahnin wedelte provozierend mit ihrer grün bepelzten Schwanzquaste.

„Na, schön, du bist auch eine Wandlerin, also erkläre es mir."

„Elbenmagie" sagte sie, „ich kann es dir nicht beibringen. Du trägst nicht genug von unserem Blut dafür, Severus. Aber wenn der Animagus für Dich nicht in Frage kommt, sollten wir unsere Zeit anderweitig nutzen. Möchtest du immer noch mit Selena sprechen?"

Erstaunt sah er die Eulenelfe an.

„Ich sehe nicht, wieso man es weiter hinaus schieben sollte" sagte sie. Mit einem Wirbel kehrte sie vollständig in ihre Elfengestalt zurück, zwinkerte ihm zu und packte den Raben. In den Falten ihres Gewandes verborgen, spürte er die zirkelnde Bewegung, die nur einen Augenblick danach wieder abebbte.

Er fand sich wieder in einem blühenden Garten, in dem prächtige Rosenbüsche mit großblütigen, bunten Ranken und Winden und merkwürdig geformten, fremdartigen Blüten alter Heilpflanzen um die Wette leuchteten. Hinter dichten Hecken kauerten und standen Statuen von Gargoylen und antiken Göttern, wobei die Gargoylen so echt aussahen, als bedürfe es nur des Versinkens der Sonne, um sie zu erwecken. Und immerhin konnte man sich nicht sicher sein, ob Nuriyya nicht einige ihrer Untertanen als Wächter der Bewahrerin abkommandiert hatte.

„Die Sonne geht gleich unter" vernahm er Medeoras Stimme hinter sich. „Wir wollen dann nicht bei diesem Dog-Goyle hier sein, er beißt." Sie wies auf einen kleinen Gargoyle, der wie eine Bulldogge mit Fledermausflügeln aussah.

Sie packte Severus und trug ihn in einen anderen Teil des Gartens, wo ein altmodischer Springbrunnen eine klare Fontäne in die warme Abendluft pustete, deren Strahl sich elegant in die Luft erhob und auffächerte, um dann auf den vielen Blättern der Seerosen aufzuschlagen und in tausend Tropfen zu zerstieben, die in den letzten Strahlen der goldroten Abendsonne orange schimmerten.

„Deine Mutter, Severus, hatte diesen Hang zum Kitsch. Hätte Selena diesen Garten angelegt, würden hier abstrakte Marmorblöcke stehen, mit bestenfalls einem Naturteich" erklärte die Heilerin gut gelaunt.

Severus schlüpfte hinter eine Hecke. Nur ein letzter Sonnenstrahl ließ den Horizont noch einmal rot aufleuchten, bevor der Tag endlich seiner dunklen Schwester weichen musste.

Der Schmerz kam hell und lodernd, als der Zauberer den Körper des Raben über jedes erträgliche Maß streckte und dehnte. Mit jeden Mal jedoch, so erschien es Severus, konnte er das Geschehen bewusster erleben, lief die Verwandlung zwar zwanghaft, aber zielstrebiger ab.

Langsam und mit zitternden Muskeln kam der Zauberer auf die Füße.

„Hast du meinen Stab, Medeora?" fragte er durch die Hecke hindurch.

„Ja, und deine Robe." Sie reichte beides durch die Blätter. Er entminiaturisierte die Robe, wirkte einen Glättungszauber und schlüpfte in sein Gewand. Es roch nach all den Kräutern und Pulvern, die Medeora mit sich herum zu schleppen pflegte.

Er mochte den Geruch, der wie eine frischere Variante seines eigenen wirkte und den er untrennbar in seinem Kopf mit ihrer besorgten, manchmal entnervenden, aber stets zugewandten Art verband.

Er empfand eine gewisse Nervosität. Nun würde er seine einzige nähere Verwandte kennen lernen. Obwohl er sich gut an die Erscheinung, die ihm damals im Tränkekerker erschienen war, erinnerte, merkte er eine vage Unsicherheit in sich herauf steigen.

Zwischen ihrer Begegnung lagen beinahe zwei Jahrzehnte und er hatte sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert das letzte Mal.

Medeora ging lautlosen Schritts vor ihm her und sie schien im Boden zu versinken, als plötzlich eine hohe, hell schimmernde Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auftauchte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzen lange weiße Zähne in einem Gesicht von erstickender Schönheit, leuchteten gelbe Augen ohne Pupillen vor marmorweißen Schwingen, und dann hatte die Gargoylin etwas hell Leuchtendes in der Klaue, eine Art blauweißen Feuerball, und sie schleuderte ihn auf den Zauberer.

Severus riss den Stab hoch und brüllte „_Protego_", doch der Flammenball war unsagbar schnell. Noch schneller jedoch war der Sog, mit dem eine riesige Ranke ihn zu Boden riss, wo er mit dumpfem Schlag aufprallte. Hinter ihnen schlug der Feuerball eine Schneise der Zerstörung in den Garten, dem der Brunnen und ein steinerner Ares zum Opfer fielen. Grünes Licht seines Protegos bildete eine Kuppel über ihm und der Elfe, die sich jetzt aus dem Lichtzelt löste und in Richtung der Gargoylin schritt.

„Mireille! Ist das eine Art, Freunde zu begrüßen?"

„Oh mon dieu" kam es von dem feuerwerfenden Fabelwesen. „Madame Medeora. Ich bitte tausendmal um Verzeihung." Die Gargoylin ließ die Klaue sinken, in der schon ein zweiter Feuerball schwelte. Er verlosch qualmend, ebenso wie das grünliche Schimmern des Schildzaubers, unter dem Severus lag, der sich jetzt von der Ranke in Unterarmstärke zu befreien suchte.

„Erst schießen, dann fragen" brummte Medeora. „Seid Ihr nervös?"

„Madame Selena ist die Ruhe selbst, aber ich bin etwas angespannt. Die Sterne sprechen von großen Veränderungen." Sie wies mit einem krallenbewehrten Finger gen Nachthimmel.

„Papperlapapp Sterne" entgegnete die Bergelfe, „alles Physik und Keppler'scher Gesetze, keine Mystik darin. Das ist übrigens Severus Snape, der da mit der Elfenschlinge kämpft. Würdest du uns bitte bei der Hausherrin anmelden?"

Die allerbasterfarbene Schönheit nickte Severus freundlich zu, dass ihre Raubtierzähne nur so blitzten, dann lief sie leichtfüßig davon.

Medeora strich mit einem kurzen braunen Finger über die Ranke, die Severus noch immer in faserigemn Griff hielt, und diese zog sich in den Erdboden zurück.

„Was für ein Geschoß" sagte Severus.

„Meinst du die Energiebombe oder Mireille? Lass das Lorchen nicht hören."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Selbstverständlich bezog sich meine Bemerkung auf die destruktive Potenz dieses Feuerballs. Gargoyles – ganz egal mit welcher Grazie sie auch ausgestattet sein mögen – reichen Loreley wohl kaum das Wasser."

Medeora lachte. „Da hast du Recht, wenn man mal von Nuriyya absieht. Aber Mireille ist eine der fähigsten Wächterinnen unter dem Mond, wenn auch ein bisschen farblos. Sie begleitet die Bewahrerinnen seit mehr als fünf Jahrhunderten, unterschätze sie nicht."

„Kannte sie meine Mutter?" frage Severus.

Medeora schüttelte den Kopf. „Bedauerlicherweise lehnte deine Mutter jeden Schutz ab. So hat Mireille sie zwar ein paar Mal gesehen, ihr jedoch nie gedient."

Severus rekapitulierte kurz die Geschichte der Gargoyles. „Was war Mireille vorher – ich meine, bevor der Trank im Wasser des Sees alles wandelte? Gab es Menschen außer den Neyriden und Nuriyya?"

Medeora wackelte mit den Ohren. „Nein, gab es nicht. Sie ist eine von vier Katzen, die in der Wandlungsnacht in einem Bach ertränkt werden sollten. Der Stein war wohl nicht richtig befestigt an dem Sack in dem sie steckten, jedenfalls wurde die Katzenmutter mit ihren Welpen abgetrieben in Richtung des Sees. Das Wasser des Bachs mischte sich langsam mit dem des Sees und die Katzen trieben hinein. Lapidis sagt, wie die Traumweber ihm später berichteten, erhoben sich zwei Gargoylefrauen und zwei –männer aus den Fluten an der Mündung des Bachs, und ihr Verstand war so schnell lebendig wie ihre Mordlust. Katzenwesen eben. Sie sind perfekte Wächter. Keine von ihnen ist jedoch so schnell wie Mireille. Und es gibt noch eine Besonderheit: Sie ist die einzige, die sich bei Tage nicht zu Stein verwandelt. Wir wissen nicht genau, warum."

„Es gibt jedoch die Vermutung, dass sie bereits so weit in die Welt der Schatten gegangen war, als die rote Flut sie erfasste, dass der Fluch sie nur mit halber Kraft traf" sagte eine fremde Stimme.

Severus und Medeora blickten sich um. Im Abstand von nur wenigen Schritten stand plötzlich eine Frau vor ihnen, die die fünfzig bereits überschritten hatte, aber nichts von der Anmut und Haltung vermissen ließ, die sie als junge Frau besessen haben musste. Sie war ihrer Tochter Harriet auf befremdliche Weise ähnlich, dieselbe fein geschnittene Nase, dieselbe Ruhe spendende Aura, doch ihre Augen waren nicht die ihrer Tochter. Severus kannte diese Augen – aus seinem Spiegel. Er starrte die Bewahrerin an, die ihn interessiert betrachtete.

„Die Plage des Bergelfenvolkes und dazu Voldemorts Musterschüler, und schon ist mein Garten ein Trümmerfeld." Ein ironisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. „Guten Abend, Medeora. Willkommen, Severus."

Sie umarmte erst die kleine Elfe und reichte dann ihrem Cousin zweiten Grades die schmale Hand. Ihre Hand offenbarte ihr Alter mehr als ihr Gesicht es tat. Jetzt, aus der Nähe, konnte Severus jedoch auch im Licht der Sterne um ihre Augen und ihren Mund herum die vielen feinen Falten und Fältchen erkennen, die die Zeit hinterlassen hatte.

Es war nichts Machtvolles an Selena James und er war beinahe ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Wie ich sehe war Mireilles Empfang etwas heftig" sagte sie und lächelte Medeora an. In ihren braunen Augen lag Wärme und Amüsement. Sie wandte sich Severus zu und die Wärme verging.

„So also sehen wir uns wieder, Slytherin. Ich sagte dir damals, du würdest am Ende auf meiner Seite stehen. Viel Leid hätte verhindert werden können, hättest du dich damals schon anders entschieden."

Er konnte ihrem Blick nur schwer standhalten, aber mehr als eine Dekade unter Dumbledores eisblauen Augen hatte ihn vorbereitet auf dies hier. Er fixierte sie.

„Ich bedaure, dass ich im Schatten gegangen bin, muss jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass es sich effektiv nur um etwas mehr als ein Jahr gehandelt hat zwischen dem Empfang des Dunklen Mals und meinem Wechsel in den Orden des Phönix. Der Weg war nicht immer einfach und ein paar Hintergrundinformationen über meine Familie hätten ihn mir vielleicht erspart".

Seine Stimme klang kalt wie schmelzendes Eis.

Selenas Augen wurden dunkel, beinahe so schwarz wie die des Tränkemeisters, als sie entgegnete: „Du hast immer gewusst, dass Voldemort ein Irrweg ist. Schiebe es nicht auf andere, Severus. Du allein hattest die Wahl und hast sie für die dunkle Seite getroffen."

„Ich habe dafür bezahlt. Mehr als einmal" entgegnete er scharf.

„Hast du das? Ich hatte mehr den Eindruck, dass Lilly Evans Deine Zeche bezahlt hat." Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten.

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er die zierliche Frau an. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Und vor allem – wie konnte sie wissen? Er allein hatte das Geheimnis bewahrt, all die Jahre.

„Das war ich nicht" sagte er jetzt zischend. „Pettigrew hat seine Freunde verraten. Der dunkle Lord hat sie getötet. Ich habe Lilly gewarnt. Sie hätte mit mir gehen können. Sie hätte nicht sterben müssen."

„Worum geht es hier eigentlich?" fragte Medeora irritiert und blickte vom einen zum anderen.

„Severus wusste, dass Riddle die Potters töten wollte. Vor dem Fidelius-Zauber hat er Lilly noch einmal gesehen" sagte die Bewahrerin. „Ohne seine Warnung hätte Dumbledore den Zauber nie vorgeschlagen. Aber du hast noch viel mehr getan, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister wand sich innerlich. Sorgsam hatte er die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit verborgen gehalten, und jetzt war es ausgerechnet die Bewahrerin, auf die er einen letzten Rest Hoffnung gesetzt hatte, die mit ihm ins Gericht ging. Die wusste, was eigentlich niemand außer ihm wissen konnte.

„Lilly hat sich dafür entschieden" sagte er stockend. „Sie hat sich entschieden, nicht mir, sondern einem anderen zu vertrauen. Ich hatte ihr angeboten, ihr Geheimniswahrer zu sein. Sie hat abgelehnt. Ich wäre perfekt gewesen für diesen Job. Niemand hätte vermutet, dass ausgerechnet ein vermeintlicher Todesser den Aufenthalt der Potters kennt, noch dazu James Potters intimer Schulfeind."

„Oh alle Göttinnen" entfuhr es Medeora. „Warum hat sie sich gegen Dich entschieden, Severus?"

„Eine Frage mangelnden Vertrauens, vermute ich" antwortete Selena anstelle des Tränkemeisters. „Aber denke nicht, Medeora, dass Dein Urenkel nicht noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel seiner schwarzen Roben gehabt hätte."

Die Bergelfe sah fragend von Severus zu der Bewahrerin.

„Ich begreife nicht, wie du davon wissen kannst" sagte der Slytherin schließlich. „Ich habe es niemals jemandem gesagt."

„Was gesagt?" fragte die Elfe. „Heilige Mutter Natur, jetzt redet doch endlich."

Severus blickte erst die Bewahrerin an, dann Medeora.

„Es spielt eigentlich keine große Rolle" erklärte Selena und lehnte sich gegen eine halbhohe Säule, auf der ein Faun thronte. „Da es den Lauf der Dinge nicht mehr verändert, magst du es ebenso gut für dich behalten, Severus. Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen. Lasst uns hinein gehen. Der Anblick des kaputten Brunnens hier macht mich ganz trübselig".

„Als ob du nicht dankbar wärest, dass er jetzt einem Teich weichen muss" grinste Medeora.

„Ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt, damit sie stirbt" sagte Severus auf einmal, und beide Frauen, die bereits im Gehen begriffen waren, drehten sich erstaunt um.

„Ich hätte ihr diese Information vorenthalten, und Merlin weiß, das ist die Wahrheit, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Fidelius-Zauber sie mit einem Geheimniswahrer aus Gryffindor niemals würde für immer schützen können." Sein Gesicht war bleich im fahlen Licht der Sterne, und Medeora hätte geschworen, dass seine Augen feucht schimmerten, wäre er nicht Severus Snape gewesen.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich die Elfe ins Gras gleiten. „Jetzt bitte mal der Reihe nach" forderte sie.

Severus, die Hände über der Brust verschränkt, stand steif und unnahbar im Schatten der Hecke. Auch Selenas Haltung verriet eine gewisse Spannung.

Die Stimme des Tränkemeister klang für einen Moment unsicher, als er begann: „Ich wusste – so wie viele andere – dass es in Dumbledores unmittelbarer Umgebung eine undichte Stelle geben musste. Damals hatte ich jedoch keine Ahnung, dass es sich um Pettigrew handelte. Doch es war mehr als ein Gerücht, dass Dumbledore die Potters mit dem Fidelius schützen wollte. Es galt als sicher, zumindest in Todesserkreisen."

„Bis hierher bin ich informiert" warf die kleine Elfe ein, als Severus eine Pause machte.

Als er fortfuhr, hatte seine Stimme fast ihre gewohnte, distanzierte Sicherheit wieder gewonnen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Dumbledore zuerst der einzigen dunklen Kreatur in seinen Reihen misstrauen würde – dem Werwolf. Und meine Vermutung erwies sich später als richtig. Lupin schied beinahe sicher als Geheimniswahrer aus. Es blieb also nur eine Handvoll Leute übrig.

Mir war bewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord diese einen nach dem andere gefangen nehmen und solange foltern oder mit meinem Veritaserum vollschütten würde, bis er Lilly und Potter lokalisiert haben würde. Es erschien mir logisch, sie zu schützen, indem sie einen Geheimniswahrer wählen sollte, der niemals in den Fokus des Verdachts gekommen wäre. Mich."

Medeora schüttelte den Kopf, Selena jedoch stand regungslos.

„Warum hätte sie dir vertrauen sollen, Severus" fragte die Elfe. „Du warst so offensichtlich auf der dunklen Seite."

Er lachte zynisch. „Ja, warum hätte sie mir vertrauen sollen. Das war es auch, was sie mich fragte, als sie mich auf Snape Manor traf, auf meine Eule hin."

„Moment mal" sagte Medeora, „sie ist zu Dir nach Nordengland gekommen? Aber das hieße ja, dass..."

„Dass sie mir bereits vertraut hat, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, ja." Seine Stimme klang hart und unbewegt, als wolle er die Bedeutung der Worte nicht an sich heran lassen.

„Aber warum?" insistierte die kleine Heilerin.

„Oh, Medeora" rief Selena jetzt aus. „Zweitausend Jahre Lebenserfahrung und keinen Plan. Natürlich wusste Lilly, dass Severus ihr niemals etwas antun würde. Er hat sie geliebt, das ist doch offensichtlich."

„Aber Lilly Evans hat James Potter geheiratet. Sie war schon auf der Schule mit ihm liiert." Medeoras Ohren zuckten und ihr Schwanzende peitschte über den Rasen.

„Das hat keine Rolle gespielt" sagte Severus leise und wandte den Blick von der Elfe ab. „Es hat wehgetan, aber es hat keine Rolle gespielt."

Die beiden Frauen schauten auf den Tränkemeister, der immer noch mit verschränkten Armen und hoch aufgerichtet einen Punkt irgendwo in der Ferne fixierte. Seine Augen waren definitiv feucht, stellte Medeora fest.

„Ich dachte, dass ich sie umstimmen könnte, wenn ich ihr sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord es zuallererst auf ihren Sohn abgesehen hatte. Ich hatte die wahnsinnige Idee, dass sie – wenn schon nicht um ihrer selbst willen, so doch um des Kindes Willen – auf meinen Vorschlag eingehen würde. Aber dann fing sie an wirres Zeug von „wir sind eine Familie" zu reden, und sie sagte, dass sie nun einmal James liebe und ihn niemals verlassen würde – Merlin, von Verlassen war nie die Rede. Um ihretwillen hätte ich ihn mitgeschützt. Plötzlich begann sie Fragen zu stellen. Ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Harry zu retten, einen Zauber, der gegen den Todesfluch schützt."

Er hielt inne. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, diese jahrelang verdrängten Erinnerungen auszuhalten.

Aber Medeora hatte auch so verstanden.

„Bei allen Waldfeen, Du hast ihr gesagt, dass der einzige Weg, einen „_Avada Kedavra_" abzuwehren, darin besteht, dass sich jemand aus Liebe zwischen den Täter und sein Opfer stellt. Du wusstest, dass sie nicht zögern würde, ihr Kind zu schützen. Aber das heißt auch, Lilly wusste ganz genau, was sie tat. Wusste sie auch, dass der Fluch zurück geworfen werden würde auf Voldemort?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wusste nicht einmal ich. Aber ich hatte eine Vermutung."

„Aber woher hattest du diese Informationen, Severus? Ich meine, das ist kein Stoff der Abschlussklasse von Hogwarts, und es steht auch nicht in den seltenen Zauberbüchern der Altvorderen. Andernfalls müsste Albus davon gewusst haben." Die Elfe war mittlerweile aufgesprungen und trampelte einen Pfad in das Gras zu ihren Füßen.

„Das ist eine merkwürdige Geschichte" begann der Tränkemeister. „Mir ist eines Nachts in der Bibliothek in Oxford ein uralter Zauberband aus vorrömischer Zeit in die Hände gefallen. Er war nicht registriert und wies keine Vermerke auf, aber er stand zwischen den Tränkekunstwerken. Der Inhalt handelte von reziproker Magie, er war in Runen geschrieben, was allein höchst ungewöhnlich ist, und ich wollte ihn schon in die arithmantische Abteilung zurückbringen, ärgerlich darüber, das man ihn falsch einsortiert hatte, da bemerkte ich ein Lesenzeichen in Form des Snape'schen Familienwappens. Ich schlug natürlich die Seite auf, an der es geradezu klebte, und was ich dort fand waren:

die Umkehrzauber für die unverzeihlichen Flüche.

Der erste war das Rezept für einen Trank, der gegen den _Cruciatus_ unempfindlich macht. Ein Prophylaktikum. Ich glaube, es hat mir schon ein paar Mal den Verstand gerettet.

Der zweite Zauber ist eine Sprucharbeit, einmal gelernt ist sie genial einfach. Sie ermöglicht es, den Imperius-Fluch abzuschütteln, sobald man erkannt hat, dass er auf einen angewendet wurde. Das allerdings ist Bedingung. Und dieser Zauber war mir schon ein paar Male nützlich, sehr zu Lucius' Verdruss.

Auf der nächsten Seite fand ich ihn dann – den „Gegenzauber" zum tödlichen Fluch. Doch ein Zauber, der Leben zerstört, fordert sein Opfer, ohne Gnade. Daher muss ein Leben gegeben werden, um einen unsichtbaren Schutzschild zu erschaffen. Es ist so logisch, so einfach, zumindest in der Theorie."

Er schwieg eine Weile, und auch die beiden Frauen sagten nichts. Nach einer Weile meinte Medeora:

„Welch ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass ausgerechnet dir dieses Buch in die Hände gefallen ist. Es muss sehr, sehr alt gewesen sein. Runenschrift – das klingt nicht nach klassischer Herkunft."

Sie warf der Bewahrerin einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Lass mich mal überlegen, wer ist es noch, der die letzten Preziosen aus Åsgards Bibliothek hütet?"

Die kleine Heilerin hatte ihren kreisförmigen Trampelpfad verlassen und blieb jetzt direkt vor der Bewahrerin stehen.

„...und ich erinnere mich, dass ich dir beigebracht habe, dass dieses Wissen niemals in die Hände von Zauberern gelangen darf." Sie war für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich laut geworden. Ihre Ohren leuchteten orange.

Selena hatte das Rückgrat durchgedrückt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihre Miene war unbeteiligt, aber ihre Augen funkelten dunkel.

„Du hast mir auch beigebracht, dass allein die Bewahrerin über die magischen Artefakte entscheidet, die ihr anvertraut sind. Und ich hielt es für richtig, Severus dieses Buch finden zu lassen. Das Phönixkind musste bewahrt werden – um jeden Preis."

Sie ließ Medeora stehen und schritt schnell und direkt auf den Tränkemeister zu. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah hoch in sein Gesicht, dass dem ihren so ähnlich sah, dass es sie selbst erstaunte. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme sanft wie Rabenfedern auf der Haut eines Dichters, aber ihre Augen waren hart wie dunkel schimmernder Obsidian.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Du es sein würdest, der den Schutz über Lilly legt – und damit auch über das Kind."

„Ich weiß" entgegnete Severus und senkte den Kopf. „Aber der Fideliuszauber verbarg das Haus auch vor mir. Und ich kannte den Spion des Dunklen Lords nicht. Ich konnte dem Dunklen Lord nur folgen, was sich als äußerst schwierig heraus stellte. Ich war dort, aber ich kam zu spät. Ich habe Black gesehen, auf seinem verteufelten Höllenbike. Ich hielt ihn für den Verräter, aber er war schon zu hoch, als dass mein Schock-Zauber ihn noch erreicht hätte."

„Heilige Waldgöttin" sagte Medeora. „Warum hast Du nicht selbst eingegriffen, Selena?"

„Auch ich konnte das Haus nicht finden" entgegnete die Bewahrerin. „Als ich erkannte, dass Severus das gleiche Problem haben würde, war es zu spät. Ich dachte, Voldemort würde ihn mitnehmen zum Haus der Potters. Doch er vertraute keinem seiner Diener. Und ich wusste auch nicht, wer der Verräter war, bevor er von Black und Remus enttarnt wurde. Ich wusste nur, dass der Wolf es nicht war. Wie Severus hielt ich Black für den Verräter. Reinblütig, aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie – es passte so gut. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn ihr, du und Nuriyya nicht Eure ganze Konzentration auf das Pergament verwendet hättet."

„Jetzt sind wir die Schuldigen?" fauchte die kleine Heilerin.

„Ihr wart für mich nicht erreichbar in jener Nacht. Ich habe mehr als einmal Mireille mit Botschaften zu Nuriyya geschickt. Sie hat meine Warnungen nicht ernst genommen. Sie wollte nicht an Trelawnys Prophezeiung glauben."

„Ich erinnere mich" sagte die kleine Heilerin dumpf. „Ich habe erst Tage nach dem Tod der Potters überhaupt von dem Überfall erfahren. Und es war Albus, der mich damals informierte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du involviert warst, Selena. Deine Aufgabe schien so unabhängig von all dem zu sein. –

Die Bewahrerinnen haben niemals eingegriffen in Konflikte zwischen Slytherins Erben und anderen Zauberern" erläuterte sie, jetzt zu Severus gewandt.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass sich das ändert" sagte der Tränkemeister eisig, der mittlerweile seine Fassung vollständig wieder erlangt hatte.

„Wir können es uns nicht leisten, auf jemanden zu verzichten, der mächtig genug ist, um Bücher aus Åsgard in die magische Fakultät von Oxford zu schmuggeln. Es ist eine der bestgehüteten Bibliotheken der magischen Welt."

Die Bewahrerin und Medeora warfen einander einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Ich denke" begann Selena zögernd, „du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie wenig von meiner Macht geblieben ist, Severus, seit das Amulett zerstört wurde. Aber wenn ihr ausreichend Zeit mitgebracht habt, werde ich euch zeigen, wieviel zumindest hier im Tempel des Lichts noch davon vorhanden ist."

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit, bevor wir zu Mr. Lupin und den Nebelwölfen zurück müssen. Wir dürfen ihn nicht vollständig aus den Augen verlieren" erklärte Medeora.

Bei ihrem letzten Satz bemerkte Severus ein Aufblitzen in den dunklen Augen der Bewahrerin.

„Wenn es nur darum geht, dem Wolf zu folgen" sagte sie lächelnd, „kann ich euch einige Reisen ersparen und wir werden viel Zeit haben. Diese wird, wie ich denke, auch notwendig sein, um Severus über Macht und Unvermögen seiner Verbündeten _und_ seiner Gegner in Kenntnis zu setzen. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen wollt."

Sie wandte sich um und verschwand in der blauen Dunkelheit unter einem der Rosenbögen. Medeora wuselte hinter ihr her und war ebenfalls binnen eines Wimperschlags nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Es steckt kein Ge-eimnis da-inter, wenn man nur den Weg kennt" sagte eine Stimme direkt neben Severus in der Dunkelheit, und mit dem Aufflackern einer runden Lichtkugel wurde Mireilles Alabastergesicht sichtbar, in dem ihre pupillenlosen Augen gelblich aufglommen.

Sie ließ die Kugel über den Weg rollen, wo sie ihr warmes Licht verströmte. Mit einem Wink ihrer Klauenhände dirigierte sie den leuchtenden Ball einen mit ungleichmäßigen Schieferplatten belegten Pfad entlang. Schweigend folgten sie und Severus dem Licht, und nur das Klacken der Gargoylekrallen durchbrach die Stille in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

**TBC**


	39. Die Weberin

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot. Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

* * *

_Liebe Leserinnen! _

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön an die, die sich stets oder zumindest sporadisch die Mühe machen, mir auch ein Review dazulassen. Ich hatte schon ein paarmal überlegt, ob ich den "Raben" aufgeben soll, weil die Resonanz im Gegensatz zu dem "Hintertreppenwolf" oder "Frühlingserwachen" einfach so gering ist. Die langen Kapitel des Raben kosten sehr viel Zeit beim Schreiben, die ich auch in andere Projekte investieren könnte. Ich denke jedoch, dass es sich gehört, eine begonnene Geschichte auch zuende zu bringen, und deshalb werde ich wohl weiter schreiben. Ich wüßte aber doch gerne, warum der "Rabe", der soviel Sorgfalt erfordert, weil Snape sich so unendlich viel schwieriger schreibt als Lupin oder Black, so wenig Gegenliebe erfährt. Liegt es an dem epischen Erzählstil oder an dem düsteren Protagonisten?_

_Diesen jedenfalls lassen wir heute ein bisschen Ahnenforschung betreiben lassen und dann seine Talente im Möbelrücken austesten - wohl bekomm's, Severus!_

_Eine Runde Glühwein und cumarinbelastete Zimtsterne an alle, (andere gibt es ja derzeit nicht) und los geht es!_

* * *

Musik: Heute Filmmusik - der Soundtrack zu "Brothers Grimm", herrlich düster und ein bisschen verwunschen

* * *

**39. Die Weberin**

Severus und Mireille folgten der Lichtkugel bis zu einer schmalen, unscheinbaren Tür, welche die Gargoylin mit ihrer krallenbewehrten Hand öffnete. Als sie in den Gang traten, der hinter der Tür begann, flammte warmes elektrisches Licht auf. Severus nahm eine Reihe von Portraits an der Wand wahr, die ausnahmslos Frauen im Alter von etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Jahren zeigten. Die Portraitierten sahen sich auf unheimliche Weise ähnlich. Sie alle hatten schwarze Haare, wache dunkle Augen, leicht hervorstehende Wangenknochen und einen Ausdruck von Gelassenheit und Ruhe, der ihnen eine Aura von Souveränität verlieh. Die Bilder waren ein Spiegel des Stils ihrer Zeit, es war nicht schwer zu sehen, welches zur Zeit der Renaissance, des Barock oder des Jugendstil gemalt worden war.

Mireille musste seinen Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie erklärte:

„Hier sind alle Bewahrerinnen abgebildet. Es beginnt mit diesem kleinen Bild von Sandrine" – sie wies auf das Bild der ersten Bewahrerin, die Medeora ausgesucht hatte vor fast tausend Jahren – „und es endet mit Madame Selena, am Eingang zur Kammer der Hüterin."

Sie führte Severus an den Portraits entlang, eine hölzerne Stiege hinunter, und er hatte das Gefühl, an einer Ahnengalerie entlang zu gehen. Er war insgeheim froh, dass die Bilder sich nicht bewegten wie in der Zaubererwelt. Am Fuß der Treppe blieb er vor drei Bildern stehen, die ihm alle seltsam vertraut erschienen. Er kannte die Frauen, die darauf abgebildet waren. Das letzte der Bilder war anders alle vorherigen. Es war zum einen kein Gemälde, sondern eine Photographie. Sie zeigte Lupins Frau, musste aber bereits vor einigen Jahren aufgenommen worden sein. Die junge Frau auf dem Bild mochte Mitte zwanzig sein, und sie hatte nichts oder wenig mit der ätherischen Frau gemeinsam, der Severus mit Medeora im Lake District begegnet war. Zum anderen – und das war der hervorstechendste Unterschied – sah diese Frau ganz anders aus als die dunklen Bewahrerinnen vor ihr. Sie war zu blond, zu lebendig, zu braungebrannt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht gelassen, sondern fröhlich. Diese Photographie wirkte wie eine bunte Glasmurmel zwischen geschliffenen Diamanten, deplaziert und fremd. Das Gemälde daneben zeigte Selena James als junge Frau, Severus erinnerte sich gut an sie, und daran, wie sie im Tränkelabor von Borgin und Burkes plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte: Zart und dunkel, und er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie sie das Dunkle Mal von seinem Arm mit nur einer Berührung hatte verschwinden lassen. Ihm war erst später bewusst geworden, welcher Macht es hierfür bedurfte.

Nachdem er ihr Bild eine Weile schweigend betrachtet hatte, erlaubte er sich, die Frau auf dem Portrait links davon anzusehen. Selenas Vorgängerin – seine Mutter. Syreen Snapes Augen ruhten sanft und unbewegt auf ihrem Sohn, während schwarze Locken aus der strengen Frisur heraus gerutscht und diese Nachlässigkeit von dem Maler für die Ewigkeit festgehalten worden war. Sie wirkte ebenfalls ruhig, aber längst nicht so gelassen wie ihre Vorgängerinnen. Sie hatte etwas Melancholisches an sich, als ließe sich ihr tragisches Ende schon in ihren schwarzen Augen erahnen.

„Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass rechts neben Madame Selenas Tochter kein Platz mehr für ein weiteres Bild ist?" fragte Mireille. „Als sei es vorher bestimmt gewesen, dass sie die letzte in der mehrhundertjährigen Reihe der Bewahrerinnen sein wird".

Sie schauderte merklich. Der Tränkemeister nahm es verwundert zur Kenntnis. Wieso sollte sich ein unsterbliches Geschöpf wie Mireille vor der Zukunft fürchten? Außerdem hätte man bei der gleichmäßigen Größe der Portraits bereits bei der Zuweisung des Gangs und der Treppe als Galerie ausrechnen können, nach wie vielen Bildern kein Platz mehr für ein weiteres sein würde.

„Es geht dem Ende zu" sagte Mireille düster. „Was auch immer Madame Medeora sagt, die Sterne lügen nicht."

„Das Ende der Hüterinnen des Amuletts muss nicht das Ende unserer Welt bedeuten" sagte Severus. Er bemühte sich um einen zuversichtliche Miene als er hinzufügte: „Vielleicht ist die Zeit der Bewahrerinnen abgelaufen, weil sie nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Immerhin ist das Amulett zerstört worden."

„Vielleicht wäre noch ausreichend Raum an dieser Wand, wenn hier anstelle von Madame Selenas Bild das Eure hängen würde, Magier" antwortete die Gargoylin und bleckte die Zähne.

Bevor Severus antworten konnte, öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen die Holztür neben ihnen, und Medeora forderte sie auf, hereinzukommen.

„Genug Kunstausstellung für heute, Severus. Braucht Ihr eine Extraeinladung?" Sie huschte wieder in den Raum hinein und die Tür schlug hinter ihr zu.

Severus und Mireille sahen einander einen Moment lang irritiert an.

„Sie lässt die üblichen Umgangsformen die letzten zwei Jahrhunderte immer mehr vermissen" bemerkte die Gargoylin missbilligend.

„Sie hat sämtliche Umgangsformen aus Effizienzgründen aufgegeben, scheint es mir" fügte Severus hinzu, ohne sich ein feines ironisches Lächeln verkneifen zu können.

Sie betraten den Kellerraum, der fensterlos und dunkel war, dabei warm und voller aromatischer Gerüche. Er mochte etwa drei oder vier Meter hoch sein und maß nicht mehr als der Tränkekerker, den Severus für den Unterricht nutzte in Hogwarts.

Der Boden hatte den Anschein von Schiefer, er war jedoch lederartig weich und als Severus sich hinabbückte, um die Konsistenz zu betasten, war er warm und lederartig und schien beinahe zu atmen.

Sanftes Licht erhellte einzelne Ecken und Bereiche des Raumes. In einem mächtigen Kamin prasselte ein großes Feuer, über dem ein breiter Kessel aus getriebenem Silber hing, dessen Unterseite jedoch rußgeschwärzt war. An den Wänden standen in deckenhohen Regalen Bücher dicht an dicht gedrängt, die meisten von ihnen alt und sicher sehr wertvoll.

Im hinteren Bereich des Raumes befanden sich ein großer, alter Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz mit runenartigen Schnitzereien, auf dem sich etliche Pergamente und Bücher stapelten, ein merkwürdig bläulich schimmernder, schlichter Brunnen und eine Ecke mit einem alten, wurmstichigen Schaukelstuhl, neben welchem ein uraltes Spinnrad sich langsam wie von unsichtbarer Hand getrieben drehte, ohne einen Faden zu wirken.

Allerlei merkwürdige Geräte und Instrumente standen und lagen in scheinbarer Unordnung herum, manche von ihnen surrten oder tickten leise, und das merkwürdige Sammelsurium erinnerte Severus vage an Albus Dumbledores' Büro.

„Komm zu mir" forderte ihn Selena auf, die mittlerweile einen dunkelblauen, weiten Umhang angelegt hatte, der mit allerlei silbrigen Zeichen und Symbolen bestickt war. Sie und Medeora standen über die matt schimmernde Wasserfläche des Brunnens gebeugt und konzentrierten sich offenbar bereits auf das, was sie sahen.

Während Severus zu ihnen trat, blieb Mireille zurück und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. In dem trüben, blauen Wasser, das von innen her beleuchtet zu sein schien, konnte Severus zunächst nichts als Nebelschwaden und undeutliche Flecken wahrnehmen.

Doch je länger er hinein sah, desto mehr kristallisierten sich die Umrisse einer Landschaft aus den Wellen heraus. Dort war es dunkel und schließlich konnte er schemenhafte Gestalten erkennen und hörte die karge Geräuschkulisse eines nächtlichen Waldes.

„Ist das...?" fragte er mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Ein _Loinnah_, ja, es ist einer" entgegnete Selena. „Er erlaubt mir, den Blick auf ferne Orte zu richten, selbst wenn sie beschirmt sind. Leider vermag er nur sehr schwer Voldemorts Schutzzauber zu durchdringen. In seine Halle und Gemächer wage ich nicht einzudringen, die Spur im arkanen Geflecht wäre zu leicht zu bemerken."

„Mach mal heller" forderte Medeora die Bewahrerin auf.

„Nimm deine eigene Magie" antwortete Selena, „die meine ist knapp und kostbar wie nie zuvor."

Die Bergelfe seufzte und hielt ihren Zeigefinger in die Flüssigkeit, der nun sachte aufleuchtete. „Nach Hause telefonieren" sagte sie und kicherte leise vor sich hin, über einen Scherz, den nur sie alleine verstand. Die Umgebung im Wasser erhellte sich, als habe jemand ein paar Fackeln entzündet. Nun endlich waren deutlich Bäume und Sträucher an einer Flussbiegung deutlich zu erkennen.

„Sieht man es dort nicht?" fragte Severus.

„Heilige Waldfee, wenn ich das könnte, Lichtungen erhellen, die mehrere hundert Meilen weit weg sind, dann wäre ich eine Megaelfe." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nur ein bisschen Licht für uns hier. Und sieh mal, dort ist schon das Objekt unserer Begierde."

Zwischen den Stämmen der Bäume quollen jetzt weiß, grau oder schlierenschwarz und amöbenhaft die Körper mehrerer Nebelwölfe hervor, Ihre Augen glommen gespenstisch in der Dunkelheit, und hinter der riesenhaften Gestalt Fogs folgten schließlich die schlanke Silhouette der Alphawölfin sowie Lupins grüngewandete Gestalt. Die silbrigen Strähnen in seinem Haar reflektierten das Licht des Elfenfingers.

„Sie gehen in völliger Dunkelheit?" fragte Severus.

„Nasentiere" antwortete Selena knapp. „Und je leiser und dunkler es ist, desto schwerer sind sie für ihre Feinde zu orten."

„Glaubst Du an einen Angriff?" fragte der Slytherin.

„Oh ja" entgegnete die Bewahrerin. „Ich denke, dass Nuriyya in diesem Punkt Recht behalten wird. Ob dieser Angriff allerdings die Verräter überführen wird, das bezweifle ich. Wäre Voldemort, wer er ist, wenn er auf eine solche Finte hineinfallen würde?"

„Ich denke, dass hängt davon ab, wie sehr er das will, was man ihm als Köder bietet. Falls er glaubt, dass Lupin der Erbe Slytherins ist, der ihn stürzen könnte, wird er zuschlagen, koste es, was es wolle. Die Frage ist jedoch, und da gebe ich Dir Recht, wird er riskieren, die Verräter zu enttarnen? Ich kann nicht beurteilen, als wie wahrscheinlich er einen Erfolg von Nuriyyas Befreiungsaktionen einschätzt. Immerhin haben Salazars Erben die Gargoyles seit Jahrhunderten erfolgreich geknechtet. Andererseits vertraut man ja einem Verräter niemals vollständig, glaubt mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Er war mir immer misstrauisch gegenüber, hat immer wieder versucht, mich zu unbedachten Handlungen zu verleiten, mir Fallen zu stellen. Ich musste meine Loyalität wieder und wieder unter Beweis stellen. Sich eine Fürstin wie Nuriyya zur Feindin zu machen wäre eine effektvolle Demonstration von Loyalität seitens der Verräter für den Dunklen Lord."

Selena nickte nachdenklich. „Du musst es wissen, Severus. Es stellt sich natürlich noch eine zweite Frage: Was tun wir, wenn er Remus und die Nebelwölfe angreifen lässt?"

„Moment mal" sagte Severus und zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich höre Euch immer von einem Angriff von außen und auch auf die Nebelwölfe sprechen. Sind sie es nicht, die unter Verdacht stehen?"

„Sie würden niemals einen der ihren verraten. Sie sind ein Rudel. Remus ist auf seine Art einer von ihnen. Und er führt sie gegen einen alten Feind, gegen den Erzfeind. Außerdem hat er eine Rechnung mit den Vampiren zu begleichen, und auch das verstehen sie genau. Es ist Wolfsrache." Selenas Miene war hart und entschlossen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Wölfe nicht die Verräter sind. Nuriyya irrt. Und das, wo sie doch das Blut des alten Volkes trägt. Sie denkt wie eine Zauberin. Und ihr Herz ist so steinern, dass sie seinen Ruf nicht mehr vernimmt."

Severus schwieg einen Moment, er wollte sich zum Thema modifizierter Herzen aus Gründen der Befangenheit lieber nicht äußern, dann meinte er: „Ich bin geneigt, Deiner Argumentation zu folgen. Was unser Eingreifen betrifft, bin ich zwar nicht wie Nuriyya der Ansicht, dass wir Lupin niemals preisgeben dürfen, aber ein Eingreifen zu einem zu frühen Zeitpunkt könnte problematisch sein. Wir müssen das Ganze im Auge behalten, nicht die Einzelnen. Der Einzelne zählt in diesem Krieg nicht – jedenfalls dann nicht, wenn es um das Ganze geht."

„Wir werden ihn auf keinen Fall opfern" wandte Medeora energisch ein. „Das kann doch nicht Euer Ernst sein. Wo ist denn nur Eure Menschlichkeit geblieben? Was unterscheidet uns von denen, wenn nicht andere Handlungsprinzipien?" Sie sah ärgerlich aus.

„Außerdem" fügte sie hinzu, „ist diese Diskussion müßig. Dein Zauber wird ihn doch schützen, Selena? Ich könnte ihn selbst aus Riddles Folterkammern noch herausholen und Dein Schild macht alle Flüche unwirksam. Es ist also nur eine Frage des Zeitpunktes, wann wir eingreifen."

„Ich befürchte", sagte Selena, „es ist schwieriger als Du denkst, Medeora. Meine Kräfte sind nur mehr ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Komm, ich zeige Dir den Schutzzauber."

Sie verließ den Brunnen und sofort verwirbelte das Bild und nur noch das orangefarbene Licht der Elfenfinger war in der trüben Flüssigkeit zu sehen. Das blaue Leuchten war erstorben.

Die Bewahrerin wandte sich nun einem steinernen Becken an der Wand des Raumes zu, in dessen klarer Flüssigkeit sich das gedämpfte Licht der Fackeln und Kerzen brach. Severus stellte erstaunt fest, dass ihr Gesicht, das im bläulichen Widerschein des Loinnahs beinahe alterslos gewirkt hatte, nun dafür umso müder aussah. Sie entnahm dem Steinbecken ein Bündel, das sie vorsichtig auswrang. Dann trug sie es hinüber zum Schaukelstuhl und öffnete das Tuch, welches den Inhalt des Bündels umschlungen hatte. Severus, der ihr über die Schultern blickte, erkannte die nassen Wolfshaare sofort an ihrem durchdringenden Geruch.

„Was ist das" fragte er dennoch, denn der Sinn ihres Tuns entzog sich seinem Verständnis.

„Es sind die Haare des Liebhabers Deiner Mutter" sagte Mireille, die leise von hinten an ihn herangetreten war. „Und ein paar wenige Deines Freundes Mr. Lupin."

„Dass es Wolfshaare sind sehe ich, aber was habt Ihr damit vor?" verlangte er.

„Sieh und lerne" sagte Medeora leise. Sie griff in die Falten ihres Tuchgewandes und beförderte eine Hand voller Samen daraus hervor. Die kleinen, unscheinbaren brauen Körner streute sie auf das Fell. Sofort begannen sie, sich mit der Flüssigkeit voll zu saugen, dabei schwollen die schrumpeligen Kerne immer mehr an.

„Das sind die Samen des Aleutenstrauches" erklärte die Elfe. „Die ziehen die Flüssigkeit aus der magischen Lösung und dem Fell, lassen jedoch die Magie zurück auf dem Material, welches davon benetzt wurde."

„Wir erhalten magisiertes Wolfshaar – und weiter?" fragte der Tränkemeister.

Medeora streckte ihre kleine braune Hand aus und die nun prallen Kerne hüpften auf sie zu und sammelten sich darin. „Es ist nicht einfach nur magisiert. In dem Steinbecken, in welchem das Fell eingeweicht wurde, lag über Jahrhunderte das Amulett in jeder Vollmondnacht. Es ist ein starker Magiespeicher für den Schutz der Bewahrerinnen."

Selena sammelte nun mit flinken Fingern das trockene Fell ein und drückte es zu einem dicken Knäuel zusammen. Dieses steckte sie auf ihre Spindel und befestigte sie an dem alten Spinnrad, dessen Funktion Severus langsam bewusst wurde.

Uralte Magie – er hatte darüber gelesen. „Einen Zauber weben" flüsterte er.

Mireille hatte ihn gehört. „Dafür braucht man zuerst einen Faden" sagte sie ebenso leise. „Aber Du wirst sehen, es geht sehr schnell und der Zauber spinnt sich schon bei der Herstellung der Wolle."

Gespannt beobachteten er und die beiden Wesenheiten die alte Bewahrerin, wie sie über ihre Spindel gebeugt im Stuhl langsam vor und zurück wippte, und eine alte Weise dabei bald singend, bald summend, bald murmelnd wiederholte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Fell auf der Spindel von neuem zusammenpresste, stach sie sich in den Finger, und schlug dann eine blutige Rune in die Luft. Binnen einer halben Stunde entstand so ein unregelmäßiger Faden, dessen Farbe von grau zu silbern und rosa bis blutrot und rostfarben changierte.

Mireille und Medeora waren in die seltsame Melodie mit eingefallen, und Severus erinnerte sich plötzlich an sie. Es war dieselbe Tonfolge, die Loreley intoniert hatte, als Severus sie zum ersten Mal hatte singen hören.

Er hätte gerne etwas über die Weise erfahren, die sich jetzt als ritueller Gesang entpuppte, aber er wagte nicht, die drei Frauen zu stören.

Stattdessen wandte er sich noch einmal dem seltsamen Brunnen zu, der den Aufenthalt des Werwolfes enthüllt hatte. Er sah in das trübe Wasser, und wünschte sich, er könnte das Loinnah bedienen und einen Blick auf die Nixe werfen, die immer noch in den Gewässern unter der Burg gefangen war; nur um sicher sein zu können, dass sie unbehelligt war.

Doch es waren nur seine eigenen schwarzen Augen und scharfen Gesichtszüge, die sich auf der Oberfläche spiegelten. Ein bleiches Gesicht, nicht anziehend, sondern fahl, und von dunklen Haaren beschattet. Und mit einer blauen Nase…

Er riss die Augen auf. Tatsächlich war natürlich nicht seine Nase blau, sondern ein schwacher bläulicher Funken glomm in der Tiefe des Gefäßes. Das Glimmen verstärkte sich kontinuierlich und ließ Severus Antlitz verblassen, stattdessen gewahrte er nun auch einen grüngoldenen Schein, fast wie in Loreleys Grotte.

Beinahe erschrocken wandte er sich zu den drei Frauen um, doch die Elfe, die Gargoylin und Selena waren immer noch auf ihre magische Handarbeit konzentriert und hatten keinen Blick für ihn.

Er starrte in das immer heller leuchtende Wasser. Ein Gefühl wilder Freude und gleichzeitig unbestimmter Angst durchfuhr ihn. Einerseits war er enthusiastisch bei dem Gedanken, dass er den Loinnah beeinflussen konnte, aber er kannte nicht die Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten und er wusste auch nicht, ob er dem Seherbrunnen schadete, wenn er ihn benutzte. War auch die Magie dieses Gegenstandes endlich wie die des Amuletts? Und bedeutete die Beherrschung des Brunnens, dass er die Fähigkeiten seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, oder konnte jedes magische Wesen ihn benutzen?

Das Aufblitzen einer goldsilbernen Flosse ließ ihn jedoch jeden Zweifel und alle Furcht vergessen. Da war sie: Loreley. Er konnte sie nicht schemenhaft und verschwommen erkennen wie vorher die Wölfe und Lupin, sondern klar und deutlich bis ins Detail. Die Neyridin rauschte durch das Wasser und war offenbar mit einer Art Training beschäftigt. Sie spritzte Wasser an die Felswände, und er konnte sehen, wie es in Kaskaden an den Wänden herab lief und zum Teil auch von dem porösen Gestein aufgesaugt wurde.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er endlich begriff, was sie da tat – sie malte. Die Wasserkleckse an den Felsen bildeten Bilder, die sich glitzernd und dunkel von der helleren Umgebung abhoben. Im Schein der Fackeln schienen sie zu tanzen, oder zumindest bewegten sie sich und zuckten, als wären es merkwürdige Gnome, die in dem Bestreben, sich von den Wände zu lösen, nur von einer unsichtbaren Magie festgehalten wurden.

Plötzlich riss ihn eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel und eine Berührung am Arm wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, lässt Du im Zauberspiegel dieses Wassers viel deutlichere Bilder entstehen als ich es je konnte. Mein Kompliment, Severus. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Medeora und Nuriyya einen Fehler gemacht haben, als sie mich und nicht dich als Bewahrer von Munins Amulett ausgewählt haben." Selenas Stimme klang müde und sie sprach so leise, dass selbst Severus sie kaum verstand.

„Ich wollte mich nicht in Deine Angelegenheiten mischen. Er hat von selbst begonnen, mir Bilder zu zeigen" erklärte er.

„Du musst Dich nicht entschuldigen" antwortete sie. „Es ist nur natürlich, dass Du Dich um Lore sorgst."

„Woher…?" fragte er entgeistert. Er hätte schwören können, dass ihr Bild sofort verschwunden war, als er Selena neben sich bemerkt hatte.

„Du hast das Bild gelöscht, aber glaubst Du wirklich, Du wärest der einzige in unserer Familie, der in anderer Menschen Köpfe sehen kann?" stellte sie die rhetorische Gegenfrage und versuchte ein müdes Lächeln.

„Moment mal" meinte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist eine Legilimentin? Aber Du bist keine Hexe. Wie kannst Du meine Gedanken lesen?"

„Ich sehe das Bild im Brunnen, Dein Gesicht, wie es weich wird und offen, da brauche ich keine Legilimentik, mein lieber Severus. Es ist nicht besonders schwierig, hinter Deine Fassade zu schauen."

Der Slytherin hielt den Atem an. Nichts, was sie hätte sagen können, hätte ihn mehr erstaunt. Er war nicht durchschaubar und offen, niemals.

Die Bewahrerin erlaubte sich ein breites Lächeln, das plötzlich gar nicht mehr müde und distanziert wirkte, und legte ihn ihre schmale Hand auf die Schulter. „Verwandtschaft kann man sich nicht aussuchen, Severus. Und ich bin ein Fluch und Dir gar nicht so unähnlich. Deine Mutter war immerhin meine Tante. Aber ich verspreche, dass unser Zweig Deiner Familie deutlich angenehmer ist als die Snapes, die Du väterlicherseits zu bieten hast. Anwesende natürlich ausgeschlossen" setzte sie hinzu und blickte sich zu Medeora um. Die Bergelfe war damit beschäftigt, die Wolle säuberlich aufzuwickeln, und sie tat es mit Hingabe und Sorgfalt. Dabei glättete sie kleinere Unebenheiten so gut wie möglich.

„Je feiner das Geflecht nachher ist, desto besser und fester wirkt der Zauber" sagte sie.

„Severus, vielleicht könntest Du gemeinsam mit Mireille das Spinnrad dort hinüber stellen und aus dem Raum hinter der Tür den Webstuhl holen?" Sie wies auf eine doppelflügelige dunkle Holztür, deren Form an Fledermausschwingen erinnerte.

Der Tränkemeister folgte der Gargoylin, die die Tür mit einem Dreh des Schlüssels und einem festen Klauenstoß öffnete, eine staubige Treppe hinunter. Sie führte noch tiefer unter die Erde, in eine Art unterirdische Gruft. Der Raum war jedoch nicht düster, sondern erhellte sich bei ihrem Eintreten. An den grob behauenen Steinwänden flackerten Fackeln auf und am Ende des Raumes sprudelte eine Quelle aus einem kleinen flachen Becken hervor, dessen niedrige Steineinfassung mit Reliefs von Wölfen und Raben geschmückt war.

„Ist es das, was ich denke?" fragte der Tränkemeister.

„Allerdings" antwortete Mireille. „Das Ende einer Wasserader, die arkane Energie aus ganz London hierher führt. Eine echte Quelle der Kraft." Sie klang stolz.

„Ihr wart aber länger nicht mehr in diesem Raum" stellte Snape fest und wies auf ihre Fußspuren im Staub.

„Madame Selena wird diese Quelle erst anzapfen, wenn es dem finalen Kampf zugeht. Noch ist es nicht soweit. Aber bald…" Sie ließ den letzten Satz düster in der Luft hängen. Dann zog sie mit einem Schwung ein blaues Tuch von einem großen hölzernen Webstuhl.

„Nehmen Sie das andere Ende" forderte sie und hob das Gestell auf der ihr zugewandten Seite an.

Severus zog seinen Stab.

„Nicht!" rief sie. „Es würde den arkanen Fluß stören. Sie müssen schon richtig mit anpacken."

„Merlin!" fluchte Snape und packte den Webstuhl an der Seite. Er musste aus Hartholz sein, denn er war sehr schwer. Keuchend und leise fluchend hob und schob er den Rahmen die Treppen hinauf. Ein einziger _Levitatis_ hätte es so einfach gemacht. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, der selten körperlich arbeiten musste schien Mireille die Last nichts auszumachen.

Schließlich hatten sie den Webstuhl dorthin verfrachtet, wo zuvor das Spinnrad gestanden hatte.

Selena trat mit einem Holzschemel in der Hand hinzu und setzte sich vor das Ungetüm.

„Gut, dass Du magisch begabt bist" grinste Medeora ihren Ur-Ur-Urenkel an. „Als Squib wäre Möbelpacker schon mal kein Beruf für Dich gewesen."

Mireille nahm eine von Severus' schlanken Händen in ihre Pranken und drehte sie langsam, während sie sie nachdenklich betrachtete. „Er wäre ein begnadeter Pianist geworden" sagte sie und lies ihn wieder los.

„Pianist?" fragte Medeora und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich spiele Violine. Aber das weißt Du sicher längst" antwortete er.

Die Bergelfe nickte. „Ich wusste es nicht" sagte Mireille.

„Ich denke, Du hoffst vergeblich auf Katzenmusik" scherzte die kleine Heilerin.

Der Scherz kam offenbar schlecht an, denn die Gargoylin wirkte eingeschnappt und schwieg.

Severus entschied, dass es geschickter war, sich aus dem Spannungsfeld der Wesenheiten zu verabschieden und wandte sich nun wieder der Bewahrerin zu.

Selena saß kerzengerade am Webstuhl. Sie hatte die Wolle, von der sie offenbar bereits in anderen Nächten einige Knäuel hergestellt hatte, bereits in den Rahmen eingefädelt und ließ nun mit flinken Fingern das Schiffchen zwischen den Schnüren hin und her gleiten. Wieder sang sie dabei die eigentümliche Melodie, die er schon bei Loreley gehört hatte und zu der sie bereits die Wolle gesponnen hatte.

Die Elfe und die Mireille hatten sich offenbar wieder beruhigt, denn auch sie traten jetzt hinzu.

„Wie funktioniert dieser Zauber?" fragte Severus. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass das eine Strickjacke für Lupin wird?"

Medeora lachte leise. „Nein, auch wenn er eine neue sicher gut gebrauchen könnte. Die alte mit den Kamelen…aber lassen wir das. Nein, es ist kein „magisches Kettenhemd", sondern der Prozess des Webens selbst ist es, mit dem sie den Schutz wirkt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

„Aber dann müsste sie tage- und nächtelang weben? Sie muss doch auch schlafen und wir wissen nicht, wann es zu dem Überfall kommen wird." So begierig er war, den Mechanismus hinter dem Zauber zu verstehen, so besorgt war er um dessen Wirkung.

„Die arkanen Energien bleiben über einen gewissen Zeitraum bestehen, auch wenn Selena nicht am Stuhl sitzt. Aber sie kann sicherlich jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Kannst Du außer musizieren auch handarbeiten?" Sie grinste ihn schief an.

Er schnaubte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Leider nicht" sagte er.

„Es war nicht ernst gemeint" gluckste sie. „Es gibt jemanden, der sehr viel besser als Du geeignet ist, um hier ein paar Stunden Handarbeit zu verrichten. Sag mal, kannst Du Menschen Wünsche eingeben oder zumindest suggerieren?"

Severus sah die Elfe erstaunt an. „Das ist ein seltener und schwieriger Zauber, wenn Du nicht gerade einen _Imperius_ meinst."

„Kannst Du nun oder nicht?" meinte sie heraus fordernd.

„Doch, ich denke, das wäre möglich" sagte er schließlich.

„Gut" strahlte die Elfe. „Dann werden wir Selena und Mireille eine Weile allein lassen. Du wirst bitte einem freundlichen älteren Herrn den dringenden Wunsch eingeben, für ein paar Tage den süßen Ruhestand aufzugeben und sich in seinem ursprünglichen Beruf als Tierarzt zu betätigen. Dr. Farnham muss Harriets Praxis für eine Weile übernehmen. Und Dein Bekannter Sirius wird sich sicher inzwischen um Sniff kümmern."

Severus schnappte nach Luft. Aber nicht wegen des Wunschzaubers, das war kein zu großes Problem.

„Wer bei Merlins Bart ist „Sniff"?" fragte er gepresst.

„Sniff? Oh" lachte die kleine Heilerin, „das ist das kleine kastrierte Meerschweinchen. Hast Du es in Harriets Küche nicht bemerkt?"

„Nein" schnappte er gefährlich leise. „Ich war mit den beiden Mondsüchtigen beschäftigt."

Er schwor sich, es würde Lupin noch Leid tun, dass er einem kastrierten Nagetier Severus' Namen gegeben hatte, auch und besonders wenn die abgekürzte – kastrierte, wie passend, schnaubte er in Gedanken – Version seines verhassten Spitznamens aus der Schulzeit war.

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht folgte er Medeora die Treppe hinauf, an der Galerie der Bewahrerinnen entlang und in den Garten, von wo aus sie in den Lake District apparierten.

**TBC**


	40. Der Angriff

_Hallo, liebe Leserinnen!_

_Wow, also…wow! Vielen Dank, dass so viele von Euch reviewed haben! Ich war supergerührt und habe mich sehr gefreut. Ich habe natürlich alle Reviews beantwortet (und hoffe, ich habe wirklich niemanden vergessen und an dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich auch bei Ragna und lucifer44, die keine Email-Adresse dagelassen haben), außerdem war es ein Ansporn, mich mit der Fortsetzung zu beeilen._

Musicus: Dvorak, Sinfonie No. 9 „Aus der neuen Welt", 1. Satz

* * *

_Eine Runde Schokolebkuchen für alle und auf geht's:_

* * *

**40 – Der Angriff**

„Du hast es „Sniff" genannt!", fauchte Severus durch das Telefon einen vermutlich völlig verdutzten Sirius Black an. „Und wenn Du nicht innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden Deinen reinblütigen Arsch hierher bewegst, wird es eine dampfende kleine Mahlzeit sein."

Er konnte den Zauber am anderen Ende der Muggelleitung schlucken hören.

„Man kann Meerschweinchen nicht essen, ohne sie auszunehmen", sagte Harriet trocken zu dem rauchenden Slytherin und nahm vorsichtshalber doch das kleine Nagetier unter ihre Strickjacke. „Das heißt, man könnte, aber es wäre nicht sehr schmackhaft."

„Wirklich, Severus", fügte Medeora in tadelndem Ton hinzu und streichelte Sniffs weiches Fell. Dabei wurde nicht ganz klar, ob ihr Tadel seiner Drohung oder seinem mangelnden Verständnis für Fleischhygiene galt. Ihr folgender Satz beendete die Ungewissheit schlagartig. „Das arme Tier kann nun wirklich nichts dafür. Du hörst Dich an wie ‚Conan, der Barbar' auf Anabolika."

Harriet warf Snape einen taxierenden Blick zu und zog vorsichtshalber das Meerschweinchen noch tiefer unter die Jacke, um es vor eventuellen Ausbrüchen seines Namenspaten zu beschützen. Auch wenn dieser Mann mit ihr über ein paar Ecken verwandt war, hielt sie ihn für nicht ungefährlich. Remus hatte da ein paar Geschichten erzählt... Aber offenbar hatte der finstere Verwandte keine Ahnung, wer „Conan" war, und das war auch gut so.

In just diesem Moment betrat Sirius Black die Küche. „Ich höre, Du leidest unter hormonellen Disbalancen, Snape", fragte er freundlich lächelnd.

Offenbar wusste Sirius ganz gut über amerikanische Actionfilme bescheid.

„Guten Abend, Harriet". Er umarmte die Tierärztin kurz und nahm dabei den südamerikanischen Nager an sich.

„Das ist Medeora", stellte Harriet vor.

„Seit wann hast Du eine Hauselfe", fragte Black sie.

„Sie ist Severus Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter", erklärte Harriet und Severus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und sank auf einen Stuhl. Heute blieb ihm auch nichts erspart.

„Ach…das ist ja interessant", sagte Sirius und grinste auf einmal von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Wissen Deine Slytherins, dass ihr Hauslehrer…?"

Weiter kam er nicht.

Ein roter Blitz aus Snapes Zauberstab ließ ihn durch die Luft wirbeln und unsanft auf die Fliesen prallen. Das Meerschweinchen schwebte derweil heil und unbeschadet in einer rosa Blase. Severus kauerte wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus über Black und hatte ihm seinen Stab direkt auf die Kehle gerichtet. „Noch ein Wort, Black, und ich vergesse mich", zischte er. „Medeora ist eine Bergelfe und eine ausgesprochen fähige und tapfere Heilerin, die sich im Gegensatz zu Dir nicht in Muggelland vor den Gefahren des Krieges verkriecht."

Er starrte Black böse und mit funkelnden Augen an, bis Medeora ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte. „Ist schon gut, Severus. Man kann mich wirklich mit einem Hauself verwechseln, wenn man keine Ahnung und wenig Hirn hat."

Langsam richtete Snape sich auf und ließ den Stab sinken.

„Merlin sei Dank!", keuchte Sirius. Dann wandte er sich der Elfe zu. „Madame Medeora, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung. Mangel an Ahnung will ich gerne zugeben." Er kam langsam auf die Füße und fischte das inzwischen quiekende Meerschweinchen aus der rosa Blase, die er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zerplatzen ließ.

Er reichte der kleinen Heilerin die Hand und verbeugte sich. „Sirius Black, zu Ihren Diensten. Sind Sie wirklich mit ihm verwandt?" Er deutete auf Snape.

„Allerdings. Und stolz drauf", sagte sie.

„Hm." Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Sirius", ergriff Harriet jetzt das Wort, „wie es scheint, braucht meine Mutter meine Hilfe. Siegfried wird sich während meiner Abwesenheit um die Praxis kümmern. Mr. Snape hier hat ihn davon überzeugen können, dass ihm eine Woche oder auch zwei „Unruhestand" gut tun würden."

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Sirius Blacks Blick für einen Wimpernschlag zu Snape herüber glitt, und sie bemerkte auch nicht das unmerkliche Nicken des Slytherins.

„Ich wollte Dich bitten, dass Du Sniff mitnimmst und Mr. T. hier versorgst, während ich fort bin."

„Klar, schöne Harriet, wird erledigt", versprach der Animagus ohne zu zögern.

„Endlich kannst Du etwas für den Orden tun", sagte Snape zynisch.

„Du weiß offenbar noch nicht, dass Dumbledore mich derzeit in Hogwarts braucht", entgegnete der Gryffindor scharf.

„Dich?", fragte Severus zweifelnd. „Wozu?"

Das Grinsen auf Blacks Gesicht sagte ihm, dass er jetzt etwas hören würde, dass ihm zweifellos missfallen würde.

„Während Du in der Versenkung verschwunden warst, haben Todesser einen Überfall auf Gringotts verübt", informierte ihn Black. „Sie waren ziemlich erfolgreich, haben jede Menge Galleonen erbeutet und sind hinterher spurlos verschwunden. Keiner der angestellten Kobolde konnte etwas wirklich Wichtiges sagen, z.B. wie sie ausgesehen haben oder wer sie waren."

„Sie waren vermutlich maskiert", sagte Severus.

„Ja, natürlich, und sie haben Gedächtniszauber versprüht, bis einigen der Kobolde Zählen und Rechnen verging. Aber was weder die meisten Kobolde noch die Todesser offenbar wussten: Man hat in der Bank Muggelkameras installiert. Die neueste Generation, winzig klein. Dumbledores Idee. Und auf diesen Kameras sind nicht nur die Räuber zu sehen in ihren Kutten, nein, auf dem Tonmitschnitt der kleinen Mikrofone sind sie auch zu hören. Und man hat Pettigrews Stimme identifiziert."

Severus blickte auf. „Sag mir nicht, das Ministerium hat das als Beweis anerkannt?"

Blacks Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Im Zusammenhang mit Harrys, Rons und Hermines Zeugenaussagen – ja. Es gab ein Eilverfahren. Und einen doppelseitigen Bericht im „Tagespropheten". Seit dem kleinen Vorfall im „Golden Phoenix" weißt Du ja, wie das ist mit den Zeitungen. Für eine gute Schlagzeile – und meine Rehabilitation war eine große Schlagzeile, zumal ich auf Photos prima rüberkomme, selbst mit Deiner Nase, wie Du ja weißt – tun die fast alles."

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch er ahnte noch nicht, dass es noch schlimmer kommen würde.

„Ich gratuliere zu Deiner Rehabilitation, Black", sagte er schließlich eisig. Was auch immer Dumbledore und die anderen dachten und sagten, er hasste Black und würde es immer tun.

„Danke", meinte der dunkelhaarige Zauber ungerührt und lächelte. „Nun, Snape, da Du ja offiziell tot bist, und da keinem daran gelegen ist, etwas anderes zu verbreiten, brauchte der Direktor einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

Eine böse Ahnung durchzuckte Severus. Nein, das konnte nicht…

„Die Stelle war sehr lange von Slytherins besetzt", sagte Black seidenweich, „leider verschleißt sich Dein Haus im Kampf für Voldemort und hat derzeit keinen wirklich etablierten Tränkemeister zu bieten. Und nachdem es Deine brillante Idee war, lieber Severus, mich Miss Skeeter durch Deinen Tränkekeller führen zu lassen vor ein paar Monaten – damals noch mit Deinem Gesicht – und ich dabei einiges an Geschick bewiesen habe in dem Fach, hielt man mich für ausreichend qualifiziert, um Deine Stelle bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu vertreten."

Severus war fassungslos. Er spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpressten, und die kalte Wut langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in ihm hoch kochte.

Wie konnte Dumbledore es nur wagen? Ausgerechnet Black musste er die Stelle für Zaubertränke anvertrauen? Seine Stelle!

Medeora schien zu spüren, was in ihm vorging, denn sie trat auf ihn zu und berührte ihn sanft an der Hand. „Wir haben jetzt viel wichtigere Dinge, um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Ich bin sicher, wenn Du offiziell wieder lebendig bist, wird Albus Dich mit Freuden zurückholen, und wenn er den Tränkeunterricht in die Abendstunden und in das Wintersemester verlegen muss. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Mr. Black sich dann freudig eine andere Stelle suchen wird."

„Werde ich", versicherte der Gryffindor jovial. „Auf Dauer halte ich es ohnehin nicht gut in dunklen Kerkerräumen aus."

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen", warf Harriet James ein.

Black setzte das Meerschweinchen in seinen Käfig zurück und sagte: „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harriet. Ich kümmere mich um alles hier."

„Das wäre wohl ein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, Miss James", knurrte Severus.

„Merlin!", rief Medeora aus.

„Wie Hund und Katze", meinte Harriet.

„Ich bin der Hund", sagte Black.

„Definitiv", schnarrte Snape.

„Hund und Rabe", sagte die Elfe und kicherte. „Auf geht es. Severus, würdest Du bitte Harriet apparieren? Andere als kleine Wesen in meinen Tüchern mitzunehmen strengt mich immer sehr an."

„Pass auf Dich auf", sagte Black zu Harriet und küsste sie auf die Wange. Dann wandte er sich Snape zu. „Und Du bringst sie besser heil zurück, Sni…Snape." Etwas Eindringliches lag in Blacks Blick.

Der Slytherin nickte und trat zu der Frau. „Ihren Arm, Miss James. Entspannen Sie sich und denken Sie an nichts."

Die Tierärztin nickte und mit einem leisen „Plopp" waren sie verschwunden.

Black reichte der Bergelfe zum Abschied die Hand. „Hat mich sehr gefreut, sie kennen zu lernen, Teuerste. Sind Sie wirklich…ich meine, seine Ur-Ur-…?"

Sie grinste breit. „Ja, aber es sind sehr viele ‚Urs' und es ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Er ist nicht so übel, wie es scheint", sagte Black in tröstendem Ton. „Es sind nur hormonelle Imbalancen". Er grinste.

„Ich weiß", nickte Medeora.

„Passen Sie gut auf Harriet auf", meinte Black dann und fügte hinzu: „und auf unseren Tränkemeister. Hogwarts braucht solche Persönlichkeiten. Die Schüler brauchen eine Herausforderung."

Medeora lachte.

„Alles Gute", sagte Black abschließend, um leise „Good-Bye, E.T." hinzu zu fügen.

„DAS habe ich gehört", sagte Medeora streng.

„Oh Merlin", sagte der Animagus, „sagen Sie bitte nicht, dass Sie den Film kennen."

„Ich kenne sehr viele Filme", entgegnete die kleine Heilerin.

„Das ist mir wirklich so peinlich", sagte Black und klang dabei wie jemand ganz Anderes.

„Lassen Sie mal den Lupin stecken, Mr. Black", sagte die Elfe freundlich. „Den kauft Ihnen sowieso keiner ab. Außerdem: Ich mag „E.T."

„Wirklich?" Der Zauberer wagte jetzt ein Lächeln. „Er ist toll, nicht wahr? Wie er die Fahrräder fliegen lässt…wow! Später hat mich das inspiriert."

Die Elfe lachte wieder. Sie mochte den Animagus, soviel stand für sie fest. Sie würde es Severus noch vermitteln, das dieser Sirius Black ein Pfundskerl war. Dessen war sie sich gewiss.

Sie winkte noch einmal und war mit einem Wirbel verschwunden, der nur ein paar frische Obstbaumblätter auf dem Boden von Harriet James' Küche hinterließ, die Sniff, der die offene Tür seines Käfigs zur Fluch genutzt hatte, begeistert auffraß.

Leider währte seine Freiheit nicht lange, denn mit einem „Accio Sniff", zoomte er zappelnd auf Sirius zu, der ihn ein zweites Mal in den Käfig verfrachtete, und dann mit ihm nach Springtime Farm disapparierte. Selma und Sandy würde beglückt sein über den kleinen Pflegling.

**oooOOOooo**

Severus, der seinen Umhang um Harriet geschlungen hatte, ließ sie los, sobald sie in Selenas Garten gelandet waren.

Sie warteten, dass Medeora in dem üblichen bunten Wirbel erschien, doch die Elfe kam nicht. Nachdem sie einige Minuten gewartet hatten, sagte Harriet: „Wir gehen wohl lieber hinein."

Sie wandte sich dem Haus zu. „Wären Sie so freundlich, Licht zu machen, Mr. Snape? Und Vorsicht mit dem Doggoyle da vorne, der…"

„…beißt, ich weiß" sagte der Tränkemeister. Er wirkte einen _Lumos_ und ging über den schmalen Pfad, den er bereits früher in dieser Nacht gegangen war, zum Haus. Die Tür öffnete sich auf sein „_Alohomora_" hin anstandslos und sie gingen direkt hinunter Richtung Hüterinnenkammer.

„Sie kennen sich aus", fragte Severus am Fuß der Treppe.

„Mein Mutter hat mich kürzlich eingeweiht, ja", entgegnete Harriet und stieß die Tür auf. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Photo an der Wand, welches ihr jüngeres Selbst zeigte.

„Lächerlich", sagte sie schulterzuckend, „jeder kann sehen, dass ich nicht dazu bestimmt war, eine von ihnen von sein."

**oooOOOooo**

„Du warst die Einzige, die in Frage kam", antwortete ihre Mutter vom Loinnah her und lächelte den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu. „Kommt her, es gibt Arbeit."

Harriet trat zu ihr und warf einen Blick in den Seherbrunnen, dann küsste sie ihre Mutter auf die Wange und setzte sich wortlos an den Webstuhl.

„Wie geht es Dir, Kind", fragte die Bewahrerin. Severus konnte die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme in ihrem Gesicht gespiegelt sehen.

„Danke", sagte Harriet. „War schon mal besser. Was gibt es Neues von Remus?"

„Nichts, seit Du vor zwei Stunden angerufen hast", sagte Mireille und ließ ihre Krallen über das dunkle Holz des Tisches klackern. „Wolfswanderung und vermutlich telepatische Gespräche mit der Alphawölfin. Aber es liegt etwas in der Luft. Andromeda dreht ihre Nebel zum Wassermann."

Severus sah sie erstaunt an. „Der Turnus der Nebel und ihre Drehgeschwindigkeit liegen fest. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Änderung am Himmel erkennbar sind, die nicht dem vorberechenbaren Lauf der Gestirne entsprechen".

Die Augen der katzenhaften Gargoylin flammten auf. „Glaube mir, ich spüre es."

Selena, die in die trüben Lichter, die sich auf der Oberfläche des Loinnah gespiegelt hatten, gestarrt hatte, blickte auf. „Ich teile Deine Ansicht, Severus, aber wenn Mireille sagt, dass sie etwas heran nahen spürt, sollten wir achtsam sein. Sie liegt selten falsch."

Er nickte bedächtig. „Was kann ich also tun?"

Die Bewahrerin warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Es wird bald Tag. Aber bis zum Sonnenaufgang könntest Du den Loinnah speisen mit Deiner Energie. Ich übernehme dann später."

Severus trat an den Seherbrunnen heran. „Gibt es eine besondere Technik?"

„Wie hast Du es vorhin gemacht", fragte Selena zurück.

„Ich wollte etwas sehen", sagte er schlicht.

„Konzentration reicht aus, fester Wille funktioniert ebenfalls. Es kommt nur auf die Energie an, Du könntest ihn auch mit Zorn oder Angst speisen", erklärte sie.

„Denken Sie an Sirius", schlug Harriet vor, die inzwischen das Schiffchen zwischen den Schnüren hin und her schob und vorsichtig die Fäden mit dem Kamm an das bereits fertig gestellte Gewebe drückte.

Ohne dass Severus es verhindern könnte, flammte der bläuliche Widerschein in dem Becken auf. Selena hob eine Augenbraue und warf dem Tränkemeister einen schrägen Blick unter den dunklen Wimpern hervor zu. „Du siehst, es ist sehr sensibel. Du wirst wenig Energie brauchen." Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Ich will Dir keine Ratschläge erteilen, Severus, aber es könnte irgendwann nötig sein, dass Du dem Animagus vertraust."

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Täusche Dich nicht, Cousine. Auch wenn ich Black hasse, so vertraue ich ihm doch in Ordensdingen. Das Problem liegt vor allem darin, dass er fünfundneunzig Prozent der Zeit nachvollziehbar handelt, aber zu fünf Prozent ist er wahnsinnig. Bedauerlicherweise ist nicht berechenbar, wann diese fünf Prozent Wahnsinn stattfinden. Man kann sich lediglich darauf verlassen, dass sie sich zu meinen Ungunsten auswirken."

Selena schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen letzten Blick in die trübe Flüssigkeit. „Licht alleine reicht nicht. Du musst ihn klären mit Deinem Geist. Ich werde mich eine Weile hinlegen. Holt mich, wenn es Zeit ist."

Sie verließ den Raum, und anstatt ihrer betrat Medeora prustend und schnaufend das Gewölbe.

„Wo kommst Du denn jetzt erst her", fragte Severus.

„Meine Richtungsausrichtung schwächelt seit einiger Zeit manchmal. Ich bin zwei Straßen weiter aufgetaucht." Sie wischte Blätter und ein paar Ranken aus ihren Tüchern. Offenbar war sie mitten in einem Gebüsch gelandet. Die Elfe wuselte zu Severus hinüber und tat einen Blick in den Loinnah.

„Ziemlich trübe", sagte sie.

„Ich muss mich konzentrieren", antwortete Severus. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und tatsächlich lichtete sich die Trübung wie ein Nebel bei aufkommendem Wind.

„Wo sind sie", fragte der Slytherin, als er die Gestalten der magischen Wolfswesen und Lupins erkannte. Dieser Wald kam ihm irgendwie merkwürdig vertraut vor.

„Ich sehe nur Bäume", antwortete die Heilerin. „Ohne eine Bachbiegung ist es schwer zu sagen, wo genau sie sind. Aber bei ihrem Tempo müssten sie spätestens morgen Nacht die Burg Krolok erreichen. Und dann können wir uns auf die Suche nach dem Pergament machen."

„Nachts", fragte der Zauberer. „Es wäre doch sehr viel sinnvoller, die Burg zu durchsuchen, solange die Untoten in ihren Gruften ausharren müssen."

„Ja, aber ohne einen Tropfen Slytherinblut hat Dein Freund keine Chance, das Pergament zu finden, und wenn es offen vor ihm läge. Und Du kannst ihm als Rabe wenig helfen."

Severus überlegte. „Zumindest könnte man bei Tag in das Gebäude eindringen und ihre Zahl deutlich dezimieren."

„Gerüchte meines Volkes besagen, dass die Burg weit in die Tiefen hinab führt und die Zahl der Schlafenden erheblich ist" warf Medeora ein. Es wäre also besser, dort hinein zu gehen, wenn sie ausgeflogen sind."

„Das denke ich nicht." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihre Zahl kann nicht so groß sein. Dann wären die Dörfer dort alle entvölkert."

„Severus", sagte Medeora und sah auf einmal sehr ernst drein. „Du weißt, dass Du im Moment deiner Wandlung wehrlos bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du als Raben in die Krolok-Burg hinein gehst. Zumal ich Dir dort nicht helfen kann."

„Lupin wird da sein."

„Ja, und eine unbekannte Anzahl Feinde. Als Werwolf ist er kaum angreifbar, aber wird er Dich in seiner Wolfsform erkennen können? Und falls ja, würde er Dich schützen? Und auch wenn er in seiner menschlichen Gestalt gegen die Bisse unempfindlich ist, so würde ein Schwert aus Silber ihn dennoch töten. Und sie sind mit Sicherheit auf Angriffe eingestellt. Er wird alle Hände voll zu tun haben, selbst dort zu überleben, und ich kann nicht mit Euch dort hinein."

„Warum eigentlich nicht, Medeora", fragte Harriet, die die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte jetzt.

„Keine Erde", sagte die kleine Heilerin. „Die Burg steht anders als Riddles Schloss auf nacktem Fels, und sie haben jeden Krümel Erde fortgefegt. Meine Magie ist jedoch erdgebunden. Ich wäre dort drin nutzloser als ein...wie war noch Dein freundlicher Vergleich, Enkel? Ach ja, ein Waschbär."

„Très charmant, Mr. Snape", sagte Harriet lachend.

"Ich denke, Du verstehst jetzt, warum Du nur gewandelt als Mensch und damit nur nachts in Kroloks Gemäuer hinein kannst, Severus. Auch die Nebelwölfe verlieren über die Mittagsstunden ihre Macht. Sie sind ebenfalls stärker zur Nachtzeit" erkläre Medeora. Sie beugte sich über den Brunnen, in dem nun alle Gestalten klar umrissen zu erkennen waren. Sie schienen an einer Flussbiegung angelangt zu sein und ließen sich unter einer hohen Eiche zu einer kurzen Rast nieder.

„Ich kenne diesen Ort", sagte Medeora. Er liegt in einem magischen Dreieck. Der Baum ist Elbenheilig, etwas weiter weg hüten dunkle zwergenartige Wesen die Feuersümpfe und am dritten Punkt ist eine alte unterirdische Koboldwehranlage aus den Elbenkriegen. Sie wurde allerdings bereits vor zehntausend Jahren aufgegeben."

„Eine Wehranlage..." wiederholte Severus nachdenklich. „Kobolde, ein magisches Dreieck, Elbenkriege,...warum eigentlich vertraut Nuriyya den Kobolden?"

„Eure Zauberergemeinschaft tut es", sagte die Elfe schulterzuckend. „Sie haben nach den Aufständen im siebzehnten Jahrhundert jeden Versuch aufgegeben, eine andere Stellung in der magischen Gesellschaft zu bekommen und sie interessiert sowieso nur das Gold und außerdem sind sie sich nie eins, zu wem sie halten sollen. - Merlin!" Die kleine Elfe wurde blass. „Mireille, hol Selena!" Doch die Gargoylin war bereits aufgesprungen und riß die Tür auf. Sie ließ ein sehr lautes, durchdringendes Geräusch vernehmen, dass irgendwo zwischen einem Fauchen und einem Brüllen lag, und nur Sekunden später stand Selena neben Severus am Loinnah. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht...

Es war nicht die Selena James, die er kannte, sondern die junge Frau aus dem Tränkekerker von Burgin & Borges, die neben ihm in den Seherbrunnen blickte. Eine magische Aura glänzte auf ihre Körper und hüllte sie ganz ein. Sie berührte mit den Fingern die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit im Loinnah und sie schienen sich von der Szenerie zu entfernen, als flögen sie höher darüber hin. Severus begriff...sie verschaffte sich einen Überblick.

„Nuriyya hatte Unrecht", sagte Medeora hastig. „Es ist nicht ein ganzes Volk, das den Rat der Geschöpfe des Sees verrät, sondern nur eine Gruppe innerhalb einer Art. Kobolde."

Selena nickte. Das Bild unter ihren Fingern wurde heller, beinahe taghell, und nun konnte Severus sehen, dass sich rund um das Elbenheilig und die Flussbiegung beinahe kreisförmig gedrungene Gestalten dem Lagerplatz näherten.

„Bei allen Waldfeen, das müssen sie doch merken", rief Medeora aus.

„Nein", zischte Severus, „_das_ eben nicht. Sie sind Nasentiere und Kobolde sind geruchlos. Wie genial erdacht."

Bevor er oder die Bewahrerin noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, begann sich Medeora plötzlich wie ein Kreisel zu drehen und verschwand, ein paar trockene Blätter am Boden zurück lassend.

„Hoffentlich trifft sie präziser als eben", sagte Harriet und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, während ihre Finger das Schiffchen hastig über den Webstuhl sausen ließen.

„Ich muss dorthin", sagte Severus.

„Du hast noch eine Viertelstunde bis Sonnenaufgang", sagte Selena warnend. Dann hob sie die Hände und strich an seinem Kopf entlang, über seine Schultern und seine Brust, ihre Finger glitten tiefer und erreichten schließlich seine Füße. Ihren Händen folgte etwas Glattes, Raschelndes, und als er an sich herunter sah, trug er eine Todesserkutte. Sie reichte ihm eine Maske, die sie von irgendwo her hatte. „Deine Tarnung" sagte sie warnend, „ist von höchster Priorität."

„Das war sie immer", entgegnete er. Er nickte Harriet zu, die bleich zu den beiden hinüber sah und disapparierte.

**oooOOOooo**

„Lupin", sagte er leise, als er sich mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter dem Gryffindor manifestierte.

Der Angesprochene fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. Sein Anblick hatte etwas Erschreckendes an sich. Seine Augen glommen wie dunkler Bernstein und seine Nase zuckte, während er die Witterung des Tränkemeisters aufnahm. „Severus".

„Ihr werdet angegriffen, Kobolde, viele, noch etwas fünfzig Meter Entfernung", sagte Severus und zog seinen Stab.

„Ein Magier!", grollte Fogs riesenhafte Gestalt, die sich hinter Lupin jetzt aufbaute. Geifer tropfte aus dem weit aufgerissenen Maul des Nebelwolfes.

„Ein Freund, auch wenn er wie ein Todesser aussieht", raunte Lupin, und nur aufgrund seiner Legilimentik konnte Snape wahrnehmen, dass der Werwolf auf einer anderen Ebene gerade zu brüllte. Für Außenstehende musste das Ganze wie eine eigentümliche, schweigende Versammlung wirken, aber die Nebelwölfe hatten es alle vernommen, denn sie zerflossen weich und sachte und formierten sich in einem Verteidigungsring neu.

Plötzlich drang ein schriller Schrei durch die Nacht, der aus Duzenden Kehlen beantwortet wurde, und in grobe Lederrüstungen gehüllte Kobolde drangen auf die kleine Gruppe ein.

Sie waren bewaffnet, und es war schnell offensichtlich, dass sie sich bei der Wahl ihrer Waffen auf ihre Gegner eingestellt hatten. Sie hatten mehrere schwere Maschinen bei sich, ganz aus schwarzem Stahl gefertigt, aus deren dicken Rohren jetzt starke Luftströme schossen. Die mechanischen Tornados durchdrangen die Körper der Nebelwölfe und wirbelten jede Faser, jeden einzelnen Schlieren auseinander.

„Sie treiben sie fort. Sie sind nur an Dir interessiert, Remus!", rief Severus über den Krach und das donnernde Getöse hinweg, das die Windwerfer veranstalteten.

Tatsächlich hatte er die Strategie erfasst. Nachdem die Nebelwölfe sich wieder manifestierten, drehten die Kobolde die Rohre der Kanonen so, dass die reißende Luftströmung einen undurchdringlichen Ring um die beiden Zauberer bildete.

So sehr die Wölfe auch heulten, sie konnten die Männer nicht erreichen. Die Kobolde jedoch, eng an den Boden gepresst, krochen langsam, aber unaufhaltsam durch die Barriere. Im Licht der verblassenden Sterne schimmerten ihre Waffen – Speere und Hellebarden mit silbernen Schneiden und Spitzen, durch die Nacht.

Remus und Severus hatten ihre Stäbe gezogen und bombardierten die Kobolde mit Flüchen. Es gelang ihnen zwar, viele der Gegner mit Schockzaubern außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch diese waren ihnen an Zahl deutlich überlegen und als ein schwerer Pfeil mit silberner Spitze direkt über ihren Köpfen in den Stamm der Eiche drang, musste einer von ihnen die Angriffszauber einstellen. Severus sah zu Remus hinüber. Der Werwolf war blass und Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Stirne, aber seine Miene drückte bittere Entschlossenheit aus.

„_Protego_!", rief Severus und ein wirklich mächtiger Schutzschild materialisierte sich um sie herum.

„Wir müssen disapparieren", rief er Lupin zu.

„Sie haben eine Disapparitionssperre gesetzt", entgegnete der Werwolf, während er weitere Salven roter Strahlen auf die Kobolde jagte.

„Dann müssen wir durchbrechen", rief Severus, während ein Pfeilhagel oberhalb des Schutzzaubers in den Baum einschlug.

„Wenn wir unsere Rücken freigeben sind wir verloren", knurrte Lupin. „Merlin, was wird das?"

Die Kobolde hatten es offenbar aufgegeben, den Ring um die beiden Eingekreisten enger zu ziehen, stattdessen brachten sie eine der schweren Maschinen mit den großlumigen Rohren in Stellung, und diesmal so, dass die Öffnung des Rohres zu den Zauberern wies.

„Hält Dein _Protego_ auch großkalibrige Geschosse auf", fragte Lupin.

„Wenn ich ihn konzentriere", antwortete Snape und wischte sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht unter der Maske. Der Schutzzauber war stark beansprucht von den vielen Geschossen, die er abwehren musste, eine Kanonenkugel würde er tatsächlich nur aufhalten, wenn er ihn auf den Punkt brachte.

„Die Kugel ist aus Silber", keuchte Lupin plötzlich.

„Über finanzielle Engpässe können die offenbar nicht klagen", entgegnete Severus trocken.

Viermal erledigte Lupin den Kobold, der versuchte, die Lunte der Kanone zu zünden, doch schließlich sagte ihnen das Aufleuchten des Mündungsfeuers, dass die Kobolde es dennoch geschafft hatten, die Waffe abzufeuern.

Severus nahm den Schild herunter und konzentrierte ihn auf den Aufprall. Wie durch ein Omniglas verlangsamt sah er die silbrige Kugel auf sich zurasen. Die enorme Energie des Aufschlags ließ ihn zurück taumeln. Sein Schutzzauber war mächtig genug, doch bevor er sich einem kurzen Gefühl von Befriedigung hingeben konnte, sah er mit Entsetzen, dass genau das von seinen Gegnern einkalkuliert worden war. Der metallene Ball verformte sich, schien sich an einer Stelle einzudrücken und explodierte dann in tausende feiner, glitzernder Späne und Teilchen, die jetzt auf die beiden Zauberer herab regneten, zu schnell, als das Severus seinen Schutz wieder hätte ausdehnen können. Für ihn selbst stellte der Silberschauer keinerlei Gefahr dar, aber der Werwolf würde elendiglich krepieren.

„Remus!", rief Severus, und zerrte den anderen Zauberer, der wie paralysiert auf die flirrenden Partikel starrte, zu Boden. Doch die kleinen Partikel zerstoben immer weiter und legten sich wie der brennende Staub von Pompeji einem silbrigen Leichentuch gleich über die beiden Männer. Lupin würgte, während sich der metallene Geschmack von Silber auf Snapes Zunge legte.

„Protego" hustete Severus, um wenigstens die noch in der Luft befindlichen Teilchen abzuhalten, und binnen Sekunden lagen sie unter einer bläulichen Kuppel, die von einer hauchzarten Silberschicht bedeckt war.

„Stupor!", jagte der Slytherin eine ganze Salve von Flüchen unter dem Zauber hervor, gleichzeitig sah er sich besorgt nach dem anderen Mann um. War Remus bereits tot? Oder kamen die Schreie noch?

Er hatte ein einziges Mal gesehen, wie ein Lykantroph von Mc Nair mit flüssigem Silbernitrat zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Die Schreie des Mannes hatten ihn noch Monate später in seinen Träumen verfolgt, so sehr er Werwölfe auch hasste, und den Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches würde er nie vergessen. Jetzt lag Remus still und reglos zu seinen Füssen, bedeckt von feinstem Silberstaub. Und die Kobolde krochen immer näher.

Gleichzeitig wurde es um sie herum immer heller. Wenn er sich verwandeln musste, war es vorbei.

Plötzlich hub rings um sie ein schauerliches Geheul an – Wölfe. Sowohl die Rufe der Kinder der Nacht als auch die verzweifelten Schreie der Kobolde, die offensichtlich angegriffen wurden, drangen nur gedämpft zu ihnen durch den Krach der Windkanonen.

Der Kampf um sie herum dauerte eine ganze Weile, in der Severus den _Protego_ aufrechterhielt, aber keine Flüche mehr nach außen schleuderte. Er konnte nichts mehr erkennen, da eine hohe Nebelwand sie einschloss. Er spürte eine kühle, sanfte Präsens in seinem Geist, und vor seinem geistigen Auge manifestierte sich ein Wesen, mehr Wolf als Frau, mit weißem Fell in einem Gesicht mit hervorspringender Schnauze und bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Rabe", hörte er die Stimme der Alphawölfin, „halte den Schutzzauber. Die von unserer Art gewinnen den Kampf, aber wir brauchen Zeit. Ich weiß, dass die Sonne Dich ruft, aber Du musst den Werwolf schützen."

„Der Sonne werde ich nichts entgegen zu setzen haben", fauchte Severus, „also beeilt ihr euch besser. Und er ist voller Silber. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er noch lebt."

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und griff an Lupins Hals. Sein Puls war flach, aber regelmäßig. Er hatte den anderen Zauberer noch nicht einmal losgelassen, als er spürte, wie sich die Sonne über den Horizont hervorschob.

Er musste den Zauber halten, und er versuchte es. Doch gegen die Kraft des Rabenvogels in seiner Brust hatte eine keine Macht. Je mehr er sich wehrte, desto heftiger begehrte sein Körper auf. Waren die Verwandlungen in letzter Zeit einfacher von statten gegangen, weil er sich in sie hinein gefügt hatte, so hatte er jetzt das Gefühl, dass seine Knochen sich in flüssiges Blei verwandelten und sein Fleisch von innen heraus verbrannten, während sie sich langsam, aber unaufhörlich verformten.

„_Protego_", dachte er mit aller Kraft und krallte seine Finger um den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „_Protego_!"

„Halte den Zauber", hörte er die weiße Wölfin, eindringlich, flehend, und so sehr sein Körper sich auch krümmte und auch als tausende Federkiele sich schmerzhaft durch seine Haut schoben, er hielt den Gedanken fest. „_Protego_…"

Er schüttelte sich und spreizte die Flügel, und seine Krallen waren um den Stab gekrümmt, der unter ihm lag. Um ihn und Lupin herum war sie immer noch manifest und lenkte die letzten Pfeile und Lanzenwürfe ab – die Hülle seines Schutzzaubers. Etwas durchströmte ihn, ein Gefühl kalten Triumphes. Er war ein Zauberer, und offenbar spielte es keine Rolle, in welcher Gestalt er seine Magie nutze, solange er sie nur stark genug kanalisierte.

„Lass los", hörte er endlich eine Stimme in seiner Nähe, und diesmal war es nicht die mentale der Alphawölfin, sondern das sanfte Gemurmel der Bergelfe. „Ich bin da, Severus, es ist vorbei für diesmal, aber wenn Du mich nicht zu Euch lässt, wird Dein Freund an einer Silbervergiftung sterben."

Der Rabe nickte, und ganz langsam begann er den Zauber vom Boden zu lösen, die Ränder der Kuppel aus Energie und silbrigem Staub hoben sich und er levitierte das tödliche Metall von Lupin weg.

Medeora huschte unter den sich entfernenden und dann langsam auflösenden Schutzschild und strich Severus sacht über den Flügel, bevor sie sich dem bewusstlosen Lupin zuwandte.

„Wir brauchen einen Reinigungszauber", sagte sie knapp. Ihre Stimme klang besorgt. „Kriegst Du das auch hin?"

Severus konnte sich kaum auf seinen Beinen halten, dennoch umklammerte er ein weiteres Mal den Stab. „_Clarifico_", formulierte er in Gedanken, doch nichts geschah. Er schüttelte den Schnabel und krächzte. Vielleicht konnte er doch nur solche Zauber aufrechterhalten, die er in seiner Humanform begonnen hatte?

„Ich nehme Mr. Lupin mit, Severus", kündigte die Elfe an. „Alle hier sind Freunde oder tot, der Canidenanteil ist ziemlich hoch dabei." Sie packte den Zauberer, der mehr als doppelt so groß und schwer war wie sie selbst und versetzte sich mit ihm in Drehungen. Es dauerte fast zehn Sekunden, bis sie die notwendige Geschwindigkeit erreicht hatte und in einem bunt gefärbten Wirbel verschwand.

Zitternd vor Anstrengung spreizte der Rabe seine Flügel und stieg die wenigen Meter zu einem der unteren Äste der Eiche auf. Ihm war schwindelig und er muss sich mit den Klauen in die Rinde krallen, um nicht herunter zu fallen.

Er blickte über den Ort des Kampfes und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Das hier war ein Schlachtfeld, und die Angreifer waren zu Opfern geworden. Überall lagen tote Kobolde, und ihre Leichen boten einen grausigen Anblick. Nicht wenigen von ihnen war die Kehle heraus gerissen worden, anderen quollen die Eingeweide aus dem Leib. Dampfendes Gedärm und Geschlinge war allenthalben zu sehen und zu riechen, und nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt machte sich Wolf mit blutrotem Fell über die Leber eines Toten her, die Augen genüsslich geschlossen, die Zunge dunkelrot. Doch nicht dieser Anblick war es, der Übelkeit in ihm aufwallen ließ, sondern die Feststellung, dass er selbst plötzlich Hunger auf eine blutige Mahlzeit verspürte. Verdammte Rabeninstinkte, fluchte er innerlich.

„Severus, Merlin sei dank", sagte eine bekannte Stimme unter ihm. „Sind Sie okay?" Er fuhr herum und sah schließlich, wer dort unter dem Baum stand. Ohne zu zögern flatterte er auf die ausgestreckte Hand des Mannes, an dessen Ferse sich jetzt ein riesiger Wolf niederlegte.

„Bonnie", krächzte Severus, und die Wölfin ließ ein Grinsen sehen.

„Rabenmann, das war ein wirklich mächtiger Schutzzauber", schien sie anerkennend zu sagen.

Angelus Lupin blickte etwas irritiert von dem krächzenden Raben zu der winselnden Wölfin. Natürlich konnte er sie nicht verstehen. „Offenbar werden hier Unterhaltungen ohne meine Beteiligung geführt", stellte er nüchtern fest. Er blickte sich um. „Ein ziemliches Schlachtfest haben Deine Freunde hier abgehalten", sagte er zu Clyde, der eben heranschlich. Auch Angelus schauderte beim Anblick der zerfetzten Körper. Überall hoben sich jetzt rot oder rosa aussehende Wölfe mit blutverschmierten Schnauzen von ihren Opfern und bildeten einen Kreis um Lupin und die beiden zahmen Wölfe. Clyde wandte sich dem Anführer des Rudels zu, und zeigte eine Demutsgeste.

Der Alpha leckte ihm über die Nase und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken. Aus mehr als drei Duzend Kehlen drang ein triumphierendes Jaulen und Heulen. Severus lief ein Schauer unter den Federn entlang den Rücken hinunter. Am Waldesrand sah er bleich und mit ungenauen Konturen nebelartige Schatten zwischen den Bäumen hervor treten, und auch sie stimmten – allerdings für das normale Ohr lautlos – in den Chor mit ein.

Noch vor Monatsfrist wäre dieser Ort mit all den Wölfen um ihn herum sein absoluter Albtraum gewesen. Der Rabe stellte erstaunt fest, dass er keinerlei Angst verspürte. Diese Wölfe waren seine Rettung gewesen – bereits zum zweiten Mal.

„Wo ist mein Bruder", fragte Lupin den schwarzen Vogel auf seiner Hand. „Hat die Bewahrerin ihn geholt?"

Severus nickte. Er war sich sicher, dass Medeora den Werwolf zu Selena gebracht hatte. Er hätte den Wolfsforscher gerne gefragt, ob er mit dem Auftauchen des weißen Wolfsrudels zu tun hatte, aber die Gabe der Sprache war ihm nicht beschieden in seiner Vogelgestalt.

Mit Besorgnis sah Lupin auf den Silberstaub und die –Partikel, die überall unter dem Elbenheilig verstreut lagen.

„Das wird nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen sein", mutmaßte der jüngere Bruder des Werwolfs und sein Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend, als er die Stelle näher untersuchte. „Aerogen ist es absolut tödlich. Wenn er das hier eingeatmet hat…" Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Ich wünschte, Sie wären in Ihrer anderen Gestalt, Severus. So können wir nicht apparieren, und die Heilerin wird uns nicht holen können. Hm." Er schien nachzudenken. Severus gab ihm insgeheim Recht. Wenn er nur disapparieren könnte! Warum musste Angelus auch ausgerechnet ein Squib sein.

Dieser jedoch wandte sich den Wölfen zu. „Kommt ihr ohne mich klar?" Bonnie rieb ihren Kopf an seinem Bein, fast wie eine Katze, und leckte ihm über die Hand.

Er zog eines dieser kleinen Muggeltelefone aus der Jacke, und sagte dann zu Severus' blankem Entsetzen:

„Sirius – tut mir leid, Dich so früh zu stören, aber es ist dringend. Severus und ich sitzen hier fest und müssen dringend nach London zu Harriets Mutter."

Severus wäre beinahe von dem Ast gefallen, auf dem er mittlerweile Platz genommen hatte. Ausgerechnet den verhassten Animagus musste Angelus Lupin anrufen! Aber natürlich war es nachvollziehbar: Sie benötigten die Hilfe eines Zauberers und der Einzige, der ein solches Muggelspielzeug besaß, und den Lupin kannte, war Black.

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, dann beschrieb Lupin den Ort, an dem sie sich befanden mit Sternenkoordinaten. Raffiniert, dachte Severus, so würde selbst Black den Ort finden.

„Nein, ich kann Dir jetzt nicht besonders gut erklären, warum Severus Snape nicht apparieren kann, aber das wirst Du sehen, sobald Du hier bist."

Severus hätte die Hände gerungen, wenn er welche gehabt hätte. Nicht nur, dass der Animagus über seine Elfenverwandschaft Bescheid wusste, sehr bald würde er auch die Wahrheit über seine Tiergestalt erfahren. Und der Letzte, mit dem er mehr vertrauliche Informationen als unbedingt nötig teilen wollte, war Sirius Black.

Doch alles stille Lamentieren half ihm nicht, denn bereits kurze Zeit später tauchte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer mit einem charakteristischen Ploppgeräusch hinter ihnen auf.

„Morgen, Angel", sagte er gut gelaunt, und strich sich eine lange dunkle Strähne hinters Ohr. Er gähnte, sah sich um und erschrak merklich. „Bei Merlin, was ist denn hier passiert? Waren das Todesser?" Er warf einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter.

‚Wenn das eine Falle wäre, wärst Du jetzt schon tot oder betäubt, Black, Du Idiot!' dachte Severus böse.

„Wo ist Snivellus", fragte Sirius indes.

„_Severus_", sagte Lupin und betonte Snapes Vornamen. Dann wies er mit dem Kinn zu dem Ast, auf dem der Rabe hockte.

„Da ist nur ein…" Black musterte den dunklen Vogel und verstummte. „Das ist nicht Dein Ernst? Oder doch?" wandte er sich dem Squib zu.

Lupin zuckte die Schultern.

Da begann Black plötzlich über das ganze gebräunte Gesicht zu grinsen. „Was für eine passende Form. Wie bei Pettigrew und der Ratte. Wenn man sich in ein Tier verwandelt, sollte man vorher wissen, wie man wieder zurück transformiert, Sniv".

Severus verspürte ein seltenes Bedürfnis, dem arroganten Kerl physisch ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Aber in seiner derzeitigen Gestalt konnte er ihm bestenfalls ein Auge aushacken.

„_Levicorpus_" dachte er mit aller Kraft und sein rechter Fuß krallte sich um den Zauberstab. Nichts geschah. Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

„Au, verdammt!", knurrte Black in diesem Moment und rieb sich den Arm, auf den Lupin ihn heftig geboxt hatte.

„Kannst Du mal dieses blöde Gequatsche und dieses ewige „Gesniffe" lassen, Sirius. Das ist so was von abartig." Angelus Lupin war offenkundig verärgert.

„Pah, Du hättest Snape mal früher erleben sollen, in der Schule…", hob Black an, aber Lupin fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Früher ist fast zwanzig Jahre her, Sirius. Mich würde ein solcher Name auch nerven, er hat die Originalität eines alten Kaugummis. Lass endlich davon ab, hörst Du?"

Black blickte irritiert von Remus' Bruder zu dem Raben im Geäst und sagte gar nichts.

„Severus ist nicht freiwillig ein Rabe und das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber Remus ist

verletzt oder schlimmer, und deshalb müssen wir dorthin."

Black schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Moony" sagte er dann leise. „Wo müssen wir hin, Angel?"

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung" entgegnete der Angesprochene. „Aber ich glaube, dass Severus es weiß."

Beide sahen zu dem Raben hoch. Dieser nickte.

„Also gut", sagte Black gepresst und starrte den Vogel mit schmalen Augen an. „Ich vermute, Du kannst eine geistige Verbindung herstellen, …Snape. Ich appariere, Du lenkst. Ich zähle von fünf runter."

Er hielt ihm den Arm hin. „Wenn Du uns splinterst, drehe ich Dir den Hals rum" drohte er.

Das sah Black ähnlich, eine Drohung, die sich im Falle des Eintritts des Ereignisses, welches er zu verhindern gedachte, nicht wahr machen ließ. In gesplintertem Zustand würde er sicher niemandem den Hals umdrehen können.

Unwillig, vor allem, weil er Black den logischen Denkfehler nicht direkt unter die Nase reiben konnte, aber auch aus Prinzip, stieß er sich von dem sicheren Ast ab und flatterte auf Blacks Arm.

„Ich hole Dich etwas später", sagte Black zu Lupin.

„Er ist mein Bruder. Strapazier' das „etwas" nicht über Gebühr, Sirius", kam als Antwort von dem Biologen.

„Bereit", fragte Black den dunklen Vogel, und dieser senkte den Schnabel, nur eine Andeutung eines Nickens. Diese Apparition war gefährlich und riskant, aber er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass seine Anwesenheit in Bedford Avenue wertvoll sein könnte.

Der andere Zauberer begann langsam nach unten zu zählen, und Severus drang ohne sich Mühe zu geben dabei besonders sanft vorzugehen in seinen Geist ein. Zum Glück war die Legilimantik nicht gestaltgebunden. Er zumindest brauchte dafür schon lange keinen Stab mehr.

„Zero", sagte Black schließlich leise und kanalisierte die arkanen Energien in die Ortsveränderung, und die Welt um Severus herum versank.

* * *

TBC

_Ich freue mich über Euer Feedback. Nur das kleine blaue Knöpchen drücken und los geht es. Danke ;-)_


	41. Silber und Schatten

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Von Slytherene**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Gargoyles, Medeora, die Nixe, die schrägen Orte und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

**---OOO---**

_Meine werten Leserinnen und Leser,_

_ich bedanke mich hier noch einmal sehr für Eure Reviews! Ich hoffe, dass ich sie wirklich alle beantwortet habe diesmal und niemanden vergessen._

_Besonderer Dank geht an meine Beta-Leserin Chromoxid, die superschnell war (drei Stunden oder so sind ein echter Rekord!) und so das Update heute am Samstagabend noch möglich gemacht hat._

_Erfahren wir also heute, ob Remus die Silberattacke überlebt hat, ob sich die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Severus und Sirius auch über das Apparieren hinaus viel versprechend gestaltet und welche weitere Besonderheit die bezaubernde Mireille so besonders macht._

* * *

Musicus:

Die Filmmusik zu Murnaus „Nosferatu" (ich weiß, es ist ein Stummfilm, aber es gibt trotzdem eine Filmmusik, die von Platte bzw. Grammophon dazu gespielt werden konnte) und Kate Bushs „Running Up That Hill"

* * *

_Eine Runde silbrige Lakritzbonbons für alle! (außer für Remus) – los geht es mit Kapitel 41:_

**Silber und Schatten**

Severus und Sirius apparierten im Garten von Bedford Avenue 10. Severus hätte auch die Hüterinnenkammer ansteuern können, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob nicht Schutzzauber das Apparieren in das Haus der Bewahrerin verhinderten, und er wollte Black auf keinen Fall verwirren, der die Energien dorthin steuern musste, wohin Severus es vorgab. Gegen eine Apparitionssperre zu prallen war schon schmerzhaft, wenn man alleine apparierte, zu zweit, und vor allem wenn der Zaubernde und der Ortskundige nicht identisch waren, war es brandgefährlich.

Die beiden Zauberer plumpsten unsanft ins Gras, und der Rabe flatterte kreischend auf, während Black sich hochrappelte.

Aus dem Gebüsch neben ihm löste sich lautlos und katzengleich ein Schatten, der mit in der Morgensonne blitzenden Krallen auf Black zusauste.

Das nächste, was Severus sah, war Black, der stöhnend und mit einer blutenden Wunde an der Schulter auf dem Rücken lag, und über ihm kauerte Mireille, eine Klaue an seinem Hals, von der Gewebefetzen hingen und dickflüssig rotes Blut troff. Sie hatte ihre Fangzähne entblößt und fauchte.

Doch der Gryffindor gab nicht einfach klein bei. Er hielt seinen Stab in der Hand, richtete ihn blitzschnell auf die Angreiferin und rief: _„Stupor!"_

Ein roter Lichtblitz hüllte die Gargoylin ein, und als er verblasste, bleckte sie die Zähne und zog die Lefzen hoch. Der Fluch war wirkungslos an ihr abgeprallt.

„Merlin", keuchte Black.

Severus überlegte. Welch eine komfortable Situation. Er musste nur hier in der Hecke sitzen bleiben und zusehen, wie Black von der entfesselten Wächterin gefressen wurde. Niemand würde ihm einen Vorwurf machen können, und er wäre diese Pest Black endlich los.  
Doch es kam nicht in Frage. Der Orden konnte es sich nicht leisten, einen mächtigen und gewieften Zauberer wie ihn einfach zu verlieren.  
‚Ich werde es bedauern', dachte Severus. ‚Es wird mir Leid tun und ich werde mich selbst verfluchen, weil ich ihm geholfen habe'. Er seufzte, ein leises, schnarrendes Geräusch, und flog auf die Gargoylin zu. Laut krächzend umflatterte er ihren Kopf, nicht ohne dabei einen Sicherheitsabstand zu den gefährlichen Pranken einzuhalten.

Wie eine Katze spitzte sie die Ohren, verfolgte ihn mit ihren glühenden kalten Augen, und dann lachte sie.  
Selbst ihr Lachen wirkte bedrohlich.

„Severus Snape, wie schön, dass Ihr unverletzt seid!"  
Sie leckte mit der Zunge über ihre Pfote, ohne jedoch die andere Pranke von Blacks Brustkorb herunter zu nehmen.  
„Ist er ein Freund?", fragte sie und deutete auf Black.

Der Rabe schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Also ein Feind?", Sie leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen.

„Sag' jetzt bloß nichts Falsches, Snape!", rief Black, und er konnte die Panik in seiner Stimme nur mühsam unterdrücken.

Der Rabe wiegte den Kopf.

„Ihr müsst Euch schon entscheiden, edler Rabe", bemerkte die Wächterin trocken. „Ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt", setzte sie hinzu und leckte Black genüsslich mit der zweifelsohne rauen Zunge über die Wange.

„Nicht so stürmisch, junge Frau", lamentierte Black. „Ich bin liiert und außerdem nicht sehr schmackhaft – Severus, jetzt tu doch endlich was!"

Doch der Rabe machte keine Anstalten, die Situation zu entschärfen. Seinen alten Feind dermaßen ausgeliefert zu sehen, bereitete ihm eine grimmige Genugtuung. Er wusste, er würde dem Zauberer helfen müssen, aber noch nicht gleich. Sollte die Katze ruhig noch ihren Spaß haben für eine Weile. Doch dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes.  
Der Körper des Mannes unter der Gargoylin verschwamm und binnen eines Augenblicks hatte er sich in einen großen schwarzen Hund verwandelt, der sich unter dem alabasterfarbenen Wesen herausduckte, und sie sofort knurrend und mit gesträubtem Fell umkreiste.

‚Ah, Black ist nicht dumm', frohlockte der Tränkemeister. Das konnte ja interessant werden.  
Mireille fuhr ihre mittlerweile fast versenkten Krallen wieder aus: Jetzt standen sie wie Dolche aus den klauenartigen Händen. Ihr Gesicht war von Zorn verzerrt.  
Eine solche Eskalation hatte Severus nicht voraus gesehen. Wenn sie den Animagus jetzt erwischte, würde sie ihn töten. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt!  
Black war sich der Gefahr offenbar bewusst, denn er bewegte sich mit äußerster Anspannung.  
Severus erinnerte sich daran, dass er mit Medeora hatte kommunizieren können, sobald sie ihre seltsame eulenähnliche Vogelform angenommen hatte. Er hoffte, dass er jetzt auch zu Black durchdringen würde.

„Verwandel' Dich zurück, Du Idiot", krächzte er.

„Bist Du bescheuert?", fragte Sirius irritiert zurück. „Meine Zauber sind wirkungslos und so habe ich wenigstens Zähne."

Severus hielt indessen den Atem an. Black hatte direkt auf seine gekrächzte Bemerkung geantwortet. Der Animagus konnte ihn also tatsächlich verstehen, zumindest wenn er in seiner caniden Form steckte.

Severus sah das Aufblitzen in Mireilles Augen.

„Als Hund wird sie dich töten, das ist, als ob Du gegen einen Tiger antreten würdest. Verdammt noch mal, Black, zurückverwandeln!"

Sekundenbruchteile später setzte sie zum Sprung an. Black hatte keine Chance. Sie würde ihn zerfetzen.

„_Impedimenta_!", hallte es laut über das Gras und die Wucht des Zaubers schleuderte den Hund mehrere Meter über den Rasen, fort aus der Flugbahn der Wächterin, die jetzt geschmeidig landete und Lupin, der jetzt aus Richtung des Hauses auftauchte, den Stab in der erhobenen Hand, böse anfunkelte.

Der Werwolf sah müde und angegriffen aus, er war blass und trug nur eine Hose und alte Turnschuhe, aber er stand aufrecht und war offenbar im Vollbesitz seiner Zauberkräfte.

Mit einem gewaltigen Platschen durchschlug der Körper des Animagus die Wasseroberfläche des Teiches. Prustend und keuchend kam Black an die Oberfläche.

„Das ist mein Freund Sirius Black", erklärte Lupin der aufgebrachten Gargoylin, stellte sich aber dennoch vorsichtshalber zwischen sie und das Ziergewässer.

„Moony!", rief Black aus und wagte sich sehr vorsichtig an den Teichrand.  
„Sie ist hoffentlich wasserscheu?", fragte er und musterte die steinerne Wesenheit argwöhnisch.

„Ein Hundeanimagus", sagte die Schöne und ein kleines Fauchen entfuhr ihr.  
„Wie bedauerlich, dass er Ihr Freund ist, Mr. Lupin."

Lupin zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern und half Black aus dem Wasser.  
„Bist du in Ordnung, Sirius?"

„Bis auf meine Schulter, ja." Der Animagus wies auf die Verletzung, die Mireille ihm beigebracht hatte.  
„Merlin, was für eine Furie", sagte er, richtete den Stab auf seinen Arm und fügte hinzu: „_Arrestosaguis_".  
Die Blutung stoppte.

„Was ist mit Dir? Angel sagte, Du wärest vermutlich verletzt?"

„Ich wäre vermutlich tot, wenn Severus mir nicht beigestanden hätte."

„Das ist ein Stichwort", knurrte der Animagus. „Wo ist das Mistvieh, dem dreh' ich den Hals um!"

„Gar nichts wirst du", hielt ihn sein Freund zurück. Er sah sich um. Weder von Mireille noch von dem Raben war auch nur eine Spur zu sehen.  
„Er ist vermutlich mit ihr reingegangen. Komm, wir müssen auch hinein. Harriet geht es nicht gut."

Severus, der hinter der Hecke auf Mireilles Arm hockte, wartete, bis die beiden Zauberer fort waren und nickte ihr dann zu.

„Ihr hättet mir früher sagen können, dass der Canide zu unserer Seite gehört", tadelte sie den schwarzen Vogel. „Möge Bastet mir beistehen, jetzt werde ich mir bestimmt einen Rüffel einfangen."

Severus hätte gelacht, wäre er jetzt in seiner menschlichen Form gewesen. Das die Gargoylin ausgerechnet die ägyptische Katzengöttin als Stoßgebet anflehte, passte zu ihr. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie mit harscher Kritik rechnen musste. Selena schätzte ihre Wächterin über alle Maßen und sie hatte schließlich nicht ahnen können, dass Black kein feindlicher Eindringling war.  
Die Beiden folgten den Zauberern langsam zum Haus.

**oooOOOooo**

Als sie in die Hüterinnenkammer eintraten, stand Selena über den _Loinnah_ gebeugt, und das bläuliche Licht bestrahlte ihr Gesicht. Sie war jetzt wieder die unspektakuläre Mittfünfzigerin, die Severus am Vorabend im Garten begegnet war. Sie sah abgespannt und erschöpft aus. Severus fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass sie manchmal diese normale Gestalt hatte und dann wieder die ihres eigenen jüngeren Selbst. Es gab keinen ihm bekannten Zauber, der so etwas vollbringen konnte.

Von Black, Lupin und seiner Frau, ebenso wie von Medeora fehlte jede Spur.

„Wir hatten einen Zusammenstoß draußen", berichtete Mireille. „Severus Snape ist mit einem anderen Zauberer appariert, den ich für einen Eindringling hielt. Wir müssen die Sperre weiter ausdehnen."

Selena lächelte ihr zu. „Wir haben keine Kraft mehr, um die Sperre zu erweitern. Ich bin froh, wenn sie das Haus schützt. Dieses Jahr werden die Rosen im Winter nicht blühen. Severus", sagte sie mit Blick auf den Raben, der auf Mireilles Schulter saß, „das war phantastische Sprucharbeit dort draußen. Medeora ist wieder viel zu weit weg vom Ort des Geschehens gelandet. Aber sie ist jetzt oben bei meiner Tochter mit Remus und seinem Freund. Komm her, das hier wird Dich interessieren", fügte sie hinzu und wies auf die Oberfläche des Brunnens.

Der Rabe flatterte von der Schulter der Gargoylin und landete vorsichtig auf dem Brunnenrand. Er konnte die Flussbiegung mit dem Elbenheilig erkennen. Wölfe waren nicht mehr dort, aber eine hohe Gestalt mit schwarzem Unhang lief zwischen den Kadavern der getöteten Kobolde umher und gab leise Befehle an weitere Kobolde. Etwa zweihundert der metergroßen Geschöpfe wuselten auf der Lichtung herum. Sie waren emsig damit beschäftigt, die Toten auf Karren zu laden, allerdings nicht ohne ihnen vorher Ringe und Ketten abzunehmen und diese in die eigenen Taschen zu stecken.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Selena und wies auf den schwarzgewandeten Zauberer mit der Todessermaske. „Ist das Lucius Malfoy?"

Severus krächzte zustimmend. Ja, das war Lucius, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Auch wenn man seine Stimme nicht verstehen konnte, aber die ganze Körperhaltung und der elegante Gang sowie der in seinem Gehstock verborgene Zauberstab verrieten den Slytherin.

Also steckte er hinter dieser Attacke. Das bedeutete jedoch auch, dass Nuriyyas Plan aufgegangen war. Remus Lupin als illegitimen „Erbe Slytherins" zu verkaufen, war ein gewagter Plan gewesen, aber der dunkle Lord hatte den Köder gefressen. Jetzt wusste Nuriyya, wessen Unterstützung sie brauchte – die eines abtrünnigen Kobolds. Er fragte sich, ob Nuriyya einen solchen würde finden können – nun, es war vermutlich lediglich eine Frage des Preises. Andererseits wusste der Dunkle Lord definitiv, dass seine Sklavin ihn hinterging und er würde sich sehr schnell eine Möglichkeit ausdenken, um sie zur Räson zu bringen. Das Pergament zu finden und die Gargoyles von seiner Befehlsgewalt unabhängig zu machen war nun dringender denn je.

Gerne hätte er seine Gedanken der Bewahrerin mitgeteilt, aber der Einzige, der ihn verstehen konnte, steckte irgendwo anders im Haus. Doch er brauchte nicht allzu lange zu warten, denn nach einer Weile hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe und Lupin erschien mit Black im Schlepptau.

‚Lupin sieht mehr als angegriffen aus' dachte Severus. Der Werwolf war hohlwangig und dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen.

„Wie geht es meiner Tochter?" fragte Selena, die immer noch aufmerksam in den _Loinnah_ blickte und gemeinsam mit Severus und Mireille die Todesser beobachtete, die den Kobolden Anweisungen erteilten. Malfoy hatte also inzwischen Gesellschaft bekommen.

„Sie schläft jetzt" sagte Lupin. „Medeora ist optimistisch, dass sie wieder gesund wird."

„Medeora neigt generell zu ausgesprochen optimistischen Einschätzungen", krächzte der Rabe und er wartete gespannt, ob Black ihn auch jetzt in seiner humanen Form verstehen würde.

„Deine Bedenken sind nicht wirklich hilfreich", knurrte Black, dessen nackten Oberkörper ein dicker Verband oberhalb der Schulter zierte, unter dem lange, dunkelgrüne Stängel und Blattenden hervorlugten. Er war also ebenfalls von der Elfe verarztet worden und er schien Severus erfreulicherweise auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt verstehen zu können.

„Tut es sehr weh?", erkundigte sich Mireille. Sie sah aus, als erwarte und erhoffe sie ein ‚Ja', und ihre Augen ruhten misstrauisch und abweisend auf dem Animagus.

„Ich hatte schon härtere Gegner", gab dieser zurück und sah sie ebenfalls wenig freundlich an.

Severus konnte sich eines gewissen Amüsements nicht erwehren. Ausgerechnet Black, dem die Frauenherzen zuflogen, ohne dass es ihn irgendeine Mühe kostete, der sogar Skeeter mit seinem Charme dazu gebracht hatte, freundlich über Hogwarts zu berichten, hatte mit der schönen Mireille ein veritables Kommunikationsproblem. Um nicht zu sagen, sie waren eindeutig wie Hund und Katze.

Lupin trat an den Seherbrunnen. „Das sind Todesser", sagte er.

„Ja, und sie haben eindeutig das Kommando", bestätigte Selena. „Der dort drüben ist Malfoy."

„Der Dunkle Lord muss die Bedrohung durch Lupin hoch einschätzen, wenn er seine rechte Hand schickt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er ausgeschaltet wird", bemerkte Severus.

„Diese rechte Hand hat sich während des Kampfes aber vornehm zurück gehalten", antwortete Black.

„Lucius Malfoy ist nicht der Mann, der in vorderster Front etwas riskiert", entgegnete Selena.

„Typisch Slytherin. Hoffentlich war das wenigstens Malfoys Familiensilber, was sie da über dir verstreut haben", grollte Black zu Lupin gewandt.

„Darf ich fragen, warum Lupin offenbar nur wenig beeinträchtigt ist?", überging Severus die Provokation und nahm das zweite Thema auf. „Ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass er diesen Angriff überlebt."

Black, der sich als Einziger angesprochen fühlte, antwortete. „Nach allem, was Remus und die Elfe mir erklärt haben, hat er überhaupt nur überlebt, weil Harriet einen sehr wirksamen Schutz gewoben hat. Der Zauber ließ nur einen Bruchteil der allerfeinsten Partikel hindurch. Trotzdem erwies es sich als sehr hilfreich, dass es Harriet war, die am Webstuhl saß. Aufgrund der engen Bindung zwischen ihr und Remus wurden einige Effekte des Silbers und die Verletzungen, die es bei ihm verursacht, auf Harriet übertragen. So war er, nachdem die Frauen ihm den Silberstaub abgewaschen hatten, beinahe beschwerdefrei. Zumindest nachdem er ein paar der Pflanzensude getrunken und inhaliert hatte, die Medeora kurzfristig beschafft hat."

„Trotz allem hätte ich ohne deinen _Protego_ nicht überlebt. Danke, Severus", sagte Lupin schlicht zu dem Raben.

Der Slytherin nickte nur knapp.

Die Bewahrerin hielt inne. „Was ist das eigentlich für ein Gespräch hier? Können Sie Severus verstehen, Mr. Black?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte der Angesprochene. „Er spricht ja deutlich genug. Mangelnde Artikulation konnte man ihm noch nie vorw..." - auch er erstarrte jetzt mitten im Satz.

„Heiliger Merlin", entfuhr es ihm und er starrte den Raben an.

„Selbst Medeora kann nur in ihrer Vogelform mit ihm sprechen", sagte Selena. „Das ist wirklich beeindruckend, Mr. Black. Sie müssen ihre tierische Seite sehr stark ausleben, wenn Sie einander verstehen können."

„Mehr Hund als Mensch, das trifft es ziemlich genau", knarzte der Rabe.

„Warum kann ich ihn dann nicht verstehen, Selena?", fragte Lupin.

Die Bewahrerin überlegte einen Moment bevor sie sagte: „Ich vermute, es liegt daran, dass ein Animagus die Fähigkeit, sich zu wandeln, in die Wiege gelegt bekommt. Natürlich muss er sie ausbilden und erlernen, aber die meisten Zauberer würden es auch mit großer Mühe nicht schaffen, sich jemals zu verwandeln. Du hingegen wurdest gebissen und trägst den Wolf ohne dein Zutun in dir."  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Natürlich ist das nur ein Versuch einer Erklärung. Ich bin keine Gelehrte."

Severus gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Ihre Theorie war zumindest plausibel.

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Wasseroberfläche zu. „Sie ziehen ab", sagte sie.  
„Nachdem Voldemort nun definitiv weiß, dass Nuriyya ihn hintergeht, wird er zum einen auf Rache sinnen und zum anderen versuchen, sie auszukontern. Das Pergament zu finden und die Gargoyles von seiner Herrschaft zu befreien ist damit dringlicher denn je."

‚Das dachte ich vorhin auch schon' durchfuhr es Severus.

„Dann werde ich die Wölfe sammeln", sagte Lupin.  
„Wir sind schon in der Nähe der Burg. Wir werden heute Nacht angreifen."

„Nachts?", fragte Black bestürzt. „Moony, bis du irre? Warum marschieren wir nicht am Tag darein, während sie schlafen?"

„Weil Severus nur als Mensch zaubern kann und weil sie nicht schlafen, Pads", antwortete Lupin. „Es ist ein Vorurteil, und sie tun nichts, um es zu korrigieren, aber sie schlafen nur, wenn sie den Tag nicht nutzen können. Doch in dieser Festung gibt es genug zu tun und Platz nach unten haben sie auch."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Sirius.

„Lucy", sagten Lupin und Severus unisono.

„Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht" sagte Sirius betreten. „Deine Schwester…", er brach mitten im Wort ab. „Angel!", rief er aus. „Ich habe deinen Bruder vergessen. Er ist noch da, zwischen Todessern und Kobolden…oh Merlin."

„Ganz ruhig", drang Selenas Stimme vom _Loinnah_ her zu den Zauberern, „Angelus Lupin ist längst von seinen Wölfen gewarnt worden und mit ihnen verschwunden. Er führt die weißen Wölfe in Richtung von Schloss Krolok, und die Nebelwölfe folgen ihnen."

„Sie folgen einem Menschen?", fragte Lupin erstaunt.

„Ist das nicht logisch?", stellte Selena die Gegenfrage. „Er ist der Alpha des Rudels um seine beiden zahmen Wölfe, und das weiße Rudel nimmt ihn deshalb als Gast auf. Die Nebelwölfe wiederum folgen den anderen. Außerdem bist du auch ein Mensch, Remus."

Er nickte. „Gut, dann werde ich jetzt disapparieren. Es sollte kein Problem sein für mich, sie alle zu finden. Nach Sonnenuntergang kehre ich zurück und hole Severus."

„Ich werde dich begleiten", bot Black an.

„Unter keinen Umständen", entgegnete der Werwolf.

„Aber Moony, ich kann mich ebenfalls verwandeln, und sicher werden sie gegen einen Verwandten nichts einwenden können."

„Du bist ein Hund, Pads. Du weißt, was wilde Wölfe mit Hunden machen, oder nicht?"  
Er funkelte seinen Freund finster an. „Außerdem muss ein Zauberer hier bleiben und das Haus absichern."

„Das Haus hat eine Kampfkatze. Da gibt es nichts zu sichern.  
Die ist ein Killer, in dem Garten leben nicht mal Mäuse", protestierte der Animagus.

„Mr. Black hat Recht", sagte Selena.  
„Auch wenn er es sehr uncharmant formuliert hat, aber Mireille ist der einzige Schutz, den ich brauche."

„Was wirst du tun, wenn Voldemort die Fürstin in die Mangel nimmt und sie zwingt, alle ihre Geheimnisse auszuplaudern? Oder wenn er sie gar zwingt, Mireille zu befehlen, euch anzugreifen?" fragte Lupin heftig.

„Remus…", sagte die Bewahrerin.

„Nein, Selena", widersprach Lupin. „Ich habe Angst um Harriet, und mir ist bedeutend wohler, wenn Sirius hier bei euch bleibt."

„Mir auch", ergänzte Severus aus tiefster Brust, obwohl ihn nur Black verstehen konnte.

„Ich werde niemals Madame Selena oder ihre Tochter angreifen", ereiferte sich die Gargoylin.

„Du wirst es nicht verhindern können!" fuhr Lupin die Wächterin an.

„Mais oui, ich bin eine freie Person mit einem freien Willen", beharrte sie stur.

„Das stimmt", erklärte Selena. „Mireille ist anders als alle anderen ihrer Art. Sie bleibt auch im Sonnenlicht beweglich und sie unterliegt nicht Nuriyyas Befehl."

„Aber wie kann das sein?", fragte Lupin irritiert.

„Ich war schon zu weit auf der anderen Seite, als mich das Vampirblut zurückholte. Für mich gelten die Regeln nicht. Ich bin autark."

„Siehst Du, Moony, es gibt keinen Grund mich hier zu lassen", nutzte Black die Gesprächspause. „Und ihr werdet um jeden Zauberer froh sein, der in der Burg an Eurer Seite kämpft. Ich bin kein Schlechter, komm schon, Moony, du weißt das doch."

„Du winselst wirklich wie ein Hund, der nicht ohne seinen Herren klar kommt. Ich werde auf keinen Fall ein solches Himmelfahrtskommando begleiten, wenn Du dabei bist, Black", krächzte Severus.

„Seht ihr, sogar Snape will, dass ich euch helfe", behauptete der Gryffindor.

Empört krächzte der Rabe auf. „Wage es nicht…", drohte er Black. „Stell das sofort richtig."

„Stimmt das?", fragte Lupin misstrauisch, und sein Blick wanderte von dem Animagus zu dem schwarzen Vogel, der vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„Natürlich stimmt es", log Black hemmungslos.

„Ehrlich, Pads…", knurrte der Werwolf und schnupperte in Blacks Richtung, als könne er riechen, ob dieser die Wahrheit sage.

„Also gut", beeilte sich sein Freund zuzugeben, „es stimmt nicht ganz, aber seit wann kümmerst du dich darum, was Snivellus sagt?"

„Mr. Black", sagte die Bewahrerin ernsthaft und hob dabei tadelnd die Augenbrauen, „Ihr Umgangston ist einfach ungeheuerlich. Diese Beleidigungen bringen uns nicht weiter. Abgesehen davon jedoch muss ich Ihnen beipflichten. Remus, du solltest seine Hilfe annehmen. Er ist, nach allem was Albus mir berichtet hat, ein patenter Zauberer und es wäre töricht, ohne ihn zu gehen. Die Wölfe haben den Raben und deinen Bruder akzeptiert, sie werden auch den Animagus dulden."

„Du kannst schon deshalb nicht mit, weil du Miss James Katze hüten musst, Black", schnarrte Severus.

„Ach halt den Schnabel", fuhr ihn der andere schwarzhaarige Zauberer an.

„Also gut", sagte Lupin. „Wir gehen gemeinsam. Aber erst heute Abend. Jetzt werde ich alleine zu den Wölfen apparieren. Und bis dahin wirst du dich von Severus über alle wesentlichen Details informieren lassen, Sirius. Du wirst nicht mit ihm streiten und ihr werdet wie Menschen miteinander umgehen."

Alle außer Lupin selbst ließen ein sarkastisches Prusten hören.

„Ich hoffe, auch du wirst menschlich mit deinem Bruder umgehen, Remus", vernahmen sie daraufhin dumpf eine Stimme von der Tür her. Dort stand Harriet und Severus erschrak bei ihrem Anblick. Sie trug nur ein Nachthemd, und ihre Hände und Arme waren bandagiert, ebenso wie ihr Gesicht und ihr Hals. Mund, Nasenlöcher und Augen waren frei geblieben, und wenn die Verbrennungen, die ihre Lippen und ihre Augenlider aufwiesen denen des bandagierten Teil ihres Gesichts und ihrer Arme entsprachen, dann war Lupin, dessen Gesicht seit der letzten Werwolfsoperation in Montenegro eine unschöne Narbe zierte, wahrhaft der weniger entstellte Teil des Paares.

„Du solltest ganz sicher nicht hier unten sein, Liebes", sagte Lupin und hauchte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf den Verband neben dem Mund. „Wie lange stehst du schon hier?"

„Lange genug um zu wissen, dass du wieder gehen willst", antwortete Harriet.

Lupin warf Mireille einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch die Wächterin zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin nur für Bedrohungen zuständig", sagte sie und leckte ihre Lippen.

„Wo ist Medeora?", fragte er etwas hilflos.

„Guckt sich einen Film im Fernsehen an", sagte Harriet.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!", rief der Werwolf sauer aus.

„E.T.?", fragte Sirius mit unschuldigem Lächeln.

„Remus, ich hatte geschlafen. Es gibt keinen Grund für sie, permanent an meinem Bett zu hocken, zumal Händchen halten gerade nicht angesagt ist". Die Tierärztin hob eine ihrer bandagierten Hände. „Und es ist nicht ‚E.T.', Sirius, sondern ‚Nosferatu'."

„Wie passend", sagte Severus zu Black. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns das auch ansehen – als Einstimmung auf den Abend."

„Nur dass du keine holde Jungfer bist, Snape, und deshalb wohl nicht Gefahr läufst, gebissen zu werden", konterte der Animagus.

„Kein Streit, oder ich gehe allein", funkte Lupin dazwischen.

„Und kommst ohne das Pergament zurück, wenn überhaupt, wirklich klug, Werwolf", meinte Severus.

„Du kannst nicht alleine gehen", übersetzte Sirius die Worte des Raben.

„Er hat Recht", ergänzte Selena. „Ihr solltet euch alle noch für ein paar Stunden hinlegen. Ihr werdet eure Kräfte heute Nacht brauchen. Auch du könntest dich noch eine Weile erholen, Remus. Ich lasse dich am frühen Nachmittag wecken, so kannst du Harriet noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten und sie von den Schmerzen ablenken."

Severus entging der dankbare Ausdruck in den Augen der Mondfrau nicht.  
„Komm, Black, wir leisten der Heilerin Gesellschaft", forderte er den Animagus auf. Er wollte Medeora fragen, welche schmerzstillenden Tränke sie verwendet hatte, und falls die Möglichkeiten nicht bereits ausgeschöpft waren, konnte Black mit ihm nach Hogwarts apparieren, und einen wirksamen _Dolorcalmus_ brauen.

**oooOOOooo**

Es kam anders. Und tatsächlich war Severus am Ende froh, dass Black alleine zur Schule gegangen war und ein paar Tränke von dort aus Severus' stillen Vorräten geholt hatte, und er indessen etwas hatte schlafen können. Zuvor hatte er sich tatsächlich breit schlagen lassen, mit der Elfe und Black die unsagbar finstere Dracula-Verfilmung ‚Nosferatu' anzusehen.

Black schob ihm eine Schüssel mit gelben, knusprig gewürzten Scheiben zu, für die der Rabe eine regelrechte Leidenschaft entwickelte.

„Das sind Kartoffelchips" erklärte Black leutselig. „Wie findest du den Film?"

„Ich bevorzuge die literarische Vorlage" entgegnete er. „Aber die filmischen Adaptation entbehrt nicht einer gewissen stimmungsvollen Melancholie."

Medeora und Black grinsten sich gut gelaunt an. Er beneidete die Beiden um ihre Fähigkeit, sich völlig dem Augenblick zu überlassen. Doch auch er selbst vergaß zwischenzeitlich immer wieder für eine Weile, was ihnen in der Nachts bevor stehen würde.

Lupin hatte sich gegen halb drei verabschiedet, Severus hatte das Gespräch zwischen dem Werwolf und seiner Frau auf der Treppe unfreiwillig mitgehört. Die Aussicht auf das Leben mit einer völlig Entstellten schien Lupins Gefühle für Harriet James nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Severus ertappte sich dabei, dass er ihr wünschte, es möge nicht nur Mitleid sein.

**oooOOOooo**

Gegen acht traf er sich mit Mireille und Selena in der Hüterinnenkammer. Er hatte sich gerade zurück verwandelt. Gemeinsam mit der Wächterin betrachtete er im Brunnen das Ziel ihrer nächtlichen Mission, während die Bewahrerin am Webstuhl saß und ein dichtes Tuch mit einem merkwürdigen Muster herstellte.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Selena?"

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete sie.

„Wenn du am Webstuhl gesessen hättest, als das Silber auf Lupin regnete, wärest du dann so verletzt worden wie deine Tochter?"

Sie blickte kaum von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte sie nach einer Pause.  
„Aber im Reich der Magie weiß man nie. Dennoch wäre ich wohl ungeschoren davon gekommen, weil ich das Amulett sehr lange getragen habe."

„Warum hast du deine Tochter dann einen solchen Preis bezahlen lassen?"

Sie hielt ein und sah ihn an. „Weil es notwendig war."

Er nickte bedächtig. „Wenn ich ihn nicht rausgeholt hätte, hättest du es getan? Er hegt offenbar romantische Gefühle für deine einzige Tochter."

Sie musste lächeln. „'Romantische Gefühle' wären nicht relevant. Aber Remus ist eine Schlüsselfigur. Und ja, ich hätte ihn gerettet. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich die wenigen Kräfte, die mir noch geblieben sind, nicht verschwenden kann. Du warst da, um ihn raus zu boxen und Harriet hat ihn vor dem Silber geschützt. Am Ende, wenn es zum Letzten kommt, zählen nur du und der Phönixjunge."

„Potter", stieß er leise durch die Zähne.

„Ja, Potter", entgegnete sie kühl. „Aber diese Frage wird sich vermutlich nie stellen, wenn ihr das Pergament nicht finden und damit Nuriyya und ihr Gefolge nicht befreien könnt. Setzt Voldemort sie als Waffe ein, wird euer Kampf vermutlich vergebens sein. Insbesondere Nuriyya und ihre Brüder verfügen über enorme Zauberkraft, sie kennen die meisten meiner Geheimnisse und sie sind nicht sterblich."

„Wer ist nicht sterblich?", fragte Black von der Tür her.

„Vampire, wenn Du nicht entsprechend bewaffnet bist", entgegnete Severus.

„Remus ist hier", sagte der Animagus und warf dann einen Blick in den Seherbrunnen.  
„Wow" sagte er.  
Kroloks Burg, bei Tag eine Ruine, hatte sich im Mondschein in ein Cinderella-Schloss verwandelt.  
„Wie wird das den Muggeln erklärt?"

„Hologramme", vernahmen sie Lupins sanfte Stimme, und der Werwolf schob sich in die Kammer.  
„Die gesamte Lichtshow ist bei den Behörden angemeldet. Der alte Krolok geht keine Risiken ein."

„Merlin, du siehst aus wie kurz vor der Verwandlung, Moony", stellte Black fest.  
Severus gab ihm Recht. Lupins Augen leuchteten bernsteingelb, und aus irgendeinem Grund strahlte der Werwolf eine hohe unterschwellige Aggression aus.

„Wie ist euer Plan?", fragte Selena.

„Angel sagt, es gibt derzeit drei Zugänge zu der Burg, die nicht bewacht werden – unter normalen Umständen" antwortete Lupin. "Zwei davon führen in den Gesindetrakt, der mittlerweile jedoch aufgegeben und verfallen ist. Es ist nicht sicher, ob wir hindurch kommen. Der dritte führt durch die Luftschächte. Da haben wir jedoch das Problem, dass wir kaum ungesehen zum Einstieg kommen werden."

„Apparieren?"

„Es gibt eine Sperre."

„Aber das würde bedeuten, dass wir es auch mit Zauberern zu tun haben" wandte Severus ein.

„Damit ist zu rechnen, ja", entgegnete Lupin.

„Also doch der Gesindetrakt", sagte Black.

„Ja, Pads. Es ist auch für die Nebelwölfe besser als die zugigen Luftschächte" sagte Lupin. „Sie sind alle bereit und warten auf uns."

„Die Vampire werden auch warten", fügte Severus düster hinzu. „Da sie vermutlich wissen, dass du mit den Nebelwölfen kommst, werden sie die Eingänge bewachen, die den Wölfen den Zutritt ermöglichen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Lupin.

„Wir trennen uns. Du nimmst mit den Wölfen den von ihnen vermuteten Weg. Das wird sie ablenken. Black und ich gehen durch die Luftschächte. Wir tarnen uns mit Schattenwasser und fliegen mit Besen dort hoch."

Er sah zu Black hinüber und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche.  
„Fliegen? Auf einem Besen? Du, Snivellus? Dass ich nicht lache."

Aber Black sagte nichts dergleichen, sondern nickte ihm nur zu.  
„Das ist ein guter Plan. Kannst Du uns den Eingang zeigen, Moony?"

Lupin trat an den _Loinnah_ und wies auf eine rechteckige Öffnung unterhalb eines Fensters in einem der beiden Flügel des Gebäudes.  
„Dort ist der einzige Zugang, der nicht über dem Burghof und gut einzusehen ist."

„Dann sollten wir einen anderen Eingang nutzen. Diesen einen werden sie extra bewachen", sagte Black.

Severus nickte zustimmend. „Welche anderen Möglichkeiten haben wir?"

„Zeig' uns die andere Seite der Burg, Severus", sagte Lupin.  
„Harriet sagt, du beherrschst den Seherbrunnen."

Der Tränkemeister nickte und konzentrierte sich. Das Licht im Brunnen flackerte auf und langsam begann sich das Schloss zu drehen, als flöge er mit dem Besen darum herum.

„Die Dritte, dort unten links", sagte Black. „Sie ist nah über dem Burghof, und wenn dort Wachen stehen, wird man sich vielleicht nicht die Mühe machen, sie extra zu observieren."

„Gibt es irgendeine Information, wo genau in der Burg das Pergament versteckt sein könnte", fragte Lupin Selena.

„Ich habe schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass es überhaupt dort drinnen ist. Es ist der offensichtlich sicherste Ort, um es zu verstecken. Ich halte Voldemort für gerissener. Aber wenn er es an diesem so wahrscheinlichen Platz verbirgt, dann in der Gruft der Kroloks", antwortete sie.

„Oder in der Bibliothek", ergänzte Lupin.

Sirius sah seinen Freund einen Moment lang mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Du warst schon einmal dort, nicht wahr, Moony?"

Lupin erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, aber seine Lippen formten ein tonloses ‚Ja'. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich seltsam belegt, als er erzählte: „Ich war dort, nachdem der junge Krolok Lucy geholt hatte. Das war bevor er sie endgültig gebissen hatte. Ich habe versucht, sie dazu zu bewegen, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Aber sie war so vernarrt in diesen Kerl." Er schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken einmal über die Augen und putzte seine Nase. „Es ist lange her und müßig, darüber zu reden" sagte er dann mit rauer Stimme. „Sie werden wenig baulich verändert haben. Vampire sind da eher unflexibel. Ich denke, ich kann die Bibliothek finden, und auch die Gruft."

„Dann solltest Du einen groben Grundriss für uns zeichnen, falls wir es im Schloss nicht schaffen, einander zu treffen", meinte Severus.  
Er wandte sich vom _Loinnah_ ab und das Bild der Vampirburg verschwamm, das bläuliche Licht erlosch.

Mireille schob dem Tränkemeister wortlos ein Blatt Papier und einen Bleistift zu, und er winkte Lupin heran. Dieser fertigte eine Zeichnung und übergab sie dem Slytherin. Severus steckte sie ein und Lupin verabschiedete sich von Selena.  
„Also dann…wünsch' uns Glück", sagte er.

„Ich werde Euch welches _verschaffen_", sagte sie mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Alles Gute. Severus, Mr. Black". Sie nickte ihnen zu, während ihre Finger flink wie die einer Pianistin über den Webstuhl huschten. Severus sah jetzt, da er direkt hinter ihr stand, was genau das merkwürdige Muster war, das er bereits vorhin bemerkt hatte. Sie webte kleine, weiche Daunenfedern in die Wolfswolle. Die Federn waren grauschwarz. Rabenfedern.

**oooOOOooo**

Sie apparierten am Fuße der Burg, die dunkel und drohend über ihnen aufragte. Kein Windhauch regte sich in der vermeintlich so friedlichen Stille. Um sie herum war dichter Wald, und zwischen den Bäumen sahen sie weißes Fell ebenso aufblitzen wie graue Nebelschleier.

„Na endlich", vernahm Severus Angelus Lupins tiefe Stimme, und der Wolfsforscher tauchte plötzlich vor ihnen aus der Dunkelheit auf.  
„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich freue mich, Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Ganz meinerseits", entgegnete der Tränkemeister höflich, „ich hätte es jedoch vorgezogen, in Ihrer Bibliothek bei einem Glas Ihres hervorragenden Whiskys zu sitzen anstatt mich mit Untoten herum schlagen zu müssen."

„Allerdings", stimmte ihm der Squib zu, und erkannte dann Black.

„Sirius!", Die beiden Männer fielen sich in die Arme. „Ich sehe, hohe Nebelwände sind schon mal gebongt." (_Sirius hat im „Wolf auf der Hintertreppe" riesig hohe Nebelwände beschworen. Anm. der Autorin_)

„Angel, mein Freund. Leider werden uns die heute Nacht wenig nutzen. Aber ich bin gerüstet."  
Black lachte leise.

Severus war erstaunt, dass Lupins Bruder, der so ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu Remus hatte, mit dessen bestem Freund gleichsam mehr als nur gut auszukommen schien. So warm die Begrüßung Blacks und Angelus Lupins auch ausgefallen, so eisig war das Zusammentreffen der beiden Brüder.

Sie standen voreinander und schienen sich finster anzublicken. Remus Lupins Augen glommen beinahe orange. „Es ist nicht notwendig, dass du mitkommst", sagte er zu seinem Bruder. „Auch ohne dich ist es schon gefährlich, und wir haben sicher keine Möglichkeit, auch noch einen Squib zu schützen."

„Du wirst mich nicht schützen müssen, Remus. Ich war öfter da drin als du ahnst. Du wirst noch dankbar sein, mich da drinnen an deiner Seite zu wissen."  
Er wies zum Schloss hoch.

Eine Welle der Nervosität schwappte durch die etwa drei Duzend weißen Wölfe, und sie erreichte auch die Nebelwölfe. Severus sah wieder die weiße Wolfsfrau vor sich, und er wusste intuitiv, dass diesmal auch die anderen Männer und die weißen Wölfe sie sehen und hören konnten. „Wenige von uns – nur die dunklen – werden mit dem Raben und dem Hund gehen. Die anderen folgen Fog und dem Werwolf. Die Feinde besitzen die Gabe, in unser Unterbewusstsein einzudringen. Also verschließt euren Geist. Gleichzeitig achtet auf ihre Gedanken."

„Dein Spezialgebiet", raunte Black dem Tränkemeister zu.

„Ja, also pass auf, dass _du_ es nicht vermasselst. Ich dagegen beherrsche es", gab dieser zynisch zurück.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen lachte Black leise.

„Wir machen keine Gefangen", dröhnten Fogs Befehle durch ihre Gedanken.  
„Sie sind Feinde. Vernichtet sie."

„Aber Ihr geht nicht, bevor ihr nicht perfekt präpariert seid", hörten sie jetzt ein wohlbekannte Stimme und Severus spürte einen Wirbel zu seinen Füßen.

„Medeora!", flüsterte er. „Du solltest nicht hier sein. Du gehst auf keinen Fall…"

„Papperlapapp, hineingehen", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Aber ich habe hier etwas für Euch."

Sie drückte jedem der Zauberer einen runden, harten Gegenstand von der Größe einer Haselnuss in die Hand.

„Zaubernuss?", fragte Black irritiert. „Die paar Gerbstoffe werden uns kaum weiterhelfen, Madame Medeora, schließlich leiden wir weder an Krampfadern noch an Hämorrhoiden. Oder du etwa, Snape?"

„_Hammamelis vernalis", _sagte Severus, und „Ach halt die Klappe, Black."  
Aber er war erstaunt , dass der Animagus die kleinen Samen sofort richtig identifiziert hatte.  
"Ich muss Black Recht geben. Medeora, was sollen wir damit?"

„Das sind doch keine normalen Zaubernüsse, Severus", entgegnete die Heilerin. „Diese hier sind echte Hexenhasel, gewachsen in einem heiligen Garten am Ganges, und sie haben ganz besondere Eigenschaften. Zerbeißt sie, und sie werden Euch unaufspürbar machen. Man wird euch erst spät, sehr spät wahrnehmen und alle Wachsysteme werden euch ignorieren. Hier, ich habe auch für jeden Wolf eine dabei."

Sie schüttete einen Haufen der merkwürdigen schwarzen Samen aus einem ihrer Tücher, dass sie zu einer Art Schürze gebunden hatte. Die Wölfe kamen vorsichtig näher und jeder von ihnen nahm mit langen Zähnen eine der Nüsse auf.

„Leider wirken sie nicht bei Nebelwölfen, aber auch für euch habe ich etwas, meine Lieben". Sie hielt eine bauchige Tonkalebasse hoch. „Ich bitte den mächtigen Fog und die ehrwürdige Alba mit den ihren zu mir zu kommen, denn wenn ich dieses Gefäß entkorke, wird der Wirkstoff verdampfen und es ist wichtig, dass ihr ihn einatmet und in eure Nebelkörper aufnehmt."

Wie in Zeitlupe glitten die großen, dunstigen Gestalten aus dem Schutz der Bäume und umringten die kleine Bergelfe. Als sie um sie herum versammelt waren und einen dichten Kreis gebildet hatten, öffnete Medeora die Tonflasche. Ein feiner, golden schimmernder Dampf stieg daraus hervor, und verschwand, zarte Schlieren bildend, in den Körpern der Nebelwölfe. Diese schienen für einen Augenblick von innen zu leuchten und zu glitzern, doch schon waren sie wieder wie zuvor.

„Ich danke euch für euer Vertrauen" sagte Medeora.  
Dann zog sie einen kleinen Kupferkessel aus ihren schier unergründlichen Gewändern und stellte ihn auf dem Boden.  
„Und jetzt alle anderen Wölfe. Für Euch habe ich das gleiche in flüssigem Aggregatzustand. Jeder nur einen Schluck."  
Sie schüttete den Inhalt – diesmal eines Glaskolbens – in den Kessel, und jetzt erkannte Severus die schimmernde, goldene Konsistenz. Nur zwei Tränke sahen so aus. Das eine war ein potenter Heiltrank, und das andere…

„_Felix felicis_", flüsterte Black neben ihm.

Medeora reichte jedem der vier Männer eine kleine Phiole, die eben diesen Trank enthielt. „Es ist nur eine kleine Menge. Die Zutaten sind beinahe unmöglich zu bekommen in diesen Tagen. Vielleicht nehmt ihr ihn nacheinander. Das Glück des einen wird den anderen mit schützen, so hoffe ich. Der Inhalt sollte ausreichend sein für etwa drei Stunden. Und jetzt beeilt Euch." Sie schniefte vernehmlich.

„Danke Medeora", sagte Lupin und reichte der Elfe die Hand. Black und Angelus taten es ihm gleich.

Severus jedoch bückte sich hinunter zu ihr und umarmte sie.  
„Verschwinde hier, sobald wir fort sind", sagte er leise.

Sie lachte. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Junge. Ich werde hier in einem unsichtbaren, aber sehr effektiven Bannkreis sitzen und auf euch warten. Leider kann Selena mit dem Loinnah nicht in die Burg eindringen. Ihr seid dort drinnen auf Euch alleine gestellt. Aber ihr werdet es schaffen. Ich glaube an dich, Urenkel."

„Snape…".  
Es war Blacks Stimme, die ihn aus der vertraulichen Einheit mit der Heilerin riss.  
Er hielt ihm einen Besen hin. Die Wölfe sowie die Lupins waren bereits alle verschwunden. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit packte Severus das Fluggerät und klemmte es zwischen die Beine. Als Rabe beherrschte er das Element Luft, aber wie würde es jetzt sein?  
Es war so einfach wie atmen. Langsam und vorsichtig, nach allen Seite sichernd, stiegen sie aus dem Schutz der Baumkronen hervor. Der Besen folgte Severus' leisestem Druck wie ein perfekt erzogenes Reittier. Er hatte beinahe das Gefühl, ihn mit seinem bloßen Willen lenken zu können.  
Schweigend flogen die beiden Zauberer auf das Schloss zu, dessen Silhouette sich finster vom nachtblauen Himmel abhob. Hinter ihnen folgte eine dunkle Wolke, aus der nur manchmal und auch nur, wenn man wusste was sich dahinter verbarg, ein Maul mit langen Zähnen oder ein eleganter Lauf heraus schaute.

‚Wieviele seid ihr?', fragte der Legilimens.

‚Drei' antwortete der Nebelwolf in seinem Kopf. ‚Wir sind Schatten, Mörk und Tod.'

„Ihr seid in bester Gesellschaft", hörte Severus den Animagus flachsen. „Ich bin Black".

So erstaunt Severus auch war, das Black die geistige Unterhaltung überhaupt hatte mitverfolgen können, er war noch verblüffter, als er die drei Nebelwölfe leise lachen hörte.

Ungesehen und unbemerkt erreichten sie nach kurzem Flug, wobei die Wölfe sie über dem Burghof eingehüllt hatten, was sich feucht und kalt und sehr unangenehm anfühlte, den Luftschacht. Nur die Öffnung war so schmal, dass sie sich flach auf ihre Besen legen musste. Danach standen sie in einem langen, steinernen Gang, der so hoch war, dass Severus gerade aufrecht darin stehen konnte, Black allerdings den Kopf ein wenig einziehen musste.

„Wann nehmen wir den Felix?", fragte der andere Zauberer leise.

„Du jetzt, ich später" flüsterte Severus zurück.

Black holte die kleine Phiole aus seiner Jeansjacke – Zaubererkleidung schien er nicht mehr tragen zu wollen – sagte „Cheers, Snape", und setzte sie an.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er leise, nachdem er getrunken hatte, „heute ist mein Glückstag."

Severus hoffte inständig, dass Black Recht behalten würde.

Die Luft im Gang roch modrig und leicht süßlich faul, und Severus stellte sich alle Nackenhaare auf. Dies hier war ultimativ sehr gefährlich.

„_Lumos_", sagte Severus knapp, und er führte die kleine Gruppe mit jedem Schritt tiefer in das Schloss der Kroloks hinein.

Was würde sie am Ende dieses Weges erwarten?

* * *

**TBC**

‚_**Mörk'** ist das altnordische (und skandinavische) Wort für _Dunkelheit_. Deswegen lachen die Wölfe auch, als Sirius feststellt, dass er allein aufgrund seines Namens prima zu ihnen passt. Immerhin: Warum sollten mythische Wesen keinen Sinn für Humor besitzen? _

_Ihr Lieben, falls ich es nicht schaffe, diese Woche ein Update zu machen, wird es auch in der nächsten keines geben, da ich dann eine Woche auf Fortbildung sein werde. Also genug Gelegenheit, sich auszumalen, was auf Schloss Krolok wohl auf unsere tapferen Zauberer und Wölfe zukommt. Falls es Wünsche gibt („Ein Vampir soll bitte wie in „From Dusk till Dawn' mit einer Armbrust erlegt werden" oder „Einer soll wie Herbert in „Tanz der Vampire" in ein Buch beißen") bin ich gerne bereit, mich damit zu befassen ;o)_

_Herzlichst_

_Eure Slytherene_


	42. Blut und Tod

**Die Tage des Raben **

**Von Slytherene **

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche und Sonstiges aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Hallo, meine Lieben,_

_Ihr erinnert Euch doch noch: Das Anti-Vampir-Dreamteam Severus und Sirius, begleitet von den drei Nebelwölfen Tod, Schatten und Mörk, dringen über den Lüftungsschacht in Kroloks Burg ein. Soweit waren wir beim letzten Mal. Von dem, was danach geschieht, handelt dieses Kapitel._

_Besonderer Dank geht auch heute wieder an meine Betaleserin Chromoxid, die fleißig Fehler raussortiert hat, und an Euch, die Ihr reviewed habt, und das ganz ohne Alert._

_Hoffentlich klappt es diesmal besser mit den Alerts._

* * *

Musicus: Queen „Another one bites the dust"

* * *

**Kapitel 42:**

**Blut und Tod**

Sie drangen leise weiter ins Innere des Lüftungssystems vor.

„Wofür brauchen die eigentlich frische Luft?", sinnierte Black. „Die sind doch untot."

„Das sind sie, aber ihre Opfer nicht, die sie vermutlich immer wieder einmal hierher verschleppen. Ich habe sie stets gemieden, aber ein paar Mal...ließ es sich nicht umgehen, mit Vampiren zu arbeiten. Sie entführen Menschen, um sie in Ritualen zu töten", erklärte Severus.

„Widerlich", sagte der Gryffindor und schüttelte sich. Dann stieß er gegen den Slytherin, der urplötzlich stehen geblieben war und „_Nox_" gezischt hatte.

In einiger Entfernung vor ihnen sahen sie ein schwaches Licht. Vorsichtig schlichen sie näher.

‚Vampire benötigen kein Licht, um sich zu orientieren', dachte Severus. ‚Die Gestalt dort vorn muss also ein Mensch sein.'

Tatsächlich hockte im Schein einer tranigen Funzel ein gedrungener Mann. Severus spürte, wie Black den Stab hob.

‚_Legilimens'_, dachte Severus und drückte ihm seinerseits seinen Stab gegen die Brust. ‚Nicht angreifen', wisperte er in Blacks Kopf, ‚wenn er den roten Lichtstrahl auf sich zurasen sieht, könnte er Alarm schlagen.'

‚_Silencio', _vernahm er Blacks Stimme in seinem Kopf, und er wollte sich schon mit einem ‚_Protego'_ verteidigen, als er bemerkte, dass Black dem Stillezauber sofort einen Schocker folgen ließ.

Der Mann im Fackellicht zuckte, als er den roten Blitz auf sich zukommen sah, öffnete den Mund, um zu schreien und sank eine Sekunde später bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Merlin, hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich attackieren, Snape?", zische Black ihn an und seine Augen funkelten ärgerlich.

„Ein Reflex, der sich über Jahre bewährt hat", gab der Tränkemeister zurück. Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen!

„Immerhin, deine Warnung war Gold wert", lenkte Black stattdessen zu Severus' größtem Erstaunen ein. „Der hätte hier tatsächlich alles rebellisch gemacht."

Sie waren auf den Betäubten zugegangen. Es war ein kleiner, breitschultriger Mann mit filzigem, dunklem Haar und abgerissenen Kleidern.

„Das ist kein Zauberer", sagte Black, nachdem er den Mann durchsucht und keinen Stab in seinen Taschen gefunden hatte.

„Nein", bestätigte Severus leise und drehte den Mann auf den Bauch und schob die Haare am Hinterkopf hoch, so dass sein Nacken sichtbar wurde. „Dachte ich es mir", sagte er und wies auf eine kleine blaue Tätowierung, die einen Ankh in einem Dreieck zeigte. „Ein Sklave. Sie lassen sie einmal ein paar Tropfen Vampirblut trinken und erhalten damit willenlose Diener. Das Trinken jedoch muss aus freien Stücken erfolgen. Töte ihn."

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", entgegnete Black. „Der ist sorgfältig geschockt, das hält ein paar Stunden."

„Sicher?", fragte Severus und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem unangenehmen Lächeln.

Wie auf Kommando begannen die Augenlider des Mannes zu flattern. „Sie sind ausgesprochen resistent gegen alle Flüche, diese Diener der Untoten. Vampirblut ist mächtige alte Magie."

Er richtete seinen Stab auf den Brustkorb des Mannes.

„_Avada kedavra_!"

Ein grüner Funke sprang aus der Spitze seines Stabes und der Mann atmete nicht mehr.

In Blacks Augen stand das schiere Entsetzen.

„Das hier ist kein Spiel, Black", zischte der Slytherin.

„_Keine Gefangen_", vernahmen sie die Stimme eines der Nebelwölfe in ihren Köpfen.

„Oh Merlin." Mehr sagte Black nicht. Die übliche Leichtigkeit war aus seiner Stimme verflogen und aus seinem Blick gewichen.

Sie gingen weiter den Gang entlang, der nun niedriger wurde und schließlich nicht mehr sanft, sondern zunehmend steiler nach innen abfiel. Der Luftzug wurde stärker und der Geruch nach Moder und Verwesung ebenfalls.

An mehreren Stellen zweigten schmale Schächte von dem breiten Hauptschacht ab, durch den sie sich bewegten. Das Gebäude schien von diesen Schächten durchzogen zu sein wie der Boden einer Großstadt von Abwasserkanälen.

Noch dreimal begegneten sie Wächtern, die alle dem ersten ähnlich sahen wie Brüder. Filzige schwarze Haare, breite Statur, schmutzig und abgerissen. Sie alle starben von Snapes Hand, lautlos und ohne Vorwarnung.

Der Tränkemeister hatte sein Stablicht maximal gedämpft, und nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnten sie die Umgebung ausreichend wahrnehmen.

Ein Nebelwolf glitt ihnen jetzt voraus. Er sah auch im Dunklen und so konnten sie ihr Licht jedes Mal rechtzeitig löschen, bevor es sie verraten hätte.

„_Der Gang endet in einem Sturz, dreißig Körperlängen von hier",_ vernahmen sie die Stimme von Mörk.

„Eine Falltür?", fragte Black leise.

„_Offen_", entgegnete der Nebelwolf. „_Diesmal drei Wachen, einer davon ein Magier. Wir werden sie ausschalten._" Noch bevor Severus oder Sirius etwas erwidern konnten, waren Tod und Schatten an ihnen vorbei geglitten.

Sie folgten den Nebelwölfen und erreichten die beschriebene Falltür. In einem hohen Raum, dessen Boden etwa fünf oder sechs Meter unter ihnen lag, saßen zwei der Diener und ein in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllter Zauberer vor einem mächtigen Kamin. Der Zauberer schabte mit einem mächtigen Messer Fleisch von etwas, das wie ein gegrillter Schweineknochen aussah, die beiden Sklaven kauten auf Brotstücken. Severus erkannte den Magier. Es war ein Todesser, kein besonders wichtiger Mann, aber einer, der sich mehrfach durch außergewöhnliche Brutalität insbesondere Kindern gegenüber ausgezeichnet hatte. Severus erinnerte sich mit Grauen daran, dass Graham, so hieß er wohl, eine junge Hexe unter dem Imperius gezwungen hatte, ihr neugeborenes Kind mit dem Kopf gegen die Steinwand ihres Hauses zu schlagen.Nach dem dritten Schlag – das Baby war tot, sein Kopf zerschmettert – hatte er den Fluch aufgehoben, und die entsetzte Frau stand mit dem toten Kind, welches sie an den Füßchen gepackt hatte, neben dem blutigen Abdruck an der weißen Wand.  
Es war nicht mehr nötig, die Frau, deren Mann ermordet im Haus lag, weiter zu bearbeiten. Als Auroren sie später festnahmen wegen der Ermordung ihres Mannes und Kindes, war sie nicht mehr in der Lage, zu sprechen, und man hätte ihr vermutlich auch nicht geglaubt. Der Todesfluch gegen ihren Mann war mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab gewirkt worden, da bestand für das Ministerium kein Zweifel an ihrer Schuld. Sie hatte Askaban keinen Monat überlebt.

Genau auf diesen Graham glitt nun einer der Nebelwölfe wie ein Schatten an der Wand entlang zu. Severus, der bis vor kurzen nicht einmal mehr über diese Kreaturen gewusst hatte als dass sie Legende waren, war gespannt, wie sie, die doch nur aus Dunst bestanden, einen Menschen angreifen und ausschalten wollten. Doch Mörk hatte es angekündigt und er zweifelte nicht an den Worten des dunklen Wolfes.  
Tatsächlich schienen die schattenhaften Wölfe auf einmal mit den drei Männern zu verschmelzen. Severus Blick war auf Graham geheftet. Dessen Augen quollen plötzlich weit aus seinem Kopf hervor, eine Grimasse namenlosen Entsetzens zeichnete sich auf seinem fettverschmierten Gesicht ab.  
Einen Wimpernschlag später spritzte eine Fontäne aus Blut und Gewebe durch den Raum, die sich mit einer weiteren, die ebenfalls blutig rot war, vereinigte. Die Nebelwölfe hatten die Lungen und Brustkörbe der Männer gesprengt, und der Raum glich nun einem Schlachthaus.

Sie manifestierten sich außerhalb ihrer Opfer neu. Auch der dritte - seine Gestalt kam dürr und schwarz wieder zum Vorschein - hatte offenbar seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Der Diener, den er angegriffen hatte, war ebenso tot wie die anderen, wenn auch äußerlich unversehrt.

„_Tod_" hörten sie wieder Mörks Stimme, „_immer eine Stufe eleganter als jeder andere_."

„_Nomen est omen_" entgegnete der dünne Nebelwolf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um seinen Triumph erschallen zu lassen – ebenso lautlos wie ihr Gespräch es war.

„Ich levitiere dich hinunter", würgte Black und ließ Severus langsam in eine Ecke des Raumes unter ihnen sinken, die nicht mit Knochen- und Gewebefetzen sowie Blut verunreinigt war. Dann holte Severus ihn nach.

„Wie ist dieser gestoben?", fragte der Tränkemeister und wies auf den dritten Toten.

„Ich würde sagen, unser Freund Tod hat ihm das Hirn rausgeblasen", entgegnete Black, und erst jetzt bemerkte Severus die graue visköse Masse, die gemischt mit einem Rinnsaal Blut aus den Nasenlöchern des Toten sickerte.

Es drehte Severus den Magen um und sein Hals wurde eng. Er hatte als Todesser schon weit Schlimmeres gesehen, aber diese stille Grausamkeit kroch ihm unter die Haut.

„_Calmo nausea_", murmelte Black leise, und die Übelkeit in Severus Magen wandelte sich umgehend in ein neutrales Gefühl. Er sah den anderen Zauberer erstaunt an. Black half ihm?

„Der Heiler von Askaban nutzt diesen Zauber, wenn die Dementoren ihre Kompetenzen überschreiten", sagte dieser heiser. „Der Einsatz bei den Lebenslänglichen ist allerdings verboten."

Black wandte sich ab, und als er sich wieder umdrehte, war sein Gesicht unbewegt und seine Miene steinern. „Wir müssen die hier beseitigen", sagte er. „Nicht, dass jemand zufällig über sie stolpert."

„_Evanesco_!", befahl Severus, aber es gestaltete sich schwierig, die massigen Körper verschwinden zu lassen.

Schnell gaben sie auf.  
„Eine Idee?", fragte er.

Black überlegte.  
„Allerdings", sagte er dann. „Wir müssen sie dafür zu einem Haufen zusammenlegen."

Schweigend taten sie ihre Arbeit und levitierten die Toten zusammen.  
Black nahm das Messer vom Tisch, mit dem Graham noch vor Minutenfrist gegessen hatte und ließ es in der Luft über den Leichen schweben.

„_Portus_" murmelte er und ließ es dann sinken, so dass es alle drei Körper berührte.

Mit einem saugenden Geräusch verschwand die morbide Fracht.

Severus atmete durch. „Wo hast du sie hingeschickt?"

Der Anflug eines Grinsens huschte über das Gesicht seines dunkelhaarigen Begleiters.  
„Dolores Umbridges Büro" sagte er und ließ ein trockenes, sehr leises Hüsteln hören.

Severus hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue. Das sah Black ähnlich…aber wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass der Gedanke an die drei Leichen zwischen all den Häkeldeckchen und scheußlichen Katzentellern etwas ungemein Befriedigendes hatte.

Sie machten sich vorsichtig auf den Weg.

Da sie jetzt nicht mehr in Luftschächten, sondern auf normalen Gängen und Fluren unterwegs waren, mussten sie noch umsichtiger sein. Wieder führte Mörk sie an. Wo er entlang ging, wurde das spärliche Licht der Fackeln, die die Wände erhellten, stets noch düsterer.  
Severus stellte fest, dass offensichtlich jeder Nebelwolf über ein etwas anderes Spektrum an Fähigkeiten verfügte.

Das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben. Sie begegneten niemandem, weder Dienern noch Vampiren. Die Ausstattung der Flure jedoch wurde mit jedem Stockwerk, dass sie tiefer hinunter stiegen, opulenter und kostbarer. An den Wänden hingen Portraits magerer und bleicher Gesichter, von denen viele jedoch von aristokratischer Schönheit waren und eine seltsam hypnotische, anziehende Wirkung ausübten. Schwere Samtvorhänge hingen vor Fenstern, die es nicht gab und teure Brokat- und Seidenteppiche schluckten jedes Geräusch ihrer Schritte. Von den Decken hingen prächtige Kronleuchter, die das Licht von Kerzen sanft brachen und seltsam unwirklich an die Wände warfen. Spiegel jedoch waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Scharfe Hütte", sagte Black anerkennend. „Wie weit unter der Erde mögen wir wohl sein?"

„Wir gehen seit fast einer halben Stunde Treppe um Treppe abwärts. Und wenn all diese Zimmer Bewohner haben, …" Severus beendete den Satz nicht. „Ich schätze, dass wir um die fünfzig Meter unterhalb des Burghofes sind. Aber ich kann mich irren." Er zog Lupins Zeichnung aus seinem Umhang. „Die Gruft liegt im Herzen der Burg, etwa zwanzig Stockwerke unter dem Erdgeschoß. Die Bibliothek liegt unter dem nördlichen Turm, und wenn ich richtig geschätzt habe, etwa auf unserer Höhe."

„Und wo führt diese Tür hin", fragte Black. Severus sah auf. Sie standen vor einer zweiflügeligen Tür, die mindestens drei Meter hoch war. Die Intarsienarbeiten zeigten Folterszenen, wie er schaudernd bemerkte.

Mörks Gestalt löste sich indes auf, und als feiner Nebelhauch diffundierte er durch das winzige Schlüsselloch auf die andere Seite. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der ganze Wolf verschwunden war. Sie standen im flackernden Schein der Flammen, der von zwei silbernen Kadelabern mit Drachenköpfen an der Wand zu ihnen hinüber zuckte.

Plötzlich materialisierte sich Tod, seinen Nebelleib so dicht zusammenfügend, dass er fast wie ein riesiger, echter Wolf aus Fleisch, Blut und Knochen wirkte.

„_Mörk ruft_", drang seine Botschaft in die Köpfe der Zauberer und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall warf er sich gegen die massive Tür, die splitternd mit einem lauten Krachen zerbarst.

Hinter der Tür war der Gang zu Ende und Severus, der Tod hatte folgen wollen, wäre ins Bodenlose gestürzt, wenn Sirius ihn nicht am Arm gepackt und zurück gerissen hätte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem und klopfenden Herzen sahen die beiden Zauberer in die Tiefe zu ihren Füßen. Etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Meter unter ihnen befand sich der Boden der Gruft derer von Krolok. Ein riesiges Wappen war in den steinernen Boden eingelassen, und an seinem Kopf stand ein prächtiger Marmorsarg, der mit rotem Samt ausgelegt war.

Um das gigantische Wappen, welches einen Ankh in einem Dreieck, dazu eine schwarze Lilie und einen Kelch mit Blut sowie eine Fledermaus mit aufgerissenem Maul und langen spitzen Zähnen zeigte, herum waren mindestens dreihundert Särge angeordnet, und beinahe alle standen offen.

„Heiliger Merlin" entfuhr es Black. Doch nicht die gigantische Weite der gold geschmückten Kuppel, die sich vor ihnen noch etwa dreißig Meter nach oben erhob oder die schiere Zahl der Särge war der Anlass für Blacks Erschrecken, sondern der kreischende Schwarm Fledermäuse, der sich jetzt aus dem Dach der Kuppel löste, und über die Gestalt des Nebelwolfes herfiel. Sie umkreisten ihn und dann fielen sie zu Tausenden über ihn her. Für einen Moment schien es, als schwebe ein riesiger dürrer Wolf, bestehend aus Fledermausleibern, über dem Wappen. Sie konnte ihn schreien hören, ein langgezogenens Jaulen, das von grausamen Qualen und unendlichen Schmerzen zeugte.

„Was tun sie mit ihm?" fragte Severus entsetzt. „Sie können ihn nicht beißen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antworte der andere Zauberer.

Langsam sank Tods Gestalt zum Boden der Gruft herunter.

Mit einem Jaulen sprang plötzlich Schatten hinter ihnen hervor, seine Form zerfloss und drang von allen Seiten auf das schwebende Knäuel von Fledermäusen und seinem Bruder ein.

„Nein!", rief Black, doch es war bereits zu spät. Etliche Fledermäuse, hunderte, zerplatzten in der Luft, ihre Lungen gesprengt.

Nun endlich kam auch Leben in die Zauberer, die mit Brand- und Erstarrungszaubern die kleinen Tiere verbrannten oder zum Absturz brachten. Doch ihre Zahl war zu groß, um ihrer Herr zu werden.  
Tods Körper sank zu Boden, immer tiefer, und auch von Schatten, der von einer schier unendlichen Zahl der kleinen Angreifer attackiert wurde, war nur mehr hilfloses Jaulen zu vernehmen.  
Von Mörk, der als erster durch das Schlüsselloch gegangen war, fehlte jede Spur.

„Scheiße!", rief Black, und feuerte eine weitere Salve Erstarrungszauber auf die Flattertiere. Von diesen erhob sich nun wiederum der Schwarm aus hunderten Leibern, die Tod nach unten gezwungen hatten, und nichts als eine Wasserlache auf dem Wappen der Kroloks war von dem beeindruckenden Fabelwesen geblieben.

Aus einem Rundbogen unten auf Höhe der Särge schossen in diesem Moment zwei weitere Nebelwölfe in die Höhe und zerstoben unter der Kuppel. Unmengen Fledermäuse fielen wieder - blutig taumelnd – in die Tiefe. Aber ihre Zahl schien unerschöpflich. Aus einer Nische, die von einem hohen gotischen Spitzbogen begrenzt wurde, tauchte ein neuer Schwarm auf und stürzte sich auf die beiden Nebelwölfe – Mörk und ein weißes Tier, dessen Namen Severus nicht kannte - die Schatten zu Hilfe geeilt waren. Der Kampf schien aussichtslos.

‚Immerhin haben wir Verbindung zu den anderen' dachte Severus, und hoffte, dass sie ihnen zu Hilfe kommen würden.

„Die anderen brauchen Euch, Zauberer", spürte er jetzt die Präsens des weißen Nebelwolfes in seinen Gedanken, und mit dieser Präsens nahm er auch die unfassbaren Schmerzen auf, die das Tier litt, das mittlerweile auch schon nicht mehr Angreifer und Helfer, sondern Opfer wurde.

Eine Bewegung am Boden der Gruft riß Severus aus der geistigen Verbindung. Dort war Angelus Lupin, und er rannte offenbar um sein Leben. Ihm folgten ein knappes Duzend Vampire. Jede einzelne von ihnen eine betörend schöne Frau, wenn man von den roten Augen und den entblößten Fangzähnen in den wutverzerrten Gesichtern absah.

„Angel!", rief Sirius, und die beiden Zauberer beobachteten entsetzt, wie die Bräute Kroloks den Kreis um den Mann immer enger zogen. Doch in ihrer Rage bemerkten die Vampirinnen nicht, was Severus sehr wohl sah. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln des Forschers und den hinter dem Rücken hochgereckten Daumen.

„Warte", sagte er und drückte Blacks Arm nach unten, der mit dem Stab auf die untoten Frauen wies.

„Worauf?", knurrte Black.

„Darauf", entgegnete der Slytherin und zeigte zu Lupin hinunter. Dieser hatte auf einmal blitzschnell eine bunte Plastikwaffe gezogen, die er an einem Lederriemen auf dem Rücken getragen hatte. Eine klare Flüssigkeit spritzte aus dem knallgelben Rohr, und die Vampirfrauen wanden sich schreiend zu seinen Füßen, die Hände über Gesicht und Körper fahrend, wo der Strahl sie getroffen hatte. Lupin jedoch sprang über die sich Windenden hinweg, zielte noch einmal auf eine Frau, die jetzt durch den Torbogen lief und warf dann die offensichtlich leere Waffe zur Seite.

Er hatte die Vampirin nicht verfehlt, aber nun folgten ihr drei weitere, und er war scheinbar unbewaffnet.

„Runter, wir müssen ihm helfen", rief Black, schoss ein „_Impedimenta_!" ab, das die Angreiferinnen zurück taumeln ließ und gewann so ausreichend Zeit, um Severus ungefragt mit einem Schwebezauber nach unten zu levitieren. Es ähnelte mehr einen notdürftig gebremsten freien Fall, als der Tränkemeister auf dem Steinboden aufkam. Immer noch gelten ihm die Schreie der Nebelwölfe im Ohr, und auch Schatten war mittlerweile zu einer Lache am Boden der Gruft reduziert.

„Verschließen Sie die Tür, bevor die in Scharen hierein kommen" rief Lupin Snape zu, und der tat wie ihm geheißen. Die schwere Eisentür fiel krachend ins Schloss und Severus legte einen Bann darauf.

Dann rief er Black zu: „Spring!" und der Gryffindor ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

„_Wingardium leviosa_!", schrie Severus, bevor Black auf dem Boden zerschellen konnte.

„Wenn Du noch mal so lange wartest, fluch ich dir die Eier ab!", brüllte Black ihn an, sobald er auf die Füße gekommen war.

Severus erlaubte sich ein maliziöses Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich Lupin zu.

„_Stupor_" rauschte ein roter Strahl auf die Vampire zu. Blacks Werk. Der Schocker erledigte sie zwar nicht, aber er lenke ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Angelus Lupin ab.

„Ultraschall", rief dieser mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen, als nun auch Mörk immer weiter zu Boden sank. Nur der weiße Nebelwolf schien sich noch zu wehren. „Sie bringen das Wasser mit Ultraschall zum kochen."

„Was meinst du damit? Welches Wasser? Was soll ich tun?" Severus vernahm die Verzweiflung des weißen Wolfes und sprach ihm Mut zu.

„Die Nebelwölfe – sie bestehen aus Wasser" rief Lupin und fingerte an einer kleinen Waffe, eine Art Muggelpistole, herum. "Die Ultraschallschreie der Fledermäuse bringen es zum sieden. Ultraschall ist wie Ton. Du musst die Wellen unterbrechen!"

Severus Gedanken rasten. 'Die Wellen stoppen? Ultraschall ist wie Ton?' Er verstand nicht.

„Stopf ihnen das Maul!", brüllte Black, der damit beschäftigt war, sich die Furien vom Leib zu halten und Stupor um Stupor auf sie abschoss. Severus war sich unsicher, ob der andere Zauberer die Vampirinnen, die jaulenden Wölfe oder die Fledermäuse meinte.

Plötzlich begriff er. Er richtete seinen Stab auf die Kuppel und flüsterte:

„_Silencio_!"  
Dieser Zauber erhielt durch leises Sprechen die größte Macht.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich in einem Hagel von Fledermauskörpern wieder. Unfähig, sich ohne ihr Sonarsystem zu orientieren, stürzten sie hilflos zu Boden, wo ihre feinen Knochen splitterten und ihre zarten Leiber zerbarsten. Einige wenige, die auf ihn drauf gefallen waren, hatten sich in seinen Kleidern und Haaren verhakt und begannen nun panisch zu beißen.

Hechelnd und voller Risse im Fell und klaffender Wunden manifestierte sich der helle Nebelwolf neben den Zauberern. Auch Mörks Körper waberte mit zerfließenden Konturen neben einem Sarg, doch immer mehr schwarzes Wasser quoll unter dem Nebel hervor.

Der Helle eilte hinkend zu ihm hin und leckte ihm sanft die Schnauze. Severus, dessen Geist sich mit dem der Wesen verband, konnte das Leben aus Schatten heraus sickern fühlen. Er kniete sich neben die Tiere.

„Kann ein Heilzauber bei euch wirken?" fragte er.

Der Weiße schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es war eine Ehre, an deiner Seite zu kämpfen" hörte er Mörk müde murmeln. Seine Gedanken waren nur mehr wie Nebelfetzen.

„Die Ehre ist auf meiner Seite", entgegnete der Slytherin. Dann entsann er sich an Selenas Worte über wölfische Begriffe. „Wir werden dich rächen", sagte er.

Er spürte Zuversicht und Freude aus Richtung des Sterbenden, und dann nur noch Dunkelheit.

Die Schreie der Vampire holten ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Black hatte ein Kruzifix beschworen, und dort, wo er es den Vampiren auf den Körper gedrückt hatte, brannten sie lichterloh. Ein Vampir lag auf dem Boden und dunkles, beinahe schwarzes Blut sickerte aus einer Wunde am Kopf.

„Sirius erstes Kreuz war mehr ein Baseballschläger", erläuterte Lupin kalt grinsend. „Aber er hat ihn effektiv eingesetzt."

Er setzte nun die kleine Pistole auf den Rücken des Vampirs, dessen Platzwunde am Kopf sich bereits wieder zu schließen begann, und drückte ab. Ein Zucken lief durch den Leib, dann zerfiel der Körper zu Staub.

„Was ist das?", fragte Black, der zu ihnen trat, nachdem er den letzten Vampir „gekreuzigt" hatte.

Lupin ließ die Trommel der Waffe aufspringen. Feine Stäbchen aus hellem Holz lagen dicht an dicht in dem Magazin.

„Zahnstocher?", fragte Black erstaunt und sehr ungläubig.

Lupin grinste kurz. „Es kommt nicht auf die Größe des Holzstabes an, Sirius, nur darauf, ihn bis ins Herz des Vampirs zu schießen." Er richtete sich auf. „Hier in der Gruft ist nichts. Die Vampire – einige Hundert, befinden sich unterhalb des Nordturms und bewachen die Bibliothek. Remus und die Wölfe greifen sie an, aber es ist schwierig. Es sind zu viele. Je eher wir dort sind, umso besser.

Severus wandte sich zu dem verletzten Nebelwolf um. „Was ist mit dir? Du bist verletzt."

„Ich folge euch", sagte er würdevoll. „Es ist feucht hier. Ich werde mich regenerieren."

Der Tränkemeister nickte.

„Also los", sagte Black und deutete auf die Tür. „Wie viele?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", entgegnete Angel. „Mir sind nur etwa zwanzig gefolgt, aber Merlin allein weiß, wie viele sich mittlerweile vor der Gruft zusammengerottet haben."

Sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit. Severus neutralisierte seinen Bannfluch und die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Der Gang dahinter war leer. Vorsichtig und nach allen Seiten sichernd traten sie unter dem Rundbogen hinaus. Aber es waren keine Wächter oder Feinde zu sehen.

„Brauchen wir diesen Rückweg", fragte Black, zur Gruft zurück gewandt.

„Wohl kaum. Zu lang, zu kompliziert", entgegnete Severus.

„Okay, dann geht mal ein Stück nach vorne."

„Warte, was hast du vor?", rief Severus, doch Black hatte bereits seinen Stab auf die Kuppel der Gruft gerichtet. Severus konnte spüren, dass der Gryffindor arkane Energien für einen großen Zauber sammelte. Doch bevor er in den Geist des anderen eindringen konnte, begann dieser die arkanen Ströme zu bündeln und dann rief er aus Leibeskraft und mit lauter Stimme:

„_Destructis_!"

Das Deckengewölbe begann zu zittern und zu bröckeln.

„_Detonatio_!"

Ein heftiger Luftdruck war zu spüren und dann krachte es. Mit tosendem Lärm brach die Kuppel in sich zusammen und die Trümmer krachten nach unten, wobei sie weiter und weiter explodierten.  
Auch die Särge zerbarsten unter den Flüchen des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers zu Holz- und Marmorstaub. Wie viel Zorn musste in Black stecken, dass er ein solches Inferno erzeugen konnte, dachte Severus.

„_Protego_!", rief er, um zu verhindern, dass die Druckwelle und der Staub sie alle in den Gang hinaus pustete.

„Du solltest es mit Ausgleichsport versuchen, Sirius", brachte Angelus Severus' Gedanken auf den Punkt.

„Kommt weiter. Das wird uns nicht gerade die Freundschaft des alten Krolok erbringen", bemerkte der Tränkemeister trocken.

Sie hasteten hinter Angelus, der den Weg bereits kannte, durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge des Schlosses. Etliche Treppenaufgänge und Galerien voll Bilder grausiger Gebäude – düstere Schlösser, zerstörte Burgen, finstere Stadthäuser und filigrane, aber verwitterte Brücken – später, erreichten sie eine Art Balustrade.  
Etwa sechs bis sieben Meter unter ihnen befand sich ein mit weißem Marmor gefliester Saal. Eine hohe Tür aus dunklem Holz - oder vielmehr der Bereich davor, zog sofort ihre Blicke auf sich.  
Dort lagen – zu einem Kreis angeordnet, zwölf tote Wölfe, elf von ihnen weiß. Ihr Fell war blutgetränkt und Speere ragten aus den zum Teil grausam zerfetzten Leibern.  
In ihre Mitte war mit Blut geschrieben worden:

_**Finis coronat opus**_

„Das Ende krönt das Werk", sagte Lupin bitter.

Ein Moment völligen Schweigens trat ein.

„_Lasst mich sehen, ob ihr gefahrlos hinunter könntet"_ sandte der weiße Nebelwolf schließlich zu Severus und schwebte sacht zum Boden der Halle. Er umkreiste die toten Wölfe und strich dann in stetig größer werdenden Kreisen an den mit dunkelroten Samtvorhängen verkleideten Wänden entlang. Außer der dunklen Holztür gab es am anderen Ende des Saales noch eine Art Portal, dass ebenso wie das in der Halle der Gargoyles aus Alabaster bestand. Es hätte sein Zwilling sein können.

„_Sie sind in der Nähe_", rief er Severus schließlich zu. _„Die Feinde – und die Unseren. Aber…die Botschaften sind schwach. Kommt herunter. Hier in der Halle ist nichts_."

Die Zauberer und Lupin glitten eine enge Wendeltreppe hinunter und traten zu den geschändeten Körpern der Wölfe. Angelus kniete neben dem einzigen Tier, dessen Fell nicht von schneeweißer Farbe war. Liebevoll strich er dem großen Wolf über die Schnauze und zog den Speer aus seinem Leib. Die Spitze bestand aus Silber. Er schloss sanft die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Tieres.

„Bonnie" sagte er leise und seine Stimme klang erstickt.

Black ging zu ihm und legte ihn schwer die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir müssen weiter, Angel. Sonst verlieren wir noch mehr aus unserem Pack."

Er wandte sich Severus zu. „Scheint, als wäre die Wirkung des _Felix_ abgeklungen."

„Du weißt nicht, was ohne den Trank geschehen wäre. Auch Tod, Mörk und Schatten hat er nicht bewahren können" meinte der Slytherin düster. Irgendetwas schien grenzenlos schief zu laufen bei ihrer Mission.

In diesem Augenblick schallte ein tiefes, melodisches, aber doch unendlich grausames Gelächter durch den Raum. Es schien von allen Seiten gleichzeitig auf sie einzudringen, wurde von den Wänden zurück geworfen und vervielfältigt, bis es wie hunderte von Stimmen klang. Eine Kakophonie des Bösen.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es Black und er wies auf das Alabasterportal. Der weiße Stein färbte sich plötzlich rot wie Blut. Erst waren es nur Poren, die sich öffneten und feinste Blutstropfen entließen, diese flossen zu Rinnsalen zusammen, und schließlich färbte sich die ganze Fläche dunkelrot vor Blut.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen flog als nächstes das Portal auf und schwang nach innen. Eine Flut blutgetränkter, weißer Leiber ergoss sich über die Schwelle in den Saal hinein, und sie waren nass – Wasser und dünne Nebelschwaden mischten sich mit dem Blut und malten ein groteskes Muster in den staubigen Marmor des Bodens.

Flüche wurden gerufen, und Severus erkannte Remus Lupins Stimme – und nicht nur seine. Auch Mc Nair und Lucius Malfoy mussten auf der anderen Seite des Walls aus Wolfskadavern sein.

Sie hörten Wolfsgeheul und jämmerliches Jaulen, ebenso wie das gequälte, nur für Severus und Sirius wahrnehmbare Schreien der Nebelwölfe. Etwas Helles setzte über die Mauer aus Leibern, und Severus erkannte die Alphawölfin. In ihren Augen stand Trauer und Entsetzen.

„Einen Weg", bat sie eindringlich, „schafft uns einen Weg!"

Severus und Sirius richteten ihre Stäbe auf die toten Körper. Beide beschworen einen Gegenstand, der mehrere Körper berührte: Black eine Decke, Snape einen in Formalin eingelegten, vielarmigen Kraken.

„_Portus_!" riefen sie wie aus einem Munde.

Zwei dünne Pfade entstanden zwischen den toten Tieren. Durch den ersten drangen mehrere dunkel gewandete, hohlwangige Gestalten in dem hohen Raum, Blut tropfte von ihren Fangzähnen und ihre Wangen waren seltsam gerötet.

„Aus dem Weg!" schrie Angelus und im selben Moment zischte eine Lanze auf die Untoten zu. Es war dieselbe, die er aus Bonnies Leib gezogen hatte. Sie spießte zwei Vampire auf, die zu einem ekelhaft stinkenden Brei aus frischem Blut und Asche zerflossen. Ein dritter wurde von einem schlichten, angespitzten Holzpflock durchbohrt, den Lupin von einer kleinen Armbrust aus abschoss.

Durch den zweiten Pfad stolperte eine vertraute Gestalt mit jetzt zerrissener, blutgetränkter Robe. Remus Lupin. Im Lauf feuerte er einen Fluch nach dem anderen hinter sich.

„_Abacum Lignum_!", Holzkugeln schossen aus seinem Stab und bohrten sich in die Körper seiner Verfolger, die daraufhin zu dem gleichen blutig aschigem Brei zerfielen wie die drei, die sein Bruder beseitigt hatte.

Remus auf dem Fuße folgten noch drei weiße Wölfe - und ein Hellgrauer.

„Clyde!", rief Angelus aus, und der Wolf rannte auf ihn zu.

Severus und Sirius gaben Remus Deckung, und ein gleichzeitig gerufenes „_Impedimenta_!" ließ die Gegner zurück prallen.

„Bist du verletzt, Moony?", hörte Severus Black besorgt fragen.

„Nur Kratzer", entgegnete der Werwolf heiser. „Aber die anderen…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und in seinen Augen standen Tränen. „Wir müssen hier raus. Da draußen sind noch hunderte von ihnen.

„Was ist mit den Nebelwölfen?" fragte Severus, und jagte ein paar Flüche auf die nachdrängenden Feinde, während er aus dem Augenwinkel Black beobachtete, der mit einem Schutzzauber eine Flut von Silberpfeilen von ihnen abhielt.

„Mc Nair", keuchte Lupin. Severus richtete sich auf. Vor dem Tor sah er den Henker des Ministeriums eine Gruppe Vampire dirigieren, die etwas, was wie ein glühendes Netz aussah, über einen großen Körper stülpten.

„FOG!!!" gellte die verzweifelte Stimme der Alphawölfin zu ihnen, und diesmal war ihr Schrei laut und für alle zu hören und er zeugte von unendlichem Leid.

Für einen Moment schien es, als würde das Netz die Gestalt des Nebelwolfes nur umhüllen, doch dann zerrissen die glühenden Maschen mit einem sirrenden, endgültigen Geräusch den nebligen Körper, und eine blassrote Fontäne sprudelte ein letztes Mal auf, das Netz verlosch zischend, und der Mächtigste der Nebelwölfe war nicht mehr.  
Dass er Mc Nairs grausames Werkzeug zerstört hatte und damit seiner Gefährtin und dem weißen Nebelwolf als letzte ihrer Art das eigene Schicksal erspart hatte, war nur ein schwacher Triumph.

„Diese ganze verdammte Schloss ist eine einzige Falle", keuchte Remus Lupin und er erzitterte, als Black mit einem „_Sanitas_" seine Wunden verschloss. „Sie hatten diese Netze, in denen sie die Nebelwölfe gefangen haben. Dann waren da apokalyptische Fledermausschwärme und die Vampire sind gegen die üblichen Zauber resistent – warum verstehe ich selbst nicht. Eine Art arkaner Blockade liegt über ihnen. Nur Holz scheint sie zu töten. Schockzauber und Lähmflüche wirken nur extrem kurz."

„Die Gruft ist leer", sagte Severus knapp. „Das Pergament muss in der Bibliothek sein, wenn es hier ist."

„Was ist das", fragte Remus Lupin, und lenkte mit seiner Frage den Blick des Slytherins zum Portal. Vampire warfen sich gegen die Öffnung, schienen jedoch von einer unsichtbaren Wand abzuprallen. Der blaue Blitz von Lösezaubern – sie mussten von Malfoy oder Mc Nair stammen - prallte ebenso wirkungslos von der Barriere ab.

„Das, würde ich sagen", beantwortete Black die Frage seines Freundes, „ist entweder deine Schwiegermutter, Moony, oder deine Urgroßmutter, Snape. Niemand von uns schafft einen solchen Protego. Merlin sei dank habt ihr beiden mächtige magische Verwandtschaft."

„Black hat recht", fügte Severus hinzu. „Das ist Selena. Und sie verschafft uns Zeit. Medeoras Kräfte wirken hier nicht. Aber die Magie der Bewahrerin ist endlich und kostbar. Also nichts wie weg hier. Angelus, wo ist die Bibliothek?"

„Dort hinten entlang." Lupin wies auf die hohe Tür aus dunklem Holz, vor der die toten Wölfe aufgeschichtet waren.

Sie hasteten durch die Halle.

„Nah zu mir", wiesAngelClyde leise an und der Wolf drückte sich wie ein Hund an seine Knie. Die drei weißen Wölfe folgten ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Severus fragte sich, ob Clyde wußte, dass seine Gefährtin dort zwischen den toten weißen Wölfen lag. Bei der Masse an Gerüchen in der Halle konnte der einzelne vielleicht untergehen.

„_Kein Wolf würde seinen Gefährten nicht wittern"_ vernahm er die leise Stimme der Alpha in seinem Kopf. _„Aber der Mensch dort ist klug. Er versammelt sein Rudel. Die Nähe wird dem kleinen Wolf helfen."_

Severus schluckte. Zum ersten Mal begriff er wirklich, was es bedeutete, dieses Band der Wölfe untereinander. Jeder von ihnen schien ein Teil des anderen zu sein. Er beneidete sie um diese ursprüngliche, tief verwurzelte Zugehörigkeit.

„_Du, Rabe, bist längst Teil unseres Packs",_ drang ihre Stimme durch seinen Geist, und erst jetzt spürte er den kalten Nebel an seiner Wange. Sie lief direkt neben ihm und es war ein gutes, vertrautes Gefühl.

**oooOOOooo**

„Die Tür ist verschlossen", sagte Black, nachdem auch sein dritter „_Alohomora_" an dem goldenen Schloss gescheitert war.

„Lass mich mal", drängte sich Angelus an ihm vorbei, und fingerte mit einem kleinen metallenen Werkzeug unter der schweren Klinke herum. Severus hörte zuerst ein klirrendes Geräusch, dann das Schaben von Metall auf Metall und bald darauf ein Klicken.

„Geh zurück." Die Stimme des Werwolfs schnitt kalt durch die Stille. Sein Bruder gehorchte stumm.

Severus Blick traf den von Sirius Black, der wortlos den Kopf schüttelte. Auch er schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass ein Wort der Anerkennung angebracht gewesen wäre anstatt eines rüden Befehls.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes ließ Remus Lupin die Tür aufschwingen. Ein dunkler Raum lag dahinter, der in einen weiteren Gang mündete.

„Was für ein Rattenbau", knurrte Black und übernahm die Führung. Wieder schluckte hoher, kostbarer Teppich ihre Schritte.

Hinter ihnen versiegelte Remus Lupin die Tür, durch die sie eingetreten waren. Das magische Siegel des Arithmantikers würde Malfoy eine Weile beschäftigen, mutmaßte Severus. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie einen unscheinbaren Torbogen erreicht.

„Warte, Sirius", sagte Angelus Lupin. „Hinter diesem Bogen liegt vermutlich eine weitere Halle, dahinter müsste der Zugang zur Bibliothek sein, wenn die Pläne, die wir in Kroloks Arbeitszimmer gefunden haben echt sind. Ich bin sicher, dass sie hier Wachen aufgestellt haben. Es könnte auch eine Falle sein."

Severus zog den Felix aus seiner Tasche. „Wer von Euch beiden hat seine Flasche noch?" Sein Blick schweifte von Angelus, der unverletzt geblieben war, über die zerrissene Gestalt des Werwolfs.

„Ich warte noch", entgegnete Remus. „Wir müssen auch wieder raus hier. Und wenn jemand das Pergament finden sollte, dann du, Severus."

Snape nickte und dann entkorkte er die Phiole. Der Felix hinterließ ein merkwürdig nussiges Aroma auf seiner Zunge, dass ihm unbekannt war. Er vermutete, dass Medeora ihn modifiziert hatte. Immerhin war sie keine Tränkemeisterin. Ein anderes Rezept war ihr durchaus zuzutrauen.

Er schob sich an Black vorbei und spähte durch einen Spalt in dem schweren Vorhang, der den Torbogen verschloss.

Es war keine wirkliche Halle, sondern nur ein zweigeschossiger Vorraum mit vier Zugängen, in einem davon standen sie selbst. Von einer Art Galerie, zu der mehrere Türen führten, gingen zwei schmale, steile Wendeltreppen hinunter.

Rechterhand des Torbogens, in welchen er stand, gewahrte Severus eine prächtige, zweiflügelige Ebenholztüre. Dies musste der Zugang zur Bibliothek sein. Er zog Angelus zu sich heran und ließ ihn einen Blick durch den schmalen Spalt im Vorgang werfen. Er sah hindurch und nickte, dann zog er seine Armbrust.

Zwei hoch gewachsene, in dunkle Umhänge gekleidete Vampire bewachten die Tür. Mit ihren hellblonden, langen Haaren und klaren Zügen hätten sie Elben der alten Welt sein können, doch ihre graublauen Augen waren kalt wie Eis.

Lupin legte an und zielte durch den schmalen Spalt. Der getroffene Vampir zuckte zusammen und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus. Einen Moment stand er noch dort, doch nur einen Wimpernschlag später zerfiel seine Schönheit zu Staub und Asche.  
Der andere Wächter jedoch war nun gewarnt, ein zweiter hastig von Angel eingelegter Pfeil verfehlte sein Ziel.

Mit einem Ruck zog Severus den Vorhang zur Seite. Er feuerte einen „_Impedimenta_" auf den Untoten ab, dieser jedoch war viel zu schnell und hatte in nur einem Augenblick die Galerie erreicht.  
Die Holzkugeln prallten von einer Wand und Tür wirkungslos ab – er war verschwunden.

„Ein Gestaltwandler" sagte Angelus. „Vampire, die sich zu Rauch auflösen und wieder manifestieren. Sehr gefährlich, er kann jederzeit überall auftauchen. Und er wird die anderen warnen und holen.

„Gehen wir?" fragte Sirius.

„Wir sind sicher nicht allein" flüsterte Severus und packte seinen Stab. „Macht euch bereit schnell zu handeln."

Sie stießen die Tür zur Bibliothek auf.

* * *

TBC 

_Ja, ja, ich weiß, schon wieder ein böser Cliff, aber keine Angst, das nächste Kapitel muss nur noch durch Chromoxids kundige Hände, und mit ein bisschen Glück gibt es am Sonntag schon ein Update._


	43. Noctis ater

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

Disclaimer: Nix meins, was pottert. Mein nur der nicht-potterige Teil ;-)

* * *

**OOOoooOOO**

Hallo, Ihr bezaubernden „Raben"-Liebhaber(innen) da draußen! Da bin ich wieder, und zum verspäteten Nikolaus habe ich Euch noch eine Runde Blutvergießen in Kroloks Schloss mitgebracht.

Leider hat es mit dem frühen Update am Sonntag nicht geklappt, weil meine Beta derzeit nicht kann. Ich habe deshalb die wunderbare **TheVirginian** gebeten, das neue Kapitel beta zu lesen und bedanke mich an dieser Stelle noch mal für die gründliche und fixe Arbeit! Und wer ihre Snape-Fiction „_Tortur_" noch nicht gelesen hat – poetische Schreibekunst, und ganz anders als der Rest. Lesen, lesen, lesen!

**oooOOOooo**

_So, eine Runde Met für alle (für Glühwein ist es viel zu warm) und los geht es in die „Nacht des grausigen Kirchenlateins":_

* * *

**-Noctis ater-**  
(Eine schwarze Nacht)

Der Raum war leer. Nach allen Seiten sichernd betraten sie das Refugium. Staunend und mit einem Gefühl von Ehrfurcht nahmen sie die Atmosphäre in sich auf. Fast nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass sie sich in einem Hort des Bösen und nicht in einem Tempel der Literatur befanden.

Der hohe sechseckige Raum, in dessen Mitte sich ein Tisch mit achtzehn Stühlen befand, war bis oben hin mit Büchern und Pergamente angefüllt. Es roch ein wenig nach Staub und stark nach Kerzen, die überall im Raum in drachenbeinigen Kandelabern sanftes Licht verstreuend herunter brannten.

Am hinteren Ende der Bibliothek war eine zweite Ebene eingezogen, und dort thronte ein mächtiger Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz auf Löwenklauen. Der Lehnstuhl dahinter war mit rotem Musselin bezogen und gepolstert, und auf dem Tisch lagen einige Papyri sowie ein beinerner Brieföffner und ein kupfernes Siegel. Daneben stand ein kunstfertig getriebener Silberpokal, in dem eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit schimmerte. Severus, der zu dem erhöhten Arbeitsplatz hinauf gestiegen war, roch kurz daran. Es handelte sich eindeutig um Blut.

„Fang an zu suchen, Severus" forderte Lupin ihn barsch auf.

Der Tränkemeister warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Komm schon, du bist der Einzige, der das Ding finden kann" fügte der Werwolf etwas freundlicher hinzu und behielt nervös die Tür im Auge, an welcher sich sein Bruder und Black postiert hatten.

Severus ließ den Blick durch das Hexagon schweifen. Hunderte von Pergamentrollen lagerten auf der rechten Seite der Regalwand in schlichten Mahagonischüben. Sie waren sorgfältig beschriftet und nach Daten geordnet. Die Holzkästen mit dem ältesten Datum enthielten Pergamente, die über viertausend Jahre alt zu sein schienen. Sie waren in fremdartiger Bilderschrift gehalten, die an Hieroglyphen erinnerte.

„Wir würden Tage brauchen, um die alle durchzusehen" stellte Severus fest.

„Du hast nur Minuten, Snape" sagte Black von der Tür her.

Severus begann, die Pergamente aus der Lade mit der Jahreszahl 1000-900 durchzusehen. Es waren Berichte, Zaubersprüche, Fluchanweisungen und alchemistische Abhandlungen. Eine andere Ordnung als die chronologische war nicht erkennbar. Es war wie die Suche nach der sprichwörtlichen Nadel im Heuhaufen, und die Chance, rechtzeitig das richtige Pergament zu finden, dies war ihm durchaus bewusst, war verschwindend gering.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde hörten sie wieder das grausame Gelächter, welches schon in der ersten Halle das Entsetzen begleitet hatte.

Ein Laut wie von einem Pistolenschuss erklang, und eine silberne Kugel durchschlug die Tür.  
Black stoppte sie mit einem Schildzauber.

„Das galt dir, Moony" bemerkte er besorgt.

Im nächsten Moment hörten sie Rufen und Schritte vor der Tür.

„Gib auf, Lupin" ließ sich eine Stimme vernehmen – der geschliffene Akzent, der unterkühlt-näselnde Klang – Severus erkannte Lucius' Stimme sofort.

„Wir sind hier mit einer Übermacht und es gibt keinen Weg aus dieser Bücherei hinaus ins Licht". Er lachte hämisch. „Nicht einmal ein Mauseloch."

„Dann ist Aufgeben keine Option" rief Remus zurück. „Wenn du mich willst, Malfoy, hole mich."

Der Reinblüter lachte hell auf. „Und wenn ich etwas hätte, das du willst, Lupin?"

Der Werwolf tauschte einen Blick mit Sirius Black.

„Was bitte soll das sein?" fragte er schließlich.  
Sie mussten Zeit gewinnen, und vielleicht konnte er Malfoy hinhalten, indem er Interesse heuchelte.

Als nächstes hörten sie die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens.  
„Nein, bitte nicht. Oh nein! Remus! Er hat Weihwasser, er wird mich verbrennen."

„Lucy" flüsterte Remus und trat einen Schritt näher zur Tür.

Angelus hielt ihn zurück.  
„Nicht, Remus. Das ist eine Finte, Trug."

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun oder lassen habe!" knurrte der Werwolf grollend.

Sein Bruder wich einen Schritt zurück. Clyde, immer noch eng an seinem Knie, entblößte die Zähne.  
Remus Lupin gab ein weiteres dunkles Knurren von sich. Der Wolfsrüde wich ebenfalls zurück und klemmte die Rute zwischen die Beine, aber er knurrte weiter und zeigte die Zähne. Auch die drei überlebenden weißen Wölfe sträubten das Fell und zogen ihre Lefzen drohend zurück.  
Severus war erstaunt. Nach dem, was er in Angelus' Haus erlebt hatte, akzeptierten die Wölfe den Werwolf als Alpha. Clydes Loyalität – und die der weißen Wölfe - lag allerdings ganz offenbar bei dem jüngeren der beiden Brüder. Severus bewunderte den Mut des grauen Wolfes. Gegen Remus Lupin würde er keine Chance haben, wenn dieser sich verwandelte. Severus kannte das Monster, in das der sonst so zurück haltende Mann sich verwandelte. Er hatte ihm gegenüber gestanden, und auch wenn es Jahrzehnte her war, er würde den Anblick niemals vergessen.

„Remus" bemühte sich Angelus den Blick seines Bruders festzuhalten, „ich gehe seit über fünfzehn Jahren mit ihnen um. Lucy ist von hohem Rang hier. Der alte Krolok würde sie niemals opfern."

„Würde ich das nicht?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme von dem erhöhten Schreibtisch aus, und die Zauberer fuhren herum.

Dort – auf dem Musselinsessel, der eben noch leer gewesen war - saß ein großer, dünner Mann mit langem dunklem Haar und spitzer Nase. Er trug einen teuren, offensichtlich maßgeschneiderten Muggelanzug und bis auf eine unnatürliche Blässe und eine Aura von Alterslosigkeit war nichts an ihm bedrohlich, abgesehen von seiner Ausstrahlung, die Severus die Haare am Körper zu Berge stehen ließ.

Der Fremde nahm den blutgefüllten Silberkelch mit langen weißen Fingern und nippte daran.

Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Kalt geworden. Schade, die Spenderin war ein so süßes, unschuldiges Mädchen. Nun ist sie umsonst gestorben." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösartigen, spöttischen Lächeln.

Remus Lupin legte plötzlich mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn an und jagte ihm eine Holzkugel durch den Körper – sie glitt wie durch Dunst durch den Baron hindurch und blieb wirkungslos im Holz der Lehne stecken.

„Sie glaubten nicht ernsthaft, mich derart einfach beseitigen zu können, Mr. Lupin?" sagte der Vampir mit ironischem Lächeln.

Er ließ seine roten Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Sie blieben an Angelus hängen.  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich nur für eine Millisekunde zu einer Maske des Zorns.

„Ah, der Jäger" sagte er mit scheinbarer Gelassenheit. „Die Familie Lupin ist also heute versammelt, um ausgelöscht zu werden. Wie praktisch, dass Sie gemeinsam gekommen sind."

„Sie werden wieder scheitern, Baron" entgegnete Angelus und spuckte auf den Boden. „Ihre Häscher versuchen seit Jahren erfolglos mich zu kriegen."

„Und sie waren nie besser positioniert als heute" entgegnete von Krolok souverän und lächelte wieder. Dabei entblößte er sein gelbliches Gebiss. Die Eckzähne ragten deutlich sichtbar hervor, und er machte keine Anstalten, sie zu verstecken.

„Wir sind hier, im Zentrum Ihrer Macht. Wir haben Ihre Gruft in Schutt und Asche gelegt, obwohl Sie wussten, dass wir kommen würden. Ihre Bewachung war lächerlich" provozierte der Forscher den Vampir.

„Und was hat es Euch nicht bereits alles gekostet, Ihr sterblichen kleinen Menschlein". Der Vampir bleckte die Zähne. „All die ‚schönen' Wölfe…ich werde hübsche Schals für meine Bräute nähen lassen, Wolfspelzmäntel. Und mit den Nebelwölfen lasse ich die Sklavenquartiere wischen. Und aus ihrer kleinen Wölfin, Lupin, lasse ich für Lucy einen bezaubernden Muff nähen."

Remus' Hand zuckte und ein roter Blitz traf den Baron – er verlosch wirkungslos. Der alte Vampir lachte. „Mr. Lupin, wie lächerlich wollen Sie sich noch machen? Ich hätte Sie für klüger gehalten – ein Arithmantiker…aber Sie sind letzten Endes doch nur ein dummer, alter Werwolf. Die Mondsucht, so scheint es, hat Ihr Gehirn zerfressen."

Remus Lupin entgegnete etwas, das Severus aus dem Mund des ehemaligen Lehrers für Verteidigung nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Während die Brüder mit dem Schwiegervater ihrer Schwester Freundlichkeiten austauschten, fasste Severus einen Entschluss. Er versuchte, in den Geist des Vampirs einzudringen.

Es war, als stürze er ins Bodenlose.

**oooOOOooo**

_Kälte umfing ihn. Er fand sich in der Gruft wieder. Sie war unzerstört, und außer ihm war nur eine hohe Gestalt in dunklem Unhang anwesend – der Baron._

„_Ihr wünscht also ein Duell, Legiliment?" Das grausame Gelächter füllte die Halle und Severus' Kopf._

_Der Vampir glitt auf ihn zu, sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm wie dunkle Schwingen, und er entblößte die Fangzähne. Unwillkürlich griff Severus zu seinem Zauberstab – doch mit Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass dieser verschwunden war. Ohne ihn jedoch war er dem Vampir so hilflos ausgeliefert wie jeder beliebige Muggel._

_Sie war nur ein heller Schatten, als sie angriff. Eine große, schlanke weiße Wölfin, nebelhaft und doch fest. Severus hörte das Genick des Barons knacken, als sie ihn zu Boden warf. Doch im nächsten Moment war sie fort, und anstatt auf dem Boden zu liegen kauerte der Vampir nun über ihm. Speichel tropfte von seinen Zähnen, die inzwischen lang wie Dolche waren, und Severus' hilflose Versuche, sich aus der stählernen Umklammerung zu befreien, entlockten von Krolok nur ein hämisches Lachen._

„_Ich werde dich töten, Zauberer! Stirb!"_

„_Nicht so voreilig, Alter". Eine kräftige Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Vampirs und zog ihn von Severus herunter.  
__Sirius Black stand dem Baron gegenüber, kalt lächelnd, und er hatte seinen Stab in der Hand. _

„Crucem flammare_" sagte Black hart; seine Lippen waren fast ohne Farbe vor Zorn._

_Ein Flammenkreuz loderte hell auf, von Krolok schrie und zerfiel zu Asche._

_Sirius trat zu Severus und half ihm auf._

**oooOOOooo**

Verschwommen nahm Snape Blacks Gesicht vor dem seinen wahr. Der Gryffindor legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte ihn zaghaft.

„Merlin, Snape, wach auf".

Severus wich zurück. „Finger weg, Black" schnappte er.

„Ganz der Alte" erklärte Black daraufhin in Richtung des Raumes zu den Anderen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Ehrlich, Snape" sagte Black, „wie kann man nur so irre sein, sich auf ein mentales Duell mit einem Vampir einzulassen. Wenn _Alba_ nicht dazu gekommen wäre…du hattest schon keinen Puls mehr."

Unwillkürlich fasste sich Severus ans Herz. Es schlug hart und schnell, und er spürte, dass sein ganzer Körper von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt war.

„Wie lange war ich weg?" wollte er wissen.

„Vielleicht ein paar Minuten" antwortete Angelus, der jetzt neben ihm kniete. „Das war echt gespenstisch, Severus. Sie lagen reglos da, und Kroloks mentales Abbild – etwas anderes war es ja nicht – flackerte dort im Stuhl. Erst verschwand Alba, dann tauchte sie plötzlich wieder auf und sagte zu Sirius was von einem mentalen Duell. Er hat dann versucht, Sie zurück zu holen, plötzlich schoss ein Flammenkreuz aus ihrer Handfläche, und das Abbild von Krolok verbrannte zu Asche."

'Deswegen also war es Black gewesen, der in meiner Vorstellung das Kreuz beschworen hatte' dachte Severus. Der Gryffindor war ihm in einen ungewissen mentalen Kampf gefolgt. Ausgerechnet Black. Er hatte keine auch nur ansatzweise akzeptable Erklärung dafür. Warum nahm Black solch ein Risiko auf sich? Er sah zu dem Sessel hinüber, auf dem von Krolok erschienen war. Er war leer. Ein Kreuz war schwarz in den roten Stoff hinein gebrannt, und ein Häufchen Asche lag darunter.

„Wie kann ein Trugbild zu Asche werden?" fragte er.

„_Jeder Trug enthält etwas von der Substanz des Betrügers_" teilte Alba ihm mit. „_Und euer Sieg war ein gar nicht so unbedeutender. Während der Vampir ganz bei euch war, hatte ich Gelegenheit, einen Blick hinter seine geistigen Masken zu werfen, ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkte. Das Pergament ist nicht hier. Er weiß das."_

Severus sah sie an. Sie hatte Recht. Diese Information war mehr als wertvoll. Alba hatte also die Chance genutzt, tief in den Geist des Vampirs einzudringen, während Severus mit ihm gekämpft hatte. Deswegen hatte er auch sie wahrgenommen.

Jetzt wussten sie, dass sie ihre Kraft darauf konzentrieren konnten, lebend aus dieser Mausefalle heraus zu kommen.

„Wo ist das echte Pergament?" fragte er sie.

„_Der Vampir - er weiß es leider auch nicht _" teilte sie bedauernd mit.  
„_Aber hier werden wir vergeblich danach suchen."_

„Dann lass uns machen, dass wir hier raus kommen" sagte Remus von der Tür her.

„Hast du einen Plan, Moony?" fragte Black.

Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir werden durchbrechen müssen. Wir müssen Severus hier raus schaffen".

„Das ist kein sehr überzeugender Plan" wandte Black ein.

„Ich bin wohl derjenige, der am einfachsten hier raus kommt" sagte derTränkemeister. „Um mich braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken zu machen. Nach Sonnenaufgang verwandle ich mich, und als Rabe habe ich eine reelle Chance. Die ehrenwerte weiße Wölfin kann so wie ein Rabe auch durch den Schornstein entfliehen."

Er wies auf den massigen Kamin aus dunklem venezianischen Marmor, der an der Rückwand der Bibliothek lag. Sein Feuer war aus, und kein Holz war in seiner Nähe aufgestapelt; er schien schon längere Zeit nicht mehr in Betrieb genommen worden zu sein. Das Sims war staubig, und das über ihm hängende Bild – es zeigte zwei Zaubererfamilien bei einem Jagdausflug – von Patina dunkel. Etwas an dem Bild erinnerte Severus an jemanden, aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht greifen. Er floss unaufhaltsam davon wie Wasser durch die Finger.

.„Snape, du bist genial!" Das war Black.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sagte kühl: „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, aber dass du es bemerkst, grenzt an ein Wunder."

„Könnt ihr mal aufhören zu streiten?" fragte Angel entnervt. „Da draußen tut sich was."

„Wir streiten nicht" entgegneten Severus und Sirius unisono.

Lupin jedoch war zu seinem Bruder getreten und legte ein Ohr an die Tür. Sie hörten Schritte. Viele Schritte vieler Füße, Getrappel und ein sirrendes Geräusch.  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Das Geräusch war so unerwartet, dass sie einander erstaunt ansahen.

„Remus?" Die Mädchenstimme wieder. „Angel? Ich weiß, dass ihr hier drin seid!"

„Verschwinde, Lucy!" rief Angelus Lupin. „Das hier ist nichts für dich."

„Aber ich kann euch helfen" schmeichelte sie. „Mein Schwiegervater sagt, dass er euch begnadigt, wenn ihr den Gedankenkrieger und den Nebelwolf preisgebt."

„Nein" entgegnete Remus ohne Nachzudenken. „Das kommt nicht in Frage."

„Aber Remus, mein lieber großer Bruder". Ihre Stimme verfiel in einen melodischen Singsang. „Ich will doch nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Und ich kann dich wirklich retten. Du kannst doch einfach heraus, wir Vampire können dir doch nichts anhaben, das weißt du doch. Und Papa wird auch Angel verzeihen. Er würde einer von uns hier werden, wir haben großes Interesse an einem klugen Techniker und Ingenieur. Angel, bei uns hättest du eine Zukunft und ewiges Leben. Wir wären immer zusammen, du und ich. Bruder und Schwester, so wie früher. Wir könnten nachts durch den Wald laufen." Sie lockte, und die hypnotische Wirkung ihrer Stimme blieb nicht aus.

Angelus sah blass und elend aus. „Geh weg, Lou! Du verschwendest deine Zeit. Deine Leute haben Bonnie getötet. Ihr bekommt weder mich noch Clyde."

Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Dann begann sie wieder. „Sie lassen deinen Wolf laufen, Angel. Er kann frei in den Wald, und keiner tut ihm etwas an. Ich verspreche es dir. Und du musst keine Angst haben. Ich würde dich selbst auf die andere Seite bringen, mein Bruder. Es tut nicht weh, und wir wären dann wieder zusammen."

„Sie lügt" presste Angelus hervor. „Sie lügt immer." Aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass der Stress und ihr Psychoterror ihm zusetzten. Er _wollte_ ihr gerne glauben.

„Ihr dürft ihr nicht zuhören" sagte Black und schüttelte Angelus.

„Können wir sie hinhalten, bis ihr beiden verschwunden seid?" fragte Remus. Auch er war bleich und wirkte innerlich zerrissen. Sein Blick war bernsteinfarben und unstet.

„Ihr wollt nicht ernsthaft diese Tür öffnen?" fragte Black entgeistert. „Moony, sie wird euch betrügen. Angel, du glaubst ihr doch nicht etwa?"

Doch die beiden Brüder wirkten seltsam unbeteiligt. Lucy hatte begonnen zu singen. Ihre Stimme war glockenrein und kindlich. Sie sang ein Kinderlied, und es wirkte unschuldig und natürlich, selbst auf Severus.

„Ich komme jetzt zu euch, ich mache euch glücklich" sang sie; sie summte, „meine Brüder, meine lieben Brüder."

„Draußen bleiben, Monster, oder ich grille dich" knurrte Sirius durch die Tür.

Ein scharfes, zischendes Geräusch, ein Splittern von Holz, und Sirius sackte zusammen.  
Angelus ging neben ihm auf die Knie.  
„Sirius, oh Merlin, was ist das?"

Blut sickerte unter dem Hemd des Zauberers hervor. Rauch manifestierte sich mitten im Zimmer zu Lou Kays mädchenhafter Gestalt. Sie trug ein Kleid, das der Mode nach zu urteilen etwa zwanzig Jahre alt sein mochte. Bevor Severus eingreifen konnte, war sie neben Sirius auf den Boden gesunken.

Sie strich mit der Hand über seine Brust und leckte dann jeden ihrer von seinem Blut benetzten Finger genüsslich ab.

„Der Arme!" sagte sie in bedauerndem Ton. „Hat eine olle Silberkugel abbekommen. Aber er scheint kein Werwolf zu sein wie du, Remus". Sie blickte ihrem älteren Bruder in die Augen. Diese wirkten auf Severus merkwürdig verschleiert.

„Geh von ihm weg, Lou!" rief Angelus.

„Aber mein lieber Angel, mein süßer, lieber Angel, ich helfe deinem Freund doch nur. Sieh mal." Mit spitzen Fingern hielt sie die Silberkugel hoch, die sie offenbar eben aus seinem Fleisch gezogen hatte.

„Oh Merlin" flüsterte Remus und hockte sich nun ebenfalls neben Blacks unbeweglichen Körper. „Du hilfst ihm wirklich. Da muss noch etwas von unserer Lucy in dir sein. Lou, meine kleine Lou". Er steckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

Sie ergriff sie und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Ach Remus". Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

Severus packte seinen Stab fester. Dies hier gefiel ihm gar nicht. Die Vampirin, die ihn bereits einmal halb nackt durch den Wald beinahe zu Tode gehetzt hatte, schaltete hier beide Lupins in wenigen Minuten aus. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie wirklich war – ein Todesengel, eine Ausgeburt der Hölle. Er glaubte nicht eine Sekunde an ihre Verwandlung. Aber er wollte sicher sein.

„_Legilimens_!" Er prallte an einer eisigen Barriere ab. Jemand hatte sie gegen einen Angriff geschützt. Oder...es gab nichts anzugreifen. Sie war absolut leer. Hohl, eine Marionette. _Er sah einen leeren Saal, in dem eine einsame Gestalt ihre Runden zog, eine Puppe im Arm. Ein kleines Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Locken. Sie wirkte so verloren._

_Severus verspürte Mitleid._

Zu spät erkannte er, dass sie ihn ausgetrickst hatte mit einem Bild von Einsamkeit. Blitzschnell hatte sie zu Remus hinüber gelangt und sich seines Stabes bemächtigt. Mit einem Schlenker wies sie auf die Tür.

Severus erstarrte. Um Lupins arithmantischen Verschlußzauber von außen mit einem anderen Stab zu brechen, bedurfte es großen magischen Geschicks und viel Erfahrung. Selbst Lucius würde Stunden dafür benötigen. Ihn jedoch von innen mit dem Stab, der den Zauber gewirkt hatte, aufzuheben, war hingegen Stoff der vierten Klasse. Und Lucy Lupin war keine Squib gewesen. Wenn sie als Hexe nur halb so talentiert wie ihre Brüder gewesen war, beherrschte sie diese Stufe der Magie.

Und es geschah…

Mit einem leisen Quietschen in den Angeln schwang die Tür auf.

Doch auch Severus war auf den Beinen.

„_Accio Black_". Der Körper des Bewußtlosen rutschte über den Boden auf ihn zu.  
„_Enervate_!" zwang er den Gryffindor zu erwachen. Auch wenn er verletzt war, so wusste Black wenigstens genau, auf welcher Seite er zu stehen hatte. Und er hatte einen Zauberstab, im Gegensatz zu Remus.

Obwohl sich die nun folgenden Ereignisse in rasender Geschwindigkeit abspielten, schienen die Bilder zäh und klebrig an Severus' Augen vorbei zu fließen. Eine wahre Flut von Vampiren ergoß sich schwerfällig und brüllend in den Raum. Sie alle wirkten plump wie Zombies, aber ihre schiere Menge, der hasserfüllte, starrende Ausdruck ihrer aufgerissenen, blutigroten Augen war entsetzlich.

„_Protego_!" schrie Black, der wieder zu sich gekommen war und hielt eine wahre Kaskade von silbernen Pfeilen von Remus ab. Der Werwolf war auf alle Viere gesunken, und sein Leib streckte sich unter Krämpfen ebenso unnatürlich wie sich sein Gesichtsschädel verformte. Plötzlich erstarrte er, die Verwandlung stoppte, und Lupin brach ohnmächtig zusammen, während seine Gestalt wieder völlig menschlich wurde.

„Seine Magie ist blockiert" stellte Black irritiert fest, nur um den Ansturm der Vampire mit einem weiteren „_Impedimenta_!" aufzuhalten und dann einen Hagel von Holzpflöcken auf die Eindringlinge abzufeuern.

„_Accio Remus_" flüsterte Severus und brachte damit den bewußtlosen Werwolf in Sicherheit.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er beobachten, wie ein zartes Mädchen, das unter der Attacke der fliegenden Holzpfeile hindurchschlüpfte und die schattenhafte Lucy sich zu einem Körper vereinten.

Doch die Vampirin, obwohl als einzige der Feinde in der Bibliothek, vermochte zunächst keinerlei weiteren Schaden anzurichten. Die weiße Nebelwölfin begann, sie in einen engen Ring aus Dunst einzuhüllen, der ihr zumindest für einen Moment jede Orientierung nahm.

Plötzlich klang ein schrilles, lang gezogenes Jaulen an Severus' Ohr. Ein langer Speer hatte Clyde getroffen, der ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Tür taumelte. Angelus hechtete dem verängstigten Tier hinterher. Dies stellte sich jedoch als fataler Fehler heraus. Für einen Wimpernschlag starr vor Schreck beobachtete Severus, wie eine Gruppe der zombiehaften Geschöpfe blitzartig auseinander glitt und der zweite der beiden elbenhaften, gestaltwandelnden Vampire, welche die Bibliothek bewacht hatten, sich direkt neben Angelus Lupin manifestierte. Sämtliche Flüche Blacks schienen wirkungslos von ihm abzuprallen und als Clyde, bereits tödlich verwundet, den blonden Wiedergänger angriff, verriet das schreckliche Geräusch berstender Knochen eine grauenhafte Wahrheit.

„Nein!" schrie Angel, und in diesem Moment schlangen sich die Arme der Mörder um seinen Körper, zu viele, um ihnen Widerstand entgegen zu setzen.

Die Vampire, die kein Entsetzen empfanden, hatten die Schrecksekunde genutzt, um sich endgültig Zugang zur Bibliothek zu verschaffen. Sie kamen bedrohlich näher, bis über die Schwelle der Tür, und nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie nun von den Zauberern. Severus konnte das süßliche Aroma von Moder, Erde und Blut riechen, welches sie verströmten. Black schien in einem kataleptischen Schock gefangen. Severus tastete in Remus' Umhang nach etwas kleinem, harten. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die Phiole. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hatte er sie entkorkt und schluckte den schimmernden Zaubertrank. Sie würden viel Glück brauchen, um hier lebendig heraus zu kommen.

Severus spürte, wie eine schwer zu beherrschenden Furcht von ihm selbst Besitz ergriff. Sie kroch wie ein gefährliches Insekt, wie ein Parasit aus namenloser Angst unter seine Haut. Er musste handeln, etwas tun…irgendetwas. Furcht, Panik – dagegen gab es ein Mittel.

„_Expecto patronum!"_

Er schrie die Formel den Feinden entgegen, während er sich auf ein glückliches Erlebnis konzentrierte. Nie zuvor war es einfacher gewesen.  
_Grüne Augen mit tanzenden goldenen Lichtern darin, eine Flut von goldblondem Haar und die Melodie einer uralten Weise, die von fackelbeschienenen Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde und den Gesang duplizierte, rein und klar wie das Seewasser, das den hellen Leib der Nixe umspülte.  
_Es war ein mächtiger, silbrig glänzender Patronus, der aus der Spitze von Severus Snapes Zauberstab hervorbrach. Was spielte es noch für eine Rolle, wenn Lucius, der irgendwo draußen in der Halle sein musste, die große glitzernde Schlange erkannte? Ohne diesen Zauber waren sie ohnehin verloren.

Ein silbriges Glitzern füllte den gesamten Raum, und dann begann der Patronus sich aufzurichten. Ein schmaler Kopf reckte sich in die Höhe, und der breite Halsschild der riesigen Kobra, die Severus begleitete, seit er den Zauber beherrschte, versperrte ihm für einen Moment die Sicht. Der Schild wuchs, wurde stetig breiter, und auf einmal bemerkte der Zauberer die krallenbewehrten Beine, die aus dem Leib der Schlange hervor brachen.  
Sein Patronus hatte niemals Beine gehabt!  
Severus starrte verwirrt in das silbrige Licht, doch erst als der gigantische Körper die mächtigen Schwingen ausbreitete, erkannte er den Raben. Sein Patronus hatte sich gewandelt. Der silberglänzende Vogel blockierte den Bibliothekszugang ausgesprochen wirkungsvoll. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte ihn.

Er wandte sich zu Black: „Was meintest du eigentlich vorhin, als du im Hinblick auf die Suche nach einem Fluchtweg meine Genialität festgestellt hast?"

Erst durch die direkte Ansprache kam wieder Leben in den Gryffindor.  
„Merlin, Snape, du erinnerst mich an etwas. Der Kamin!"

„Der ist nicht an das Floonetzwerk angeschlossen" hörten sie Lucys Stimme triumphierend, die sich – einen Silberdolch in der Hand – endlich von Alba befreit hatte.

‚_Ein Hauch zu triumphierend und zu schnell'_ dachte Severus.

Black dachte offenbar dasselbe.  
„Wetten, dass doch?" zischte er. Er hob seinen Stab und beschwor blitzschnell eine wirklich gigantische Tüte Floopulver.  
„_Energete_!" Ein heller Strahl aus seinem Stab ließ ein blaugrünes Feuer im Kamin hoch auflodern.

„Nein!" Es war der Schrei des Barons, der jetzt zwischen den anderen Vampiren an der Schwelle erschien. Der Rabe, silbrig glitzernd und körperhaft fest, hielt ihn aus dem Raum fern. Das böse Antlitz des Vampirs verbarg nur unzureichend seine Wut. Severus wusste, sie hatten den Fluchtweg gefunden, und von Krolok wusste es auch – er konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Doch der Vampir besaß noch einen letzten Trumpf, und er spielte ihn gnadenlos.

„Werwolf!" rief er.

Remus Lupin rappelte sich mühsam auf.

„Flieht ihr, stirbt dein Bruder!"

Auf einen Wink des Barons hob der blonde elbenhafte Vampir, der Angel gepackt hatte, eine mächtige Axt mit schimmernder Schneide.

„Das wagt er nicht" flüsterte Black.

„Ergebt euch, Zauberer, und wir machen euch zu den unsrigen. Ihr werdet Macht haben hier bei meinem Volk."

„Niemals!" rief Remus, und dann warf er eine Hand voll Floopulver in die Flammen. Das Feuer verfärbte sich und loderte blau züngelnd auf.

Der Vampir mit der Axt holte aus …quälend langsam.

„Remus" flüsterte Black, und dass er nicht den vertrauten Spitznamen verwendete, den die beiden Freunde untereinander gebrauchten, ließ Lupin und Severus aufhorchen. „Ich glaube, die bluffen nicht". Blacks Stimme zitterte. „Remus, er ist dein Bruder."

Severus sah es zuerst in den _Augen_ des Werwolfs. Sie wurden hart und erinnerten ihn an Schwefel.

„Grimmault Platz Zwölf" flüsterte Lupin zum Kamin hin. „Flieh, Severus."

Der Slytherin sah, wie sich Remus' Blick mit dem seines Bruders verband. Angelus wirkte gefasst und abgeklärt. Als Legiliment konnte Severus eine Welle der Verzweiflung spüren, doch diese kam nicht von Angelus, sondern von Remus Lupin.  
Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter.  
Die weiße Alphawölfin verband ihren Geist mit dem des Werwolfs. Sie stand hinter ihm, und Severus spürte die Kraft und den Trost, der ausging von ihr, die sein Leid teilte.

Remus' Lippen formten stumme Worte. Severus vernahm sie, ohne sie zu hören.

„_Verzeih' mir, Bruder."_

Angelus nickte kaum merklich. Ein feines Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund.

Die Entscheidung war bereits gefallen. Plötzlich machte Remus einen schnellen Schritt in Severus' Richtung und stieß ihn ins Feuer. Sofort begann der Raum sich um Severus zu drehen.

Doch er wurde dennoch Zeuge der Szenen, die sich in der Bibliothek abspielten.

„DU HAST ES NICHT ANDERS GEWOLLT, WERWOLF!" brüllte der Baron mit lauter Stimme, die nun all ihre Sanftheit verloren hatte, und ein fürchterliches Sirren, gefolgt von einem Knacken, einem gurgelnden Geräusch und einem dumpfen Aufprall ließen Severus, der nicht bis zur Türschwelle mehr sehen konnte, keinen Zweifel an dem grausamen Geschehen.

Ein langer, markerschütternder Schrei bestätigte, was er bereits wusste. Doch es war der Schrei einer Frau.

„Angel! Vater, nein! Du hattest versprochen, du hattest mir geschworen, sie zu schonen…" Lucy von Krolok. „Er war mein Bruder". Sie schluchzte wütend. „Du hast gesagt, du holst ihn zu uns."

„Schweig, Göre!" fauchte der Vampir erbost. „Er war unser Feind. Tötet die anderen!"

Der Rabenpatronus musste verloschen sein, denn nun waren Schritte zu hören.

„_Expecto patronum_!" hörte der Tränkemeister Sirius Black brüllen, und dann war die Luft erfüllt von donnerndem, tiefen Bellen. Er musste ein wahrhaft gigantischer Hund sein, der dort jetzt die Untoten zertrampelte, wenn man nach dem Geschrei ging. Severus drehte sich immer schneller, offenbar war der Kamin etwas eingerostet, aber er würde ihn gleich verschwinden lassen.

Flammen zischten, als eine weitere Portion Floopulver in den Kamin geworfen wurde.

„Grimmaultplatz Nummer Zwölf" rief Black.

Ein Körper fiel gegen Severus. Es war der Remus Lupins. Offenbar ohnmächtig musste Black ihn ins Feuer geschleudert haben.

Nur noch schemenhaft konnte Snape sehen, was als nächstes geschah.

„_Crucem flammare_!" Blacks Fluch hatte mehr Wut in sich, aus der er sich speiste, als er es jemals zuvor bei einer Beschwörung gesehen hatte. Zwölf jahre Askaban speisten diesen Zorn. Das Flammenkreuz, welches der schwarzhaarige Magier beschworen hatte, ragte bis zur Decke der Bibliothek und die ersten Bücher fingen Feuer. Auch etliche der Vampire an der Schwelle brannten.

Jetzt aber hatte Black ein Problem. Er konnte nicht den Patronus _und_ das Flammenkreuz aufrechterhalten, und sich zusätzlich um seine eigene Rückkehr kümmern. Doch die drei weißen Wölfe deckten dem Gryffindor den Rücken.

Plötzlich zischte es neben Severus, als die gesamte Tüte Floopulver in den Flammen aufloderte.

„Grimmauldplatz Zwölf" rief der Tränkemeister geistesgegenwärtig.

„Ich erinnere mich an dich, Sirius" war jetzt Lucys Stimme zu hören. Hatte sie das Floopulver in den Kamin geworfen?

„Geh jetzt. Ich werde den Verrat strafen. Ich werde meinen Bruder rächen." Sie stand auf dem Schreibtisch des Barons.

„_Nox!" _rief sie laut. Alle Fackeln verloschen und Black taumelte in Richtung Feuer, die weißen Wölfe auf seinen Fersen. Der Raum drehte sich immer schneller.

Sie konnten noch sehen, wie Lucy katzengleich vom Schreibtisch sprang und sich hinter dem Flammenkreuz postierte. Sie hatte den Zauberstab ihres Bruder hoch über ihren Kopf erhoben und schrie aus Leibeskräften:

„_Lux_ _atlantis_!"

Ein helles, intensives, blaues Licht erfüllte den Raum, wellenartige Schatten und Flecken huschten über die Wände und Bücher.

Er verstand, was sie plante.

Ein gigantischer Schatten fiel über die Schwelle und in die Halle hinaus, dorthin, wo das Kreuz, welches Black beschworen hatte, Lucys Meeresleuchten nicht durchdringen konnte. Es war der Schatten des Kreuzes, und die Wellen des Lichts, die ihn immer wieder brachen und zerfließen und neu entstehen ließen, trugen den Kreuzschatten durch die gesamte Halle, reflektierten das Licht und damit auch den Schatten, und überall, wo er entlang strich, hinterließ er nichts als Asche.

Brennend und schreiend zerstoben die Vampire und flohen aus der tödlichen Umarmung des Kreuzes.

„Verflucht sollt ihr sein, Höllenbrut!" schrie Lucy Lupin, der letzte Rest ihrer alten Seele hatte sich Bahn gebrochen durch die Schichten der bösen Hülle.

„_Crucio_! Ich kreuzige euch!"

Sie schob den Stab unter eines der brennenden Bücher und hastete selbst in den Schatten des Kreuzes. Wie eine Fackel fing ihr zierlicher Leib Feuer.

Severus war dankbar, dass Remus nicht bei Bewusstsein war, um nun nach seinem Bruder auch noch seine Schwester ein zweites Mal zu verlieren.

Sie schrie unter Schmerzen, und ihre Schreie wechselten sich mit hysterischem Gelächter ab.

Etwas Dunkles plumpste dumpf ins Feuer und stieß Severus schmerzhaft in die Rippen. Blacks bleiches Gesicht tauchte vor dem seinen zwischen wirren, dunklen Haarsträhnen auf.

„Sirius, Merlin sei dank" entfuhr es Severus.

Der andere Mann sah ihn mit vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen an. Bevor Sirius jedoch etwas sagen konnte, verstummte Lucy. Die Stille – obschon sie nur wenige Augenblicke anhielt – war erdrückend.

Dann hörten sie sie stöhnen und noch einmal rufen:

„Sirius! Sag Remus ich gehe…_per crucem_…" Ihre Stimme erstarb.

Severus spürte, wie er die Bodenhaftung verlor, und mit einem enormen Dröhnen in den Ohren wurde die Umgebung um ihn herum schwarz.

**oooOOOooo**

Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als er unsanft mit dem Gesicht auf den harten Steinboden der Halle im Hauptquartier des Ordens aufkam.

Neben ihm lag Black, das Gesicht rußgeschwärzt. Er hustete und sein Atem ging rasselnd.

Ein paar Schritte weiter hockte Remus auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die kahle Wand gelehnt. Sein Blick war leer.

Black krabbelte zu ihm hin, und auf dem Weg tätschelte er einem der drei jetzt rußschwarzen Wölfe den Kopf. Die Tiere lagen hechelnd und erschöpft auf dem Steinboden.

„Moony…".

Lupins Augen bekamen zögernd einen Fokus. „Pads…Angel…oh mein Gott."

Sirius strich ihm durch das Haar. „Schsch…ich weiß. Es ist schrecklich." Etwas hilflos suchte er nach Worten des Trostes. Er fand schließlich welche, wie sie nur Sirius Black von sich geben konnte. „Aber dein Bruder war tapfer. Eben ein richtiger Gryffindor. Und deine Schwester…"

„Sie hat uns verraten." Lupins Stimme war tonlos.

„Ja, zuerst. Aber am Ende hat deine kleine Schwester meinen verdammten Arsch gerettet. Sie war toll, eine echte Lupin. Sie hat den Kerlen ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht."

Remus starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an.

„Erspar ihm die Details" warnte Severus.

Sirius nickte. „Ist ja auch egal, wie sie es gemacht hat. Aber ein Großteil der Brut ist jetzt reif für die Urne. Und Moony…sie hat mir noch etwas gesagt für dich. Sie sagte, sie geht…hm…_per crucem…" _Er wusste nicht weiter.

Severus kam ihm zu Hilfe. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und trat er zu den beiden anderen Zauberern, einen unverzichtbaren Rest Distanz wahrend, aber doch so nah, dass er sie mit dem ausgestreckten Arm hätte berühren können. Er ging in die Hocke, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit Remus war.

Seine Stimme klang sanft. „Remus, was deine Schwester dir noch sagen wollte, war, dass sie ihren Weg geht…_per crucem ad lucem_." Er schluckte, dann fügte er hinzu: „Klingt, als wäre auch sie eine Gryffindor gewesen. Keiner leichter Weg, sondern einer, der viel Mut erfordert – durch das Kreuz ans Licht."

* * *

TBC 


	44. Seelenverwandte

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

Disclaimer: Nix meins, was pottert. Mein nur der nicht-potterige Teil ;-)

* * *

**  
**

Hallo, Ihr bezaubernden „Raben"-Liebhaber(innen) da draußen! Ja, ja, es gibt mich noch, und auch diese Story wird wie versprochen beendet.

Dass dieses Kapitel jetzt online geht, verdankt Ihr Rheas so unwiderstehlich formulierter Bitte und meinem Schreibblock bei „Frühlingserwachen". Aber immerhin ist FE jetzt soweit, dass ich hier weiter schreiben kann.

Beta-Leserin ist TheVirginian und ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle noch mal für die gründliche und fixe Arbeit! Und wer die Fortsetzung ihrer Snape-Fiction „_Mysterium_" noch nicht gelesen hat – wieder einmal poetische Schreibkunst, und ganz anders als der Rest. Lesen und reviewen!

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_Für „Frühlingserwachen" hatte ich nach der langen Pause im Winter eine Zusammenfassung geschrieben, á la „Was bisher geschah". Der „Rabe" ist so komplex, dass ich mich außerstande sehe, selbigen Service auch hier anzubieten. Da hilft wohl nur, den Anfang noch einmal zu lesen. Sorry – ich muss es auch. So, eine Runde „Bindetrank" für alle und hinein ins Vergnügen._

* * *

_Musicus: Nu Pagadi „Sweetest Poison" __  
(Abba auf Ecstasy ;-))_

* * *

**44. Seelenverwandte**

Der Morgen lag grau und bleiern über Grimmauldplatz Zwölf. Severus erwachte mit einem Kopfschmerz, der ihn mehr als deutlich an den Versuch, die Ereignisse des Vortags in einer Flasche Feuerwhisky zu ertränken, erinnerte.  
Black war es irgendwie gelungen, Lupin dazu zu bringen, eine Flasche _Dolorobliviens_ zu sich zu nehmen, und der „Trank des Schmerzvergessens" hatte den Werwolf für ein paar Stunden ruhig gestellt.

Severus hatte unterdessen den Orden informiert. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, so früh am Morgen durch die leeren Flure von Hogwarts zu eilen, stets sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden. Zum Glück begegnete er niemandem, bis er den Wasserspeier erreichte.

„Zischende Zauberdrops", sprach er das Passwort. Nichts geschah. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore den Code geändert.

„Berti Bott's Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen?"

Keine Reaktion des steinernen Wächters.

„Bubbles bester Blaskaugummi?"

Nichts.

Merlin, irgendeine der scheußlichen Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf musste es doch sein!

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte herannahen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Offiziell war er tot, und trotz der Ereignisse im Schloss hatte nicht einmal Malfoy ihn erkannt. Die dunkle Seite wusste zwar, dass Lupin von einem Legilimenten begleitet worden war, und sicher würde zumindest der Dunkle Lord eine gewisse Vermutung hegen, doch immerhin konnte Nuriyya ohne zu lügen bestätigen, dass sie Voldemorts Urteil vollzogen hatte.  
Die Schritte kamen näher. Hastiges Trippeln und ein merkwürdiges Klacken. Er drückte sich gegen die Wand, sprach einen Schattenzauber und versuchte mit dem Mauerwerk zu verschmelzen.

„Den Trick sollten Sie lieber den Gargoyles überlassen", wisperte eine bekannte Stimme beinahe schnurrend in sein Ohr.

Mireille! Wie bei Merlin war sie so schnell so nah an ihn heran gekommen?

„Lautlos wie eine Katze", raunte er anerkennend, während sein Puls langsam wieder auf Normalwerte fiel.

In diesem Moment kam auch Medeora um die Ecke. „Du also warst der Schatten, den sie gesehen hat!" rief sie aus. „Der großen Mutter Erde sei dank, du bist unverletzt", murmelte die Bergelfe, als sie ihn in Empfang nahm.

„Wisst Ihr bereits bescheid?"

Mireille schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen, dass viele der Wölfe tot sind, und wir haben gesehen, wie Remus und sein Bruder in die Falle geraten sind. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis wir den richtigen Zauber gefunden hatten, aber dann hat Madame Selena das Alabasterportal gesprengt, und wir sahen, wie ihr Remus und den Nebelwölfen zur Hilfe gekommen seid. Selena hat eine Barriere auf die Schwelle zum Schloss gelegt, und alle Vampire, die draußen waren, konnten nicht mehr hinein gelangen. Aber die Zauber kosteten sehr viel Kraft, und wir mussten uns entscheiden, ob wir ihn aufrechterhalten sollten oder den Loinnah betrachten. Selena entschloss sich, die Barriere zu halten."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie müsse sich hinlegen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Aber sie wird sich bald erholen", antwortet Medeora.

„Was ist geschehen? Wo sind Ihre Freunde?" fragte Mireille.

„Das kann Severus uns gleich erzählen, Mireille. Kommt, Albus erwartet uns bereits", erklärte die Heilerin.

„Er hat den Wasserspeier neu instruiert. Wir kommen nicht hinein", meinte Severus.

Medeora lächelte. „Nussspeise", wandte sie sich an die Steinskulptur.

Folgsam rückte diese daraufhin zur Seite und gab den Treppenzugang frei.

Die Elfe nahm die Hand des Zauberers und zog ihn mit sich nach oben. Die katzenhafte Mireille im Schlepptau erreichten sie das Büro des Direktors.

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er wirkte gebeugter denn je und sah ihnen mit besorgter Miene entgegen. Als er seines ehemaligen Tränkelehrers ansichtig wurde, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Severus, Merlin sei Dank!" Er erhob sich und eilte auf den Angesprochenen zu, und es schien fast, als wolle er ihn umarmen. Im letzten Moment besann er sich jedoch, dass Snape jede Art von Berührung verabscheute, und er nickte ihm nur zu, drehte indes elegant bei und begrüßte dafür die kleine Elfe umso herzlicher. Der alte Zauberer musste sich beinahe so weit hinunter beugen, dass sein Bart den Holzboden berührte, um die Heilerin zu umarmen.

„Meine liebe Medeora, ich bin erfreut, dich hier zu sehen. Verzeih, wenn ich dich nicht hochnehme..."

Sie lachte. „Ich weiß, Albus, das Alter. Da hebt man nicht mehr so gerne Waschbären."

Albus sah irritiert über diese Auskunft von Medeora zu Severus, die einen gar zu offensichtlichen Blick tauschten. Er begrüßte Mireille höflich und formell. „Herzlich willkommen, meine... Dame, ja."

Nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten und die obligatorische Runde Karamellbonbons verteilt war, verdüsterte sich die Miene des Direktors wieder.

„Severus, wenn du bitte die Güte hättest, uns zu berichten, was in Kroloks Schloss geschehen ist?"

Snape fasste die Ereignisse der Nacht kurz zusammen. Angelus' Tod und Lucys nachfolgenden Vernichtungsfeldzug gegen ihre eigene Spezies beschrieb er so sachlich wie möglich, doch seine Stimme klang heiser und belegt. Die Reaktion der anderen drei war vorhersehbar: Dumbledore wirkte tief bekümmert und falls irgend möglich noch besorgter, Mireille reagierte wütend und fauchte während seiner Schilderung der Ereignisse immer wieder zornig auf, und Medeora wirkte traurig und nachdenklich.

„Ich mochte den jungen Mann. Remus wusste seinen Bruder nicht zu schätzen, das ist sehr bedauerlich, aber jetzt nicht zu ändern. Er wird sich damit später auseinander setzen müssen. Was ist mit ihm und dem Animagus?" fragte sie schließlich, als Severus geendet hatte.

„Black hat Lupin mit einem geeigneten Zaubertrank ruhig gestellt, er hat ein Auge auf ihn. Sie sind im Hauptquartier des Ordens."

Dumbledore fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch den langen Bart. „Ich möchte wohl gerne selbst nach ihnen sehen, aber die Zeit eilt für dringende Maßnahmen. Tom Riddle und seine Todesser werden ihre Pläne vermutlich beschleunigen. Und sie haben immer noch die Befehlsgewalt über die Gargoyles."

Medeora nickte betrübt und zustimmend. „Nuriyya war sich so sicher, dass das Pergament in Kroloks Schloss lagert. Ich war vorhin bei ihr. Sie ist wirklich verzweifelt."

Severus konnte die Fürstin förmlich vor sich sehen, wie sie nervös und ungeduldig in ihrem Gemach auf und ab hastete, ein wütender Martialis und ein nur äußerlich gelassener Lapidis bei ihr. Sie musste jederzeit mit einem Ruf des Dunklen Lords rechnen und sie würde einiges zu erklären haben. War es möglich, einen Gargoyle zu foltern? Die Steinkreaturen waren harte Gesellen, aber selbst ihr Feldherr Martialis war im Kampf von Lupin verletzt worden. Sie waren nicht unverwundbar.

Eines der silbernen Instrumente auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch begann in seiner filigranen Halterung zu hopsen und ein schrilles, aber leises Summen ertönte.

„Nanu?" sagte der Direktor. „Wir bekommen unangemeldeten Besuch. Das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein." Er warf einen Blick auf das antike Feindglas, das hinter ihm im Regal stand, doch die kreisrunde, mattspiegelnde Oberfläche blieb schattig und stumpf.

Es klopfte an der Tür und sowohl Dumbledore als auch Snape hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt.

Mireille blähte die Nüstern und zog dann ihre bereits ausgefahrenen dolchähnlichen Krallen wieder ein.

Mit einem sanften Klick öffnete sich die Tür, und die Bewahrerin betrat den Raum. Sie sah genauso aus wie damals, als Severus sie bei Borgin und Burkes im Tränkekeller gesehen hatte. So, wie sie auf dem Portrait im Abgang zum Hüterinnenraum gezeichnet war.

„Selena", entfuhr es ihm und er musste sie wider besseres Wissen anstarren. Wieso sah sie manchmal so anders aus als in Wirklichkeit?

„Meine geschätzte Selena", grüßte Dumbledore und erhob sich, um ihr entgegen zu gehen. „Sie werden buchstäblich immer jünger." Er räusperte sich. „In einem Ausmaß, das mir sowohl Be- als auch Verwunderung abnötigt, wie ich gestehen muss."

Der Alte sah die nun dunkelhaarige Frau erwartungsvoll an, doch sie lächelte nur vage.

Blitzschnell war Severus aufgesprungen, und hatte versucht, Selenas Hand zu fassen. Er glitt wie durch Nebel.

„Wäre ich nicht der Direktor der größten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei würde ich dies hier als Hexenwerk bezeichnen", stellte Dumbledore fest, und in seine blauen Augen kehrte ein Funken des Glitzerns zurück, das früher dort stets zu finden gewesen war. „Gewiss werden Sie mir die Freude machen, mir zu erklären, wie Sie unbemerkt nach Hogwarts und fast bis in mein Büro gelangen konnten.

„Das will ich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt gerne tun, Albus. Jetzt aber muss ich mit Severus sprechen." Sie wandte sich dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer zu.

„Alba war bei mir."

Der Tränkemeister zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte sich bereits gefragt, wohin die weiße Nebelwölfin verschwunden war, nachdem die drei Zauberer mit nur noch den drei echten Wölfen aus dem Kamin im Grimmauldplatz gefallen waren. Doch woher wusste dieses Fabelwesen von der Bewahrerin?

Die Frage musste sich in seinem sonst so beherrschten Mienenspiel gespiegelt haben, denn Selena sagte leise zu ihm: „Sie sind alle Fenriskinder, die Nebelhaften, die Wölfe und auch dein Freund Lupin. Die Magie des Amuletts verbindet mich mit ihnen."  
Zu Dumbledore sagte sie: „Albus, es ist soweit. Bereiten Sie den Phönixjungen vor. Morgen Nacht wird Severus das Pergament holen, und Nuriyyas Volk wird frei sein. Doch wir müssen schnell handeln. Medeora, ich erwarte dich in einer halben Stunde im Haus des Ordens. Ich brauche den stärksten Bindetrank, den du bis dahin mixen kannst."

Die kleine Heilerin strich sich mit den braunen Händen über die pelzigen Ohren, die unter ihrem Tuch heraus gerutscht waren.

„Bitte keine Wirbel in meinem Büro", bat Dumbledore, und Medeora nickte, drückte ihnen allen die Hand bis auf Selena, zu dieser sagte sie nur: „Lass deinen Körper nicht so lange alleine, Mädchen, sonst kannst du irgendwann nicht wieder zurück."

Sie grinste zu Dumbledore hinüber und trippelte dann aus dem Raum hinaus, nur um vor der Tür eine Zimmerwindhose in orange, ocker und oliv auszulösen, die etliche bunte Blätter im Büro des Schulleiter verstreute.

Der Alte seufzte: „Hollywood weiß gar nicht, was es an ihr verpasst."

„Severus", sagte die Bewahrerin und sah ihn durchdringend an. Jetzt, da ihre Haare und Augenbrauen dunkel wie die seinen waren, war die Familienähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Selena nicht zu übersehen. „Wir gehen zusammen nach Grimmauldplatz 12. Dort werde ich dich um etwas bitten, und du darfst es nicht ablehnen, auch wenn es dir unangenehm sein und skurril erscheinen sollte. Ich habe meine Gründe. Mireille, bitte flieg nach Hause und versorge Harriet. Ich schicke dir Remus Lupin, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen ist."

Die Gargoylin stellte keine weiteren Fragen und verschwand wortlos aus dem Büro, das Klacken ihrer Krallen auf dem Steinboden wurde leiser, als sie die Treppe hinunter schritt. Das Quietschen eines schon lange nicht mehr geöffneten Fensterrahmens und das kurz darauf folgende Surren von Wind in großen Schwingen veriet ihnen, dass sie die allererste Gelegenheit nutzte, die Schule auf dem Luftweg zu verlassen.

„Ich treffe dich in zehn Minuten im Hauptquartier des Ordens", hatte Selena gesagt. „Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge mit Albus zu regeln."

Es war eine Entlassungsformel, wie Severus wohl verstand. Er verabschiedete sich und floote direkt aus dem Kamin des Direktors zum Grimmauldplatz.

Die Halle war kalt und dunkel, als er dort anlangte. Er fragte sich, wie die Bewahrerin ein Haus finden konnte, dass von einem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt war. War das Amulett der Schlüssel zu all diesen Merkwürdigkeiten, welche die Gesetze der Arithmantik außer Kraft zu setzen schienen? Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie gesagt hatte, sie habe ebenfalls das Haus der Potters in jener Nacht nicht finden können. Aber war nicht auch Godric's Hollow von einem Fideliuszauber verborgen gewesen?

Wenn es eine Magie außerhalb der bekannten Gesetze der Zauberei gab, musste sie dann nicht zumindest immer denselben Regeln gehorchen? Oder hatte Selena am Ende damals kein Interesse gehabt, einzugreifen? War die Bewahrerin eigentlich vertrauenswürdig oder spielte sie ein doppeltes Spiel? Immerhin war sie eine mächtige Figur, die scheinbar sehr plötzlich beschlossen hatte, sich in magische Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die vor ihr nie eine ihrer Art interessiert hatte. Alle Bewahrerinnen hatten sich bisher aus dem Kampf der dunklen Seite und der des Lichts heraus gehalten.  
Warum war für alle so schnell klar gewesen, dass man ihr vertrauen konnte? Sie war eine unbekannte, unberechenbare Kraft. Nun gut, wenn er ehrlich war, galt das auch für Medeora.

Die Küchentür ging auf und ein schmaler Lichtstrahl fiel durch den Spalt in den dunklen Flur, in welchen Severus verharrt hatte. Blacks Gesicht, umrahmt von wirren dunklen Strähnen, erschien in der Tür.

„Willst du da draußen festwachsen, Snape? Es ist verdammt dunkel und kalt da, ich meine im Gegensatz zur Küche hier."

Severus blickte irritiert auf den Gryffindor und antwortete nicht. Wo blieb der Spruch über das ewige Kellerkind, den Kerkerbewohner?

„Meinetwegen bleib da stehen", sagte Black, „aber hier drin gibt es Ravioli in Tomatensauce und Bier." Er drehte sich um, öffnete jedoch den Spalt in der Tür noch etwas mehr und rief, als keine Reaktion von Severus kam „rein oder raus, sonst zieht es".

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten überwand der Tränkemeister, der jetzt tatsächlich fror und außerdem einen sehr leeren Magen hatte, die Distanz.  
In der Küche umfing ihn angenehme Wärme, ein Feuer prasselte im Herd und Black schob ihm wortlos einen Teller mit einer undefinierbaren, blassen, orangeroten Masse hin, die heftig dampfte. Nur der Schriftzug auf der leeren Muggelkonserve, die auf der Spüle stand, verlieh ihm ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit, um was für ein Gericht es sich bei der unappetitlichen Pampe handeln sollte.  
Er probierte vorsichtig. Die Ravioli waren angenehm warm und salzig, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich das Gefühl der Wärme in seinem Magen zu einem wohltuenden Klumpen verdichtete, in demselben Maße, wie der Nudelbrei von dem Teller verschwand.

„Wie schaffst du es, ein Essen, das nur erhitzt werden muss, zu verkochen?" fragte er Black.

„Schlecht dosierter _Energete_" antwortete der Gryffindor und grinste, während er selbst seinen Teller mit offensichtlichem Behagen leer löffelte.

„Aha." Sie schwiegen.

„Was ist mit Lupin?" fragte Severus schließlich.

„Schläft wie ein Wolf. Naja, wie ein betäubter Wolf."

„Wird nicht einfach für ihn werden: Die Frau verletzt, sein Bruder tot und der Dunkle Lord hält ihn für einen konkurrierenden Erben Slytherins." Er beäugte Black über den Rand seines Tellers hinweg. Waren das nicht die Stichworte für einen Seitenhieb in Richtung Todesser gewesen?

Doch der Hausherr streckte nur seine langen Beine unter dem Tisch aus, rülpste und angelte unter der Holzbank nach einer weiteren Flasche Bier. Er schob sie Severus hinüber.

„Oder willst du lieber einen Rotwein? Der Keller ist voll davon."

„Ich verzichte dankend. Ist vermutlich alles Essig mittlerweile, das Haus stand ja eine Weile leer."

Wieder legte sich eine zähe Stille über die beiden Männer. Weder Severus noch sein Gegenüber schienen wirklich etwas sagen zu wollen. Die Nacht war lang gewesen, und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ein Rumpeln auf der Treppe ließ sie aufhorchen. Jemand fluchte - eine wohl bekannte Stimme: „Bei allen Waldgeistern, was für eine glatte Treppe. Au, verflixt!"

Severus erhob sich steif und öffnete die Tür. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Die Bergelfe, die offenbar auf der Treppe gelandet, falsch aufgekommen und ein paar Stufen hinunter gekugelt war, ordnete den Wust an Tüchern, der ihr Gewand bildete und sammelte die diversen Nüsse, Steine, Samen und sonstigen Merkwürdigkeiten ein, die um sie herum verstreut lagen.

Dann humpelte sie zu ihm hinüber. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Fuß verknackst. Meine Bänder sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten."

Er reichte ihr den Arm und sie schlurfte in die Küche, wobei sie die Nase hob und schnupperte. „Pfui, was esst ihr denn da?" Sie warf einen Blick auf die leer gegessenen Teller und die Dose.

„Als Hundefutter dürfte es durchgehen", lästerte sie und Severus schluckte den Kommentar in Richtung des Animagus, der ihm bereits auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Haben Sie für mich auch ein Bier, Sirius?"

Der Angesprochene griff wieder unter die Bank, und beförderte aus den offenbar dort gebunkerten Vorräten eine weitere Flasche hervor.

„Ale ist alle, jetzt gibt es nur noch Guinness", sagte er und hob bedauernd die Schultern.

„Aber doch nicht aus der Flasche!" entgegnete die Elfe entsetzt und schüttelte sich. „Das ist ja Frevel."

„Vom Fass kann ich leider nicht bieten", entschuldigte sich der Gryffindor, „Flaschenbier oder kein Bier, die beiden Sorten sind da."

„Ich nehme Wasser", entschied sich Medeora und nahm eines der nur mäßig sauberen Gläser von der Anrichte. (Man kann vermuten, dass es sich um ein durchschnittlich sauberes Glas handelte, objektiv betrachtet, ein wirklich gut gereinigten Glas aus Sirius' Sicht und die Beurteilung „nur mäßig sauber" allein dem hier eingenommen Blickwinkel des Tränkemeisters entspringt, Anm. der Autorin, die sie sich an dieser Stelle nicht verkneifen konnte.)

„Gut, dass ihr alle schon hier seid", hörte Severus die Stimme der Bewahrerin hinter sich, und Selena, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts gekommen war, glitt an ihm vorbei auf die Sitzbank.

„Wer sind Sie...Merlin", keuchte Sirius, der sie in Dumbledores Büro ja nicht gesehen hatte. „Hast Du eine Schwester, Severus?"

„Erkennen Sie Selena nicht?" fragte Medeora.

„Selena...nein, das kann nicht...oh wow" murmelte der Gryffindor. „Das Rezept für die Hautcreme sollten Sie unbedingt vermarkten."

„Der astrale Teil des Körpers ist stets alterslos" sagte sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Aber wir haben ganz andere Dinge jetzt zu besprechen."

Selena James hielt sich nicht mit langen Vorreden auf. „Alba hat mich wissen lassen, was in Kroloks Schloss geschehen ist. Sie hat mir Bilder aus ihren Gedanken gezeigt, Severus, und darunter war auch ein Bild der Bibliothek, in welcher ihr eingekesselt ward. Leider ist ihre Wahrnehmung nicht menschlich, aber ich meine, dass ich etwas gesehen habe, was mich in einem Gedanken bestärkt, der mir schon eine Weile im Kopf herum geht." Sie sah ihren Cousin an. „Könntest du mir das Bild zeigen, dass über dem Kamin hing, durch den ihr geflohen seid?"

„Du meinst die Jagdszene?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich vermute, du verfügst über der Legilimantik verwandte Fähigkeiten?" Sie bestätigte, und er senkte den Kopf. „Also gut, aber sei vorsichtig."

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Bild: Es hatte eine Jagdgesellschaft zu Pferde an einer Furt dargestellt, die einen weißen Hirsch aus dem dichten Wald ins offene Wasser trieb, um ihn mit Pfeil und Bogen zu schießen. Zwei Männer hatten den Tross angeführt, der jedoch auch Frauen und ältere Kinder mit einschloss. Eines der Pferde hatte vor einer Schlange im Untergrund gescheut, und bäumte sich auf. Die Reiterin jedoch, deren Haar silbrig glänzend über ihren Rücken floss, hatte es mit sanftem Klopfen auf den Hals beruhigt. Der Hirsch drohte zu entkommen, und der Reiter mit den dunklen Haaren und der langen Nase hatte ihm einen Fluch hinterher geschleudert, der ihn in stolpern gebracht hatte. Erst dadurch hatte einer der beiden Knaben das Tier erlegen können.

„Es ist ein Zaubererbild", sagte Severus, als Selena sich aus seinem Geist zurückgezogen hatte. „Das einzige Zaubererbild in dem ganzem Schloss. Alle anderen Bilder zeigten entweder Vampire oder Gebäude oder waren von Muggeln gemalt."

„Die Frau sieht aus wie meine Cousine Narcissa", sagte Black.

Alle Köpfe flogen herum und die drei anderen sahen ihn an.

„Was ist?" knurrte er, und sah aus wie ein Junge, der beim Naschen ertappt wird. „Selena hat das Bild projiziert, man konnte kaum wegsehen, mental meine ich. Außerdem habe ich das in der Bibliothek auch schon gedacht."

Severus' Stimme klang dunkel, als er jetzt sprach: „Du hast vollkommen Recht, Black, sie sah aus wie Narcissa Black-Malfoy, und das ist kein Zufall. Die anderen Zauberer sahen ebenfalls sehr vertraut aus, nicht wahr? Altes Blut bringt eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit der Physiognomie hervor. Ich konnte es nicht einordnen dort im Schloss, weil es an so viele andere Dinge zu denken galt, aber die Personen auf dem Bild waren Blacks, Malfoys – und Slytherins. Und damit meine ich nicht die Hauszugehörigkeit."

„Also waren Salazar Slytherins Nachkommen die Ahnen der Malfoys und meine zusammen jagen – was bedeutet das schon?" fragte Black.

„In Slytherin, da weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
doch dafür wirst du hier auch echte Freunde finden"

zitierte Severus den Sprechenden Hut. Plötzlich war ihm alles klar. „Slytherin rief einen Malfoy zu Hilfe, als er Loreley nicht in einen Gargoyle verwandeln konnte und sie zu sterben drohte. Aber die Malfoys waren – zumindest in der Vergangenheit – offenbar nicht nur die Leibheiler der Familie Slytherin – sie waren ihre Freunde. Eine über Generationen gepflegte Treue, vielleicht schon vor Sculptoris Slytherin."

„Und?" fragte Black.

„Sirius, wem würden Sie in einer prekären Situation etwas sehr Wertvolles anvertrauen, das nicht bei Ihnen selbst gefunden werden soll?" fragte Selena.

„Moony natürlich", entgegnete er, um dann schlagartig zu verstummen.

„Genau, Ihrem besten Freund. Und nichts anderes hat Slytherin mit seinem Pergament getan. Ich habe schon lange vermutet, dass der Schlüssel zu der Pergamentrolle in der Historie der Familie Slytherin liegt. Aber erst als ich dieses Bild in Albas Gedanken sah ...doch dort war es undeutlich." Selenas Augen funkelten.

Severus musste tief Luft holen. „Du glaubst, das Pergament ist irgendwo auf Malfoy Manor versteckt."

Sie nickte. „Ja, das denke ich."

„Dann dürfte meine Aufgabe wohl klar umrissen sein", sagte er und gestattete sich ein Seufzen. „Ich werde dorthin apparieren und versuchen, es zu finden."

„Nicht, bevor du ausreichend geschlafen hast", warf Medeora ein. „Außerdem wird es bald Tag, dir bliebe wenig Zeit in deiner menschlichen Gestalt."

„Als Rabe bin ich sicher unauffälliger", entgegnete er.

„Das ist richtig" wandte Black ein, „aber in der Vogelgestalt bist du wehrlos, falls man dich enttarnt oder auch nur beschließt, das fremde Ungeziefer zu beseitigen. Hauselfen denken da eher praktisch und auf Malfoy Manor sind mehr als einer davon."

Severus wollte eben widersprechen, aber Selena fiel ihm ins Wort. „Ich sehe das genau so wie Sirius, obwohl du natürlich auch Recht hast, Severus. Aber wenn du als Rabe dort hinein gehst, brauchst du Rückendeckung von einem Zauberer. Sirius?"

Sie sah den Gryffindor fragend an. Black grinste breit und zeigte zwei erschreckend ebenmäßige Zahnreihen. „Ich wollte schon lange mal wieder meine Cousine besuchen."

„Ich arbeite lieber allein", murmelte Severus. „Und wie sollte er mir helfen können? Ein Todesser im Haus mag bei den Hauselfen auf Malfoy Manor noch angehen, vielleicht wissen sie nicht, dass ich tot sein sollte und sie alle kennen mich noch. Aber Black hier wird einen Riesenalarm auslösen."

„Ich werde kaum an der Hauptpforte läuten und mich offiziell anmelden, Snape", grollte der Animagus.

„Ach, wolltest du dich stattdessen unauffällig unter die Jagdhunde mischen?" ätzte Severus.

„An so etwas ähnliches hatte ich allerdings gedacht", ergriff die Bewahrerin das Wort. „Wir haben folgendes Problem: Meine Magie ist fast erschöpft. Ich kann Euch weder beobachten noch helfen in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden. Medeora kann leider auch keinen von euch im Notfall dort raus holen, da Lucius Malfoy jede Art von Elbenmagie auf seinem Anwesen starken Einschränkungen unterworfen hat. Und nachdem Voldemort weiß oder zumindest vermuten könnte, dass wir nicht mehr denken, das Pergament sei auf Schloss Krolok, wird er Malfoy Manor verstärkt überwachen. Er wird inzwischen wissen, dass eine andere Macht als die des Ordens sich ebenfalls gegen ihn gestellt hat, und ich spreche nicht von Nuriyya."

„Du denkst, er weiß von dir?" fragte Severus, und ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

„Ich denke, er weiß, dass es da jemanden oder etwas gibt, das er nicht kennt und nicht einschätzen kann. Die Barriere in Kroloks Schloss war von supraarkaner Energie gespeist – direkt aus dem Amulett. Das kann ihm nicht entgangen sein. Er ist klug und sehr vorsichtig, dieser Tom Riddle."

„Wie viele derartige Zauber wirst du noch wirken können, Selena?" fragte Severus, und er fixierte ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. Er musste einfach wissen, wie groß die verbleibende Macht der Bewahrerin noch war.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ernst, als sie sagte: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau, Severus. Vielleicht zwei, vielleicht vier. In meiner Villa mehr als auf seiner Burg. Aber jede einzelne Fehlentscheidung kann das Ende bedeuten."

Eine Gänsehaut lief dem Slytherin über den Rücken. Seit er von Selenas Macht erfahren hatte, war sie der Rettungsanker gewesen, dessen er sich schnell sehr bewusst geworden war. Dass sie Angelus' Tod zugelassen hatte, hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass ihr wenig blieb von ihrer einstigen Stärke.

„Es sind stets Menschenkräfte, die das Schicksal der Menschen entscheiden, niemals die der Götter", sagte sie leise. „Du und Sirius, ihr müsst das Pergament finden und an euch bringen. Morgen, nicht später."

Die beiden Zauberer warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Wie ist der Plan?" fragte Sirius schließlich.

„Du apparierst Severus in seiner Rabenform zu Malfoys Landsitz", erläuterte Medeora nun. „Er wird zunächst alleine versuchen, die Rolle zu finden, denn wie er sagt, er alleine fällt dort am wenigsten auf. Du wirst dich jedoch in der Nähe halten. Ein Hund auf den Ländereien mag zunächst kein Problem sein, zumal die Hauselfen sich meist im Gebäude aufhalten. Die meisten von ihnen haben Angst vor weiten Flächen. Sie heißen nicht umsonst „_Haus_-Elfen".  
Sie kicherte. „Sollte Severus in Schwierigkeiten geraten, kann er dich rufen, und ihr müsst dann gemeinsam versuchen, heil und mit dem Pergament wieder raus zu kommen."

„Medeora" wandte Severus sarkastisch ein, „wie hattest du dir das mit dem „Rufen" vorgestellt? Als Rabe habe ich keine starke Legilimantik, und ich kann wohl kaum laut genug krächzen."

„Ah, da sprichst du einen wichtigen Punkt an, mein lieber Severus. Kommen wir also nun zu diesen geschmackvollen Fläschchen hier." Sie entnahm zwei zierliche Phiolen aus ihrer Gewandung, in denen eine schwarze und eine weiße Flüssigkeit von opaker Farbkonsistenz träge schwappten, und dazu eine Art silbernen Flakon. Letzteren schob sie zu Sirius hinüber. „Hier, du kennst dich damit ja bestens aus, wie man hört." Sirius drehte den Stopfen ab, roch an der Flasche und lächelte dann kryptisch und ein bisschen hämisch. Ein verdächtiges Glitzern trat in seine Augen.

Medeora jedoch wandte sich den beiden kontrastierenden Phiolen zu. „Du weißt sicher, was sie enthalten?" fragte sie den Tränkemeister.

Er nickte. „Ich vermute, ein Sprachzauber und ein Gedankenverstärker? Und wenn ja, wird er bei mir auch dann noch wirken, wenn ich mich verwandle?"

Die Heilerin sah ihn erstaunt an. „Das wäre eine Option gewesen, tatsächlich. Aber dann könnte jedes legilimantisch begabte Wesen im Umkreis des Hauses deine Gedanken mithören, und das Risiko wäre doch zu groß. Nein, das hier ist ein Bindetrank. Er wird dich und Sirius hier zu Seelengefährten auf Zeit machen. Du wirst intuitiv wissen, was er denkt und fühlt, und noch viel wichtiger, er wird es von dir wissen und somit bekommt er unmittelbar mit, wenn du Hilfe benötigst."

Sie sah mit leuchtenden grauen Augen erwartungsvoll von den beiden Tränken auf und in die Gesichter der beiden Zauberer. Deren Mienen waren jedoch nicht ansatzweise so begeistert wie die der Bergelfe. Um nicht zu sagen, beide sahen entsetzt aus.

„Niemals", schnarrte Snape.

„Unter gar keinen Umständen", knurrte Black.

Enttäuschung spiegelte sich plötzlich im Gesicht der kleinen Elfe. Mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung sammelte sie die beiden Phiolen wieder ein.

„Schade. Ich hätte euch für vernünftiger gehalten. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr alles, wofür wir kämpfen, wegen einer persönlichen Antipathie aufs Spiel setzt. Aber wenn es so sein soll, dann wirst du eben alleine nach dem Pergament suchen müssen, Severus, oder der Phönixjunge wird Voldemort _und_ den Gargoyles gegenüber stehen irgendwann. Aber immerhin musstet ihr dann nicht die Gedanken und Gefühle von jemandem teilen, den ihr nicht ausstehen könnt", sagte sie brüsk.

Sie rutschte vom Stuhl und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, als sie mit dem verstauchten Fuß aufkam. „Komm, Selena, lass uns gehen. Die beiden Männer regeln alles alleine."

Severus sah sich nach der Angesprochenen um. Doch die Bewahrerin war bereits spurlos verschwunden.

Medeora hatte bereits die Halle erreicht, als Severus und Sirius beinahe gleichzeitig hinter ihr her stürmten.

Ihr plötzlicher Rückzug und die knappe Reaktion hatte Severus mehr getroffen, als wenn die Elfe ein wortreiches Lamento angestimmt oder ihnen einen Haufen Vorwürfe gemacht hätte.

„So warte doch, Medeora!" rief er.

Sie blieb stehen. Sein Blick suchte den ihrer großen runden Augen und dann Blacks helles Gesicht. „Das ist nicht so einfach" brachte er hervor. „Genau genommen ist es ziemlich kompliziert."

„Er hat Recht" stimmte Black ihm zu. „So ein Bindezauber ist etwas sehr…Persönliches. Und ausgerechnet Snape und ich sind eher nicht so … eng", endete er lahm.

„Ich habe verstanden, dass eure persönlichen Differenzen hier schwerer wiegen als das Interesse eurer Zauberergemeinschaft. Wie gut, dass ich eine tiefe Höhle bewohne, weit ab von Riddles Terrorregime."

„Moment mal", sagte Snape, „du wohnst direkt unter ihm. Ihr seit so etwas wie Nachbarn."

„Ich bin ein sehr unauffälliger Untermieter", entgegnete die Elfe stur.

„Wissen Sie, Medeora", begann Black jetzt noch einmal, „Sie haben ja Recht, es ist egoistisch, aber es ist nun mal so, dass Severus und ich nicht gerade unser Leben lang davon geträumt haben, die Seele des anderen zu teilen, obwohl ich denke, unter diesen Umständen wäre es …vielleicht…befristet….möglich."

Er sah unsicher zum Tränkemeister herüber, der mit verschränkten Armen da stand und finster auf die kleine Heilerin hinunter blickte.

„Es ist nur für ein paar Stunden, Snape", fügte er schließlich hinzu.

Doch der Slytherin blickte immer noch die Elfe an. „Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen. Wusstest Du das, Medeora? Wir waren gerade sechzehn. Er hat mich hinter Lupin her in einen Tunnel geschickt, und dabei die unwesentliche Information „vergessen", dass der sich in Vollmondnächten in ein reißendes Monster verwandelt. Ich wäre beinahe drauf gegangen. Und er hat all die Jahre nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich zu demütigen. Und jetzt soll ich meine Seele ausgerechnet mit ihm teilen? Nein, danke. Lieber sterbe ich, weil ein Hauself mich für einen Vorratsschädling hält."

Black, der bis zu diesem Moment an der Wand gelehnt hatte, trat jetzt hinter ihn. Auch er fixierte ausschließlich die Bergelfe.

„Jedes Wort davon ist wahr. Wir waren damals sehr jung und sehr idiotisch. Snape, ich will nicht aufrechnen, wie oft du mich oder meine Freunde mit deinen Flüchen ernsthaft verletzt hast. Du hättest ebenfalls keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, jeden einzelnen von uns zu demütigen, wenn sie sich dir geboten hätte. Dass du mich nicht umgebracht hast, verdanke ich allein der Tatsache, dass du deine Karriere an der Universität nicht durch einen Rauswurf in Hogwarts oder eine Haft in Askaban ruinieren wolltest, sei ehrlich. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass du nie versucht hast, mich umzubringen. Ich habe damals nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Remus dich töten würde, aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Wäre James nicht gewesen, stündest du jetzt vermutlich nicht hier." Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er schließlich Severus ins Gesicht sah. „Was damals geschehen ist, tut mir leid. Das macht es nicht ungeschehen, aber falls du dich entschließen solltest, es im Interesse aller mit dem Bindetrank zu versuchen, wirst du feststellen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

Mit hängenden Schultern, aber offenem Blick stand Black vor Severus, und streckte ihm zögernd die rechte Hand hin. Sie zitterte nur beinahe unmerklich.

Der Tränkemeister stellte fest, dass er sich mit der Situation überfordert fühlte. Lieber hätte er noch ein paar Rudel Vampire bekämpft, als jetzt entscheiden zu müssen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dumbledore hatte Black nie gezwungen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen für seine Wahnsinnstat. Früher hatte er sich oft gefragt, ob es ihm etwas gegeben hätte, ob es etwas geändert hätte, wenn Black ihn je um Verzeihung gebeten hätte. Er hatte sich ausgemalt, dass der arrogante Reinblüter ihn auf Knien um Vergebung anbetteln würde, und er würde sich das ansehen und sich am Ende wegdrehen. Es war ein guter, befriedigender Gedanke gewesen.Jetzt hatte er Black vor sich, aber auch wenn er, Severus, jetzt die angebotene Hand ablehnte, würde das Black nicht vernichten. Es würde jedoch ihm die gesamte Schuld für ein Scheitern aufbürden, es würde vielleicht hunderte und noch mehr Leben kosten.  
Aber wie würde er sich entscheiden, wenn er nicht von der Übermacht der Ereignisse und Erfordernisse gedrängt würde, sondern wenn es jetzt, nach zwanzig Jahren, nur um ihn und Sirius Black gehen würde?  
Er sah den Gryffindor vor sich, der ihn stets verhöhnt hatte, der alles gehabt hatte, was er selbst sich gewünscht hätte: Ein gewinnendes Wesen, Ausstrahlung (und nicht die einer bleichen Kellerassel), Selbstsicherheit, das Wissen, dass das Leben nur das Beste für ihn bereithalten würde. Wie anders war Blacks Leben verlaufen!  
Er sah auch die zarte May Springtime vor sich, mit ihren Kornblumenaugen, spürte ihre Lippen auf dein seinen. Doch sie hatte geglaubt, Black zu küssen - und sich für ihn entschieden. Black hatte ihre kleine Tochter geheilt. Gab es einen anderen Sirius Black? Einen, der etwas wie eine zweite Chance verdiente?

Er dachte daran, wie er sich in dieser grässlichen Vollmondnacht gefühlt hatte, als er mit feuchten Hosen und frierend vor kaltem Angstschweiß in Dumbledores Büro gestanden hatte und versprechen musste, nichts über Lupins Werwolfnatur zu verraten. Wie es gewesen war, als er erkannte, dass man Black nicht einmal wirklich bestrafen würde, dafür, dass er ihn kaltblütig in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation gebracht hatte. Damals hatte er sich gefragt, ob sein Leben diesen Gryffindors wirklich so wenig bedeutet hatte, dass sie es einfach wegzuwerfen bereit gewesen waren, oder diese Bereitschaft nicht einmal bestraft werden musste. In Dumbledores Augen war er weniger wert gewesen als Black, Potter, sogar weniger als der lykantrophe Lupin. ‚Aber das ist Dumbledores Fehler gewesen, nicht Blacks' sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Black wäre lächelnd von der Schule gegangen, wenn man ihn verwiesen hätte. Er hätte zumindest die Konsequenz getragen.'

Diese Vollmondnacht – sie war mehr als zwanzig Jahre her. Vielleicht war es wirklich Zeit, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen? Vielleicht war es das – er jedoch schaffte es nicht.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme noch fester.

„Ich kann deine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen, Black" hörte er sich sagen. „Sie kommt zwanzig Jahre zu spät. - Aber ich werde dieses Höllenzeug trinken, das Medeora gebraut hat, und mit dir dieses vermaledeite Pergament holen."

„Ach Severus", schluchzte Medeora und schlang ihre Arme um seine Leibesmitte. Gleich würde sie ihn für seine Vernunft loben. Doch die Elfe sagte etwas völlig anderes. „Ich wusste, du hast ein großes Herz, mein Junge." Sie stockte, als ihr bewusst wurde, über welches Organ sie gerade mit Euphorie sprach. „Na ja, äußerlich mag es klein und eher befiedert sein, aber in Wirklichkeit ist doch so."

Als keiner der beiden Zauberer hierzu etwas sagte, humpelte sie mit kleinen Schritten in die Küche zurück. „Kommt, der Trank wirkt besser, wenn man mit einem Feuerwhisky nachspült, und so habt ihr die Möglichkeit, euch an die Wirkung zu gewöhnen."

Zaudernd folgten sie der Heilerin in die warme Küche. Sie erhitzte zwei Kupferschalen auf dem Herd und stellte sie wenig später leer und dampfend auf den Tisch. Sie füllte in jede einen der Tränke, dann zog sie ein kleines Messer aus einer ihrer Tüchertaschen. Sie nahm zuerst Blacks Hand und stach ihm feste in den Mittelfinger. Ein paar Tropfen Blut quollen aus dem kleinen Schnitt und sie fing sie geschickt in der Schüssel mit dem weißen Trank auf.

„Teil meine Gefühle, teile mein Glück,  
fehlt dir Kraft und Hoffnung,  
geb' ich dir davon zurück."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus die Elfe eine Formel sprechen hörte, ihre gesamte Magie war bisher auf Pflanzenzauber und Tränke beschränkt gewesen, und einige sehr merkwürdige Verwandlungsfähigkeiten.

Sie griff als nächstes nach seiner linken Hand, stach auch ihm in den Finger und ließ sein Blut in die Schale mit dem schwarzen Trank tropfen.

„Teil meine Gedanken, teile mein Wissen,  
Stärke und Wahrheit  
lasse ich dich nicht vermissen."

Sie schwenkte die Schalen sanft, so dass das Blut Schlieren in der mittlerweile warmen Flüssigkeit zog.

„Geben und Nehmen, Tausch und Gewinn,  
Gefühle, Gedanken, enthaltener Sinn,  
Wesen der Seele, inneres Sein,  
das Helle zum Dunklen,  
der Schatten zum Schein.  
Verwandte Seelen, Brüder auf Zeit,  
umfange mein Wesen, sei für mich bereit."

Sie reichte Black die Schale mit dem dunklen Trank und Severus die andere. „Trinkt zwei Drittel etwa."

Die beiden Männer folgten schweigend ihrer Anweisung. Die weiße Flüssigkeit schmeckte fast neutral, bestenfalls leicht herb, mit einem metallischen Nachgeschmack.

Medeora mischte den Restinhalt der beiden Schalen und verteilte ihn nun wieder auf beide.

„Bitte austrinken."

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen. Das graue Gemisch war süß und fremdartig. Eine Wirkung konnte Severus nicht ausmachen.  
Black stand auf und ging zur Vorratskammer, aus der eine bauchige Flasche mit brau schimmerndem Malt entnahm.

Er beschwor zwei Gläser und sah dann die Elfe an. „Trinken Sie mit, Medeora?"

„Nur einen winzigen Schluck, bitte", sagte sie und Severus meinte beinahe, sie erröten zu sehen. Über Hauselfen wusste er, dass sie nur sehr wenig Alkohol vertrugen, und er fragte sich, ob es für Bergelfen schicklich war, Whisky zu trinken.  
Schließlich hatten sie jeder ein Glas vor sich und Medeora prostete den beiden Männern zu, die einander keines weiteren Blickes würdigten.  
Das Feuer prasselte leise im Herd, auf dem Tisch brannte eine dieser unsäglichen Muggelkerzen, die Black aufzustellen pflegte, nicht in einem der edlen silbernen Kerzenhalter, die es in diesem Haus zweifelsohne gab, sondern in einer grünen Flasche billigen deutschen Weißweins. Severus konnte nicht sagen, woher er wusste, dass es sich um eine „Bocksbeutel"-Flasche handelte, aber während er sie ansah, wurde er von einer seltsamen Melancholie erfasst.

„Angel hat die mal mitgebracht" sagte Sirius unvermittelt. „Er hat all dieses Zeug aus Deutschland schicken lassen, schwarzes Brot, Körner zum Frühstück, gepresste Körner für unterwegs, diese trockenen Weißweine in den komischen Flaschen und als Krönung diesen entsetzlichen Wein aus Äpfeln. Kein Cider, sondern etwas, das einem die Fußnägel aufrollt."

Aus irgendeinem Grund stimmten ihn Blacks Worte zutiefst traurig. Severus erschauerte. War das die Wirkung des Bindetranks? Würde er jetzt jede rührselige Regung des Anderen ungefiltert fühlen und ertragen müssen?

„Ich bin nicht rührselig" vernahm er eben die Stimme seines plötzlich unmäßig bereicherten Gefühlslebens. „Ich mochte Angel nur wirklich gern. Er war ein feiner Kerl."

Snape blickte auf, ein gewisses Maß an Panik im Blick. Black würde jeden einzelnen seiner Gedanken mitbekommen, den er in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden denken würde.

„Wie wunderbar", sagte Medeora strahlend, „wie ich sehe, beginnt der Trank zu wirken. Ich werde mich dann verabschieden und wünsche euch noch einen guten Tag. Ich komme gegen halb vier heute Nachmittag und sehe nach der bindenden Wirkung. Man kann sie, falls notwendig, verlängern."

„Das wird kaum nötig sein" verkündete Severus sofort und wusste dabei, dass er für sie beide sprach. Das Bewusstsein, dass Black jeden Gedanken, jede Regung in seinem Kopf nachvollziehen konnte, machte ihn verrückt.

„Ruht euch jedenfalls aus. Ich werde euch später etwas zu Essen mitbringen." Sie lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen und war dann binnen Sekunden verschwunden. Auf dem Küchenboden blieben ein paar bunte Blätter und Nüsse zurück.

„Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder hinterlässt sie jedes Mal mehr für den Kompost, wenn sie verschwindet?" fragte Black und goss sich einen zweiten Feuerwhisky ein.

„Soll ich antworten oder willst du es aus meinem Kopf heraus lesen?" fauchte Severus, nur um sich im nächsten Augenblick über sich selbst zu wundern.

„Immer gut drauf, das schätze ich so an dir, Snape", knurrte Black. „Aber sich von deinen Launen nicht anstecken zu lassen, ist nicht einfach" grunzte er bereits deutlich missvergnügter hinterher.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns hinlegen würden", schlug Severus vor. Schlaf hatte er bitter nötig und es war ein Weg, die Zeit, in der er Gedanken und Gefühle mit dem ungeliebten Gryffindor teilen musste zumindest subjektiv zu verkürzen.

„Na klar", sagte Black, und er wusste, dass weder sein Grinsen noch sein lockerer Ton den anderen darüber täuschen konnte, dass er nichts so sehr hasste wie eine weitere Nacht alleine in dieser Küche.

Es fiel Severus schwer, aber schließlich fiel er doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem er jedoch bald wieder erwachte, als er sich mit dem Morgengrauen verwandelte. Jetzt, im Raben, hatte er keine Möglichkeit mehr, eine okklumentische Barriere aufzubauen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Sirius alleine in der Küche sitzen zu lassen. Der Gryffindor hatte mehr als ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhisky getrunken und Severus teilte jetzt nicht nur seinen dicken Kopf, sondern auch seine Albträume.  
Es war eine wahre Hölle, in die Sirius Black dem Tränkemeister einen unfreiwilligen Einblick gewährte. Im Raben gefangen, unfähig einen _Patronus_ zu produzieren, sah sich Severus den Dementoren in Sirius' Seele hilflos ausgeliefert. Merlin sei Dank waren die Dinge, die Black am meisten fürchtete, enge, geschlossene Räume, vergitterte Fenster, ein Eingesperrtsein ohne Ausweg, ohne Hoffnung auf ein Entkommen. All dies waren keine Ängste, die Severus für gewöhnlich teilte. Blacks Furcht färbte nun durch den Bindezauber zwar auf ihn ab, aber es gelang ihm, sie als eine fremde, nicht eigene Empfindung von seinem Innersten auszuschließen.  
Dennoch, nach einer Weile hatte ihn der Kampf mit Sirius' Träumen so sehr erschöpft, dass er sich auf die Suche nach einem offenen Fenster machte. Er fand immerhin den Kamin. Mit einem schrillen Schrei schraubte er sich hoch in die kühle Morgenluft. Er zog ziellose Kreise über der Hauptstadt des einst so großen Empire, und fand schließlich einen Platz, an dem er sich niederlassen konnte, ohne allzu große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Ast erschien ihm ausreichend hoch und erleichtert landete er und ignorierte die Blicke der _Anderen_, die ein Stück abseits von ihm zankend und balgend den Morgen begrüßten. Er steckte den Kopf unter die Flügel, sträubte sein Gefieder und fiel endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Rabe kehrte am Nachmittag ungesehen in das unauffälligste Haus Londons zurück. Hätte Severus Snape, ehemaliger Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und Leiter des ehrenwerten Hauses Slytherin am nächsten Morgen die Muggelzeitungen gelesen, dann hätte er erfahren können, dass er am vorangegangenen Tag der meistfotografierte Rabe Londons gewesen war. Das Tier mit dem gesträubten Gefieder, das am Tower apathisch im Baum gehockt und geschlafen hatte, während die anderen Raben für die zahlreichen Touristen posierten und huldvoll Hamburger und mitgebrachtes Roastbeef gleichermaßen verzehrten, hatte im Londoner Agrarministerium für heillose Aufregung und in den Printmedien für eine nicht unerhebliche Steigerung der Auflage gesorgt.

„Erreicht Vogelgrippe die Raben des Londoner Towers?" und „Ist das Empire in Gefahr?" titelten Sun und Daily Mirror.

Dass das Empire einer ganz anderen Gefahr als ein paar Influenzaviren entgegen ging, und dass ausgerechnet der vogelpestverdächtige Rabe sich am selben Abend noch aufmachte, dieser Gefahr entgegen zu treten, davon ahnten die Muggel an diesem Tag in Britanniens Metropole nichts.

* * *

**TBC**

Und – mögt Ihr's noch?


	45. Malfoy Manor

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

Disclaimer: Nix meins, was pottert. Mein nur der nicht-potterige Teil ;-)

**OOOoooOOO**

* * *

_Hallo, Ihr bezaubernden „Raben"-Liebhaber(innen) da draußen!  
Da bin ich wieder, und wie angekündigt, geht es mit dem „Raben" weiter._

_Danke an meine wunderbare Betaleserin __**TheVirginian**__, die sich wieder mutig meinen „dass" mit 2 „s" in den Weg gestellt hat und radikal Kommata weg geschafft hat, die nun wirklich ohne Funktion waren. Noch viel wertvoller ist natürlich Dein Zuspruch, meine Liebe!_

_Dank an diejenigen, die so lieb waren, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, und den „Raben" so warm empfangen haben! Ich hoffe, dass ich alle Reviews beantwortet habe. Lumelinde, Du hattest anonym reviewed. Wegen des "Wolf auf der Hintertreppe" kontaktiere mich bitte noch einmal per Email._

**oooOOOooo**

_Und jetzt genug der Vorreden, auf ins Vergnügen, bevor Ihr alle – wie Rune wohl zutreffend mutmaßt – am Wochenende nichts außer Harry Potter lesen werdet!_

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

**Musik: Deep Puple – Lady Double Dealer**

* * *

**  
**

**45. Malfoy Manor**

Als sie in den düsteren Wald hinter dem parkartigen englischen Garten apparierten, beeilte sich der Rabe, unter dem Umhang des Zauberers hervor zu fliegen.  
Merlin, warum musste Black denn nur ein solch aufdringliches Rasierwasser benutzen?

„Es ist nicht aufdringlich, es ist klassisch!" knurrte der Geschmähte.

‚_Vielleicht für einen Gigolo_', sandte Severus dem Animagus.

"Ich hätte dir den Hals herum drehen sollen, eben gerade", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer laut.

„Jetzt reicht es aber", zischte Medeora, die eben zum Stehen kam noch aus der Drehung und hob einen kurzen braunen Zeigefinger an ihren breiten Mund. „Wollt ihr die Wachen auf uns aufmerksam machen?" Sie atmete tief durch. „An der Steinmauer dort drüben ist die Grenze. Ich kann zwar weiter, aber meine Magie ist dahinter eingeschränkt."

„Woher wisst ihr eigentlich davon?" fragte Sirius. „Ich meine, von der Einschränkung."

„Ich war schon ein- oder zweimal hier. Aber das ist sehr, sehr lange her." Sie wischte sich mit einem ihrer Tücher über das zerknitterte Gesicht. „Der mittlere und der Westflügel des Herrenhauses wurden erst in den letzten dreihundert Jahren erbaut. Der Ostflügel ist das alte Hauptgebäude. Die darunter liegenden Keller und Verliese wurden schon beim Bau angelegt. Wenn es eine Schatzkammer gibt, dann vermutlich dort."

„So ein Pergament ist nicht gerade groß. Er könnte es überall verstecken", wandte Sirius ein.

„Du hast Recht, das könnte er. Aber die Malfoys waren schon immer fest in ihren Traditionen verhaftet. Das Versteck besteht seit mehreren hundert Jahren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Lucius es verändert."

„Also gut", nickte Sirius. „Ich werde mich zwischen die Hunde schmuggeln, und dir den Rücken freihalten, Snape. Mach die Flatter!"

Der Rabe krächzte empört, doch dann schwang er sich auf und flog entschlossen in Richtung des Hauses.

Malfoy Manor hatte wenig von einem finsteren Spukschloss an sich. Es war jedoch auch nicht im traditionellen Stil englischer Landhäuser konstruiert. Stattdessen wies seine Form die klassische Gestaltung eines absolutistischen Herrscherhauses auf: Eine weite, parkähnliche Landschaft, von düsterem Mischwald umschlossen, ging in eine streng geometrisch auf das dreiflügelige Haus zuführende Gartenanlage französischen Stils über.  
Große Fenster in geschwungenen Rundbögen ermöglichten vom Haus aus einen freien Blick auf die strenge Architektur. Severus mied die Terrasse, die das Zentrum des Hauses markierte: Lucius Arbeitszimmer. Natürlich wimmelte es darin von Pergamenten, und wenn er es hier versteckt haben sollte, würde es vermutlich Tage dauern, den Raum zu durchkämmen. Aber Medeoras Argumente hatten Hand und Fuß: Falls Sculptoris oder Salazar das Pergament schon zu Anbeginn der Geschichte der Gargoyles hier verborgen hatten, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Malfoy es von einem vermeintlich sicheren Ort in den modernen Teil des Hauses verbringen würde, der jetzt das Zentrum bildete.

Severus kannte das Anwesen gut. Er war unzählige Male hier zu Gast gewesen. Von wenigen Besuchen in den Verliesen, wenn dort ein Gegner oder ein sonstiger Gefangener verhört wurde, abgesehen, hatte er zumeist nur die Räume betreten, die Besuchern in der Regel offen standen: Speise- und Empfangssaal, die Bibliothek, den prunkvollen Gästetrakt mit den teuren Marmorbadezimmern. Die Einrichtung war von erlesenem Geschmack, das Beste war für Malfoy gerade gut genug. Wie das gesamte Haus so dokumentierte auch jeder einzelne Raum Reichtum und Macht, ohne protzig zu wirken. Das perfekte Zusammenspiel aus Licht und Schatten, Erkern und Bögen, gediegenen und filigranen Möbeln hätte an jedem anderen Ort ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermittelt – allein, hier schien hinter jedem Schatten noch ein zweiter zu lauern, als werde das Haus und seine Bewohner von etwas bewacht, das Schutz und Fluch in einem bedeutete.

Kein Zweifel, irgendwo auf Malfoys Besitz musste eine mächtige Quelle arkaner Energien geben. Und genau das war Severus' Problem: Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er eine Pergamentrolle finden musste, deren Aussehen er nicht einmal kannte, durfte er sich von dem Unsichtbaren, das dieses magische Zentrum schützte, nicht erwischen lassen. Er erreichte das Fenster im Ostflügel, das er als Eintrittspforte im Auge hatte – es war verschlossen.  
Er setzte sich auf die Dachumfriedung aus geschmiedetem Eisen und beäugte aufmerksam die Außenwand mit ihren Erkern und Balkonen. Das Gebäude wirkte beinahe verlassen, alle Fenster und Türen waren offenbar verschlossen. Er hatte sich beinahe schon entschlossen, zum neueren Mittelflügel zurück zu kehren, als sich etwas in der Ferne bewegte. Er hätte die Augen zusammen gekniffen, wäre er jetzt ein Mensch gewesen, doch als Rabe erkannte er das Objekt auch so: Ein Besen steuerte über die repräsentative Gartenanlage hinweg auf den Ostflügel zu. Die Gestalt auf dem Fluggerät war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, und sie trug eine Art Kapuze und eine Fliegerbrille, die ihr Gesicht verdeckte. Eine silbrige Strähne hatte sich aus der Kleidung gelöst und flatterte im Wind. Severus hätte sie auch erkannt, wenn sie den Kopf eines Trolls zwischen den Schultern getragen hätte – wie oft hatte er ihr beim Quidditchtraining ihres Hauses zugesehen? So flog kein Malfoy. Diese Eleganz, die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit welcher der Rennbesen jeder winzigen, schon beinahe unbewussten Korrektur folgte, jene Leichtigkeit, für die er früher alles gegeben hätte – so flog nur eine geborene Black.  
Doch warum in aller Welt raste sie, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her? Und warum nur benutzte sie überhaupt einen Besen? Pure Freude am Fliegen konnte es nicht sein, denn warum hätte sie sich dann derart maskieren sollen?  
Severus blickte ihr hinterher. Als sie das Haus erreichte, öffnete sich eine Glastür im ersten Stock. Konnte sie ein Passwort in den Wind geschrieen haben?  
Der Rabe stürzte sich hinunter, um ihr zu folgen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Nicht, dass es keinen anderen Weg ins Haus gegeben hätte, aber ein Blick an den Himmel hatte Severus davon überzeugt, dass das polarisierte Licht, welches er nicht mehr als Sonne wahrnehmen konnte, bald untergehen würde. Und er wollte ungern nackt und als Mensch hier oben auf dem schmiedeeisernen Dachfried aufgespießt hocken.  
Und so schoss er hinter Narcissa in den Raum, bevor sich die Tür aus schwerem Bleiglas wieder schließen konnte. Als Rabe durfte er ihr allerdings nicht unter die Augen kommen. Narcissa hatte einen gesunden Sinn dafür, welche Tiere sie im Haus duldete und welche nicht.  
Severus landete hoch oben auf einem mit reichen Schnitzereien verzierten Schrank mit mächtiger Krone, die ihn vollständig verbarg.  
Narcissa war verschwunden. Umhang und Robe waren achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Aus der Tür des offen stehenden Badezimmers drangen das Geräusch einlaufenden Wassers und das Flehen eines Hauselfen um Gnade. Er hatte offenbar die falsche Essenz ins Wasser gemischt.

Narcissa lachte hart. „Ich habe dich bereits zweimal verwarnt. Deine Strafe wird sein, dich heute um Mitternacht vom Dach des Westflügels zu stürzen. Und kein Elfenzauber, um den Sturz abzumildern."

„Aber Dippy wird das nicht überleben", jammerte der Hauself.

„Daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du mir Wildrose statt Japanischer Rose ins Badewasser gekippt hast. Verschwinde und bereite das Abendessen!"

Severus beobachtete, wie die bemitleidenswerte Kreatur mit hängenden Ohren aus dem Zimmer schlurfte. Obwohl er keine besondere Sympathie für die kleinen Dienstboten zeigte, empfand er die Strafe als ungerecht.  
Was hatte das Leben an Malfoys Seite nur aus Narcissa gemacht?  
Aber genau sie bedeutete jetzt eine Chance, das Pergament schneller als geglaubt zu finden. Obwohl er sicher war, dass Narcissa längst nicht alle Geheimnisse des Herrenhauses und der Familie Malfoy kannte, war sie als Mutter des Erben doch eine intime Kennerin des Gebäudes und des Hausherren.  
Severus kannte sie und er vertraute ihr – bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Es war nicht allzu lange her, dass sie eine Nacht in seinem Quartier in Hogwarts verbracht hatte – ausgerechnet der verhasste Sirius Black war daran Schuld gewesen. Er hatte Severus' gezwungen, ihm mittels Vielsafttranks für eine Nacht sein ‚Gesicht zu leihen', und musste ausgerechnet Narcissa begegnen, in einem Londoner Tanzclub. Dies hatte eine Menge Ärger für Severus' zur Folge gehabt, aber eben auch dieses streng geheime Treffen mit Narcissa, von dem nur sie und er selbst wussten.

_‚Ich weiß auch davon'_, hörte er Sirius' Stimme in seinem Kopf. Einerseits beruhigte ihn das Wissen um die Funktionsfähigkeit der Verbindung, andererseits wurde seine Gedanken an dieser Stelle zu privat, um ausgerechnet von Black…

Severus wurde von einem stechenden Schmerz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen – die Sonne war untergegangen. Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag sein Stab neben ihm. Erleichtert, ihn vorzufinden und ihn nun nicht mehr im Schnabel halten zu müssen, beschwor er wortlos eine seiner üblichen dunklen Roben und passende Unterbekleidung. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, glitt er lautlos vom Schrank.

‚_Bist du wieder ansprechbar?_' hörte er Black in seinem Kopf knurren.

‚_Eine Verwandlung ist keine Ohnmacht!'_ fauchte er stumm zurück.

‚_Aber sie dauert sonst auch nicht eine geschlagene halbe Stunde. Wir wollten schon reinkommen_', vernahm er den Animagus wieder.

Merlin, so lange hatte es gedauert? Hoffentlich hatte ihn niemand bemerkt.  
In eben diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Bad, und Narcissa trat heraus, in einen seidigen Hauch eines blauen Morgenrocks gehüllt.  
Sie würde sich in der nächsten Sekunde furchtbar erschrecken, und Severus unterdrückte mit seinem ‚_Silencio'_ jede Lautäußerung. Narcissa erblickte ihn, zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht verrätst, dann löse ich den Zauber", raunte er ihr zu.

Für einen Augenblick schien sie ihre Chancen zu erwägen, doch dann senkte sie den Blick und nickte.

_„Accio _Stab", flüsterte Severus, und Narcissas Stab – sie musste einen neuen haben, denn er war nicht aus Rosenholz wie früher, sondern aus glatt poliertem Ebenholz – flog in seine Hand.

„Snape", keuchte sie, als er den Stillezauber aufhob. „Der Dunkle Lord teilte uns mit, dass er dich hinrichten ließ."

Es klang beinahe enttäuscht.

„Das hat man", erwiderte Severus. „Ich habe es überlebt."

„Du warst schon immer…erstaunlich", sagte sie vage und lächelte dann unsicher. Der Schock über sein plötzliches Auftauchen saß offenbar tief.

Severus streckte eine Hand aus und berührte sachte ihr Gesicht. Sie zuckte zunächst zurück, hielt dann jedoch inne. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre und küsste sie vorsichtig.

„Sind wir noch Freunde?" fragte sie.

„Ich war nie etwas anderes als dein Freund", erwiderte der Slytherin. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, nachdem Lucius zurückgekehrt war und ich von dir nichts mehr hörte. Aber ich dachte..."

„Was hast du gedacht?" fragte sie.

„Dass er dich daran hindert, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen. Und es war nicht möglich, dich zu erreichen."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie mit gesenktem Blick. „Lucius kann sehr hart sein. Ich glaube, er hat einen Verdacht, oder vielleicht doch eher eine Ahnung. Er war nicht gerade in Trauer, als er von deiner Hinrichtung hörte."

Severus schwieg einen Moment. „Das kann ich ihm nicht einmal verdenken", sagte er dann.

„Warum bist du hier, Severus?"

„Eine Schatzsuche, Cissy."

‚_Nenn meine Kusine nicht ‚Cissy', du Galgenvogel. Das macht mich ganz kribbelig_.' Blacks Stimme in Severus' Kopf.

‚_Halt die Klappe, Flohzirkus',_ entgegnete er wortlos.

„Eine Schatzsuche? Was erhoffst du hier zu finden? Gold hat dich doch noch nie interessiert."  
Sie sah ihn mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen an, die ihn einen schottischen Bergsee erinnerten.

„Der Dunkle Lord befehligt mächtige magische Geschöpfe. Sie sind durch einen Vertrag an seine Befehle gebunden, und ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass dieser Vertrag hier auf Malfoy Manor versteckt liegt."

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Du bist also tatsächlich ein Verräter an der Sache unseres Meisters? Bei Circe, meine Schwester hatte Recht."

„Und du?" erwiderte er und trat mit zwei schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und umfasste mit sanfter Gewalt ihre Oberarme. „Wie stehst du wirklich zur Sache unseres ‚Meisters'?"

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, durchmaß den Raum mit langen Schritten, kehrte um und blieb dann vor ihm stehen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich Lucius nicht mit Worten verraten kann. Aber ich kann dir Dinge zeigen…dich führen, wie zufällig. Sagen darf ich nichts. Ich bin durch Magie an Lucius gebunden. Diese Bindung jedoch stirbt mit seinem Tod. Wäre Lucius nicht mehr am Leben, es bedeutete…Freiheit."  
Ein seltsamer Glanz funkelte in ihren Augen. „Wenn ich dir helfe…wenn ich zeige, wo Lucius das aufbewahrt, was ihm am Kostbarsten ist, wirst du mir dann die Freiheit schenken, Severus? Wirst du ihn für mich … töten?"  
Narcissa hatte etwas Lauerndes, Hungriges im Blick, als sie jetzt begann, Severus gleichsam zu umkreisen.

‚Wie grausam haben die Jahre an Lucius Seite sie gezeichnet?' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

‚_Jetzt werd' nicht pathetisch_', knurrte eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dieser vermaledeite Hund!  
‚_Wenn sie's anders gewollt hätte, deine Tür stand ihr ja wohl offen. Aber sie hat den anderen gewählt – den Schönen, Reichen. Was hättest du ihr schon bieten können, Snape?' lästerte Black weiter._

Im nächsten Moment spürte Severus einen scharfen Schmerz in seinen Rippen. Ganz offenbar hatte Medeora dem Gryffindor die Grenzen aufgezeigt, und durch die Verbindung empfand er auch den Schmerz.  
Severus konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Gegenüber. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Lucius den letzten Kampf nicht überlebt, ist kaum geringer als bei jedem anderen von uns", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Ich will keine Wahrscheinlichkeiten, Severus. Ich will Sicherheit."  
Sie sagte es ruhig, aber mit großer Bestimmtheit.

Er nickte schließlich. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres versprochen, sich eine schlimmere Schuld aufgeladen, als ein Mord an Malfoy bedeuten würde. „Also gut, Cissy."

Sie lächelte breit und wandte sich dann ihrem Schrank zu. Sie ließ das zartblaue Seidengewand über die Arme rutschen, so dass es sich zu ihren Füßen bauschte. Allein ihr Anblick ließ ein paar Bilder in Severus' Gedanken aufsteigen, die…

‚_Das ist echt widerwärtig, weißt du? Sie ist meine Kusine! Ich fühle, was du fühlst! Kontrolliere gefälligst diese Triebe Snape, sofort!'_

Black – den hatte er beinahe verdrängt.

Narcissa zog eine Robe über ihr Unterkleid und verschlang ihr Haar mit einem komplizierten Zauber zu einer eleganten Frisur.  
„Lucius kommt nicht vor zehn", sagte sie weich, und der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ Severus eine angenehme Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Nach so vielen Jahren…

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er heiser.

„Bekomme ich meinen Zauberstab zurück?" fragte sie.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, doch dann überreichte er ihr den dunklen, zierlichen Stab. Er kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er erinnerte sich nicht, wo er einen solchen schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
Narcissa nahm ihn lächelnd entgegen und steckte ihn in eine Tasche ihrer blausamtenen Robe, dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Zimmertür, spähte auf den Gang, und als nichts Außergewöhnliches geschah, winkte sie ihrem Freund, ihr zu folgen. Tatsächlich ging sie nur eine kurze Strecke vor ihm her, und er folgte gebannt dem sanften Schwung ihrer Hüften.

‚_Ich hätte dich nie für so schwanzgesteuert gehalten'_, klang Sirius' Spott in seinem Kopf.

‚_Sagt wer? Der, der für einen Blick unter einen Rock sein Patenkind verkaufen würde?'_ ätzte Severus zurück.

Zu seinem Erstaunen blieb der andere ruhig. Dann jedoch vernahm er sein dunkles Knurren: _‚Meinetwegen verrecke da drinnen, Snivellus. Ich werde hier entspannt dabei zuhören.'_

Narcissa schien am Ziel. Sie legte ihre Finger an eine weiße Tür mit goldenen Beschlägen, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, und die Tür schwang auf.  
Severus folgte ihr zögernd. Hier sollte das Pergament sein? Sie waren in einen hohen, fast quadratischen Raum getreten, dessen einziges Mobiliar aus einem riesigen lackierten Holzbett bestand, über dessen mächtigen Pfosten sich ein blütenweißer Leinenhimmel spannte.

„Du willst mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass er das Pergament unter der Matratze versteckt, Cissy?"

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist der Raum, in welchen Lucius sein Kostbarstes verwahrt – mich." Sie lächelte wieder, und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen hatte etwas Entrücktes.  
„Wie sehr wird es ihn schmerzen zu erfahren, dass du es dir hier und heute genommen hast. Er wird dich stellen wollen und dann kannst du ihn…" Sie machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, als ob man ein lästiges Insekt fortwedeln würde. Hastig trat sie auf Severus zu. „Nimm mich, Severus, hier und jetzt, komm und stecke deinen Beritt ab!"

Severus stutzte. Im nächsten Augenblick waren ihre Lippen auf den seinen, und sie schmiegte ihren Körper gegen ihn. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er auf sie reagierte, sein Mund ihren Kuss erwiderte, seine Hände sich in ihrem blonden Haar verfingen und sich die Lust in seinen Eingeweiden ballte. So viele Jahre hatte er sie begehrt und nun…

„Leg doch diesen Stab beiseite. Du wirst den _anderen_ brauchen", säuselte sie an seinem Ohr.

‚_Nein! Vertrau ihr nicht, sie ist…_' Sirius' Stimme brach ab. Snape spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Magengrube, und dann war er mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen allein. Irgendjemand musste Black ausgeschaltet haben. Severus empfand keinen Triumph. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass seine Rückendeckung offenbar überrumpelt worden war, und unter anderen Umständen hätte er nach Black und Medeora gesehen, aber er hatte hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die mehr zählte als jeder einzelne von ihnen. Er hatte es fast vergessen im Taumel von Gefühlen, die er niemals hätte zulassen dürfen.

„Cissy, nein." Er fing ihre Hände ein, die sich an den Knöpfen seiner Robe zu schaffen gemacht hatten. „Das Pergament – es ist zu wichtig."

Sie seufzte. „Du warst schon immer eine Enttäuschung, Snape", sagte sie auf einmal hart. Ein kaltes Feuer flackerte in ihren Augen.

„Und du warst schon immer eine lausige Schauspielerin, Bellatrix_"_, erwiderte er, den Stab verteidigungsbereit in der Hand.

Doch auch sie hatte den ihren gezogen, und sie umkreisten einander nun wie Raubtiere.

„Wie konntest du es wissen?" fragte sie mit blitzenden Augen. „Ich sehe aus wie sie, ich spreche wie sie."

„Du siehst vielleicht aus wie Narcissa und du fühlst dich verdammt noch mal auch so an. Ich war allerdings gleich zu Beginn meines ‚Besuches' hier schon erstaunt, wie du den Hauselfen wegen einer Nichtigkeit zum Tod verurteilt hast. Ich hatte Zweifel, als du mir sagtest, der Dunkle Lord habe euch mitgeteilt, dass ich hingerichtet wurde. Ich fragte mich, warum du ihn als Boten brauchtest, wo dein Mann doch dabei war!

Aber gut, du mochtest verwirrt sein von dem Schock, mich so plötzlich zu sehen. Aber dann bringst du mich in dieses Schlafzimmer. Narcissa steht unter einem Bindefluch, hat sie dir das nie gesagt? Es scheint, sie war klug genug, ihrer eigenen Schwester zu misstrauen. Sie könnte Lucius nicht betrügen, selbst wenn sie es noch so sehr wollte. Der Fluch würde sie töten. Und zu guter Letzt – sie hat Stil, im Gegensatz zu dir. Selbst wenn dieser Fluch gelöst wäre, würde sie niemals mit Obszönitäten um sich werfen. Außerdem trägt sie einen anderen Zauberstab."

„Wie klug du doch bist, mein kleiner Giftmischer", entgegnete sie sanft. „Aber wieso hast du das Spiel mitgespielt, wenn du doch ahntest, dass ich nicht die süße, harmlose Cissy bin?"

„Ich wollte wissen, wie tief du wirklich gesunken bist, Bellatrix. Du bist Lucius' Geliebte, das ist mir klar, aber er will dich nicht so wie du bist, er will dich nur in der Gestalt deiner schönen Schwester. Tut das nicht weh, Bella?" Seine Stimme klang wie schwerer Samt, und doch waren seine Worte scharfe Waffen.

Sie schnaubte wütend, aber er konnte tatsächlich etwas wie Verletzung in ihrem irren Blick ausmachen. Natürlich tat es weh, er wusste es ja selbst nur zu gut. Sie trug die gleichen Wundmale wie er.

„Außerdem", fuhr er fort, „habe ich gehofft, dass Lucius dir wenigstens das Geheimnis seiner Schatzkammer verraten hat."

„Aber das hat er doch", lächelte sie süffisant. „Die Kammer liegt hinter dem Bild dort." Sie wies auf das Bild eines alten, mächtigen Drachenbaumes, das in einem für Malfoys Verhältnisse eher scheußlichen Goldrahmen an der Wand prangte.

Der Baum stand einsam an einer Flussbiegung, nichts an ihm war besonders oder auffällig.

„Eine Lüge, bevor ich dich aussschalte", lächelte der Tränkemeister.

„Aber nein. Die letzte Wahrheit, bevor du stirbst."

Etwas Spitzes bohrte sich in Severus' Bein. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand hereingekommen wäre. „Lassen Sie den Stab fallen, oder Dippy wird Sie zu Asche verbrennen", piepste der unglückselige Hauself, gebunden mit all seiner Magie an seine Mörderin.

Severus hatte keine Wahl, als zu gehorchen. Sein Stab fiel klackernd zur Erde. Bellatrix brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie bog sich vor Lachen, krampfte dann und verwandelte sich schließlich unter Zuckungen wieder in ihr eigenes, von Askaban entstelltes Selbst. Hasserfüllt starrte sie ihn unter schweren Lidern hervor an. Doch dann grinste sie. „Der große Doppelspion, Dumbledores Herzchen, der mächtige Leiter des Hauses Slytherin, der geniale Tränkemeister – überwältigt von einem winzigen Hauselfen. Oh, wie sehr wird das den Dunklen Lord amüsieren. Er wird mich ehren und mich heißen, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen, er wird…"

Doch Severus erfuhr nie, wie Voldemorts Bellatrix noch ehren würde, denn in diesem Moment barst die Tür mit einem Krachen, und ein von blutenden Wunden und Kratzern übersäter Sirius Black stürmte den Raum.

_„Stupor_!" rief er, und der rote Blitz traf seine Kusine mit voller Wucht. Sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert, durch das bodenhohe Fenster und stürzte über die niedrige Brüstung des Balkons in die Tiefe. Der Hauself hastete ihr hinterher.

„Oh-oh", piepste er. Es klang nicht bedauernd.

Severus und Sirius stürzten an die Balustrade. Bellatrix Muskeln zuckten noch, ihr Mund war in einem stummen Schrei erstarrt. Aus ihrem Leib ragten die blutigen Spitzen des schmiedeeisernen Zauns, der Narcissas Heilkräuterrabatten vom Kiesweg trennte.

„Ich habe dich nicht mehr gespürt", sagte Severus sachlich zu Black.

„Ein Zusammenstoß mit einem Wachtroll", erklärte Black. „Er hatte eine Art Barriere um sich, eine schleimige antiarkane Hülle, die erst unwirksam wird, wenn sie trocken ist. Wie du siehst, schleime ich noch." Black war tatsächlich von zähem, gelblichem Schleim überzogen.

„Wo ist Medeora?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll draußen warten. Hier drin kann sie ohnehin nur wenig ausrichten."

Sirius wandte sich zu dem Hauself um, der immer noch zögernd in der Ecke stand. „Dippy, nicht wahr?"

Die Kreatur nickte.

„Die Schwester deiner Herrin ist tot. Ihr Befehl bindet dich doch jetzt nicht mehr, oder?"

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Befehl gilt weiter, bis ein Master ihn aufhebt, oder er vollzogen ist. Armer Dippy, Master Draco ist in der Schule, Master Malfoy kommt erst spät nachhause und Mistress Malfoy ist fort gegangen."

„Aber das dort unten", er wies auf die Leiche seiner Kusine Bellatrix, „ist keine Malfoy. Sie kann dir keine Befehle geben."

Der kleine Elf schwankte ein wenig und schlug dann mit dem Kopf heftig auf den Boden. „Dippy darf es nicht sagen, Dippy muss es verbergen, Dippy weiß es, aber…"

„_Legilimens_!" Der Tränkemeister.

„Du hast ganz offensichtlich deinen Stab aufgehoben", stellte Sirius spöttisch fest.

Nur eine kurze Zeit später ließ Severus den Zauberstab sinken. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. „Die Hirne von Hauselfen sind nicht für Menschen gemacht", sagte er schwer atmend. Dann spielte ein Lächeln um seine dünnen Lippen. „Malfoy hat den Zwang seiner Hauselfen, zu gehorchen, auf Menschen ausgedehnt, die das Blut der Familie Black in sich tragen, und zwar bei seiner Hochzeit."

„Ich weiß, aber das gilt nur in Verbindung mit dem Ehegelöbnis", warf Sirius ein.

„Richtig. Aber Malfoy hat diese Bedingung vor nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgehoben, damit seine Geliebte hier frei herrschen kann. Und wenn sie es vermag…"

„…kann ich es auch!" Ein sehr breites Grinsen lief über Sirius' Gesicht. „Oh, Lucius, du wirst den Tag verfluchen, an dem du deinen Schwanz in eine Black gesteckt hast!"

„Wie ich bemerke, ist der Hang zu Obszönitäten familiär bedingt und Narcissa nur eine löbliche Ausnahme", konstatierte der Tränkemeister säuerlich. „Bevor du das Haus mit Hilfe der Elfen in Schutt und Asche legst, begnadige Dippy, und dann lass uns das Pergament rausholen."

„Ah – und wo finden wir die Rolle?" Er wandte sich dem Elf zu: „Dippy, du wirst dich nirgends runterstürzen, sondern mir eine King Size Peperoni Pizza mit extra Käse backen. Ach ja, vorher stehst du bitte vor der Türe und schreist ganz laut, wenn jemand kommt - egal wer."

„Die Rolle, wenn ich deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Fast Food weg und zu unserer Aufgabe hin lenken dürfte, ist in einem Raum, zu dem dieses Bild uns tatsächlich Zugang verschafft. Der Hauself kennt zwar das Rätsel dazu – nicht aber das Passwort."

„Der Kreuzworträtselkönig ist Remus, nicht ich", schmollte Sirius.

„Sage den Namen derer, die Krankheit bringt", zitierte Snape. „Nicht gerade viel."

„Die Pest?" bot Sirius an.

„Ist eine Krankheit. Das passt nicht. Eher noch der Erreger."

„Um Merlins Willen, willst du tagelang mit einem medimagischen Lexikon hier vor diesem Bild stehen und den Baum oder die Blumen bequatschen, bis wir sämtliche Erreger herunter gerasselt haben.… Warum müssen die Malfoys auch so eine verdammte Bande geborener Medimagier sein?

„Blumen?" fragte Severus irritiert. „Da waren keine Blumen..." Er starrte wieder auf das Bild. Es veränderte sich offenbar mit der Tageszeit. Inzwischen war der Mond aufgegangen, und auf der Wiese vor dem Baum blühte das zarte Feenkraut silberhell, und neben dem Baum hatte eine hüfthohe Ranke mit weißen, länglichen Blüten ihre Kelche geöffnet. „Ein Mondblütenstrauch!" rief Severus aus.

„Ja…und?" Black sah ihn fragend an, kein Geistesblitz erhellte seine schönen, aber unverständigen Züge.

„Medeora hat mich damit geheilt, in der unterirdischen Festung der Gargoyles."

„Hat sie zweifellos prima gemacht, aber wir suchen keine Heilerin, sondern das Gegenteil davon."

„Eben. Das Gegenteil dessen, was der Heiler der dunklen Seite mehr hasst als alles andere. Das Passwort ist hunderte von Jahren alt, Sirius. Er kannte sie!" Severus spürte, wie ihm das Blut vor Aufregung in die Wangen schoss. Er war nah dran.

„Wer kannte wen?" fragte Black. Dann verstummte er. Er trat an das Bild heran. „Wie viele Versuche haben wir, Snape?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht mehr als drei."

„Aber es waren so viele", erwiderte Sirius zögernd. „Welche ist es?"

„So viele?" Jetzt war es an Severus, fragend eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Bewahrerinnen", erwiderte Sirius.

„Nein", winkte der Tränkemeister ab. „Die heilen nur am Rande. Sie sind es nicht."

Er trat dicht neben Sirius.

„_Aroedem_", flüsterte er.

Doch nichts geschah.

„Chrchrm", räusperte sich Dippy vom Flur her. „Master Malfoy berührt den Rahmen mit Blut, bevor er das geheime Wort sagt. Dippy muss es dann immer gleich danach fortwischen.

Severus hob seinen Finger.

„Warte", sagte Sirius. „Mein Blut ist enger verwandt mit seinem, und ich bin ohnehin schon ein Bluthund." Er wies an sich herunter. Tatsächlich sickerte immer noch Blut aus dem verschiedenen kleinen Schnitten und Rissen in seiner Haut.

Er berührte den Rahmen.

Severus sah auf den roten Fingerabdruck und wiederholte: „_Aroedem_."

Nichts geschah.

„Nicht ähnlich genug", konstatierte er.

„Oder dein Passwort stimmt nicht."

Er schenkte Black einen verächtlichen Blick. „Ich weiß, dass es stimmt. Es muss einfach stimmen."

„Vielleicht müssen Blut und Stimme zu einer Person gehören?" schlug Sirius vor. Dann griff er blitzschnell nach Snapes Hand und ritzte sie mit einem kleinen Messer.

„Dein Blut auf meines, und dann gleichzeitig."

„Ich habe nichts übrig für archaische Rituale", bemerkte Severus.

„Sei froh, dass es kein Sperma ist, was wir dafür brauchen. Blutsbrüder sind wir ja schon. Komm, Winnetou, noch ein Versuch." Black lächelte grimmig, aber die Anspannung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sie berührten den Rahmen, mischten die Blutstropfen.

„_Aroedem_!" riefen sie unisono.

Ein Seufzen wie ein Windstoß fegte durch den Baum auf dem Bild, und dann begann er zu wachsen. Binnen Sekunden stießen seine Zweige an den Rahmen, glitten über ihn hinweg, wuchsen weiter. Blätter und Äste schoben sich über die Wand, der Stamm, und die Wurzeln reckten sich nach unten, durchstießen den Boden ließen die Wände erzittern.  
Severus und Sirius wichen zurück, bis sie schließlich vor einem sieben oder acht Meter hohen Baum standen, dessen Krone sich über ihnen aufspannte und in dessen Blättern ein Wind rauschte, der aus dem Nirgendwo kam. Die Borke des Baumes war fleckig und uneben, Käfer huschten über sie hinweg, und Severus meinte für einen Wimpernschlag lang den buschigen blauen Schwanz eines Mehrhörnchens im Blättergewirr verschwinden zu sehen.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Sirius. „Wir haben einen Baum, und weiter?"

„Du bist derjenige, der sich mit Bäumen auskennt", sagte Severus zynisch.

„Du meinst, er rückt das Pergament raus, wenn ich ihn anpinkele? Mach ich." Sirius machte Anstalten, seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Black! Merlin bewahre, das war ein Scherz!"

„Seit wann beliebst du zu scherzen, Snape?" fragte Black zurück, aber er grinste breit. „Dann will ich mal von meiner neu gewonnen Befehlsgewalt Gebrauch machen. Dippy – ich möchte, dass du bei den Eichen am Zaun, dort, wo der Oleander wächst, einer kleinen Elfe ausrichtest, sie möge freundlicherweise herkommen. Sag' ihr, MacGyver schickt dich."

„Wer ist MacGyver?" fragte Severus, nachdem Dippy verschwunden war.

„Ein Muggelheld. Wenn der Hauself sagt, Sirius Black schicke ihn, wird sie eine Falle vermuten. Aber MacGyver ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben, zumal ich meinen Arsch verwette, dass die Todesser den nicht kennen."

Tatsächlich tauchte Medeora keine drei Minuten später mit Dippy zusammen in Malfoys Schlafzimmer auf.

„Allen Frühlingsboten sei dank, ihr seid beide gesund", grüßte sie die Zauberer.

„Zeig mal her!" Sie angelte nach Sirius' blutverschmiertem Arm. „Nichts, was eine vegetarische Pizza und ein Abend vor dem Fernseher nicht wieder richten würde", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Sie sah den Baum und umkreiste ihn halb, soweit Abstand wie irgend möglich haltend.

„Das Pergament muss da drin sein", meinte Severus.

Medeora nickte bedächtig. "Ein bisschen Magie kann ich auch hier wirken". Dann kramte sie aus einer ihrer vielen Tüchertaschen einen Samen hervor, aus einer weiteren etwas Erde, begoß sie mit dem Wasser, das in einer Karaffe am Rand des Bettes stand, und ließ einen Keimling aus dem kleinen Matschfleck hervor sprießen. Wieder leuchtete das helle Licht in ihren Händen, wie Severus es bereits einmal beobachtet hatte, als sie den Mondblütenstrauch hatte in dem unterirdischen Alkoven bei den Gargoyles wachsen lassen. Die Pflanze wuchs schnell, der Stängel schoß in die Höhe, lange, lilienartige schlanke Blätter entfalteten sich, und ein Wurzelgeflecht bohrte sich in die winzigen Ritzen des Parketts. Vorsichtig dirigierte die Bergelfe die Ranke in Richtung des Baumes, dabei war sie stets sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den Stamm nicht zu berühren.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", mahnte Sirius.

„Die Dinge brauchen so lange, wie es dauert", erwiderte Medeora stoisch. „Wir müssen herausfinden, ob der Baum aus heller oder schwarzer Magie lebt."

„Eine Überdosis Tolkien?" fragte der Gryffindor spöttisch, um im nächsten Augenblick erschrocken aufzumerken.

Die ersten zarten Ausläufer der Pflanze hatten die Rinde des Baumes berührt. Schlagartig zischte ein Blitz aus dem Baumstamm, braune, borkige Rinde überzog den filigranen Strauch, der in Holz erstarrt eine groteske Struktur darstellte.

„Ich ziehe die letzte Frage zurück", beteuerte Sirius.

„Wer auch immer ihn berührt, wird zu trockener Rinde erstarren, oder von seinen Säften aufgesogen werden", erklärte Medeora. „Sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn morgen eine Ranke auf dem Bild wächst, in dem der Zugang zu diesem Baum verborgen war."

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Sirius. „Hat er einen Punkt, der ihn lähmt, so wie eine Peitschende Weide?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte die Elfe. „Es ist ein dunkler Drache. Kein Tier, keine Pflanze, kann ihn berühren, ohne mit ihm zu verschmelzen."

„Ohne zu verschmelzen…", murmelte Severus. „Ohne zu erstarren. Ohne… Medeora – wie funktioniert der _Arbo dragonis_? Welches arkane Prinzip steht dahinter? Ein vampirisches?"

„Dann würde er keine fremde Hülle um das ausgesaugte Objekt legen, in diesem Fall die Rinde, sondern nur eine leere Hülle zurücklassen, ein paar Fasern der ursprünglichen Pflanze", erwiderte Sirius anstelle der Elfe. „Es ist eher wie bei einem Basilisken – eine Versteinerung."

„Versteinerung…", wiederholte Severus. „Das ist die Lösung. Wir brauchen jemanden, der beim Anblick eines Basilisken nicht versteinert."

„Du willst ein Huhn haben?" frage Black ungläubig.

„Du hast das Hirn eines Huhns, Black", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Vielleicht sollten wir dich nehmen. Aber nein. Wen kennen wir wohl, der im Anblick eines Basilisken nicht versteinert?"

Er suchte Medeoras Blick.

„Nein", sagte die kleine Elfe. „Oh nein. Sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich. Eine ziemlich blutrünstige Tochter, aber es ist nicht an uns, unsere Kinder nach unserem eigenen Bild zu formen."

„Sie ist die Einzige", erwiderte Snape. „Sie widersteht der Macht des Sonnenlichts."

„Es ist nicht gesagt, dass ihre Magie sie auch gegen den _Drago_ schützt", jammerte Medeora.

„Severus hat Recht", ergriff Sirius das Wort. Er ging vor Medeora in die Knie, so dass sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe wie das ihre war. „Wenn wir das Pergament nicht dort herausholen, und zwar schnell, wird Voldemort die Todesser und deine Freundin, die Fürstin, mit all ihren Untertanen in Marsch setzen. Ich kenne _Harriet_. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dem Mondlicht getrotzt hat. Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen."

„Harriet?" fragte Medeora irritiert, und Severus musste tatsächlich ein spontanes Auflachen unterdrücken.

Sirius Black drehte sich zu ihm herum und fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick.

‚_Niemand denkt hier an Harriet James'_, las er die Gedanken des Slytherin. Und dann zeigte dieser ihm ein geistiges Bild.

„Oh nein. Nicht das Katzenweib!" protestierte Black. „Die frisst mich, sobald ich den Garten betrete."

„Hat unser tapferer Gryffindor Angst vor einem Kätzchen?" provozierte ihn der Slytherin.

Sirius biss sich verärgert auf die Lippen.

„Ich kann sie nicht hierher verwirbeln. Für mich ist sie zu groß und viel zu schwer", sagte Medeora. „Ich könnte ihr Bescheid sagen, aber auch wer so sie schnell fliegt wie sie, benötigt man Stunden für die Strecke von London hierher."

„Ich hatte gerade verdrängt, dass sie neben Krallen und Zähnen auch noch Flügel hat", knurrte Black. „Aber gut, ich hole sie.

„Ihr werdet euch schon vertragen", versuchte Medeora ihn zu beschwichtigen.

‚_Allerdings, wie Hund und Katze_', frohlockte Severus, der wusste, dass Sirius diesen Gedanken wahrnahm. Ein dezentes und dennoch sehr zufriedenes Lächeln spielte um die schmalen Lippen des Tränkemeisters.

* * *

**TBC**


	46. Fluch der Sonne

**Die Tage des Raben **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene **

* * *

Disclaimer: Nix meins, was pottert. Mein nur der nicht-potterige Teil ;-)

* * *

**  
**

Hallo, Ihr bezaubernden „Raben"-Liebhaber(innen) da draußen!

Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, und nicht alle von Euch hatten Lust, das eher dunkle "Blutige Nächte" zu lesen, zumal es Remus-zentrisch ist und Snape dort nur eine Nebenrolle hat. Aber jetzt ist er wieder da, der Rabe, und ich habe ihn fast fertig geschrieben. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon beta-gelesen und kommt am Sonntag oder Montag vermutlich.

Ich habe die wunderbare **TheVirginian** und die legendäre **Textehexe **als Betaleserinnen gewonnen. Danke, Mädels, für grünes und rosa Gekritzel zwischen den Zeilen!

**oooOOOooo **

_So, eine Runde Alraunenwein, und auf in den Kampf._

* * *

**Fluch der Sonne**

Tatsächlich erschien der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor eine Viertelstunde später wieder im Zimmer, und ihm folgte mit kühlem Klacken der langen Krallen auf dem Marmorboden die Gargoylin.

„Guten Abend, Mademoiselle Mireille", begrüßte Severus das stolze Katzenwesen mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, gleich nachdem er die Kratzer in Sirius' Gesicht mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

„Das hab' ich gesehen, Snape!" knurrte Sirius. „Und ich kann deine Schadenfreude spüren."

„Und ich deinen Verdruss", erwiderte der Slytherin beinahe vergnügt.

„Mireille, mein Kind, wir glauben, dass du als einzige diesen Baum hier berühren kannst. Er muss irgendwie das Pergament bergen, aber er ist mehr als wehrhaft. Er verwandelt jeden, der ihn berührt, in Holz", erläuterte Medeora.

„Mon dieu, ich fasse ihn sicher nicht an!" bekundete Mireille.

„Du bist die einzige, die eine gewisse Resistenz gegenüber Verfestigungsvorgängen hat", erklärte die Elfe. „Leider fehlt uns die Zeit, die Magie dieses Baumes genauer zu untersuchen."

„Versuch und Irrtum, Schätzchen", fügte Sirius mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Das ist nicht besonders hilfreich, Black", fauchte Severus.

„Opfern wir erst mal den Hund", schlug Mireille vor und leckte lasziv eine Kralle nach der anderen ab.

„Der Baum hat meine Pflanzen getötet, Mireille. Es hat keinen Sinn, es mit einem Animagus auch nur zu versuchen", erklärte Medeora. „Ich hätte dich nicht holen lassen, wenn ich nicht an eine ziemlich gute Chance glauben würde."

„Eh bien, aber falls er mich in Holz verwandelt, bekommt dieser Kerl kein Stöckchen von mir", fauchte Mireille.

„Warten Sie", hielt der Tränkemeister die Gargoylin zurück. „Black, dein Messer."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn reichte ihm der Gryffindor das kleine Messer, das er stets mit sich herum zu tragen pflegte.

„Mireille, eine…Pfote, bitte", bat Severus.

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragte Mireille, doch sie zögerte nicht, ihm eine ihrer Pranken hinzustrecken.

„Das könnte jetzt etwas schmerzhaft sein, aber Ihr Leben retten", verkündete der Tränkemeister. Dann trennte er der Wächterin mit einem schnellen Schnitt eine Kralle ab.

Mireille schrie auf, und Severus warf die Kralle mit Schwung in Richtung des Baumstamms. Zitternd blieb sie darin stecken – Horn, Fleisch und Blut.

„Puh", entfuhr es Mireille und Medeora unisono.

„Fantastisch", sagte Mireille sarkastisch. „Jetzt ist mir dieser Gummibaum schon viel sympathischer." Mit einer fast obszönen Geste leckte sie sich ihre blutende Pfote.

Severus spürte eine leichte Wärme in seinen Wangen und das Amüsement in Blacks Gedanken.

„Du hast einen Schlag bei mythischen Wesen, mein Junge", stellte Medeora lächelnd fest.

Severus fuhr zu Black herum: „Sage und denke jetzt besser nichts!"

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu denken", bekundete Sirius grinsend. „Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass Dich mal etwas mit Hagrid verbindet, Sniv."

Snape verzog den Mundwinkel und schnarrte: „Besser eine Verbindung mit Hagrid als eine mit Fluffy, du Hundeimitation."

Sirius begann laut zu lachen.

„Vielleicht konzentrieren wir alle uns jetzt wieder auf unsere Aufgabe", fauchte Mireille.  
Sie trat auf den Baum zu und berührte ihn mit einer Klaue. Im ersten Moment geschah nichts, doch Sekundebruchteile später sprang die Rinde auf und gab den Blick in einen Hohlraum im Inneren des Stammes frei: Das Rund war von einem seltsamen grünen Licht erfüllt, das sanft schimmerte und an einigen Stellen wie geschliffener Smaragd glitzerte.

„Bei allen Waldnymphen – ein Porttunnel!" rief Medeora aus.

„Hoffen wir, dass er nicht direkt vor Voldemorts Thron führt", presste Mireille hervor.  
Zum ersten Mal überhaupt meinte Severus einen Anflug von Furcht auf ihrem katzenhaften Gesicht zu entdecken. Sie schritt jedoch zügig auf den schmalen Spalt zu, drängte sich hindurch und bückte sich nach dem unscheinbaren braunen Gegenstand, der zwischen den Wurzeln des Stammes hervor lugte. Im nächsten Augenblick schossen die Ränder des Spalts aufeinander zu, die Rinde des Baums schloss sich, und mit einem Geräusch, als würde man in einer riesigen Badewanne des Stöpsel ziehen, verschwand der mysteriöse Hortbaum im Boden des Raumes, einen Tunnel zurücklassend, der sich in den Empfangssaal im Erdgeschoss öffnete, nur um dort weiter hinunter in den Keller zu führen und von dort aus weiter in die Tiefe.

Die beiden Zauberer und die Elfe starrten in den Schlund.

„Sollen wir…dort hinein?" fragte Sirius und sah abwechselnd Medeora und Severus an.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn dieser Gang wirklich dorthin führt, wo der Port…tunnel Mireille hingebracht hat, bräuchten wir zu lange. Wir sollten zu Selena apparieren und den Loinnah benutzen."

„Du kannst von diesem aus nicht suchen", gab die Elfe zu bedenken. „Er zeigt dir Orte, die du benennst, aber wenn du nicht auf den Raum genau weißt, wo du suchen musst, dauert es ewig."

Severus nickte seufzend. Medeora hatte Recht. Aber sie hatten keine bessere Idee.

„Ich schon", verkündete Sirius. Medeoras Kopf fuhr herum.

„Oh nein", sagte Severus bestimmt, der Blacks Gedanken in seinem Kopf hörte.

„Oh doch, solange du keine bessere Idee hast, Sniv. _Accio_, Besen!"

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis von allen Seite im Ganzen etwa fünfzehn Besen angesaust kamen, die klappernd zu Sirius' Füßen einen Stapel bildeten.

„Ich hasse fliegen", klagte Severus.

„Sagt der Rabenanimagus", lästerte Black. Er wählte einen Nimbus 2001 und einen Feuerblitz „Manta" aus den Siebzigern, der an den ausladenden Metallverzierungen an der Reisighalterung und dem in die Zweige eingeflochtenen Sphinxschwanz erkennbar war. „Der ist etwas langsamer, aber weich in der Handhabung. Das ist deiner", erklärte Sirius dem völlig konsternierten Slytherin, „und Medeoras. Ich fliege mit dem Nimbus etwa fünfzig Meter vor euch und so schnell wie möglich. Falls ich an einer Wand zerschelle, habt ihr Zeit zum bremsen. Auf!" befahl er dem Besen, der in seine Hand sprang und zitterte.

Er grinste Severus an. „Ein Plan für das Haus der Mutigen und Glorreichen."

„Du meinst das Haus der Irren und Wahnsinnigen", konstatierte der Tränkemeister trocken.

„Wahnsinnig? Und ich dachte, dein Haus hätte Voldemort hervor gebracht", konterte Sirius.

Mit einem Triumphschrei sprang er auf den Besen und sauste, einen roten Lichtzauber am Heck des Besens anbringend, in die düstere Röhre.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das wirklich tun", seufzte der Tränkemeister. „Auf!" befahl er dem Besen.

„Juchhuu!" rief Medeora mit strahlenden Augen, die bereits vor dem Reisig saß und mit (den) brauen Fingern den Stiel umklammerte. „Seit E.T. mit dem Fahrrad geflogen ist, wollte ich mal auf einem Besen reiten."

„Ich teile dir hiermit mit, dass ich deine Begeisterung für Rennbesen nicht geerbt habe", knurrte der Slytherin. „Halt dich fest, bevor Black unter alle Berge ist."

Mit klammen Händen umfasste er den Besenstil und stürzte sich in den Tunnel, dem immer kleiner werdenden roten Flackerlicht an Blacks Besen hinterher.

Der anfangs muffige Kellergeruch wich bald einem erdigen Duft. Die Röhre war eng, aber stets breit und hoch genug, um auf den Besen hindurch zu kommen. Severus erleuchtete mit einem „Lumos" den Weg vor ihnen und mühte sich, das kleine rote Licht von Blacks Besen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Der Flugwind riss ihm den Atem vom Mund, und zwei- oder dreimal musste er den Kopf einziehen, um nicht gegen herabhängende Wurzeln zu stoßen. Immer schneller trieb er den Besen vorwärts, durch sanfte S-Kurven und scharfe rechte Ecken, stets dem roten Glühen von Blacks Besen folgend. Er spürte, wie der feuchtkühle Luftzug sein Haar flattern ließ und ihm unter Umhang und Robe glitt, aber die Kälte machte ihm nichts aus. Er stellte fest, dass ihn bald auch die Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr beunruhigte. Sie waren schneller als auf Rabenflügeln, doch Severus spürte keine Angst. Im Gegenteil, er flog sich bald in einen tranceartigen Rauschzustand, hochkonzentriert auf seinen Weg einerseits, doch von einem intensiven, durch seine Adern pulsierenden Glücksgefühl durchströmt im gleichen Moment.

Er konnte später nicht sagen, wie lange sie durch den Tunnel gerauscht waren, in dem manchmal seltsame, von innen leuchtende Pilzgeflechte ein gespenstisches Licht absonderten, und kleine schlanke Gestalten am Boden und an den Wänden hin- und herhuschten und vor dem Licht seines Stabes in Ritzen und Spalten flohen. Plötzlich jedoch rasten sie auf das rote Leuchten zu, das Blacks Position markierte.  
Severus reduzierte das Tempo seines Rennbesens und als er näher kam, erkannte er, warum der Gryffindor angehalten hatte: Der Tunnel teilte sich fast symmetrisch in zwei Gänge.

„Und jetzt?" keuchte Sirius. „Merlin, ich spüre meine Hände kaum mehr. Wir sind mindestens eineinhalb Stunden durch diese Röhre gerast."

„Wir teilen uns", entschied Severus. „Du rechts, wir links. Medeora, wie weit reicht die geistige Verbindung zwischen Black und mir?"

„Wenn ihr euch in diesem Winkel hier und bei dem bisherigen Tempo voneinander entfernt, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde – dann ist die Distanz zu groß."

„Schick mir deinen Patronus, wenn du Mireille findest", sagte Sirius. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe ein paar Schweißtropfen von der Stirn.

„Angst vorm Fliegen?" fragte Severus ironisch, um im nächsten Augenblick zu verstummen, als er die Ursache von Sirius' Angst erkannte.

„Entschuldige", sagte er. „Eng und düster, ich verstehe, dass es dir damit nicht besonders gut geht."

„Wir müssen weiter", erwiderte Black nur. „Viel Glück, Medeora. Und dir auch, Sniv. Ihr werdet es brauchen können."

Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Besen wieder vorwärts getrieben und verschwand im Dunkel des rechten Ganges.

Severus und Medeora setzen ihren rasenden Flug ebenfalls fort, jedoch schon nach ein paar Minuten fanden sie sich in einer scheinbar undurchdringlichen Sackgasse.

Die Wände der Röhre waren hier über und über mit den merkwürdigen leuchtenden Flechten bewachsen, die in verschiedenen Blau- und Grüntönen schimmerten.

„Wir drehen um", beschloss Severus.

„Nein, warte", rief Medeora und plumpste wenig grazil vom Besenstiel. Sie sah sich um und schnüffelte vernehmlich, dann ließ sie ihre braunen, lederartigen Finger über die Flechten gleiten. „Es ist das gleiche Grün wie im Innern des Stammes", murmelte sie. Dann legte sie ihre Wange an das moosartige Geflecht. Die feinen, zweigartigen Tentakel der Flechte legten sich rasch wachsend wie ein Gespinst über ihre Finger, wuchsen an ihrem Hals entlang…

„Medeora, komm da raus. Dies Ding frisst dich!" rief Severus aus.

„Nein, nein, keine Angst, es ist guter Natur. Es spricht zu mir. Ich muss ihm folgen." Sie lehnte sich in das Geflecht, das ihren Körper in Windeseile umwuchs und einschloss, und plötzlich – mit einem saugenden Geräusch - war sie verschwunden.

„Medeora!" rief Severus immer wieder. Doch ihm antworteten nur eine Grabesstille und später ein leises Gluckern. Die Flechte schien wieder so flach wie zuvor und glomm in grünlichem Schein.

„Oh, verflixt", fluchte der Slytherin.  
‚Es ist guter Natur', hatte Medeora über den primitiven Organismus gesagt. Hatte sie sich geirrt? Und doch – wer sollte besser beurteilen können als eine Elfe, die Pflanzen wachsen ließ, sie rufen und ihnen Weisungen geben konnte, ob ein solches Gespinst hilfreich war.  
Vorsichtig legte Severus eine Hand auf das Geflecht. Es war warm und schien zu pulsieren, aber es machte keine Anstalten, ihn zu umfließen oder mit ihm in irgendeine Art von Kommunikation zu treten. Sollte er zur Abzweigung zurück fliegen?

Er legte den Besen zu Boden und die Wange an die glimmenden Fasern. „Wenn du mich hören kannst", flüsterte er, „bring mich zu Medeora, bitte."

Das Pochen unter seinen Handflächen und an seiner Haut beschleunigte sich, und er spürte das vorsichtige Abtasten der Tentakel. Sie begannen, über seinen Handrücken zu kriechen, über seinen Hals und sein Gesicht. Ganz plötzlich verloren Severus' Füße die Bodenhaftung, und er wurde in einen unvorstellbar starken Sog gezogen, grünes Licht und eisige Kälte umflossen ihn, drangen ihm in Mund und Nase, und er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Panisch begann er mit den Beinen zu strampeln und mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen. Es war wohl doch keine gute Idee gewesen, dem Pilzwesen zu vertrauen. Irgendwo schimmerte etwas golden, Severus versuchte zu dem hellen Licht zu gelangen, doch es war weit entfernt, zu weit, um es zu erreichen. Es rauschte in seinen Ohren, die Atemnot begann, seine Orientierung zu beeinflussen.

Seine Beine bewegten sich schneller, als würde er schwimmen, seine Muskeln brannten, doch er musste irgendwie weiter kommen. Plötzlich hielt ihn etwas mit grausam festem Griff am Arm zurück und zog ihn von dem goldenen Licht fort. Eine Hand, daneben glitzernde Lichtreflexe, Schuppen. Blankes Gold.

„Severus!"

Er schnappte nach Luft, als sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß, und seine Lunge brannte wie Feuer, während unbändige Freude ihn durchströmte.  
Direkt vor ihm leuchtete ein Paar grüner Augen in euphorischem Glanz.

„Medeora!" rief er aus.

Die Nixe stutzte. „Immer noch Loreley", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Nein! Medeora – sie muss noch da unten im Wasser sein!"

Loreley lachte. „Medeora war klug genug, nach oben zu schwimmen anstatt in Richtung des großen Unterwasserfeuers. Sie sitzt schon am Ufer und trocknet ihr Fell."

Severus sah sich um: Weit unterhalb der hohen Decke lag der grünlich schimmernder See, an dessen Oberfläche er schwamm. Oberhalb des Sees waren kleinere Felsbecken terrassenförmig über- und nebeneinander angeordnet, und ihr klares Wasser rann in kleinen Bächen und großen und mittleren Kaskaden schäumend dem See als tiefstem Punkt entgegen. Das Wasser entsprang einem Duzend kleinerer Quellen hoch oben im Felsen. Dies war Loreleys See – sie befanden sich mitten im Herzen von Voldemorts Burg.

„Wir haben das Pergament", sagte er atemlos zu Loreley, bevor sie seine Worte in einem langen Kuss erstickte. Seine Arme schlossen sich wie von selbst um den Körper der Nixe. Die Kümmernisse der Außenwelt wurden nichtig und fern.

„Lore!" gellte Medeoras Stimme ungewöhnlich hart durch die Felsenkuppel. „Die Zeit eilt, gib ihn frei!"

„Hol mich hier heraus, bevor die Mauern zu Staub zerfallen", bat die Nixe den Zauberer. „Ich bin an dieses Wasser gebunden, ich kann nicht fliehen."

Severus erlaubte sich noch für einen kurzen Augenblick in ihren grünen Augen mit den tanzenden goldenen Lichtern darin zu versinken, dann nickte er.

Er kletterte ans Ufer, trocknete seine und Medeoras Kleidung mit einem Wink seines Stabes, warf einen letzten Blick auf den grün leuchtenden See und folgte der Bergelfe durch einen schmalen Durchlass in ein felsiges Labyrinth, dass nach einer kleinen Unendlichkeit an der steinernen Schräge endete, die in den Turm der Gragoyles führte. Sie hasteten nach oben. Das Alabastertor war im Boden versunken und gab den Blick in die Steinerne Halle und auf den riesigen Kamin frei. Die _Porta horribilis_, das Kupfertor, stand weit offen.

**oooOOOooo **

Severus und Medeora standen im Rücken der massigen Gargoyles, die die Neuankömmlinge jedoch nicht zu bemerken schienen. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der geflügelten Kreaturen galt ihrer Fürstin, die mit gesenktem Haupt mitten in der hohen Halle stand. Neben ihr kniete Lapidis, in der Hand hielt er die Pergamentrolle mit dem Vertrag, der Freiheit bedeutete.  
Rechterhand der Fürstin stand Martialis, der eine tobende, fauchende Mireille in eisenhartem Griff gefangen hielt, und dem dabei tatsächlich blaue Tränen aus den Augen fielen, die klirrend auf den Marmorboden aufschlugen, wo sie sich beim Auftreffen in glänzende Saphire verwandelten.  
Am Ende der Halle, im rotschimmernden Eingang, hatten sich etwa zwanzig Todesser um den Dunklen Lord formiert. Ihre Mienen strahlten Siegessicherheit aus.

„Und jetzt, Fürstin der Gargoyles, wirst du mir den Vertrag bringen, der in der Tat Eure Freiheit bedeutet hätte, wenn es Euch nur gelungen wäre, ihn im Feuer meines Thronsaales zu verbrennen. Fast wäre Euer Verrat gelungen, hätten wir nicht eine unerwartete Aufnahmezeremonie heute Abend zu begehen. Seht, wer Euren Triumph verhindert hat - ein Knabe. Voldemorts spinnengleiche, blasse Finger schlossen sich um die Schulter der verhüllten Gestalt an seiner Seite, und als die Kapuze vom Kopf des jungen Mannes glitt und das rote Haar enthüllte, musste Severus einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Es handelte sich mit hoher Sicherheit um den Weasley-Zwilling, der ihn verraten hatte. Auf dem Arm des Jungen prangte das Dunkle Mal, frisch eingebrannt. Er fiel vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie, und nur sein seltsam glasiger Blick erstaunte Severus. Es war nicht üblich, die angehenden Todesser bei ihrer Initiation unter Drogen zu setzen. War der junge Weasley den Weg der Schatten vielleicht doch nicht freiwillig gegangen?

Unterdessen hatte die alte Fürstin sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Nuriyya glitt widerstrebend, jedoch unaufhaltsam, auf Lapidis zu, der den Vertrag in der empor gereckten Faust hielt. Sein achatener Arm zitterte. Auf seinem fein geschnittenen Gesicht zeichnete sich der Kampf ab, den er gegen Voldemorts Befehl führte – so vergeblich. Seine grünen Augen sprühten Funken, als Nuriyya, ihre formelle weiße Toga über der blauen Lapislazulihaut, die weißen Zöpfe zu einer Krone aufgesteckt, sich ihm näherte. Severus konnte Nuriyyas Gesicht nicht sehen, doch auch ihren Bewegungen war anzumerken, wie sehr sie sich weigerte, und doch hatte sie dem Bann, unter dem sie und ihr Volk standen, nichts entgegen zu setzen. Sie würde das Pergament aus Lapidis' Hand nehmen und es dem Dunklen Lord aushändigen. Und dann würde er die mächtigen Gargoyles in die letzte, die entscheidende Schlacht gegen den Orden und das Ministerium führen. Sie würden seinem Befehl gehorchen müssen, ausweglos.

„Heiliger Waldgeist, tu doch etwas, Severus", flüsterte Medeora.

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf seine erste Begegnung mit der schönen Nixe. Wortlos jagte er mehrere _Patroni_ den dunklen Gang hinunter und blickte verblüfft den silbrig glänzenden Raben hinterher, die mit schnellem Flügelschlag in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Wo waren seine geflügelten Vipern geblieben? Er würde verdammt viel Hilfe brauchen, wenn er das hier überstehen wollte. Hoffentlich erreichten seine _Patroni_ den Orden.

Den Schattenwurf der Reliefs an der Wand nutzend, huschte er geduckt vorwärts. Wenn sein Zauber gelingen sollte, musste er näher heran. Endlich hatte er die angepeilte Nische etwa fünf Meter hinter Martialis erreicht.

Er hob den Stab und zielte auf den Gargoyle, der Mireille in stählerner Umarmung hielt.  
„_Expelliarmus_!"  
Seine Stimme gellte durch die Halle und wurde von den hohen Wänden zurückgeworfen..  
Die riesigen Muskelberge zuckten, und beinahe bereitwillig gab der Krieger die Kontrolle über das Katzenwesen auf. Mireille musste Severus gewittert haben, denn sie stürzte vorwärts und griff übergangslos die Todesser zur Linken Voldemorts an. Rote und grüne Flüche prallten auf ihren Körper, doch sie schien überhaupt nicht beeinträchtigt davon.  
Wie unbesiegbar würde eine Kampftruppe aus all den in der Halle versammelten Steinwesen unter Voldemorts Befehl sein? Wie grausam?  
Dazu durfte es einfach nicht kommen.

„_Accio_ Pergament!" rief Severus und die Rolle sauste auf ihn zu.

Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite gehabt, doch jetzt erwachten die Todesser aus ihrer vorübergehenden Erstarrung.

„_Avada kedavra_!" Lucius' Stimme, und ein grüner Lichtstrahl schlug nur weniger Zentimeter neben Severus' Fuß in den Stein.

„Nein! Er gehört mir!" rief der Dunkle Lord, und Severus konnte den Zorn des Erben Slytherins in dessen Stimme vibrieren hören. „Gargoyles, holt mir den Vertrag zurück! Jagt ihn!"

Mühsam und widerstrebend, wie Roboter, setzten sich die Steinkreaturen in Marsch.

„Severus, das Feuer im Thronsaal!" rief Nuriyya, während sie sich zu ihm umwandte und ihre ledernen Schwingen entfaltete. „Martialis, nimm Severus Snape gefangen", befahl sie mit schwerer Zunge.

„Snape!" schrie Voldemort mit vor Wut sich überschlagender Stimme. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird nie wieder jemand auch nur erwägen, sich mir entgegen zu stellen!"

Severus indes hatte keine Zeit, sich um das Gegeifer des Dunklen Lords zu kümmern. Er war vollauf damit beschäftigt, den roten Betäubungs- und Entwaffnungszaubern der Todesser auszuweichen, die nicht gegen die rasende Mireille um ihr nacktes Überleben kämpften. Er musste an ihnen und dem Dunklen Lord vorbei, um durch das Kupfertor und den Gang in den Thronsaal zu gelangen. Anders als sie alle hatte er seine Befähigung, in der grauen Burg zu apparieren mit der ersten Entdeckung seines Verrats verloren.

Hinter sich hörte er das Geräusch schwerer Schwingen. Martialis griff ihn an, und der riesige Gargoyle war sehr viel wendiger und schneller, als Severus gehofft hatte.

„Töte doch endlich einer die Katze!" rief Malfoy.

Severus blickte zum Tor hinüber. Tatsächlich hatte die entfesselte Wächterin eine Lücke in die Phalanx der Todesser gerissen.  
Severus zögerte nicht. Er wich einigen Schockern und Martialis' stählerner Faust aus, wehrte weitere Flüche mit einem „_Protego_" ab, und vielleicht hätte er das Tor erreicht, doch dies war der Augenblick, an dem der Dunkle Lord selbst sich entschied, dem Treiben um ihn her Einhalt zu gebieten. Der Folterfluch traf Severus in den Rücken, und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Wirbelsäule würde verglühen. Er sank auf die Knie, das Pergament in der verkrampften Hand, und aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie ein Strahl aus Lapidis' mächtigem Zeremonienstab Mireille mitten in die Brust traf. Tödlich getroffen sank Selenas Wächterin in sich zusammen.

„Lucius, mein Freund, bring mir diese vermaledeite Pergament, auf das du besser hättest aufpassen sollen", hörte Severus die Stimme des Dunklen Lords in betrügerisch samtenem Klang. Gleichzeitig hielt Voldemort den _Crucio_ aufrecht, und weißes Licht explodierte in grellem Schmerz hinter Severus' Stirn. Weiß, mit orangenen und grünen Kreiseln darin. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen ehemaligen Tränkemeister folterte, und Severus wusste sehr genau, welche Farben er sehen sollte und welche nicht. Orangene und grüne Wirbel gehörten definitiv nicht dazu. Medeora! Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung krallte er die Finger um seinen Stab, den Voldemort sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihm abzunehmen, und heulte: „_Protego_!"

Sein Zauber hielt nur für eine halbe Sekunde, doch diese genügte, um der wirbelnden Elfe das Pergament in die braunen Finger zu geben. Dann kehrte der Schmerz zurück, um gleich darauf wieder zu verschwinden. Warum Medeora es nicht geschafft hatte, zu disapparieren, begriff Severus nicht, aber Voldemorts Flüche hatten nun ein anderes Ziel. Und nicht nur seine.

„Tötet sie!" kommandierte er, doch sein _Avada kedavra_ prallte ebenso wirkungslos von ihrer kleinen, plumpen Gestalt ab wie jeder andere Zauberer. Während sie zwischen den steinern wirkenden Beine der Gargoyles hindurchwuselte, ließ sie winzige Samenkapseln fallen, die aufplatzten und sich in Windeseile über den Boden verbreiteten, sich um Fußgelenke und Beine der Steinmenschen wickelten und sie in ihrer Bewegung behinderten.  
Dennoch war die Schwäche der Elfe unverkennbar: Sie war trotz allem viel zu langsam, und sie musste zudem in die falsche Richtung laufen, um nicht zwischen die steinernen Fäuste der Gargoyles zu gelangen.  
Sie sah Martialis heran rauschen und wich ihm aus, doch plötzlich fand sie sich von einem anderen Paar Arme in die Luft erhoben. Wie ein kleiner, dicker Waschbär hing sie in ihren Tüchern an Nuriyyas ausgestrecktem Arm.

„Sehr gut", lobte Voldemort. „Und jetzt: Zerschmettere das Elfenvieh, meine Fürstin."

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Severus mit schreckerstarrtem Gesicht, wie Nuriyya ausholte. Er tastete nach seinem Stab, doch dieser lag jetzt ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, und selbst wenn er ihn in den Händen gehalten hätte, so zitterten seine Finger als Auswirkung des ‚_Crucio'_ weiter doch wie Espenlaub.

„_Nuriyya_!"

Die greise Fürstin hielt inne und drehte sich nach der Stimme um. Im Alabastertor stand Remus Lupin, den Zauberstab erhoben, in die silbergraue Robe gehüllt, die er im Rat getragen hatte, finstere Entschlossenheit im bernsteingelben Blick. Das Überraschungsmoment würde ihm noch einen Zauber erlauben, wenn er schnell war. Und Lupin war schnell. Er konnte jedoch nur entweder die Elfe retten oder den Vertrag. Lupin handelte, wie Severus es nicht anders erwartete.

„_Accio_ Medeora!" Die Elfe sauste durch die Luft auf ihn zu und warf ihn fast um, als sie in seinem Arm landete.

Im nächsten Augenblick überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

„_Accio_ Stab!" rief Severus und beinahe im gleichen Moment „_Protego_!" Sein Schild schützte ihn vor den Entwaffnungszaubern der zwei Todesser, die nicht dorthin starrten, wo Greyback angriff.

„_Avada kedavra_!" brüllte der Werwolf.

„_Stupor_!" rief Remus, und die beiden Flüche prallten aufeinander.

„Mach ihn fertig, Fenrir!" feuerte einer der Todesser den älteren Werwolf an. Und tatsächlich schien Lupin, von seinen Verletzungen geschwächt und in Gedanken womöglich bei Harriet, das Duell zu verlieren. Der grüne Strahl lief immer weiter auf seine Stabhand zu, und Severus konnte das schweißnasse Gesicht seines Freundes im Schein der Fluchspuren glänzen sehen.

Voldemort brüllte Nuriyya an, ihm das Pergament zu bringen, gleichzeitig richtete er den Stab wieder auf Severus. Dem Dunklen Lord war der Ausgang des Duells der Werwölfe ganz offenbar ziemlich egal. Severus zu foltern stand sehr viel weiter oben auf seiner Prioritätenliste.

„_Crucio_!" formten seine Lippen lautlos.

„_Sectum sempra_!" schrie Severus. Er wusste, dass er einen Kampf gegen des Dunklen Lord verlieren würde, aber er hoffte, dass er Zeit gewinnen könnte. Wenn sein Patronus Lupin erreicht hatte, waren vielleicht auch andere Mitglieder des Ordens informiert.

Die Flüche der beiden Slytherins prallten aufeinander. Severus, der noch den letzten Folterfluch in den Knochen hatte, konnte ob der Wucht des Rückschlags kaum seinen Stab festhalten. Voldemort stimmte sein hohes, grausames Gelächter an.

Nuriyya hatte ihn fast erreicht, in der Klaue das Pergament. Jetzt kniete sie nieder, um es ihrem Herrn zu überreichen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus entsetzt, wie der grüne Strahl aus Fenrirs Stab Remus beinahe erreicht hatte. Er riss seinen Stab zur Seite, zielte auf Fenrirs Rücken und schrie: „_Serpens sortia_!"

Eine schillernde, grüne Viper fiel aus der Luft und schlang sich um Fenrirs Hals, dann versenkte sie ihre tödlichen Zähne in seine Wange. Fenrir schrie und riss die Arme hoch, und jetzt traf ihn Lupins Fluch.

Voldemorts Fluch traf nun jedoch Severus mit aller Kraft.

Mit einem Fauchen, das einem Puma alle Ehre gemacht hätte, stürzte sich Medeora zwischen ihren Urenkel und den Dunklen Lord. Severus rollte sich mit ihr im Arm nach hinten ab, was nur halb gelang. Irgendjemand traf seinen Arm mit einem _Petrificus_ und der Stab fiel ihm aus der Hand, doch er hechtete hinterher und ergriff ihn mit der Linken.  
Der Schutzzauber, den er wirkte, hielt nur Sekunden, in dieser Zeit schockte Remus zwei weitere Todesser, bevor sich Martialis auf ihn stürzte und die schlanke Gestalt des Werwolfs unter seinem steinernen Leib begrub.  
Das Geräusch brechender Knochen drang an ihr Ohr, und Medeora stieß einen Laut des Entsetzens aus.

Severus wusste, sie hatten nur noch Sekunden, bis sich die bleichen Finger Voldemorts um den Vertrag schließen würden und er ihrer aller Leben brutal beenden würde. In diesem Augenblick füllte der Knall einer Detonation die Halle. Der gemauerte Kamin zerbarst, eine Stichflamme schoss bis an die Decke, und aus dieser heraus tauchte die rußgeschwärzte Gestalt eines apokalyptischen Reiters mit fliegenden schwarzen Locken - auf einem Besen. Sein Lachen klang beinahe irre, als er mit brennendem Besenschweif auf den Dunklen Lord und die Fürstin hinab stieß, und ihren weiß geäderten, blauen Fingern das Pergament entriss.

Nuriyyas grünfunkelnde Augen leuchteten.

„Das Feuer im Thronsaal!" rief sie.

Doch eine andere Stimme, schrill und kreischend, übertönte sie.

„Sirius! Du Abschaum, Schande unseres Blutes, verfluchter Verräter!" Bellatrix Lestrange stolperte aus der Schar der Todesser hervor, und sie schoss eine ganze Salve von Todesflüchen auf ihren Cousin.  
Doch Sirius wich ihnen aus, wobei zwei ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlten. Immerhin war Bella nicht dumm. Sie versuchte nicht nur, Sirius zu töten, sie hielt ihn auch effektiv vom Weg durch das Kupferportal fern.

Voldemort lachte maliziös. „Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Bellatrix!" rief er triumphierend.

Und seine Vasallen taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Ein ganzer Vorhang aus Flüchen versperrte Sirius den Weg.

„Gargoyles, tötet die Elfe!" befahl der Dunkle Lord noch einmal. Die steinernen Kreaturen setzten sich in Bewegung. So wenig wie Flüche ihr etwas anhaben konnten, so leicht war die kleine Bergelfe mit den großen steinernen Fäusten zu erschlagen. Noch so viele Schlingpflanzen würden sie am Ende nicht retten, wenn sie nicht endlich disapparierte.

Aus dem Bereich des Alabastertores hörte man immer noch das Knurren von Lupin, der sich verzweifelt gegen den überlegenen Martialis wehrte.

Sirius drehte noch ein letztes Mal den Besen, der jetzt immer heftiger brannte, aber noch immer genau dorthin flog, wo der Gryffindor ihn offenbar haben wollte. Doch ihnen lief die Zeit davon.

„Oh, verdammt, dann nehmen wir eben irgendein Feuer in dieser verfluchten Burg!" rief er und in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit lenkte er seinen Besen mitten in das hoch auflodernde Kaminfeuer.

Er hätte besser geschwiegen. Der Dunkle Lord und Bellatrix nahmen Maß.

Sirius wich Bellas Fluch geschickt aus, doch der Voldemorts erwischte den Besen.

Noch in der Luft zerstob das Holz zu Glut. Sirius jedoch zwang seinen Körper in eine Drehbewegung, und beinahe wie ein Artist bei einem Trapezakt katapultierte er sich ins Feuer. Severus hörte den dumpfen Ton, mit dem der beschleunigte Körper des Gryffindors gegen die Innenwand des Kamins schlug.  
Eine hohe grüne Flamme züngelte aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von einem wahren Feuerwerk an Farben, rot, violett, schwefelgrün, mit einem jaulenden Geräusch zischte das Pergament, sich windend wie eine Schlange, aus dem Kamin hervor.  
Voldemort streckte die bleichen Finger danach aus, „_Accio_" flüsterte er, und die sengende Rolle surrte auf ihn zu. Er schloss die Hand darum, und zwischen seinen Fingern quoll Flüssigkeit hervor – er löschte den Brand.

„Es war alles umsonst", schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, doch dann hörte er den Zornesschrei des Dunklen Lords.

Nichts als graue, in Wasser verteilte Asche rann von seinen Händen.

Plötzlich wurde es in der Halle sehr, sehr still.

Lapidis und Nuriyya erhoben sich fast gleichzeitig aus ihren knienden Positionen.

„Hört mich, mein Volk!" rief sie laut. „Der Vertrag ist verbrannt. Ein Feuer im Schloss war so gut wie jedes andere, denn der Bann liegt nicht mehr auf uns. Und jetzt: Schirmt mir unsere Freunde und rettet den Feuerreiter."

Lapidis erhob seinen Stab, und ein Strahl gleißenden Lichts traf die diamantene Tiara Nuriyyas. Er schlug mit dem Licht einen Bogen um Severus und Medeora, an dem sich die jetzt wieder auflebenden Flüche der Todesser brachen. Nuriyya lief auf die beiden zu und zog die Elfe in ihre Arme.

„Medeora, es tut mir so leid!" flüsterte sie. „Severus, seid ihr verletzt?"

„Papperlapapp, nur ein paar blaue Flecken", beruhigte sie die Heilerin. „Aber wenn Marti nicht gleich aufhört, Remus Lupin zu ‚schirmen', hatten wir die längste Zeit einen Hauswolf. Dann taugt er nur noch als Stolperfalle für betagte Butler zu Silvester."

Sie hasteten quer durch die Halle.  
Martialis hatte sich bereits von seinem Opfer erhoben.  
Severus sank neben Lupins malträtiertem Körper auf die Knie.

„Oh Merlin, Remus!" Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Wangen wich und ihn eiskalter Zorn in Wellen durchflutete. Remus Lupin lebte – noch. Er musste sämtliche Rippen im Leib gebrochen haben, und helles, schaumiges Blut lief ihm in einem kleinen Rinnsaal aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Er hat eine Lungenverletzung", zischte Severus.

„Das sehe ich auch", fauchte Medeora zurück. Dann sprach sie sehr, sehr ruhig auf Remus ein. Tatsächlich war er bei Bewusstsein, seine Augenlider flatterten.

„Fenrir", flüsterte er, und seine Stimme klang wie aus einer anderen Welt.

„Ist erledigt, halten Sie den Mund", sagte Medeora.

„Severus." Remus' bernsteinfarbener Blick suchte den dunklen des Tränkemeisters.

„Ich bin hier und auch ziemlich erledigt, und du sollst still sein, Lupin", schnarrte der Slytherin.

Unterdessen hatte die Heilerin begonnen, ihm allerlei Tränke aus ihren diversen Phiolen und Gläschen einzuflößen, die den Kampf erstaunlicherweise unbeschädigt in dem Gewirr der Tücher um ihren Leib überstanden hatten.

„Bevor du nach Black fragst – der ist auch unversehrt."  
Das war eine faustdicke Lüge, aber Severus hatte erhebliche Bedenken, dass die Wahrheit über Blacks Zustand dem Überlebenswillen Lupins zuträglich sein würde. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie die Gargoyles den Gryffindor aus den Trümmern des Kamins bargen. ‚Merlin, schwarz verbrannt wie Kohle', dachte Severus entsetzt, als er zu Sirius hinüber blickte.  
Die langen Haare waren ein Raub der Flammen geworden, die Kleidung hing Sirius in verkohlten Fetzen vom Leib und sein Gesicht war eine einzige schwarze Masse. Und doch stand er auf eigenen Beinen.

„Moony!" Er fiel neben Lupin auf die Knie. Sein Blick war wach und in dem schwarzen Gesicht glänzten die hellblauen Augen und die Zähne. Er wischte sich mit einem Zipfel vom Gewand eines Gargoyles über das Gesicht. „Die hatten seit mindestens hundert Jahren keinen Schornsteinfeger mehr. Alles versottet", erklärte er. Dort, wo er entlang gewischt hatte, zog sich eine helle Spur durch sein Gesicht – unverletzte Haut.

Er grinste, als er Severus' fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Ein _Protego flammaris_, wenn man ihn im Vorhinein anwendet hält er bis etwas achthundert Grad. Ich bin nur marginal angekokelt. Allerdings ist mein linker Arm eine Katastrophe, bestimmt ein Trümmerbruch, und frag' nicht, wie mir der Schädel brummt, gegen den Aufprall hilft der Zauber nicht besonders." Er wandte sich wieder Lupin zu und strich ihm beinahe liebevoll über die Stirn. „Ach, Moony, und wogegen bist du geflogen?"

„Er hat versucht, Martialis mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen", erklärte Medeora. „Wir müssen ihn hier weg bringen. Hier kann ich zu wenig für ihn tun."

Severus blickte zum Kupfertor hinüber, wo der Kampf zwischen den Gargoyles und den Todessern mit unverminderter Härte tobte. Die Todesser hatten mittlerweile festgestellt, dass Flüche durchaus in der Lage waren, die Bewegung der Gargoyles zu behindern, sowohl der „_Reducto_" als auch der „_Impedimenta_" zeigten Wirkung.

Nuriyya rauschte plötzlich zu ihnen heran. „Severus, sie schalten mein Volk aus. Sie brauchen mehrere Flüche, aber letztlich lähmen sie uns. Es sind zu viele Todesser."

Er erhob sich und folgte ihr. Tatsächlich hatte die anfangs kleine Truppe um Voldemort Verstärkung bekommen. Etwas dreißig Gargoyles standen nun mindestens fünf Duzend Zauberern gegenüber. Lapidis hielt eine Art Energiesperre aufrecht, die verhinderte, dass die ausschwärmenden Todesser zu Lupin und Medeora vordringen konnten. Doch er musste zunehmend zurückweichen. Sirius tauchte hinter Nuriyya auf und schoss einen gezielten Fluch auf Bellatrix ab, die gerade mit Beharrlichkeit und Geschick einen muskelbepackten Gargoyle ausgeschaltet hatte. Nuriyya erhob die Hand und ließ den Ring an ihrem Finger erstrahlen. Ein mächtiger grüner Lichtstoß traf Voldemort – sie forderte ihn heraus.  
Der grüne Strahl verletzte ihn nicht, doch er lenkte ihn ab. Der Blick seiner roten Pupillen war voller Hass.

„Du wagst es, altes Weib!"

Er schleuderte ihr einen Fluch entgegen, dessen Wucht Severus nach hinten prallen ließ, Nuriyya jedoch stand aufrecht.  
Die Welt schien sich um die beiden Kontrahenten zusammen zu ziehen, alle anderen Kampfhandlungen erstarben. Lapidis warf Nuriyya den Zeremonienstab zu, und sie stieß ihn dreimal auf die Erde. Aus dem Edelstein an seiner Spitze brach ein gleißender Feuerball hervor, der auf den Dunklen Lord zuraste. Voldemort parierte das Geschoss mit einer Handbewegung und schleuderte es auf die Fürstin zurück. Eine Flammenwolke hüllte sie ein, zerstob dann. Nuriyya schien unverändert, nicht einmal ihre Kleidung zeigte Spuren der Flammenattacke. Sie erhob ihre Arme und schrie etwas in einer fremden Sprache. Blitze zuckten von der Decke der steinernen Halle herab, ein Donnergrollen erhob sich, und das Brausen eines Sturms füllte die Ohren der atemlosen Zuschauer. Die Energie der Elemente, die sie entfesselt hatte, schien sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Doch auch Voldemort wappnete sich für einen entscheidenden Schlag, aus den Wänden neben und hinter ihm schlugen grüne Flammen, zischend rasten sie auf ihn zu und hüllten den Erben Slytherins in eine Säule grünen Feuers. Die Fürstin war schneller. Sie schleuderte einen wahren Wirbelsturm, in dessen rotierender Spirale Blitze grell zuckten, in Richtung ihres Widersachers. Die Kraft des Angriffs presste den Dunklen Lord gegen die rückwärtige Wand, doch bevor er aufprallte, sandte er seinen grünen Todesfluch in Form einer grünen Flammenwalze in Richtung der Herrin der Gargoyles. Die Flammensäule schloss Nuriyya ein, und ihr Schrei gellte durch die Halle.  
Severus hatte noch niemals ein Lebewesen derart schreien hören. Der Laut ließ ihm jedes einzelne Haar zu Berge stehen, Sirius neben ihm ging in die Knie und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Voldemort, von einigen seiner Lakaien wieder auf die Füße gezogen, stand wie vom Donner gerührt. Die Gruppe der Todesser stimmte ein höhnisches Gelächter an, doch ihr Herr lachte nicht. Der Schrei verstummte, und auf eine Bewegung von Voldemorts Zauberstab hin hob sich die Flammensäule, die mittlerweile ihre grüne Farbe verloren hatte, flackerte und erstarb.  
Nuriyyas Gestalt schien wie aus Stein gemeißelt, grau wie Asche. Sie kauerte zu seinen Füßen, eine getreue Dienerin.  
Langsam, als umkreise er ein gefährliches Raubtier, trat der Dunkle Lord näher. Er berührte sie schließlich mit der Stiefelspitze, und die kniende Ascheskulptur zerstob zu einem Haufen Dreck. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen der Gargoyles.

Voldemorts Interesse fokussierte sich sofort auf ein anderes Ziel.  
„Und jetzt zu dir, Giftmischer."  
Snape starrte wie paralysiert in die roten Pupillen, in denen grell der Hass loderte.

„_Crucio_!" Der Strahl kollidierte mit dem unsichtbaren Schutzschirm, den Sirius mit einem raschen „_Protego"_ um sie geworfen hatte.

„Ah, Black! Welch eine Allianz des schlechten Geschmacks", tönte der Dunkle Lord. Die Gargoyles nach dem Sturz ihrer Fürstin besiegt wissend, stand er mit seinen Todessern jetzt nur noch Severus und Sirius gegenüber.

„Dein Cousin gehört dir, Bellatrix", sagte er generös. „Ich werde mir meinen _treuen_ Tränkemeister vornehmen."

Weder Voldemort noch Bellatrix bemerkten die geflügelten Gestalten, die ihrerseits einen Angriff vorbereiteten. Mehr kriechend als stehend, auf Ellbogen und Knien, schleppte sich Mireille hinter Bellatrix in die Mitte der Halle. Sie hatte die blutunterlaufenen, gelben Augen nach oben gerichtet, und sie setzte zum Sprung an, als sich die riesige, fledermausartige Gestalt der Jägerin von der Decke auf Voldemort stürzte.

Gleichzeitig schlugen die Wächterin und Nuriyya zu. Ein scharfer Schnitt mit langen Krallen, und eine Fontäne hellen Blutes spritzte aus Bellatrix' Hals. Noch im Fallen richtete sie den Stab auf Sirius, und ihre Lippen formten tonlos: „_Avada kedavra_!"

Sirius, durch den gebrochenen Arm in seinen Bewegungen behindert, stolperte und konnte dem Todesfluch nur um Haaresbreite entgehen. Voldemorts hatte das Herannahen der Jägerin gespürt und war ihr ausgewichen.

Wie ein gefährliches Raubtier kauerte sie nun sprungbereit vor ihm. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die greise Fürstin. Nachtschwarz fiel ihr das lange Haar über den Rücken, und ein paar lange scharfe Fangzähne schoben sich über geschwungene blutrote Lippen.

„Der Bann und erste Fluch sind schon gefallen, Riddle. Wenn Ihr tot seid, fällt der letzte Schleier", zischte sie.

„Dafür müsstet Ihr mich erst einmal töten", fauchte Voldemort zurück.

„Brillante Idee!" rief Black, inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen, und zielte auf den Dunklen Lord. „_Avada_…"

„_Expelliarmus_!" Lucius Malfoy war schneller gewesen als Black, der mit der ungewohnten Hand zaubern musste, und Sirius' Stab flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft, während er gegen die Trümmer des Kamins geworfen wurde.

Der Vorfall reichte, um den Todessern wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Schlagartig begannen sie, Sirius und Severus mit Flüchen zu bombardieren, und den beiden Zauberern blieb nur der hastige Rückzug hinter die schützenden Körper der Gargoyles.

Inzwischen waren Voldemort und die Jägerin in einem grünblauen Nebel gehüllt, Fauchen und Schreie drangen daraus hervor, und plötzlich wurde Nuriyya nach hinten aus dem Nebel heraus geschleudert. Sie kam auf die Füße und griff sofort wieder an, diesmal unterstützt von ihren Brüdern.

„Verdammte Höllenbrut!" rief der Dunkle Lord, während er zurück wich, und sich die drei Gargoyles mit einem gewaltigen „_Impedimenta_!" vom Leib hielt. Für einen Moment waren sie gezwungen, in ihren Bewegungen inne zu halten, und diese Verzögerung schien Voldemort auf eine Idee zu bringen.

Er hob seinen Stab und zielte auf die Decke der Halle.

„_Lumos helios_!" gellte seine Stimme durch die Luft.

Am Dach der Halle erschien ein Feuerball, und die gesamte Szenerie wurde von grellem Tageslicht erhellt.

Der Ausdruck abgrundtiefen Entsetzens manifestierte sich auf den Zügen der drei mächtigen Gargoyles, als der Zauber des Dunklen Lords zu wirken begann und ihre Körper zu steinerner Starre verurteilte.

„Nuriyya!" rief Severus erschrocken. Der Gargoyle, hinter dem er und Sirius Deckung gefunden hatten, begann nun auch, zu Fels zu werden.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln spielte um Voldemorts lippenlosen Mund.

Wieder hob er den Stab und zielte nun auf Martialis. „_Bombada maxima_!"

Der steinerne Körper des Gargoyles zerbarst in tausende feiner Steine und zu Staub.

„Oh nein", murmelte Sirius, während Voldemort auch Lapidis' edle Statue magisch zertrümmerte.

„Nicht Nuriyya", flüsterte Severus.

Doch Voldemort zögerte nicht. Der erste Fluch schnitt ihren Kopf vom Rumpf, und er rollte Severus bis fast vor die Füße. Mit einem weiteren Fluch pulverisierte er ihren Körper.

„Wir müssen Remus hier weg bringen", knurrte Sirius.

„Und wie willst du mit ihm von hier fliehen, wenn alle außer uns apparieren können?" zischte Severus, und lenkte einige Flüche ab. Im nächsten Moment zerbarst der Gargoyle vor ihnen unter dem Explosionsfluch eines Todessers.

Sirius zerrte Severus mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit aus der Gefahrenzone.

„Was Voldemort kann, kann ich schon lange!" rief Sirius, entriss Severus seinen Zauberstab und zielte gegen die Hallendecke.

„_Lumos lunaris!"_

Ein erstaunlich großer, bleicher Mond erschien und warf sein silbernes Licht über den Saal.

„Idiot!" fluchte Severus. „Jetzt hast du uns zwischen einem Haufen Todessern und einem verletzten Werwolf gefangen. Nicht, dass es noch einen Unterschied machen würde."

„Hier rüber!" Sirius zerrte Severus hinter den nächsten noch verfügbaren Gargoyle. Doch die Todesser stürzten immer näher heran, eine Statue nach der anderen zerlegten sie in Schutt und Asche.

„Snape!" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords dröhnte durch die Halle. „Du solltest längst tot sein. Aber keine Sorge, für dich werde ich mir einen wirklich außergewöhnlichen Höllenritt ausdenken. Aber zuvor beseitige ich deine Haustiere. _Expelliarmus_!" Diesmal entwaffnete er Sirius.

Voldemort und seine Todesser hatten die Halle fast durchquert. Der dunkle Lord hatte den Stab auf Lupin gerichtet, der zwar immer noch von Medeora abgeschirmt war, soweit es ihr kleiner Körper ermöglichte. Doch er begann bereits, sich unter Krämpfen zusammen zu krümmen. Sirius und auch Severus wussten, was das bedeutete. Die kleine Bergelfe würde ihn preisgeben müssen, wenn sie nicht zwischen seine Fänge geraten wollte, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Zeit, die die Todesser im Überfluss hatten: Mit genüsslicher Ruhe beobachtete der Dunkle Lord, wie sich die Wandlung des Werwolfs vollzog, unter dem Mondlicht, dass ausgerechnet Sirius herauf beschworen hatte.

„Vergib mir, Moony", flüsterte der Gryffindor.

„In seiner unendlichen Güte würde er das bestimmt", zischte Severus. „Medeora, flieh doch endlich!" rief er, mittlerweile der Verzweiflung nah.

Doch die kleine Elfe schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. Als der Werwolf auf die Füße kam, wich sie an die Wand zurück.

Die struppige, graue Kreatur stand hechelnd auf wackligen Beinen. Sie fletschte die Zähne, und helles Blut tropfte von den Lefzen herab.

„Wieso flatterst du eigentlich nicht davon, Sniv. Bei dem Sonnenlicht hier müsstest du längst ein Rabe sein", flüsterte Sirius.

„Nuriyya ist tot, ihr Zauber gebrochen", vermutete Severus.

„Einmal Animagus, immer Animagus", flüsterte Black. „Versuch es doch! Es wird sie verwirren. In der Zeit kann Medeora verschwinden und ich fliehe mit Remus. Er tut mir nichts."

„Das ist Wahnsinn!"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee? Die schlachten uns, und frag' nicht, was die alte Schlange mit dir tun wird", erwiderte Sirius heftig.

„Seht, wie euer Freund stirbt!" rief Voldemort in diesem Moment und senkte nun endgültig den Stab in Richtung des Werwolfs.

„_Avada kedavra_!"

„Oh, nein, nicht ihn!" hallte eine Stimme durch den Saal, Voldemort riss den Zauberstab herum und traf Selena James mitten in die Brust. Der Strahl ging durch die Bewahrerin hindurch und traf McNair, der mit starrem Blick zu Boden fiel.

In diesem Augenblick ging Sirius neben Severus in seine Animagusform, raste auf den zähnefletschenden Werwolf zu und zerrte ihn in Richtung des Alabasterportals. Severus ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, um kein großes Ziel zu bieten und konzentrierte sich. Black mochte verrückt sein, aber er verstand etwas von Verwandlungen. Mit einem heiseren Schrei schraubte sich der Rabe in die Höhe, nur um Sekunden später im Sturzflug den Flüchen der Todesser auszuweichen.

Er hörte den Wutschrei Voldemorts und raste hinter dem Hund und dem Wolf her. Das charakteristische Geräusch von mehr als einem Duzend Apparitionen vor ihnen im dunklen Gang sagte ihm, dass jeder Fluchtversuch zum scheitern verurteilt war.

„_Stupor_!" Drei Schockzauber trafen den Werwolf, der aus vollem Lauf zusammenbrach. Noch im Fallen, jetzt von einer Mauer angeschirmt von dem magischen Mondlicht der Halle, retransformierte er.

„Remus!"

Ein Zauberstablicht flammte auf, und Severus erkannte das Gesicht mit dem weißen Bart und der halbmondförmigen Brille. Es waren keine Todesser , die im Schutz des Alabasterportals appariert waren.

„Es sind um die fünfzig, und sie sind direkt hinter uns", keuchte Sirius. „Gebt mir einen Stab."

In diesem Augenblick stürzten die Todesser um die Säule, die das weiße Tor hielt, und eine Flut von Flüchen traf auf die Abwehrphalanx des Phönixordens.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ich entschuldige mich moonymäßig für den gemeinen Cliffhanger... ;-) **


	47. Tanz der Dunklen Kreaturen

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

Disclaimer: Nix meins, was pottert. Mein nur der nicht-potterige Teil ;-)

**oooOOOooo**

_Guten Abend, liebe Leser,_

_willkommen zum doch nicht letzten, sondern vorletzten Kapitel der „Tage des Raben". Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich einfach noch ein paar Fäden aufnehmen musste, und ich wollte Euch auch nicht mit 20.000 Worten im letzten Kapitel bombardieren.  
_

oooOOOooo

_Einen Irrtum zum letzten Kapitel gilt es zu korrigieren. Rhea, die die Verluste aufsummierte (etwas, was wir uns alle leidvoll angewöhnt haben in letzter Zeit), schrieb, Selena sei tot. Zum besseren Verständnis : Der Fluch aus Voldemorts Zauberstab__ ging__ durch Selena hindurch, die nur mit ihrem „astralen" Körper mitten in der Halle aufgetaucht ist. Getötet hat dieser Fluch Mc Nair. Eine ähnliche Erfahrung mit Selenas astralem Körper macht Severus bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihr (und es ist ungefähr ein Jahr her, dass ich das entsprechende Kapitel gepostet habe, ich bin selbst erstaunt, das ich das noch weiß ;-)), und der Zauber gleitet wirkungslos durch sie hindurch._

oooOOOooo

_Danke an meine Betaleserinnen TheVirginian und Textehexe. _

* * *

**_Musicus:_ **

**Teil ****I: Kiss **

"**I'm a legend tonight"**

„**Creatures of the night"**

* * *

**Teil II: **

**Jan Sibelius "Valse triste"**

* * *

**I:**

**Tanz der Dunklen Kreaturen**

Severus landete auf Medeoras ausgestrecktem Arm. Die kleine Bergelfe war in einer Wolke aus orange- und braungrünen Tüchern wirbelnd appariert, und sie hinterließ einen Haufen Blätter und Wurzeln.

„Verwandele dich, Severus", rief Dumbledore. Der Tränkemeister folgte der Anweisung des Direktors. Diesmal hatte er sich mit allen Kleidern zurück verwandelt.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens, die nicht in vorderster Reihe standen, ließen Rufe des Erstaunens vernehmen.

„Severus Snape ist weder tot noch ein Todesser", rief Albus. „Vertraut ihm. Er steht auf unserer Seite."

„Ich habe keinen Stab mehr", sagte Severus hastig.

„Nehmen Sie diesen." Minerva reichte ihm einen zierlichen Zauberstab aus Weidenholz. „Er gehörte meinem Vater." Dann folgte sie Dumbledore, Kingsley und Tonks in Richtung der Todesser.

Severus sah den großen zottigen Hund, der neben Lupin kauerte und ihn aus sommerhimmelblauen Augen hilfesuchend ansah. Und in einer Ecke, blass und mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck, jedoch von Moodys Griff gehalten, stand Potter und starrte auf Remus Lupin, dem jetzt wieder blutiger Schaum aus dem Mund lief. Neben ihm kniete Madame Pomfrey, tauschte einen Blick mit Medeora und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Sie nichts mehr für ihn tun können, weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Seine Verletzungen sind zu schwer."

Der schwarze Hund verwandelte sich in Sirius Black zurück, und dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Moony, nein. Lass mich nicht alleine, hörst du? Du kannst doch nicht in dieser öden, großen Halle sterben."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus, wie immer mehr Mitglieder des Ordens und einige Auroren apparierten und an ihnen vorbei in die Steinerne Halle hasteten. Dies also war das letzte Gefecht. Er wusste, er sollte sich den anderen anschließen, und er würde es tun, sobald Potter die sichere Deckung verließ.

Ein Lichtschein drang plötzlich aus dem dunklen Gang herauf, und Severus traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sie erkannte: Ihre Haare leuchteten silbrig fahl wie Mondlicht, ihre Haut war beinahe durchsichtig hell, nur nicht im Gesicht, das von blutigem Schorf überzogen war, ebenso wie ihre Hände.

„Wo ist Remus?" sagte Harriet James, und es klang beinahe nüchtern. Severus' nahm sie am Arm und zog sie zur Seite, dorthin, wo der Werwolf mit dem Tod rang. Harriet sank neben ihm auf die Knie, die Hand um den Griff ihres hier ganz sicher nutzlosen Tierarztkoffers geklammert.

„Selena?" flüsterte Severus. Wo war die Bewahrerin?

„Ich bin hier." Er drehte sich um, und da stand sie, diesmal real, nicht nur ihre astrale Gestalt. Selena James, letzte Bewahrerin des Amulettes von Åsgard, zierlich, Falten um die dunkelbraunen Augen und altersmäßig irgendwo zwischen ihrem jugendlichen Astralkörper und ihrem fünfundfünfzigjährigen Selbst. Ihr schwarzes Haar war von fingerdicken weißen Strähnen durchzogen, und sie wirkte zerbrechlicher als jemals zuvor.

Ihr dunkler Blick glitt zu ihrer Tochter, dann zu Harry, der die Fremde verständnislos anstarrte und dann zu Severus zurück.

„Du hast Nuriyya nicht gerettet", sagte Severus tonlos.

„Meine Kräfte sind fast versiegt", erwiderte sie. „Ich hätte Riddle die Stirn bieten sollen, als ich es noch konnte. Aber ich achtete die Regeln zu hoch. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr alle jetzt dafür zahlen müsst."

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte Harry, der den Dialog mit angehört hatte.

„Eine Hüterin alter Magie, eine Freundin Dumbledores", sagte sie lächelnd. „Eine sehr schwache Hexe. Aber für einen letzten Zauber bin ich noch gut."

„Mutter", rief Harriet. „Remus…er stirbt mir unter den Händen weg." Sie hatte dem Werwolf tatsächlich eine Infusion in die Armvene gelegt und injizierte ihm jetzt eine klare Flüssigkeit.

„Ich kann nichts mehr für deinen Geliebten tun, meine Tochter", sagte Selena bedauernd. „Komm, Severus. Harry Potter, es wird Zeit."

Sie ging zielstrebig auf das Alabasterportal zu, und Severus nickte Potter und Moody zu, dann folgte er ihr.

In der Steinernen Halle tobte eine Schlacht. Severus' Blick fiel zuerst nach hinten auf das Kupfertor: Dort hatte sich eine ganze Horde Dementoren zusammengerottet – vielmehr, sie waren zusammengetrieben worden. Eine hell leuchtende Eule hielt die grausamen Wächter Askabans sicher in Schach, dirigiert von Minerva McGonagall. Severus stellte erstaunt fest, dass er Minervas Patronus noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte stets mit einer Katze oder einem Tiger gerechnet, nicht jedoch mit einem Symboltier der Weisheit. Direkt unter den Dementoren standen die Weasley-Zwillinge und duellierten sich. Der Anblick schockierte selbst ´den kühlen Tränkemeister. Severus erinnerte sich an den verschleierten Blick des scheinbar zu Voldemort übergelaufenen Zwillings. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte ihn – war der junge Mann einem „_Imperius_" unterworfen?

Er überlegte, welcher Todesser den Zauber gewirkt haben mochte, und es erschien ihm plötzlich mehr als offensichtlich. Er entschied, Lucius zu suchen, solange Potter noch mit Moody in der sicheren Deckung blieb. So schnell wie möglich glitt er durch das Getümmel.

Im Zentrum des Geschehens standen der Dunkle Lord und Dumbledore. Sie bewegten ungeheure Ströme arkaner Energien, und es war leicht zu sehen, dass sie einander ebenbürtig waren. Doch während Voldemort sich in eine Art Rausch zu kämpfen schien, lachte und Schmähungen zwischen den Flüchen ausstieß, war das Gesicht des Direktors von Anstrengung gezeichnet und schweißüberströmt.

‚Er wird sterben', dachte Severus, doch noch hielt der alte Zauberer dem Dunklen Lord stand.

Ein paar Meter rechts von ihm duellierten sich Molly und Arthur Weasley mit Narcissa und Draco Malfoy. Dies war die einzige Gruppe, in der keine grünen Fluchstrahlen zu sehen war. Keiner von den Vieren war bereit, zu töten.

Severus sah Crabbe gegen Tonks kämpfen; die junge Aurorin hatte Mühe, sich seiner Attacken zu erwehren, und Snape holte den Todesser mit einem Schockzauber von den Beinen. Darüber hinaus beschränkte er sich jedoch auf Schutzzauber, denn die Arbeit mit McGonagalls Stab erwies sich als sehr schwierig. Die Magie der McGonagalls schwang offenbar auf einer anderen arkanen Frequenz als die seine.

Hinten am Kamin endlich entdeckte er den Gesuchten. Die langen blonden Haare fielen offen über Malfoys Rücken, der seine Maske fortgeworfen hatte und sich mit Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour einen verbitterten Kampf lieferte. Bill schützte seine Verlobte mit Abschirmzaubern, und Fleur ließ ihre Angriffe bösen Wespenstichen gleich aus dieser Deckung auf Malfoy prasseln. Allein, ihre Entwaffnungs- und Schockzauber waren nicht stark genug, den Herrn von Malfoy Manor zu bezwingen. Severus zögerte einen Augenblick. Er konnte Lucius vielleicht schonen, wenn er ihn zwang, den „_Imperius" _von dem Weasleyzwilling zu nehmen. Ihn nur mit einem Schockzauber zu belegen war keine Option, der Fluch würde weiter wirken. Er zögerte, Dracos Vater zu töten. Sie waren einmal Freunde gewesen, doch was spielte das jetzt für eine Rolle? Diese Freundschaft war lange schon verraten, von beiden Seiten.

Severus traf eine Entscheidung. Er zielte, und sein Fluch traf Lucius in den Rücken.

Der Slytherin fiel nach hinten, die grauen Augen starr zur Decke gerichtet. Severus wich Fleurs rotem Strahl aus, den sie noch auf Malfoy abgefeuert hatte und wandte sich ab, um weitere Todesser zu liquidieren. Er wusste jetzt, dass er mit dem fremden Stab den Todesfluch beherrschte, und es würde keine Experimente mehr geben – und keine Gnade. Bullstrode, Zabini und andere fielen von seiner Hand, ohne dass es ihm irgendetwas bedeutete.

Eine Detonation und ein Schrei erschütterten die Halle.

Severus konnte aus seiner Position nicht erkennen, was geschehen war, aber er sah den Eulenpatronus aufflackern und ersterben. Entweder war etwas mit Minerva geschehen – oder mit Dumbledore. Das irre Lachen des Dunklen Lords ließ ihn Letzteres vermuten. War die Verwandlungslehrerin Albus zu Hilfe geeilt?

Severus blickte hoch zu den Dementoren und sah einen Fuchs und einen Schwan, die den Seelensaugern Paroli boten. Bill und Fleur hielten die Stellung.

„Jetzt, alter Mann, wirst du sterben!" donnerte Voldemorts magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Halle. Vielleicht verkannte der Dunkle Lord ob seines Sieges die Gesamtsituation, aber der Orden hatte Boden gut gemacht. Bisher schien es kaum Verluste gegeben zu haben, und die Zahl der Todesser, die betäubt oder gar tot auf dem Boden lagen, war erheblich.

„Neeeeeeeeeeein!" Harrys Stimme.

„_Expelliarmus_!" riefen der Junge und Moody gleichzeitig, und während der Fluch des alten Aurors zuverlässig einen von Voldemorts als Leibgarde agierenden Todessern traf, wiederholte sich im Zentrum der Halle die Verbindung der Stäbe, die Potter bereits auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton das Leben gerettet hatte. Doch der Dunkle Lord schien darauf vorbereitet, denn diesmal raste ein zweiter grüner Lichtblitz seines Todesfluchs aus seiner blanken Handfläche auf Harry zu, während sein Zauberstab die Wirkung von Harrys neutralisierte.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Moody warf sich in den Weg des Todesfluchs, doch dieser raste durch den Auror hindurch. Eine Frau schrie.

Urplötzlich war Selena an Harrys Seite. Sie ergriff seine Hand, und eine gleißend helle Aura erstrahlte um sie und den Phönixjungen herum. Der Fluch schien Harry Potter dennoch mit voller Wucht zu treffen. Er und die Bewahrerin stürzten zu Boden.  
Snape beobachtete, wie Selenas schwarzes Haar sich zu mattem Grau verfärbte, Spannung und Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wichen, und dann lag sie da, äußerlich unversehrt.

War sie tot?

Nein. Sie atmete. Auch der junge Potter atmete.

Alle schienen wie erstarrt.

Severus begann zu rennen. Flüche des Ordens prasselten auf Voldemort ein, doch sie schienen ihn nicht mehr zu beeinträchtigen, oder die Garde um ihn herum hielt ihre Schutzzauber mit kalter Entschlossenheit. Voldemort beugte sich über Harry, dem der Stab aus der Hand gefallen war und setzte ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Diesmal, Potter, bringen wir es zu Ende."

„_Sectum sempra_!" schrie Severus, doch auch sein Fluch – aus vollem Lauf angeschossen - prallte an den „_Protegi"_ um den Dunklen Lord wirkungslos ab.

In diesem Augenblick manifestierte sich ein dunkler Schatten über Voldemort, nahm die Kontur einer riesigen Fledermaus an, stürzte nach unten und riss ihn von Potter fort.

„_Du_ wirst ihn nicht bekommen!" zischte der Vampir, dessen brennende Bernsteinaugen mit den rot leuchtenden Pupillen Severus nur noch vage an die freundlichen brauen Augen des Mannes erinnerten, dessen Gesichtzüge der Nosferatu trug. Mit unglaublicher Kraft stemmte er den dünnen Körper des Dunklen Lords über seinen Kopf und schleuderte ihn in den zerborstenen Kamin, dessen Rückwand an diesem Tage schon mehrfach malträtiert worden war.

Ein grün schillernder Nebel schoss aus dem hochschlagenden Flammen heraus, einen Wimpernschlag später stand Voldemort mit gezücktem Stab aufrecht und zielte auf den Vampir.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Geschöpf der Nacht? _Nosferatu evanesca_!"

Der schwarz gewandete Vampir – der bei genauer Betrachtung fast eher an einen Ninja-Kämpfer als einen Blutsauger erinnerte – duckte sich und wich dem Fluch aus.

Voldemort schrie auf vor Wut und schleuderte einen weiteren Fluch auf die Kreatur, doch wieder war der Vampir schneller. Er zerstob zu grauem Rauch und tauchte hinter dem Dunklen Lord wieder auf.

Etwas anderes als die Geschwindigkeit seiner Flucht hatte das nokturne Wesen dem Zauberer jedoch nicht entgegen zu setzten. Vampire waren stark und beherrschten die Gabe der Verwandlung sowie die Kunst der Hypnose und Täuschung – darüber hinaus jedoch besaßen sie keine Magie. Sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, schien ein sinnloser Akt, denn der Nosferatu konnte weder hoffen, jetzt noch nah genug an seinen Gegner heran zu kommen, um ihn beißen zu können, noch würde sein Opfer Harrys Tod verhindern. Der seltsame Tanz, den er mit dem Dunklen Lord aufführte – denn so nahm sich der Wechsel von Flüchen, ausweichen und erscheinen, der Voldemort beständiges Drehen abnötigte – diente einem einzigen Ziel: Zeit zu gewinnen, einen Aufschub zu erzwingen, Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit zu binden.

„_Petrificus totalus_!" Dolohovs Fluch traf den Vampir in den Rücken.

Der Vampir erstarrte und Voldemorts freudloses Gelächter füllte die Halle.

Er beschwor ein Kreuz – ‚der Gipfel der Blasphemie', dachte Severus – und rammte es dem Vampir mit einem angespitzten, unteren Ende ins Bein. Der Nachtmahr schrie auf, und schwarzes Blut schoss aus der Wunde. Wie aus dem Nichts hielt der Dunkle Lord ein langes, zweischneidiges Schwert in der Hand und holte damit aus, um dem Vampir den Kopf abzuschlagen.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall apparierte eine mit grauem Fell bedeckte Gestalt, halb Mensch, halb Werwolf, hinter Voldemort. Die Bestie war riesig.

„Du tötest meinen Bruder kein zweites Mal!" knurrte Remus mit einer Stimme, die Snape ganz sicher niemals wieder hören wollte.

„_Accio_ Kreuz!" rief Severus ohne zu zögern.

„_Curatio haemorrhagiae nosferatae_!" donnerte Sirius Blacks Stimme, und Severus sah Lucius' Zauberstab in Sirius' Hand – den Stab des Dunklen Heilers.

Remus und sein Bruder sprangen gleichzeitig. Riesige Kiefer schlossen sich um das Genick des Dunklen Lords, und das Geräusch der brechenden Knochen verursachte Severus Übelkeit. Gleichzeitig schlugen sich die langen Fänge Angelus Lupins in die bleiche Kehle Riddles, und eine Fontäne hellen Blutes schoss aus der Wunde.

Severus riss Harry vom Boden hoch und drückte ihm McGonagalls Stab in die Hand. Etwas Helles zischte aus dem sich windenden Körper Voldemorts hervor wie ein blassgrünlicher Dunst.

Severus grub die Fingernägel in Harrys Schulter. „Tu es, Potter! Jetzt!"

Harrys Hand zitterte, doch in seinen grünen Augen, die Severus all die Jahre so fatal an Lilly erinnert hatten, stand grimmige Entschlossenheit.

„_A…Avada kedavra_", flüsterte er, und ein schmaler grüner Lichtstrahl löste sich aus dem eleganten, hellen Stab, surrte auf den Nebel zu und ließ ihn noch einmal glitzernd erstrahlen, bevor er zu einem bedeutungslosen Nichts verpuffte.

Ein Moment der Stille folgte.

Es war geschehen.

Die Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt.

Der Stille folgte ein Aufschrei aus vielen Kehlen, „_Patroni_" wurden versendet, doch noch war nicht die Zeit für Freude.

Severus, Sirius und der eben auf die Füße gekommene, wieder zurück verwandelte Remus begannen sofort, die verbliebenen Todesser anzugreifen und vor allem von Harry und Dumbledores regungsloser Gestalt fortzutreiben.

Der Tod Voldemorts hatte die meistem seine Anhänger schockiert und gelähmt, aber nur für Augenblicke. Im Bestreben, ihre Haut zu retten, begannen sie jetzt mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung, sich den Weg aus der Halle hinaus frei zu kämpfen.

Das Geräusch zahlreicher Apparitionen war zu hören. Das Ministerium schickte Verstärkung.

Severus und Sirius schützten die kleine Gruppe des Ordens mit einem letzten Schildzauber, dann überließen sie den Auroren die Verfolgung der verbliebenen, jetzt in heillosem Durcheinander fliehenden Todesser.

„Alastor!" Ein Kreischen durchdrang den Lärm aus Flüchen und Gegenflüchen, und Severus sah Minerva McGonagall wie entfesselt auf Moody zuspringen. Der alte Auror öffnete die Arme weit, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Du lebst", rief die Lehrerin für Verwandlung im höchsten Diskant.

„Scheint, als wollte Voldemort sicher gehen, dass nicht wieder jemand den für Potter gedachten Fluch abfängt", strahlte Moody und schloss McGonagall in seine Arme.

„Ich dachte immer, sie hat etwas laufen mit Dumbledore", sagte Sirius verblüfft.

„Was ist mit Albus?" fragte Poppy blassgesichtig, die hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Er ist nur betäubt, Madame Pomfrey", beruhigte Harry die Krankenschwester. Er selbst schien völlig unverletzt.

„Danke, Professor Snape", sagte er und blickte zu Boden.

Severus nickte kurz. „Benutzen Sie diesen Fluch niemals wieder, Mr. Potter", sagte er kühl. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für die Verwendung eines verbotenen Fluchs."

„Snape!" entfuhr es Sirius empört. „Du bist formell tot, du kannst keine Hauspunkte abziehen und …."

„Apropos tot", unterbrach ihn der Tränkemeister. „Warum lebt Lupin?"

Remus drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte kryptisch. „Werwölfe haben neun Leben, wusstest du das nicht, Severus?"

„Das waren doch wohl eher Katzen", bemerkte Medeora und tauchte neben Severus auf.

„Oder Waschbären", fügte dieser hinzu und hockte sich nieder, um die Elfe umarmen zu können. Die enorme Anspannung der letzten Stunden fiel nun langsam von ihm ab und ließ ihn erschöpft zurück.

Wie auch die anderen blickte er sich suchend um.

Dumbledore lag unbeweglich am Boden, Pomfrey kniete neben ihm und murmelte Heilzauber. Arthur und Molly waren zu Fred geeilt, der zusammen mit Fleur und Bill Weasley über einer weiteren rothaarigen Gestalt kauerte.

Severus konnte weder Harriet noch Selena James sehen, aber er sah etliche Mitglieder des Ordens wie Mundungus, Tonks und Kingsley hinten am weißen Steintor stehen, und einige Auroren levitierten Verletzte aus ihren Reihen dort hinüber, wo jetzt Heiler aus dem St. Mungos apparierten.

Remus, auf dessen schweißnasser, blasser Stirn ein blutiger Schnitt klaffte, klopfte Sirius kurz auf die Schulter und sagte:„Entschuldigt mich." Er strebte auf den am Boden liegenden Vampir zu und erhob seinen Stab. „_Finite incatatem_."

Der steife Körper des Vampirs entspannte sich und sackte zu Boden.

„Angel?" Remus Lupins Stimme verriet seine Anspannung.

„Was für ein bescheuerter Name für einen Vampir", knurrte der ehemalige Wolfsforscher. „Ungefähr so passend wie ‚Remus' für einen Werwolf", erwiderte sein Bruder. „Wie bist du hierher gekommen?" Remus hielt gebührenden Abstand von Angelus.

„Was glaubst du wohl, Idiot?" fragte sein Bruder zurück. „Geflogen natürlich." Er grinste und ließ dabei seine langen Fangzähne blitzen, und trotz der grotesken Veränderungen seines Gebisses und seiner Augen hatte er erstaunlich viel von dem Mann, der Severus einst vor Lucy van Krolok gerettet hatte.

„Ich meinte, warum existierst du? Sie haben dich enthauptet."

„Sie hielten es für eine brillante Idee, mich hinterher zu einem der ihren zu machen. Der Spaß des Tötens war dem alten Krolok zu kurz." Angel grinste. „Scheint, als neigten wir Lupins in letzter Zeit dazu, dunkle Geschöpfe hervor zu bringen."

„Was für ein sarkastischer Bastard", hörte Severus Black flüstern. „Ich konnte ihn immer schon gut leiden."

„Was in Merlins Willen wolltest du hier?" Remus blieb vorsichtig, aber Severus meinte, den Klang der Stimme des Werwolfs selten angespannter und gleichzeitig bewegter gehört zu haben.

„Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass hier was passieren würde", antwortete Angelus lapidar. „Ich habe ständig Ahnungen, weißt du. Treiben mich nachts um, nerven mich abartig. Das bringt dieser Seelenzustand so mit sich. Ich dachte, ich kann vielleicht meinem großen mächtigen Zauberer-Bruder mal wieder den Du-weißt-schon-was retten." Er mühte sich, auf die Beine zu kommen.

Remus stand jetzt nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen und reichte seinem Bruder die Hand. Angelus schlug ein und ließ sich aufhelfen. Der Werwolf schien ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen zu wollen, doch sein Bruder wich zurück. „Lieber nicht, Remus. Du blutest."

„Was uns wieder zu der Frage bringt: warum stehst du hier, Remus?" erkundigte sich Severus zum zweiten Mal. „Du warst so gut wie am Ende."

Remus lächelte wieder versonnen. „Ich habe die für einen kämpfenden Werwolf passende Frau gefunden. Sie ist eine Heilerin."

„Medeora!" rief Sirius in gespieltem Entsetzen, der über die Heilfertigkeiten Harriets Bescheid wusste.

Die Elfe kicherte. „Nicht doch, Remus ist viel zu jung für mich. Auch wenn ich das Fell in seiner Animagusform äußerst attraktiv finde."

„Nicht, dass wir hier nicht noch mehr pelzige Animagi hätten", bemerkte Severus.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Sniv", knurrte Black. Und dann machte er einen Schritt auf Severus zu und sagte mit einem Seitenblick auf die Lupinbrüder. „Ich finde, wir sollten unseren Streit begraben."

Severus blickte ihn an, als wäre er ein besonders widerliches Insekt.

„Jetzt komm schon, Sniv", forderte Black und bot ihm seine Hand.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Nenn mich nie wieder ‚Sniv'", schnarrte er, dann schlug er ein.

„Oh wow", sagte Harry.

„Remus!" Harriets silbrigheller Haarschopf erschien neben Potters schwarzem.

Der Werwolf schloss sie in die Arme. „Wie geht es Selena?" fragte er.

„Mutter kommt wieder auf die Beine. Ich fürchte nur, sie wird nie wieder zaubern können. Sie hat jedes bisschen Magie verbraucht. Schade um den Rosengarten."

„Es gibt Schlimmeres, als ein Squib zu sein", sagte Angelus und Harriet fuhr herum. Sie bemerkte ihn jetzt erst.

„Angel!" Ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn umarmt.

Blitzartig zog Remus sie von seinem Bruder fort.

„Bei allen Mächten der Finsternis, versuch mich nicht derartig!" keuchte Angelus.

„Finger weg von meiner Frau", knurrte Remus, und es lag bitterer Ernst in seinen Worten.

„Danke, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt", erwiderte sein Bruder.

„Was…ich dachte, du wärest tot", fragte Harriet irritiert. Angels Zähne hatten sich mittlerweile zurück gebildet, und abgesehen von seiner unnatürlichen Blässe wirkte er fast normal. „Sie haben gesagt, die Vampire haben dir den Kopf abgeschlagen…oh." Die Erkenntnis ließ ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter laufen. „Du bist…einer von ihnen."

„Sieh es mal so, ich kann meine Feldforschungen fortführen, wenn ich auf die Beobachtung von Fledermäusen umsattle, und vielleicht finden wir ja irgendwann einen Vampirbanntrank." Er blickte Severus an.

„Eine wahrhaft ambitionierte Herausforderung", erwiderte dieser mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Nachdem dieser Krieg vorbei ist, habe ich…jede Menge Freizeit. Oh Merlin."

„Bis dahin sitzt du bei Familienfeiern extra, Angel", verkündete Remus, plötzlich ein Lächeln im Mundwinkel.

Angelus warf plötzlich einen Blick gen Himmel. „Es wird Zeit", sagte er. Sie verabschiedeten sich, und er glitt zwischen den Körpern der Verwundeten und Toten entlang.

„Dein Bruder wird sich hoffentlich zu benehmen wissen?" fragte Moody, der den Dialog der beiden Brüder mit gerunzelten Brauen verfolgt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was geschieht, wenn ihm auf dem Heimflug ein versprengter Todesser über den Weg läuft", bekannte Remus.

Moody spuckte auf den Boden. „Wir müssen alle von irgendetwas leben", sagte er lakonisch.

* * *

**Teil II**

**Musicus: **

**Jan Sibelius "Valse triste"**

* * *

**II:**

**Der Schleier fällt**

„Was ist das für ein Dröhnen?" fragte Medeora plötzlich und spitzte ihre pelzigen Ohren.

„Ich höre nichts", erwiderte Moody.

Minerva wechselte in Sekundenbruchteilen in ihre Animagusform. Sie sträubte das Fell, fauchte und kam schnell wieder hoch.

„Die Mauern beben. Ich glaube, das Schloss stürzt ein. Schnell, wir müssen alle hinaus bringen."

Severus erinnerte sich an Nuriyyas letzte Worte. „Der Bann und der erste Fluch sind schon gefallen, Riddle. Wenn Ihr tot seid, fällt der letzte Schleier", wiederholte er flüsternd.

„Von fallenden Backsteinen hat sie nichts gesagt!" fluchte Sirius. „Alle raus hier! Jeder nimmt einen Verletzten!

„Loreley!" rief Severus aus. Merlin, wenn das Schloss über dem See einstürzte, würde sie erschlagen werden.

Tatsächlich spürten jetzt alle das Vibrieren des Bodens unter ihren Füßen und das Zittern der Wände. Es klang, als erwache irgendwo tief unter ihnen ein gigantischer Drache und strecke seinen schuppigen, eingerosteten Leib.

„Du kannst da jetzt nicht mehr runter!" rief Medeora und packte sein Handgelenk.

„Ich muss!" zischte Severus und versuchte, zu disapparieren. Doch die Magie der Elfe blockierte die seine.

Er sah, wie Sirius den immer noch ohnmächtigen Albus packte, beobachtete, wie Remus mit Harriet disapparierte und einer der Weasleyzwillinge sein bewusstloses Gegenstück über die Schulter legte. Einige andere vom Orden und mehrere Auroren kehrten bereits zurück, um die verletzten Todesser zu bergen.

Inzwischen rieselte schon Staub von den Wänden, und der Boden begann spürbar zu schwanken.

„Selena!" rief Medeora und ließ Severus los, um in Richtung des Alabastertores zu huschen. Severus apparierte - frei von der elfischen Bindemagie - und tauchte hinter dem Alabasterportal wieder auf. In diesem Augenblick brach die Säule, in der die Ketten verankert waren, und das Portal rauschte aus der Tiefe und seiner Verankerung wieder hinauf.

Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass Medeora ihre Fähigkeit sich fortzuwirbeln zurück erlangt hatte, oder aus anderen Gründen vorhin in der Halle geblieben war, vermutlich aus den selben idiotischen Motiven, die Lupin bewogen hatten, sie anstatt des Vertrags zu retten, ohne dass er ahnte, dass die magische Rolle in jedem Feuer der Burg zerstört werden konnte.

Severus hastete zu Selenas zierlicher Gestalt und hob sie auf die Arme. Remus apparierte nur einen Wimpernschlag später, gleichzeitig zerriss ein mächtiger Knall die Stille, und die Wände des Turms neigten sich.

„Raus hier!" rief Remus, und in der Annahme, dass Severus mit Selena disapparieren würde, verschwand er.

Dem Tränkemeister blieb keine andere Wahl, als mit der Bewahrerin zu flüchten.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich mit ihr am Rand des Waldes in der Nähe des Schlosses, wohin auch einige andere mit den Verletzten appariert waren.

Er sah sich um und suchte Medeora, doch von der kleinen Elfe war nichts zu sehen. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung legte er dem verblüfften Sirius die Bewahrerin in die Arme. „Hast du Medeora gesehen?"

„Nicht, nachdem die Wände zu wackeln begonnen haben", erwiderte der Gryffindor. „Oh heiliger Merlin! Dort!"

Severus fuhr herum. Mit einem Geräusch, als würde ein Damm brechen, begann Voldemorts finstere Burg einzustürzen. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen bebte, als sich die Türme nach innen neigten und wie in einem Omniglas verlangsamt in sich zusammenfielen. Das Dröhnen war ohrenbetäubend, und die Staubwolke, in der das Schloss versank, rauschte wie ein grauer Sturm über die Köpfe der Ordensmitglieder und Auroren hinweg.

Das bittere Gefühl versagt zu haben, breitete sich in Snape aus, und der dumpfe Schmerz eines Verlustes, dessen Ausmaß er noch nicht begreifen konnte, begann ihn mit eisiger Kälte zu überziehen.

Medeora – lag sie unter den Trümmern begraben? Nuriyya, verloren und zu Staub geborsten. Loreley – und dies wog am Schwersten, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, als griffe der tote Lord noch einmal mit seinen spinnenartigen, kalten Fingern nach seiner Seele - er hatte sie im Stich gelassen.

**oooOOOooo**

Als sich der Rauch und Qualm verzogen, starrten sie sprachlos alle auf die unruhige Oberfläche eines düsteren Sees, welcher die gesamte Grundfläche der Burg und der umliegenden Umgebung bedeckte.

Sie hatten das Glück, dass der Wald auf einer Anhöhe lag, die sich zu den entfernten Bergen sanft herauf zog, sonst hätten die gurgelnden Wasser des Sees die kleine Schar am Ende doch noch in die Tiefe gerissen.

Die Burg, mit den Zauberkräften der Gargoyles und dunkler Magie erschaffen, hatte dem Untergang ihrer Erbauer nicht lange standgehalten.

„Merlin sei Dank, hat das Wasser die gesamte Höllenbrut verschlungen", stellte einer der Auroren fest.

Severus spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er wandte sich um und sah in Lupins braune Augen. Auch in seinem Gesicht stand der Schmerz geschrieben. Er hatte wie Severus die Freundschaft der geflügelten Steinkreaturen kennen gelernt, und sie hatten den Werwolf vielleicht sogar selbstverständlicher akzeptiert, als die magische Gesellschaft es jemals tun würde. Auch die Bergelfe war dem Gryffindor eine Freundin geworden.

Doch als er sprach, ging es weder um Nuriyya und ihre Brüder noch um die kleine Heilerin.

„Höhlen", sagte Lupin, „beweisen manchmal eine erstaunliche Stabilität. Die Elfenbibliothek und soweit ich es von Medeora erfahren habe, auch der Felsensee waren bereits vor der Errichtung der Burg vorhanden. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf."

Black, der neben ihnen im Gras hockte, blickte zu Snape auf und wandte den Blick dann wieder dem See zu. „Wenn sich Sand und Geröll morgen gesetzt haben, werden wir versuchen zu tauchen."

„Planst du eine Verwandlung?" fragte Remus.

„Eher einen Kopfblasenzauber. Der ist unkomplizierter und hält länger als Dianthuskraut. Aber ohne dich. Du verziehst ja bei jedem Atemzug das Gesicht. Die Hälfte deiner Rippen ist vermutlich noch gebrochen.

„Harriet hatte nur wenig Zeit", verteidigte Lupin die Heilkunst seiner Frau.

„Vielleicht nutzt du für die klassischen Wehwehchen lieber Poppys Fähigkeiten. Deine Frau sieht ziemlich erschöpft aus", erwiderte Sirius.

„Richtig", sagte eine Stimme hinter den drei Zauberern. „Und man darf ihren Zustand nicht außer acht lassen."

Severus, Sirius und Remus wirbelten herum.

Die Bergelfe sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus: Ihre bunten Tücher waren zerrissen, an einigen Stellen schimmerte blanke, fast schwarze Haut durch abgeschabtes Fell, und in ihrem Oberkiefer fehlte ein Zahn, was ihr ein merkwürdig verwegenes Aussehen gab, zusammen mit dem blutenden Riss in ihrem rechten Ohr.

„Yoho, Jungs", sagte sie.

„Medeora!" Severus kniete sich in das feuchte Gras, um sie zu umarmen.

„Erdrück mich nicht, Junge", protestierte sie.

„Wo warst du nur?" fragte Remus.

„Ich habe irgendwie ein Problem mit meinen Verwirbelungen, es dauert immer länger, zu verschwinden, und meine Landungen sind – na sagen wir mal, unpräzise. Und jetzt habe ich diese orangefarbenen Punkte unter dem Fell entdeckt, vermutlich Elfenpocken. Also jedenfalls bin ich am anderen Ufer des Sees gelandet, dort, wo er in einen kleinen Bach abfließt. Da treibt alles Mögliche ab, ich habe als erstes den Körper von diesem blonden Zauberer gefunden, aber der war so was von mausetot und dann…"

„Hast du Loreley gesehen?" unterbrach Severus ihren Redeschwall. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wer sonst noch alles angeschwemmt worden war.

„Lore? Nein, sie leider nicht, mein Junge." Sie sah ihn aus traurigen, dunklen Augen an. „Aber wenn ihr eure Heilerin, Madam Pomfrey, für eine Weile entbehren könntet und ein paar Leute, die noch Kraft zum Apparieren haben, mir folgen würden, wäre das hilfreich."

Remus entfernte sich sofort, um das Nötige zu veranlassen.

„Er ist am Ende, Mr. Black. Guck mal, er schwankt schon", wies die Elfe Sirius freundlich auf Remus' taumelnden Gang hin, und der dunkelhaarige Zauberer verlor keine Zeit, seinem Freund nachzulaufen.

Als er außer Hörweite war, drängte Severus die Elfe zu sprechen: „Wer, Medeora? Wen hast du gefunden?"

„Nuriyya und Lapidis. Aber Severus, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man den Auroren sagen sollte, wer sie sind. Immerhin haben sie auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden, solange der Vertrag bestand. Und ich misstraue eurem Rechtssystem."

„Nuriyya und…aber wie kann das sein?" fragte Severus entgeistert. Das Rechtssystem des Ministeriums interessierte ihn in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. Er würde sich selbst noch damit herum schlagen müssen.

„Lass uns da rüber verschwinden, dann siehst du, was geschieht", schlug sie vor. „Hast du noch Kraft?"

„Um dich mitzunehmen reicht's noch", erwiderte er, packte sie und disapparierte.

Die Landung auf der anderen Seite des Sees war unsanft und nass. Das Ufer war mit Trümmern und Strandgut aus Holz und Stoff und mit Schlamm bedeckt. An dem Strand lagen japsend und winselnd einige Hunde und Katzen, die nach der Rückwandlung nicht ertrunken waren. Ein toter Bär war ans Ufer geschwemmt worden, und im trüben Wasser lag der Kadaver eines Dachses.

Hunderte winziger Schmutztrolle, die Severus bisher nur aus Nuriyyas Erzählungen kannte, wuselten zwischen den verletzten Tieren hin und her und versorgten sie.

„Sind das alles verwandelte Gargoyles?" frage Severus ungläubig.

„Aller Zauber ist verflogen, und die Dinge und Tiere und Menschen kehren zu dem zurück, was sie vorher gewesen sind – vor dem Vertrag und Sculptoris Slytherins düsterer Magie. Und vorher, Severus, waren sie lebendig. Komm."

Sie führte ihn weiter am Ufer entlang, und in einer Mulde zwischen ein paar hohen Binsen saß ein junger Mann. Er war unbekleidet und blutete aus einer ganzen Reihe von auf den ersten Blick eher oberflächlichen Wunden. Lange blonde Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Er sah Severus aus blauen Augen erwartungsvoll entgegen, und sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht war seinem ehedem achatenen Antlitz immer noch ähnlich genug, um ihn zu erkennen.

„Lapidis!" Severus zerrte seinen Umhang von den Schultern und hüllte den Unbekleideten darin ein.

„Severus. Du ahnst nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich lebendig zu sehen. Ihr habt also doch gesiegt?"

Snape nickte.

„Ich war sicher, dass wir alles verloren hatten", sagte der Gargoyle, der jetzt wieder ein Mensch war.

„Du solltest unsere Heilerin aufsuchen", erwiderte Severus. „Blutungen kann sie mit einem Wink ihres Stabes stillen."

„Danke, aber ich bin soweit in Ordnung. Habt ihr meinen Bruder gesehen?" Hoffnung stand in seinem Blick.

„Nein, leider nicht", entgegnete Medeora traurig und ließ die Ohren hängen. „Wo ist Nuriyya?"

„Wieder in den See hinaus geschwommen. Es sind noch ein paar Doggoyles…Hunde am Leben. Sie wollte sie rausholen", erwiderte Lapidis.

„Was wir brauchen, ist ein Boot", stellte Severus fest.

Das charakteristische Geräusch einer Apparition ließ sie zusammen zucken.

„Ich bin's nur", rief Sirius und stapfte durch das Dickicht am Ufer.

„Genau der Mann, den wir brauchen", sagte Severus.

„Dass ich das aus deinem Mund noch mal hören darf, Sni….Snape", grinste der Gryffindor.

„Kannst du einen der Baumstämme hier in ein Boot verwandeln?" fragte der Tränkemeister trocken.

„Wenn es keine Yacht sein muss", antwortete Black und begann, mit seinem Stab ein paar ziemlich komplizierte Bewegungen über einem der angeschwemmten Stämme zu vollführen und dabei leise Formeln zu murmeln.

Einige Auroren – unter ihnen Kingsley – apparierten etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt, und Severus ging zu ihnen, um sie über die bevorstehenden Arbeiten zu informieren.

Als sie zwanzig Minuten später mit dem von Sirius beschworenen Boot zurückkehrten, hatten sie ein paar Hunde, zwei Rehe und drei Todesserleichen an Bord.

Poppy kam, irgendjemand besorgte Kleidung für Lapidis und brachte ihn auf die andere, wirtlichere Seite des Sees.

Severus und Medeora halfen mit Heilzaubern am Strand, und Sirius apparierte zusammen mit Harriet, die darauf bestanden hatte, herüber gebracht zu werden, nachdem sie von den verletzten Tieren erfahren hatte.

Stunden später, die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, hatte man alle Tiere versorgt, das Ministerium hatte sich um den Abtransport der Toten gekümmert und die Verletzten nach St. Mungos gebracht.

„Kingsley sagt, es ist ausreichend, wenn wir alle morgen oder übermorgen zum Aussagen kommen, Dumbledore ist wieder bei Bewusstsein und hat schon einiges gerade gezogen, und du bist auch schon entlastet", berichtete Minerva, die zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Wir sollten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, Severus. Poppy kann sich dort auch um dich kümmern. Du weißt ja, dass der „_Cruciatus"_ eine Menge unangenehmer Nachwirkungen hat."

„Nein, ich bleibe hier", entgegnete der Tränkemeister.

Nuriyya hätte längst zurück sein müssen. Lapidis hatte sie lebend gesehen, und das war sicher keine Einbildung gewesen.

Sirius, der aus einem scheinbar unerschöpflichen Quell immer noch Energien zu schöpfen schien, apparierte neben ihnen.

„Lapidis ist im St. Mungos, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Gleiches gilt für Selena und Remus", informierte er die beiden.

„Merlin hilf dem armen jungen Mann, er hat tausend Jahre als Kreatur der Nacht verbracht und wird sich in ein Leben als Muggel einfinden müssen. Ich nehme an, er besitzt keinerlei Zauberkraft mehr, nachdem er jetzt wieder wurde, was er war?" fragte Minerva.

„Er hat eindeutig die Reife, die Dinge philosophisch zu betrachten", erwiderte Sirius. „Außerdem teilt er ein Zimmer mit Moony, wir müssen uns akut also wohl keine all zu großen Sorgen machen."  
Er berührte Severus vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Ich habe noch mehr gute Neuigkeiten. Medeora hat bei der Suche nach irgendeinem Kraut gegen ihre Elfenkrätze im Wald die Bergelfen getroffen, die die Bibliothek gehütet haben. Sie wissen zwar nicht, ob die Höhlen dem Beben standgehalten haben, aber sie haben alle rechtzeitig fliehen können."

Severus nickte nur.

„Hör mal, Snape, Minerva hat Recht. Du solltest eine Weile ausruhen. Ich sage ja nicht, dass du nach Hogwarts gehen musst. Arthur hat ein Zelt besorgt, es steht drüben auf der Anhöhe, und Dobby ist dort und kocht. Wir müssen alle unbedingt etwas in den Magen bekommen."

„Musst du nicht an Lupins Bett sitzen und ihm das Händchen halten, Black?" krächzte der Slytherin.

Für einen Augenblick bildete sich eine steile Stirnfalte auf Blacks ebenmäßigem Gesicht, doch der Gryffindor hatte sich beachtlich gut im Griff.

„Wenn überhaupt, dann die Pfote", sagte er ohne das übliche Grinsen, das seine spöttischen Bemerkungen normalerweise begleitete. „Es gibt jetzt jemand anderen, der sich um Remus kümmert, und ich habe selbst eine Familie, in deren Nest ich nur zu gerne zurück kriechen würde, aber wir sind hier noch nicht fertig, Snape. Glaub mir, ich verstehe deinen Schmerz."

„Du hast keine Ahnung", entfuhr es dem Slytherin.

„Oh doch. Ich bin dein Blutsbruder, dein Seelenverwandter auf Zeit, schon vergessen? Ich spüre jedes einzelne deiner seltsamen, verqueren Gefühle, und deine Sehnsucht und Trauer um diese Nixe bringen mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns."

Erstaunt blickte Severus auf. Er selbst hatte an Medeoras Bindezauber gar nicht mehr gedacht. Für ihn war die Wirkung schon lange verflogen. „Ich spüre deine Gedanken und Gefühle nicht", sagte Severus.

„Der Zauber ebbt seit ein paar Stunden ab, und du bist ein Okklument. Ich vermute, du warst so sehr mit dir selbst beschäftigt, dass du einfach… ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Lass uns morgen den Arithmantiker oder Medeora fragen." Er ließ sich neben Snape in den feuchten Schlamm plumpsen.

„Bei Merlin, was ist das?" hörten sie Mc Gonagalls erstaunten Ausruf. Sie sprangen auf. Severus konnte seine Erschöpfung nicht mehr ignorieren, er war definitiv am Ende seiner Kräfte. Seine Beine zitterten. Dennoch zog er den Zauberstab, zur Abwehr bereit. Etwas musste in dem Wald hinter ihnen sein, sie hörten das Knacken von Zweigen und ein Stöhnen.

„Circes Rocksaum!" rief Sirius neben ihm und lief der Gestalt entgegen, die sich zwischen den dicht stehenden Stämmen des Kiefernhains hindurchquetschte.

Die schwarzhaarige, junge Frau war nackt, und ihr Arm und Hals waren blutig und mit Fleischwunden übersät.

„Nuriyya?", vermutete Sirius und betrachtete sie aufmerksam, wobei er sich alle Mühe gab, seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht und ihre Verletzungen zu beschränken.

Minerva legte der zitternden Frau, die nur begrenzte Ähnlichkeit mit der düsteren Jägerin, geschweige denn der greisen Gargoylefürstin hatte, ihren karierten Umhang über die schmalen Schultern.

„Was ist denn nur mit Ihnen geschehen?" fragte die Verwandlungslehrerin.

„Ich wollte die Katzen rausholen, und es waren so viele, und sie wurden immer schwächer, manche waren schon halb ertrunken", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich habe mich verwandelt und bin geflogen, immer wieder, aber ein Schwanenschnabel ist nicht besonders geeignet, und eine von ihnen fiel zurück ins Wasser, und dann musste ich hinunter und verlor die Orientierung, und dann war da plötzlich dieser riesige Fuchs, und er hatte meinen Flügel und…"

„Psst", sagte Sirius und zog die weinende Frau in seine Arme. „Es ist gut jetzt."

Severus starrte auf die Szene wie ein weit entfernter Zuschauer. Diese Frau, dieses Mädchen war eine völlig Fremde für ihn. Die Fürstin schien wie weggewaschen aus ihrem jungen Gesicht und auch ihrer Persönlichkeit. Dieses Mädchen hier war die zerbrechliche junge Priesterin von vor tausend Jahren.

Sirius warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Sie hat sich Voldemort entgegen gestellt, zweimal, ist von ihm versteinert, enthauptet und zu Staub zermatscht worden, da darf man sich am Ende schon mal einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch leisten." Zu Nuriyya sagte er leise: „Sie haben alles richtig gemacht, und es wird alles gut, das verspreche ich. Halten Sie sich fest, ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem Bruder Lapidis."

Er disapparierte mit ihr, und Severus war ihm dankbar, dass er ihm diese Aufgabe abgenommen hatte. Morgen würde er gehen und ihr erklären müssen, dass Martialis, den sie geliebt hatte oder vielleicht noch liebte, tot war – morgen, irgendwann.

**oooOOOooo**

Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich Illusionen zu machen – der unruhige See hatte seit Stunden nur noch Leichen an seinen Abfluss gespült. Es war Magie, durch die sich die Gargoyles in das zurück verwandelt hatten, was sie vor dem Bann waren, den Sculptoris über den See gelegt hatte. Es war ein Wunder, dass überhaupt so viele der Tiere und vor allem die beiden Menschen überlebt hatten.

Severus schämte sich für seinen Wunsch, nicht Nuriyya, sondern Loreley hätte das aquatische Inferno überlebt. Doch wie sollte sie? Selbst wenn die Felsenhöhle dem Einsturz standgehalten hatte, musste sie überflutet sein, und auch Loreley würde sich wie alle magischen Wesen in ihr früheres Selbst zurück verwandelt haben – einen Menschen.

‚Ertrunken', dachte er. ‚Bittere Ironie, das schönste, eleganteste aller Wasserwesen, die Nixe, deren Flossenschlag sie befähigte, mit Delphinen um die Wette zu schwimmen, ertrunken wie eine Ratte.'

„Severus". Dumbledores Stimme riss ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören.

Der alte Zauberer, gezeichnet von seinem Kampf mit dem Dunklen Lord, war wie so oft völlig lautlos aufgetaucht.

„Sie sollten im Krankenhaus bleiben, Direktor", mahnte der Tränkemeister.

„Es geht mir bereits besser, und manche Dinge dulden keinen Aufschub. Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht", kündigte der weißhaarige Magier an und deutete mit seinem Stab auf das Wasser. Zwei Köpfe durchbrachen die immer noch unruhige Wasseroberfläche, und Snape erkannte, dass es Wassermenschen, vermutlich aus dem See in Hogwarts, waren.

Auf Dumbledores Geste hin tauchten die Frauen hinunter.

„Sirius sagte, du würdest keine Ruhe finden, Remus fertigt statische Zeichnungen der Felsenhöhle, um festzustellen, ob sie erhalten geblieben sein könnte und Medeora tyrannisiert die Heiler im St. Mungos." Dumbledore wirkte ernst. „Die Trübung hier wird Tage brauchen, um sich zu setzen. Ich kam zu dem naheliegenden Schluss, dass unsere Freunde aus dem Schulsee sehr viel effektiver nach Überlebenden suchen können als wir es vermögen. Sirius hat das schließlich auch eingesehen und alle Pläne, dich in einen Meeressäuger zu verwandeln, aufgegeben."

Die beiden Männer schwiegen, und Severus war dankbar, dass Albus die Stille, das Warten und die nagende Angst mit ihm teilte. Nach fast einer Stunde tauchte eine der beiden Wasserfrauen wieder auf und sprach mit Dumbledore. Dieser nickte, und die Frau verschwand wieder in den Fluten.

„Sie haben die Höhle gefunden. Es tut mir Leid, Severus, sie ist voller Wasser. Ein paar Fackeln scheinen noch, und sie versuchen, jetzt ganz hinein zu schwimmen. Vielleicht…finden sie etwas."

Doch die Meerfrauen kehrten mit leeren Händen zurück.

* * *

**TBC**


	48. Wasserfrau

**Die Tage des Raben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_**Disclaimer: **__Alle Figuren aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich J.K. Rowling. Das Mrs. Rowling diese Geschichte nicht geschrieben hat, sieht man unter anderem daran, dass fast alle Figuren noch leben! Ich verdiene auch nichts mit dieser Geschichte, ehrlich._

_  
Siegfried Farnham, der hier von Sirius namentlich erwähnt wird, ist ebenfalls nicht meine Erfindung. Er entstammt dem Buch „Von Zweibeinern und Vierbeinern", das im Rowohlt-Verlag erschienen ist und nicht von Padfoot, sondern von James Harriot verfasst wurde._

* * *

Über zwei Jahre haben einige von Euch jetzt Severus, Remus und Co. durch dieses haarsträubende Abenteuer begleitet. Vielen Dank an all diejenigen, die gelegentlich (oder öfter) ein Review dagelassen haben. :o)))

Um noch einmal Joeli zu zitieren: „Ihr seid der Wind unter meinen Flügeln."

Dies ist nun das unwiderruflich letzte Kapitel der _„Tage des Raben"_, und ich verabschiede mich mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge von Nuriyya, Medeora und Co., und natürlich von dem faszinierenden Rabenanimagus. Einerseits ist es schön, dass ich mich jetzt auf Projekte konzentrieren kann, die für mich selbst offener und damit spannender sind, andererseits werden mir diese Figuren sehr fehlen.

* * *

**Besonderer Dank gilt meinen insgesamt drei genialen Beta-Leserinnen: Chromoxid, die am Anfang Korrektur las, Textehexe, die immer wieder und eigentlich fast die ganze Zeit dabei war, und TheVirginian, die vor allem im letzten Jahr alle meine Geschichten von Kommafehlern und sprachlichem Müll befreit hat.  
Ihr seid die Allerbesten!**

* * *

**Und nun, ein letzter Musicus: **

_**Lisa Stansfield „All Around the World" **_

_**und Herzschmerz von Bon Jovi:**_

"_**I'll be there for you"**_

* * *

**Wasserfrau**

Wochen später, nachdem Severus zusammen mit Sirius und zusätzlich in Begleitung der mittlerweile ortskundigen Meermenschen in die Höhle hinab getaucht war und jeden Quadratzentimeter Felsen untersucht hatte, hatte er akzeptiert, dass es nicht einmal ein Grab geben würde, zu dem er seine Trauer tragen konnte.

„Meine Schwester wurde tausend Jahre vor dir geboren, Severus. Das Schicksal hat euch vermutlich nicht füreinander bestimmt", hatte Lapidis gesagt. Doch für den Slytherin hatte es sich genau so angefühlt, als wären sie eben das gewesen – füreinander bestimmt.

Um Severus herum begannen die Menschen aufzuatmen und zu leben. Manche zum ersten Mal seit tausend Jahren. Nuriyya und Lapidis nahmen sich eine Wohnung in Edinburgh, Mundungus kümmerte sich um Papiere für die beiden. Nuriyya schrieb sich an der Kunsthochschule ein, Lapidis an der Technischen Universität.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge eröffneten ihr Geschäft in der Winkelgasse.

Minerva quittierte den Dienst in Hogwarts und zog mit Alastor Moody nach Wales.

Severus erwischte ‚den-Jungen-der-lebt' knutschend mit Miss Weasley in einem Nebenraum des Zauberkunstkorridors und zog Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte wegen mangelnder Moral ab.

Sirius Black wurde Lehrer für Verwandlung und entwickelte ein erstaunliches Gefühl für Disziplin. Er apparierte pünktlich jeden Morgen in Hogsmeade und verschwand genau so pünktlich, um die Abende zuhause auf dem Reiterhof seiner Freundin zu verbringen.

Seine Freundschaft mit Remus Lupin blieb eng. Der Werwolf bemühte sich mehrfach um Stellen an der Zauber- Universität, aber das Herz der Magischen Gesellschaft blieb verschlossen für den Arithmantiker mit dem Fluch der Lykantrophie. Die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort das Genick gebrochen hatte, und zwar mit den Zähnen, ließ sie eher zurückschrecken als es ihm zu danken. Und hatte er nicht sogar einen Vampirbruder, wie Gerüchte besagten? Da half auch kein „Orden des Merlin", zumal dieser Tage jeder Auror, der am Tag des Sieges Verletzte fortgebracht hatte, einen solchen auf der stolzgeschwellten Brust trug. Zähneknirschend schien Lupin sich damit abzufinden, Harriet in ihrer Landtierarztpraxis zu unterstützen.

„Es scheint, als hätte ich mein Glück ausgeschöpft damit, zu überleben und einen Menschen zu finden, zu dem ich gehöre", sagte Lupin mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Das rührt mich, Moony", antwortete Black.

„Du warst nicht gemeint, Idiot", schnarrte Snape. Er warf Lupin einen Seitenblick zu. „Du hast mehr bekommen, als zu erwarten war, Remus. Ich würde jederzeit mit dir tauschen."

„Ich ruf dich zum nächsten Kaiserschnitt, mitten in der Nacht", entgegnete Remus zynisch. „Entschuldige, Severus. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie schwer es für dich sein muss. Doch manchmal denke ich, wir alle neigen dazu, zu vergessen, dass es um Haaresbreite ganz anders hätte ausgehen können."

Natürlich hatte Lupin Recht. Sie alle waren vom Glück begünstigt, wenn man es distanziert und nüchtern betrachtete. Voldemort hätte siegen können. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt. Es hätte so viel mehr Opfer unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens geben müssen. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie alle überlebt hatten.

Selbst das Leben der Slytherins ging weiter. Narcissa war unter hohen Auflagen einer Haft in Askaban entgangen. Es war Molly Weasleys Aussage gewesen, dass Narcissa zu keiner Zeit während der Kämpfe etwas anderes getan hatte, als ihren Sohn zu schützen, die ihr Askaban ersparte, und die Tatsache, dass sie niemals das Dunkle Mal empfangen hatte. Sie hatte Malfoy Manor verkaufen müssen, doch Sirius hatte ihr fürs erste das Haus am Grimmauldplatz überlassen. Ob dies ein Versöhnungsangebot oder Bosheit war, darüber ließ sich allerdings streiten. Narcissa war gezwungen, für ihren Lebensunterhalt zu arbeiten, eine neue Erfahrung, die sie jedoch offenbar nicht beeinträchtigte, im Gegenteil. Wie man hörte, war Madame Malkin mit ihrer neuen, ausnehmend stilsicheren Einkäuferin mehr als zufrieden.  
Draco, der als einziger wirklich um seinen Vater zu trauern schien, wirkte dessen ungeachtet, als habe man eine zentnerschwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen. Er gab jede Rivalität mit Potter auf und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf den Unterricht. Allerdings bat er Dumbledore um Befreiung von Tränkekunde und mit Severus sprach er kein einziges Wort.

Letzterer unterrichtete weiter Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Was immer er in seinem Herzen für Pläne gehegt hatte, für eine Zeit ‚nach dem Krieg', er fand nicht die Kraft, sie umzusetzen.

**oooOOOooo**

Severus' Geburtstag kam so unwillkommen wie jeder andere Tag. Er hatte Albus mehr als deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass er keinerlei Gratulationen, Geschenke oder Besuche wünschte. Allerdings hatte Dumbledore es anscheinend versäumt, diese Information an ausnahmslos _alle _weiterzugeben.  
Am Morgen erreichte ihn eine Eule mit einem kühl gehaltenen Brief von Narcissa, die sehr verklausuliert verriet, dass sie an ihn gedacht hatte. Sie schickte ihm ein paar wertvolle Jenaer Kühlschlangen aus magiefeuerfestem Glas für sein privates Labor, die sie im Keller von Grimmauldplatz gefunden hatte, und die nach Jahren in der dunklen Abgeschiedenheit des Black'schen Familiensitzes noch immer lebten.

‚Ich wusste nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte, und ich vermute, du wirst eine Verwendung für diese Dinge haben', schrieb sie.

Natürlich hielt auch alles Reden Medeora nicht davon ab, ihn heimzusuchen. Die Heilerin beschränkte sich jedoch auf einen kurzen Besuch, anlässlich dessen sie ihm ein Buch mit elfischen Zaubertrankrezepten schenkte, das ihm so manche trübe Stunde vertreiben würde, wie sie verkündete. Außerdem ließ sie ein in braunes Papier gewickeltes, flaches Paket da, das Severus ohne es zu öffnen auf den Schreibtisch legte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, es sei von Remus, der ihn herzlich grüßen lasse.

Als Severus Tage später das vergessene Geschenk unter einem Haufen Aufsätze der vierten Klasse fand, beschloss er, es endlich zu öffnen. Vermutlich hatte der Gryffindor ein Buch für ihn besorgt, und Severus war neugierig, auf welches die Wahl des ehemaligen Lehrers für Verteidigung gefallen war. Doch er hatte sich geirrt: Als er das braune Papier sorgsam auffaltete, blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen.  
Loreleys Augen, ihr undeutbarer Gesichtsausdruck, hinter dem sich ein Lächeln zu verbergen schien, nahmen ihn gefangen. Die Radierung, die Lupin von der Nixe angefertigt hatte, war sorgfältig und exakt gearbeitet. Er war kein Künstler, aber er hatte die Natur detailgetreu abgebildet. Die kurze Nachricht des Werwolfs besagte, dass er nicht sicher gewesen sein, ihm mit diesem Bild einen Gefallen zu tun, sich aber letztlich doch entschieden habe, es ihm zukommen zu lassen.  
Severus konnte zunächst selbst nicht sagen, ob die Zeichnung Fluch oder Segen für ihn war, doch er stellte bald fest, dass ihre Betrachtung eine tröstliche Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Mit dem Wolfsbann für den nächsten Vollmond sandte er Remus seinen Dank.

**oooOOOooo**

Drei Wochen später hielt Severus einen Brief in der Hand und streichelte Lupins Eule gedankenverloren über den Flügel. Die Tierärztin hatte es also geschafft, Lupin davon zu überzeugen, dass die Ehe mit einem Werwolf sie unter keinen Umständen ins gesellschaftliche Aus katapultieren und die Existenz ihrer Praxis ruinieren würde.

„Ich werde dich begleiten", sagte eine entschiedene Stimme hinter Severus und er fuhr herum.

Medeora grinste, dass ihr Goldzahn nur so blinkte und schwenkte eine identische Einladung in der Hand.

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, unangekündigt in meinem Labor zu apparieren, werde ich irgendwann einen Herzinfarkt erleiden oder dich und mich versehentlich in die Luft sprengen. Kannst du nicht im Flur apparieren und anklopfen, wie jeder andere auch?"

„Ich bin nicht jeder andere", widersprach sie grinsend. Sie bedachte ihren Nachfahren mit einem besorgten Blick. „Du bist unglücklich, Severus. Das ist nachvollziehbar, aber es tut mir weh, dich so zu sehen."

„Sei dankbar, dass du mich überhaupt sehen kannst", erwiderte er leise.

„Dankbar ist ein gutes Stichwort. Du lebst, der Bösewicht ist tot, du hast einen Beruf, den du souverän beherrschst, einen Merlinorden und keiner will dir mehr ans Leben. Du hast Freunde wie Sirius und Remus und Verwandte. Selena zum Beispiel und natürlich mich. Und ich habe Chips, Cola und eine DVD."

Sie hielt ihm das ‚Vergnügungspaket' hin.  
Er warf einen skeptischen Blick in die braune Tüte.

„Bram Stokers Dracula in der Inszenierung von Coppola. Du meinst es wirklich gut, Medeora, und ich weiß, hätte man mir dieses Leben vor einem Jahr angeboten, ich hätte dafür getötet…"

„Was du getan hast", unterbrach sie ihn nachdrücklich.

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, und es tut mir nicht Leid. Es war unumgänglich. Ich weiß, dass ich undankbar erscheine und Remus wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn ich nicht zu seiner Hochzeit komme, aber ich…habe immer noch das Gefühl, als hätte man mir das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen."

„Nun ja", murmelte die Bergelfe, „wenn man es genau nimmt…"

„Du weißt, was ich meine", knurrte der Slytherin düster.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Severus." Sie wackelte mit den pelzigen Ohren, die jetzt orange zu leuchten begannen. „Trotzdem solltest du deine Freunde und Familie nicht so enttäuschen."

Sie wuselte auf ihn zu und nahm seine große Hand in ihre kleine, braune.  
„Gib dir einen Stoß, mein Junge. Sag' zu."

Entnervt stützte er den Kopf in die Hände.  
„Also schön, Nervensäge von einer Urgroßmutter. Schreib ihnen, ja? Und jetzt - zeig mal den Film."

**oooOOOooo**

Die Hochzeit von Remus Lupin und Dr. Harriet James war ein wohlorganisiertes Fest in kleinem Rahmen, dem Selena und Harriets Tante Margaret liebevoll den letzten Schliff verpassten, ohne dabei die Wünsche des Brautpaares zu missachten.  
Sowohl die Feier als auch die Zeremonie fanden auf dem Reiterhof von Harriets Freundin May statt, und weder Severus noch Sirius fanden jemals heraus, wie die Frauen es geschafft hatten, Remus die Einwilligung für eine sehr schlichte, aber doch christliche Trauung abzuringen.  
Nach allem, was Severus wusste, war Lupin ein echter Atheist.

Die ehemalige Bewahrerin hatte den Verlust jeglicher Magie gut verkraftet.  
Severus wusste, dass Professor Sprout ihr ein paar wärmespendende Orchitiden überlassen hatte, die Selenas geliebte Rosen über den englischen Winter bringen würden.

Harriet, deren grässliche Brandnarben von Madame Pomfrey nicht geheilt, aber doch merklich gemildert worden waren, war unzweifelhaft eine anziehende und sehr glückliche Braut, und das weite, helle Kleid kaschierte gnädig den schwellenden Bauch. Remus sah entspannter und auch gesünder aus, als Severus ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Die Arbeit mit den Tieren und an der frischen Luft bekam dem Werwolf offenbar prächtig.

Severus verbrachte einen Großteil des Nachmittages damit, mit Charlie Weasley über die Realisierbarkeit einer Drachenfarm in Mittelengland zu diskutieren, und nebenbei lieferten sie sich einen Wettstreit darin, Sandy und Charlies Verlobte Selma mit immer rasanter umherfliegenden, fantastischeren Minidrachen zu beeindrucken. Severus gab sich erst geschlagen, als die Weasley-Zwillige auftauchten und das Entertainment der Mädchen übernahmen. Fred und George waren wieder ein Herz und eine Seele, nachdem klar war, dass letzterer unter dem „_Imperius_" gestanden hatte.

Als die Sonne unterging, erschienen noch ein paar sehr besondere Gäste: Remus Bruder Angelus kam, und seine Begleiterin war niemand anderes als Mireille. Der Vampir hatte sie bei seinem Weg aus der Steinernen Halle gefunden und festgestellt, dass noch Leben in ihr war. Er hatte sich entschieden, sie mitzunehmen, vielleicht weil er befürchtete, die Auroren könnten dem dunkel anmutenden Geschöpf etwas antun. Da er bereits weit weg von der Burg mit ihr war, als alle Zauber brachen, oder vielleicht auch, weil sie als Wächterin der Bewahrerinnen immer in der Nähe des Amuletts gewesen war und deshalb besondere Magie in sich trug, verwandelte sie sich nicht zurück in eine Katze. Sie blieb der letzte Gargoyle, groteske Laune der Natur, gefangen zwischen Tier, Dämon und Frau.  
Angelus Lupin kümmerte es nicht. Sie schien ihm eine passende Gefährtin: sie war zu wehrhaft, um von ihm angegriffen zu werden und doch menschlich und warmblütig genug, ihn immer wieder zu reizen.  
Die beiden seltsamen Grenzgänger entwickelten ein besonderes Verständnis füreinander, aus dem, so schien es Severus, inzwischen mehr als nur Respekt geworden war.

Severus hatte die beiden bereits mehrfach in dem alten Haus im Wald bei Berwick-upon-tweed aufgesucht. Sie mieden jeden Kontakt mit den wenigen verbliebenen Vampiren auf der Burg Kroloks und Lupin arbeitete wie besessen an einem Banntrank gegen seinen Fluch, aber Severus machte es mehr als deutlich, dass sie einen uralten Rätsel der Alchemie auf der Spur waren, und es Jahre dauern mochte, bis sich Resultate zeigten.  
Vampir und Gargoyle lächelten nur müde über diese Ankündigung: Sie hatten Jahrhunderte vor sich, und es schien, als setze nur die biologisch begrenzte Spanne des Lebens des Tränkemeisters ein Zeitlimit für ihren Erfolg.

**oooOOooo**

„Severus."

Nuriyya, in ein fließendes rotes Samtkleid gehüllt, das ihre schlanke Gestalt zu anmutiger Geltung brachte, stöberte ihn im Wintergarten auf. Von draußen drangen Gelächter und Musik gedämpft zu ihnen herein.

„Du versteckst dich hier, um einem Tanz zu entgehen", sagte sie lächelnd. „Darf ich bitten?"

Severus erhob sich und nickte ergeben. Er wollte die junge Frau, die ihre lange Vergangenheit mit aller Macht verdrängen zu wollen schien, nicht enttäuschen. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es nicht unangenehm, sie zu berühren und ihre Arme in seinem Nacken verschränkt zu spüren. Ihr Körper verströmte angenehme Wärme und einen zarten Duft nach Frühlingsblumen und Mohn, und sie folgte sich sanft drehend seinen Vorgaben.  
Leise erzählte sie über die Kurse, die sie in ihrem Kunststudium belegt hatte und die neuen Freunde, die ihr Leben langsam veränderten.  
Severus ließ sich in die Musik hinein gleiten, und für eine Weile vergaß er angesichts ihres sanften Erzählens seinen Kummer.

„Jetzt bin ich dran!" begehrte eine sehr energische Stimme hinter ihnen, und Severus wandte sich zu Sandy um, die ihn anstrahlte. „Sirius und Moony haben schon mit mir getanzt", verkündete sie glücklich.

„Da bin ich ja wohl chancenlos", stellte Nuriyya lächelnd fest und löste sich aus den Armen des Tränkemeisters.

„Was wünscht die kleine Lady denn zu tanzen?" fragte Severus mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. „Walzer und ein Menuett stehen zur Auswahl."

„Rock'n'Roll", erklärte Sandy ernsthaft.

„Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Black…mit Sirius, junge Dame", tadelte der Tränkemeister.

„Ich will draußen tanzen, wo die Musik laut ist", verlangte Sandy jetzt. „Aber vorher sollst du das Bild ansehen, das ich gemalt habe."

Sie packte Severus am Ärmel seiner dunklen Robe und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer. Auf ein fast transparentes Papier hatte sie das Gesicht einer Frau gezeichnet, das sie noch durch eine Krone und viele Pferde im Hintergrund ergänzt hatte.  
Severus erstarrte.  
Nicht allein die Ähnlichkeit mit Loreley war es, die ihn beinah vergessen ließ, zu atmen. Viel mehr als das alarmierte ihn die Tatsache, dass Sandy das Bild eindeutig irgendwo abgepaust hatte.

„Bitte hole Remus", sagte er zu Nuriyya mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Wortlos ging sie nach draußen. Sie hatte die Nixe mit Sicherheit auch erkannt.

Nuriyya kehrte zurück, Fred Weasley im Schlepptau.

„Wer will hier den fetzigsten Rock'n'Roll seit Erfindung der Rolling Stones tanzen?" fragte er gut gelaunt.

„Ich!" rief Sandy begeistert. „Wenn du dann nicht böse bist mit mir", sagte sie ernsthaft zu Severus.

„Nicht, wenn du mir den ersten Tanz beim nächsten Fest versprichst", antwortete Severus und beherrschte mühsam seine Anspannung.

Sandy nickte heftig und verschwand mit Fred.

Eine Minute später, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, erschien Remus. Als er das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters sah, schien ihm klar zu werden, dass etwas geschehen sein musste.

„Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt.

„Das hier", sagte Severus und schob die Zeichnung rüber.

Lupin erblasste.

„Hast du ihr eine…Skizze oder so etwas von dem Portrait gegeben, dass du für mich gemacht hast?"

Der andere Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat sie nicht einmal gesehen. Ich habe es zuhause gezeichnet."

Lupin wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und strebte in den Garten zurück. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er mit einem Stapel alter Zeitschriften zurück.

„Sirius sagt, die gibt May ihr, damit Sandy Figuren ausschneiden üben kann. Es trainiert ihre Fingerfertigkeit", erklärte Remus und löste das Packband, mit welchem das Zeitschriftenbündel fest verschnürt war.

„In letzter Zeit hat sie viel Spaß daran, Bilder abzupausen", sagte May von der Türe her und kam zu ihnen zum Tisch. „Am liebsten nimmt sie die Modemagazine, wegen der vielen ‚Prinzessinnen' darin."

Sie schob Severus eine Zeitschrift mit dem Titel „MarieClaire" unter die Nase.

„Ich helfe dir, sie durchzusehen", bot Nuriyya an. „Remus, man wird dich draußen vermissen."

„Geh' deine Hochzeit feiern, Moony. Wer weiß, wie viele du davon noch hast. Ich persönlich glaube, du hast großes Glück, dass Harriet dich genommen hat." Sirius grinste. „May und ich helfen Severus."

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie alle Modeblättchen durch – erfolglos. Nur ein paar verblichene Wochenzeitschriften waren übrig geblieben.

Seufzend schlug Sirius die erste davon auf – und flüsterte dann: „Hier, Snape. Schau mal."

Severus blickte auf. Konturen und Lippen mit einem Bleistift deutlich nachgefahren, und trotz der kindlichen ‚Behandlung' doch unverkennbar, sahen sie in Loreleys blasses, von wirren blonden Strähnen umgebenes Gesicht.

„Das ist ein Artikel über Amnesie", murmelte May. „Ich habe ihn gelesen. Es geht um die Entstehung solcher Störungen sowie um die Behandlung, und der Autor beschreibt ein paar interessante Einzelfälle. Diese Frau dort", sie zeigte auf Loreleys Abbild, „wurde vor ein paar Wochen völlig verwahrlost in einem verlassenen Fischerdorf an der schottischen Küste gefunden. Man hat wohl über die Tagespresse versucht, herauszufinden, ob jemand sie kennt, aber es hat sich niemand gemeldet."

Severus und Sirius lasen den Artikel mehrere Male. Er enthielt nicht mehr Information, als May ihnen bereits gegeben hatte.

„Ihr solltet den Verfasser kontaktieren. Hier steht sein Name…ein Morris Laird. Sicher bekommt man über die Redaktion seine Nummer", sagte May.

„Ich…ich habe wenig Erfahrung damit, mich in der Muggelwelt zu bewegen", gestand Severus. „Ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie mir helfen würden, May. Bitte."

Falls er selbst erwartet hatte, dass es schwer sein würde, ausgerechnet May Springtime um Hilfe zu bitten, so stellte Severus fest, dass es ihn kaum Überwindung kostete, Sirius' Freundin zu fragen.

„Oh, ich denke, der passende Kandidat, um mit List und ein paar Lügen die notwendigen Informationen zu besorgen, ist unser Bräutigam da draußen. Er gibt einen realistischen Mediziner." May lächelte nicht.

„Der Stachel sitzt tief, hm?" stellte Sirius fest und legte einen Arm um May. „Ich gebe übrigens einen begnadeten und sehr realistischen Psychiater, Dr. Sirius Black, Spezialist für…"

„Lass stecken, Black", unterbrach ihn der Tränkemeister. „Miss Springtime hat Recht, ich werde Remus um seine Unterstützung bitten."

„Aber nicht vor morgen, Snape", mahnte Sirius. „Das ist seine Hochzeit, und außerdem ist Samstag nachmittag. Da arbeitet sowieso keiner in Muggelredaktionen. Wir treffen uns übermorgen früh hier und trinken Kaffee, und dann telefonieren wir erst einmal. Bis dahin organisierst du eine Vertretung für unseren Unterricht, und ich frage Siegfried, ob er in der Praxis aushilft. Harriet schafft das jetzt nicht mehr allein."

„Ach, ich bin sicher, wer einen so perfekten Nervenarzt abgibt wie du, mein Stern, der schafft auch eben mal so die Vertretung in einer Tierarztpraxis", stichelte May.

„Lass uns tanzen gehen, du kleine Kratzbürste", erwiderte Sirius, nahm seine Geliebte bei der Hand und verschwand mit ihr im Garten.

„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt hart, Severus", sagte Nuriyya und legte ihre warmen Finger auf Snapes elegante, blasse Hand. „Aber die anderen haben Recht: jetzt am Wochenende kommen wir nicht weiter. Du wirst dich bis Montag gedulden müssen.

**oooOOOooo**

Severus hatte in den letzten zwei Nächten nicht geschlafen. Jetzt stand er mit Remus vor dem breiten, unpersönlichen Metalltor des schottischen Landeskrankenhauses für psychiatrische Leiden.  
Freundlich und beharrlich hatte Remus Lupin der Klinikleitung nach anfänglicher Weigerung einen Gesprächstermin abgerungen, ohne den offiziellen Weg über eine Aussage bei der Muggelpolizei, dass man die unbekannte Frau zu kennen glaube, zu gehen. Wie hätten sie auch plausibel machen sollen, warum sie sich jetzt erst meldeten? Und Personalpapiere, die bei Muggelbehörden stets nachgefragt wurden, hatte zwar Remus mittlerweile vorzuweisen, nicht jedoch Snape.  
Severus fühlte sich mehr als unwohl. Die Muggelkleidung war beengend und ließ ihn dürr und schmal wirken. Die wehende Robe, hinter der er sich verstecken konnte, fehlte ihm. Aber er wäre in Jutesäcke gehüllt oder zur Not auch nackt gekommen, wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre.  
Natürlich hätten er und Remus auch einfach in das Haus hinein apparieren können. Aber die Gefahr, einen Tumult auszulösen, erschien ihnen zu greifbar. Magie anzuwenden, um zu Loreley zu gelangen, war eine Alternative, aber nicht die beste. Sie wussten nicht, wo genau sie die Nixe suchen sollten, und planloses Herumapparieren in einem Krankenhaus voller Muggel war keine gute Idee.

„Warum melden Sie sich erst jetzt?" fragte der Oberarzt, ein drahtiger Mann Mitte fünfzig mit kurzen grauen Haaren, einem energischen Kinn und wachen, flinken Äuglein, dem die Unsicherheit des dunkelhaarigen der beiden Männer nicht entgangen zu sein schien.

„Ein Auslandsaufenthalt", antwortete Remus schnell. „Ich war nicht irritiert, dass meine Schwester sich nicht gemeldet hat, der Kontakt ist eher…lose."

Der Arzt sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Sie sind ihr Bruder? Sie sind mindestens fünfzehn Jahre älter als Arielle."

_„Arielle_?" fragte Severus.

„Wir haben die Patientin so getauft, weil sie… Bevor ich Ihnen dazu irgendetwas sagen kann, müssten Sie mir schon die Papiere überlassen", unterbrach der Arzt sich selbst.

Remus schob ihm eine Geburtsurkunde herüber und ein altes, etwas verblichenes Bild, das Sirius aus der Zeichnung von Loreley transfiguriert hatte.

„Wir sind nur Halbgeschwister", fügte er erläuternd hinzu. „Wie gesagt, unser Kontakt war eher sporadisch.

„Und in welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie zu der Patientin?" wandte sich der Psychiater zu Severus.

„Er ist mein Lebensgefährte", antwortete Remus schnell, bevor Snape, der aussah, als sei er kurz davor, den armen Oberarzt zu verhexen, noch nervöser werden konnte.

Severus' Kopf fuhr herum, doch dann lächelte er, und es sah wirklich gefährlich aus.

Der Arzt betrachtete das Bild, er legte die silbern gerahmte Brille weg und rieb mit ratlosen Fingern über seine Nasenwurzel. Schließlich schien er eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Hat Ihre Schwester…Lucy…schon früher Realitätswahrnehmungsstörungen gehabt?" fragte er.

„Sie war schon immer ein wenig seltsam, lebte zurück gezogen in dem Haus in Berwick-upon-tweed, das sie von unseren Eltern geerbt hat. Aber wirklich verrückt ist sie nicht. Hören Sie, Doktor, ich kann ja verstehen, dass Sie ihre Vorschriften haben, aber wir würden Lucy wirklich gerne sehen."  
Remus hielt dem durchdringenden Blick des Arztes stand.

„Also schön", lenkte Dr. Wilson ein. „Aber nur für ein paar Minuten. Sie ist sediert und sie braucht absolute Ruhe. Erschrecken Sie nicht, Ihre Schwester hat etwas an Gewicht verloren, sie weigert sich zu essen. Für künstliche Ernährung ist es jedoch zu früh."  
Er erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Dann presste er den Schalter einer Gegensprechanlage.  
„Miss Jenkins, wir kommen jetzt hoch. Die Herren sind tatsächlich Verwandte unserer ‚Arielle', die übrigens ‚Lucy' heißt."

„Warum haben Sie meine Schwester ‚Arielle' genannt?" fragte Remus.

„Wegen ihrer konstant wiederholten Behauptung, dass sie eine Nixe sei", sagte der Arzt.

Remus konnte sehen, wie Severus' Hände zu zittern begannen.

„Und ‚Arielle' ist der Name einer Meerjungfrau aus einer Kinderserie, die die Tochter einer unserer Pflegerinnen wohl sehr mag", setzte der Doktor hinzu. „Ihre Schwester leidet offenbar unter einem traumatisch bedingten Fall schweren Realitätsverlusts. Sie flüchtet sich vor irgendeiner Erinnerung in eine Scheinwelt, die sie mit albtraumhaften Gestalten anreichert."

Die beiden Zauberer warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

Der Psychiater fuhr fort: „Sie spricht von Hexen, Zauberern, Elfen und Sirenen. Einen klareren - und leider auch schwereren - Fall von vollständiger Verwirrtheit nach schwerer Gewaltanwendung habe ich nie gesehen."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Severus, und ein gefährliches Glitzern trat in seine Augen. Sie standen inzwischen in einem sterilen, hellen Gang, den kaltes Neonlicht erleuchtete.

„Als man Miss Lupin fand, war sie schwer misshandelt: Gebrochene Rippen, Handgelenke, Hämotome als Spuren stumpfer Gewalteinwirkung. Wenn sie, wie Sie es andeuteten, Mr. Lupin, bereits früher etwas labil war, kann ein solches Ereignis durchaus derartige traumatische Folgen haben.  
Bevor wir hineingehen", sagte der Arzt, als er vor einer weißen Tür anhielt, neben der auf einem Kunststoffschild kein Name, sondern nur eine Nummer angebracht war, „noch ein paar Informationen, Mr. Lupin. Ihre Schwester ist schwer krank. Ihr Zustand macht eine stationäre Behandlung in einer geschlossenen Abteilung notwendig. Sie wird hier bestens versorgt und mit schonenden Medikamenten ruhig gestellt. Leider hat sie wiederholt versucht, aus der Einrichtung zu fliehen, deswegen haben wir sie angebunden. Erschrecken Sie nicht darüber, es ist üblich und dient dem Schutz der Patientin. Des Weiteren wäre es möglich, dass sie Sie nicht erkennt und …"

Snape stieß die Tür auf. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand er nach nur zwei langen Schritten mitten in dem hellen, sterilen Raum.

In einem Bett direkt vor ihm lag eine alte Frau, die man an einem Metallgitter, welches wohl verhindern sollte, dass sie von der Matratze rutschte, fixiert hatte. Heiser murmelte sie unverständliche Laute, ihr Kopf wackelte unruhig hin und her, und ihre Augen waren nicht in der Lage, nur für eine Sekunde denselben Gegenstand festzuhalten. Speichel tropfte aus ihrem Mundwinkel.

Im Bett dahinter kauerte eine zierliche Gestalt. Sie hatte den Oberkörper soweit aufgerichtet, wie es die Länge der Fixierungen an ihren Handgelenken ermöglichte. Gleichzeitig hatte sie die Knie an den Körper gezogen und wiegte sich langsam im Rhythmus einer orientalisch anmutenden Melodie hin und her. Lange blonde Strähnen verfilzten Haares hingen ihr über das Gesicht.

Mit einem Satz war Severus bei ihr, er berührte nur kurz den Stab in seiner Jacke, murmelte einen „_Relashio_" und nahm ihre Handgelenke zwischen seine langen, blassen Finger. Dann strich er ihr mit einer Hand die filzigen Locken aus dem Gesicht – und erschrak so sehr, dass ihm das Blut aus den ohnehin schon bleichen Wangen wich und Remus ihm bestärkend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Lucy", übertönte er geistesgegenwärtig Snapes geflüstertes „Loreley".

Doch sie reagierte weder auf das eine, noch auf das andere. Sie summte weiterhin vor sich hin, den Blick ohne Fokus in die Ferne gerichtet.  
Der Tränkemeister begann, mit den Fingern ihr Gesicht zu berühren, die eingefallenen Wangen, die rissigen, trockenen Lippen.  
Als er sie küsste, räusperte sich Remus.

„Severus, ich weiß nicht, ob…"

„Was machen Sie denn mit der Patientin?" fragte der Arzt verblüfft.

„Sie braucht einen Heiler, Remus", sagte Severus gepresst. „Ich bringe sie ins St. Mungos."

„Sie können die Patientin nicht einfach in eine andere Klinik verbringen", widersprach Dr. Wilson. „Sie ist auf richterliche Einweisung hier."

Doch Severus scherte sich nicht um die Einwände des Mannes. Mit einem lauten Geräusch disapparierte er, die unbeteiligt summende Loreley in seinen Armen.  
Remus starrte erschrocken auf das leere Bett.

„W..w..wo ist er hin?" fragte der Psychiater, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen.

„Am besten vergessen Sie's", antwortete Remus. „Genau wie die Tatsache, dass wir überhaupt hier waren. Sie werden sich gleich nicht mehr erinnern._  
Obliviate_!"

Die Augen des Arztes wurden seltsam leer, und ein unbestimmtes, verträumtes Lächeln trat auf seine eben noch wachen Züge.

„Sie sind wirklich sehr überarbeitet, Dr. Wilson", flüsterte Remus.

Dann disapparierte auch er.

**oooOOOooo**

„Severus!"

Der Tränkemeister hörte die zornige Stimme des Werwolfs immer lauter, als dieser sich näherte.

„Severus!"

Die Tür des hellen, kleinen Schlafzimmers flog auf. Remus Lupin musste wirklich ärgerlich sein, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine braunen Augen mit bernsteinfarbenen Sprenkeln durchsetzt. Sie sprühten förmlich Funken.

„Psst!" machte Medeora und legte einen braunen Stummelfinger an ihre breiten Lippen.

„Komm. Mit. Raus." Die Worte, obschon geflüstert, waren eindeutig ein Befehl.

„Geh' schon", sagte Medeora leise, „ich passe auf sie auf."

Severus erhob sich, strich Loreley noch einmal mit der Hand über die blasse Stirn und fügte sich dann in das Unvermeidliche. Als die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, wurde Remus wieder laut.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit ihr abhauen! Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, Severus. Ich habe versprochen mitzukommen und dir zu helfen, wenn wir sie auf legalem Weg dort raus holen. Legal, Severus! Das bedeutet den rechtlichen Regeln der Muggelgesellschaft folgend. Jetzt wird man Fragen stellen, das kannst du dir ja vorstellen. Du hast mich gezwungen, eine nicht genehmigte Gedächtnisänderung an einem Muggel vorzunehmen.  
Ich muss dir nicht erklären, wie sehr Umbridge sich freuen wird, wenn sie davon hört! Ich stehe immer noch unter der Aufsicht des Ministeriums."

„Ihr habt eine gut gehende Praxis, Harriet wird sich deine Geldstrafe schon leisten können", murmelte Severus.

„Ich glaube, du hast den Verstand verloren, Severus", konstatierte der Werwolf entgeistert. „Davon, dass ich zwei Stunden erfolglos versucht habe, euch im St. Mungos zu finden, mal ganz zu schweigen. Wenn Du schon einfach so disapparierst, hättest du mir wenigstens sagen können, dass du sie hierher bringen willst."

„Das habe ich mir erst überlegt, als ich mit ihr im St. Mungos ankam", knurrte der Tränkemeister.

„Dann wäre es vielleicht eine Option gewesen, mir dort eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen?" schrie Remus.

Snape zuckte nur die Schulter. „Vielleicht. Sie sah so…unendlich verletzt aus, ich konnte nicht anders, als sie mitnehmen", erklärte er endlich. „Was hättest du denn getan, wenn es Harriet gewesen wäre?"

Für einen Augenblick schloss Remus die Augen, vielleicht um in Gedanken bis zehn zu zählen.  
"Ich habe Harriet alleine hier zurück gelassen, als sie weitaus schwerer verletzt war, als Loreley es ist. Nur zu deiner Information, Severus. Ich kann einfach nicht begreifen, wie du derart den Kopf verlieren kannst. Du handelst genauso so unvernünftig wie…wie Sirius."

„Ja, das muss dir wirklich nahe gehen, zumal du es bei ihm über Jahre stoisch ertragen hast, Lupin."

Severus fühlte eine ungeheure Wut in sich hochsteigen. Er wusste, dass sein Zorn sich eigentlich nicht gegen den Werwolf richtete, sondern gegen denjenigen, der für Loreleys entsetzlichen Zustand verantwortlich war. Mehr als alles andere war er wütend auf sich selbst und seine verdammte Hilflosigkeit.

„Du hast recht, es geht mir nahe", hörte er Remus' Stimme aus weiter Entfernung an sein Ohr dringen. „Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass man bei Sirius mit einem solchen Verhalten rechnet und sich darauf einstellen kann. Bei dir macht mir das Angst."

„Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr ein noch aus vor lauter Angst, dass…sie so bleibt", krächzte Severus heiser.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und er konnte beinahe sehen, wie angesichts seines Geständnisses die Wut in Remus Lupins Miene verpuffte.

„Oh, Merlin, Severus. Wie geht es ihr überhaupt?" Müde und immer noch mit den Linien, die der Zorn ihm ins Gesicht gegraben hatte, lehnte sich Remus gegen das Treppengeländer.

„Medeora hat sie zum Schlafen gebracht. Aber vorher… sie erkennt uns nicht. Sie ist nicht einmal ansprechbar. Medeora sagt, ich solle versuche, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Ich habe es versucht, aber…ich komme nicht klar. In ihrem Kopf sind nur…Farben und Melodien und Licht. Als ich versucht habe, ihre Gefühle zu ergründen, stieß ich auf eine Barriere aus Panik und Angst, die ich einfach nicht durchdringen kann."

Der Tränkemeister hörte, dass seine sonst so kontrollierte Stimme zitterte.

„Kannst du erkennen, was mit ihr passiert ist?" fragte Remus.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat keine Bilder dort in ihrer Welt."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr erst einmal abwarten, bis ihr Stoffwechsel die Medikamente, die ihr in der Psychiatrie verabreicht wurden, abgebaut hat", sagte eine ruhige Stimme am Treppenabsatz.

Selena war von beiden unbemerkt in den Flur ihres Hauses getreten. Ihr graues Haar bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrem gebräunten Gesicht. An ihren Jeans waren braune Erdflecken, und aus ihrer Tasche ragte eine Rosenschere.  
Severus spürte, wie die Spannung in seinen Schultern plötzlich nachließ.

„Das hat Medeora auch gesagt", bekannte er.

„Dann hör' auf sie", mahnte die ehemalige Bewahrerin. „Und ihr solltet beide etwas essen. Ihr seht wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen aus. In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen. Sagt ihr Medeora Bescheid?"

Remus nickte. „Tun wir. Aber ich werde nicht bleiben. Harriet wartet sicher schon."

„Du könntest nachher mit ihr vorbei apparieren", schlug Selena vor.

„Danke, aber nein. Die letzten Abende waren ausreichend…turbulent."

Severus spürte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, denn es war Remus überlassen geblieben, in Berwick-upon-tweed, seinem Heimatort, neue Papiere auf den Namen Lucy Lupin zu besorgen. Sie waren nach einigen Diskussionen übereingekommen, dass Loreley, die wahrscheinlich ebenso wie Nuriyya und Lapidis jede Zauberkraft verloren hatte, eine Identität wenigstens in der Muggelwelt benötigen würde.  
Durch sein überstürztes Handeln hatte er diesen Plan erst einmal zunichte gemacht. Aber er hatte es nicht über sein rabenschwarzes Herz, so er denn eines besaß, was nicht sicher war, gebracht, sie auch nur eine Stunde länger in dieser schrecklichen Muggelklinik zu lassen.

Nicht, dass sie nun hier in Selenas Haus mit all seiner Magie und Medeoras Heilkunst auch nur einen Schritt weiter gekommen wären. Die Bergelfe bestand darauf, Loreley erst einmal die Muggeldrogen ausscheiden zu lassen, bevor sie mehr als Diagnosemaßnahmen ergreifen wollte. Doch er hatte nicht abwarten können und war in Lores Geist eingedrungen – und hatte nichts gefunden, das auf bewusste Wahrnehmung schließen ließ. Für ihn war der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht niemals wieder auf ihre Umwelt reagieren würde, ihn nicht erkennen, mit ihm nicht sprechen würde, jetzt, wo er sie gefunden hatte, unerträglich.  
Verlor er sie gar zum zweiten Mal?

**oooOOOooo**

Severus hatte beim Abendessen lustlos Gemüse und Kartoffeln von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere geschoben und dann die Nacht schlaflos in einem Sessel an Loreleys Bett verbracht.  
Medeora hatte im Morgengrauen versucht, ihn unter Aufbietung all ihrer Überzeugungskunst und zuletzt durch Drohungen davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich Ruhe gönnen müsse, aber dieses Mal war er hart geblieben.  
Loreley indes hatte offenbar tief und fest geschlafen. Erst, als die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war, begann sie sich in unruhigen Träumen hin und her zu wälzen, und ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte ihre blasse Haut. Severus wirkte einen Reinigungszauber und wartete.  
Selena erschien irgendwann und brachte ihm Kaffee und etwas Toast.  
Er trank eine halbe Tasse und ließ den Rest seines Frühstücks unberührt.

Gegen neun erschien Madam Pomfrey, um nach der Kranken zu sehen. Sie ließ ihren Stab mit komplizierten Mustern über Loreleys Körper gleiten und bestätigte Medeoras Auffassung.

„Ich kann nur vermuten, dass ihr Geist vermutlich einfach aus einem Schutzmechanismus heraus ‚abgeschaltet' hat. Severus, was sie mehr als alles andere braucht, um zumindest so stabil zu sein, dass man mit Legilimantik beginnen kann, einzelne Blockaden zu brechen, ist Zeit und Ruhe."

„Sie hat zwei Monate in diesem Muggel-Krankenhaus verbracht", fauchte der Tränkemeister. „Wie viel mehr Ruhe soll sie eurer Meinung nach noch bekommen?"

„Jetzt pass mal auf, ich verstehe, dass du ungeduldig bist, Severus", knurrte Medeora neben ihm. „Aber weder dein Drängen noch deine Selbstkasteiung helfen ihr. Sie war vollgedröhnt mit Schlafmitteln und was nicht noch allem, und es ist viel besser, ihren Körper selbst damit klar kommen zu lassen, als es durch Magie zu entfernen."

„Wenn du zusammenbrichst, nutzt das niemandem, Severus", setzte Poppy hinzu. „So ein Heilungsprozess kann Wochen oder Monate dauern. Hab' Geduld."

Severus sah ein, dass er die beiden Heilerinnen nicht von der Überzeugung würde abbringen können, dass Loreley vor allem Zeit brauchte. Und ein Teil von ihm tendierte dazu, den Frauen Recht zu geben. Vermutlich litt die Nixe wirklich an einer Art posttraumatischem Syndrom. Und doch gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Und an diese zu denken, wollte er sich besser nicht erlauben.

**oooOOOooo**

„Du glaubst was?" fragte Sirius, und das Entsetzen war ihm in die feinen Gesichtszüge gemeißelt.

„Ihr Zustand ist seit einer Woche unverändert. Sie isst nicht, sie trinkt wenig, und sie nimmt keinerlei Kontakt mit uns auf. Sie intoniert dieselbe Melodie, seit sieben Tagen. Ich verliere den Verstand und unsere Heilerinnen warten einfach ab. Ich kann aber nicht mehr warten. Ich muss Gewissheit haben. Außerdem wird sie sterben, vergehen wie ein Blatt im Wind, wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht. Man kann zusehen, wie sie Tag für Tag weniger wird."

„So schnell verhungert sich's nicht, glaub mir, Snape", erwiderte Black.

„Ihre Substanz schwindet – das, was sie ausmacht. Ich kann es spüren."  
Der Tränkemeister wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Geste eine lange schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er war verzweifelt. Verzweifelt genug, um den Lehrer für Verwandlung aufzusuchen.

Sirius Black lehnte an seinem Pult, tiefe Konzentration in den blauen Augen.

„Angenommen dein Verdacht bewahrheitet sich, Snape. Angenommen, es ist kein posttraumatischer Schock, und es hat wirklich jemand versucht, ihr Gehirn mit dunkler Magie zu zerstören – wer sollte das getan haben?  
Voldemort ist tot, und man darf davon ausgehen, dass er nicht mit einer Niederlage gerechnet hat. Warum also sollte er sein Spielzeug zerstören? Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast und was ich von Remus gehört habe, fand er Gefallen an ihr. Davon abgesehen hatten er und die Todesser zwischen dem Moment, in dem du Loreley noch bei klarem Verstand angetroffen hast und der Niederlage kaum Zeit, sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern."  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Severus, ich glaube nicht an dunkle Magie in diesem Fall. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie die Überflutung der Höhle als Muggel überlebt haben könnte, aber wie auch immer, die Zerstörung des Schlosses ist eine Zerstörung ihrer Welt gewesen, in der sie hunderte von Jahren gelebt hat. Wenn das keine traumatische Erfahrung ist… Dann noch die Rückverwandlung von einer Nixe in einen Menschen – und die Gewissheit, dass das Wasser kommt. Wie du sagtest, sie schien es zu wissen.  
Aber falls du Recht hast, müssten doch Spuren des Zaubers in ihrem Kopf zu finden sein. Wer, wenn nicht du, sollte diese entdecken können?"

Snape stieß ein freudloses Schnauben aus.  
„Und hier kommen wir endlich zu dem Grund, aus dem ich dich aufsuche. Ich wage nicht mehr, in ihren Geist einzudringen. Ich würde versuchen, Barrieren einzureißen, und ich habe Angst, einen fatalen Fehler zu machen."

„Und jetzt willst du, dass ich es versuche, und falls ich mich dabei irre und sie schlimmstenfalls umkommt, kannst du mich eindampfen und in dein Tränkezutatenregal stellen? Vergiss es, Snape!"

„Du hast Sandy geholfen", wandte der Tränkemeister ein.

„Sandy war im Vergleich zu Loreley ein harmloser Fall. Als Kind ohnehin zugänglich, leicht zu lesen, und ich musste nur eine einzige Erinnerung finden und löschen. Loreleys Geist ist hunderte von Jahren alt. Ich würde mich darin vermutlich verlaufen."  
Sirius seufzte.  
„Was wir brauchen, ist ein Experte, der unbefangen ist, Snape. Jemand, der so gut ist wie du, und der sie als eine von vielen Patientinnen sieht."

„Hast du einen Vorschlag?" fragte Severus.

„Nicht direkt, aber…" Sirius zögerte. „Meine Mutter hatte eine ‚Freundin', wenn sie denn überhaupt je eine hatte, und deren Mann war Geheimrat für Legilimantik an der Magischen Fakultät in Frankfurt. Es ist lange her, ich weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Du hast sicher von ihm gehört: Professor Theodor Adorno."

**oooOOOooo**

Sirius hatte, allen Bedenken zum Trotz, _sehr _alte Beziehungen spielen lassen, sich auf den guten Ruf des alten und ehrwürdigen Hauses Black berufen, und es stellte sich heraus, dass man in Deutschland die Ereignisse in der Familie Black zwar beobachtet, aber als Intermezzo abgetan hatte. Aus der sicheren Entfernung des Kontinents und mit den Maßstäben der traditionsreichen Familien des magischen Deutschland sah Sirius, der sich eben für Dumbledores Seite entschieden hatte, immer noch wie der etwas unstete, aber eben einzige Erbe der Blacks aus.

Er war Anfang Oktober nach Frankfurt gereist, und er kehrte Tage später zurück, in Begleitung des alten Professors.  
Adorno war ein untersetzter Mann mit Glatze und einer altmodischen runden Kunststoffbrille, der einen Muggelanzug trug. Nichts an ihm wirkte magisch, doch seine braunen Augen sprühten vor Neugier und Intelligenz. Er war ein Denker, kein Zauberer im klassischen Sinn.  
Remus hatte ihnen am Vorabend berichtet, dass Adorno sich bei den Muggeln einen Namen als Philosoph und Musiktheoretiker gemacht hatte, und dies – und nicht seine legilimantischen Psychoanalysen – als sein Hauptlebenswerk betrachtete. Für die Muggelwelt war er bereits 1969 verstorben, und er hatte sich in die Einsamkeit seines Hauses in den kurhessischen Weinbergen zurückgezogen.

Adorno begrüßte die Anwesenden denn auch knapp und verlangte außer einem Kamillentee nichts, als gleich die Patientin zu sehen. Severus begleitete den deutschen Legilimantiker die Treppe hinauf in Loreleys Zimmer. Adorno betrachtete die schmale Gestalt der jungen Frau, die wie so oft die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen hatte und sich im Rhythmus einer langsamen Melodie wiegte, ohne auf die Besucher zu reagieren. Er zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett heran und nestelte seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines altmodischen Jacketts. Mit klaren, schlichten Bewegungen ließ er seinen Stab über den Körper der jungen Frau gleiten.  
Nach ein paar Minuten schließlich richtete er ihn auf ihre Stirn.

„_Legilimens_", sagte er ruhig.

Für einen Wimpernschlag lang hatte Severus den Eindruck, dass Loreleys Augen sich auf den alten Magier fokussierten, bevor ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne driftete. Sie hörte auf zu summen.  
Severus widerstand der Versuchung, sich in das stille Zwiegespräch von Heiler und Patientin einzuschalten.

Nach einigen Minuten schon löste der alte Mann den Bann.

„_Finite incatatem"._

Langsam drehte er sich zu Severus um.

„Mr. Snape", sagte er mit seinem schweren deutschen Akzent, „auf ein Wort."

Die beiden Männer verließen den Raum. Auf dem Flur wischte sich Adorno den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Die Diagnose, von der mir Mr. Black berichtete, ist zutreffend. Sie leidet an einem posttraumatischen Stresssyndrom. Wie man mir berichtete, wurde sie nach hunderten von Jahren als magisches Geschöpf durch den Fall des Letzten der Familie Slytherin in ihren Muggelkörper zurück verwandelt. Ein magischer Impakt, der auch die anderen Wesen traf."

„Das ist korrekt", bestätigte Severus. „Der Tod des Dunklen Lords hatte den Einsturz seines Schlosses zur Folge, und alle Magie aus dem See wurde binnen Augenblicken verbraucht. Aber die Höhle, in der sie sich befand, hat den Kräften standgehalten."

Aber wie ich hörte, wurde sie überflutet. Eine ausweglos erscheinende Situation für ein Wesen, das unter Wasser nicht zu atmen vermag. Genug seelische Belastung, um einen Geist lahm zu legen, der weniger erdulden musste als der dieser Frau. Und doch hat sie überlebt. Ich frage mich, wie. Denn das genau ist es, was sie hinter einem Wall aus Barrieren und geistigen Mauern verbirgt."

Der Wissenschaftler sah Severus fragend an.

„Ich habe keine Vorstellung, wie sie überlebt hat", gab Severus zu. „Die Wassermenschen aus Hogwarts kamen erst lange nachdem die Höhle überflutet worden war. Man fand Loreley erst Tage später in einem aufgegebenen Fischerdorf der Muggel. Ich vermute…eine unterirdische Verbindung zum Meer. Aber ich gebe zu, es sind Meilen und Abermeilen. Und wir haben nichts Derartiges gefunden, keinen Hinweis auf eine verschüttete Verbindung. Dumbledore hat wochenlang suchen lassen und Remus Lupin hat in den Muggelbibliotheken Unmengen geologischer Karten aus acht Jahrhunderten geprüft."

Adorno nickte verstehend.  
„Nun, ich bin nicht in der Lage, diese Information aus dem Geist ihrer Freundin zu extrahieren, ohne ihr Gehirn und damit ihr Leben zu gefährden. Aber ich kann eine Art psychischen ‚Shunt' legen, einen Umweg, der es ermöglichen würde, die Verbindung zwischen ihrem Bewusstsein und der Außenwelt wieder herzustellen."

Severus' schwarze Augen tranken die Worte förmlich von den Lippen des alten Magiers.

„Ich wäre Ihnen auf ewig zu Dank verpflichtet. Tun Sie, was nötig ist, um ihr zu helfen."

Adorno seufzte und nickte.  
„Lassen Sie mich mit der Kranken alleine. Ich werde Sie rufen, falls ich Hilfe benötigen sollte."

**oooOOOooo**

Die Minuten im Flur vor Loreleys Tür waren die längsten in Snapes Leben. Selena James kam, um ihn in die Wärme und Helligkeit der Küche hinunter zu holen, wo Medeora, Remus, Harriet, Sirius, Nuriyya und Lapidis warteten. Doch der Gedanke an ihre angespannten Gesichter, daran, dass jeder von ihnen in seinem Blick jedes einzelne seiner Gefühle würde lesen können, ließ ihn ebenso ausharren wie die Möglichkeit, dass Adorno seine Hilfe brauchen könnte. Er berichtete Selena von der Absicht des Zauberers, Loreleys Geist um die dunkle Stelle in ihren Gedanken herum zu lenken, und von seiner Zuversicht, dass dies gelingen würde.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, forderte die Anspannung ihren Tribut. Severus spürte noch, wie der Raum sich zu drehen begann und seine Beine nachgaben, und dann umschloss ihn kalte, glatte Dunkelheit.

**oooOOOooo**

„Was du auch immer für Sachen machst", hörte er Medeora murmeln, als er zu sich kam. Man hatte ihn im Gästezimmer auf das Sofa gebettet und ihm eine weiche, helle Wolldecke bis an die Nase hochgeschoben.

„Was ist los?" fragte er, noch etwas desorientiert. Da war etwas sehr Wichtiges, das er unbedingt erledigen musste.

„Du hast dich einfach übernommen in den letzten Tagen, vermute ich." Sie strich ihm mit einem Lächeln über die Wange. „Aber wenn du langsam aufstehst und nicht gleich losstürmst, sollte es gehen. Immerhin hast du dir eine Auszeit von über vierundzwanzig Stunden gegönnt. Ich glaube, deine Nixe wird langsam ungeduldig."

„Loreley!" Mit einem Aufschrei hatte er sich aufgerichtet. Sofort befiel ihn der Schwindel wieder mit Macht.

„_Langsam_ habe ich gesagt!" rief die Elfe. „Bei allen Dryaden, Severus. Auf fünf Minuten wird es jetzt auch nicht mehr ankommen. Ah, da ist ja unser Mondsüchtiger."

Die Tür war aufgegangen und Remus Lupin betrat das Zimmer.

„Du bist wach", sagte der Werwolf mit einem Lächeln. „Schön. Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Loreley?" fragte Severus.

„Es geht ihr gut." Lupin, obwohl bleich und etwas unausgeschlafen, sah zufrieden aus.  
„Zwei Schalen Nussbrei", berichtete er Medeora. „Sie wird irgendwann aussehen wie Montserrat Caballé, wenn sie so weiter isst."

„Wie kommst du mit meinem elfischen Wolfsbann zurecht, Remus?" fragte Medeora.

„Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass man einen Trank herstellen kann, der widerlicher ist als der von Severus", erwiderte der Werwolf schaudernd. „Ist die Waldhöhle sicher, in die du mich bringen willst?"

„Ganz sicher", grinste die Bergelfe. „Außerdem wird Angelus schon auf seinen großen Bruder aufpassen."

„Gerade das macht mir ja Sorgen", knurrte Lupin.  
„Soll ich dir helfen, Severus?" Er reichte dem Slytherin die Hand.

„Fass mich nicht an", zische Snape. „Ich bin nicht krank."

„Nein, aber du siehst aus, als würdest du vor Angst gleich wieder umfallen. Ich versichere dir, sie ist ein blasses, nichtmagisches Mädchen von Mitte zwanzig, sie wird dich nicht aus den Schuhen hauen."

„Sagt der Zauberer, dem auf seiner Hochzeit vor Aufregung das Treuegelöbnis so vollständig entfallen ist, dass Black ihm jedes Wort vorsagen musste", schnarrte Severus.

„Der Vergleich ist unangemessen", erwiderte Remus, scheinbar reserviert.

Der Tränkemeister rang sich ein Lächeln ab und ließ sich von seinem Freund aufhelfen.

Lupin grinste. „Du kennst ja den Weg."

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, wir Frauen fanden es süß, dass du so gestottert hast", hörte Severus die Bergelfe noch zu Lupin sagen, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

**oooOOOooo**

Verloren und nervös stand er vor der hellen Holztür. War es angemessen, anzuklopfen?  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als die Tür sich öffnete.

„Severus. Wie schön, dass es dir besser geht."

Harriet lächelte, und schob sich dann mit ihrem dicken Bauch an ihm vorbei. „Ist Remus drüben bei Medeora?"

Er nickte, und dann trat er ins Zimmer.  
Loreley saß, in eine Decke gehüllt und offenbar mit einem Duzend Kissen im Rücken, auf dem Bett.  
Sie blickte auf und ein Ausdruck von reiner, heller Freude erstrahlte in ihrem Gesicht.

„Severus", sagte sie und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus.

Mit drei langen Schritten war er an ihrer Seite, umschloss sie in einer vorsichtigen Umarmung und brachte sein Gesicht nah vor das ihre.  
Das Grün ihrer Augen hatte das goldene Glitzern verloren, ihre helle Haut ihr sanftes Leuchten eingebüßt und man sah ihr die Wochen der Krankheit deutlich an. Doch für Severus machte es keinen Unterschied, denn ihr Blick beantwortete ihm jede seiner ungestellten Fragen mit einem Ja.  
Als er sie küsste, meinte er fast, das Plätschern des goldenen Sees hinter ihr hören und den Widerschein der Fackeln im grün glitzernden Wasser sehen zu können. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit stünde still, als hätte es nie etwas anderes gegeben als ihren Körper unter seinen Fingern und ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund. Es erschien ihm unwahrscheinlich, dass je etwas anderes wieder Bedeutung erlangen würde.

**oooOOOooo**

So düster und grau Severus' Leben nach dem Sieg über Voldemort und Loreleys Verlust geworden war, so licht und heiter entwickelten sich seine Tage nach diesem Vollmond. Einmal wieder im Leben angekommen, erholte sich Loreley schnell. Ähnlich wie Nuriyya fand sie rasch in eine Existenz als nicht magisches Wesen und schrieb sich am Konservatorium in London ein.

Severus Snape kehrte nur für ein paar Wochen nach Hogwarts zurück, bis Dumbledore einen Nachfolger für die Position des Tränkelehrers gefunden hatte. So sehr der Direktor den Verlust seines Tränkemeisters auch bedauerte, dem Ruf der Magischen Fakultät der Hauptstadt wollte er eben so wenig im Wege stehen wie dem jungen Glück.

Wie man hörte, war der Empfang, den die überglücklichen Hogwartsschüler der neuen, etwas unkonventionellen Tränkelehrerin aus Deutschland bereiteten, legendär. Ganz offensichtlich bedauerten sie den Verlust des grimmigen Slytherins deutlich weniger als das Kollegium.

Severus kümmerten diese Nachrichten nicht.

Er genoss es, nach ausgefüllten Tagen an der Universität in eine Wohnung heimzukehren, in der Musik, Wärme und Liebe lebten, und dafür nahm er Horden chaotischer Musikstudenten, die die Nacht mit Mauro Giuliani, Mozart und schlimmstenfalls den Rolling Stones zum Tage machten ebenso hin wie die mit Resten von Spaghetti übersäte Küche oder den mit Notenblättern bedeckten Fußboden im Wohnzimmer. Es war die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens.

**oooOOOooo**

Die erste Nacht, in der Lore ihn mit ihren Schreien weckte, hielt er es noch für einen zufälligen, beliebigen Albtraum. Mit tröstenden Worten beruhigte er die Frau in seinen Armen und strich ihr sanft über den schweißbedeckten Leib.  
Nach drei weiteren Nächten konnte er die Augen nicht mehr davor verschließen, dass es sich um mehr als ein momentanes Unwohlsein handelte. Loreley stand der pure Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie weigerte sich, den Inhalt ihrer Träume zu benennen.

Severus konsultierte Professor Adorno in Frankfurt, ohne ihr davon zu erzählen.

In der folgenden Nacht zog er den Stab, als er spürte, wie sich seine Geliebte im stahlharten Griff des Nachtmahrs verkrampfte.

„_Legilimens_."

Wasserfluten stürzten aus den Spalten, die das Erdbeben in das Dach der Felsenhöhle gerissen hatte. Severus spürte das Feuer in den Beinen der Nixe. Der neue Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen, Muskeln und Sehnen waren so fremd, als habe man ihr diese an den Leib genäht, und gleichzeitig schmerzte das Fehlen der vertrauten Flosse. Der Wasserspiegel stieg, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die schmutziggrauen Massen ihr Luft und Leben aus dem Leib pressen würden.

Die Gestalt am Ufer war fremd, dunkel und bedrohlich, doch ihre Stimme klang weich und glatt wie schwarze Seide auf nackter Haut.

„_Du musst nicht hier ertrinken. Gib mir deine Hand, ich bringe dich fort von hier." _

Severus spürte ihre Abwehr. Die Männer in den schwarzen Roben mit den silbernen Masken hatten ihr niemals etwas Gutes gebracht. Der Fremde näherte sich unaufhaltsam.

„_Vertrau mir, Sirene."_

Ihr Schrei drängte Severus aus ihrem Geist, und wieder bedurfte es sanfter Hände, zärtlicher Worte und seiner Lippen, die ihre zarte Haut bedeckten, um sie zu beruhigen, ihre Angst zu zerstreuen und ihren Hunger nach Trost zu stillen.  
Nachdem Loreley in einen erschöpften Schlaf gefallen war, lag Severus wach bis zum Morgengrauen. Was er gesehen hatte, beunruhigt ihn zutiefst.

**oooOOOooo**

„Die wesentlichen Figuren um Voldemort sind alle tot oder in Askaban", sagte Kingsley mit tiefer Stimme. „Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast, scheint mir deine Sorge nachvollziehbar. Aber wir sollten nicht außer acht lassen, dass die Träume deiner Freundin ihrer Fantasie entsprungen sein könnten."

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht", erklärte Severus mit Nachdruck. „Es fühlte sich mehr als real an. Ihre Angst, ihr Widerstreben, ihre Schmerzen."

„Selbst wenn Voldemort einen seiner niederen Todesser geschickt hat, um sie aus der Höhle zu bringen", sagte Sirius, der ihn ins Ministerium begleitet hatte, „und du weißt, ich glaube nicht daran, denn welches Motiv sollte er dafür gehabt haben? – Offenbar hat sie sich von diesem Mann entfernen können und ist geflüchtet."

„Falls du dich damit besser fühlst, kann ich für einen begrenzten Zeitraum zwei Auroren abstellen, um sie schützen zu lassen", bot Kingsley an.

Severus konnte sehen, dass der dunkelhäutige Zauberer dieses Angebot nur machte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Weder Shacklebolt noch Black glaubten an eine echte Bedrohung. Er konnte es nachvollziehen: Die namhaften Unterstützer des Dunklen Lords waren tatsächlich alle gefallen oder im Gewahrsam des Ministeriums. Die paar kleinen Ganoven, die durch die Maschen des Netzes geschlüpft waren, das die Auroren um Voldemorts alte Burg gelegt hatten, bedeuteten kaum eine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr. Und dennoch…

„Instruiere deine Auroren, bitte", nickte Snape schließlich. „Ich kann Loreley nur nachts beschützen, tagsüber am Konservatorium ist sie wehrlos. Ich will sie nicht zu Hausarrest verdammen, weil sie Albträume hat."

„Da hat sie aber Glück", kommentierte Sirius mit düsterer Miene, und es klang so bitter wie schon lange nicht mehr.

**oooOOOooo**

In der folgenden Nacht erwachte Severus, weil Kälte langsam, aber stetig seinen Rücken hinauf kroch. Die Bettdecke war zurück geschlagen und Loreley verschwunden.  
Er hörte Geräusche aus der Küche und setzte sich auf. Jemand hantierte in Schubladen und Schränken. Er nahm den Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und folgte dem Geklapper, ohne sein Stablicht zu entzünden.  
Was er sah, als er die angelehnte Küchentür aufstieß, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Loreley stand am Fenster, die schlanke Silhouette dunkel vor dem silbernen Mond. In der erhobenen Hand hielt sie ein Messer, dessen scharfe Klinge das bleiche Licht reflektierte und auf ihr Herz wies.

„_Expelliarmus_!" rief er und stürzte auf sie zu. Das Messer landete klirrend auf dem Küchenboden.

„Bei Merlin, was tust du?" schrie er sie an, packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

Ihr Gesicht war leichenblass und tränenüberströmt.

„Töte mich, Severus."

„Was!?"

„Du musst mich töten. Ich bin schlecht." Sie schauderte.

„Oh Merlin, meine Geliebte, hör auf. Du darfst das weder sagen noch denken, denn es ist nicht wahr. Ich weiß, du glaubst, dass es ein Todesser war, der dich aus der Felsenhöhle gerettet hat. Und vielleicht ist dies sogar die Wahrheit, aber es bedeutet niemals, dass du schuldig bist oder gar schlecht."

„Du hast meine Träume gelesen?" fragte sie, Erstaunen im Blick.

„Ich … ja. Verzeih mir, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen, aber ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. All diese grässlichen Albträume."

Er zog sie in seine Arme, doch ihr Körper blieb seltsam steif.

„Hast du ihn gesehen? Er war…"

„Ein Todesser, ja", unterbrach Severus sie. „Aber er ist fort, und es ist nicht von Bedeutung, hörst du? Alles was zählt, ist, dass du lebst und dass du bei mir bist. Ich liebe dich. Das weißt du doch."

Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen.

Doch sie unterbrach den Kuss, löste die Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Heute Nacht, Severus, habe ich wieder geträumt, wie er mich aus dem See rettet. Dieses Mal hat er seine Maske abgenommen, als wir in diesem Hafenbecken aufgetaucht sind. Ich habe ihn erkannt."

„Dann werden wir morgen zu Kingsley ins Ministerium gehen", versuchte Severus sie und sich selbst zu beruhigen. Ihm saß der Schock über ihren Versuch, sich selbst zu erstechen, noch tief in den Knochen.

Sein schwarzer Blick traf ihren grünen, und er versuchte mühsam, seiner Stimme einen tiefen, zuversichtlichen Klang zu verleihen.

„Wer auch immer von denen, die übrig sind, es war, wir werden ihn kriegen."

Loreley lächelte traurig.

„Sein Name ist Tom. Tom Riddle."

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

_**Epilog**_

_Textehexe: „Du hast einen Spannungsbogen offen gelassen."_

_Slytherene: „Äh…ja."_

_TheVirginian: „Okay, jetzt versteh ich den Ausruf ungezügelten Unmuts Deines Sohnes. Aber an sich finde ich offene Enden gut; man kann so herrlich darüber nachdenken…" (gekürzt)_

_Slytherene: Ich wollte ein Happyend, wirklich. Vielleicht hat Loreley einfach unverarbeitete Ängste, und es geht ihr nächste Woche schon besser. Vielleicht will ich aber auch irgendwann eine Fortsetzung schreiben, weil ich mich doch nicht von Nuriyya, Medeora und Angelus trennen kann. Und dann brauche ich doch einen Bösewicht, oder? Warum dann nicht auf Altbewährtes zurückgreifen?  
Außerdem, man soll die Hoffnung nie aufgeben. Stimmt's, Tom?_

_Tom Riddle: lächelt kryptisch, nickt und hält den „Imperius" aufrecht_

* * *

Okay, das war's jetzt aber wirklich. Wenn es Euch gefallen hat, sehen wir uns vielleicht gelegentlich bei „Frühlingserwachen" oder „Blutige Nächte". 

Beste Grüße  
Eure Slytherene


End file.
